Traitorous Hearts
by Lady Aphadriel-order of the kai
Summary: Agreeing to Guy's bargain cost Allan his pride and his friends. Surprisingly, at his lowest, he found an unexpected connection. Even more surprising: his charm isn't enough. Can a traitor teach her how to trust? Allan/OC, later Much/OC and Guy/OC
1. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, nor do I profit from this writing.

SUMMARY: Allan lost his pride and friends by agreeing to Guy's deal. At the lowest point in his life, he surprisingly finds that working with Guy brings unexpected love. For Eleanor, she had sworn never to marry because men could not be trusted. It took a traitor to teach her how to trust, stealing her heart in the process. It will eventually include a Much/OC pairing and Guy/OC (although we won't see this until my version of season 3).

This follows season 2 of BBC's Robin Hood. This follows Allan's descent into working with Guy and will continue on with _my version_ of Season 3 (I live in America and have no access to the episodes when they air). For all my readers of _Masquerading in Sherwood_ Eleanor is NOT Lilith! I wanted to write a different kind of person for Allan since this is a whole new scenario. We will see a Lilith-like character much later, though ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Impressions**

"How was her majesty's first night?" Eleanor grinned when she saw her friend Gretchen return to the kitchen.

Gretchen rolled her amber eyes as she re-tucked a loose strand of her brown hair. "The mattress had too many lumps, the hay was moldy, 'don't we use real feathers in our pillows?' she asks" Gretchen mimicked as she grabbed a pot to remake Davina's tea.

Eleanor gave her friend a look of pity. She was certainly glad to have been passed over the duty to the Sheriff's sister. She had arrived yesterday afternoon and had been nothing but a pain in the arse since. "Wish me luck," Gretchen said carrying the tray back up the three flights of stairs as quick as she could.

Eleanor waved, her hand then brushing back a lock of her own brown hair back behind her ear as she turned back to her own task of setting the breakfast trays together.

By noon she was exhausted but, like every day, thankful for her life and work in the castle—even if at times if felt as if she had simply left one hell for another.

The afternoon found the two friends preparing the fixings for the evening meal when an uproar from the courtyard could be heard. "What's the commotion?" Gretchen asked as they turned from the bread they were kneading to rush out with everyone else to see what was happening in the courtyard.

"Robin Hood!" Several people shouted. "The sheriff captured the outlaw!"

"Do you think they really have captured him?" Gretchen asked.

"I know not. The sheriff will certainly be in a happier mood if he has," Eleanor added.

"Happy enough to actually pay us our wages on time?" Gretchen laughed. "I can't believe that they have caught Robin Hood. And even if they have, he always escapes."

"True," Eleanor grinned as they returned to finishing the meal preparations. Eleanor guessed a gathering was happening of some sort judging on the large meal the kitchen staff was preparing.

She had learned long ago not to ask questions, to keep her head down and observe. Survival—hers—depended on it.

It was several hours later as the castle was in an uproar over the death of the sheriff's sister that Sir Guy had commanded her to follow. It was worrying considering the disorder of the last several hours. Commotion had broken out as the Sheriff's guests returned to their rooms and servants were scurrying about attending to their needs. News of the Sheriff's sister's death had caused timidity amongst the staff—no one wanted to be around the sheriff due to the recent events.

Gretchen gave her a concerned look while Guy's back was turned. She followed Guy down to the dungeon. "Wait here," Guy commanded. She waited, wondering, in the shadows trying to blend into the wall. She saw a man tied to a post in the center of the room, clearly having just been tortured.

Images, memories, floated into her mind of beatings, fear, and starlight; she had to push them back. _Breath, Eleanor, breath. It is over…_ She had to fight back the urge to purge.

As she tried to focus on her breathing and calm herself, part of their conversation floated over to her. "I won't help you kill him."

_Kill? _That certainly got her attention.

"Think of it as an exchange, information," Guy said, a cross between menacing and aloofness. He had all the cards here, all three of them knew it. "If I need more guards, or to reroute a caravan. I don't get robbed and Robin doesn't get killed."

Eleanor thought she might be holding her breath as she tried to blend into the wall. Being a witness—especially to something treacherous—was always a dangerous thing to be.

"Clean him up, when you are done give him this," Guy said tossing her a bag of coins.

"Yes, my lord," Eleanor bowed her head as he walked past.

Grabbing the bucket of water, her medicines, and some clean rags, she walked up and knelt beside the man who had just turned traitor to Robin Hood. She started to gently clean off the blood first on his face, around his eyes and his lips.

It was surprisingly hard not to notice how fair of face the man was when she was so close to him.

"Did he lie?"

Eleanor raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Robin. Was Robin here?"

She wrung out the rag. "Yes," she said finally. "From what I have heard, he has caused quite a commotion—again." Pandemonium ensued wherever Hood went, it seemed. "The sheriff's sister was killed."

"He was right here in the bloody castle," Allan repeated. She started to clean one of the deeper cuts on his chest when he flinched.

"This will help," she said as she took some of her medicines to make a paste. "Can't have them learn of your new secret now, can we," she drawled.

"You don't like what I am doing."

"You are betraying your friends," she commented. But it wasn't that simple, she thought, as she cleaned his wounds so that he wouldn't look as if he was just tortured.

"You don't have to help me," Allan pointed out. He couldn't figure her out. Most would have simply handed him the bucket and rags, or perhaps he could have sweet talked them into cleaning up at least his face. But this, actually tending to his wounds, was the first act of genuine kindness towards him he could remember.

He saw her start to smile. "Yes, I could just defy Guy," she grinned. "That would be a quick way to loose my place here in the castle."

"But you don't have to do all this," Allan gestured, not dropping the point. Wondering about her gave his mind something else to think about besides what he had just agreed to with Guy.

"I detest seeing another person beaten and tortured, like an animal. Worse than," she admitted. Allan figured there was more there to that statement than what she actually said, but his own mind and heart were too clouded to interpret.

"Guy wanted to give you this," she said as she stood and handed him the pouch. "Now you just look as if you got in a tavern fight."

"Perfect," Allan sighed darkly.

She didn't say anything, but she thought the fact he was showing signs of regret was good. "You had to know it wasn't going to be easy," she said. Then she walked out leaving him.

"Not even going to tell me your name?" Allan asked.

"What use would my name be to you, Allan?" She smiled as she walked out.

_Definitely can not figure her out,_ Allan decided.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gretchen asked that night. Eleanor had been melancholic the rest of the evening, ever since Guy's errand. It worried Gretchen—she hadn't seen Eleanor this withdrawn since she arrived at the castle 2 seasons ago. (a/n: roughly 6 months)

"They beat and tortured a man," Eleanor finally whispered, glad all the other girls in their room had fallen asleep and it was just her and Gretchen.

Gretchen waited for her to say more but the silence lingered on. "It reminded you of bad memories?" She only knew bits and pieces about Eleanor's past.

"There isn't always someone there afterwards to clean you up," Eleanor thought. "I … deplore seeing a person treat their fellow man like that," she said, her voice slightly faltering.

"It is over, Eleanor," Gretchen said kindly.

"I hope so," she whispered as she tried to command herself to fall asleep. Like so many nights, she knew it would only be partially successful since old habits died hard.

* * *

_I have a a poll on my profile page for this story I would love to hear from everyone about._


	2. Marion's Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, nor do I profit from this writing.

I have a poll in my profile for this story. Please vote! It is about whether or not Marion should die at the end of season 2. (Please vote! Right now I have a tie)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Marion's Introduction  
**

"Eleanor," Mrs. Griswald, the head housekeeper, cried out making everyone stop and Eleanor turn around. "We have yet another guest in the castle, you have been assigned to her quarters as has Sarah. This is her first morning, have breakfast prepared."

"Yes, ma'am," Eleanor nodded and scurried to get a platter of breakfast prepared. Most nobles would be up in half a candlemark. She found Sarah also rushing into the kitchen to prepare.

Eleanor carried the platter laden with food and drink as Sarah carried the bucket of hot water and warm towels. Sarah was able to juggle her load around enough to have a free hand to knock on the door. They heard a female voice mutter 'come in.' They curtsied as soon as they entered the room. "Good morning, my lady," Eleanor and Sarah both said in tandem.

"Really, this is more than adequate," Marion said seeing all the food.

"We were not sure what you prefer and didn't wish to offend," Sarah explained. "I am to be your personal maid, if you require anything please call on me my lady. Eleanor works everywhere, she is also at your disposal," Sarah added.

"Thank you, both," Marion said. Eleanor wasn't sure what to think of the lady Marion. If the rumors were true, she had both the hearts of Guy and Robin Hood in her hand. She was weary of a woman with that kind of power.

She was thankful that Marion wasn't as demanding as Davina had been, though. After ensuring the lady had everything she needed for breakfast she left Sarah to tend to dressing her.

"Well?" Gretchen whispered as Eleanor arrived back in the kitchens and they began the laborious chore of fetching water for the washing.

"I have no opinion of her yet," Eleanor decided. "My only impression so far is that she isn't as demanding as Davina was," she explained.

"Be thankful. Knowing my luck, I will get someone who is worse," Gretchen said as they hauled more water to the cauldrons they already had over the open fire in the back courtyard. "While you were upstairs Mrs. Griswald gave me a dozen dresses to have altered for the lady. It seems Gisborne burned Knighton Hall when he brought her here," she whispered.

Eleanor frowned. "Men," she huffed. "All they know is violence," she said angrily.

Yelling and applauding caught their attention as people from the square cheered and guards rushed out the gates. "Robin Hood," the two women shook their heads. Thinking of Robin Hood and his men being in the village made Eleanor think of Allan. She realized she was hoping to catch a glance of him just to ensure herself that he had healed alright; after all, it wasn't as if he could explain how he truly came into the wounds without coming clean to the gang about how he received them.

_And you shouldn't care,_ she reminded herself. He was an outlaw, a traitor, and a scoundrel.

And a man.

And she had yet to meet a decent man.

She used the wooden stick to lift the wet laundry and, after what felt like several hours, they were finally ready to dry the laundry on the lines. They went to finish their afternoon chores and left the clothes to dry.

Sarah found her in the kitchen as everyone was preparing the last of the dishes for the evening meal. "Did you see what the Lady preferred for breakfast?" she asked. Eleanor nodded. "Did you mind I was assigned for her dressing?"

"No," Eleanor said. "I'm glad for you, and it will give you more freedom to see your wee girl Jesse," Eleanor said. She saw the way Sarah's face lit up at the mention of her daughter. It was like a knife twisting in her heart as she witnessed it.

Soon all chatter stopped as everyone made their way from the kitchen to the dining hall carrying the evening feast. Marion was seated at the table, and looking slightly uncomfortable Eleanor thought. _Well, most would be, having to eat with the Sheriff,_ she thought. _And the man who burnt down your house._

While dinner was being served a page arrived to hand the sheriff a message. "Ah," was all he said, happy at whatever he had read.

Eleanor and Gretchen returned to the kitchen to start with cleaning up and waiting for their own meal. The sheriff's newest message had created unease amongst the servants—most knew to interpret it as a sign of impending work and gloom. By the time everyone retired for the evening, long after the stars had come out, there was still no news as to what to expect.

Before the sun rose, the staff was scurrying about, building up fires, starting breakfast, and finishing laying out fresh laundry for the castle's inhabitants. Mrs. Griswald, the head housekeeper clapped her hands and called out. "The lord Sheriff is creating a gaming session, we have extra work ahead of us," she announced and set out the extra chores for everyone. "A foreign count is expected, we have only a few short days to prepare for his arrival." Rooms had to be aired, fresh mattresses prepared, clean linens, scrubbed floors. "Sarah, you will be assisting the Lady alone indefinitely until the count leaves," Mrs. Griswald decided. "In addition," she sighed, "the sheriff has set up entertainment for our guest. Gaming tables will be manned by several of our own."

"You, You, and you," she pointed out and drew out the girls that Guy and others have distinguished for the gaming tables.

Gretchen and Eleanor shared a look as they were chosen. They quickly set about finishing their normal morning chores faster than ever before so they would have enough time to complete their new chores and still learn what games they were suppose to work at the gaming tables.

"It never fails," Gretchen sighed as she drew out more water to start scrubbing clean bedrooms for their impending guest. "They never leave enough time to allow us to prepare for their plans. They always expect us to finish in the shortest of times. You can only get so much done in a day," she groaned under the third bucket of water.

"What do you expect? Have you ever seen a noble clean their own room?" Eleanor laughed. "They have no idea how much time goes into the effort."

"You never complain," Gretchen sighed. "That's what gets to me."

"I complain, just silently," Eleanor said. "Most days I am just to glad to be in the castle to care what I have to do. It's a vast improvement."

They were in the middle of scrubbing the second bedroom clean and cleaning out the chimney when another servant found them. "Griswald gave us the gowns; she says we need to finish altering them ourselves."

The three girls shared a look and sighed. Grabbing only a quick bite to eat during lunch they took it to their room and found the gowns on their bed. "We have to wear this?" Gretchen commented as she took her turn on the stool and Eleanor put the pins on to make adjustments on their outfits.

"I didn't realize coming here would be selling myself in this manner," Eleanor said dryly as she and Gretchen traded places and she put herself in the dress and took a stand on the stool.

A whistle at the window made both of them jump and caused Gretchen to jab a pin into Eleanor. "Ouch," Allan winced.

"What are you doing here?" Eleanor asked as she grabbed her apron to cover herself.

He gestured to her apron. "Doesn't that defeat the purpose?" Allan asked with an easy grin making Eleanor glare at him. "I don't know, I think you would be more enticing if you wore less and smiled more."

Gretchen joined in with a glare of her own as Eleanor's glare turned even darker on Allan. "If that is your idea of a woman, why am I not surprised?" she asked. "Simple and easy for you; if only everything _else_ in your life was as simple," she said slamming the shutter close on the window.

She got back on the stool to let Gretchen finish adjusting it. She changed into her serving gown afterwards as they set the dresses aside to hem that night. "You forgot to mention he was charming," Gretchen finally said trying not to laugh as Eleanor shot her a look.

"Charming?" she repeated. When she caught Gretchen's eye they both burst into laughter. "Well, needless to say, if that is his idea of the perfect woman, I most certainly am not it," Eleanor decided.

"He never actually said that that was _his_ idea of the perfect woman," Gretchen pointed out.

Eleanor glanced at her in disbelief as they entered the kitchen to assist in the final preparations for the evening meal. "You are taking his side?"

"I didn't realize there were sides to be had," Gretchen whispered back as she was set to peel and cut the vegetables. Eleanor took another knife to assist her so that they could continue talking. "I just didn't want you to put words into his mouth." She laughed quietly as Eleanor gave a humph. "Alright, I am on your side. You know that. Shame he is handsome."

"Yes, a shame."

"Ha, you do think he is handsome then!" Gretchen grinned.

"Unfortunately. But what does it matter? If I die an old maid, that will be a great accomplishment," Eleanor insisted. Gretchen nodded. She knew that Eleanor would prefer dying an old maid than be tied to any man.

Knowing what she did, Gretchen couldn't disagree with her choice.

* * *

_Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter! Please review!! _

_Updates will be a bit sporadic for a few weeks as I have my comprehensive exams soon._


	3. Awkward Evening

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, nor do I profit from this writing.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Awkward Evening  
**

With strict orders from Mrs. Griswald, the head housekeeper, Eleanor was sent into the square to finish getting enough supplies. "I liked the other dress better, I think," a voice said.

She turned to see Allan leaning against a post next to her. "How did you… I'm sure I don't want to know."

"They let you out of the castle with money?" Allan asked surprised.

She snorted. "Of course not," she said. "You haven't met Mrs. Griswald. She knows every coffer under her control and never lets another see it. I am just making arrangements with the vendors," she explained. "And you? What are you selling today?" she raised an eyebrow. "Secrets? Perhaps about a certain strong room?" she had overheard rumors and whispers.

He frowned. "Hey, you know it wasn't like that," Allan tried to defend himself. She waited for a long winded explanation, fancy language, fast double talk to make him seem like the victim.

But he said nothing.

"Have you thought about not selling anything to Guy?" she offered as she finished a transaction with a linen merchant and found Allan waiting for her.

"Course I have," Allan said. "The truth is, though, I make more with Guy than I do with Robin."

"So it is all about the money?"

"Course not," he said. She raised an eyebrow as she went to speak with the man who handled their wine orders.

She was surprised Allan was still waiting for her. "What do you want from me?" she finally asked. He grinned. "No, you might as well stop thinking that right now," she warned.

"Come on, I wasn't going to say that," he grinned saucily. "Truth is, you are the only one who knows."

She nodded. She guessed as much. "I'm not going to be used, Allan-a-Dale," she warned as she walked back up to the castle.

"I never said that, either, Eleanor," he called after her. He pulled his hood up to cover his grin as she spun around in shock. She had never told him her name, purposely wanting to avoid anything personal between them.

It didn't change the fact that she thought and wondered about him. At night the image of him in the dungeon would creep up on her, replacing other, older nightmares. _Now you know he is physically fine, you can stop thinking about him_, she told herself. _Men are all the same, and you can't trust any of them_ she reminded herself.

She wondered why she had to even remind herself of it; she had never met a man that made her question what she thought she knew. _He is a thief and a traitor, he doesn't deserve to be thought about_, she reminded herself. _Just think about work, lord knows you have enough of it._

Everything arrived that evening and Mrs. Griswald was acting in full form as the tyrant all the servants knew her to be. "The Count arrives tomorrow," she kept telling people as she would march to and fro, her verbal discipline enhanced with her physical discipline. The servants, such as Eleanor and Gretchen, knew times like this was when a servant was most likely to be severely punished or let go. And most, like Eleanor, had nowhere else to go, so they had no choice but to accept the whims of Griswald and the Sheriff.

"Isn't Sarah the lucky one," another whispered to Gretchen. They worked till nearly dawn when they were allowed a few hours sleep and then everyone was back up working on all the last minute details—which included the sheriff's bath.

"I will never complain again," Gretchen said in relief when someone else was chosen to assist the sheriff with his bath. "I would just … keel over from horror, I am sure," she said making Eleanor snicker as they finished laying out the wood in the fireplaces. The sound of the coach's arrival made all the servants go into a flurry as they finished everything. Gretchen and Eleanor had just lit the fires to chase out the draft and laid out fresh water for him to freshen up when they heard boots storming down the hall and a foreign voice. They took their leave before he would notice them.

"We are going to be late!" Gretchen complained as they quickly changed into their new clothes for the gaming rooms. Half a dozen women, including Gretchen and Eleanor, were made up and curled their hair with hot irons. They were escorted to the gaming room by one of the guards who spent more time looking at their breasts than anything else.

"Keep the count's men entertained," Guy ordered before leaving to see what the Sheriff needed of him. A quick look about the room revealed that the count, Marion, the Sheriff, and Guy were all absent, only the count's entourage were present plus some local nobles.

A quick glance between Gretchen and Eleanor showed that they were both disgusted by the time the evening meal was prepared. While the nobles ate the girls cleaned and reset the games for the evening when Count Friedrich would be joining them. "From everything I've heard, it seems Marion has quite warmed up to him," one of the girls whispered.

"I'd bet Sir Guy isn't too happy 'bout that," another said making several snicker.

Soon Marion and the Count arrived acting extremely friendly, followed by Sir Guy acting even more surly than normal. This caused several raised eyebrows amongst the servants who were working. The excitement started when the count started to win.

Eleanor grabbed a fresh pitcher of wine to keep everyone's cup full when she noticed a woman also grab another pitcher of wine and head towards the table the count was playing at. It wouldn't have been anything unusual… except the woman had never worked in the castle before and looked different in dress and skin tone than all the other women working.

Puzzled, Eleanor sidestepped yet another man who was down in his cups and trying to touch and grab. She had to work hard to ensure that she didn't react by freezing or punching anyone.

She felt numb as she fought of the advances she had no control over. She heard it go completely silent as everyone turned to watch the sheriff and the count.

Gretchen looked over to her friend and wanted to help somehow. The only thing she could do, however, was hope that the evening would end quickly. With this last big bet the sheriff just agreed to, she hoped that it would be over soon. Then they only had to worry about cleaning up and helping the stragglers find their beds to collapse on for the rest of the night.

"Perhaps a fresh set of dice for such a momentous roll?" the sheriff proposed.

A heartbeat of silence was followed with the count's self-assured, "Ja." The room broke into applause as the count's chest of money was placed for all to see. For some reason Eleanor's attention was drawn to Marion and the new servant girl. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was something to the girl, especially since they had not hired any new girls.

She decided to keep an eye on her.

Groans and cheers erupted as the count lost and the guards took his money. "More wine," a drunken man slurred. She scurried to pour it for him and get out of reach before he decided he wanted something more than liquor.

When everyone finally had left and the chores were finished the servants finally began to head to their own beds. Eleanor slipped around the side of the castle to get a breath of fresh air for a moment after the hectic and overcrowded gaming room.

"It looks like we both had a busy night," that voice said from behind her.

Sure enough, she turned to find Allan leaning against the wall. "Shouldn't you be long gone by now? Or does your deal with Guy include protection?" she wondered.

"It's a crime to come see you?"

She raised an eyebrow. She couldn't figure out why he wanted to. And to infuriate her more, he smirked at seeing her confusion.

He couldn't help but smile; she was a puzzle to him and he enjoyed trying to figure her out. "You don't like me very much, do you?" he asked finally.

A faint smile tinted her lips. "Now who is putting words into whose mouth?" she smirked.

That gave him hope. He didn't know what for, but he was glad to hear those words. "Do you know what you look like in that dress?" he asked. He remembered seeing Djaq dressed up for her masquerade but, in comparison, Eleanor's dress was more for a tavern girl than Djaq's had been.

"Please, Allan. I know exactly what I look like, and the guards won't forget it either," she said. The thought of the guards being around her, and what they were certainly thinking, made his blood boil although he couldn't explain why.

He reached out to touch her—something he had been thinking about, if he admitted it, ever since he left the dungeon; He kept thinking about her gentle touch, it haunted him; it was the first act of genuine kindness he could recall. He reached out now to reassure both of them. "You know if anyone gives you any trouble…" he didn't finish. He saw her tense as he reached out. She became stiff as a board and jumped back from him. "Eleanor?"

"Good night, Allan," she said and rushed back inside the castle. He looked on, perplexed, and wondered what he had done.

_Idiot!_ She chastised herself. _Breath… you are away from that now_ she reminded herself.

"Eleanor?" Gretchen asked when she found her trying to blend into the stone wall. She led her back to their room "You didn't come to bed, I was worried." She grabbed a comb and started to brush Eleanor's hair. She hadn't seen that look in Eleanor's eyes for a long time. "Tonight?"

"I am an idiot," she said resting her head on her hand. "I went out just to catch my breath, and Allan had somehow creeped back inside," she began.

"Brave of him," Gretchen said to keep her talking.

"I suppose… until he said—never mind, that doesn't matter. It's my reaction that I am horrified over," she confessed.

"What happened?" Gretchen asked concerned.

"He reached out for me and I… I just froze," Eleanor finally admitted. "I know he was just being friendly, but my instincts took over and I cowered away from him."

Gretchen saw red. She hated Eleanor being reminded of before. "I always told you that you needed to get angry and fight back," she fumed.

"I couldn't," Eleanor said, feeling even more pathetic than she sounded. "What must I have looked liked to him?"

"I wasn't aware we were concerned with how he thought of you," Gretchen said as she braided her friend's hair.

"I wasn't either," Eleanor finally said. "Why do I even care?"

"Don't think about it," Gretchen advised. "Perhaps Allan will forget all of this by tomorrow. And if he doesn't, and you run across him again, just act as if it was nothing more than just exhaustion controlling your emotions."

"If we cross paths again," Eleanor agreed as she took her half of the bed and turned to look out the window at the stars. They always managed to grant her peace.

Gretchen noticed Eleanor's tone seemed doubtful. Personally, Gretchen would bet her week's wages that Allan would make another appearance, and soon.

* * *

_Author's begging: please review! Even if its just good chapter/update soon!_

_HUGE thanks to **Scarlett princess** for reviewing last chapter! Yes, Eleanor starts to be more involved; I have found ways of fitting her in, especially after Allan works for Guy._

_Don't forget to vote in my poll on my profile! _


	4. Trust?

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Trust?  
**

She was bringing in the dried laundry the following day. Regular chores seemed to have piled up as the nobles were finally leaving the castle and a sense of normalcy took over. She pulled down a bed sheet to reveal Allan.

She mentally congratulated herself she didn't jump. "I meant to ask last night if your woman got out all right," she said in way of greeting.

"My woman?"

"Robin's woman, the one you had in disguise in the castle," she clarified. It was the only logical conclusion she could come up with to explain the odd woman.

"What makes you so sure we had a woman inside?" Allan evaded.

She finished folding the sheet and set it in her basket. "Alright, keep your secrets," she said. "I thought you continued to come back because you trusted me."

Allan sighed. "I do." He half expected her to debase him by saying he only offered information for money, but instead she just started folding the next sheet. "She got out fine, we all did."

"With the sheriff's gold from the sound of things," he saw her grin. She seemed back to normal—which made the last night all the more strange.

He returned the smile. "The German bloke wasn't too bad either, gave us his money."

"The Count? He seemed like such a booby. I guessed he wasn't such an idiot," she said happily. "Why are you in the village? I thought none of you were in town anymore."

"We come in pairs or so," Allan said as he watched her work. "How long have you been at the castle?"

She raised an eyebrow. "2 seasons now. Why?" She wondered how the half of the year she had lived in Nottingham had flown by.

"Just curious," he shrugged.

"Alright then, how long have you been with Robin Hood?" she countered saucily making him grin.

"A twelvemonth, about," he thought. She was nearly done with the laundry and he hadn't gotten to the topic he had been thinking about all night. "What happened last night?"

She didn't catch his eye. "Shouldn't you tell me? You were, after all, the one to rob the sheriff."

"Hey, I wasn't being funny. I meant with you."

She sighed. _Just act as if it was nothing more than exhaustion coloring your actions,_ Gretchen's voice rang in her head. "It was a long evening," she said truthfully. "I am not accustomed to acting enticing," she also said truthfully.

"Not to be funny, but you can't kid a kidder," he said.

"Can't we just forget about last night?" she asked as she picked up her basket and headed back towards the castle.

He quickly got in front of her path. As much as he kept thinking about her touch, he knew better than to try again right now. Not until he understood last night. "I thought you trusted me?" She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, right, I trust you," he grinned and he hoped it was laughter he saw in her eyes. "I hope you trust me one day, too." Knowing it was a futile wish made his throat close.

"What do you want, Allan?" she sighed.

"Right now? To understand you," he said before he could think about it.

She pursed her lips. "I can't decide if you are purposely trying to confuse me or not," she said and sidestepped him to get into the castle.

Try to confuse her? Bloody hell, he was the one confused.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Maybe he genuinely is curious?" Gretchen offered as she and Eleanor peeled potatoes for the evening meal.

"But why?"

"He has a genuine interest in you. Have you seen your reflection? You are a handsome woman, Eleanor," Gretchen reminded her. Especially since she had been at Nottingham Castle she had bloomed. "And, Eleanor dear, you are actually talking with him and befriending him," Gretchen whispered happily. It was real progress for Eleanor.

Eleanor blushed and frowned. "You make me feel like an imbecile, Gretchen," she said.

"I meant it as praise," Gretchen tried to explain. They were soon drawn into the conversation the other maids were having about the upcoming market day. Eleanor tried to follow the conversation as everyone made plans for the monthly excursion. It was the one time a month the maids got to spend an afternoon in the town without Griswald sneering over them.

"I've been saving up for the material for a new bonnet," Gretchen admitted. "And I think I have enough to make my niece a new doll, too," she said happily.

"How old is she now?" Eleanor asked. "Two?"

"Near three," Gretchen said. "I am looking forward to my day off so I can visit my brother and his family." Eleanor knew they lived in Locksley, and Gretchen tried to see her brother when she could.

"You are more than welcome, you know," Gretchen reminded her. "Samuel told me to invite you."

"I'll think about it," Eleanor promised. It depended on how exhausted she was on her day off.

The following day she and Gretchen were perusing the stalls in the market. "Looking for new trinkets?"

She knew the voice without having to turn around. "Perhaps." She looked and saw the same woman from the Casino night a few yards down with another man.

"Djaq and Will," Allan said following her line of sight. "Much has been complaining of the larder lately—and quite frankly, we are just tired of his cooking," Allan grinned making Eleanor laugh.

"I would think you would have your fill of wild game and venison every night."

It was Allan's turn to laugh. "Much doesn't exactly do wild game unless it is squirrel." She wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"Such a pity. Fresh venison sounds lovely." The thought of it made her mouth water. "I think I will have to suggest to the cook to place it on the menu."

"So what is on the menu?"

"You mean, what is the sheriff up to lately?" he nodded. "I don't know. He and Sir Guy have been out of the castle the last few days," she admitted. "Don't you have your own way of getting information? Hood always seems to know what is going on."

"That I can not say," he said quickly making her raise an eyebrow.

"So Allan a Dale doesn't share all his secrets," she nodded. "Its good to know," she grinned. She left the stall to browse another one. She was woe to part with any of her hard earn money—particularly on things that were not considered a necessity. "It seems a simple thing, really." She saw him raise an eyebrow. "Regarding the larder," she clarified. "Why don't you purchase off a farmer here in market? Much wouldn't have to hunt, you would be well fed, and the money would still go to a man trying to pay for his family." She saw his reaction. "Why do you look at me like I am crazy?"

"Believe me, it's not you. But you try to get Robin to spend any money on us. Not a single coin goes to us. If we don't catch it or bake it, we don't eat. Not that they listen to me," he frowned. It was what he had tried to explain to Much that day he was caught by Gisborne. What both saddened and infuriated him was that he sensed Much understood what he was trying to say.

"I'm surprised," Eleanor admitted. "I would have thought that Robin, being a noble, would miss the finer things in life—like good food and wine."

"I think being in the crusades helped to teach him how to live without the finer things in life," Allan pondered.

"Odd, usually those who have the finer things want nothing more than to have more finer things in life." Allan nodded. A whistle caught his attention. "Gotta go," he said and disappeared into the crowd.

_What the bloody hell just happened?_ Eleanor wondered. She had just had a nice, normal conversation with Allan a dale.

She had just changed into her nightgown that evening when a guard knocked, alerting her that Lady Marion was requesting her. She quickly pulled her threadbare dressing gown on as she rushed along the servants quarters to get to Marion's room. She knocked and dropped into a curtsy when Marion told her to enter. "My lady?"

"I am sorry for calling at such an hour, but I need to get dressed," she tried to explain.

"yes, m'lady," Eleanor said as she helped Marion to get into her finest gowns. She brushed Marion's hair and pulled it away from her face. "Is there anything else?"

"No, thank you Eleanor," she smiled. "I am sorry for calling you from your bed."

"Think nothing of it, please," Eleanor said as she closed the door behind her. Yawning she made her way back to her own quarters. She knew she would get only an hour or two of sleep before she would be required to help the lady with undressing.

Well, she didn't sleep well anyways, she told herself. She couldn't remember a time in the last decade she had slept through the entire night.

* * *

_HUGE thanks to **rosebud** (Their interaction continues to get better, promise! Just takes some time... Thanks for reviewing! It made my week!)  
_


	5. Observations

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, nor do I profit from this writing.

SHOULD MARION DIE at the end of season 2? Vote in my poll and let me know what you think!

_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! So many hits and so few reviews!!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Observations  
**

She was assisting Sarah with waiting on Marion the next day. "Eleanor, would you accompany me to Locksley?" she asked. "I would ask you, Sarah, but I know you have a daughter. Can you be spared today, Eleanor?"

"If you wish it," Eleanor said. Griswald, nor any of the other servants, would dare contradict anyone of any title.

It was a short journey to Locksley. "You heard about the boys being abducted?" Marion asked her quietly. Eleanor nodded. "Such a pity."

Eleanor tried to study the lady's reaction before speaking. "Surely Robin Hood will do something. I can not believe he will let a little boy be harmed," she offered.

"Yes, I hope it all works out," Marion said distracted as she thought of a backup plan.

They arrived and took their places on the stage, Eleanor standing behind everyone as they all waited for Robin Hood to show up. She had meant what she told Marion—she didn't believe Robin Hood would let a child suffer, especially on his account. Everything she had heard about him since she arrived in Nottingham made her think well of Hood.

"Hood!" the sheriff yelled as he dragged the boy around with him. Eleanor looked everywhere for a sign of Robin.

The crowd parted to reveal Robin walking towards them. "Stop right there." Eleanor found herself scanning the crowd trying to find Allan. "You make the exchange, Sheriff, otherwise your men will kill me. And if your men kill me, my men will kill you," he shouted. Suddenly she saw Allan burst out with the others. She couldn't explain her reaction at seeing him—happy, excited to see him fighting with Robin Hood, sad to know he had told Guy of Hood's plan as the sheriff took out the rocks.

She caught his eye for the briefest of moments and she thought she could see his pain in them.

"Wait!" Marion yelled drawing her attention. "You can not release this child to him, he is an outlaw."

"Eleanor," Marion said as she unchained the boy. She passed the lad off to Eleanor. "Let me see," Eleanor said and grabbed the boy's wrists, gently massaging them. "Are you hurt anywhere?" he shook his head. They both turned their heads to see what the commotion was and saw an armed man burst out of the barn, causing the boy to gasp in horror. "Shush, it will be alright," Eleanor tried to assure him although she wasn't sure of that herself.

She watched the fight ensue. When Robin was holding Gisborne under water she didn't know what to think or feel.

So she turned the boys head away. "It will all be fine," she promised him as Marion burst forward.

She led the boy to Marion's horse when it was all over. She looked back and caught Allan's eye before he had to rush off with the others.

She couldn't explain it to herself, but something had changed seeing him in this predicament. She knew it was hard for him, but seeing it all first hand was different. Marion returned and as they were traveling back to Locksley she watched as she let the boy loose. If she peered closely she could make out a figure in the woods. "He'll get home safe," Marion told Eleanor.

The one thing Eleanor decided she hated about working at the castle was how everyone talked down to her as if she was a simpleton. She knew very well the boy could find his way home—he certainly was old enough. She also knew that someone else—it looked a lot like Robin—was out there.

But she bit her tongue. "Of course, m'lady," she agreed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She walked to the well to fetch more water. "The boy looked thrilled to have seen Robin Hood face to face," Eleanor told Allan when he joined her.

Allan nodded. "Looked like Christmas came early when Robin made them all honorary members," he told her.

She pushed her hair back away from her face and he couldn't help but wish it was him. "Your hair reminds me of fresh honey," he told her, startling her. He liked to startle her.

"Honey?" she repeated baffled.

"Such a light, golden brown that shines when the light hits it," he tried to explain, embarrassed.

She smiled. "Thank you. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," she admitted. "Don't make a big deal out of it, it was just nice to receive a compliment," she said embarrassed when she saw him smirk.

"You were there," he said. "With the boy."

"Obviously. I am assuming you told Guy about a plan? Robin looked fairly disappointed at one point."

He frowned. "You don't have to remind me of what I am doing."

"Have you thought about stopping? About telling Robin what happened?"

"Yeah, I've thought about stopping, but so far it has all been harmless information," he said. "No one's gotten hurt…"

"How long are you going to justify it to yourself?" she demanded, her hands on her hips. "What about when it goes to far?"

"Why do you keep pushing me?"

"Because you are a good man, and you can be a better one."

"Why do you have faith in me?"

The question threw her for a loop as much as it did Allan. "That's the question, then, isn't it?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "look, I still trust you, and it's not because you are the only other person who knows besides Guy. I just want you to help me with something," he said.

She looked at him wary and confused. "Nothing like what you are probably thinking. I just want you to hold onto this," he said tossing her a money pouch. "I have some buried, but I don't like keeping all my things in one place."

"Allan, I…"

"I trust you with it, and, you know, if you need anything…"

"Now that is entirely too much," Eleanor protested. "I am just surprised. I mean, this is yours… if anyone found me with this…"

"I'll worry about that," he grinned. She looked at the pouch for a moment. She had never held so much money in her life. She finally—after a long battle—put it inside her dress to keep it safe until she could get to her rooms. "Thanks." She heard the sincerity in his voice.

"Allan, just at least think about telling Robin, or quitting. You clearly have more than you had before," she motioned.

"I will…" he said as he left.

He was meeting with Gisborne the next night. "You seem quite taken with one of my servants," he mentioned.

Allan hid his surprise. "So she's pretty," he shrugged. "You were, after all, the one who introduced us."

"Which I think I am beginning to regret. Is she how you are getting your information?"

Allan became angry and fearful. If Guy thought Eleanor was passing on secrets then she would be in danger; a need to protect her rose in him. "I've told you before; I don't know how Robin is getting his information. But I know she has no clue about what is going on. She's a pretty face, but that's about it."

"If I begin to think differently, you can imagine what will happen," Guy warned.

* * *

_huge thank you to **Petite Diable **for reviewing!!_


	6. The Pitts

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, nor do I profit from this writing.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Pitts  
**

Eleanor was running ragged and the sun had only barely risen. With several servants out because of the disease in Pitt street, and a few more having their days off—including Gretchen—the ones left were facing a mountain of work to accomplish. "I'll take Marion for you," another girl offered as Eleanor placed a tray together for the sheriff.

"Thanks," she said quickly as she balanced the tray and pitcher of hot water up the stairs. The brief thought of perhaps she could overhear something useful for Allan entered her mind. She wondered why she cared about helping him.

She didn't have time to dwell on it, though, and pushed all thoughts of eavesdropping on the sheriff aside as she got the door open. She quickly put the fresh water next to his basin and set his tray down on his desk. She waited but he simply waved his hand to dismiss her.

She was thankful it was quick. Everyone dreaded waiting on the sheriff.

"I wish you could come," Gretchen said as she tied her cape on. "I feel dreadful for leaving you with all this going on. Promise me you will stay away from Pitt street," she pleaded. "I hate the idea I am leaving and you may catch the pestilence."

"I'll be fine, you just enjoy your day away from this," Eleanor said giving her a quick hug as she went back to kneading bread.

"That I will," Gretchen grinned. She was heading towards the door when Henrietta, the girl who had gone up to wait on Marion, called for them. "Are you still leaving, Gretchen?" she whispered. Gretchen nodded, confused. "Perfect. Lady Marion is going to sneak out with you, is that alright?"

They knew if they were caught sneaking Marion out it would be _their _necks swinging from the gallows. Gretchen and Eleanor shared a look. "Alright, is she ready to leave now?" Henrietta nodded and she saw Marion in the shadows of the staircase.

Gretchen found a few other women also leaving and the three of them walked out the gates with Marion creeping behind them. "Marion wishes to help those on Pitt street," Henrietta whispered to Eleanor. "You know her father the sheriff has locked away? I hear he hasn't been feeding him, either," she whispered.

Eleanor raised an eyebrow in shock. She really shouldn't have been surprised after living in the castle for so long. "How is the soup?"

"Nearly done. How is the bread?"

"I have some ready here," Eleanor said as she laid out the settings for the midday meal, a plan running through her head. She laid out the loaves of bread, setting one to the side. As she sliced the bread, she dug a hollow bowl inside the spare one and set the top back on. She then dipped out the soup into the bowls. She glanced to make sure no one was looking and she ladled some of the soup into the bowl in the bread. She quickly placed the top back on the bread hoping if anyone glanced at it it looked normal.

Henrietta and another servant came to take away the platters with the lunch. Her heart was racing but she was thankful she gave no outward indication of the fact she was planning something.

Placing the loaf on a napkin with a spoon, she wrapped the bundle up. She placed it on the platter to be carried down to the guards in the dungeon. In all the confusion of to few workers no one noticed her taking the odd job.

She made her way down to the dungeon. She rarely was down in the dark, dank place. The last time had been when she met Allan, she realized. She placed the tray down and watched the guards dig in. "This is for Sir Edward," she said.

"The sheriff says he ain't to get any food until his daughter knows her place," one of the guards said.

"He says the lady Marion is beginning to learn her place, to give the old fart this meager bread before he keels over on us," Eleanor lied hoping it would sound like something the sheriff would say. Before the guard could question it she headed towards the cell, glad she didn't have to walk long down the hall.

"Tell the sheriff I don't care for what's on his table," Sir Edward said.

"This isn't from the sheriff's table, my lord," Eleanor whispered. She gently placed it through the bars and made her way back out before the guards thought she was tarrying.

She was walking back towards the kitchen to help clean it up and start preparations for the evening meal when she saw Allan out of the corner of her eye. "Why were you in the dungeon?" he asked worriedly.

"Sir Edward needed to be fed," she whispered, looking to make sure no one heard them. "Why? I thought Robin and his men were in Pitt street?"

Allan sighed and ran his hands through hair. "Everything is just gone mad," he said. "That was Will's father the sheriff killed this morning," he said. "And Will and his brother are both half-mad with grief right now. And on top that I … I am waiting to meet Guy."

"More secrets?" she asked, her hands crossed over her chest. "When is this going to stop, Allan? You will eventually run out of secrets and then what use to Guy will you be?"

"Don't you think I have thought about this?" he asked. "All I can do is think about this. About how this hurts Robin, me, the guys. Even you. I would never get them hurt, never anything like that," he explained. "But I can't quit, yet."

"And when is a good time to quit? When you tell one secret to many and give up Robin? Or when he finds out?" she stormed back to the castle. "I don't have time for another one of these conversations, Allan. With everything going on we are shorthanded."

"Eleanor," He called out. "Just… be careful, alright?" she walked inside without turning around. He rushed up to catch up with her at the threshold. "I mean it; Guy might suspect something…" He saw terror in her eyes at that announcement but instead of cowering she straightened her spine.

"Worry about your _own _neck, Allan. It's what you are good at. Besides, I can handle whatever Guy throws at me, I've suffered worse," she spat out as she stormed inside.

Why did she let him aggravate her so? She normally stayed as far away as possible from any male. She certainly never attempted to befriend one. She had never met one worth befriending, after all ….

_No, don't think about him. Do not give him any more power over you. Gretchen would tell you that if she was here_ she lectured herself. She put her frustration and confusion into kneading bread.

It was an hour later or so when she was checking on the bread in the oven when she heard, "Eleanor, when you have finished there, go to the third floor corridor and change the sheets," Griswald decided. She had never seen Griswald frazzled, but today was the closest she had ever been with half of her force missing.

It was a few minutes more before she the bread was ready to be cooled. She washed her hands and made her way upstairs. Something caught her eye and she took a look out the window. She saw Allan and the one she guessed was John running along the outside corridor as if looking for someone.

She fetched the clean sheets and heard knocking from a door further down the hall. Raising an eyebrow she walked over to the door. "Who's there?"

"Please, let me out," a foreign voice asked.

It was a woman and she had a foreign accent. If Eleanor didn't know better she would guess it was Robin's Saracen—what was her name, Jack? She unbolted the door and swung it open. She raised an eyebrow when the door opened to reveal Djaq in one of the closets. "Thank you."

"Well, it looks like you could use all the help you can get," she deadpanned. Especially if they got locked up in useless old closets. Will came rushing around the corner, surprised to see Djaq out. "I'll just be off, then," Eleanor excused herself, shaking her head.

"She thinks I got lost and locked myself in the closet or something," Djaq said surprised. "Surely she doesn't think I am that…"

"Djaq, the antidote," Will asked. She looked at him wearily. "Robin took the poison, and the sheriff is poisoned too." Djaq's eyes widened in horror and they sped their way in the opposite direction of Eleanor.

* * *

_Huge thanks to **PetiteDiablo** for another great review! _

_To the hundreds of others who are reading, please review! (Even 'update soon' is appreciated! ^_^). I still have a poll open in my profile that will affect this story. _Should Marion die at the end of the season?_ if you would rather tell me in a review, that is fine, too!_


	7. Absence

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, nor do I profit from this writing.

_**A/N:** Finally getting to the juicy bit of Allan working for Guy! Yay!_

_This story will continue with my own version of season 3. The series hasn't aired here in the US, and I have already planned out what happens (and _who _arrives for Guy ^_^)_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Absence**

"Is it only me, or has Allan been mysteriously absent?" Gretchen pondered as they cleaned the bedrooms. "I haven't seen him corner you, or hear you talk about him, for nearly 2 days."

"No, it isn't just you," Eleanor said as she scooped out the ashes from the fireplace.

"Perhaps it's a good thing he can't see you like this, a little cinder girl," Gretchen teased making Eleanor roll her eyes.

"I don't understand why you care so much."

"Because he aggravates you, and you let him," Gretchen smiled. "There is something oddly charming about Allan a dale."

"You have fallen under Allan a Dale's infamous charm!" Eleanor accused.

"That isn't important. What's important is _you _have," Gretchen said as she finished fluffing the last pillow and Eleanor laid the makings for a new fire.

"I never said I felt one way or another," Eleanor pointed out.

"You don't have to _say_ anything, Eleanor," Gretchen explained. "You are known throughout the castle because of your avoidance of the male servants. You don't avoid or ignore Allan. You actually seem to _enjoy_ his company."

"When he isn't full of himself," Eleanor grinned. "And don't let him know that!" she threatened Gretchen. "I don't know why, I can't explain it. Perhaps there may be a few decent men in England after all."

"It seems they are all outlaws," Gretchen laughed as they moved on to the next bedroom.

"It is odd he hasn't come at all, even for, uh, business," Eleanor said quickly less someone overhears them or she blabs to Gretchen Allan's traitorous work.

"It is odd to see the Sheriff with his knickers in a twist when it doesn't involve Robin." They had all been subjected to the Sheriff's murderous mood once his house guest arrived ill. "Could it have been Robin?"

"How? Wouldn't they have just killed him?" Eleanor asked and Gretchen shrugged. They rushed through the rest of the bedrooms before having to serve the midday meal.

By evening she still had not seen Allan. She had become accustomed to him coming up on her unawares. Or seeing him fleeing with the rest of the outlaws from their latest exploit. Or meeting with Guy.

But she hadn't seen him at all for 2 days. It never happened. And the dark thought that somehow his secret was out entered her mind. Perhaps Robin forbade him to leave the camp and join in the outlaw's exploits? Was he under some sort of house arrest like Lady Marion?

_You shouldn't care… you shouldn't care…_ she told herself over and over again but as she watched the Sheriff, Guy, and Marion eat she couldn't deny the fact that she _did _care.

Bloody hell.

"My lord Sheriff, he is awake," a servant came and the Sheriff jumped up so quickly he nearly knocked over the servant.

Allan's warning kept repeating in her head as she felt Guy and the other guards watching her. They had never noticed her presence before and she felt unnerved now with the attention. _Don't do anything you wouldn't normally do. Keep your head down and your nose clean. Just tend to your chores. Stay out of trouble, don't give them a reason…_

_…**he **never needed a reason_ the thought crept in unbidden, making her shiver. She had finally stopped having nightmares, looking over her shoulder, only waking twice in the middle of the night.

She was lost in thought as she cleaned up the table. Gretchen shot her a worried look but didn't distract her as she and another maid tidied up the hall.

Shouts and scuffles from the wing drew everyone's attention but the servants continued on with their work. Robin Hood had simply become another occurrence to their daily routine they had to work around.

"Don't lollygag!" Griswald said as she hit the new girl. "Get those up to the master chambers now!"

Everyone kept their head down as Griswald chastised the new servant. They had all gone through it but that didn't make anyone reach out to comfort or explain the ways of the kitchen to her. Not until Griswald had let them retire for the night would someone—if the girl was lucky—try to befriend the new girl and give her pointers.

"Eleanor!" Griswald yelled and Eleanor jumped, quickly running to the head housekeeper. "Head to Locksley, supervise the table there."

"Yes, ma'am," Eleanor nodded.

"Take someone with you if you must. Baskets are there," she said and pointed to where the cooks were loading large baskets with everything from grapes to biscuits. "Don't dawdle!" Gristwald yelled and Eleanor rushed across the kitchen.

"Gretchen, want to help?" she asked. Eager for the chance to get out of Griswald's eyesight she quickly agreed.

"What is going on, anyways?" Gretchen ask as they carried the loaded baskets to the pony cart. "Why aren't Guy's servants doing anything?"

"Why don't you go ask Griswald?" Eleanor teased as she slapped the reigns.

They arrived quickly at Locksley and saw that a table was being carried out towards the pond. A few other men were tuning up the ducking chair. "A witch? Who is a witch?" Gretchen wondered as she carried out the baskets with Eleanor to the table.

They didn't have to wait long as the procession from the castle arrived with guards surrounding the unlucky woman to be tested. Nobles took their seats and Gretchen and Eleanor quickly carried pitchers of wine and platters of food around.

"If the accused drowns, proving the devil has left her, she will be buried on consecrated ground," the sheriff's voice rang out.

"Constipated ground," the befuddled man chimed in, drawing more than a few curious looks.

The sheriff continued, "if, however, the accused doesn't drown, proving the devil still to be within her, she will be burned. Hard to know which to root for," he chuckled as he sat on his throne and they lowered the woman in.

Everyone was watching expectantly as they raised the chair and then lowered it again. Everyone was so involved as they watched Vaysey toy with the executioners until he finally allowed them to raise the chair again.

When Matilda gasped for breath and started cursing the sheriff, Eleanor jumped, nearly splattering the pitcher of wine all over herself. A quick look around told her she wasn't the only one startled as she quickly went to refill cups.

Gretchen and Eleanor met up as they served the same nobleman. "She must be a witch," the nobleman's wife whispered to her husband. "No one could naturally have survived that!"

"Elle," Gretchen said with a slight nod. "Isn't that…"

Eleanor shot her a look to be quiet. She saw Allan with one of the other outlaws creep up behind the nobles up to the befuddled Henry's chair. _Well, he's alive_ she thought as she scurried off to another before refilling the pitcher.

A collective gasp made her turn around and see the empty chair. "Gisborne!" Vaysey yelled, knocking over his own drink. Gretchen went to pick it off the ground as Eleanor fetched him a new goblet.

They finished packing up and headed back to Nottingham. "Why didn't you …"

"I don't think the other outlaws know about our, uh," she wasn't sure what to call it, "arrangement." It sounded vile on her tongue.

Gretchen didn't like the choice either. "Arrangement? You sound like you are a harem girl, or a tavern girl."

"I don't even know what to call it, but the fact remains they don't know about me. I think. And why draw attention to myself! Besides, they were in the middle of abducting Henry."

Gretchen looked her over. "You don't have to get defensive, Eleanor," she huffed. "I was just asking. Whatever is or is not going on between you and Allan and the outlaws is obviously none of my business."

Eleanor sighed. "Things are just complicated, Gretchen. Especially in my own head."

Gretchen gave her a sorrowful look. "You left it all behind."

"I hope."

* * *

_Yay! 4 reviews this time! Most for any chapter!_

_Huge thank you to** FelizNavidad** (Thanks! I like them to bring the best out of each other ^_^) **petite diable **(He has little ways to show, coming up. Right now I think he is afraid of spooking her again, like in chapter 2-ish. And he has a lot on his mind, ^_^) **katieee** (They are so close! I promise! Now that he is going to be in the castle things will definitely evolve. And we find out about her past when Allan finds out!) and **katherine Moonhawk** (thank you so much for a wonderful review! It made my morning! My normal beta is overloaded so she doesn't normally have time to beta this for me, I'll put out more effort from now on, though. Thanks!)  
_


	8. New Teams

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, nor do I profit from this writing.

* * *

**Chapter 8: New Teams  
**

Rumors always ran rampant in the castle; it was the only source of entertainment for the servants. But the fact she hadn't seen Allan for days made the rumors about his betrayal all the more difficult to face.

_One of Robin Hood's men has abandoned him._

_No, I heard he was kicked out of Sherwood._

_I heard he tried to slit Robin's throat in his sleep_ a third whispered, making Eleanor frown.

Gretchen pulled Eleanor aside as they exited the castle and practically dragged her friend till they had a little privacy. "Don't tell me it's Allan," Gretchen demanded. "Everyone is saying Robin has kicked someone out of his gang. Well?"

"I don't know anything for sure, they haven't been here for days, remember?" Eleanor hedged.

Gretchen frowned. "It is Allan, or you wouldn't be trying to protect him! Elle!" Gretchen wiped her hands against her apron in agitation as she tried to think. "I am thrilled you have befriended someone, truly I am. But how can it be the same man who would do something so awful to get kicked out by Robin Hood?"

"You don't know what you are talking about," Eleanor huffed. "First of all, these are nothing but vicious rumors right now. You know us, Gretchen. Servants gossip just as much as they breath."

"I am just trying to understand how the one man in all England you learn to trust is the same man who would betray his friends."

"First, I am not sure I trust him. Second, perhaps they betrayed him first?" Eleanor countered, making Gretchen raise an eyebrow. Eleanor took a deep breath; she wasn't use to expressing herself this angry. Only with Gretchen, and now Allan, did she feel safe to express her emotions. "Remember weeks ago when Guy fetched me to go to the dungeons?" Gretchen nodded. "It was Allan. They had captured and tortured him. It was Allan that I tended to."

Gretchen didn't say anything for a moment but Eleanor saw understanding in her friend's eyes. "You've known this whole time," she realized. "So you saw some similarities, I understand that…" she trailed off. "But how could he betray Robin?"

"Wouldn't you have agreed to anything under such circumstances?" Eleanor asked.

Gretchen simply sighed. "As you say, they are vicious rumors. Surely Robin, being the hero that he is, is the forgiving sort." What Gretchen didn't add was that the simple fact he won Eleanor's allegiance was good enough for her.

If he betrayed Elle, though, there would be hell to pay.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Griswald was in true form as she ran the kitchen in preparation for the King's Birthday celebration. "Idiot!" she yelled as she backhanded someone. "does this look right to you? Where is Wales?" she demanded looking at the cake.

No one dared correct Griswald. She probably had never set foot outside of Nottingham, but she had studied the sketchings of England, Scotland, Wales, and Ireland, and wouldn't tolerate for anything less than perfection.

"Psst," a voice whispered and she turned, rubbing a floured hand across her cheek. She caught a glance of Allan and did a quick look to make sure she wouldn't be missed. Gretchen winked, showing she would cover for her.

Eleanor slipped in the room. "You haven't been underfoot for days," she teased. She eyed the new outfit and saw his expression. "So the rumors are true?"

"The game is up," Allan said leaning against the door frame.

Seeing him there looking so defeated tugged at her heartstrings. She immediately told her heart to not get involved. She hadn't seen him for nigh on a week, which was worrisome. What was even _more_ annoying was the fact she was worried. Instead, she simply asked: "Are you that surprised?"

He didn't say anything for a minute. "No. I had hoped Robin would at least understand… but he left me my life, I can't complain."

"He was going to kill you?!" Eleanor demanded enraged. "That's insufferable."

Allan was surprised but secretly happy to see her get upset on his behalf. Usually she was so busy trying to act like there was nothing between them, or pushing him. He could admit that she was pushing him to be better.

But he liked seeing her take his side, to feel for him. "Like I said, I can't really say anything."

"But surely, if you told him about what Guy was doing to you…"

"I tried."

She seethed. "That incorrigible, bloody, toad minded prat," she spat out. Her respect for Robin was diminished if he wouldn't give Allan a chance to explain, to actually listen.

"Its my own fault, isn't that what you always tell me?"

"Yes, it is," she agreed. Her heart wasn't in it, though. "Perhaps when Robin has a chance to think about it, he will let you explain. But, umm…" she studied his clothes. "I don't think working for Guy is going to help you win Robin over."

"And what am I to do in the meantime? No, Robin made it clear he never wants to see me again. Even found my stash in the forest."

"Wait," she said as she sprinted off. She dug under her mattress and scurried back, handing him his pouch. "It's all there," she said quickly.

He didn't even count it, just tied it to his belt. "I told you, I trust you," Allan said. He dug something out of his pocket and handed it to her, grabbing her hand and placing it in the palm of her hand. He held her hand a moment longer than necessary, but dropped it before he could spook her again.

She looked down at the trinket in surprise. It was what she was looking at in the market weeks ago. "I… thank you," she stammered out.

He had the distinct impression no one had given her a gift before, and the thought he was the first made him grin. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"You are incorrigible, Allan a Dale," she rolled her eyes as she placed the gift in her pocket. "What are you going to do?"

He couldn't resist any longer and decided to risk it. He might not have another chance after meeting with the sheriff. He reached out to touch her again and dusted the flour off her cheek. "Work for Guy. I'm waiting to meet the Sheriff now. What else can I do?"

"You could give Robin time, if you want to go back. You could find a place of your own. You have money now, Allan. Freedom. What more could you want?" She fought against her natural instincts when she saw Allan reach for her. She held still to see what he was planning on, and was surprised by his gentle touch.

"There's a lot more that I want, Eleanor," he grinned, happy to see her blush.

"Beware working for the Sheriff, Allan. Don't forget why you were fighting against him in the first place," she warned as she hurried back to the kitchen.

Eleanor arrived back in the kitchen to find Gretchen was gone. She didn't have time to talk with her friend, anyways, no matter how much she wanted Gretchen's opinion. Allan seemed to enjoy confusing her. She pushed all thoughts aside best she could, though, as Griswald was now inspecting the second cake and ordering everyone about. Eleanor was laden down with trays full of trenchers of food as she hustled up the steps with several other serving girls. Whatever was going on, one thing was for certain: the sheriff was happy. Not a good omen, but at the same time, a good omen for the servants.

Gretchen was carrying linens when she saw the minstrels. _Minstrels?_ She thought studying them. They were perhaps the silliest minstrels she had seen. Perhaps they were jesters?

It was when she approached the group she recognized them as Robin Hood's gang. She had only seen them a few times herself, but she had heard enough about them from Eleanor's accounts of the stories Allan regaled her with to recognize them. _Well, they obviously don't want to be recognized, Gretchen,_ she reminded herself. _Besides, if the rumors are true, they won't even give Allan a chance…_

Just as she was defending Allan to herself, she found herself approaching them. "You aren't our normal minstrels, sir," she smiled to the one with the lute.

"Ah, the sheriff wanted the best to celebrate the king's birthday," he stammered. He seem to grow in confidence as he talked, making her smile.

_He must be Much, Robin's former manservant. _"Then are you the best?" _why am I flirting with him? Although, he may be handsome, it is difficult to tell under all these ridiculous ribbons._

"We've been all over: London, Brighton…"

"Right, come on," Robin ordered marching in making both Much and Gretchen frown.

"I was just in the middle of…" Much tried to whisper but Gretchen overheard making her smile.

"Now," Robin bossed. Gretchen frowned at the back of his head before remembering her place; after all, he was an Earl. Sort of.

She shared a smile with Much as he rushed off with the rest of the "minstrels." _No time to daydream, Gretchen,_ she chided herself. If she was any later Griswald would certainly punish her.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"What is the point of celebrating the King's Birthday if we can not celebrate?" Gretchen moaned as she lifted another basket of the tar. "And what part of the celebration is this?"

"Either you have really strange customs here in Nottingham, or the Sheriff is up to one of his games."

They shared a look. "The sheriff," they said together. Several of the men and women had been ordered to build a fire over the large cauldron and heat the tar. Tar had been heated separately in smaller cauldrons so they didn't have to wait for the larger mixture to boil. Unfortunately, it made the transfer even more treacherous as they went from smaller cauldron to the massive one in the center of the square.

"Allan is Guy's man, now, right?" Gretchen repeated. "Then why haven't we seen him?"

"I am more upset I haven't seen the 'minstrels,' especially if they look as you described them," Eleanor laughed. "They…" she trailed off as guards hauled out Allan. "What?" she asked confused. "Something's wrong." They certainly weren't treating him as Guy's man, and he was back to wearing his other breeches and tunic. "Gretchen," Eleanor whispered looking around. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Gretchen didn't know what to say. She had a bad feeling, too. They all assumed the sheriff had found some new way of torturing some poor soul for entertainment; the thought it could be Allan was too unbelievable.

"Come on," Gretchen said leading the way around from their position by the kitchen towards the square. They shifted through the crowd trying not to touch any of the nobles who had gathered.

Suddenly guards burst forth bringing Robin Hood. "Ah. Here we have Robin Hood and his good friend, Allan a Dale. Both are outlaws, making them enemies of Good King Richard himself. What better way of celebrating His Majesty's birthday than by watching these two outlaws duke it out?" the sheriff cackled. "You loose, you fry. You win, well…" he trailed off. He signaled the guards who began to prod both of the men.

"There are Robin's men," Gretchen pointed out, catching sight of Much.

"What can they do, though?" Eleanor asked. "And don't tell a soul—especially his—but I am rooting for Allan."

Gretchen grinned. The fact she still insisted on keeping her affection from Allan was amusing. "Surely they can put this behind them and work togeth—maybe not," she changed her mind as she saw them take a swing at each other. They watched as they swung and stumbled across the board. Eleanor felt as if her heart was in her throat. This was simply madness. In one day she had learned Allan was kicked out and was now watching him fight for his life against his former friend.

She gasped as she watched Allan stumble and nearly loose his balance. "I don't think I can watch," Eleanor said covering her eyes.

"He got his footing back," Gretchen promised and Eleanor glanced. They were clasping hands so tightly neither could feel anything in them any longer.

"Look at Much!" Gretchen whispered.

"of all times," Eleanor began as she saw him begin to play the instrument. Then the dart flew out surprising them. "Any particular reason you were watching Much?" Gretchen teased.

They watched Robin and Allan get down from the plank and she started to relax. Now this was just a regular fight. Surely he would be fine in a regular fight.

She watched the big man—Little John, she corrected—knock Allan down. "Why that overgrown…" Eleanor started and Gretchen watched she let go of Gretchen's hand and began to run to where Allan was laying.

Gretchen couldn't get across as suddenly flames erupted from where Robin had shot the cauldron. She peered across, trying to see how Allan and Eleanor were. She was rushing up towards the steps for a better look as Robin's men rushed past. She made eye contact with Much again. _What is this feeling?_ She wondered. She decided to ignore whatever it was.

Eleanor managed to reach Allan's side before the flames erupted. "Allan?" she wondered as she offered his hand but he ignored it. She tried not to be offended. "Let me look at that. It seems I am forever tending to you," she teased.

"No, Eleanor," he said pushing her hand away as he rubbed his jaw.

"Now is not the time to be proud. Let me help you, Allan. Don't push me away."

"You push me away often enough."

She glared at him. "Alright, have it your way. Get by without my help," she said, referring to his entire stay in the castle. "Griswald is probably having a fit because so many of the servants were watching and not working. I have more than enough to worry about."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_later, in London:_

The courier bowed before the throne as he passed the message. A wave of the man's hand dismissed him. After reading the parchment the man's voice called, "fetch Lord Canterbury."

A moment later the lord entered the room and bowed before the throne.

"I have received some distressing news, William."

"Regarding Richard?"

"No, Richard's missives are few and far between. It seems our friend Winchester has gone and gotten himself killed by some outlaws called Robin Hood."

"Surely you jest. Harold would never die by something so undignified as outlaws."

"Well, Harold would certainly never die by anything as dignified as going to war," the man drawled and Canterbury laughed. "I seem to recall that you and the late Winchester had some disputes between you regarding your land."

"Harold was a boastful man, John. He always tried to claim a part of Canterbury that never belonged to him."

"Well, I for one never tolerated such boasts. As a sign of the long friendship between us, take whatever lands with my approval you wish of his estate. He certainly will not be needing it, and he has no heir."

"You have always been generous, John," Canterbury said happily. "I believe Marguerite had her eye on a parcel of Winchester's estate. She will be most happy to inherit it."

John smiled. "I wish to tell her myself. It has been far to long since I had any good news to tell her. It is a marvelous day when Marguerite is happy."

* * *

_I spent the weekend writing this story and am nearly done with season 2. I just couldn't stop! I have the next 50 pages written and I am excited where this is going ^_^ Updates will be a little slow the next 2 weeks or so, though, because of school.  
_

_I wanted to introduce some figures that will be coming up later, too ^_~_

_Special thanks to **Sharnay** (Thanks! I was hesitant to deal with Allan as traitor, but I am loving it so far!) and **katieee** (Oh, they definitely get closer! Thank you!)  
_


	9. Risky Confrontations

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, nor do I profit from this writing.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Risky Confrontations **

"At least it was only a few knocks to the chin and such," Gretchen decided as they finally were able to retire to their room. She and Eleanor were bedmates and shared their room with two other girls. Luckily, it was just the two of them for the moment. "He was probably just speaking from pride; heaven knows my brother has enough pride for three men."

"Male pride is one thing I know well," Eleanor sighed as she stretched out, looking out the window at the evening stars.

"Well… what now?" Gretchen asked.

Eleanor rolled over and grinned. "Well, you could start by telling me what you think about Much," she teased.

"Now you are being absurd, and avoiding the question."

"Pot calling the kettle black," Eleanor pointed out. She sighed as she rolled back onto her back. "I don't know. Things were awkward enough _before._"

"I have the feeling the two of you will always argue," Gretchen laughed. "It is nice to see you yell at someone. I'm sorry I missed it."

Eleanor gave a 'hmph' as she rolled over, away from Gretchen, to face the window.

She had fallen asleep only to wake up a short while later. She gingerly got out of bed and headed to the window. She looked down at her socks, feeling how threadbare they were. She made a mental note to patch them, again.

She sat on the sill as she looked out. A noise outside startled her and she peered into the night only to find Allan. "What are you doing?" Eleanor whispered.

"I couldn't sleep, and I ended up here," he said. "What about you?"

"This is my room," she pointed out. "I still don't know why _you_ are _here_."

"I just wanted to see you."

"You could have fetched a guard to send for me," she pointed out.

"I didn't want to wake you up." Silence fell before them as she wondered what Allan was up to now. "I just wanted to know if things were alright between us."

"Everything is as it should be, Master Allan."

He frowned at that. "Don't get me wrong, I like it and all. It just doesn't sound right coming from you."

"You are Guy's man now, what did you expect?"

"I am just trying to save my neck, Eleanor."

"I know."

"Are we alright?"

"We are how we have always been," she smiled.

"Which is what?" he asked.

She grinned as she closed the shutter on him. "Heaven if I know," she whispered to herself.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

She was carrying out the leftovers to the hounds when she saw Marion confront Allan. She had watched Allan all morning as he led the Sheriff around the Castle. Suddenly it became all to real the situation Allan was in. He had to ensure his safety with the Sheriff but she knew that in his heart Allan didn't want to betray his friends.

She caught his attention as he walked inside with Guy and he nodded. She hoped he would find her soon.

She was hanging up the wash when Allan found her. "Guy and the sheriff are about to debut the birdcage," he said.

"It was ingenious of you, Allan."

"I'm not being funny, but that sounded like a compliment," he grinned.

She hit him with a wet sock. "You have been busy all morning."

"Now you sound like Marion."

"What does Marion have to do with any of this?" She saw the way he avoided talking about Marion when he started to go on about just meeting with her this morning. "Don't tell me, I have my own theories. I didn't want to talk about Marion anyways."

"You wanted to talk to me?" he asked surprised. "Usually you avoid me."

"Do I have to hit you with another sock?" Obviously it wasn't a very threatening threat as he simply ginned. "Have you told him all of the secrets?"

"What?" she gave him a look. "No, alright. I haven't."

"Good," she nodded. "Leave a few to yourself, Allan."

"Why?"

"Only tell him 8 out of 10 secrets. It will certainly impress him enough to save your neck," she said. "But don't burn all of your bridges with Robin."

"They are already burned."

She looked over at him from where she was pinning the shirt on the line. She wiped her wet hands on her apron before grabbing his hand. "I have seen you through all of this Allan. I don't want you to tell all the secrets because I know at the heart of it all, you are still Robin's man. It is just going to take time for him to realize that."

"I told him to clear the strong room and some of Robin's passages into the castle."

"Did you give him ones that were Robin's favorite?" she asked and laughed when he nodded. She would have just to spite Robin. "Just remember not to give him all of his secrets."

"I told Guy I couldn't show him the camp."

"Did you refuse, or did you say it was because you can't? If you refuse they have no reason to keep you. Just … persuade them Robin has a mobile camp, like gypsies or something."

"You are quite the little strategist aren't you?"

"Is that another compliment?" she asked surprised. "That is the second one from you, Allan. Best be careful, I might loose my head."

He laughed. "You are too practical to loose your head."

"And you are a good man, Allan a Dale. Don't let Robin make you question that."

A trumpet blast from the square drew their attention. "I have to go to the unveiling."

"I'll see it after supper I 'spose," she said as she went back to her laundry, neither saw Marion and Guy spying on them from various parts of the castle.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

She was fetching things to make a new batch of soap when Guy came around the corner. "My lord," she said dropping into a curtsy.

"It is clear you have remained on good terms with Allan since the dungeon," Guy said.

"He has insisted on antagonizing me, yes, my lord," she said quickly. She couldn't lie that they had never seen each other—it was clear Guy already knew better. But she didn't want him to think they were friends. She didn't understand this protectionist urge.

"Good. Allow him to continue in his pursuits, however unfruitful they may be," Guy added. Did Guy know she avoided the male servants? "I want you to find out from Allan how Robin learned of our plans."

"I don't think he trusts me with that information, my lord."

"Then you will have to get him to trust you," Guy said ending the conversation. She finally raised her head after he left, one hand placed on her stomach as she took a deep breath.

"_Just be careful, Eleanor," Allan called out behind her. He rushed up the steps quickly to place himself between her and the door. "I mean it; Guy might suspect something…"_

The memory floated back clear as a bell. Did Guy still suspect her? Or was he simply using her?

"Eleanor? Lady Marion is looking for you," a maid called out. Eleanor went to find what Marion needed as she thought over what Guy had said.

"Eleanor," Marion said as Eleanor dropped into another curtsy. "I have appreciated all your work, and I wanted to warn you. Be careful of Allan."

Eleanor ogled Marion but Marion misinterpreted her confusion. "I know this must be a difficult thing to comprehend. Do you know what kind of man he is?"

Eleanor glared at Marion. "Yes. Do you?" she asked haughtily.

Marion frowned. "I know you don't understand…"

Eleanor ogled Marion but Marion misinterpreted her confusion. "I know this must be a difficult thing to comprehend. Do you know what kind of man he is?"

Eleanor wanted to glare at Marion so lowered her eyes instead. "Yes. Do you?" she asked, afraid she might have sound a little haughty.

Marion frowned. "I know you don't understand…"

She should be used to people thinking her dumb as an ox by now, but she couldn't understand this urge to stand up for Allan. If half of her suspicions about Marion were true, than she should _know_ what a good man Allan is. "Forgive me, my lady, but was there something I could do for you?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"I wanted to tell you what kind of man Allan is. You know he was part of Robin Hood's gang, surely," Marion said. It wasn't a question, but Eleanor nodded. "He betrayed his friends and is now selling his secrets to the enemy!"

"Forgive me, my lady, but perhaps they betrayed him first," Eleanor suggested, looking at the floor.

"That's absurd," Marion said. "Is that what he has told you? He is a compulsive liar, Eleanor…"

"I am well versed in what kind of man Allan is, and perhaps I know…" _what are you doing, Eleanor?!_

"Go on," Marion encouraged.

"My lady, most say you are a lady of integrity, that if you give your word you will hold to it," Eleanor said looking up. "May I speak freely without loosing my place here in the castle?"

Marion nodded, surprised. "Of course."

"Allan made a mistake, heaven knows that. He knows that. Have you even talked to Allan to learn what happened to him that would make him work for such people? Robin wouldn't listen, either."

"There are no excuses for betrayal," Marion stated.

"When I first arrived in Nottingham and all anyone would talk about was Robin Hood, I thought how wonderful such a noble must be to give up his life of luxury for his pursuits against the sheriff. I know men the devil himself would call brother and welcome with open arms but now I find that Robin and all the others who doubt Allan's loyalty are the most uncaring souls I have ever had the misfortune to meet and my estimation of Hood has diminished," Eleanor said, her hands pressed on her stomach that was tensed with fear and trepidation. _What the bloody hell is making me stand up for Allan like this?_ she wondered.

"This is outrageous. Allan betrayed his friends and he has obviously turned you to his side."

Eleanor laughed. "My lady, Allan is just as confused by me as you are at this moment. I am confused about him, but I know better than you what he has gone through. I would never tell him this himself but I think of him as..." _what? What is this feeling? _"a friend. But as for a man who calls himself Allan's friend who first abandons him and then refuses to listen before banishment? That I can not comprehend."

"He offered the traitor, Allan, a chance to come forward. Robin doesn't abandon his men."

"I beg to differ, my lady. I witnessed it with my own eyes."

"You must be mistaken. Allan lied to his friends and betrayed Robin, he would have no problems lying to you. Harmless lies, innocent betrayals—such things do not exist."

"Neither do _good_ _outlaws_, my lady," she curtsied. Silence fell between them for a moment.

"If I may, I have chores to attend to."

"Why do you believe in him if you don't let him know you have faith in him?" Marion asked puzzled.

"Since when are things ever straightforward? You play Guy to your own advantage, faking sentiment you do not quite feel. I hide what I may feel because…"

"Because?"

"I do not understand it, or trust this feeling," Eleanor admitted.

_What could make her distrust her feelings for Allan_? Marion wondered. "Go," she said puzzled. She didn't understand this maid, but she was certainly intrigued by the woman who trusted a traitor enough to risk her life like this.

* * *

_I shouldn't have updated, school work is crazy, but I couldn't help myself ^_^ Where have all my reviewers gone?_

_HUGE thanks to **Sharnay** (This is partly my anger at Robin coming out of Eleanor, I think. I wanted to complicate Robin's perception by others, and to defend Allan) and **Katiee** (I don't think we'll see jealousy, but there are other emotional issues they will have to get through, I promise!).  
_


	10. Post Confrontations

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, nor do I profit from this writing.

_I seem incapable of writing a short Robin Hood Story. Season 2 is well over 100 pages, and i have started writing my version of season 3 (it will be AU in this story) and introducing all of my surprises! I hope it is as enjoyable to everyone as it has been for me ^_^_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Post Confrontations  
**

Eleanor's knees were weak as she managed to get down the stairs. She finally just sat down. _Fool!_ she chided herself. _Why would you risk your life and your place here in the castle for Allan?_

"Hey, you alright?" Allan asked walking past.

Eleanor glared at him. His timing was impeccable. She stood and dragged him into the closet.

"Not being funny, but isn't this a bit fast for you?" he teased.

"Oh get your head out of the gutter, Allan," she hissed. "I need you to be truthful with me."

"Okay, okay, breathe, Nora."

She looked surprised although why she couldn't say. Allan had a way of always surprising her. Only Gretchen called her by a nickname but she found she liked Allan's name for her. "You said you trusted me, Allan. I need you to trust me now."

"What's wrong?"

"You and Lady Marion know each other from before you entered the castle," she accused.

"Alright, so we have passed…"

"Allan, trust me," she said. "I don't have time for your fast talk or charm."

"Yes, I know Marion."

"She has been working for Robin," she accused. "I can see she is using Guy, and there were rumors that she cares for Hood since they were children."

"Why do you ask?"

"_Allan_."

"What if I said yes?"

"Thank you," Eleanor sighed. "I know you are protecting her."

"What is this all about?"

"Guy ordered me to find out how Robin was getting his information," Eleanor admitted. "He wants me to gain your trust so you will tell me."

"What?" he asked, stepping back in shock, nearly bumping into the wall. Eleanor had picked a rather small closet but he wasn't complaining.

"I won't tell him about Marion," Eleanor said quickly afraid she had angered him. She had never been terrified of Allan before, but that same, familiar fear began to coil in her belly.

He leaned closer, his hands on either side of her as she leaned against the door. "I never thought you would give up Marion, Nora."

"I thought…"

"I'm not angry, I'm worried. I told you Guy suspected you."

"I remembered, Allan," Eleanor said, relieved he wasn't angry. She studied him. "You were getting ready to leave," she realized.

"The sheriff wants me to lead Guy and the guards to Robin's camp," he admitted as he stepped back to run a hand through his hair; she hated seeing him in this position. "I told them Robin had moved on, and laid traps everywhere."

"So you lead them in a circle and go 'surprise, surprise, Robin has moved on and out smarted us.' They should be used to it by now."

He grinned. "You make things seem so simple."

"If I could only smack some sense into Robin, things would be," she sighed. "But for right now, you just lead them in circles."

"Why? What are you going to do?" he asked confused

"What Guy asked me."

"What?"

"Pretend to get close to you. So long as Guy thinks I am manipulating you it will buy us some time. So long as he continues to suspect _me_ as the leak in the castle, he would never think to look elsewhere," she explained.

"No," Allan said forcefully. "I won't let you."

"You don't have a choice, you are going on a wild goose chase," she said pointedly, reaching for the handle but he kept it closed.

"You can't put yourself in danger, Nora."

"He will look elsewhere eventually, Allan. You want to protect Marion, this is the best way of doing it."

"We'll think of something else," Allan said.

"For now this will do," she said opening the door. She ran to go back outside to finish the soap before anyone else noticed her long absence. If she didn't have any made and setting by dinner Griswald would give her outhouse duty.

"Where have you been?" Gretchen demanded as she ran through the kitchen. "Griswald has her knickers in a twist." She followed after on Eleanor's heels.

"I have been yelling at Lady Marion and in a closet with Allan," Eleanor grinned, seeing that Gretchen clearly thought she was lying.

"Oh please, Elle. You are the absolute last person to take such risks. Seriously, where have you been?"

"Exactly as I said," Eleanor said as she set everything to boil.

"You _yelled_ at Lady Marion? You were _in a closet_ with Allan?" Gretchen was scandalized. "I don't know which I am more surprised by, Elle."

"Something I wanted to ask you last night," Eleanor said as she stirred. "I think it is safe to say no one expects me to marry," she started and Gretchen snorted. "I don't expect me to, either. But what about you? You are beautiful, hard working, strong. I know the guards and servants notice you. Why don't you wish to wed?"

"And trade one life of service for another?" Gretchen said disdainfully.

"Your brother and sister-in-law seem happy enough."

"I suppose I want what they have. I want to be happy if I marry, have someone I _want _to work along side in the monotonous toil. It seems like to much to ask for, though," Gretchen explained.

"You don't have faith in yourself."

"You don't have faith in yourself, or others," Gretchen pointed out.

"I'm learning."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Eleanor was returning everything to its rightful place late that afternoon as she saw Gretchen waving frantically from the doorway. Looking around Eleanor saw no one in the room to notice them so she snuck after her friend. "What's wrong?"

"I saw Marion and Guy walking this way, but Marion rushed downstairs in a hurry. I heard a scuffle, I think its Allan," Gretchen said as they tried to quickly but nonchalantly make their way to the cellar.

"You know we are going to have to clean this up," Eleanor sighed as she saw the mess from the doorway. She heard Marion's raised voice. "Why can't they take brawls outside where they can make as big of a mess as they want?"

They crept down the stairs to see Allan picking himself up. "Allan?" Why was she forever finding him after getting into brawls?

"I'm alright," he assured Eleanor.

Eleanor and Gretchen scanned the room and sighed seeing the mess. "I'll clean you up in the kitchen before tackling this," she offered. She glared at Robin. "Next time, go where others won't have to clean up your mess," she huffed as she pounced back up the stairs as everyone stared at her.

"I am beginning to think you are a good influence on her, Allan," Gretchen grinned. "She was timid as a mouse before," she admitted as they exited leaving the nobles behind in the cellar.

"She still is, I never know if I am going too far, or not."

"It depends on what your goal is, Master Allan," Gretchen said. "Just know, you hurt her I will castrate you."

Allan winced. "I believe you would, too. And don't call me Master Allan, just Allan will do."

Gretchen was surprised but nodded. "Eleanor told me she knew about you. I trust her judgment."

"That means a lot to me."

"Good. I best go," Gretchen said heading back upstairs.

"Gretchen, who was it?"

"Who?" Gretchen asked confused. "In the cellar?"

"No, not in the bloody cellar," Allan laughed. "Who was it before that frightened Eleanor?"

Gretchen sobered up. "I dare not say, he hasn't found her here, though, which is why she is finally opening up. I won't have her hurt, though."

"I don't want to hurt her."

"Do you even know what you want?" she challenged. She put her hands on her hips as she glared down at him from the steps. "Decide for yourself, Allan. Right now, just go have Eleanor look at those cuts," she gestured towards the kitchen as she headed upstairs. She made it to the corridor when she saw a contingent of guards marching past. She didn't pay any attention to them—there were always guards present—but the one in the lead marching past turned to look at her.

Shaking her head as thoughts of Much filtered into her mind, she continued on to clean the throne room.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Yells were followed by the alarm as everyone was preparing for the evening meal. "Lock down?" everyone muttered as the alarm sounded. Griswald called for an inventory of the larder as everyone waited to find out what was happening. All that could be heard was the alarm and the sound of boots and the sheriff yelling. Eleanor and the other servants who had been outdoors rushed into the kitchen where all were gathered to await Griswald's orders.

"I thought I saw Robin's men but dismissed it as a passing fancy," Gretchen whispered. "Maybe it was them."

"That, or we are under attack," Eleanor said as guards continued to file past to join other regiments in the square while others lined up to protect the interior of the castle.

Just as suddenly as it started the alarm ended. "Don't just stand around like a bunch of buffoons," Griswald started yelling out and everyone scurried back to their tasks.

Eleanor and Gretchen were chatting as they finished outside before having to serve when Allan joined them. He had rushed off like the others at the sound of the alarm.

Eleanor was cutting the soap as she listened to Allan flirt with Gretchen. She realized two things: it didn't bother her that Allan was flirting since it was Gretchen, and Gretchen was asking Allan a lot of stories about Robin's gang. She enjoyed hearing about all of their escapades but she studied her friend and wondered what was so fascinating to have drawn Gretchen's attention.

"Have you finished yet?" someone called down to them.

"Just now," Eleanor called up. She carried up the tray of the soap and passed the guard still at the doorway. She saw him leer at her breasts and pulled her shawl closer around her as she sidestepped giving him a wide berth. That tingle of fear she had around the other men hadn't gone away, she realized with a tinge of fear and wariness.

"Why are you all just standing and gawking," Griswald demanded as it was time to serve.

No one was eager to serve the sheriff after the fiasco. Everyone reluctantly took their tray as they tried _not_ to be the first through the door. For all they knew, he would order one of them to be hung just to make him feel better.

Eleanor ended up serving Guy. "Do you remember what I said?" he said lowly so no one else would overhear.

"Yes, my lord."

"Excellent."

Relief was shared by all when supper was ended and they were all still alive and breathing. It was a short respite as the next morning it was discovered Marion was missing.

_

* * *

_

Chapters will get longer as I have so much already written!

_Special thanks to **FelizNavidad** (Thanks! It will follow season 2--so yes, Allan joins the gang again. As for what happens _after_ all of it, you'll have to wait and see! I have a major twist up my sleave) **CrabbyHopper** (THey do... eventually ^_~) **katieee** (Ah, thanks! I am addicted to them, too. They are becoming one of my fave pairings that I've written. A lot of improvement over my other RH fic) **katherine Mohawk** (I'm glad you didn't stop reading! I'm trying to sweet talk my beta into betaing--school is almost over so everything is crazy. Marion will eventually get closer, and Allan finds out about her past very soon (maybe the next chapter), and I think you will like it. But GUy is not a villian in my story) **Sharnay** (Thank you! I had to rework the confrontation scene a bit, I'm glad you like it!)_


	11. Living Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, nor do I profit from this writing.

_All mistakes are my own. I am getting over a terrible cold and still don't have the energy to reread this. I just didn't want to wait any longer between updates!_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Living Nightmare**

Everyone was relieved when supper was ended and everyone lived with all their limbs attached. The next morning, when it was discovered Marion was missing, caused several moments of confusion followed by panic as everyone waited to see who would be blamed. "Honestly she is the most headstrong, willful woman in England, and yet one of _us_ will be blamed for this," several people predicted.

As predicted, Guy went on a tirade followed by pouting. Everyone gave him a wide berth, thankful he didn't just hang people on a whim like the sheriff did. Eleanor was sent to clean up and clean out Marion's bedroom.

Allan found Gretchen outside dealing with their chickens. "Does she do it every night?"

"Who do what?" she asked confused as she got pecked by a chicken. She frowned at Allan for distracting her.

"Eleanor. Does she stay up every night?"

"Are you spying on us?"

"A little. I've seen her up occasionally when I've had to do rounds. So last night I stayed up to see if she did it again. She got up three times."

"Three?" Gretchen asked surprised. "I thought it was only 2 now."

"So she does do it every night?"

"When she first arrived at the castle she would wake nearly every hour. Now she is only doing it twice a night, I thought. Or she is getting better at keeping it from me."

"But why?"

"Allan, I won't tell you her secrets. She will tell you when she is ready. It took me to long to learn them from her."

Allan gave a frustrated sigh. "I'd tell you everything you want to know about Much."

"Whoever said I wanted to know about Much?"

Allan grinned. "Fine, be just as stubborn as Eleanor then. I'm off to catch 40 winks," he said as he went off and found a quiet part of the castle. He had just leaned back to doze off when suddenly Gisborne was waking him up. "I want Marion."

Everyone knew that. "Do you know where she is?"

Gisborne gave him a dark glare. "Find her."

"How?"

"Snoop around. Do your job. Earn your keep besides getting friendly with the servants," he barked out.

"Ey," Allan said but Gisborne was already leaving.

Meanwhile, Gretchen and Eleanor were outdoors with the last of the wool to be spun before winter set in. "He has been asking about you," Gretchen said as they took up the carding tools. They would spend the winter weaving, dying, and knitting it.

"What? What about?"

"Your past."

Eleanor looked up at her shocked and confused. "You haven't told him anything, have you?"

"Of course not, I thought you trusted me."

"Sorry, I just get a little crazy thinking about it."

"You don't have to be frightened now. You are here, it is to far from your village. You are safe. And I think Allan would help you if he knew."

"Why would he?" Eleanor demanded. "He has no reason to, nor do I tend to give him one."

"Why are you being so stubborn? Why can't you see that there is something between the two of you?"

"Whatever the attraction is will soon wear off," Eleanor predicted. "I fully expect to spend however many years are left of my life here."

"Fine pair of spinsters we'll make," Gretchen sighed. She didn't push it as she saw Eleanor was upset. Allan waved her over so Eleanor sat her work down to see what he wanted.

"I am off to find Marion," Allan said as they walked towards the stalls in the square.

"What?"

"Guy told me to find her."

"Does he suspect she is working for Robin?" Eleanor asked quickly.

"No, thank God. He told me to snoop."

"You could snoop and come up empty handed," she offered.

"Or find her in a place to mourn her father."

Eleanor puzzled over that. She didn't understand that connection between people that drove some to mourn. "Well, I have never had to mourn anyone really, but I suppose if she was as upset as people say she is, she would want someplace quiet, some solitude. She has the resources to find lodgings anywhere."

"I was thinking of Ripley Convent."

"That would work, if you could get a letter from her telling Guy that. Do you think _they_ will listen long enough for you to explain?"

"I hope so," Allan said. "I wanted to see you before I went off, though." _In case_, he thought.

"Robin is a royal prick if…" she trailed off, freezing beside him.

"Nora?" he asked looking to see her pale as a ghost. He looked to see what she was looking at. "What's wrong?"

"No—nothing," she said gasping for a deep breath. "I thought I saw someone, it is nothing," she said. "Be safe," she said as she turned and quickly blended into the crowd to head back to the castle.

"Nora?" he pushed his way through the crowd and found Gretchen staring after Eleanor who had rushed back into the castle like the banshee was chasing her.

"What happened?" she demanded Allan.

"I don't know. I was saying goodbye and she froze. She thought she saw someone in the market place," he said.

Gretchen paled. "She couldn't have. This is Nottingham. Did she see him, or just think she saw him? She used to see him even though he wasn't actually there."

"Him who? How can I protect her if I don't know what is going on?"

"Did she see him?"

"She said she 'thought' she saw him."

Gretchen took a steadying breath. "She is just shaken up, then. Be careful and just come back. One less thing for her to worry about."

"I think worry is a bit of a stretch," Allan said sourly.

"I know it doesn't make sense, but be patient, Allan. If you care at all, be patient," she said grabbing the wool and heading inside.

Confused and frustrated he found his horse and headed towards the forest.

He made sure the guys were gone before he approached Marion. Last thing he wanted was to have another go with his former friends. Although—assuming he came out alive—it would give him a chance to have Eleanor patch him up again. She was a little braver about him trying to touch her, even innocent touches. Having her patch him up was the perfect excuse to have physical contact.

Although if he lost an eye… "You could have had my eye out!" he said incredulously, eying the dagger.

"Serves you right for sneaking around the forest. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. I made sure you were on your own first, I know what the boys would do if they found me."

"So you are here for me?" Marion asked surprised as she retrieved her daggers. "Why?"

"Gisborne is looking for you. I obviously didn't tell him you were probably here."

"Obviously."

"But I need to tell him something. I thought you could have joined the Convent of the Immaculate Conception. Praying, mourning, and whatnot."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Hey, look, I'm not all bad," Allan said defensively. The more he had to defend himself the more he wondered why Eleanor believed in him.

Marion studied him, thinking about the plan. "It wouldn't work, all letters out of the convent have to be signed with Mother Superior's seal." She studied Allan. He had obviously come to try to help her. Maybe there was something good in him.

"I can handle that."

"How?" Marion wondered.

"I'm good with nuns," Allan smirked.

"I don't want to know," Marion drawled. "I'll find a bit of parchment."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Where did the plan go wrong? Why did Guy have to be insufferably stubborn and pig headed and refuse to let Marion be in peace? Even Allan knew there was a point where a man could bestow to much attention to a woman.

He was trying to figure out how to stall Guy long enough to get a message to Marion when the gate rose and a guard called for Guy. He followed after Guy and stared in shock at seeing Robin's body laid out. He saw the others cloaked and wondered if this was part of a plan. He couldn't see how dead could be part of any plan, not even one of Robin's.

"Well, let's make doubly sure then," Guy said withdrawing his sword when Marion shouted.

Allan was relieved as they took Robin's body inside. Surely whatever plan they had would succeed now.

Gretchen was climbing the stairs as guards began to swarm past her. They were everywhere and didn't care if a lowly servant was in there way. She wouldn't be the first to get trampled was her only thought as she tried to get out of their way in the narrow staircase.

Arms pulled her out of the way as they rushed passed her. She looked at the cloaked man. "Minstrel _and _hero," Gretchen smiled at Much. "I have to admit, I like this hooded figure look much better than your minstrel one." She took a look out and saw it was clear and headed back to her chores, missing the surprised and delighted look on Much's face.

Eleanor was sent to fetch more fabric for the sheriff's banquet now that Robin was dead. She tried to get out of the chore, she detested the thought of going back when she ran into Allan. "Do you want to talk about this morning?"

"I assume everything went well with Marion."

"I know you don't trust me, Nora. But you are also the only one that believes I am more than a traitor. That has to mean something."

"It means I still think you are a good person. Certainly better than Robin at the moment."

"I appreciate more than I could ever say that you stickup for me, Nora. But Robin is-- was-- a great man. And right now it looks like the sheriff is going to gleefully put his head on a pike."

"If Robin was half as great as you claim…"

He cut her off. "Robin is better than people like us."

She slapped him as hard as she could. "I won't have _you_ make me feel worthless, Allan a Dale," she cried out. Of all the people, it hurt worse coming from him. She stormed off into the crowd to finish her errand as quickly as possible, wanting to return to the safety of the castle.

_You never expected him to think otherwise, Eleanor,_ she told herself. _They are all the same, they all view __**you**__ the same. He isn't any different._

But she had _wanted_ him to be different. She felt disappointed in Allan, but more devastating was the disappointment she felt for herself for daring to hope. She had finally started to think maybe _they_ had been wrong and she _wasn't_ useless. Gretchen seemed to value her as a friend and she realized she wanted Allan to, too.

Her heart stopped as her nightmare became alive and _his_ voice spoke up behind her. "I came to market never expecting to find you," the voice spat out. "Of all the places to find the ungrateful wench."

She froze at the sound of the voice. Her head was screaming "run!" and she heard Gretchen's voice in her head telling her to fight, but all she could do was simply stare in shock and fear. Even after all these months she found she was still terrified of him. Her stomach fell and her heart seemed to stop beating as she was unable to catch her breath.

The first hit landed square on her cheek, sending her flying back against the stable. "Been whoring yourself out, girl?" he asked, spit flying. He reached down and pulled her up by the hair. She reached up trying to get it out of his grasp, wriggling to get out of his grasp, when he kicked her squarely in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of her as he landed two more punches in quick succession before throwing her down.

"I'm surprised you haven't burnt the cottage down yet," she found herself saying, spitting blood, not sure where she found the courage. If he was going to beat her to death this time, though, than she was at least not going to take it laying down. "Perhaps it would have been best if you did." The kick landed square in her stomach.

"Ungrateful brat. Always had been. If it weren't for yer brothers and me teaching you how to act..."

"Is that what you call it? Teaching me?" she gave a cry of pain as he landed another strong kick in.

Gretchen looked out the window of the tower and saw the commotion. She dropped her basket as she leaned out the window.

Allan heard a commotion and thought the guards were straightening up after the latest Hood escapade, relieved Robin _wasn't_ dead. "ALLAN!" Gretchen's voice rang out. He looked up and found her hanging out the window. She pointed. "Hurry!" she yelled as she raced down the stairs. He raced towards the fight now afraid of what could have terrified Gretchen, his relief completely gone as anticipation and fear took over.

His blood boiled seeing a beaten and bloody Eleanor laying on the ground as the man continued to beat on her. Allan grabbed the man's arm before he could lay another finger on her and jerked him back, barely hearing the sound of the shoulder popping out of place over the rushing of blood in his own ears.

"You lay another finger on her and I swear to God I will kill you."

"So you are who she is whoring herself out to. Don't matter none. She belongs to me."

Allan punched him, knocking him to the ground, happy to see the blood rushing down his face. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but she certainly does not _belong_ to _you_."

"'course she does. She's my daughter."

Allan saw red and punched him several more times. Guy and guards arrived pulling the man out from under Allan. "What is going on here?" Guy demanded; he was in a sour mood after dealing with Marion. He looked between Allan, the man, and his servant. "Allan?"

"He was just being escorted out of Nottingham," Allan said. "Hang him. I don't care."

He turned as soon as the guards had Eleanor's father and leaned down. Eleanor felt his touch and shied away from him and that single action broke his heart. He had never seen someone so broken, physically and emotionally. "Hey, its me," he whispered. "He's gone."

Guy took the man's purse. "This will pay for your daughter's recovery, and the time she will be missing from work," he decided. "Take him out of here. If I ever see your face in Nottingham shire you will suffer the sheriff's wrath. He doesn't appreciate others breaking his belongings."

Allan had scooped Eleanor up as gently as possible. She leaned her head against his chest in a sign of trust. Gretchen rushed up to them out of breath. "Elle?" she asked softly, frightened. She shared a look with Allan and saw the same fear in his eyes.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Marion was waiting outside the village for the outlaws, wondering what all the added commotion was as Robin and the lads came running out. "The added commotion helped," Marion said as Robin joined her.

"Wasn't that the servant girl who yelled at us, though?" Robin asked. "It isn't every day you get a dressing down from your maid."

"Eleanor?" Marion asked in shock as they rushed back to the forest. "That was Eleanor? What happened?" she demanded.

"I don't know. I saw Allan rushing off to save her. It looked pretty bad."

"We have to help her," Marion said.

"Allan will take care of her," Carter said confidently as Robin said, "we can not go back to the castle, especially not you."

* * *

_Huge thanksto **feliz Navidad** (I love the closet part, too ^_^) **Sharnay** (Thank you!) **Katieeee** (I love his line, too!! One of those momentary brillant-author sparks) and **dfriendly** (Thank you! I work hard to keep my girls originaly and un-mary sue-ish). **Katherine Moonhawk** I hope this is okay with what you had in mind! THis is what I had planned from the beginning and your suggestions were close!_


	12. Bedside Manner

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Bedside Manner**

Gretchen followed by Allan's side as he carried Eleanor to his room. "I'm fine," Eleanor tried to reassure them as he laid her on his bed. "Just… need a few minutes."

"Bullocks," Gretchen said as she reached for the basin and took out her clean handkerchief. She started to clean away the blood from Eleanor's face.

"That's a first," she winced. "He always made sure not to damage my face."

"Djaq couldn't have gotten far," Allan said. "I'll be back."

Eleanor grabbed his hand. He had to fight back his anger at seeing her try to cover the wince of pain such a simple action caused. "No, don't get her. I'll be fine," she promised. "I've had worse. Nothing's broken. I just need a moment to gather myself."

"Ey," he tried to argue but didn't want to tell her how bad she looked.

"I'm fine," she argued as she tried to sit up.

"I'm not being funny, but where do you think you are going?" he asked as he gently made her lay back down again.

"I have to go, Allan. If I don't, I'll loose my place here. Then what? I can hardly return home," she scoffed.

"You aren't going anywhere."

"But–"

"You aren't going anywhere," he repeated. "You aren't leaving this room, you aren't leaving the castle. _Trust_ me, Nora."

She nodded. "Do not get Djaq. I will not have you go to them for help, Allan."

"Djaq will know…"

She shook her head. "I won't have you go crawling to them to ask for help. Not for me. If and when you go back it will be because they want you back. I won't have you going and begging from _them_," she spat out. "Not for me."

"Do you have to be difficult? Now?" he asked.

"There are other healers," Gretchen spoke up to keep the peace. "There is this older woman who lives outside the castle. She can help. In the meantime I'll tend to you."

"You can't loose your place, either. I have some medicines in our room, I can tend to myself. Heaven knows I have numerous times before."

"Hush," Gretchen said as she checked Eleanor's ribs. "Not broken," she said relieved. She saw the look Eleanor shot her and she gently got Allan from the room.

Gretchen sat on the side of the bed and sponged the blood from the still oozing wound. "Allan said you thought you saw someone this morning. I thought it was a passing fancy, like before. I know you used to see him when you first arrived. I'm sorry."

"What on earth could you be sorry for?" she asked. Gretchen wiped away a tear that leaked down Eleanor's battered cheek.

"It's just us. It's okay to cry."

"I shouldn't be surprised. Not after all this time. It didn't hurt, not like it use to. But for the first time in a long time I feel ashamed."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Eleanor shook her head. "I imagined you would tell me to fight back. Even a part of me told me to run. I just froze. I couldn't believe he was really there. The fear just came back and I couldn't move. I couldn't do _anything_."

"You protected yourself by leaving, Elle. And you survived. Look at you."

"Yes, look at me," she said sourly. "Help me out of here."

"What?"

"I can't stay."

"That's absurd. Why not? Where would you go?" Gretchen asked.

"Further away. I thought Nottingham would be safe, he would never travel here since it was in the opposite direction of market, and was nearly a week's journey. But I was wrong. I obviously haven't gone far enough. I need to get further away."

"Elle, breath, you are going to work yourself into a fit."

"No, I'm thinking clearly. Will you help me as my friend?"

"Of course I will, I'd do anything for you, Elle. But are you sure about leaving? Your father won't come back, he cares about his own life to much to risk it. Allan and the guards will protect you," Gretchen said, convinced of the truth of that statement.

"Why?" Eleanor asked, perplexed.

"I think Allan cares for you." She saw the disbelief Eleanor had at that statement. "Why can't you believe someone would care for you?"

"Has he said anything? He hasn't to me. Even if he did I don't know if I would believe it. My own family doesn't care, Gretchen. How can others?"

"I do."

"You know what I meant."

"I'm going to get some fresh water, I'll be right back," Gretchen promised. She pulled open the door to find Allan clearly having overheard their conversation.

"I sent a guard for the woman," Allan explained, not even trying to cover up the fact he eavesdropped.

"I'm fetching a few things," Gretchen said walking past him. At least she didn't have to worry about Eleanor trying to sneak out and injuring herself further.

Allan unclenched his fist. He didn't know it was possible for one person to feel so much anger. But it was probably the last thing Eleanor needed to see right now.

He walked in to see her resting on his bed. His first thought was that he wished she was there under different circumstances. "You look better," he lied. She gave him a look to show she clearly didn't believe him.

He pulled up a chair besides the bed and straddled it. "I should move to my own room."

"You aren't moving," he said.

"Allan, be reasonable. You know how vicious servant's gossip is."

"No one will gossip. I'll stay elsewhere and make sure everyone sees me."

She sighed, not up to fighting with him. "Then I apologize for accommodating your room."

"Bugger this politeness, Nora," he said frustrated. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I left it behind me. Obviously not far enough."

"You can't leave," he said.

"You were listening?"

He shrugged and made no apology. "You aren't leaving, even after you are better. I can protect you, Nora. Just give me a chance." It was a promise.

"I don't want you to feel obligated for whatever reason, Allan."

"Obligation is hardly what I feel. I sold secrets to Guy partly because I was obligated. But I protect Robin for entirely different reasons. Just as I want to protect you."

"Allan…"

"Why do you fight this?" Allan asked.

"What _is_ this?" Eleanor asked. "I can barely keep myself afloat with you. I never know what to expect, what to feel."

"And what do you feel?"

"What do you feel?" she countered.

"Would you believe me if I told you?"

"Probably not," she admitted.

"Why?" he asked frustrated. "Not to be funny, but you are the only person who still thinks I am more than a traitor, something better. But I try to be serious and you push me away."

How could she explain that her own family didn't care for her, so she couldn't believe others did? "You've seen the way my father treats me," she said. "My brothers, too, when they felt I needed to be taught a lesson. My father worked and beat my mother to an early grave. I just wanted to spend however many few short years I had left with some sort of freedom, to get away from the nightmare of my father's house."

He tensed when she mentioned her brothers. How could someone be treated worse than an animal and still come out so strong on the other end? "I know you don't trust me, not completely, but I hope you trust me enough to know I wouldn't hurt you like that. _Ever_," he vowed.

She reached for his hand, squeezing it. "I know. Don't forget, I still see the good in you," she jested. Gretchen knocked and the old medicine woman came in, clucking over Eleanor.

"Don't try to leave, and don't worry about your place here, Nora. Trust me." There was a pause but she nodded. He didn't know how to explain how important that trust was to him.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

She stirred awake to find Gretchen sleeping in the bed and at first thought they were in their own room. Except the window was at the foot of the bed, not to her side. Suddenly everything hurt and she remembered why. "Here, drink this," Gretchen said gently lifting her head to help her sip from the goblet. "It should help with the pain."

"Why are you here?"

"Allan told me to stay, which I was more than happy to," Gretchen added quickly. She would have liked to have seen Allan try to keep her away. "If we are both gone from our bed, then the gossip won't be as evil. Besides, someone needs to look over you tonight."

"I feel awful, so I must look horrible."

Gretchen grinned. "I don't mind, and I don't think Allan does, either," she teased and Eleanor frowned.

"Still, I would like to _not_ let him see me like this."

"That might prove difficult. He seems intent on making sure you recover properly. Right now he is sleeping in the hall in case I need to have him fetch the medicine woman again."

"What? Tell him to go find a real bed," Eleanor insisted. "That is absurd. I am fine."

"When you can say that without wincing, I'll believe you."

"Greta, tell him to sleep in a bed. Bloody hell, he can have this one if he's that picky although after living a year in the forest he shouldn't be."

"Just quit your yammering and get some sleep," Allan called through the door. "Did you give her the medicine?"

"Of course," Gretchen called back. "Like I am incompetent," she huffed. "I opened the window so you could look out and see the stars a bit," she offered.

"Thanks," Eleanor smiled. "I can see a few, on the horizon."

"Tomorrow night, if you are a little better, I'll help you to the window."

"I've crawled to the window worse than this," Eleanor insisted. She quickly dozed off to sleep again, waking twice more when the pain got to bad.

She woke the next morning and found Gretchen left another goblet of medicine. A knock on the door startled her as she was afraid who might come in Allan's room. Not only would servants gossip, but she was more afraid of a guard walking in looking for Allan and finding her.

She pulled the sheet up as Allan walked in. "I told everyone to stay away from the room, to leave you undisturbed. Only Gretchen and I, and the medicine woman Carla, will see you," he promised. "Unless you want to see anyone else," he added quickly.

She shook her head. "No, I am not good friend with anyone else."

He set the tray of food beside the bed. "I noticed that. Why?"

"I just tried to keep to myself, keep my nose clean, avoid any trouble. The last thing I needed was to be kicked out of the castle."

He straddled the chair again as she ate barely enough to keep a bird alive. "Don't you have things to do?"

"Nothing important. I think Guy knows I'm busy, the sheriff doesn't care."

"Don't let me keep you," she insisted.

"I _want_ to be here, Nora."

She smiled, pleasantly surprised. "Tell me about your family since you just met mine," she said trying to force herself to eat more.

"I had a brother," he said.

"I know. You said his name was Tom, but you don't speak of him."

"He wasn't much better than me. Always getting into trouble, couldn't tell the truth to save his neck. He got into a spot of trouble, passing as one of Robin's men after he stole our horses. The sheriff hung him and his friends," Allan said and she heard the pain in his voice. "He was an idiot."

"I doubt that, Allan. No, I do not believe he was an idiot. When did he die?"

"9 months ago." He saw her horrified look. "What?"

"I remember that day," she admitted. "It was my first day working here in the castle. I remembered thinking perhaps I would be better off moving on if things were this bad in Nottingham."

"I'm glad you stayed." She smiled at that statement as she broke off a piece of her bread. "So, what are Gretchen feelings for Much?" Allan asked.

She laughed as she took a drink of the water. "I wish I knew. She is intrigued by him, but won't speak of it. I don't know why. She says she wants to marry a man she can work alongside."

"Much is the best to have by your side. He is loyal to Robin like a shadow."

"Hmm…" Eleanor said, beginning to see something. She saw Allan raise an eyebrow but she shook her head. "So Will and the Saracen?"

"Djaq."

"Will and Djaq. Have they not admitted their feelings yet?"

"Not as far as I know," he said, happy she was taking an interest in his friends. Former friends, he corrected. "We both fancied her, but Djaq obviously felt more for Will."

She was clearly surprised. "So you trade your affections from the fighting wonder woman to the wounded bird?"

"Djaq may believe in me, but you push me, Nora," he grinned. "And I'm not being funny, but you are more like a wounded lioness, not a bird. You have more fight than you think you do."

She rolled her eyes, clearly not believing him. "Go, Guy must have something for you to do."

"I don't care if he does."

"You can't mean to spend the entire day in here with me."

" 'course I do," Allan said, grinning at her expression.

"Why are you staying?" Eleanor asked, clearly confused.

"You saw me through my worse, Nora. Have been for a long time."

"You never cease in making me blush, Allan a Dale."

Gretchen was running around ragged trying to get both her chores and Eleanor's chores done. "Gretchen," Griswald called out and pointed to the bags of wool. "Eleanor can work on those."

"Yes, ma'am." She went to pick up the carding tools and slipped them inside her apron pocket. She picked up one of the bags of wool and was heading out when a whistle caught her attention. Confused, she looked around and saw a hand gesture out.

"Show yourself," she whispered. She wasn't going to just go chasing after whistles and hands. Not in Nottingham. She saw the face of the Saracen woman and ducked into the alcove.

"Marion wanted me to check on your friend Eleanor."

Gretchen frowned. "She won't be happy to see you," she said. "You can tell Lady Marion Eleanor is fine."

"I would like to see her," Djaq said. "It took a lot of work to get us into the castle."

"Us?"

"Much is hiding there," Djaq pointed across the hall where Much could see the two women and anyone coming up the hall. "He insisted on coming with me. Please, I want to see your friend."

"Let the folly fall on your head, then," Gretchen said. "I don't have time to argue," she said and raced up the stairs.

"Are you coming?" Djaq grinned at Much as she followed the maid servant.

A knock caught their attention and Allan opened the door. "Griswald wants you to card."

"That's absurd, I said…" Allan started.

Gretchen cut him off. "She said 'she still has both hands, doesn't she? She can make herself useful.' I can help you tonight."

"You look exhausted. I can card. I still have my hands, as Griswald said. Besides, I am not doing anything except boring Allan."

"No sane person would call you boring," he said from the doorway where he was leaning against the door frame. "I can talk to her. I'm good with housekeepers."

"Like nuns?" Eleanor teased.

"Ey!"

Eleanor laughed and touched a hand to her lips where her cracked lips hurt. "Could you fetch my ointment in the bedroom?"

"You have some visitors," Gretchen said as Djaq entered.

Eleanor eyed the Saracen woman. "Not that I don't appreciate all the trouble you must have gone through to come here, but please leave."

"Marion wanted to know how you were; I came to offer my services."

"I have patched myself up more than enough times, and have already seen someone," Eleanor said steadfastly. "So please just go."

"Is it because I am a Saracen?"

"It is because you are part of Robin Hood's gang," Eleanor said, surprising Djaq and Much.

"Nora," Allan said amused but exasperated. "Djaq is the best."

She frowned at Allan. "Best or no, I still don't agree with their treatment of you."

"I do not agree with what Robin did…" Djaq began.

"But you followed it. Do you even know, or care, what happened to Allan that would lead him to betray those he loves?"

"Money," Much said from where he was standing in the back watching the other maid more than Allan's girl. His statement made Eleanor, Gretchen, and Allan frown.

"Please tell Lady Marion that, although I do not understand her concern, I am perfectly fine," Eleanor said. Allan tried not to laugh because she didn't _look_ fine with all her injuries. "I have work to do." She tried to prop herself up higher and Gretchen quickly adjusted the pillows to support her. Eleanor took the carding tools and began to card the large bag of wool.

"I'll go, I do not wish to upset her," Djaq said.

"We aren't suppose to see him, either," Much said pointedly, nodding towards Allan. Eleanor frowned at the two of them and if her arm was in better condition she would have thrown the carding tool. Gretchen herded them out. "I'll bring lunch as soon as I finish serving the guards," she added as she raced down the stairs.

"I hope you can get out on your own," Gretchen said. "I don't have time to help you. I have to serve the guards in the dungeon, finishing folding the linens, churn the butter," she said as she began to list all the chores still left. How on earth was she going to get it all done?

Worried she turned away from Robin's men and went to the kitchen, loading large platters with the midday meal for the dungeon guards. They probably weighed as much as her as she balanced them and headed downstairs.

She came back up, thankful to be away from the dank and dark dungeons with groping men, and was shocked to find the linens all put in their proper places, everything in the churner to be made into butter, and the .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You didn't have to stand up to them," Allan said taking his seat.

"I am hardly going to fawn over your friends. I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry. It is absurd I can yell at your friends but I can not fight against my own father."

"My friends would never do this to you," he gestured.

"I just got so angry. It would be like if Gretchen, or you, stopped being friends with me because of what happened yesterday. Yes, you made mistakes. You are far from perfect, Allan a Dale," she grinned.

Another knock drew their attention. "Guy is looking for you," a guard called.

"Go, if you stay much longer one of us is bound to go mad," Eleanor insisted. She wanted to have a few moments to herself to think things over and carding provided a good task to keep her hands busy but her mind free.

"Don't disappear on me," he said as he walked out and shut the door. The thought was tempting, but she told Allan she wouldn't, so she would stay put. She told Allan she would trust him, so she would.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Allan turned the corner to run into Gisborne who was leaning against the wall as if waiting for him. Not a good sign.

"Am I being played the fool, Allan?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I ask my servant to earn her keep by keeping an eye on you. She has learned nothing more than what you have told me. But the two of you together shows me there is more than what she is saying."

Allan tried to laugh off Guy's accusations. "Eleanor? Yeah, so I think she is a pretty girl, and I tell her stories about my glory days."

"And what would you call your days here?" Guy challenged.

"A learning experience?" he offered making Guy smirk.

"You talk, Allan. She watches with those big eyes you seem to like so much. Has she been whispering to you since that dungeon day?"

"You honestly think she would know things to pass on to Robin? How would she even tell Robin?"

"You could easily have been working both sides."

"I'm not being funny but you are being really generous with the credit here, Guy."

"If it wasn't your lady, then who was it?"

"I told you Robin kept his secrets."

"Funny, she said the exact same thing," Guy drawled. Guy was beginning to think the girl wouldn't risk her place here in the Castle, but they could be trying to pull the wool over his eyes. Before he could continue a guard arrived to find Guy and tell him the sheriff was looking for him. "I do not allow people to play me the fool. Remember that, Allan."

* * *

_Huge thank you to** Feliz Navidad** (I really liked the chapter, too. I haven't written anything like that before (in terms of abuse) but I think it turned out okay) **Katherine Moonhawk** (Ah, I love protective Allan, too! I don't think we'll see her father again, but they will have other problems, don't worry ^_^) and **Hayley's Happening** (I haven't written anything like this before, so I am happy others are liking it! That is one of my favorite lines, too!)  
_


	13. Birthday Bash

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood or profit from this writing.

_For all of the Protective-Allan fans, this chapter is for you ^_^_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Birthday Bash  
**

The day passed slowly with only the wool and carding to pass the time. It was oddly wonderful, not having to rush around the castle from before dawn to after dusk. Gretchen spent fifteen minutes with her as she laid out a fire for that evening before rushing off to another task. Allan spent most of the day once he was done with whatever Guy's errand was.

"I'm sorry your day is so hectic," Eleanor told Gretchen sincerely. She hated seeing Gretchen so ragged.

"You would do the same for me. I was returning to the kitchen after the guards and found the linens were already stacked and folded and everything was ready in the churner for me. Someone else was helping you, too."

Eleanor snorted. "They were helping you, Greta. You were the one with the burden today, not I."

"Maybe Sarah…"

"Allan saw Sarah running errands in the square."

"So one of the other girls…"

"Who would do such a thing since they were my chores? You are the only one I am close to. Perhaps…" she studied Gretchen. "Could it have been Much or Djaq?"

"Why would _they_?"

"Much seems intrigued by you ..."

"Don't go there."

"Believe it or not, I think I understand where you are coming from," Eleanor sighed. "I realized something when I was talking with Allan, I think I know."

"Then don't bring it up again."

Eleanor woke in the middle of the night, as always. She waited quietly to see if she had disturbed Gretchen, but her friend had passed out from sheer exhaustion.

She gently lowered one leg off the bed trying not to focus on the pain but on her goal. She would have to do this slowly since it was so painful, and she didn't want to wake Gretchen.

After several painful minutes she managed to lower her legs to the floor. She gently eased herself off the bed and nearly cried out in pain. She gripped the back of the chair as she tried to cover up her cry of pain. _Deep breaths, deep breaths…_ she ended up sitting in the chair to catch her breath. A feeling of defeat washed over her, her eyes stinging with tears from the pain. _You crawled this before, if you have to you will again!_

She was pulling herself up again when the door opened and she could see Allan in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" he whispered. He quickly strode across the room and picked her up. She pointed and he realized what she was trying to do. He silently made his way around the bed to the open window.

"I couldn't see them from the bed," she whispered.

There wasn't anything to make her comfortable or lean against. He sat on the sill and gladly welcomed the opportunity to keep her close as he adjusted her against him so she was comfortable and could lean against him for support.

"Why do you like the stars so much?" Allan asked confused.

"They are beautiful. They are always there," she said, looking out at them. "Don't you think they are beautiful?" she asked, looking up at him to see he was watching her, not the stars. "The stars, Allan."

"I just don't see why it is so important to you."

"I remember the first time my father beat me, it was after supper one night. It seemed over something so inconsequential but … afterwords, he and my brothers had gone off to bed, leaving me to tend to myself and the kitchen. I just laid there and from the window I could see the stars. I couldn't do much more for some time other than look up at them. They became my constant companion for years, I could always look up at them as they watched over me afterwords." She enjoyed more than she would ever admit being held in his arms against him, her head tucked under his chin.

He laid his cheek against the top of her head. "You can see the stars from Sherwood very clearly and brightly, but I never really cared before."

"I would sleep in spurts, afraid he would fall asleep in one of his stupors and leave a candle lighted, burning the whole cottage down, or go into another rage and punish me. I always woke to see them shining down on me. I always figured I would be up amongst them soon enough, that one day he would beat me to much. I thought if I was up amongst such beauty it couldn't be so bad."

His grip tightened ever slightly around her with that pronouncement but she found it reassuring, not painful. "You don't have to worry about him, Nora."

She didn't know what to do, how to express herself because this was all too new to her. She simply burrowed herself closer against him.

He looked down and saw she had fallen asleep again. He sat there for a moment simply enjoying holding her before carrying her off to bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A second day passed with Allan spending most of the day with her as she carded wool and mended from the clothing basket Griswald had sent up. On the third day, when Allan had to run an errand for Guy, a knock startled her. So far, only Gretchen and Allan had entered the room, as Allan promised, and she didn't know who on earth it could be.

The door opened to reveal Guy.

"I've seen that you have used this time to befriend Allan."

She kept the sheet up wishing Allan or Gretchen was there. She didn't fear Guy, not like the sheriff, but she knew if he didn't think she was useful she and Allan would both be in trouble. "I have managed to use this situation to my advantage, my lord."

"I didn't mean to make it sound I was glad for this," he clarified. "What have you learned?"

"Robin obviously didn't trust his men explicitly, my lord. He kept secrets, such as how he discovered your plans, to himself. He sounds incredibly arrogant, my lord."

"You do not care for Robin Hood," Guy observed, slightly surprised.

"Does that displease you?"

Guy snorted. "Hardly. Have you learned anything useful?"

She racked her brain to try to think of something to sound useful without actually betraying any information. "He still holds Allan as a traitor, attempting to kill him every chance he can. And the blocked entrances have proven to hinder him."

"If you learn anything useful, let me know." She wasn't sure if she should be insulted or not when he left a coin on the table. Allan slipped in after he left. "You alright?"

She nodded. "Did you hear?" he nodded. She leaned back against the pillows.

"We are celebrating Guy's birthday next week," Allan said, straddling his seat.

She snorted. "_You _may be celebrating. All that means is more work piled on top of everything else we have to do. _Celebrating_ is not the word I would use to describe it."

He smirked. "Well, it is this time. It is being held in Locksley and you are going with me."

She stared at him as if he was absurd. "That is insane. First of all, there are plenty of servants to oversea the serving and preparation, I am not needed. Secondly, I am hardly presentable—even in a week—to serve, Griswald will relegate me to kitchen duties."

He shook his head. "I didn't say you were going to oversea the celebration. You are _going_ to the celebration. _With_ me."

"Now you have lost your mind."

"Must you argue over everything I say?" Allan asked exasperated.

"Only when you have gone mad."

"Just wait, you'll see," he promised with a grin.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

After several days she was happy to get out of bed. She looked bad, felt worse, but was finally able to convince Gretchen and Allan she was capable of getting out of bed. She was still sore over her entire body, but any longer and Griswald would kick her out for certain. She stripped Allan's bed linens and carried them outside with the rest of the linens. "I thought you were going to take it easy?" Gretchen chastised as she watched Eleanor stir the laundry.

"Help me lift these," Eleanor asked. "I can hardly _not_ clean them. It is only fair to give him fresh linens after I took over his bed for so long."

"I hardly think Allan minds."

"I wish everyone would get their head out of the gutter," Eleanor mumbled. "Besides, I am relegated to kitchen duty for the next few days since I look like pig dung. Don't worry, I just wanted to make sure this was done."

After the last was pinned on the line Eleanor returned to the kitchen with the enormous stacks of vegetables to be peeled and cut for the midday and supper meals. Allan came in the kitchen during the midday meal as most of the servants were scurrying about to serve the lords, snagging some of her work. "Hey, do you know how long it takes to peel so many?" she teasingly chastised.

Gretchen joined the two of them for the midday meal before they had to do their own separate work.

She eased down into her own bed that night. "He asked you to go to the birthday celebration?" Gretchen repeated.

"Ask? Ha. No, he told me," Eleanor huffed. "What am I to do there? I am a lowly servant, everyone will expect me to wait on them."

"You could sneak away to my brother's cottage. Enjoy the day with them," Gretchen offered. "It would have to be more fun than anything the sheriff and Guy plan."

Eleanor smiled. "Why don't you take the day to visit your brother, then?"

"I might. I want to get out of the castle for the day, clear my head."

"Then come with me and Allan. We can all walk together to Locksley."

"Walk?" Gretchen snorted. "Elle, love, Allan has his own horse. Three is a crowd."

"Have we made you feel like that? I know things have been different the last few days, I don't even know what to make of them myself."

"No, Elle. I enjoy being with you and Allan. I don't feel awkward. Allan's to charming to make _anything _feel awkward," Gretchen said rolling her eyes. Eleanor snorted. "But things _are_ changing with the two of you. I don't want to be in the middle of it and ruin it."

"I don't even know what _it_ is, Greta. How could you ruin it?"

"I can see it. Just embrace it, Elle. I think you will be happy with Allan."

"Perhaps… for a time," she acknowledged.

"Why do you doubt it?"

"He is never going to be fully happy here, Greta. They became like a family. As much as I support Allan, I know how his actions had to have hurt his friends. But he loves all of them, Greta. He won't be happy here when he is banished from them. I want them to accept Allan back."

"but?"

"Then he will have to choose. And I do not think he will choose me." She gave Gretchen a knowing look and saw that she and Gretchen both had the same feeling. It was what she had realized when talking with Allan, Gretchen's fear regarding her feelings for Much.

"Its difficult to think you might not be chosen. I think I will travel with you, but I will spend the day with my brother and his wife. She is far along in her confinement, the babe will be born in a few short months. They need my help."

"Of course. If you need me…"

"Enjoy the time you have with Allan while you can," Gretchen said.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Eleanor climbed on Allan's horse, Gretchen behind her. Allan walked alongside them as they headed to Locksley. He kept them entertained with his wild stories and jokes. The outlaws watched their progress through the forest and then as they first arrived at one of the cottages and Allan helped Gretchen dismount before pulling himself up behind Eleanor.

"I do know how to ride a horse," she chided as he maneuvered to the manor house.

"I never said you didn't," he grinned cheekily and she elbowed him in the ribs. "ey!"

"I can't believe I actually agreed to come. This is all your fault," she chided as she dismounted. "They are going to expect me to serve them, Allan. Why would you drag me here?"

"Because you need out of the castle; because I want you to come with me; because you should actually enjoy a celebration, even if it is a black knight's birthday."

She simply gave a 'hmph' as she crossed her arms. "I hold you entirely responsible for today, Allan a Dale. The first person to ask me to serve them—mind you, it will be as soon as I set foot in the door—I am going to send you the evil eye."

"Alright, I've been warned," he said grabbing her hand to lead her in before she could change her mind and double back to Gretchen's brother's cottage. The fact the idea was running through her mind only served as evidence to how well he knew her.

They were early and saw Guy directing the servants to have everything prepared. Unsure of what to do, or expect, she waited with Allan between her and Guy. If he was determined to bring her, then he could act as her blockade. She was completely bewildered when Guy didn't demand she start helping.

"Will you relax?" Allan whispered.

"Bugger off."

"The jester is waiting in the barn until the sheriff arrives," Guy told Allan.

"Actually, he is right here," the man said startling all of them. "I came to see if I could get a pretty lady to be my assistant with my paint." He looked right at Eleanor. Eleanor, in turn, glared at Allan.

"Hey, you can say no," Allan said.

"Perhaps I can borrow some of his face paint for myself," she said. She looked much better but she still wore several fresh bruises and cuts from her face to her knees.

"Hey, I told you you look beautiful."

"You are a charmer, Allan. Everything out of your mouth needs to be taken with a grain of salt. Sometimes a handful of salt," she teased as she went with the jester. She wouldn't admit to him how it gave her butterflies whenever he said something like that to her. She followed the jester warily to the barn. "Leave the door open," she asked, keeping the nervous tone out of her voice.

"Alright, love," he said easily.

She frowned at him. "Eleanor."

He grinned at her, much to much like Allan and she sighed. "Make me a fool," he said with an easy smile.

"I doubt you need my help for that," she drawled as she began to paint his face. She let him prattle on as she painted, happy he was quiet when she painted around his mouth.

"I hope you left whoever did that to you," he said, looking over her shoulder to see Allan in the doorway from where he had been watching them. She turned to see where he was looking, saw Allan distracted as a one legged messenger arrived, and frowned at the jester.

"If you are implying Allan did this…"

"Hey, he is the same man who betrayed Robin, right?"

She glared at him. "I did leave, unfortunately not far enough and he found me again. Allan is a great man who made a mistake. If you believe the vicious gossip around here then you truly are a fool," she said turning and shutting the barn door on him.

"Allan!" Guy called out making Allan sigh.

"Hey, you chose to be his man," Eleanor reminded him as she tried to blend into the woodwork so the others wouldn't notice the battered and bruised servant. She watched as the jester entered and snickered along with everyone else. Everything was fine until he insulted Prince John and she stayed along the fringe of the gathering as the guards dragged him away. She covered her mouth when the guard's breeches fell.

"Ah, that's one," he said as he wrapped his legs around the support. The whole thing looked ridiculous bringing a smile to Eleanor's face.

Everyone was shocked when the Sheriff raised the lid and the bird flew out. "That was the jester's," people muttered.

The sheriff slammed the lid down. "There is an explanation. There is a rational explanation for everything."

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"If I were you, I couldn't look at myself in the morning," Robin said darkly.

"I count my money in the morning," Allan said slowly. It was true, he did count his money, never in his life did he think he would have that much for himself.

But when he woke up, he thought of Eleanor. Waited to see what they would argue over and how they would make up. She did everything in a quiet competence that always surprised him. She accepted him and yet constantly denounced what he was doing.

"Get out of here," Robin yelled. Allan turned to leave. "Get out!" Robin yelled. He heard the hate in Robin's voice and it tore at him, so similar to when he found Eleanor broken and bleeding.

They both hurt him so much, did he care about both of them equally? He knew he was starting to care for Eleanor, but it had crept up on him in intensity.

"Bloody hell," he whispered to himself as he helped the other guard pick up the one Robin shot.

_

* * *

Something about this chapter I love ^_^ Huge thanks to **Hayley's Happening **(You'll have to fight me for Allan ^_^ I hope you liked this chapter, too!) _ **_Rossi's Lil Devil_**_ (Season 3 is definitely going to be different. I don't want to say more than that right now, but hopefully everyone will like it. BTW, I adore Rossi, too!) and **Katieeeee** (thank you!! Your review was such a pick-me-up!!)._


	14. Alway's Right

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing.

_Recap: Eleanor's abusive relationship with her father comes to light as he discovers her in Nottingham. Allan and Eleanor's relationship continues to get closer after he rescues her, which includes Allan taking Eleanor to Guy's birthday (as his date ^_^). A confrontation with Robin leads Allan to contemplate the depth of his feelings for Nora._

_

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Always Right  
**

Allan dragged Eleanor out of the manor house as he and the guards left.

"Allan!" Guy called out as his horse was brought to him.

"Go, he will get you back safely, I promise," Allan said gesturing to a guard.

"No," she shook her head. She wouldn't go back with a guard. She knew all to well what guards thought of servants. Especially when alone with a female servant. She wouldn't risk it. She _refused_ to be alone with a strange man. The mere idea gave her a panic attack.

"He isn't going to give you trouble."

"Contrary to recent events, I can take care of myself. Just go and be careful," she ordered. She took off before he could argue and headed to Samuel's, Gretchen's brother's, cottage. Frustrated by her stubbornness, Allan mounted his own horse and rode off with Guy.

"What happened?" Gretchen asked as she entered. Eleanor recounted the events for her, Samuel, and Samuel's wife, Constance.

"Ygrainne, you remember my friend Eleanor, right?" Gretchen said picking up the young girl.

"Aunty Ellie," the three year old said happily making the adults smile.

"Here, for your wounds," Constance said handing her some specific herbs.

"Thanks. I couldn't find any at the castle," Eleanor said. "Are you hoping for a boy or girl?" Eleanor asked as she studied the pregnant woman.

"A boy would be nice to help Samuel, but I will just be happy when it is born," Constance said, her hand resting on her protruding stomach.

"More stories," Ygrainne asked tugging on Gretchen's skirt.

"I was telling her stories about Allan and Robin Hood," Gretchen admitted.

"All the children love hearing stories about Hood," Samuel said. "Gretchen seems to have some new stories to share."

Samuel went out to work as Gretchen told Ygrainne stories and Eleanor helped Constance in the cottage. When he returned he brought Constance a bouquet of wildflowers. Eleanor and Gretchen shared a look over that simple act of affection, both wishing for the same but both feeling it was out of their reach.

Yells and knocking on doors drew their attention and soon their door was forced open by a guard. "Ey," Allan yelled coming up behind him. "I'll check this one," he ordered the guard out.

"What the hell is going on?" Samuel demanded.

"Anyone heard of Lardner?" Allan asked. They shook their heads.

"What happened?" Eleanor asked.

"The sheriff needs to find Lardner and his ring," he said. Gretchen and Eleanor rushed out to see what was happening and saw chaos in the village.

"Stop!" a voice called out drawing everyone's attention.

"Isn't that the Saracen?" Gretchen whispered. "And the carpenter, Will?" Eleanor nodded as they led Guy and the guards off. They watched as Will was captured and cuffed.

They returned to the cottage a bit shaken but determined to get back to some sense of normalcy for Ygrainne's sake. To pass the time Gretchen recounted a funny little child's tale for her as they ate the meal.

"We should head back," Gretchen said after the meal. "Griswald will bar us out for the night."

"You are welcome here any time, Eleanor," Constance said as she hugged the battered woman. "As Ygrainne said, you are Auntie Ellie."

Eleanor smiled, touched by the acceptance of this family. So unlike her own. "Thank you."

"Give Allan hell," she added with a wink.

"Perhaps we should have left earlier," Eleanor commented as it was near dusk by the time they reached the outer wall.

"They haven't raised the gate, we are fine," Gretchen said. "I saw your look, with the flowers. You don't think Allan will do something like that, do you?"

"After everything that happened today, you bring up the flowers?" Eleanor laughed. "It isn't that he will or he won't so much as even if he does, one day he is going to wake up and find himself with Robin again. And I will be too happy for him to say anything."

Gretchen linked arms with her. "It is still technically our day off. Let's just skip on up to our room before anyone even knows we have returned. We'll give a quick wave to Griswald so she knows we have returned and won't dock our wages, and run off again before she can strong arm us into work." Laughing they rushed up the kitchen steps.

They had nearly made it when Griswald hollered after them. "Eleanor, you will return to attending Lady Marion in the morning."

"_Marion_?" they mouthed. They waited till they had sequestered themselves in an empty room before whispering. "If she has returned everything is going to get even more complicated for Allan. Again!" Eleanor frowned.

"You get out of slopping the pigs and a score of other chores," Gretchen frowned. "You and Sarah."

"Only Sarah. I am only her evening maid and morning server," Eleanor reminded her. "What could have happened? Things are just going to get all topsy turvey again."

"There is the fact you gave Robin Hood and Lady Marion a dressing down to, too," Gretchen reminded her and Eleanor groaned.

"Thank you for reminding me," she moaned. "Perhaps she will wish for someone else to attend to her. Sarah can nearly do it all anyways, you can take over for me."

"She saw me with you."

"So?" Eleanor countered. "As far as she is concerned you are still a meek and eager servant."

They peaked out and snuck back to their room, waiting to see what tomorrow would bring.

Allan found her in the morning as she was laying out Marion's tray. "Be careful, Nora."

"I generally am," she said slapping his hand away before he could sneak one of the sweet buns. "What now?"

"I am pretty sure Marion knows you aren't too fond of Robin."

"I have nothing against what Robin does against the sheriff," she whispered. "I applaud him for that."

Allan shook his head. "You just like to complicate things, don't you? Keep me guessing."

She smirked. "I do know you can be aggravating, Allan a Dale. It seems only fitting someone aggravates you occasionally." She eyed him. He obviously hadn't slept well. "What happened?"

"We nearly killed Robin. Marion acted as bait to give him time to get away."

"So that is why she has returned," Eleanor commented as she finished the tray. She looked at Allan. "Allan, you knew working for Guy would bring you into conflict with Robin. He has tried to _kill_ you, Guy and the Sheriff want him dead so you will have to try to kill him. _That_ is what it means to be Guy's man."

"You think I don't know that?" he asked.

She scooped up the tray and skirted around him. "Sometimes I wonder if that is what you really thought about when you went to Guy." Allan frustratingly kicked the table before going to the stables.

Sarah knocked and it felt like old times for a moment as they waited for the signal to come in with Sarah waiting with fresh warm water and Eleanor with breakfast. They entered and dropped into a curtsey. "Good morrow, my lady," Sarah said happily, Eleanor said it quickly too.

"Thank you," Marion greeted with a smile as she took to washing her face. Eleanor gave a curtsey after setting the tray on the table and closed the door behind her as Sarah assisted Marion in dressing.

A short time later Sarah found her and told her Marion wanted to speak with her. She shot a wary look to Gretchen as she made her way upstairs. She knocked and curtsied upon entering. "You sent for me, my lady?"

"Please, shut the door," Marion said. Eleanor quickly did as she was told. "I still do not understand this relationship between you and Allan."

"I can not explain it, my lady, as I do not understand it myself either."

Marion studied the young woman. She could only imagine how bad she must have looked when all the bruises and cuts were fresh. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. I asked Djaq to give you my thanks for your concern."

"She told me. Why wouldn't you let her tend to you?"

"I won't be beholden to any of Robin's men or have Allan be beholden to them on my behalf," Eleanor explained.

"Eleanor, you can look at me when you address me. I know the last time we spoke you had cross words for me, but I do not hold anything against you."

Eleanor looked at her surprised. "Perhaps I am wrong about you."

"I am hoping I am right about you. You and Allan seem closer."

"As I said. It isn't easy to describe. It varies each day," Eleanor said with a small smile. "Today is not one of our better days."

"I understand that," Marion huffed. "Men—_all _men—are a lot of work. But I need to know … I can't trust Allan. I want to trust you."

"You should trust Allan, my lady. He hasn't betrayed you to Guy and the Sheriff. He hasn't revealed that you are in love with Robin, or that you are the Nightwatchman," Eleanor said knowingly. "And he hasn't betrayed the camp."

"But why? He has no problems selling his secrets. Were they not offering enough?" She saw it was turning into rough territory. "You know. He trusts you. I want to trust you, as well."

"And you will trust me if I betray Allan to you?" Eleanor asked warily. She wouldn't betray Allan, but she wanted Marion to understand Allan's predicament. "If it was a matter of money, my lady, you would not be safe in this castle. I have my suspicious why you returned, what you plan on doing when you are here. Just know that Guy still wishes to find the leak."

"Does he suspect me?" they heard a guard approaching the door. He knocked, calling out for Lady Marion saying Eleanor was needed in the kitchen.

Eleanor curtsied. "No, my lady. Guy thinks, or at least he did for some time, that I was the leak. I tried to have Allan encourage that rumor."

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"It was the practical course of action," she said as she opened the door. The guard told her she was needed to help someone who was burned in the kitchen. Eleanor ran down the stairs and through the halls till she reached her room and grabbed her medicines.

She saw one of the newest cooks had burned her left hand badly. "Someone got the oven to hot, it flared when I opened the door." Eleanor thought she was lucky only to damage the hand.

Marion spent her day walking around in an attempt to avoid Guy. He was being too attentive since she returned. She looked down to see Eleanor carrying a basket and run into Allan. Marion leaned against the wall and looked down at them. She had watched them before she left with Robin and it seemed half the time they were together they argued. The rest of the time they seemed too lost in each other's presence to notice anyone else.

Her luck ran out as Guy came across her. "I was looking for you," he said. "You seem to be difficult to find."

"I have been lost in my own thoughts these last few weeks," Marion said not looking at him.

Guy looked down to see who she was watching. "Ah, Allan and the servant."

"Eleanor," Marion said quickly. "Her name is Eleanor."

"Eleanor," Guy repeated. They watched as Allan reached up to cup Eleanor's cheek but she pushed his hand away. Their hands came down together and their fingers intertwined.

"She pushes him away and yet wants him to stay," Marion said studying them.

"You should know all about that," Guy drawled. Marion had been pushing and playing with his heart strings for much longer than Allan and Eleanor. He suddenly realized he could empathize with Allan.

"I wonder if she even knows she does it," Marion said not acknowledging Guy's statement. "To be honest, I am surprised by them. Eleanor seems like a good rational girl except where Allan is concerned."

"He was part of Robin Hood's gang. He was fighting it seems for something you would support. And now he is on the right side of the law. How can you have no hope for them?" Did she have any hope for him, then?

"He is a traitor."

Guy smirked. "Nothing is ever that straight forward." They saw Allan storm off frustrated in one direction and Eleanor in another. "Well, their daily squabble is over before the midday meal," he quipped. "I dare say he will be back to being underfoot soon enough."

"You say that as if it is a bad thing," Marion smirked.

"Lovesick fools should be pitied, not laughed at, Marion," Guy admonished. "Allow me to escort you to eat?" Marion nodded since she couldn't politely say no.

Eleanor was one of the servers at the midday meal. Marion studied her as she ate. Trying to understand the woman proved to be a more enjoyable pursuit than the inane conversation of the Sheriff. She watched as a few of the servants silently communicated with each other. She wondered if this was a daily routine, a part of their world.

As the meal was over the servants quietly and quickly cleaned up. She didn't get a chance to signal Eleanor and felt bad if she called her away from her chores again.

Eleanor pushed all thoughts of Allan out of her mind as she waited during the midday meal. One of the other girls caught her eye and she saw the boredom they all shared. It was not enjoyable watching others eat food in front of you, especially when it was food vastly superior to your own allotment.

"10 days," someone said excitedly. "10 days until the full moon. That is the only thing to get me through the month."

"Really? The Lady's arrival has provided some entertainment," another said.

"What did she want with you this morning, Eleanor?" Sarah asked.

It was rare Eleanor was asked to contribute to the gossip pool. "The Lady was complaining about the lump on the right side of the bed and she refuses to sleep on the left so she had me beat the lump out till it was soft as putty," Eleanor said quickly. She mentally smirked at the thought of tarnishing the lady's reputation in the kitchens. No one down there thought well of any of the nobles, so she really wasn't saying anything the servants didn't already expect.

"Course. Can't simply roll over, take us away from all our other work," someone grumbled. "And winter looks to set in early this year."

"You two, set to starting replenishing the candles," Griswald said pointing to Eleanor and Gretchen. She picked others to finish the spinning and to begin the dying of the wool for winter.

"It is Wednesday, I can't believe the week is half over," Gretchen said as they carried the buckets of tallow to the cauldrons to melt for the candles. "I can't wait till next Friday. What are you and Allan fighting over now?"

"He didn't like the fact I pointed out that working for Guy means trying to kill Robin. I told him to just leave, he has the money now he can do what he wants. Hell, he could even start his own campaign against the sheriff if he wanted," Eleanor grumbled as she lit the fire.

"He's just shaken up after yesterday," Gretchen decided and Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"He is beginning to realize he has nothing to hold him here to the castle," Eleanor said.

"He has you," Gretchen consoled.

"But what does he really have? There is no understanding between us, and if Robin extended the hand of friendship he would gladly take it in a heartbeat."

"Why can't he have you _and_ Robin?"

"And how would that work?" Eleanor asked. "I work here in the castle waiting and wondering what is happening to him?"

"It will be like before everyone found out he was working for Guy."

"Yes, but Guy and the Sheriff would know there is something between us and think they can have leverage against him. And before you suggest it, I can hardly go with Allan."

"If he asked you…"

"To live in the forest with other _men_?" Eleanor reminded her and Gretchen nodded. "Either way I would be a burden."

"I doubt he thinks that."

"He hasn't thought that far ahead at all," Eleanor grumbled as they prepared the wicks. "He is only just now beginning to accept what I am saying—he has a future beyond this castle."

"If we have any extra we should make some for next Friday's festivities," Gretchen spoke up, changing the subject.

Eleanor held up the bundle of herbs she had bought. "I already planned for it," she grinned. "I thought we should make some sweet smelling ones for the fairies so I picked my own wildflowers," she frowned, thinking about Samuel's gift again.

They began to dip the wicks when suddenly Gretchen said "Marion."

"What about her…my lady," Eleanor said as they bowed as well as she could with what they were doing.

"Don't let me disturb you, I am hiding from Guy," she said conspiratorially. "Would it be possible to speak with you?" she asked Eleanor.

"I am at your command, my lady," Eleanor reminded her. "If it can wait till this is over I will find you. You can feel free to speak freely in front of Gretchen."

"But this is about what we discussed earlier…"

"Believe me, my lady, I am well versed in what is happening in the castle," Gretchen informed her.

"Are there no secrets anymore?" Marion asked.

"Of course. This is Nottingham—there is nothing but secrets," Eleanor smirked. "Allan simply trusts me and I trust Gretchen with my life," Eleanor explained.

Marion thought about it as they worked dipping the wicks till they got the desired the width and length. "Only the two of you do this?"

"There is much to be done elsewhere. Usually it is only one person," Gretchen said.

"How were Robin and his men when you left them?" Eleanor asked mischievously. Gretchen shot her an angry look. They hadn't talked about Gretchen's feelings for Much in awhile.

Marion was simply confused. "They were fine," she said looking around to ensure no one was listening. "I was under the impression you disliked Robin."

"I loath his treatment of Allan, but I applaud what he does against the sheriff," Eleanor explained.

"If only he found some other place to do his work, it is tiresome to work around his weekly exploits," Gretchen sighed. It had taken them hours to clean up the cellar after his fight with Allan.

"What did you wish to speak about my lady?" Eleanor asked.

"I still wish to warn you. Not against Allan being a traitor, I know how well my advice would be received. But I am afraid he would break your heart."

Eleanor and Gretchen shared a surprised look. "Your timing in impeccable," Gretchen murmured.

"Isn't that the risk when you give someone your heart?" Eleanor asked.

"Have you? Given him your heart?"

"If I ever gave it to any man it would be Allan," was all Eleanor said. Gretchen and Marion shared a look and then stared at Eleanor. "Alright, yes, I have. Don't tell him. He is having enough problems. I don't want… to risk anything." She looked to Marion over the wicks she was working on. "My lady, I confess to being confused on your part, I do not understand this concern you place on my behalf. Why do you care about us?"

"Allan was a good man at one time. And he has helped me several times despite the risk to himself," Marion said. "And I am intrigued by you, Eleanor. I can see why Allan trusts you. As I said before, I want to trust you, too."

"I wish I knew why everyone was turning to me," Eleanor grumbled. "All I ever wanted was to escape and thought Nottingham would be the best place for it. With so much foul play and double dealing surely I could hide if I kept my nose clean. What did I do wrong?" she asked Gretchen.

"Guy chose you of all people to clean up after Allan," she admitted. "Anyone else would not have cared he was tortured. Turns out you were the only person in the castle to be moved by his treatment."

"True," Eleanor admitted.

Confused over their conversation Marion watched as Eleanor touched three of the fresh candles to see if they were cool enough to handle and deftly braided them into one single large braided candle. She did the same with three Gretchen finished dipping.

"I would like one of those candles," Marion said looking at them.

"Yes, my lady," Eleanor said as she took her turn dipping and Gretchen wove the candles.

"Why are you hiding from Guy?" Gretchen asked. "I can guess. He has been overly attentive to you."

Marion snorted. "That is an understatement." She eyed them. "Robin proposed."

The two servant girls ogled her as they continued to dip. Marion wondered if anything would break their stride. "Did you say yes?" Gretchen asked.

Marion smiled. "Yes."

"Was it romantic?" Gretchen asked curiously. "The rightful earl of Huntington should have made a grand proposal."

"It was over a fresh grave and he compared me to his bow," Marion remembered.

There was a moment of silence before all three of them started to laugh. "Yet you said yes, he must have done something right," Eleanor observed.

"Are you hoping for a proposal? Either of you?" Marion asked. "Are you courting anyone Gretchen?"

"Nay, my lady."

"Enough with the 'my lady.' Please, call me Marion," Marion insisted.

"If anyone ever overheard us we would be joining the herd of beggars outside," Gretchen said.

"We are only a step above them as it is," Eleanor added.

"Use it at your discretion, then, but it is a little overbearing to my taste. Why are you not courting anyone?"

"No one here in the castle has caught her eye," Eleanor teased.

"Has someone outside the castle?" Marion asked catching on.

"It hardly matters. I have decided to simply accept I am to be an old spinster until Griswald works me to death," Gretchen announced.

"Pair of spinsters," Eleanor added.

"You have no expectations with Allan?"

"You believe Robin is a good man," Eleanor started and Marion nodded. "So does Allan, so does all of Nottingham and the villages. If he is truly a good man, he will eventually welcome Allan back. I believe that. Else he wouldn't be so deserving of all the praise everyone gives him. I am the only thing holding him here."

Marion realized Eleanor didn't think she was enough.

"Guy is coming," Gretchen announced and Marion ran off to hide as they continued their work.

They worked until it was nearing dusk and then stacked the finished candles in the cupboards. Eleanor was given a platter to carry in that probably weighed more than her but she struggled with it until it was safely on the table. She took her place along the sideboard and waited until someone needed a goblet refilled. Gretchen was also serving tonight and had a place on the other corner of the sideboard. Allan followed Guy in still discussing whatever the plan for the next day was. Gretchen took pity on Eleanor and went to serve Allan as Eleanor waited on Guy.

"Thank you, Eleanor," Marion said kindly as Eleanor brought her the wine.

They dissolved against the sideboard again as the manservant fetched whatever it was the sheriff ordered. The other man servants waited at the doors till they were called upon.

A third maid was sent to assist since there were 4 at the dinner. She carried the pastries and set them on the sideboard until the first three courses were finished.

The servants shared a wary eye, Marion noticed. She didn't know what it was about, though. Perhaps they felt the tension between Allan and Eleanor?

The servants noticed the sheriff seemed more sour than normal which always unnerved them. Word had already spread down to the kitchen since the maid who had joined them seemed to already expect it. She had crept in as quiet as a mouse as if afraid the slightest noise would be her undoing.

"Griswald!" the sheriff yelled and the housekeeper scurried forward. "This partridge is overdone. Its so tough I need all my extra teeth just to tenderize the meat."

"I will have something else prepared, my lord."

"If you have someone this incompetent on your staff, perhaps I should cut off the problem at the source."

"I will tend to it immediately, my lord," she curtseyed and glided back out of the room.

"Well don't just stand there," the sheriff growled.

Between the three maids and the three man servants the table was cleared without a single crumb in a matter of minutes. "Honestly, Guy. It is so difficult to find good help these days. Ah, well, I see you don't know what I am talking about," he grumbled seeing Allan.

"I didn't recognize a problem with the bird," Marion started.

"We know the only bird you like is Robin," the sheriff said pointedly making Marion and Guy frown.

"Griswald, is this going to take all day?" he yelled out. The girls calmly left the room and as soon as they were out of sight they ran down the stairs to the kitchen leaving the man servants to placate the sheriff with his wine and anything else they could find.

"I don't care if you thought it was a good bird or not. Your opinion is worth less than the dirt on my floor. The only opinion that matters is the sheriff," Griswald scolded the cook. "And you know what I do with dirt on my floor," she said pointedly as she threw the cook out.

Everyone was running around in organized chaos as the second dinner was quickly prepared. "Get up there," Griswald yelled and Eleanor, Gretchen, and the other girl grabbed their trays loaded with fresh bread and meat. They scuttled up the stairs but couldn't miss the knocks and hits Griswald issued or else they risked dropping their trays and creating an even bigger disaster.

Griswald smoothed her hair back as she led the procession inside. "Ah, Griswald. Marvelous timing. Lets try this again, shall we?"

"Yes, my lord. I hope this is to your liking," Griswald said with a command to the girls who scurried around quickly and efficiently.

"And the cook?"

"Former cook, my lord. She is no longer my concern or yours."

"Excellent, excellent. You run a tight ship, Griswald. Ah, see there are no cracks in that ship," he hinted.

"As you command, my lord," Griswald said. She pulled the third servant back further away from the table harshly to keep her in her proper place. Gretchen tried to shoot the girl a look to give her silent directions but the girl was too terrified to look at Gretchen or Eleanor.

"Ah, much better," the sheriff pronounced. Griswald curtseyed and took her leave. Gretchen shared a look with Eleanor; the same look was shared with the man servants. They would miss the brunt of Griswald's fury since they were upstairs but it would still be far from pleasant once they were finished.

When the second meal was finished in its entirety the six of them quickly cleaned up. Just as they had suspected, Griswald was still on her tirade and no one was immune to her wrath. Her physical blows were indiscriminant amongst the staff.

"And since it seems everyone has trouble keeping their mind, however idiotic it may be, on their work, all free excursions are cancelled next month," she decided. She boxed the dishwasher's ears as he dropped a utensil on the floor at the announcement.

Everyone was kept under her vicious eye till finally everything passed her inspection for the night. No one dared groan in pain or exhaustion until they were far out of her hearing range.

"She must have managed to hit ever bruise and cut on my back," Eleanor said as she winced in pain. "She couldn't have had that good of aim if she tried."

"I think my back looks like a map of Sherwood," Gretchen complained as she undid her dress. "Well?"

"It looks more like the village of Clun," Eleanor said studying it. "That looks like the common garden, and the strewn of cottages on the south side," she teased.

"Ha ha," Gretchen said. "Don't just stand there, share your ointment," she pleaded. Eleanor gently rubbed the ointment on the bruises and cuts. It was hard to feel sorry for the cook who was fired since they all paid dearly for her mistake.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep on my back," Eleanor predicted as Gretchen rubbed the ointment on.

"Your back is healing nicely," Gretchen assured her. "Griswald's marks will be gone in a day or so, the others are healing nicely."

A pounding at the door made everyone silently groan. Eleanor and Gretchen were thankful it was one of their roommates that was sent for. They climbed slowly into bed, each sleeping on their stomachs, too exhausted to do anything except fall asleep.

A whistle at the window drew her attention. She had just fallen back asleep after her first time waking up. She groggily looked to see Allan at the window.

She sighed. "What do you want, Allan?" she whispered.

"Can you come over?" he asked.

She silently groaned as everything was stiff. "What do you need?"

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Obviously, else I wouldn't have gotten up."

"The sheriff has been extremely upset lately."

"Tell me something I don't already know."

"Alright," he said lifting himself on the sill. "You aggravate the hell out of me…"

"I said something that I _don't_ know, Allan," she interjected.

"But you are always right," he finished. She ogled him as she sat on the sill next to him. "See, you didn't know that I know you are right."

"I must be asleep and this is some crazy dream the fairies brought on."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Get some sleep."

"Good night, Allan."

He startled her as he leant forward and captured her lips in a kiss. Once the shock wore off she happily returned it. She pulled back and cupped his chin, her fingers trailing along his jaw before heading back to bed. "Good night, Nora," he smiled.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face

* * *

_A long, long chapter! I have so much written, the chapters will probably be longer than normal. _

_Thanks to **lollzie **(Thanks! I think Allan did do good while in the castle, something I am having Eleanor try to show to the rest of the gang :) **Katieee **(Ah, thank you so much! I love adding the bits, playing with the canon parts and expanding them ^_^ I'm so glad you like them!) **Hayley's Happening **(I'm glad I did the gang/allan bit good! If anything is confusing, let me know. My normal beta is MIA at the moment....) and **Katherine Moonhawk** (I am going to try to add more action, its harder for me to write but I'll try!)_


	15. The end of a Golden Week

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing. Only OC's belong to me.

_ I am updating sooner than normal after hearing about episode 12. Allan needs some love._

* * *

**Chapter 15: The End of a Golden Week**

She couldn't believe the last several days. The last week, since Allan kissed her at her window, were filled with stolen moments, secret kisses. The time was absolutely perfect. Their days were filled with their daily squabbles and their little rendezvous.

She wasn't sure which she loved more.

Allan had a knack for finding her when she least expected it, always surprising her and leaving her with a kiss. _She_ enjoyed finding him after he returned from running his errands for Guy. He always seemed more depressed after a journey through Sherwood, even if he didn't have a run in with Hood.

"Now you are teasing me," Eleanor pouted as she leaned against Allan one evening. The moon was out, the chores were finally all done, and they had some precious time to themselves.

"Hey, I never said _I_ saw this man in the moon," Allan repeated. "I'm just telling you what others say."

"A man in the moon is simply ridiculous. Now… a _woman_, however," Eleanor laughed as she turned round to face him and wrap her arms around his neck. "Aren't there tales that it use to be a _goddess_ who controlled the moon?"

"You seem to know more fairy stories than I do, Nora," he acknowledged.

"One of the things I remember about my mother was her telling me stories," Eleanor admitted.

Another thing she was always surprised about Allan was the fact that things had gotten so intimate between them. She confessed secrets to him she never expected to be able to tell anyone, let alone a man. Some things she had only ever dared tell Gretchen, and perhaps a few she had buried deep inside.

Just as surprising and comforting was the fact Allan was able to talk about himself.

"You have that look," Eleanor accused.

"You see too much sometimes, Nora," Allan said leaning against the wall, pulling her with him. "It was nearly a year ago Luke was killed."

She lightly traced his face. "And now you are finding yourself wondering how you can work for the same man who killed your brother."

"See? That's exactly what I mean. You know way to bloody much it's frightening. Like how you always know what to have us do to keep me from mucking everything up. Why do you know so much?"

Eleanor grinned. "You seem to give me too much credit."

"You don't give yourself enough, Nora."

"It's because I pay attention—my eyes and ears open and my mouth shut— and I have an intense distrust of men," Eleanor explained. Allan laughed making her smile. Yes, everything had been so perfect.

She should have known it wouldn't last.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Allan!" Gisborne yelled the next morning. "Search the castle. The sheriff is missing."

"What?"

"Just look!" Gisborne yelled. Allan called the guards and began to search the castle.

A maid came down to tell Griswald the sheriff was not in his room for his morning meal, but his visitor was. "Take a tray up to him, then. Eleanor, go," she ordered.

She added the meal to the tray she was carrying for Marion. "I'll take Marion's," Sarah said. Eleanor grabbed the tray for the sheriff's friend and carried it upstairs.

She knocked, managed to handle the door, and dropped into a curtsey. "My lord, have you yet had anything to eat?"

"Just set it down here," he ordered. Eleanor quickly laid out all the food before him. "Do you require anything else?"

"Nothing you can procure," he said cryptically. She curtseyed and left.

"Marion needs you," a guard told her. She quickly arrived and knocked. Sarah left as she entered. She hoped Sarah wouldn't hold a grudge and think Eleanor was ousting her position. "What is happening?" Marion asked.

"The sheriff is missing," Eleanor said and Marion jumped to her feet.

"Do you have any idea what this means?" Marion asked quickly as she finished buttoning her top.

Eleanor nodded. "We all do, Marion. Murmurs are already spreading throughout the castle we are all going to be destroyed."

"Not if we can stop it," Marion said rushing off. She turned to look back at Eleanor. "Stay with me today. If that Griswald woman gives you any trouble, I will settle things with her." Eleanor nodded. She was terrified, as everyone was. She didn't know if they had enough guards to stop a force from Prince John.

"Wait here," Marion said as they approached the hall. She burst in to find Guy sitting there.

Allan and Eleanor shared a look as they stood on opposite sides of the hall, her next to the door, Allan opposite giving him a clear view of what was happening inside while she could only hear voices. Neither knew what to say. Neither had certainly thought something like this would happen. Guy stalked out and Allan followed him. "I need to get a message to Robin. Allan is the only one who can go," Marion said as she walked out and rejoined Eleanor.

"Robin will kill him on sight," Eleanor pointed out.

"No," Marion dug out a ring from her pocket. "No, not if he sees this."

Eleanor realized it must be the engagement ring. "I hope Robin can find the sheriff."

"If anyone can, he can."

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Take care of whatever Sir Jasper needs," Guy ordered when he saw Eleanor and Gretchen. "Anything, _anything_ he wants, you give him. Understand?" the two nodded as Guy stalked off.

"I highly doubt if we feed and, uh, attend his _urges_ he will spare Nottingham," Gretchen grumbled.

"Maybe we just need to keep him busy long enough for something to happen," Eleanor offered.

"Like what, for the sheriff to toddle back in in his nightclothes, ordering for a change of shirt?" Gretchen wondered. She clinched her fists. "I did not imagine an end like this."

"We have till dusk. Something has to happen."

"Let's hope it is something good." They knocked on the door and waited to be allowed in. They brought wine and cheese, showed him to the battlements, fetched his water whenever he felt the least bit parched. The entire time hoping the sheriff would be found.

"Who'd have thought we would wish the sheriff good health?" Gretchen wondered. They had been sent back to the kitchen because Sir Jasper wanted riper grapes.

Only he had an appetite.

"Have you seen Allan?" Eleanor whispered.

"He is with the troops," Gretchen reminded her.

"I just… it can't end tonight," she said. "Here I was worried about him leaving me and it could all very well end tonight." She turned to Gretchen, the fear sinking in her stomach like a stone. "I want to at least see him one last time."

"Hey, I thought you were the optimistic one?"

Eleanor snorted. "Practical, not optimistic." Guy ordered for the larder to be prepared for a siege. Griswald was commanding everything to be moved to the strong room and others were drawing gallons of water to bring into the castle for both drinking and to put out fires.

"Forget jasper," Guy said seeing Gretchen and Eleanor. "There is no changing his mind. Find anything that can be used as a weapon and bring it to the armory." They nodded and organized the maids and man servants that could be spared to go through the rooms.

She happened to look out north and saw the dust from the troops. Fear, absolute terror like her father's presence always caused, settled in her stomach. The sun was already well past its midday point. Time was against them more and more every passing moment, and there was no sign of the sheriff anywhere.

She rested her hands on the window and happened to look down to see Allan talking with Will at the gate. "Well, if ever a time to patch things up, of course it would be now at the end of everything," she muttered. She pushed herself away from the window before she could see a dejected looking Allan standing alone as Will stalked off.

Eleanor was carrying fresh linens to the hall where they were setting up a corner to be used for medical purposes. She was walking through the halls when she heard Allan's voice, followed by Sir Jasper. She hid behind a pillar hoping they wouldn't cross her path. "I'm just saying Sir Guy would be useful in another county."

"And you, I suppose."

"Well, yeah," Allan stumbled out. Eleanor shook her head and pushed herself away from the pillar and headed back down towards the hall. "Nora, wait up," Allan's voice called behind her.

"Did you manage to save yourself?" she asked.

"What?"

"I'm not a fool, Allan. I heard you kissing up to Sir Jasper."

"Yeah, _he_ is the only way out of here. The only way to get _us_ out of here."

"I thought you would be going back with Will."

"He won't work with me even now that everything is ending," Allan spit out. "I'm telling you, that boy can hold a grudge. Did you honestly think I would leave you here?" he asked dumbfounded.

"I don't know what to think, Allan! The guards are gone, the troops are closing in on us, the sun is near setting, panic is everywhere! I hear you trying to save your own skin after not having been able to see you at all since all of this started…"

He cut her off with a kiss. "It can't end today. It hasn't even begun for us, not really." He took a deep breath. "Get Gretchen, go out the sliver in the south wall. You know I haven't told Guy about that one. The two of you can sneak out that way. Hide in Sherwood until I can come find you."

"What?"

He handed her a tag on a necklace, one she recognized as Robin Hood's gang. "Robin is a good man. He will help you even if he won't help me. Go, Nora."

"How did you get this? Robin took yours."

"I'm a thief, remember? I stole one back from when I was in his camp. Forgive Robin, and let him help you."

"He can help all of us now by finding the sheriff," she argued.

"Don't be stubborn, not now," he argued. "I don't have time, I have to go send out more guards while there is still time. I just need to know you are safe. Save yourself and Gretchen," he said running off.

She clasped the necklace in her hand, her heart pounding and her mind racing. She rushed down the stairs, dumped the bandages and ran around until she found Gretchen.

"What? What is it?" Gretchen asked, fearing the worse.

"Come on, you are getting out," she said grabbing her hand and dragging her friend.

"What? What do you mean?"

"The troops are almost here, they will soon have us surrounded," Eleanor said as she led them out of the castle. "Allan never told Guy about this sliver in the south wall that Robin uses. Get out. Warn your brother and his family. You can get people out of the county."

"What?" Gretchen yelled. She yanked her hand out. "Why me?"

"You saved my life, Gretchen. Twice, at least. This is the only way I can repay you," Eleanor yelled at her.

"Allan told you to save me?" she asked bewildered. "He would want you to save yourself."

"I'm not leaving," Eleanor said.

"I knew you were going to say that."

"_You_ have family out there, Greta. Save them. I would simply be moving on to another county and starting over knowing I left Allan." She turned to run back to the castle.

"I can't just leave you!" Gretchen said running after her. The two of them ran into Will.

"You are that girl…"

"Eleanor. You are Will. Why are you here?" Eleanor demanded. "Everyone else is looking for the sheriff."

"Robin wants me to get Marion out."

"She should be inside. Take her through the south wall. Guy doesn't know about that," she kissed his cheek, startling him. "Thank you, for not holding grudges now at all times," she explained. She knew Allan thought Will was still holding everything against him, but surely none of Robin's men were that cruel, to carry such hatred through to death. "God speed," she said as she ran off, Gretchen at her heels.

They ran in to find the armory had been emptied into the courtyard and men of all ages where there to get weapons. "What are you doing here?" Allan demanded. "I told you to go," he admonished. "Not you too," he said when he saw Gretchen.

"Where would I go, Allan? And do what?"

"You would be alive," he said. "That is all that matters."

"Not to me," Eleanor said. She cupped his face as she leant up to kiss him. "This isn't how I planned for anything to go," she whispered.

"Not what I had planned, either. Get inside. Be safe," he said.

"Don't die," she ordered. "Gisborne has you stationed at the gate, you could be the first to die. Don't die."

She and Gretchen joined the town in the Castle. The village was built for siege, but the Castle wasn't meant for everyone to be inside. "It won't matter after long, anyways," Gretchen said with false cheer. "I'll help you here, just tell me what to do."

Eleanor nodded. She and Clara, the old wise woman who had tended Eleanor's wounds, were running the medicine bay should the occasion arise. Griswald was overseeing the food rations and Guy and Allan were overseeing the arms.

"You won't marry Gisborne?" Will asked Marion. "Robin will find you, Marion. He will move heaven and earth to find you!"

She saw Eleanor out of the corner of her eye. She had overheard Allan yelling at her for not leaving before the troops arrived. "You don't understand, Will." How could she leave when so many people, when Eleanor and Gretchen, refused to leave? She couldn't even contemplate marrying Guy just to save herself.

Everyone waited as the last rays of the sun shone on them. Allan ran in at the last moment as Guy mounted his horse. Allan pushed his way through the crowd looking for her. "She is over there," Will pointed. He couldn't understand Allan, couldn't reconcile the traitor with his old friend and this new man.

Allan saw Eleanor and Gretchen with some of the younger children. She saw him approach and she walked into his arms. "Are you and Will alright?"

"Good enough, I think." He leaned his forehead against hers. "If you see a chance to get out, take it."

"Stop asking, Allan. They aren't going to spare any women or children, Marion already tried. I'm staying."

"Stubborn till the end. I'm not being funny, but it wouldn't kill you to listen to me once in awhile."

She grinned as she held him. "I told you I always expected to move on. I am just glad it is with you."

He kissed the top of her head. "We are going to have to work on your outlook on life," he teased.

"Starting tomorrow," she promised sadly as the last rays of the sun were setting.

_

* * *

Chapter 14 had the most reviews of any chapter so far!! yay!_

_Huge thank you to **Lollzie, dfriendly, Katieee** (see my author's note!),** smithyloverforever** aka Becky (see my author's note!) **katherine Moonhawk** and **Gruneberg** (Hi! This story is going to have my own version of season 3. When I started writing it, season 3 hadn't premiered yet in the UK, so I just planned for how I wanted everything to end ^_^)  
_

* * *

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED SEASON 3**

SPOILERS AHEAD!!

I've mentioned before that this story is going to be AU season 3 because I have already planned out how everything goes (which is when we meet the OC meant for Guy). Because I didn't want to be influenced with my own story, I haven't been watching season 3 on BBC (I'm not even sure if it is airing yet in the US). However, after hearing about episode 12, all I can say is: WHAT THE HELL WERE THEY THINKING?! How dare they kill my Allan!

So after mourning and raving at stupid producers… I have come up with a plan! I hope. I've been trying to figure out how to use the character I want to use in my next story (based off season 3) and I think I have a new purpose for her ^_^ Someway, somehow, Allan will not die!

Okay, enough ranting.


	16. For One Night

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing. Only OC's belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 16: For One Night**

Guy burst back in, surprising everyone. "To arms," he yelled. Allan kissed her deeply before withdrawing his sword and taking his position.

"Gisborne!" the sheriff's voice shrilled out. Everyone looked around as if they were hearing things, or it was a cruel joke played on them by the troops. "Gisborne!" The voice called out again.

"I _never_ thought I'd say this, but thank God the sheriff is safe," Gretchen giggled. She was so relieved she couldn't stop laughing and soon Eleanor was laughing just as hard, trying to catch her breath. They hugged each other; they were so relieved they couldn't even stand so they sank to their knees.

"Don't make a big deal over this, but I promised God if he spared us I would act on these feelings for Much," Gretchen whispered as she wiped away a tear. "I made it out of fear thinking he wouldn't spare us over something so ridiculous. But now I feel beholden. He held up His end."

Eleanor kissed Gretchen's cheek. "I know why you don't act on it, but Much might surprise you, Greta. He may choose _you_ over Robin."

"I think I may keel over in shock," Gretchen said looking over Eleanor's shoulder, here eyes wide. "Griswald is crying! And kissing that man! I feel faint," she said as Eleanor turned to ogle Griswald. "I think we are going to celebrate tonight," she said seeing all of the food being dished up.

"I think we have reason to celebrate," Eleanor smiled.

Guy and Allan supervised the return of the weapons to the armory as the kitchen staff dished up the food. The sheriff grumbled about the chaos that had happened in his absence but he seemed to know better than to stop the entire town's celebration and jubilation. "It is, after all, Sheriff, a celebration of your return and health," Guy told him.

"Hmph," was all the sheriff said.

"Nora!" Allan called out as he found her in the crowd. She smiled to see him running towards her. He nestled his face in her hair as she hugged him tightly. "Are you alright? Gretchen?"

"We are both fine," she laughed. "Come and eat. It seems there are no rules of propriety tonight as everyone is serving themselves."

"Did Will leave?" Gretchen asked looking around.

"Probably," Allan said, looking behind him at the gate. "Yeah, I'm sure of it."

She traced her finger along his cheek. "Why are you sad? Didn't things work out between you?"

"I'm hoping it is a beginning," he said. He held her hand as they went to get something to eat and he led her to a quiet, sequestered spot. "When I saw you came back, it was just as bad as when I found you after your father found you. You have to stop scaring me like that."

"I won't make it a habit," she whispered as he held her close, placing kisses along her jaw. "I thought you would die before I could find you."

"Stay with me," he whispered in her ear.

"What?"

"Stay with me," he whispered as he stroke a hand down her back.

Just as the night she made the decision to leave her father's house and run away, she knew this decision would change her life. "I want you to stay with me, Nora."

"Yes," she nodded as he leaned down to kiss her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She stretched, feeling the weight across her stomach from Allan's arm. She rolled over and brushed a lock of his hair back, kissing his forehead. His hand gently stroked her back as he leaned forward to kiss her. "This is better than when I had to sleep on the floor outside," he teased as he gently kissed her, trailing kisses along her jaw before traveling further down.

"If you aren't careful, you may find yourself there again," she playfully threatened.

"Your hair is always up," he commented as he ran his fingers threw it. "the only time I ever saw it down—before tonight—was when you were recovering."

"It's practical."

"I like it down," he said as he played with it. "The color of fresh honey, a shade lighter than your eyes," he said. He lightly traced over the marks on her back. "Do they still hurt? Did I make it worse?" He saw some were older scars, making him furious she would forever wear those marks of brutality.

"No," she assured him quickly. "They are nearly healed."

"I was furious when Griswald went on her tirade against all of you. It's hard to feel pity for the cook when all of you are punished."

"You worry too much," she said as she ran a finger absently along his chest. "You are thinking about something now," she accused.

"Something Djaq said before I was found out."

She huffed. "I may be new at this, but I don't think _now_ is an appropriate time to bring up another woman. Even if she dresses like a man."

He grinned. "I'm not being funny, but you are cute when you are jealous."

"What are you thinking about?"

"She said my brother wasn't an idiot, that he was a good man. I am wondering if it runs in the family."

"Yes. You are an idiot, too, but a good man, Allan. If you don't trust yourself, then trust my judgment."

He leaned in to kiss her and she eagerly welcomed him again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She combed her hair into a braid and pinned it in place the next morning. "Stay a bit longer," he cajoled.

She threw a pillow at him. "Everyone is going to be gossiping, I'm sure…"

"Half the village would have been to drunk to find their beds and just slept where they could. Your reputation will be safe," he promised. "Stay with me," he pouted.

"The entire castle is out of order after yesterday. It is going to take us days to get everything in order. Griswald was to drunk last night to order us to begin cleaning up."

"No!" Allan laughed. "How did I miss that."

"You were to busy snogging me," she teased. He got out of bed and came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Before last night she would have been mortified by his nudity. Now she simply studied him admiringly. "True," he said kissing her slowly.

"And now I have to be going," she said as she slipped out of his arms and slipped quietly down the hall. She made it to the kitchen and tried not to act like anything was unusual with her. Griswald must have been feeling the affects of all the wine because she was mellow the entire day. Linens were sorted, the larder placed back in the proper places, the hall cleaned up, meals served on time.

"We need to talk," Gretchen said as she watched Eleanor. She dragged Eleanor outdoors to make more candles to finish their supply for the winter. "Where the bloody hell were you last night?" she demanded.

Eleanor looked around to ensure they were alone. "I was with Allan."

"With…" she trailed off. "Wait, am I understanding you and Allan…"

"Yes!" Eleanor said mortified she was going to yell it out for the entire town to hear. "You know what I mean."

"That is not like you, Elle."

"Yesterday was an usual day, Greta. You were going to act on your feelings for Much, remember?"

"Yes! As in flirt and see if he still flirts with me! But you! I mean, its you!"

"I am well aware of that."

"But you and Allan!"

"Yes, he was there, too," Eleanor smirked.

Gretchen snorted over that. "I am just shocked."

"It isn't happening again," Eleanor said and Gretchen shot her a look. "One night is already inexcusable, clearly by your reaction. Besides…"

"What? He was awful?" Gretchen had heard plenty of servant gossip, although she never would have applied their stories to Allan.

"No. Definitely not. That's not why. He said 'stay with me.'"

"Okay…"

Eleanor didn't know how to explain that. "I wanted it to mean 'stay with me forever.' I knew it was wishful thinking, but I thought he would come to mean it that way eventually."

"You don't think that now?" Gretchen asked.

"No, I don't," she admitted.

"What happened? And no, not those details," Gretchen clarified.

Eleanor laughed. "I wasn't going to tell you _those_ details. Amongst other things we talked…"

"Okay…"

Eleanor went to trim the candles as she gathered her thoughts. "We talked about what happened yesterday. More than just how frightening the entire situation was. He told me Will told him he would never accept him back in the gang. Then he brought up something Djaq said about his brother."

"Okay, so he doesn't have the best bedside talk."

"It wasn't that, I liked he could talk to me. I don't want him to hide from me. It was intimate in so many ways. But…" she trailed off. "It was more _how_ he was talking about them. I know now that he is going to chose Robin over me. It was in how he said everything."

"Are you sure he wasn't just being nostalgic?"

"No, I'm sure. He was heartbroken Will refused to welcome him back. He wants back with Robin more than anything. So I had a wonderful night I will always remember. I had one night with Allan. Mistake or not, I refuse to regret it since it is the only chance I had with him."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Allan methodically worked through his work that morning. He told himself not to feel guilty. He knew Eleanor wasn't a love them and leave them type of girl. He knew that long before he had the crazy idea of last night. But he couldn't regret it. He just had to make her understand he understood she was different, that _he_ was different with her.

He knew everything was different with her. Now he just had to find a way of proving that to her.

Marion was taking a walk around to see how everyone was doing when she saw Allan walking up to Eleanor who was hanging up the linens that had been washed. She edged closer wanting to eavesdrop.

"You alright?" Allan asked, rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "How are things with Guy and the sheriff?"

"About how you expect them," he admitted.

"You have been thinking again," she accused.

"How can you tell?"

"My secret," she grinned. "What is on your mind?"

"You."

"I'm flattered," she grinned. "It is a confidence booster."

He laughed. "I wasn't meaning that, but _that_ is definitely on my mind, too."

She waited for him to continue. "You know you mean more to me than a tryst, don't you?"

"I thought I did, but if this is where you…"

"No, its not," he said quickly. "I don't want you to think I wanted only a night from you. I want more."

"What?" she asked surprised. Marion listened closely hoping if this was Allan's proposal—which is was beginning to sound like—he did it slightly better than Robin's. At least it was laundry and not a fresh grave.

"I'm not satisfied with just a night, Nora."

"Allan…"

"Listen. I know you don't trust easily, and I never, ever want to hurt you or break that trust. It took too much to build it. And last night was amazing, but I don't want it to break this between us. So what do I have to do to show you I meant more?"

"Allan…" Eleanor said, clearly surprised. Marion wanted to know more about last night that had started this whole conversation. "Allan, last night was important to me, too. I am not expecting more, though."

"I thought you trusted me? What about all that about me being a good guy?"

"You are! That hasn't changed, what I see in you and feel for you hasn't changed. But I know I am not enough," she said surprising Allan and Marion.

"That's absurd. You are more than I ever wanted or expected."

"I'm flattered, Allan. I am. But Robin is eventually going to take you back one day. Not this week, or next, it might be next year. But he is going to take you because at the heart of everything, _you_ _are one of Robin's men._ He will realize that, too. You aren't happy here in the castle, Allan. Not even with all your money and me. You won't be happy until you are back in the gang."

"I need you, too."

"And I what? Live in the forest? Or wait here twiddling my thumbs working at Griswald and the sheriff's whim as I constantly wonder and worry over what you are doing while the sheriff and Guy use me as a pawn against you? Let things be for now, Allan."

"So you don't want a future with me?"

"I want you Allan, more than anyone can possibly want another. I never even knew I was capable of loving anyone like this. But I love you enough to see you happy."

"I won't be happy without you," he argued.

"We don't have to worry about it right now," she insisted. She realized she had told him she loved him and he didn't say it back. She traced her fingers along his jaw. "Can we forget this discussion? Or at least all of it except the part about you thinking about last night?" she teased.

He gave her a small grin. "I'm not happy with your answer. I'll have to change it."

"You can try," she smiled. Marion watched as they kissed, hidden by the laundry and snuck away before they noticed her. Did being in Robin's gang mean that much to Allan? It couldn't if he sold their secrets to Guy. Even Guy, though, said it wasn't as simple as that.

Bugger it all, did nothing make sense any more?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eleanor slid into bed next to Gretchen. "I thought you might choose your other bedmate," she teased.

"I told you it wouldn't happen again."

"Does Allan know that?"

"We talked." Gretchen gave her a look. "He insists on changing my mind," she grinned. "He doesn't agree with my assessment of the situation."

"Well, he is charming enough to persuade minds. Lets see which holds up: his charm or your stubbornness."

"And you?"

"Robin's men haven't been in today, at least not that I've seen" she frowned. "Grant it, I was stuck in the upstairs chambers all day, so I didn't see much."

"I don't care about all the mess in the castle. We are alive, that is all that matters," Eleanor sighed.

"See, you are the optimistic one."

"I am just happy. I think this is the happiest I have been in my life," Eleanor realized. "This can't be good."

"Just enjoy it, Elle. Before Nottingham is threatened again," Gretchen yawned.

_

* * *

Thanks to** CrazyLilReadHeadGirl** (I was so upset when I found out! I am going to try to save him in my next story), **Lollzie** (I have only seen 2 episodes of season 3 s far, but I am going to find a way!), **L.A.H.H** (I am so tired of the producers killing everyone! Long live Allan) and **katieeee** (Ah, thank you! I was glad someone liked her going back ^_^ My favorite line of the last chapter was actually the last line. Something about the sad irony of the whole situation.)  
_


	17. The end of the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing. Only OC's belong to me.

_**Author's Note**__ The ceremony/festival at the beginning is just meant to be a semi-pagan tradition (it is still the twelfth century, after all). Since it doesn't really matter what it is for I didn't define it to closely. No offense is meant. _

_

* * *

_**Chapter 17: The End of the Beginning**

Days flew by after the near-razing as everything finally settled back into a normal routine—which included the usual visits by Robin and his gang, followed by the clean up from their escapade. "Can we patch the tapestry?" Sarah wondered studying the torn piece as several of the maids gathered around. It had been damaged in Hood's latest foray into the castle. "I think we can fix it without it being noticeable."

"The sheriff actually_ liked_ that one," Gretchen sighed. "How does Robin find the one tapestry in all of Nottingham that is the sheriff's favorite?" She was debating whether it was pure luck or intent.

"Gretchen!" a maid called out. "Quick!" Gretchen ran fast to see what the problem was. "A messenger for you from Locksley."

She nearly plowed others down as she raced on. "It is Constance. She has gone into labor early and the wise woman doesn't think it is going to be good," the boy said. Gretchen took her apron off and grabbed her shawl. "Elle?"

"Go, I'll cover for you. Go quickly!" she said as Gretchen spun out of the kitchen and made to run all the way to Locksley. Allan saw her running and lifted her onto his horse, racing out of the gates.

Now she had twice as much work to do, but she owed Gretchen. She said a prayer for Constance. She was a kind woman.

Allan returned that evening as everyone was finishing up the last of their chores to go to the moon ceremony. She saw in his eyes it didn't go well. "The babe was early, born dead. Constance isn't doing well. They don't think she will make it," he said softly.

"How is Gretchen?" Eleanor asked

"Doing what she can for her brother and niece," he said. He noticed she seemed reluctant to go to the festival. "Come on, Nora. You guys have been planning this for days, since before the razing incident."

"It hardly seems appropriate," Eleanor argued.

"Hey, I thought you were going to start listening to me?"

"When on earth did I ever say _that_?" she demanded with a smirk.

"We'll have fun," he promised. "Greta would tell you to go if she was here." He led her out to the green outside the village where others had set up for the celebration for the moon. A bonfire was lit, shining out across the green. Others were singing, playing games, playing instruments, and dancing. "Come on," Allan grinned. He led her into the dance that was happening around the bonfire. Despite her best attempts Allan had her laughing and enjoying herself.

The moon shone overhead as they enjoyed in the merriment. Allan swung her around till she was breathless. He chose that moment to lean in for a kiss. "Another dance, my lady?" he grinned.

"Yes, I think I will, my lord," she grinned as she placed her hand in his.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"What's wrong?" Eleanor demanded seeing Allan's face the following morning after serving breakfast. "What happened?"

"Constance didn't survive." She could tell there was more. "Samuel and Ygrainne are being relocated with the rest of Locksley. The sheriff has ordered for Locksley to be confiscated to house his mercenaries."

"Where are they going? Where's Gretchen?" Eleanor asked concerned.

"Gretchen is going to help Samuel with the move, she wanted me to tell you she will be back at the end of the week. They are moving to Clun, I think."

She held a hand to her temple. "Mercenaries? What for?"

"To smash out Robin Hood, prepare in case the King plans to return."

"Has the king even left the Holy Lands?" Eleanor asked.

"The Sheriff is being cautious. He is protecting what he thinks is his."

"But…" it had only been a few days ago that they were enjoying themselves at the bonfire. Now everything was helter skelter. "What are you doing?"

"Escorting a shipment of food to Locksley for the troops."

"A shipment Robin would be happy to take," she muttered.

"I know, Nora, I'll be careful," he grinned.

She was working when she saw Gretchen passing through the gate in a state of shock, carrying Ygrainne who looked even more in shock. "Greta?" Eleanor asked, rushing down the steps. "Greta? What happened?"

"We were all forced out of Locksley," she said trying to breath. "Samuel… I don't know what he was thinking. They charged in and started knocking things around and he simply went crazy, attacking them but they were mercenaries," she said and tears poured down her cheeks. "They cut him down like he was nothing."

Eleanor wrapped both Gretchen and Ygrainne in a hug, letting them cry. "Constance's grave wasn't even cold yet and I had to bury him next to her."

"Oh lord, Greta." She didn't know how to deal with the grief except to hug her tighter. "Are you hungry, Ygrainne?" Eleanor asked. "Do you want something to eat?"

"What am I going to do with her? I can't work and raise her, Elle," Greta mumbled.

"We'll figure something out," Eleanor muttered. They had to, too much was at stake. "Come on, I'll find some broth for the two of you."

"Wasn't Allan in Locksley?" Eleanor asked.

"He and Guy rode out before everything," Gretchen said in a daze.

Eleanor hoped Allan was having a better time of things than they were.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Distract them," Marion whispered, furious she couldn't get through the bindings on her hand, terrified of how everything had come to pass and how everything was simply ruined in a matter of minutes.

"What?" Allan asked surprised.

"Help me. Distract them, long enough for me to get into the forest," Marion pleaded. She had to make Allan see reason, had to reach out to the part that Eleanor seemed to hold in the palm of her hand.

"This place is surrounded," Allan pointed out.

"Please, we have to do something," Marion pleaded. She couldn't let it all end now, things hadn't even begun for her and Robin yet. She had to get through to Allan… what would Eleanor say?

"I don't _have_ to do anything. If I mess this up with Gisborne now, I've got nothing left, Marion," Allan tried to explain

"I could talk to Robin for you," Marion bribed. It was what he wanted, even Eleanor said so.

"You don't get it, do you? Even if I wanted to go back I couldn't. It's too late. Look, I've helped you wherever I can, you know that…" Allan pointed out. He had done everything since joining Gisborne to keep Marion safe. Hell, Eleanor had even risked herself for this woman, and now Marion wanted him to risk everything, risk Eleanor, again?

"I know, and I know you want to go back to Robin. Eleanor knows it too. I can help you with that," Marion insisted.

"Robin won't allow it, even with you helping me. And if I mess up things with Gisborne then I lose any chance of Nora, too. I'm not messing up with her, Marion. Not for anything…" the door creaked open drawing their attention

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ygrainne finally fell asleep in their bed. Gretchen stayed to watch over her so Eleanor left to give them some peace. She saw Allan looking just as wretched as Gretchen. "What happened?"

"Marion… Guy found out she is the Nightwatchman," he said angrily. "Headstrong girl just wouldn't listen! I told her to get out…"

"What happened? Its Guy, surely she is safe—"

"He wants her hung, as soon as the sheriff returns."

Eleanor pressed her hands to her temples. She wished she could go to bed and start this day over. "This is absurd. Samuel was killed"

"What?!" Allan asked shocked.

"Gretchen returned this morning with her niece, her brother was killed by mercenaries."

Allan hit the wall. "That is twice in one day I failed someone. You had best hide yourself away someplace safe."

"Don't be absurd, Allan. It isn't too late. Talk to Guy."

"He won't listen to me."

"Yes, I think he might. You have worked for him all these months. You have to have some connection with him. You've told me yourself Gisborne isn't as evil as everyone thinks. There is something there besides what Robin and the Sheriff sees, a good side, Allan. I'm sure of it. Use that. It's Marion, I know you are going to do something!"

"I can't mess things up with Gisborne!" he yelled. "If I loose my place with him, Nora, then what? What will happen to us?"

"You won't loose your place, Allan. You'll be saving Marion and making Guy a better person."

He gave a frustrated moan. "How did everything go so horribly wrong in one day?"

"I was asking that a moment ago. You'll make things right."

She sounded so sure of him. He had no idea how she had so much faith in him. "What if I can't?"

"You're Allan a Dale. You exude charm. Go use it," Eleanor grinned.

"Nora, seriously. I'm not being funny. If Marion dies I couldn't live with that. And Robin will make sure I don't."

"He will go after Guy first. If something goes wrong, Allan, run. You have money to support yourself, you _can_ do this, but if something goes wrong, you have to save yourself," Eleanor ordered.

"Us?" Allan asked.

"I have _faith_ in you, you dolt. I'm not worried. Go talk to Guy, we'll plan from there. Go!" she pushed him. "Use that infamous charm."

He shook his head as he left. "If only my charmed worked half as good on you," he called back with a grin.

She hid her grin from him. His charm worked to well on her.

She was sent to draw more water for the cleaning that afternoon and saw a cape hanging out of the well. Guards rushed by in their latest pursuit as she reached the well. "I think its all clear," she whispered. She watched Allan pull himself up and lift the mask. "I thought trolls were stuck at the bottom of the well. Handsome men are suppose to come charging in on their stallion to fight the trolls," she teased.

"Ha ha. You said talk to Gis."

"Somehow this isn't what I had in mind," she said as she lowered the bucket. "But I am sure you enjoyed the rush of guards chasing after you and shooting at you like a common bandit. Again."

He grinned as he took off the cloak. "It did have some high points."

"And some low ones," she laughed as she filled the bucket.

"You are being cheeky today," he smirked. "How's Gretchen?"

"Worried," Eleanor said. "She can't work and tend to Ygrainne. But she has to work, it is the only source of income she has."

He sighed as he gathered up the clothes. "We'll figure something out."

She nodded as she headed back inside. "Ey," he said grabbing her hand to turn her. He quickly stole a kiss. "Better."

"You are incorrigible, Allan," she grinned.

"Its one of my better qualities," he smirked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eleanor sank onto the bed later that night in relief. "You alright?" Gretchen asked.

"Just completely exhausted and sore," Eleanor whispered so they didn't wake Ygrainne.

"I'm sorry, you have had to do my work…"

Eleanor waved her off. "Don't even think about it. It is the least I can do after everything you've done for me," she insisted. She just didn't understand why she was so tired, yes she was doing twice as much work, but she was just _so_ tired. "I think I was tired and sore even before you left, so it isn't your fault."

"I can't hide here, Griswald knows Ygrainne and I are here. She will kick us out if I don't work, but I can hardly leave Ygrainne on her own."

Eleanor managed to roll over. "Sarah manages, we will. Who watches her girl Jess?"

"I think her sister," Gretchen said quietly. "But my only family was Samuel. Whatever friends he had in Locksley are now scattered throughout the county. And my friends are you and the others here in the castle."

"We'll be fine," Eleanor assured her. "Do you think Sarah's sister will also watch Ygrainne?"

"How am I going to afford any of this, Elle? I barely make enough to keep me from joining the beggars," Gretchen sighed as she buried her head in her pillow. Eleanor watched her choke out a muffled sob before taking a deep breath.

"We'll talk to Sarah and her sister. It will at least give us some time to come up with another plan," Eleanor encouraged. "I'll help you."

"I can't take your money, Elle."

"I am giving it, that's the end of it. I only have myself to take care off. It isn't much but I want to help, Greta. You have become the only family I ever really had."

Gretchen squeezed her hand. "You are the only family I have now, too, besides little Ygrainne."

"We'll figure this out," Eleanor promised as she drifted off to sleep.

_

* * *

_

Thank you to all of my fabulous readers and reviewers! **Crazylilreadheadgirl** (Thank you! Things will get difficult for them here in a bit, but you'll have to see how they work through it! Good luck with your Allan story! There needs to be more!) **Fireheart** (Thank you so much! I adore allan, and I am always glad others like his POV.) **Katieee** (the nudity line was a last minute add-in. My favorite line is the end of chapter 15, actually. Something about the morbidity of it. Allan has his work cut out for her in the future ^_^) and **PirateSuperGirl** (Thank you so much! Enjoy!)

_For everyone who has seen the season 3 finale, what does everyone think of it? I am thinking of changing the end a little for another robin hood story ^_^_


	18. Dead Man Walking

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this work. Only OC's belong to me.

_Author's Note: We are almost done with the season 2 of Robin Hood. Everything else after will be AU._

* * *

**Chapter 18: Dead Man Walking  
**

Eleanor woke up just as exhausted and sore but dragged herself out of bed. She hoped she wasn't getting sick, she couldn't afford it.

After pinning up her braid she quickly went to the kitchen and was happy to see Sarah had arrived. She motioned for Sarah to follow her to her bedroom and the two of them entered to find Gretchen changing Ygrainne into a day dress. "And who is this little one?" Sarah asked.

"My niece, Ygrainne," Gretchen said. "She is mine, now."

"What?" Sarah asked surprised. "What happened?"

They recounted the last few days and Eleanor's idea of Ygrainne staying with Sarah's daughter during the day. "I can take you to my sister after I dress Lady Marion," Sarah agreed. "Jess will be happy with the company, I'm sure," she smiled at Ygrainne. Sarah and Eleanor quickly returned to the kitchen to help prepare breakfast.

Eleanor saw Allan walk past the door several times as he worked, always peeking in trying to get her attention but she couldn't get a moment to leave.

She finally was able to slip around the side door to find him waiting against a pillar. He pushed himself off when he saw her coming and wrapped an arm around her to draw her close for a kiss. "How's Gretchen?"

She saw he was beating himself up over it. "She is adjusting. We figured out what to do, stop blaming yourself."

"I wasn't there to keep an eye on the mercenaries evacuating the village."

"Even if you were there they could still have harmed someone, Allan."

"But not Gretchen's family," he argued.

"He was grieving and wasn't thinking right. That is hardly your fault," Eleanor pointed out.

Allan sighed. "What did you guys decide to do?"

"Sarah's sister is going to watch Ygrainne." Eleanor figured they would find someway to pay her and feed all three of them somehow. Surely between both of their wages they could do it.

"Tell Gretchen I want to help." Eleanor ogled him. "Ey," he said knowing that look.

"What did you need to talk to me about? I have to get back."

"Gis and the sheriff are leaving and taking me with them," Allan said.

"Leaving? For what?" Eleanor wondered. She looked out at the courtyard and saw the carriage. If they were traveling by carriage they were planning on going some distance.

"I don't know, but I am hoping this is a good sign," he admitted. "If they are taking me, I have to be that much closer to being accepted by them."

"Allan," Eleanor said warily.

"Nora," Allan sighed. "I know which side my bread's buttered on. Robin won't take me back, I have to accept that and move on. This could be good for us."

"Or bad, really, really bad," she warned. "Where are you going?"

Allan looked around to see they were alone. "Portsmouth," he said. "I don't know why, and I don't care."

Eleanor saw Allan really was trying not to care what they were going to do. "Allan, you are better than this. You should care!" she hissed. She stepped back and headed back to the kitchens, shaking her head. He quickly placed himself between her and the kitchen. "Look, I told you before I don't like keeping my money all in one place," he said pulling out a pouch. He tucked it in her apron before she could refuse. "I won't be here for a bit, if you need anything…"

"Allan, I told you before, I am not going to use your money."

"Hey, this is for an emergency," he said. She scurried around him back inside before her absence was noted.

She loaded up Marion's platter and followed Sarah up the stairs. Sarah excused herself early to go with Gretchen so Eleanor helped Marion lace up. "Today is Robin's birthday," Marion said happily. "I am hoping by his next birthday we will be able to be wed," she admitted.

"Why do you wait?" Eleanor asked as she worked.

"He wants Richard to give me away. I want the King to be back and England to be safe." Marion looked over her shoulder at Eleanor behind her. "Hasn't Allan proposed?"

"No, not in so many words, and even if he did …" Eleanor trailed off. "Well, I don't think about it to much," she smiled. "We have other things to worry about."

"Such as?" Marion asked turning around to look at her.

"Such as making sure Gisborne and the sheriff don't tire of him," Eleanor admitted. "Helping out friends," she added thinking of Gretchen.

"I told him I would speak to Robin for him. After everything Allan has done to help me, I know that will mean something to Robin."

Eleanor smiled at Marion. "I am going to guess he didn't accept your help." Marion laughed. "I would ask you to speak to Robin, Marion. He wants to be with his friends, despite what he says. Truth be told," she trailed off. Marion waited for her to finish. "He has given up hope of rejoining them which is what makes me sad. He won't be happy otherwise."

"He could be happy with you."

Eleanor shook her head. "Not if his friends have forsaken him. You should hear the way he tells his stories from when he was in the gang," Eleanor smiled. "If you watch him closely, you can tell."

"I think I will work in the drawing room," Marion said seeing Eleanor wanted to talk about something else. Eleanor nodded and went to get everything prepared before going back to the kitchens.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Allan saw Gretchen walking through the village. "Gretchen," he called out. She waved and walked over to him. "Nora told me about your plan. Is Ygrainne there?"

Gretchen nodded. "Yes, I don't think she likes being separated from me, which worries me. She has lost so much in so short a period of time," she began to babble but quickly stopped.

"I'm sorry. I understand if you blame me," he said.

Gretchen stared at him in shock. "You weren't there…"

"Exactly," Allan agreed.

Gretchen shook her head. "No, I meant you weren't there, you didn't see my brother. I think he knew what would happen, he just didn't care. Nothing could have gotten through to him. I just hope he is with Constance now."

"I want to help," he said quickly.

"Now you are being funny," Gretchen smiled.

Allan laughed. "No, not being funny. I want to help."

"Allan, really, no," she tried but he cut her off.

"Think of it as a gift from one friend to another. Think of it as for Ygrainne. Things are getting better for me with Gis now. Besides, it's what we do, helping people who need helping," he grinned. "You mean a lot to Nora, and me."

"Allan," she said kissing his cheek.

"I have to find Nora, I'll see you when I get back," he said running off.

"Back?" Gretchen wondered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eleanor was cleaning Marion's chambers when guards arrived. "The sheriff has ordered a trunk to be packed for Lady Marion."

She was confused but didn't question the order. She laid out Marion's gowns and folded them to ensure they didn't get ruined. She had no idea what she was packing for, or for how long this journey would be. She didn't even know why Marion was leaving.

She dug through Marion's things, packing what Marion would want. "Alright," Eleanor called out. "It's ready." The guards picked up the trunk and carried it down the stairs. She watched to see that they carried it to the carriage. So Marion was going with Allan, Gisborne, and the sheriff to Portsmouth?

"Nora," Allan said behind her.

"What happened?" she asked seeing his face. She gently wiped the dirt smudge off his cheek.

"Marion tried to kill the Sheriff," he said still slightly shocked.

"What?!"

"My reaction," Allan admitted. "And Gisborne admitted she was the Nightwatchman. So now we are all going together. It came out I knew she was capable of doing something like this, I talked a little too much."

She cupped his face with one of her hands. "Not being funny, you do have a habit of talking a lot," she teased, leaning up to kiss him lightly. "Find me when you get back from Portsmouth."

"That's the thing…" he started but was interrupted when Guy's voice called out, "Allan!"

"What?" Eleanor asked concerned

She saw the look on his face. She knew that look well. He didn't want to worry her, and he knew she would disapprove of whatever it was. Instead of saying anything he simply captured her lips and kissed her hungrily. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I don't think I'm quite as good as you think I am," he admitted.

"Allan," she said pulling him close for a moment. "Yes, you are. You are a good man. Trust me," she reminded him. "Please." He nodded. "Find me when you get back from Portsmouth," she repeated as Guy approached them. Allan quickly went to catch up with Guy who was striding down the hall out the door to the carriage. "Guy!" he called out. "The Holy Lands?"

Eleanor was trying not to worry about what Allan had tried to tell her. He kept something from her. These last few days had been complete mayhem, she thought. And the fact she was feeling ill and nauseous did not help matters.

"Hey," Gretchen said as they washed their faces for the evening and changed. Ygrainne wrapped herself tightly around Gretchen and wouldn't let go. "I saw Allan before he left. You will never guess what he did." She saw Eleanor's curious look. She held up the purse. "He wanted to help me. But it was what he said, Elle. And I don't mean about blaming himself. He said _'it's what we do.'_"

Gretchen saw the small, sad smile on Eleanor's face. "I knew he was still at the heart of it Robin's man," Eleanor admitted.

Gretchen ran her fingers down Eleanor's face. "He'll be back. I have no doubt he will be back for you."

"Let's just get Ygrainne to bed," Eleanor said. "Ygrainne, can I hold you while Aunt Gretchen gets dressed?" she waited until the little girl nodded. "Do you want a story before you go to sleep?" Ygrainne nodded and Eleanor started to tell her about the fairies and their mischief while wondering what they were doing in Portsmouth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Allan, we have to stop this," Marion insisted.

"Look, I already said I can't help you, Marion. I won't risk loosing things with Eleanor." He had finally just gotten into the inner circle of Guy and the Sheriff. That would mean money and security for himself and a future with Eleanor. He could give her the life she deserved.

"What has become of you?" Marion demanded. "This is the king you are going to kill! You will hang a traitor, Allan. Don't you understand? You _will_ die."

"I was dead the moment Guy captured me, Marion," Allan said angrily. "It was only a waiting game to see who would take me out first. At least this way I can stay with Eleanor."

"Eleanor knows you are better than this. She never gave up on the Allan a Dale who was Robin's man," Marion called out angrily as Allan turned to head back inside the inn. "So Eleanor was wrong about you," Marion hissed to Allan's backside.

_

* * *

thanks to **Fireheart** (Fanfiction is the afterlife. I haven't seen season 3 but heard about the last 2 episodes and searched for them on youtube. Definitely have a thing or 2 to change!) **Katieee** (Thank you! Your review totally made my day! I heard they were thinking about a 4th season, I'm waiting to see. I might change the ending, I'm debating now that I've seen the finale. As for Eleanor, you'll find out more next chapter which is essentially Nora's chapter) and **Crazylilreadheadgirl** (I just wrote a really great Gretchen scene that we'll seen in about 6 chapters! Thanks!) for the wonderful reviews!  
_


	19. Abandoned Eleanor

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood or profit from this writing.

_This chapter is dedicated to CrazyLilRedHeadGirl for being the only reviewer, and because of her theory ^_^_

* * *

**Chapter 19: Abandoned Eleanor**

It was at the midday meal the following day that mercenaries began to trickle into Nottingham. Guards allowed them through the gate and into the Castle as servants placed trenchers of food for them.

"Bloody backstabbing traitor," a burly man muttered. "We had Robin Hood."

"We best still get our pay," others grumbled.

"Robin has been eluding the sheriff for over a year, don't feel too bad," one of the serving girls said as she poured more ale.

"I don't care about Robin and his men getting away so long as we get our money," another said.

"We would have had him had it not been for that backstabbing traitor." The thought mercenaries were bickering about a traitor seemed ridiculous to the servants but they kept their mouths quiet.

Something stirred in Eleanor's gut. "More ale, sir?" she said refilling his goblet. "Who foiled your plans?"

"That man of Gisborne's. Came claiming to take the prisoners to the castle but really wanted to get them to escape," he said.

Eleanor froze in place for a moment. Gretchen and the other servants were placating them with ale. "Are you sure it was Gisborne's man? He left yesterday with Gisborne and the sheriff."

"He may have left with them, but he went back to Hood."

Gretchen stole a moment in the kitchen to pull Eleanor aside. "Elle?"

"We both knew he was going to rejoin Robin."

"If he has rejoined Robin he will certainly come back to tell you," Gretchen insisted.

Something just didn't feel right about the whole thing. "Then why hasn't he returned yet?" Eleanor said.

"I don't know…"

The day dragged on slowly and there was no sign of Robin or Allan in Nottingham. _They don't come to Nottingham every day, Eleanor,_ she reminded herself. When Allan was with Robin she would see him several times a week but not every day. They were probably catching up and enjoying themselves in Sherwood.

Figures. Everyone in Nottingham was being flooded with mercenaries while they were off.

"Are you alright?" Gretchen asked her the next day. "You don't look well."

"I'm fine," Eleanor said dressing slowly.

"Half of the mercenaries must be in Nottingham," one of the maids said as they waked in. "How long are we meant to cater to them?"

"What do they want?" someone asked.

"Free food, ale, women," another woman said darkly.

"They'll just take what they want," another muttered angrily.

That drew Eleanor's attention. How could she avoid so many of them? There had to be scores of mercenaries running around Nottingham. "Won't they stay in Locksley?" Eleanor asked.

"Where they have only themselves for company?" someone scoffed.

Eleanor took a deep breath to steady herself. Allan and Robin would make an appearance soon, that would distract the mercenaries. Surely the mercenaries would get bored…

"If they have to wait to get paid things could get bad," she heard someone whisper.

Eleanor's hands were shaking as she went to knead the bread. _No, they will leave. Allan will be back. Gretchen even said he would be back for you…_ her heart started to return to a normal beat as she focused on that.

"We have more mercenaries today," Griswald ordered. "All you girls will be serving today." Eleanor pulled her shawl more closely around her out of comfort, not cold.

She numbly went through both meals trying to ignore the stares, gropes, and jeers. She didn't realize how much she relied on Allan's presence in the castle before, he had someone made her less afraid and the other men knew not to bother her. But if Allan was gone, especially if everyone knew he was with Robin, she didn't know what to expect.

The days slowly dragged into a week. "Rumor has it the Sheriff and Gisborne have left England," Gretchen whispered to her one night. "The mercenaries are very talkative once they've been drinking all day. If they left England and Marion is with them, you know Robin will go to the ends of the earth to get her back."

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact Allan isn't _here,_" Eleanor whispered. She ran her hands through her hair trying to think. "Everyday more and more decide to come and take part of the sheriff's hospitality during his absence. Everyday there are more of these giant men groping and making obscene suggestions."

"Breath," Gretchen said rubbing her hands on Eleanor's arms. "As long as they think the sheriff could return at any moment they won't do too much damage, and Griswald has made it clear if they expect her to serve them they don't touch the maids."

"I know, I know. I just didn't think I needed Allan's presence so much… I finally stopped looking over my shoulder every moment of every day. I _finally_ felt _safe_," Eleanor tried to explain. "Now it is like my father's house all over again, always on pins and needles not knowing what is going to set someone off. Only this time there is so many more men."

"We are all scared and nervous," Gretchen admitted. "They say at least a score of the men have gone back home. Not even the food makes up for not being paid. Everyday rumors of not being paid seem to deter more and more of them."

"Some think they will be paid for the entire time the sheriff is gone," Eleanor countered.

"They will eventually get tired of waiting…" whether that meant they left or simply took what they wanted was yet to be seen.

The week dragged on with everyone trying to adjust to the new silent terror in the castle. The third week and impatience was beginning to show on the mercenaries. A few more trickled away each day, but the ones who stayed proved to be growing more and more restless.

After a month Locksley was cleared out as the mercenaries had all either returned home or moved into Nottingham. "I've been thinking," Gretchen said slowly one evening. "Locksley is being opened again to the residents. I am going to go reclaim Samuel's cottage."

"You are leaving?" Eleanor asked in shock.

"Come with me."

"I…" she wanted more than anything to leave but needed the pay. "It is the middle of winter, Greta."

"If I wait I won't be able to reclaim it," Gretchen explained. "Someone else will become a squatter and claim it."

"And I need the pay," Eleanor said. One of them needed to have an income.

"You have Allan's money," she reminded Eleanor.

Eleanor simply gave a 'hmph.' "Don't remind me. Take it."

"What?" Gretchen asked, shocked.

"I said take it. You are going to need to purchase food to last you through till summer."

"I can't take it, Elle. He gave it to you. If anyone spends it, it is you."

"If you are going, you can not go without some," Eleanor insisted.

"I have a couple pounds left from what Allan gave me for Ygrainne," Gretchen countered.

"Then take a few pounds more," Eleanor insisted, digging for the pouch. She placed several pounds into Gretchen's hand. "No arguments."

"I don't know who is going to have a tougher time," Gretchen said, frightened. "Come with me."

"I'm going to try to work through the winter. If the mercenaries are still here I'll come to you in the spring," she promised.

"If they get to aggressive, Elle, come to me. Promise?" Gretchen asked and Eleanor nodded.

Gretchen carried Ygrainne out the next morning. She turned back at the gate and waved to Eleanor who waved back from the steps. Eleanor wiped away a tear that had fallen. She was alone now in a castle overrun by mercenaries. _How on earth am I going to survive?_

She numbly worked through the day, still feeling tired. She entered the kitchen the next morning to find that the last of the slaughtered pig was being carried in. The smell of the raw meat made her stomach churn and she barely made it to the outhouse to purge.

"Eleanor?" Sarah asked as she came in. "You alright? You looked ill."

"I am, but I'll be fine," she said. She couldn't take time off, there was always to much work to do. And she didn't have Allan to make sure she kept her place in the castle.

The smells in the kitchen made her stomach churn again. "Go clean upstairs," Griswald ordered.

Upstairs? Where the mercenaries were? The last thing she wanted was to go into the rooms they had accommodated. "Are there any outdoor chores? Anything?" Eleanor pleaded. With a frown Griswald gave her a list of things outdoors to finish before dusk. She gladly took it, hoping to get away from the smells of the kitchen and the mercenaries.

Her stomach was still queasy the following two mornings. "Oh bloody hell," Eleanor whispered as she leaned against the door of her bedchamber before the other girls came in. She placed her hands on her stomach. "no. no no no," she muttered.

If she was still purging in the morning she would ask Sarah for advice.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Well, this certainly isn't how I planned things," Robin said as they were strung up in the desert. "You are dying for England."

"I'm not being funny, but it was the king of England who strung us up," Allan reminded him.

"If we can just make it till nightfall," Much tried to be optimistic. "It will be cooler."

"It will be freezing," Allan pointed out.

"Much, we don't have till nightfall," Djaq told him.

He was going to die in the middle of a dessert across the world from Eleanor and she wouldn't even know. That was the only thought running through Allan's mind. Yes, he was dying with the gang, they were all back together again, but Eleanor wouldn't even know any of this. He wouldn't even get to say goodbye.

"We don't have till nightfall, and I didn't even know her name," Much muttered. "This is un_believ_able."

"Much?" Robin called back to him. "Who?" What was Much going on about now.

"I'm saying I love you all, even you Allan, but I would have liked to have at least have known her name. I think she even fancied me, but with you always interrupting it was hard to tell," Much told Robin.

"Who?" Djaq asked. "Eleanor's friend?"

Allan tried to turn around to look at Much. "Did you fancy her?" Allan asked.

"I did," Much admitted_. No use in lying now. Not when they were all so close to judgment,_ he thought.

"Gretchen," Allan muttered.

"What?" Much asked.

"Her name is Gretchen," Allan told him.

"Gretchen," Much repeated to himself with a small smile. "Well…"

Time lingered on. "Marion?" Robin whispered.

"Someone is coming!" Much yelled.

"Ey, he's right!" Allan said surprised. If they were all seeing Marion, then it had to be Marion, right? His morale sank when he saw the sheriff. "It's the sheriff," someone spat out. Allan heard Robin give a frustrated growl next to him as he saw the sheriff with Marion.

"This is the trouble with foreign travel," the sheriff drawled as he inspected them as a sergeant would inspect his troops. "You run into the same people from back home," he cackled.

"You let the black knights buy you!" Much yelled to the crusader. "That's despicable."

"Yes, and life is usually _so_ much fairer," the sheriff tisked. "To think all this time we had a spy in your camp," he said walking up to Allan. For good measure he backhanded him. "When you had one in ours!" he said angrily, directing the crusader to string Marion up. "Ah, yes. Is there a message you would like me to pass on? Anyone in particular back home, hmm? Perhaps a pretty but timid little serving girl? She will probably get along _fine_ with all my mercenaries," the sheriff addressed Allan, clearly enjoying seeing Allan struggle against his bonds at that announcement. "No? No message? Well then," he tutted as he moved on to antagonize Robin.

They watched him ride off. "Well, say the words, handsome," Marion smiled as she leaned against Robin.

"Words?"

"The ones that start with 'I, Robin, take you, Marion.'" Allan turned to look at them. Was that what he wanted? Yeah, he wanted to get out of this desert that was as hot as purgatory. He wanted Nora.


	20. Allan's Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing.

_A/N: Slightly different than in the season 2 finale. Everything from here on out is AU. _

_A/N: sorry if I misspell anything. I wasn't sure how to spell Djaq's uncle or their game... And updates are going quickly since I am extremely motivated with this story!  
_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 20: Allan's Journey **aka Death is Unacceptable

The gang was running through the maze, a sense of urgency pressing in on all of them. Marion's voice rang out and everyone ran faster trying to find her.

"We will be together," Guy argued.

"I am going to marry Robin Hood. I love Robin Hood," Marion announced. Hearing it aloud made her heart flutter in gladness. "I love Robin Hood." Had she ever said it aloud before?

Guy started to charge Marion, his sword ready to skewer Marion. "No!" Allan yelled turning the corner. How did Marion not even have a weapon? "Guy!" Allan yelled. "Guy!"

Robin turned the corner. "No!" he yelled. He strung an arrow but everything was happening to quickly. "Guy!" Allan yelled again charging.

Something pierced Guy's consciousness; he turned slightly towards Allan, his sword following through. "Guy," Marion choked out.

"Oh God," he said, seeing where he had pierced her. Blood seeped through, soaking her gown. "No. No."

Marion collapsed to her knees. Guy ran off towards the sheriff as Robin ran up to Marion, everyone else not far behind. "Marion," Robin cried out. "Shh, don't move."

"It isn't bad," she winced. It reminded him to much of when he found Eleanor after her father found her. Allan wondered what made women so strong they always reassured others around them when they were horribly wounded. "Robin, it isn't that bad. I played it worse than it was in front of him."

Djaq bent over and examined her. "Can we move her?" Robin asked.

Djaq nodded. "Carefully. If it moves before I can repair the damage then it will become a mortal wound."

"Don't move, my love," Robin told her.

"I wouldn't get far," Marion smiled. They carried her in a makeshift stretcher to the nearest building as Djaq prepared her instruments.

"My lord, you must return to your men," Robin told him. "They will be wondering if the Saracen Prince has killed you."

"Send me word as soon as you know anything on Marion's condition," King Richard ordered. "I pray she will recover fully, Robin. The two of you—all of you—deserve happiness."

"Thank you, Sire."

"Robin?" Djaq said later. His head shot up. "She is asleep but I think she will be fine. If she wakes up that is a good sign," she said.

"If?" Robin asked.

"I don't even want to imagine what Guy's aim would have been like if he wasn't distracted, but he missed her stomach. She lost a lot of blood, I tried everything I know…"

"I know you did, Djaq," assured her. He moved to go sit with Marion as she slept.

Everyone waited, barely sleeping that night. Marion stirred awake as the first rays of the sun shone on her the following morning. "Hood?" she mumbled.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me," Robin smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," Marion whispered. "Sore. But relieved. The king?"

"He's fine. And you will be fine, too."

"Now what?" Marion asked.

"We mourn," Robin said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone gave Robin looks. "Are you sure?" Much asked after they listened to Robin's plan.

"Yes. It is the only way to keep Marion safe," Robin insisted.

"Don't I have any say in this?" Marion asked from where she was laying.

"No. you nearly died," Robin frowned.

"We aren't even properly married yet, Hood," she reminded him.

Robin grinned down at her. "Will you marry me, then?" he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead and brushed back her hair.

"In a heartbeat."

"Let me protect you." Marion nodded. Robin stood up to look at his men. "Since we are not leaving Marion here, the only way to make sure she stays safe in England is if the sheriff thinks she is dead. We can't have any rumors to the contrary so it begins with convincing the king Marion died."

"Alright," Allan and Much agreed first, the others quickly following. "What do we do?" Will asked.

"Allan," Robin decided. "You take the message to the king. I told him I'd keep him posted. Convince him Marion died."

"I can do that," Allan nodded. He could hear Eleanor laughing and saying something like 'are you good with Kings, too, Allan?'

Robin nodded. "Can we move Marion?" he asked Djaq.

"We shouldn't, at least not for a few days till we know she is completely safe," Djaq cautioned.

"How about a grave?" Marion suggested, getting into things now, amused by the schemes her quasi-husband invented.

"Yeah, like that jester said. Distract the audience type of thing," Much said proudly.

Robin nodded. "Alright, we will make a grave."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The men, plus Djaq, stood over the two graves with Richard and the crusaders. "Marion and Carter bravely and lovingly gave everything for their country. Their sacrifice will not be forgotten, nor unrewarded," King Richard said over the graves.

He turned to Robin. "You are holding yourself up well, Robin. I can not fathom what you must be feeling right now."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"I will make up this loss to you," Richard promised.

"No," Robin declined. Richard shook his head. He would find some way to make up to Robin what was taken from him. He led them to his camp and the royal tent. "What are your plans now?" Richard asked.

"Most of us will be returning to England," Robin said, looking at Will and Djaq.

"Ah, I see," Richard said following his sight. "I ask you to be my representatives in England."

"Of course, sire," Robin said as he watched Richard mull things over and finally pull out a few pieces of parchment to write two notes.

"Do you wish us to deliver any messages, Majesty?" Robin asked.

"No, these I will have personally delivered by one of my trusted men. It would take you away from Sherwood, I'm afraid," he tried to lighten the blow. "One is a missive to John." He saw the look on Robin's face. "You are an only child if I remember correctly, Robin. And your father passed on before your departure for war."

"Yes."

"Ah," Richard smirked. "Then you do not know the burden, or support, of family."

"John is plotting your throne," Much said in surprise.

"Perhaps," Richard nodded. "I believe all you have told me, Robin. And I will deal with these black knights when I return. I have _other_ sources of information who will be returning shortly to England, of whom I am also sending word to."

"What do you wish of us?" Much asked.

"Continue plotting against the sheriff of Nottingham. He is my main concern right now," Richard said grimly. "And to be happy again, my friend," he told Robin.

They bowed and left the camp. They returned to the house they had procured and found Bassam sitting with Marion. "How are you feeling my love?" Robin asked quickly joining her by her side.

"Much better, Robin. You worry too much," she smiled. "Bassam has regaled me with marvelous tales. Adventure stories," she smiled happily. "And the king?"

"Thinking you are dead, as planned. We left him writing a letter to John," Robin shrugged.

"But doesn't he…" Marion started.

"He claims I don't understand family," Robin repeated making Marion smirk.

"Perhaps you don't," Marion agreed with a smile. "Perhaps how he deals with John is not our concern, so long as the sheriff and the black knights are stopped."

"For now, let's just get you home," Robin said.

"I think you are forgetting something, Hood," Marion chided.

"What?" Robin asked confused. "Everything is falling into place."

"Men," Marion sighed. She sent a glare at Robin. "I am not living this room, let alone this kingdom, unless I have a proper husband."

Robin grinned. "Why didn't you say so sooner?" he smirked. They had the rest of the outlaws gathered around them as they finished their vows, sealing them with a kiss.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Three days later when they felt safe moving Marion, everyone said their goodbyes to Will and Djaq. "Look after Luke," Will asked Robin thinking of his brother. "Check in on him from time to time."

"I will," Robin promised. "Take care of Djaq."

They slowly left under the cover of nightfall and made their way towards the coast. "I am sorry to slow you down," Marion said.

"Now you are just being silly," Robin said. They made camp and found shade when the sun rose. "It was nice to have us all back together, even for such a short time."

"I still can't believe they are gone!" Much complained. "Not that I want to see their lovey-dovey behavior, and all their _euphemisms_, but still! They are gone!"

"I think we will have enough lovey-dovey stuff with _those_ two, Much," Allan pointed out to him.

"Don't remind me," Much muttered.

"Much," Robin grinned, shaking his head. They rested for the morning since Marion didn't have her normal strength.

It took them five days to reach the coast at their pace. They were about to weigh anchor when shouts caught the crews attention. "We have two more passengers," someone told Robin.

"Who could be coming?" Marion wondered. Soon, Will and Djaq were walking up the plank.

"Did you miss us?" Will asked with a grin seeing all of their shocked expressions.

"What are you doing here?" Much asked hugging them happily. "We are all back together again!"

"The king wanted us to deliver a message, those who have died in the recent campaigns to the families back in Nottingham," Djaq explained.

"We talked about it," Will said with a hand around Djaq's waist, "and decided to return here once the Holy Wars are over."

The first night was passed happily as everyone rejoiced the gang was all back together. The ship voyage was comfortable but to long to Allan's liking. "Allan?" Marion said joining him on deck one night. "What's on your mind?"

"Looking at the stars," he pointed.

"They are beautiful," Marion said looking up. "I'm not being funny," she smiled, "but when did you become philosophical?"

Allan laughed. "I haven't. Just thinking."

"About Eleanor," Marion guessed. "You can confide in me, Allan. After everything we went through in the castle together, I consider you a great friend," she said placing a hand over his. She owed him her life, the least she could do for him was offer him comfort.

"By the time we return to England it would have been a year since we left," he said. "A year. That's a long time," he explained.

"I know. But Eleanor is the last woman you have to worry about running off with some other man," Marion assured him. "Not only does she have faith in you, she cares enough to wait for you."

"What if something happened? Or she thinks something happened to me?"

"We'll get there as soon as we can, Allan," Marion promised, squeezing his hand. She looked up at the stars. "Of all, Allan, I'm glad you were there in the castle with me."

He looked pleasantly surprised. "She waiting for you," Marion grinned.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The journey was half over as they boarded another ship. "I have never been on a ship before; I seem to be making up for lost time on this journey," Marion commented as they all sat around below deck.

"I will be glad to be back in England," Allan commented, everyone agreeing.

"I think we need the whole story," Marion spoke up suddenly, looking at Allan earnestly. Everyone gave her a curious look. "Something Eleanor told me, about not understanding why you would betray Robin and work for the sheriff. So, I am asking. What happened?"

"Is this their Kalila and Dimma?" Much asked. The others noticed he finally pronounced it correctly.

"Kali what?" Marion asked confused.

"When we thought they were going to kill us, we spent the evening playing one of Djaq's games," Robin explained.

"It is where you tell all your truths, share all your secrets, ask all your questions," Djaq explained.

"So… it's talking?" Allan asked, confused.

"And a lot of crying," Much grumbled.

"What kind of game makes you cry?" Marion asked. "And why should I share my secrets if I don't know yours?" she challenged Robin.

"You have secrets from me?"

Marion smirked. "You won't know at this rate," she jested.

"They," Much pointed to Will and Djaq, "confessed their feelings for each other, finally. Which brought on a lot of tears."

"So that's what finally broke the ice," Marion smiled.

"I admitted why I always think it's a good day to die," John spoke up. Allan listened carefully, he was always curious. "I still can't get over letting my Alice, and little Little John, go. Life doesn't seem livable without them, so I want to die."

Marion and Allan were as horrified as the others had been when John first admitted it. Marion reached over to place a hand on his knee. "Do you still feel that way?"

John nodded. "I do, but after having admit it, it is easier to face," he admitted.

"Much was reluctant to participate," Djaq added.

"Everyone was _crying_. It wasn't normal," Much insisted.

"Much," Robin said. "I want our return to England to be different than the first time. I haven't forgotten what you said."

That peaked Marion and Allan's interest. "Much is a freed man, and my equal, sometimes my better," Robin admitted. "And I won't forget that this time, old friend."

"And you?" Marion asked Robin.

"I have to forget about those years in the Holy War," Robin confessed. "Seeing it again, nearly loosing you, just remind me how much I have to forget. If I close my eyes and see all the death and destruction I've caused, I won't be able to shoot, or face myself."

Marion placed her hand over Robin's and squeezed. "I hated you for so long," she told Robin.

"What?" Robin asked, startled.

"You left and were gone for so long. I told myself I didn't like you. I had convinced myself of it, at least I thought I had, until you returned. In all your aggravating beauty," she smiled. "Then you started fighting the sheriff, and I hated you for doing what I had been doing for so long, and for doing it seemingly better than I."

Robin kissed the back of her hand. "We're equals, my love."

She smiled. "You best not forget that," she warned. "And, since I have to be honest," she said, double checking with Djaq who nodded, "I have to admit that I hope Guy will be happy."

"What?" Robin asked, outraged.

"I know. I felt betrayed as well, especially as I learned he had to kill the king. I just … I saw a good side to him, a side I am afraid the sheriff will kill in him eventually. He is a good man, underneath everything. I just want him to find and hold on to that good part of him, and to be happy. Contrary to what he thought, I wouldn't make him happy."

"That's absurd, you like Gisborne?" Will asked, his tone as outraged as Robin's countenance.

"I can see that," Allan spoke up for the first time since the game started. "Gis isn't all dark, despite his choice in wardrobe." He and Marion shared a knowing look; they had spent a lot of time in the castle with Gisborne.

"He was going to kill you, Marion," Robin said in disbelief.

"I saw the look in his eye. I don't think he wanted or intended to kill me, I think … I think he was deeply, deeply hurt and anguished. I was, after all, proclaiming my love for you for all under heaven to hear."

That part made Robin grin. "You can't change my mind," he told her.

"And you can't change mine," she told Robin. "I saw a different side to Guy. A side I liked and could have befriended."

They looked to Allan. "So, what happened?" Little John finally asked.

Allan knew John was the other person besides Robin that would be the hardest to win back. "Does that really matter?" Allan sighed.

"You have to be honest, Allan," Djaq reminded him.

"I want to know," Marion told him with a friendly smile. "Eleanor yelled at me over it, so you had best share it with me."

He smiled over hearing about Nora. He went through what happened that day Guy had caught him and had been tortured in the dungeon. "Eleanor cleaned you up," Marion repeated. "That is how you met?"

Allan nodded. "She is timid as a newborn foal, but has the venom of a viper when she chooses," he grinned. "For weeks I couldn't even tell what she felt about me, she was always yelling at me," he laughed and the others laughed as well.

"That didn't change, you guys argued every day," Marion commented.

Allan grinned. "She has no problem telling me what was what, that's for certain. She pushed me to be better." They waited as he seemed to gather his thoughts. "She can aggravate the hell out of me, and its mostly because she is right. Or pushing me away. And she is brilliant, even if she doesn't think so," he said. "She understands not just the workings of the castle but of the people in it. Half the time it was her telling me what to do."

"She knew how important it was to me to gain your trust again; she knew I wanted to be part of the gang. She insisted I would rejoin you guys. She was right, again, but … as much as I am glad to be back, it isn't right without her."

_

* * *

_

_So, some things have changed from the finale. Will and Djaq are back, but they won't be key players but I was sad to see them leave.  
_

_Special thanks to** dfriendly** (Ha, I liked Allan being antagonized, too ^_^ I hope you like Allan opening up!) **Katieee** (I hope you had a chance to read 18, too. I updated both kind of quickly. They return to England in the next chapter, don't worry!)  
_


	21. Coming back to you

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin hood or profit from this writing.

_Okay, here is the beginning of my AU season 3! Allan and Eleanor's story continues, and we will meet the woman for Guy soon ^_^_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 21: Coming Back to You**

They landed and procured horses at Portsmouth. Local gossip told them Guy and the sheriff had arrived a fortnight before. "Well, I think Allan is anxious to get back to Nottingham," Robin grinned. "Let's put the lad out of his misery." The others cheered in agreement.

They rode hard to make it to Nottingham in good time. "They don't know we are back yet, let's keep that to our advantage, shall we?" Robin reminded him. "I know you want to get to the castle, Allan. Just don't do anything to alert our return to them." Allan nodded.

Since it was assumed Robin was still gone, security was a little lax at the gate, making it easier for the cloaked outlaws to enter in pairs. "If we split up, we can find Eleanor quicker. Meet back here at this stall in one hour," Robin said. "One hour, Allan. One of us would have found her by then." Allan nodded. Since it was near dusk he knew they would be cleaning in the kitchen or laying fires upstairs. He hoped she was in the kitchen.

He slipped around and found a place to look in through the door. He watched the comings and goings but didn't see a sign of Eleanor or Gretchen. He tried not to worry, or grow too impatient. She could easily be working upstairs.

Returning to the stall worried him, though, when no one had any idea on where Eleanor was. "We can come back…" Robin offered.

"No," Allan shook his head. "You can go. I am going to stay." Robin eyed him and Allan was worried Robin thought he might run to betray them again.

"She will return to her chambers eventually, right?" Robin reasoned. "We can wait for that."

"They will close the gates," Will pointed out.

"They don't know about the south side wall," Allan said. "I never told them about that one."

Robin grinned. "My least favorite escape, I notice." Allan smirked and shrugged. He snuck around the back of the village till he got to the side with Eleanor's room. He waited and saw girls start to enter. He waited, but Eleanor and Gretchen never arrived, two new girls took their bed.

"What the bloody hell," Allan whispered, worried.

"Could they have moved?" Marion asked.

"We'll come back, Allan. We will find her," Robin promised. Allan nodded as they slipped around to the south gate to sneak out. They had to climb over a partial, broken wall—making them fully exposed for a moment if a guard happened to turn at the wrong moment, which is why it was Robin's least favorite—but got out unnoticed.

The next morning Robin woke them up in the camp. "I want to go to Locksley before we return to Nottingham. We need to see what changes have happened to the rest of the villages. We _will _find her, Allan," Robin promised.

Allan grabbed his sword. The sooner they were gone the sooner he could look again. They waited on the outskirts of the forest watching the village. "The people have moved back in, at least. That's a good sign," Marion whispered.

"It looks as if they have been here for some time," Will commented. "They must have moved back before Guy and the sheriff returned."

"Hold on," Allan said standing up and running to a cover several yards closer. He ignored the others yelling at him. He slipped around and crept into the village.

"Where is he going?" Little John asked. The others followed him carefully into the village.

Allan knocked on a cottage door. The door opened and they watched a woman throw herself at Allan before stepping back to yell at him. "Hang on, that's not Eleanor," Marion said surprised. Eleanor's hair was a shade or two darker than the blond talking with Allan.

"That's _her_! _My_ her! Gretchen!" Much said in shock.

"Gretchen. What the hell? When did you move back?" Allan asked. "Is Nora with you?" Allan asked with a grin, assuming she would be with her friend.

Gretchen gave him a worried look and shook her head. "No, she's gone."

"Gone?" Allan repeated. "Gone? What do you mean _gone_?"

"I came back during winter when the mercenaries—well, most of them," she spat, "left. Eleanor wouldn't leave, she said she needed the money, one of us should work, no matter how terrified she was in the castle. She wouldn't come no matter how much I begged. She promised to join me in the spring, but she only sent me a message saying she was leaving Nottingham and couldn't join me because it would cause me too much trouble."

"Trouble?" Allan repeated, trying to grasp the conversation. "What kind of trouble? Where did she go?"

"I don't know!" Gretchen yelled. "I managed to make a journey to Nottingham and I can tell you, it is probably a good thing she left. But those insufferable villagers!" she yelled angrily. "I heard they chased Eleanor out."

"What?" Allan demanded. You could have pushed him over with a feather after that announcement.

"I told you, I don't know. When I asked, they only had cruel things to say about Elle."

"Where would she go?" Allan asked himself. She had no where to go, except Gretchen's. If she didn't go to Gretchen's, where would she go? "How long ago?"

"Months," Gretchen admitted. "I am happy you are alright, Allan. I've been worried about you."

"Don't worry about me," he said. "I'll find her. I have to."

Gretchen kissed his cheek. "Please, I have been worried sick."

"Are you alright here?" Allan asked. "Robin is back, don't tell anyone yet. But if you need anything all you have to do is let us know."

"Allan, you did so much for me already. Elle gave me some of the money you left her…"

He grinned. "Don't worry your pretty head about it," he assured her. "I hope for once she is sensible and uses it to help herself."

"I wouldn't count on it, unless she is in dire need," Gretchen admitted.

"Stubborn woman!" Allan sighed.

"My lady," Gretchen said recognizing Marion as Marion and Robin joined Allan at the cottage. She curtsied quickly. "Rumor has it you have died!"

"Please don't say anything to the contrary," Marion said and Gretchen nodded. "We'll find Eleanor," Marion smiled.

Gretchen nodded, looking at Allan. If anyone could, Allan could. She hoped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rumors Eleanor left north had him heading along the north road. He wasn't sure how good the advice he had was, but he stopped at Ripley Convent. It made sense in an odd way; Eleanor certainly wouldn't have problems living with only women.

A sister opened the door after his knock. "Good morning, sister," Allan said with a charming smile. Even nuns were susceptible to his charm. "I am looking for a woman, she may have passed through here a few months ago. Eleanor. She would have been coming from Nottingham."

"Just a moment," the nun shut the door. Did that mean they knew? He hoped so. Several minutes later the door opened and Mother Superior stood there. He hoped she didn't recognize him from that one time in Sherwood. "May I help you, Sir?"

"I am looking for Eleanor…"

"For what purpose?" the mother demanded.

"Purpose? Not to be funny, but that makes it sound like something sinister," Allan said easily.

"Men knocking on abbeys looking for women usually are not up to anything good. What do you wish with the girl?"

"She's here? Now? Thank God. You can tell Him I said that. Tell her Allan is here," he said. The abbess eyed Allan critically and he was afraid the woman of God would be between him and Eleanor indefinitely.

The door shut again. He didn't know if that meant he was dismissed or to wait. He would wait all night if he had to. Soon, the door opened to reveal Eleanor. "Nora?"

"Allan?" Eleanor asked clearly in shock. She shut it behind her. "You are back?" she walked away from the abbey and across the road with Allan following close behind her. She placed several feet between them as she turned back to face him.

"I am assuming you saved Marion, and the King," she said finally when he didn't say anything. He was to busy drinking in the sight of her. She had gained some much needed weight, which meant she had to be eating better at the convent than she was in the castle.

"Everyone thinks Marion is dead, but yes, we saved her," Allan said. He had to force himself not to touch her. It was like that night after the German Count, which unnerved him. "Why are you here?"

"I had to leave Nottingham and the sisters here were kind enough to take me in," was all Eleanor said.

"Nora, what's wrong? Talk to me," Allan pleaded. "I've done nothing but think about you."

"I've thought about you, too. I am happy you are well. I am glad you are back with Robin," she said sincerely.

"Nora?" his relief at finally finding her gave way to worry. "What happened?"

"You were gone a year, Allan. A lot has changed since then," she said simply. She looked over his shoulder to the odd assembly watching them.

"The lads were helping me find you," Allan said. "I can't stay long, Robin wants to visit Clun and Nettlestone. Gretchen is worried about you."

"You talked to Greta? What did she say?"

"I'm not being funny, but you seemed more worried about what she might have told me than about her welfare," Allan observed.

"I heard she was well," Eleanor hedged.

"She told me you had left," Allan eyed her. "Nora, why are you both hiding something from me?" Allan asked. "What happened? Was it the mercenaries? Lord, did your father come back?"

She paled at the thought. "Thank the lord, no. You have to go, your friends are getting impatient. I have to help the sisters."

"Did you join?"

"Even if I wanted to, they won't let me," Eleanor said simply.

"Why on earth not?" Allan asked confused.

"Go, Allan."

"I'll be back tomorrow to see you," he told her. "I promise, Nora." She nodded as she walked away from him. He watched her enter the abbey. Something had happened. It was almost as if everything between them had disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(A/N: Oh so tempting to end it here...)

"Isn't this a good thing, my child, about Allan's return?" Mother asked.

"He is finally with his friends. They can do more good without worrying about me," Eleanor said. "I know you do not approve, Mother. I am sorry to earn your disapproval after all you have done for me."

"It is his child too, Eleanor. Do you think he will turn both of you away?" Mother Rachel asked kindly.

Eleanor sighed. "I don't know. Things were complicated between us before. He was notorious as a charmer before. I don't, I _won't_ risk Tom that way. Why couldn't he have taken another few days? I would have been gone already!" she sighed.

"I will have a hamper prepared for you. If you leave at dawn, you can be at the monastery by the evening meal, and a hackney will carry you to London straight from there. You can trust the brothers, Eleanor. Tuck will not put you in danger."

"I know. I thank you, Mother, for all you have done for us," Eleanor said kissing her hand. "He will grow up knowing of your kindness."

"Will he grow up and know his father?" she asked.

"I love Allan to much not to share him with Tom. At least in memories," Eleanor admitted.

She woke at first light and wrapped Tom warmly in the blankets. She bid a farewell to the sisters who were waking for prayers, and quietly but quickly started down the road towards the monastery. It was nearly a day's journey, but she was determined. She had to put distance between her and Allan.

She had only been walking for a few hours when horses raced towards her from all directions. "Circle her," she heard a man's voice call out.

_Oh Lord, help me! _she thought frightened, her heart threatening to beat right out of her breast. She recognized the men when they got closer as being part of Nottingham's guard. "The Sheriff has ordered your return to the castle," the leader said as they circled her.

"I am but a mother to a young child," Eleanor began, her voice trembling. "What use could I be to the sheriff?"

"He has a use for you," the guard said nudging her along the road. Tom started to cry and she tried to sooth him. "It will be quicker if you mount," the guard said.

"I'd rather walk," Eleanor said.

"It wasn't a request," he said as another reached down and lifted her onto his horse placing her in front of her. Tom cried harder and she rocked him.

"Please, take it easy," she begged the guard. "I'll cooperate, just don't ride hard." She was thankful when he gave a nod and they were off at an easy gate.

Her heart sank. She was back at the horrible castle, at the sheriff's request no less. If Allan bothered to return to the abbey he would think she didn't care and had simply run off again. Father Tuck wouldn't worry until after nightfall, and wouldn't even know to look in Nottingham.

And she knew how well Robin checked the damned dungeons.

The guard helped her dismount. "Ah, good," the sheriff said seeing them lead her in. "Place her in the dungeon. A cell for two, I see!" he clucked. "My, you have been busy this past year."

She glared at the sheriff as they led her away. "You can't put a child down there!" she yelled. "What purpose could placing us both down there be? Please, spare my son."

She knew it was useless to plead with the sheriff as he didn't even seem to hear her. They led her to a cell and locked her in. It was only past mid day, giving her plenty of time to worry about what the sheriff wanted.

She only had to wait an hour before Guy came to the dungeons. "My lord," Eleanor said as he walked past. "Lord Gisborne." He stopped and if he was surprised to see her she couldn't tell.

"If you are asking for mercy you are begging to the wrong man," he shrugged.

"Not for myself, my lord. I only ask my babe to be looked after. He is as innocent as possible."

"Like I said, it is not for me to decide." He started to walk off again.

"What use could either of us be?"

"Bait," Guy said, stunning her as he walked off again. She turned away from the bars and looked around the cell. Again. It wasn't as if a fire would magically appear on its own. She was in a dark, dank cell with nothing but moldy hay. Cries of the other prisoners being tortured and dying reached her ears. She covered Tom's ears. "Shh," she rocked him. "I am so sorry, love," she whispered, kissing his forehead as he slept. "I was trying to protect you." She wiped away a tear that leaked down her cheek.

She had no sense of time since she couldn't even see the position of the sun. It felt like hours but she had no way of knowing. "Someone must have been your friend before," the guard said as he walked up to her cell. He tossed a heavy woolen blanket through the door. She snagged it, relieved for something.

She had nothing but the smoke from the torches that seem to give off more smoke than light. Her only companion besides Tom was the cries from the other prisoners. She hummed a tune to Tom, wondering why her life had been such a sad, complicated mess.

* * *

_I know updates have been quick this last week. Eleanor, Gretchen, and Marguerite (whom you will meet soon) are proving to be very, _very _stubborn, so I thought I would post what I have and am happy with. _

_Thanks to **111** (I think this is your first review. Thanks! In retrospect, your scenario for Eleanor is probably much kinder than what I have her going through ^_^), **katieee** (I think I will definitely work the slap in somewhere, lol. Your reviews are always uplifting. Thanks!), and **crazylilreadheadgirl** (you caught the hints! I am always happy when readers get the little hints I plant. I totally understand about computer problems--my own computer hates me at the moment) for the reviews!  
_


	22. Enter Tuck aka Eleanor's Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood or profit from this writing. Plot and OCs belongs to me.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Enter Tuck  
aka Eleanor's Confession  
**

The doors burst open as servants scattered trying to get ahead of the guest to announce his presence. He strode past them easily with his long, purposeful strides. "What is going on?" the sheriff demanded.

They watched the man stride in. He was nearly as tall as Gisborne with reddish brown hair that looked odd against his brown monk's robes. "I come on behalf of one of your prisoners," the man's voice thundered in the hall.

"Ah, I'm sure you don't need to worry about _their_ souls, they are past your help," the sheriff said.

"There are few souls past my help. But I come over the body of a young woman you have callously thrown into your prisons. I do not expect compassion in Nottingham. I _do _expect to see the girl and her child," his deep voice commanded.

"Ah, we may have a bit of a trouble there," the sheriff started.

"If you have harmed either of them," the monk warned.

"I think we have gotten off to a bad start. See, I _give_ orders, I don't _take_ orders, especially from monks who burst in without even a simple introduction," the sheriff clucked.

"Father Tuck, and that girl is under my protection," Tuck's strong voice said, leaving no room for questions or comments.

"Your protection must be faulty," Guy drawled.

"Gisborne, show him to the wench and the child. If nothing else it will keep me from getting a headache," the sheriff wove his hand. He obviously didn't think he had anything to worry about.

"This way," Gisborne sighed.

She heard footsteps stop in front of her cell. She looked up, surprised by who she saw. "Father Tuck?" Eleanor said surprised, rising to her feet. "Thank God."

"Are you alright lass?" Tuck asked quickly, the verbose of his tenor gone. He always used a gently tone around Eleanor.

"As well as can be expected." She saw Guy looking over them. "Please, take Tom. Will the sisters look after him?"

"Of course. He will be safe, I assure you, until I can get you out of here."

"That isn't happening," Guy said.

"Please my lord, just the child," Eleanor said. "I don't know why you think I can be of any use to you, but I will do as you wish, please just let my son leave. He won't survive long down here," she cried, her eyes pooling with tears.

Guy took a key and unlocked the door. It was, unknowingly to Eleanor, the second act of kindness he had given her since her imprisonment after sending her the blanket the night before. Eleanor kissed Tom's forehead and gently handed him to Tuck. "He will be safe, I vow it. I will get you out of here, somehow," Tuck promised.

She stroked Tom through the bars, choking back a sob. She didn't know how Tuck could get her out. "Be safe, little one."

"Come on," Guy said leading Tuck away with the child. She gripped the bars until they were out of sight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Allan was moody sitting around the fire as Robin and Much went to check the trap on the north road. "We will find her. She couldn't have gotten far," Djaq said.

"I'm not being funny, but she left. She obviously doesn't want to see me," Allan quipped.

Marion sat beside him. "We will find her. And you will win her back. I like Eleanor. I'll help you woo her back," Marion promised. "The first thing we need to do—"

"Is break her out of the dungeons," a booming voice rang out, startling them. They jumped up raising weapons and saw Robin and Much returning with a monk.

"The dungeons?" Allan repeated. "Eleanor? What? When? How?"

"Which of you is Allan a Dale?" the monk asked. Everyone pointed to Allan. "Ah," he said eyeing Allan.

"And who are you?" John asked.

"Father Tuck. I am from the monastery over the ridge," he pointed. "The brother organization to Ripley Convent."

"How do you know Eleanor? And how did she get in the dungeons?" Allan asked.

"I know her because I took her confession as she stayed with the sisters. We became friends, well, as close as any man can be friends with Eleanor," he qualified giving Allan a knowing look. "She was to meet me at the monastery today. I went to meet her on the road, but learned from another traveler she was taken by guards. I journeyed to Nottingham and spoke with the sheriff. He refuses to give her up."

"But why Eleanor?" Marion asked.

"Because he knows she is close to Allan," Robin explained. "He figures it is only a matter of time before we return, and he is using her to draw us into the castle."

"We have to go to the Castle, Robin," Allan said, ready to leave that instant.

"We'll get her, Allan, I promise you," Robin said. "We need to be smart about this. He obviously wants us to go there. He has a trap laid."

"It's the sheriff. When doesn't he?" Allan argued. "_Eleanor _is in the _dungeons_, Robin. Something was off before, she can't stay there," he worried.

Tuck observed Allan the whole time. If he liked what he saw, he didn't let it show. "I believe I may be able to help you get into the castle. At least a few of you," he said. "I will return to Nottingham. The Sheriff knows I mean to get her out, and I will return to try to persuade him."

"He won't let her go," Robin argued.

"No, but I can get _in_ the caste," Father Tuck pointed out. "I can take a few of you disguised as brothers. It will give you the chance to see where these traps are perhaps laid."

"Brilliant," Marion smiled. "Once we see where the traps are we can get her out, Allan."

He nodded. Not happy, but he knew they would have to wait. "We'll go in the morning," Robin said.

They arose early and Robin and Allan cloaked themselves to pass as novice monks. They flanked Father Tuck as they entered the castle. "Another dawn has arrived Sheriff," Father Tuck's deep voice rang out, reverberating in the rafters.

"Not you again," the sheriff drawled from his chair. "I have the impression you are good with the Fire and Brimstone material."

"I will call the holy fire of heaven down with Michael leading the angelic forces from heaven now if it will help release the poor girl you are holding," Tuck argued.

"Hardly. I don't see what your interest is in her. She is _my_ bait," the sheriff said. "That is all she is good for besides cleaning and a brood mare," the sheriff observed. Allan steeled himself, fighting the urge to go up and attack the sheriff.

"Bait? An innocent woman as bait?"

"They make the best kind when your target is Robin Hood. Is this the part you offer to pray for my soul in exchange for the girl?" the sheriff asked. "We can skip that part."

"Robin Hood is back in the countryside. Surely if this girl was bait she would be rescued by now," Tuck argued.

"It hasn't even been 2 days! No, all good things come to those who wait," the sheriff argued. "So wait we shall till she expires if we have to."

"And how will he know she is in the dungeons? Eventually you will be doing nothing but holding an innocent woman hostage who holds no worth to you."

"Well, we don't keep anything that is of no value, I assure you of that."

"Release her," Tuck commanded.

"I believe this is a stalemate," the sheriff clucked. "You keep on your tirade of 'release her! Release the girl!' while I steadfastly refuse."

"Let me see her and assure myself she is fine."

"It has only been one night," the sheriff clucked.

"I remember the way," Tuck said turning, the others following.

"And who are they?" Guy asked, pointing to Robin and Allan.

"Novices in the order. They are under a vow of silence for a further 2 months before they take their final vows," tuck said.

"Two less to listen too, then," the sheriff said waving them out. "This girl is becoming more of a nuisance than bait," he said as the door was shut on them. They followed Guy to the dungeons. "A bit of privacy, now, in case she wishes to offer a confession," Tuck told Guy.

Clearly not caring, Guy let them finish walking to the cell on their own. Allan saw Eleanor sitting against the wall, her knees drawn up and her head resting on top of them, facing away from them.

"Lass," Tuck whispered softly, her head jerking up and towards them. She stumbled in her haste to reach the bars.

"Tuck!" she said in shock. "Tom? What about Tom?"

"He is fine, Lass," Tuck assured her and she sank to her knees in relief. "Thank you," she whispered. "the worst part of this punishment has been not knowing, fearing the worse."

"Why do you say punishment? You are innocent."

"My whole life has been hell, this is simply another stage. This must be punishment for how I treated Allan, and Tom," she whispered. "I just don't see how I can be of any use to them as bait. They all assume too much," she argued. "I can't make them see that, though. Please, try to make them see this is all fruitless," she pleaded. "no one is coming for me."

"I am trying to get you out of here," he assured her. "It may take another day," he said.

"Has it really only been a day?" she asked. "All I can think about is Tom. Holding him, singing to him."

"He's perfectly fine," Tuck said again. Allan stirred behind him. _Who the hell is Tom? Why didn't he protect her? Why did he allow her to get captured?_ Allan thought, thinking murderous thoughts against this faceless competition for Eleanor's affections.

"They think you can lure Robin and his gang here, because of Allan," Tuck explained. He was silently enjoying this predicament Allan was in.

"That's rubbish," Eleanor said quickly. "Everyone knows I spoke out against Robin many times because of his treatment of Allan. I am certainly the last person he would help—well, perhaps I am above the Sheriff and Guy," she drawled. "But not by much, I assure you. And Allan…"

"What about Allan?" Tuck asked.

She sighed warily. "I never know what to think. He left, and I tried to make a life for me and Tom. I was even leaving before Allan could find us. Why did this all have to happen?" Eleanor asked.

"I am going to try to convince Guy to relocate you to work in the manor house in Locksley," Tuck told her. "he will see you are not bait."

"Thank God," Eleanor muttered. "I told him it was no use to keep me here," she tried to explain. "Sadly, I am right, as demonstrated by the fact I am still here."

"I will bring Tom to you when you are safe in Locksley," Tuck promised squeezing her hand.

"Thank you."

When she leaned forward her necklace slipped out of her dress. "What is this?" Tuck asked.

Eleanor clutched it, as if afraid he was going to take it. She looked down at it and rubbed her thumb over it softly. "Allan gave it to me," she admitted. "long ago. It was the only thing he knowingly left me."

"It looks like…"

Eleanor nodded knowing what he was going to say but couldn't, afraid Gisborne would overhear. "Yes," she said. "He said that Robin might not come for him, which I told him was absurd. If Robin was half as great as we all think he is, then he would be the type of man to give his friend a second chance."

Tuck grinned. "You look as if you want to tell Robin that yourself."

Eleanor grinned. "The thought had passed through my mind," she admitted. "I saw how it hurt Allan to not be with his friends. They were his family. I know he made a mistake, but … I mean, what kind of friend doesn't listen? From everything I have heard, Robin lost touch with his men. They all did something to disobey him—they even led the sheriff to their camp, for the love of…" she trailed off, taking a deep breath. "If Robin knew the circumstance he might have been more forgiving. I am relieved to hear Allan is with them again," she said. "But when he gave this to me, he told me that while Robin wouldn't come to help him, he assured me Robin would come to my aid if I should ever need it. It is what Robin does," she shrugged.

"Do you wish you had sent to Robin for aid?" Tuck asked curiously. He had felt Allan tense up the moment they had entered and seen Eleanor and was glad that he hadn't tried to reach out to Eleanor. But he found it vastly amusing when he sensed Robin tense up as they listened to Eleanor talk about him.

"No," Eleanor said surprising all three of the men. Allan told her Marion was alive but no one else knew it, she wouldn't break that trust now. "I heard about Marion, even a hero needs time to grieve," she said. "I wouldn't, nor do I expect Robin's aid." She leaned her head against the bars. "Perhaps it is because I have no faith in men in general, father, it is easy for me to see how human Robin Hood is. I mean, why would Allan work for the man that _killed_ his _brother_? And it wasn't just his treatment of Allan but of Much. Servants gossip, and the thought Robin freed his man servant made him a hero to us. But hearing from Allan how he is treated," she shrugged.

She smiled and chuckled. "I blame Allan for the fact I learned pride and stubbornness. I never had any with my father."

Tuck placed a hand on top of her head. "Be strong, lass. You said once you trusted Allan. You believed in Robin Hood even if you didn't approve of his treatment of Allan. Hold to both of those, and to God, and soon you will be with Tom again." Eleanor nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Wait," she said quickly and handed a pouch to Tuck. "If you have an opportunity to return this to Allan, please tell him it is all there except for a few pounds I gave Gretchen. I am worried for her, father. She has had so many problems in Locksley."

Tuck handed the pouch to Allan. "Do not worry, lass. First, I will get you out of here, then we can worry about the rest."

She slipped the necklace off her neck and placed it in Tuck's palm, who then passed it back to Robin. "And this. It isn't mine, and if anyone sees it I don't want to give them a false impression by just adding to their assumptions about me and Hood."

Tuck led the other two out of the cell. Allan clutched the money purse tightly in his anger. "Not being funny, but who the bloody hell is Tom and how could he not have protected her? It is obvious how she feels about him."

"When you meet Tom you will understand," Tuck chuckled as they walked out of Nottingham. "Does this change how you feel for her?" Tuck asked.

"We are still going to get her out," Robin said before Allan could speak. "But, well, Allan?"

Both men studied Allan. "Are you going to fight for her?" Tuck asked curiously.

Allan nodded. "I didn't come all this way to loose her to some fool who can't even protect her," he argued.

Tuck grinned. "This has proved a most enjoyable morning," he grinned. He saw Guy walking in the village and went after him.

Guy seemed impassive to Tuck, but Tuck seemed happy when he returned. "Guy seems to be partial to taking her to Locksley if Hood doesn't show up. I confirmed what Eleanor told him, that Robin Hood has been seen and has returned. If Hood doesn't rescue her, she will have no value to the sheriff. Guy seems reluctant to have her blood on his hands."

"He thinks he already has blood on his hands, Marion's," Robin explained as they walked out of Nottingham to find the others who were waiting on the road to Sherwood. They told them what happened, which earned Allan several looks of sympathy.

"We need to make it known to the sheriff we have returned," Robin decided. "If he thinks we have no interest then Guy—hopefully—will release her to Locksley Manor to work."

"Can we get help from this Tom?" Marion asked.

"Uh," Tuck choked. "No, we can't."

"What if the sheriff won't let her go to Locksley?"

"We'll figure something," Robin promised.

"And in the meantime, she is to sit in that dank cell, waiting?" Allan challenged.

"What else can we do, Allan? We can't get in to get her out," Robin pointed out. "You saw the number of guards and mercenaries he still has. They are all laid out in front of her cell. We wouldn't be able to get back out."

"I will return to Guy tomorrow," Tuck said, "and pressure him on the move."

"Perhaps we can pressure him, too," Marion thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is insane. No," Robin changed his mind. "I won't let you do this."

"And I won't let Eleanor sit in that cell," Marion argued. "You'll be there with me, he won't think it is anything other than a delusion."

"Isn't that cruel? YOU said you saw a good side to him," Robin reminded her.

"Am I doing this with or without your help?" she asked.

Robin sighed. "Fine, we'll wait for dark."

They watched from the woods as Guy went up to his room. They had to wait much longer to ensure he was asleep before Robin, Much, John, and Marion stealthy entered Locksley. Much, Robin, and Marion climbed to the roof over Guy's bedroom as John held lookout below. A rope was tied around Marion's waist and she gently lowered herself down far enough she could peer into Guy's room.

"Guy," Marion whispered.

She saw him stir at her voice. "Guy, Guy."

"Marion?"

"Kill Eleanor, Guy. Kill her, as you killed me."

"No!" Guy yelled, jumping awake. They had dropped the rope so she fell into John's waiting arms as Guy jumped out of bed, as if expecting to see Marion's ghost. They waited till he returned to bed before Much and Robin crept across the roof to the other side of the building to get down.

* * *

_Okay, this last part is a bit out there, but it was fun to write (it is, after all, _Fanfiction_), and fun to have Marion doing something to help Eleanor since Robin is keeping her restricted.  
_

_Special thanks to** House of Nickel, PetiteDiable, 111, dfriendly, **and **Katieee** for the reviews! So many reviews! Its nice to see everyone again ^_^  
_

_Since a lot of the commons were about the same things, some general comments: Yes, Allan will find out who Tom is, soon and yes, the name was diliberate. They did talk about his brother (I remember in the chapter they slept together for sure). I'm having a lot of fun playing with Allan being unaware at the moment, though. Season 3 is definitely AU, so no, Kate won't be in this story. I don't plan on using anything from season 3 (I've only seen a few episodes). Allan and Eleanor have some issues to work through, Gretchen and Much even more so... and Guy definitely needs someone to love and who loves him. I first mentioned Marguerite at the end of chapter 8, and we'll see her in about.. 3 chapters-ish.  
_


	23. Sticks and Stones

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood or profit from this writing. Plot and OCs belongs to me.

_The chapter everyone has been wondering about! A little twist as we get a glimpse of what happened to Eleanor during the past year..._

* * *

**Chapter 23: Sticks and Stones**

They were all cloaked and scattered throughout Nottingham the following day, this time Will and Allan going inside the castle with Tuck as the other outlaws (except Marion) found places inside the square to hide. Tuck's voice boomed and echoed off the rafters to the annoyance of the sheriff.

"Hood has been making deliveries to all the villages," Gisborne confirmed Tuck's claim. "He has returned."

"Then let him know we have the girl," the sheriff said. "If you want her out of the dungeons, get word to Robin," he told Tuck.

"I have been spreading the word to all the villages, and yet he still does not come," Tuck argued. "Release her to me."

"Why do you want her so badly? Hm?"

"I look after innocents."

"Gisborne, take them out. I think it is time we see what this fuss is about," Vaysey said leading the way out. Guards had been sent to fetch Eleanor. She blinked and squinted, seeing the sun for the first time in days.

"People! I ask you where you Hood is now," the sheriff bellowed. "This young woman most of you may remember after all these months. She has been found of the same crime and I offer her up to you for the same justice you attempted to met out against her months ago."

Eleanor shied backwards at that announcement. Allan nearly reached out to comfort her, let her know he was there, but Will shook his head.

Tuck was furious. "You would subject this innocent woman to such torture!" his voice boomed out, drawing all ears. "No stones will be cast today."

_Stones?_ The outlaws repeated. They were going to stone Eleanor? What on earth for?

"My lord," Gisborne spoke softly. "I have a better use for her."

"Yes, well, warming your bed as you mourn your loss isn't as entertaining for me," the sheriff drawled.

"That is absurd. But why kill her?"

"Ah, and this is the main crux of the problem for you isn't it Gizzy. Have you lost your taste for blood?" Vaysey quipped.

Gisborne glared at him. "I am beginning to realize how much I despise you."

"Such sweet words, do you think they will change my mind?"

"Guards," Gisborne called out. "Chain her, lead her to Locksley," he ordered.

"Yes, lets carry this show to Locksley," the sheriff agreed.

Eleanor prayed that at least they wouldn't try to stone her in Locksley. She looked at Tuck fearfully as the guards pulled her along. He tried to give her a reassuring look.

The outlaws ran ahead as Will and Allan followed Guy with Tuck. "What is going on?" Allan demanded Tuck. "Why would they stone her?"

"They tried to stone her, which is why she fled Nottingham," Tuck said. "I can not tell you more, it would breach her confession."

"Nora is the least likely person to get into _any_ trouble," Allan argued. "What happened?"

"Let us save her, she can explain everything herself," Tuck said marching on.

"She has a lot to explain," Allan muttered.

They jerked her to stand before the manor house. "Well? Still no Hood?" the sheriff called out. "This is getting tiresome."

"My lord, no one is coming for me," Eleanor insisted.

The sheriff backhand her for talking back when Tuck bellowed, making the sheriff sigh. "Sheriff! What will it take to prove to you this woman is innocent?"

"_Innocent_ is hardly the word associated with her," Vaysey clucked.

"Hood and his men have not shown themselves by now, show mercy on this poor woman and God will surely reward you."

Gretchen set Ygrainne inside and rushed out to the square, terrified at seeing Eleanor in chains. A guard wrapped an arm around Eleanor's neck keeping her in place as they waited to see what the sheriff would decide.

"La di-da-di-da," the sheriff drawled. "Well, stoning would certainly be a change of pace but hanging is just as efficient."

Eleanor tried to struggle against the guard but an arrow flew over her shoulder, killing him. He fell forward bring Eleanor down with him. "Ah! Hood! Get him!" the sheriff yelled.

The outlaws, except Marion, were revealed as they fought or led the guards away. Eleanor tried to push the dead man off of her, surprised she even managed to budge him since he was wearing chain mail. She was struggling when Gisborne pulled her up and out from under the dead weight. "Hold still," he ordered. She was too terrified to do anything else.

When the manacles were taken off she was surprised. "Elle?" Greta called out, rushing up to her as Tuck joined her.

"Your mercy will not be unrewarded," Tuck told Gisborne.

"Just pray the demons leave me be," Gisborne said. "Stay out of Nottingham." He went after the sheriff who was fetching his horse to ride after the outlaws.

She didn't need to be told that. Greta led her to her cottage when they were stopped by the outlaws. "Nora? Are you alright?" Allan asked quickly.

She nodded. "Thank you."

"It's what we do," Robin grinned. He looked at Allan, and gave a signal to the rest of the gang.

"Tom is inside," Greta whispered to Eleanor.

"Can we talk?" Allan asked.

"The only thing I have to say is thank you."

"What the bloody hell is going on, Nora? They were ready to stone you, and it sounded like they tried before. What the hell is going on? What aren't you telling me? And who the bloody hell is Tom?"

He saw Eleanor's spine straighten. "You were gone a year, Allan. A year! And if you had only been gone another week I would have been safely on my way to London with Tom! A lot has changed. You are back with Robin, I congratulate you for that. I knew it would happen. I am glad for you, but now just go," she said, storming inside Gretchen's cottage.

"Are you alright?" Gretchen asked her quickly, checking her wrists which were bruised from the manacles.

"He is here?" Eleanor asked quickly. Gretchen nodded towards the bedroom and she saw the basket on the bed. She rushed inside and saw Tom was sleeping peacefully. "He is probably going to want to be fed," Gretchen said as Tom stirred awake.

Eleanor wiped her eyes, so relieved to see Tom well. Not knowing had been the worse punishment, the sheriff couldn't have been crueler if he had planned it himself. Gretchen left Eleanor to be with her son as she undid the buttons on her dress to feed him.

Allan paced in front of the cottage. Eleanor could anger him like no other. The thought brought a grin to his face. Hadn't he admitted that to everyone during Djaq's game? He was going to fight for her. Whoever the hell Tom was certainly wasn't good for her.

He stormed inside Gretchen's cottage and found Gretchen feeding Ygrainne her midday meal. She looked shocked and horrified at seeing Allan storm into her bedroom.

Eleanor's back was to him. "Nora," he said. She jumped, startled, as she turned, which upset the baby nursing at her breast.

_Baby?!_ He looked back and forth between the baby and Eleanor, horrified. Everything just stopped; he just turned and rushed back out of the cottage.

She rocked Tom who happily went back to feeding. Eleanor sat numbly on the bed as Gretchen came in. "Elle… I am so sorry."

"Why am I being punished? For a year now I have had nothing but punishments thrown at me. When will it end?" Eleanor muttered. "Is it so wrong that I want to have a single moment in my life that isn't torturous?"

"He was shocked, Elle. I mean, he had no idea to expect Tom."

"I wish I hadn't given his money to Tuck. It would get me to London," Eleanor mumbled. "Now what am I to do?"

"Stay with me, where you should have been this whole time. I need help, Eleanor."

"I can't give you that kind of help," Eleanor said sadly. "Robin would be best suited for that."

"I can't ask Robin to protect me, he has no reason to. I don't even have any association with any of his men," Gretchen pointed out. "But with two of us here, especially with two children…"

Eleanor snorted. "Yes, that is intimidating. Two lone women with children."

Gretchen stomped the floor in frustration. "I don't know what else to do, Elle. But you are staying with me," she said firmly leaving her and Tom.

Eleanor gently burped Tom and simply held him, humming. "I missed you, love," she whispered as she kissed his forehead.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Allan ran until he couldn't run anymore. He couldn't run away from this, that was for certain. _Maybe it wasn't what it looked like_ he tried to rationalize.

_How is it not what it looked like?_ he demanded, realizing he was arguing with himself.

Rage, confusion, betrayal all wage inside him as he caught his breath. He wasn't sure if he was more terrified the child was his, or more angry at the thought it was someone else's. He heard his name being called in the distance but didn't answer. He didn't know how to handle any of this, let alone having the gang involved.

"There you are, son," Tuck's voice said. "Your friends have been looking for you."

No sooner had he finished then Allan's fist came up and knocked him to the ground. "Allan, have you gone mad?" Will asked as Much profusely apologized to the man of God, fearful they would all be cursed with a plague or blight.

"No, it's alright. He gets one," Tuck said. "Only one," he told Allan. "Man of God or not, I won't turn my cheek again."

"What is wrong with you?" Marion asked. "Eleanor is safe, right?"

"You knew, the entire time…" Allan fumed.

"I can not betray her confession," Tuck said steadfastly. He was making no apologies; if anything, he was waiting for Allan to make an apology.

"I'm not being funny, but this goes a bit beyond a confession, Tuck," Allan spat out.

"What is going on?" Robin asked confused.

"Not a word," Allan threatened, running off again. He wouldn't have them thinking anything of Nora until he talked to her. He just wasn't sure he could talk to her just yet.

* * *

_Well, Allan finally knows ^_^ I wasn't planning on updating this quickly, but I updated another story today so I thought I would put this one up and let some people out of their misery. We will see more of our mystery woman for Guy (although I know a few have already guessed at it...) in 3 chapters._

_Thanks to **Lady de Winter** (Thanks! I thought it made an ironic twist. it was fun to write ^_^) **GizzysGirl** (Thank you so much!!) **House of Nickel** (I've used Tuck before, and each time he takes on a new personality. I love this version of him, even if he has a small part. I envisioned a larger role for him, so I have all this backstory for him. I'm going to try to fit it in somewhere...)** Katieee** (Allan didn't talk to her in the dungeons because they didn't have complete privacy. he didn't want to risk anyone seeing him, or how Eleanor would react. Plus, he was learning a lot more disguised than if Eleanor knew he was really there ^_~ Marion was playing on the guilt Guy was feeling over her 'death'. it was petty, but it was something she could do to help. And yes, Guy is swoon-able (I might have invented a word...)) **CrazyLilReadHead** (I loved dragging out the Tom mystery, poor Allan, but alas he had to find out soon. Thanks!)  
_


	24. Rejection

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing. OCs and plot belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Rejection  
**

"Should I be worried he hasn't come by yet?" Eleanor asked Gretchen. "Not even to yell at me."

"Allan goes to great lengths not to show his anger around you. Especially this intense anger," Gretchen explained. She knew Allan worked hard not to show how angry he was after her father because that deep level of anger terrified Eleanor.

"How can he be thoughtful after this?" Eleanor gestured to Tom who had finally fallen asleep.

"Isn't it a good sign?" Gretchen asked. "Come on, Ygrainne," she said lifting the girl to her feet. "Time for bed."

"I'm not a baby like _him_," the four year old said with a sniff.

Gretchen and Eleanor shared a look. "Of course not, love," Gretchen smiled. "But even big girls need their sleep. Auntie Elle and I are going to sleep as soon as we finish cleaning up."

With a sigh Ygrainne changed into her nightclothes with Gretchen's help. Gretchen tucked her into the trundle bed and told her a story that had her soon falling asleep. "This will have to do," Eleanor said as she placed a sleeping Tom in the basket that was used as a bassinet.

Gretchen sighed. "The garden is coming along nicely. We can harvest soon."

"I'll help you," Eleanor said. "At least till I decide what to do."

"You are staying, Elle. That's final. I hated you had to flee…" Eleanor snorted at the understatement. Being stoned was not '_having to flee'_. "You and Tom are staying here with Ygrainne and me. We'll make our own family," Gretchen insisted.

"I can't let my mistake taint you and Ygrainne," Eleanor explained.

"Pfft," Gretchen waved it off. "That is the least of my problems with that turd walking around."

They tidied up the other room as Tom and Ygrainne slept, finding little chores, such as darning, that had to get done now that they had a spare moment till they finally retired.

Eleanor was about to climb into bed when a figure at the window startled her. She clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle any noise she might have made—she didn't want Tom to wake up before his feeding.

"Nora," Allan whispered.

She made her way to the front door and waited for him to meet her there. She waited for him to talk. They simply stood in the doorway for what felt like ages. "Not to be funny, but I have no idea where to begin."

"Good night?" she suggested.

He grinned at her saucy answer. At least some things hadn't changed. "I thought you looked even more beautiful when I saw you at the convent, you had put on some much needed weight," he said.

She snorted. "If you have just come to tell me …"

"No," Allan cut her off. "I am just saying you look even more beautiful than I remembered, and I had plenty of time to think about you. That has got to be the longest boat trip in history."

Eleanor sighed. "What do you want to know, Allan, that can't wait until tomorrow."

"Did the mercenaries, or your father, or anyone… did they bother you when I was gone?"

"Yes."

He had braced himself for that response but hearing it still hurt. "Who?"

"Guards, servants, villagers, mercenaries," she drawled. "The butcher, the baker, the candlestick maker. The only one who didn't was my father who would simply have said I brought it on myself."

"Don't talk like that," he said angrily. He ran a hand through his hair trying to think. He had done nothing but think all afternoon and evening and still didn't know what to think. "Did anyone…" he couldn't even phrase the question.

"No, no one forced themselves on me."

Relief flooded through him. Only to be replaced by another fear. "So…"

"So?" she wasn't going to make this easy for him.

"The babe…"

"What about him?"

"That's Tom."

She simply stared at him. Of all the questions to ask. "Yes, his name is Tom."

"Is he mine?"

"Yes." Fear was coiled in her belly, too. She had been dreading this conversation so she had planned to avoid it entirely by leaving. Allan's arrival had spoiled her plans.

He simply nodded. "You thought he wasn't?" she asked angrily. She heard Tom stir and begin to cry so she slammed the door on Allan and rushed to get Tom before everyone else woke up. Ygrainne mumbled angrily at having been woken up but fell back asleep soon after Eleanor took Tom to the other room.

She sat at the chair in the simple room, looking out at the stars, as she rocked him back to sleep. "What are we going to do, little one?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone pestered Allan but he wouldn't budge on a single detail, not even after his late night visit to Locksley. Robin had invited Tuck to join them for dinner and over dinner invited him to join them in Sherwood. "I am honored, and I accept," he said eyeing the sullen Allan. "I will have to travel back and forth, but it is an honor to fight in your cause."

"I can't take it anymore," Much complained seeing the sullen Allan. "What is going on?"

"I have never seen him like this. Ever," Marion said as Allan stayed to himself. "I mean, I never imagined Eleanor to refuse Allan, but if she had, I didn't imagine him acting _this_ way." She always pictured him sweet talking her into taking him back, or arguing with her, or _something_ a little more proactive.

"I think this is something different," Robin said. "I don't know what, but it feels like something different."

"He will share when he is ready," Tuck said.

"Easy for you to say, you already know what it is," Much complained.

"We can make some drop offs tomorrow in Nettlestone and Clun," Robin announced. Everyone looked at him in surprise, it was a day early for those drop offs. He winked behind Allan's back. "Allan, if you need to go to Locksley again…"

"Yeah, thanks Robin."

Everyone shared confused looks, shrugging. They would learn more on the morrow.

Eleanor and Gretchen woke early, Tom also deciding to have his morning meal at dawn. Gretchen made them something to drink as Eleanor tiredly fed Tom. Again. He had been fussy all night, as if trying to assure himself that his mom was back again. "Do they ever eat food?" she wondered.

"Ah, you will miss having the excuse to hold him close," Gretchen teased. "I see the way you dote on that babe."

"He is an adorable one," Eleanor grinned, caressing Tom's face. After Tom was fed, Ygrainne was woken and dressed, breakfast was made, the room tidied up after. "Can I play with Jess?" Ygrainne asked.

"Come on," Gretchen said opening the door. Ygrainne bounded out. "I have no idea where she gets so much energy," Gretchen sighed as she followed after. After making sure Ygrainne could stay with Jess in her mother's cottage for the morning, Gretchen returned and the two of them set out to get as much work as they could done without Ygrainne underfoot.

She was pulling the last of the weeds in the garden, happy to see Gretchen's garden had done so well. It wouldn't be enough to last through spring, but it would get them though winter. Hopefully. "Nice to see my garden being tended to," a male voice spat out.

Eleanor looked up and glared at the mercenary. "You know quite well this is Gretchen's," Eleanor said, standing and wrapping the shawl tightly around her.

"It will be mine soon enough," Gideon, the mercenary, smirked, sensing Eleanor's discomfort and timidity.

"We won't leave," Gretchen vowed, coming up beside Eleanor. "You can take your threats and bully someone else."

"No one else is as pretty as you, except maybe your friend. Even with her reputation," he sneered.

"Go back and crawl under whatever hole you've crawled out of!" Gretchen yelled. "This won't be yours so long as there's a breath in my body."

"It doesn't have to come to that," he said cryptically. "You remember my offer."

Gretchen sneered. "_That_ won't happen so long as there's a breath in my body, either."

After spitting on their garden and a final threat that if they involved their outlaw friends he would do more than just take the cottage, he left. "I'm not good in these situations, Greta. I told you I can't help," Eleanor pointed out.

"You did fine," Gretchen encouraged. "You have come a long way, Elle."

"Mainly thanks to Allan," Eleanor admitted.

"Thanks for what?" Allan said coming up behind her.

Eleanor stomped her foot. "How do you still do that, Allan a Dale? Sneaking up on me at the worst times?" she demanded. "What do you want now?"

"I spose we need to marry."

She broke into a fit of laughter making Allan stare at her.

"Ey, I wasn't being funny," he said angrily.

She waved at him as she caught her breath. "You think you can swoop in her, charm me, and ..."

"Make an honest woman of you," Allan said.

Eleanor glared at him. "So you think the same as everyone else? It is _your_ fault I'm not an honest woman!"

"That's why I was saying…"

She held up a hand to stop him. "I am not going to marry you, Allan."

"I don't see how you can argue," Allan said. Gretchen had returned at that point bringing a fussy Tom and Eleanor took him from her. "That proves my point."

"Shhh," she hushed Tom, rocking him. She glared at Allan. "You think you can just leave me, Allan, and pick up where things left off? That I'd gladly welcome you back in my bed?"

"Why are you being stubborn?" he yelled, making Tom cry.

Eleanor glared at him as she carried him back around to the front of the cottage. "Can you change him for me?" she asked Gretchen. "I'll be just one minute," she said turning to Allan.

"Why are you being stubborn?" he repeated. "This is what has to be done."

She snorted. "I'll live with my reputation."

"And let him be known as a bastard?"

"Are you just set on angering me?" she demanded. "I won't let a thing tarnish Tom. I am only staying for the winter," she decided. "Help Gretchen, although I am not the help she needs," she said. "I can't do what needs to be done. But come spring I won't be a burden to her any longer."

"You are not a burden, Nora."

"Don't Nora me," Eleanor said.

"Have things gotten that bad between us?" Allan asked surprised. Even during their worst fights in the castle he had called her Nora.

"You _left_, Allan," she choked out.

"We had to save Marion and the king," he explained.

"And what does that mean to me? What does the king mean to me? You are off chasing demons and crowns while I was here to fend for myself! If you think Nottingham with the sheriff is bad, do you have any understanding what it was like being run by that mob of mercenaries?" she demanded angrily, bordering hysteria. "or what its like when the people you've worked with join against you with the mob who want to stone you and the unborn child you carry?" she demanded. "You _left_ _me_, Allan."

"God, Nora," Allan said trying to reach out but she stepped back.

"No. I knew you couldn't have both, Allan. And I knew you would be part of Robin's gang. Tom was just the unforeseen consequence of what I wanted from you," she said. "Just go, Allan."

"So that's it? You don't have anything but contempt and regret for me?" he demanded.

"You don't even know what I feel, Allan, let alone what I feel for you," Eleanor said as she turned and returned to the cottage.

Allan watched her walk away from him. He didn't know what to say, or do. He knew she didn't want to see him right now so he returned to Sherwood, and discovered the gang on the edge of the forest, clearly having observed everything.

He didn't even have anything to say to lighten the mood so he just walked on past them. He didn't stay to see if they had sympathy or censure, he wasn't sure which he deserved.

The longer he walked the angrier he got. He _had_ to leave. He didn't know, hadn't even suspected she was with child.

_What if you had known?_

He slammed his fist against a tree trunk. The more hints he got about what happened to her the past year horrified him, he was sure he didn't want to know the whole picture.

"This is how you react? Walking away?" Little John's voice demanded behind him.

"You walked away, John," Allan reminded him.

"And I regret that action every moment of every day," John told him.

"John, you and Alice were _married_," he reminded John. "You left her because you became an outlaw. You didn't even know about little Little John."

"That's my point, Allan," John said. "I left the one I loved, and she suffered from it. Then when I found out about it, I couldn't do anything to help. And that tears me up inside to this day. I'll never get to know my boy. That doesn't have to be your fate."

"I'm not meant to be a father, John."

"So you never thought about it with Eleanor?"

He shook his head. "I thought about _her_, of _us,_ but not of anything like that. I mean, look at me. What kind of father would I be? I'm just a fast talking outlaw with nothing to recommend himself except himself. I mean, look how royally I messed up."

"She had faith in you before. She obviously loved you before. You can win her back. If you want it, Allan," John advised.

"I'm not being funny, but this is not how things were suppose to go," Allan sighed.

"She probably told herself the same thing."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why are you back?" Eleanor asked surprised when Allan appeared later that evening. "I told you Allan, I don't want anything from you."

"Just let me talk," he said forcefully. "For a year I thought about you. If we didn't have to rush off to find and save Marion, I would have sent word myself to you about what was happening. I swear."

She eyed him but nodded. At least she was listening.

"For a year I thought of you, of coming back to you. You were right, I needed to be part of Robin Hood's gang, I wasn't the good man you saw until I was part of it," he said. "But it wasn't …"

Guy was riding into the village and Allan jumped aside to hide from view. The episode brought a smile to Eleanor's face it was so ridiculous. "Bye, Allan," she snickered as she walked off.

He tried to take the fact she at least listened to him as a good sign.

Walking into the camp to find everyone bombarding him with questions wasn't unexpected. "I'm not being funny, but the lot of you gossip worse than the servants in the castle," Allan grinned as he took the plate of food. He took a quick look and saw Tuck was gone.

"Well? You know we are curious," Djaq said.

"About what?" Allan asked and they groaned.

"Eleanor and the baby," Marion said. "Is it yours?" she was worried about the answer. She wanted it to be Allan's—if it wasn't, she couldn't imagine how horrible the experience had been for sweet Eleanor.

Allan nodded. "He is."

"Well?" Much asked. "Does this mean you are getting married? What will happen then?"

"You don't have to worry about that part yet," Allan said. "She won't marry me."

They looked at him as if he was trying to be funny. "Absurd. Of course she is going to marry you," Will said. "I mean, no offense, but her reputation is ruined and so is your son's."

Something inside twinged at hearing it come from someone else. "She won't. I told her we would and she refused."

The others chimed in on how that was ridiculous. Marion raised a hand to get a word in. "I can believe it, sort of," she decided. "But she knows it is going to have to happen."

"She is trying to get to London."

"I'd bet anything that is what she was going to meet Tuck about," Robin realized. "When he went looking for her the day the sheriff took her."

Realizing Tuck was involved more than they knew made him wish the man was there. "She wants to get away, to London."

"But…" Marion said thinking about it. She realized what Eleanor was trying to do, go far enough away that no one knew her or her history so she could start over, and decided to keep it to herself. "Why is she being stubborn? Did she say?"

He decided to keep that to himself. "Alright, what are you going to do, then?" Will asked.

"I think the bigger question is what do you want, Allan?" Djaq asked kindly. "This has been a big surprise for you. You need time to think. Eleanor has had a long time to think. You need to, too."

He nodded. He looked at Little John. He knew what John wanted him to do. But what he said still held true—he would be a horrible father.

He waited until the following evening to return to Locksley. They had two travelers through the forest which was good to start replenishing their stockpile. In the year they were gone even more people were depending on Robin's generosity.

He came out of the forest on the back side of their cottage. He was debating on whether he should wake her when he didn't hear any noise coming from inside. The shutters were all closed but after a few minutes, just as he was about to return, he heard movement inside as a baby started to cry before someone hushed and hummed a tune. He heard the footsteps lead into the other room and he saw the window open after a few minutes. A blanket was swaddling the baby but he could see Eleanor's face as she watched outside and looked down on her baby. _Their_ baby, he corrected himself.

He ran his hand through his hair. His plan had been simple. Return to Nottingham, find Eleanor, woo her—he had no doubt that she would be angry he left with no word. But he thought she would have been pining away for him. And he would show her the gifts he bought her on the way home.

_And then what, Allan? Have her set in Nottingham under the sheriff's thumb?_ That part of the plan had always been a little less coherent, he figured it would come to him once he had won back Nora. Nora was always the strategist, she would tell them what they would do.

But winning her back now would be even more difficult. _Winning her back…_ he realized his train of thought and realized he still wanted her back. That hadn't changed, he realized with a grin as he watched Eleanor close the shutter after a last look up at the stars. Some things hadn't changed, he realized. His Nora still relied on the stars for peace, and he still relied on Nora.

* * *

_Thanks to **House of nickel** (thanks!) **CrazyLilReadHead** (my sister and I got into a long debate hashing out Allan's reaction. Glad you thught it was perfect!) **Katieee** (have a fun Holiday! Allan/Nora, and Gretchen/Much have a long road ahead of them. And Guy is definitely a good guy in this story ^_^) **Lady de Winter** (Allan and Nora have a lot to work out... but I am a fan of happily ever after) and **111** (I hope you liked this chapter too!)  
_


	25. Gretchen With the Shovel In the Garden

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing. OC's and new plot belong to me.

_This is probably one of my favorite parts in the first half of the story. Go Gretchen!_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 25:  
Gretchen. With the Shovel. In the Garden.**

An escapade with the sheriff in Nottingham kept Allan away from Locksley for two more days. "We have drop offs in Locksley and on the north road today," Robin said. "Marion and I will head to Clun and check on the woman who was just widowed," he said, angry another was killed by the sheriff's men.

"I'll go to Locksley with Allan," Much spoke up. Allan hadn't even volunteered yet, so the fact Much was jumping ahead surprised several.

"Uh, Allan you want to go to Locksley?" Robin asked with a grin. Allan nodded with a grin.

"Alright, then. Will, John, and Djaq can go to North Road," Robin decided.

Much and Allan each grabbed a sack and headed out the back of camp towards Locksley. "Not being funny, Much, but what was with the enthusiasm?"

"What? I can't be happy to go with a friend?" Much asked and Allan smirked. "Alright, you guessed it," Much rambled on, "there is another reason, not that I don't like your company, Allan. Although perhaps not as much as Robin's, well before Robin and Marion became involved," he continued to ramble on.

"Your secret is safe with me, Much, but perhaps not with yourself," Allan shook his head. "Have you even spoken to Gretchen?"

"Here and there, in the castle," Much said. "I think she liked me."

Allan laughed. "I think she did, before…" he trailed off, wondering if Much knew about Ygrainne. He had never mentioned it, it had never occurred to him to. But surely in all the times they've been to Locksley he had noticed.

Most likely.

"Before what? Did she hear something bad about me? Are there even rumors about me?" Much asked hopeful.

Perhaps not.

"I meant before we left," Allan finished quickly. They had reached the edge of the village and did a quick scan for guards or Gisborne. They went to the families who were waiting for the drop offs.

Allan headed to the cottage and found Eleanor sitting out front with Tom in her arms, relaxing for a few minutes. "Can we talk, Nora?"

She sighed. "About what? I haven't changed my mind."

"Yet," he grinned.

He could see her fighting back a grin. "So we are back to seeing which holds out: my stubbornness or your charm?"

"Something like that," he admitted. "But I am telling you now, it will be my charm."

"And you say _I'm _stubborn," she sighed. "Can you wait a few minutes? Tom is about to fall asleep," she whispered. She carried him inside singing softly. He watched her place him in the basket and waited a few minutes more for her to come back out. "Just don't get too loud," she warned. "It took me forever to get him to sleep."

He waited for her to come back out. "I'm not going to be a good father. I am not the father type," he told her.

"You think _that_ is my major concern?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, you have had longer to get adjusted," Allan pointed out.

"You don't have to get adjusted, Allan," Eleanor told him truthfully. "I'm going in the spring; you don't have to worry about me or Tom."

"You aren't leaving."

She frowned at him. "It's not your concern."

"You can't leave," he said.

"Like you did?" she challenged.

"Are you ever going to forgive me for that?" he asked. He wasn't sure if he ever would.

Eleanor sighed. "I understand why you left, Allan. I never expected you to stay."

"I wanted to stay with you," Allan said honestly.

"You aren't the staying type, Allan," she told him softly.

"I wanted you. That hasn't changed."

Eleanor looked surprised over that but didn't say anything. "Allan, you made no promises to me, there was no agreement between us. Not even after that night," she reminded him. "I didn't ask for anything then, and I don't know."

"Why on earth not? Do you not have feelings for me?" he asked in disbelief.

The shock on his face that such a thing was possible made her snort. "Would such a thing be so hard to understand?"

"Not being funny, but yeah, it would. Especially coming from you, Nora."

"Didn't I ask you not to call me Nora?"

He smirked. "Yes, Nora."

She had to frown at him on principle. "I won't marry you Allan. No, I won't be with you."

"Why on earth not?"

"For several reasons! You are asking under duress and that is never how I planned for things to be between us. I want there to be _something_ between us, Allan. I won't have anything remotely like my parents marriage. I'm not expecting Tristan and Iseult or anything, but I won't have you because of Tom."

"Most women would be begging …"

"I'm far from most women," Eleanor huffed making Allan smile. "You don't even want to marry, Allan. You are far from the settling down type."

"I'm trying here, Nora," he huffed. "I told you I thought about you during the year. My feelings didn't change during that time."

"But they have now?" she shook her head. "My feelings are complex, always have been when you are concerned. But I realize several things now," she said.

Like she still loved him and it still tore her heart that they were in this predicament—she couldn't go, and wouldn't make him leave.

"Like you want to marry me?" he offered cheekily.

"Like, I love you enough to say no," she said. "So go back to the gang, Allan. You worked so hard to be with them again."

"I worked hard to be with you, too, in the castle. Don't underestimate me, Nora."

She looked over his shoulder to see Gretchen and Much talking over by the fence. "Huh?" she said, making Allan turn to look behind him. He grinned. "I have a lot to catch you up on," he smiled, and told her about Much on the journey, how he was terrified of dying without knowing Gretchen's name.

It tore at her heart, hearing they were nearly killed by the king they had gone to save. "I came back, safely," Allan said, as if reading her thoughts.

"Too much has happened," Eleanor said sadly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gretchen had gone to draw a pitcher of water from the well when she ran into Much returning from the widow Trankey's cottage. "Much?" she said surprised. She held the jar closer as if it was a buffer. "I saw you, the other day, with Robin. Thank you for saving Eleanor," she said sincerely.

"Robin wouldn't let anything happen to her. We all know how much Allan cares for her."

"Thank you, even if you did it only because Robin wouldn't allow anything bad to happen," she started.

"What? No, I mean none of us wanted anything. I didn't want anything to happen to her!" Much said quickly, making her smile. "Do you need help?"

"I can fetch water on my own, thank you. Were you doing drop offs?" Gretchen asked and Much nodded. "I know everyone is glad you are back. Things have been miserable," she said sadly. She shook her head. "But enough about the troubles here in Locksley. Did you, um…how were the Holy Lands?"

"The same as before," he said leaning against the fence that separated them. "There was a slight problem as the king thought we were traitors and tried to kill us," he admitted.

"What?!"

He nodded. "We sorted that out, though. Now we are Richard's envoys here in England," Much said proudly.

She grinned at his attempts to impress her. He was just as sweet as she remembered. "I am glad you have returned."

"You are?"

"Of course. And it sounds like you have been busy already," she commented. "Rumor has it you already raided—or attempted to—the sheriff's mercenaries' barracks."

"We were scouting. A bit of a tussle, nothing we couldn't handle," he said, as if they fought mercenaries every day.

Gretchen laughed as she adjusted the water jug. She walked the short distance to fill it with Much following her, talking. It was easy and comfortable talking with Much, something she enjoyed more than she imagined. And she had imagined several times Much's return from the Holy Land. She never thought they would ever really have a conversation together, though.

"Guy?" Much asked surprised, ducking down behind the well.

"He spends a lot of his time here in Locksley," Gretchen explained as she tried to act nonchalantly as Guy rode by. "Ever since he returned."

She grabbed the jug and began walking back to her cottage. "Be careful getting out," she cautioned Much. "There are mercenaries still lurking about in Nottingham and in Locksley," she said darkly.

"You don't like the mercenaries," he noticed.

Gretchen frowned. "I never thought about their profession before, but this past year has made me despise them. Or at least one in particular," she said, mumbling that last bit to herself. She saw Allan and Much signal to each other as they made plans to sneak out of the village.

She had reached the cottage when Ygrainne came back from playing with Jess. "Time to make dinner," Gretchen said. "Do you want to help me?" Ygrainne nodded following her into the cottage. They found Eleanor inside already, looking up at the roof.

"I think we need to patch the thatching," she commented. "I thought it looked sparse last night, but now it looks worse."

Gretchen sighed. "Samuel always kept everything in such good repair. We will need to repair the filling in the cracks before winter," she added. "It was miserable last winter," she said. "It took me so long to figure out the right mixture. And we need to start getting enough winter fuel," she added.

"Are there any village men who can help us?" Eleanor asked.

"They are so few now, and they are looking after their own families or being conscripted in the sheriff's schemes. He seems to need more workers every day."

Eleanor nodded. She wasn't surprised. "So we have a lot of work to do," she said. "We…" she trailed off as they heard squeals.

Gretchen and Eleanor ran outside to see pigs running across their garden, trampling and eating. "What?!" Gretchen asked.

"Pity," Gideon, the mercenary, drawled as he watched on.

Gretchen frowned at him and grabbed a shovel. "Eleanor, how about some bacon?" she said and chased up to the nearest pig. Between the two of them they chased the pigs off and studied the ruins of the garden.

"You come one step closer and I'll use this shovel on you," Gretchen warned Gideon. "I am through with your harassment. Take some other cottage," she yelled. "This is _mine._"

"We'll see. Harvest is on us, and it looks like you have nothing left, really, to harvest," he said easily as he walked off, reminding them of the threat if they involved their outlaw friends.

Gretchen was going to chase after him with the shovel but Eleanor grabbed her around the waist. "Greta, no," she said. "Let him go. We have too much to do," she said soberly. "We have to see what we can save."

Gretchen threw the shovel on the ground. "He had to have let them in," she argued.

"Of course he did! But do you think you can really bash him upside the head? He is twice your sized and a trained warrior."

"And I am one _severely_ angry woman," Gretchen warned.

"I know; I don't doubt what you can do. But think how he would retaliate," Eleanor reasoned. "Come on," she said as she walked among the garden. She heard a cry and went inside to find Tom. "Ygrainne, can you help us?" Eleanor asked

Ygrainne came out and stood their, the shock evident on her little face. "What happened?" she demanded.

Eleanor bit back a laugh. She was so much like Gretchen.

"There was an accident," Gretchen told her niece. "We need to clean up. Fetch some baskets," she asked Ygrainne. She made a few trips to bring them several baskets, sitting in the dirt to gain her breath. "You did wonderful, love," Gretchen said and saw the pride in Ygrainne's face. "We are going to harvest early," Gretchen decided.

"I can pull!"

The women snickered. "We are going to have dig a little," she warned. The pigs had chewed off the tops of several of the vegetables. They dug through to find the carrots and radishes.

Soon Gretchen noticed Ygrainne was dirty; tired, dirty, and happy, but also hungry. "Let's go eat, little one," she told Ygrainne, picking her up. She washed Ygrainne and then went to make something quick to eat. Eleanor brought Tom in so Gretchen could watch him and then went out to haul in the vegetables they had harvested. Neither wanted to talk in front of the little girl; she wouldn't understand what was wrong but would certainly pick up on their worry, so they kept the conversation light.

After Tom and Ygrainne were asleep, the two lit the candles and looked over what they had salvaged so far. "We barely had enough to make it through winter," Gretchen sighed. "Now we don't have even that much," she said. "I didn't want to have to rely on Robin for my survival," she admitted.

"You mean, you didn't want Much to see you destitute," Eleanor said.

"I didn't want to be one of the hundreds of destitute, begging, worthless peasants," Gretchen nodded, defeated.

"I didn't think you cared about him anymore," Eleanor wondered.

"I tried not to! Then he had to show up and corner me today. I thought maybe I could dare to hope. Now I don't know," Gretchen sighed. "Today had been a long, weary day."

Eleanor nodded. "And tomorrow is going to be longer," she predicted.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

They were up at dawn and managed to get some work in the garden done before Ygrainne and Tom woke up. Gretchen took Ygrainne to her friend Jess's house and asked if she could borrow their ladder for the day. Eleanor took Tom as she went to barter a bushel of their newly harvested vegetables for some of the thatching.

"I wish I were a man," Gretchen sighed. "At least we will be warm and dry, even if we are hungry," she decided as she mixed up the mud to fill the cracks in the walls. Eleanor had placed Tom in the basinet inside before climbing up to the roof. She hauled up the thatching. Gretchen waited for her to get up safely before climbing up herself to reach the top most logs.

They were working efficiently, talking happily, laughing at how differently life was then they imagined it would be when they worked in Nottingham. "If you had asked me when I first arrived in Nottingham that nearly 2 years later I would be ostracized, bare the man I love's son, and refuse to be with him, I would have called you mad," Eleanor grinned.

"So why do you refuse him?" Gretchen asked.

"Do you honestly see Allan as wanting to be tied down? He wouldn't have asked if it wasn't for Tom."

"I don't know, Elle. I think you might have changed his mind," Gretchen admitted. "Not easily, mind you. But I think you would have."

"We'll never know."

"I think there is more you aren't saying," Gretchen stated. She knew Eleanor too well.

Eleanor sighed. "I couldn't stand it if, after a few years, the only reason we were together was because of Tom. I don't want to be with a man who doesn't love me. I've seen what kind of relationship that is like."

"Elle… Allan would never hurt you, like your father did," Gretchen said. "Even if your worst fear came true and he stopped loving you, he would never, _never_ hurt you like that."

"This past year has taught me that watching Allan fall out of love with me would hurt worse than anything my father did," Eleanor said softly as she worked. Gretchen knew there was something else but didn't push.

It was a few minutes later a shout startled them, forcing Gretchen to fear for a moment she would fall. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Allan asked as he made his way to them.

"Trying not to keel over in shock!" Gretchen reprimanded. "How dare you frighten us like that, Allan!"

"At least I don't have to worry about falling through the roof," Eleanor commented. "I am proud of my handiwork," she nodded.

Allan held the ladder and helped Gretchen down. "Are you insane? What if either of you got hurt?"

"Believe me, after everything, this is the least of my fears," Gretchen muttered.

"What?" Will asked behind her, making her jump.

"That simply these are the least of my problems," Gretchen admitted.

"May I?" Will asked Gretchen as Allan argued with Eleanor.

"If Eleanor gets off the roof," Gretchen grinned.

"What do you mean you don't want to come down?" Allan demanded.

"Simply that I am not going to do as you ask in that tone, Allan," she huffed. "I like having such an elevated view," she decided.

"Stubborn woman," he huffed. "You are going to make me come up there and get you down?"

"Why I never! I am not incompetent, Allan a Dale. I got myself up here, I can certainly get myself down," she yelled at him, leaning over to look down at him.

"Are you trying to make my heart fail? Don't do that!"

She smirked. "Why Allan a Dale, are you being funny?"

"Nora, will you please get down?" he asked.

She easily climbed down. Allan reached up and lowered her the last several feet. "I think I was safe enough," Eleanor reprimanded him.

He grinned saucily. "Where would the fun be in that?"

She playfully shoved him as she went in to check on Tom. "Still incorrigible," she muttered. Allan grinned to himself; there was hope.

Will climbed up to see what he could do to help, smiling at the exchange. Much had been talking with Gretchen as the other outlaws arrived. "My lady," Gretchen said with a quick curtsey. "You shouldn't risk being seen," she said. "Elle told me others think you are dead."

"I will hide when Guy arrives, if we are still here," she promised. "It is the only way they let me out of the camp. And enough with the 'Lady' and bowing!" she insisted. "We are beyond that, Gretchen. You too, Eleanor!" she added as she saw Eleanor turn the corner.

"Things can't get much worse for us," Eleanor grinned. "But I don't think all of you can work on the roof," she commented.

"There isn't much to do, now," Will called down.

"We have plenty of other things we can do," Allan decided. He gave Much the chinking material and Much and Djaq went on to work on the logs. John borrowed an ax and went off to chop them wood. "May I?" Marion asked, seeing Tom. Eleanor gently handed him over. "He's adorable! May I watch him?"

"If you tire of him, let me know. His basket is there," Eleanor nodded. She fetched one for the garden and went off to work with Gretchen.

"What happened?" Robin asked seeing the state of the garden.

"There was an accident," Eleanor said as Gretchen grumbled.

"What kind of accident?" Allan asked. Neither said anything. "Nora? Greta? The pair of you are determined to make my life miserable," he grumbled.

"The garden is just the latest in a series of antagonisms," Gretchen said. "It is nothing we can't handle."

"Bullocks," Allan said. "Come on, Greta. I know you are lying."

She frowned at him, missing the look on Much's face. He hadn't realized how close Allan and Gretchen had become in the Castle.

"Don't you see that you being here is making things worse?" Greta said.

"How are we making things worse?" Robin asked.

John dropped a load of firewood. "Who?" he asked.

"It is nothing, just drop it," Eleanor said nervously.

"You don't need to be worried, Nora," Allan assured her. "We are just wanting to help."

"Just let it go," Eleanor insisted.

"But…" Marion began but Allan cut her off.

"Anything else you need us to do?" Allan asked.

Eleanor shook her head. "No, just go. You must have much work to get done. There are many others who need your help. We can take care of ourselves," she instead.

"We have been for some time," Gretchen insisted.

"Alright," Robin said as Eleanor took Tom back. "You know if you need anything, you can call on us," he insisted.

"Thank you," Gretchen said.

John and Will went to help some others with their cottages, Djaq and Marion went to visit a sick family. "Gretchen!" a little voice called out, drawing all of their attention. Allan, Much, Robin, Gretchen, and Eleanor turned to see Ygrainne running up to them. "Henry pulled my hair and threw my doll in the trough," she cried.

Gretchen pulled her close. "Henry is a canker sore," she told Ygrainne who giggled.

"He says you won't be my mommy now that the baby is here," she added, sniffling. "I told him he kissed toads and that's why he had warts."

"Come on, little one," Gretchen said picking her up. "We will go inside and have something to eat and have our first talk about boys," she decided.

Eleanor had seen Much's face when Ygrainne arrived, and guessing by Gretchen's reaction, she had noticed it, too. Complete shock—and not necessarily a pleasant one—had colored his face. She followed them inside with Tom, leaving the outlaws to their business.

Gretchen had put Ygrianne down for a nap after she had a good cry. "Did you see his face? You must have," Gretchen said sadly. "I was a bloody imbecile to think he knew about her, and that he was okay with it. I mean, look at you and Allan! That is complicated and it is his own child! How can I expect someone to accept one that isn't their own?"

"You don't know what he is thinking," Eleanor reminded her.

"You saw his face, Elle. I don't even know him well enough to know what he thought about me. For all I know, even if I was unattached with no responsibilities he wouldn't be interested."

"He was interested, I don't doubt that," Eleanor insisted.

"Was, being the important part of that sentence," Gretchen predicted. "We have a little time to ourselves, let's finish getting this garden out," she decided.

"Why didn't you find out what they are hiding?" Robin asked Allan on the way back through Sherwood.

"Whatever it is has frightened Nora, and she won't talk about it."

"All the more reason for her to say something," Marion drawled.

Allan shook his head. "She was to nervous today," he said. He had seen the way she was when she suddenly found herself surrounded by the large number of men. Even if they were his friends he realized she had never met them. "I'll find out, though, don't worry," he promised.

"Another spying mission?" Djaq teased.

"Nora is too stubborn to say what is wrong and ask for help," Allan frowned.

He looked over at Much. _That is what I must have looked liked to some degree_ he thought with a grin.

"Tonight, we pick up the corn to be distributed," Robin decided. "We can make the winter drop offs tomorrow."

* * *

_We see Marguerite in the next chapter ^_^_

_Thanks to **House of Nickel** (All in good time! Unbeknownst to Allan, they have more issues to work out, or at least Eleanor does. Some I've hinted at here) and **111** (Happy Birthday!!!!)  
_


	26. Fetch?

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing. OCs and plot are mine.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Fetch?**

Marion took the sack of flour to Gretchen and Eleanor's cottage. "Fresh from the mill in Nettlestone," she announced happily. "I hope it is enough to see you through the winter, but we will have more soon."

"It is more than enough, Marion," Gretchen insisted.

"I thought you might be more likely to accept it if it came from me."

"Because you are a woman, or a noble?" Eleanor asked.

Marion laughed. "Because I am not Allan," she smirked. She caressed Tom's face. "He is adorable. If you need anything, we have worked out a system for you to signal us. Hang these on the garden post closest to Sherwood," she said handing them some cloth. "When one of us sees it we'll know to come find out what's happening."

Eleanor took the cloth and set it aside. "Does everyone still suspect you are dead?"

"Yes," Marion said. They weren't sure if she was happy or not over that, though. "Truth be told, it is tiresome, always having to come to a village disguised. And they won't let me in Nottingham."

"But you are alive," Gretchen said. "From what Allan told us, that is very lucky."

"I know. I am very thankful," she smiled. "I would have missed so much being with my outlaw," she grinned.

"You had best go before Guy returns to Locksley."

"He seems to spend a lot more time here," Marion commented.

"He has been…" Gretchen trailed off.

"Moody," Eleanor suggested.

"Brooding," Gretchen added.

"Dirty," they both said.

Marion nodded, sadly. "I do hope that he finds happiness. More than that, that he stops being the sheriff's latchey. He wouldn't change for me."

"Do you think he can change?" Gretchen asked curiously.

"I think so," Marion nodded. "There is a different side to Guy. Allan agrees with me even if the others think I am crazy."

"No, I agree with you," Eleanor said. She shrugged. "They have never seen Gisborne as anything but an adversary. I know you didn't have genuine feelings for him, but you saw he had a different side to him. I did, too."

Marion smiled. "Allan was right about you," She said making Eleanor frown. Marion laughed. "No, I meant that as a compliment. I remember him once saying you may be quiet but not to underestimate you, you study everything."

Eleanor blushed. "And he can make me blush when he isn't even in the room!" she huffed. "Insufferable."

Marion and Gretchen laughed. "Your secret is safe with me," Marion promised. "I best be off."

They said farewell as Gretchen began to make a loaf of bread for the evening meal and Eleanor started a soup. "You haven't been eating enough, Greta," Eleanor accused.

"Ygrainne is a growing girl, and you are feeding Tom. If one of us gets a little less it will be me," Gretchen insisted.

"We have plenty, and Robin will help us if we run into trouble."

Gretchen sighed. "You know I don't like being beholden…"

Eleanor shook her head. "I know. So tell yourself it is me being beholden to Allan if it means you will eat," she said.

Gretchen didn't say anything as she kneaded. She set it aside to rise again and went to finish the soup so Eleanor could wash the diapers.

Eleanor watched Gretchen to make sure she ate that evening. They gave Ygrainne more than her fair share of the vegetables and she complained of being to full to eat the bread. "Can I play?" she asked wanting to leave the table. She went off to play with her doll as the two women finished up their own meals. "Well, there is plenty of fresh bread, then," Gretchen laughed as she broke off a large chunk for herself, polishing off the loaf. "Happy?"

Eleanor nodded and saw out of the corner of her eye Ygrainne telling Tom a story. It made her grin.

The next morning Ygrainne was ecstatic to find they had jam for breakfast. Gretchen slathered plenty on a slice for her. They watched her lick off the jam but not eat the bread. "Ygrainne, you eat the bread, too," Gretchen reprimanded.

Ygrainne made a face and pouted, dropping it on the floor. Gretchen frowned and went to put Ygrainne in the corner telling her she couldn't play with Jess until she learned not to waist what little food they had.

"I don't remember being that bad when I was her age," Gretchen whispered as they tidied up.

"Really? I think she is so much like you," Eleanor grinned.

The day was long as they finished getting the garden harvested. They split their lunch as they worked. Eleanor watched as Gretchen seemed to work more slowly. "Are you alright, Greta?"

"Just a little… off," she sighed. "I don't know what it is."

Eleanor felt her forehead. "You are hot, and sweaty," she noticed. "Come on, go rest inside. I can finish out here."

"No, we need to get these in," Gretchen insisted.

"Go, I can do it," Eleanor insisted, pushing her towards the house.

"I'll go start supper," she decided. Eleanor watched her worriedly. Ygrainne seemed to be afraid, too, as she stayed at Gretchen's side all evening. "Come on, little one. Let's go to bed early," Gretchen decided. She had never felt so weak or ill in her life.

Eleanor was worried. She had never seen Gretchen ill before. She tidied up the cottage, finishing the other little chores before going to bed herself. She woke the next morning and felt Gretchen's forehead.

It was hot as a furnace.

"What are you doing?" Gretchen muttered sleepily.

"How do you feel?"

"Ill," Gretchen mumbled. "I feel like I could purge any moment," she muttered.

"You stay here and rest," she ordered. She got Tom up and moved him into the other room, then woke and dressed Ygrainne.

"What's wrong with Gretchen?" Ygrainne asked worriedly.

"She is just a little sick, little one," Eleanor reassured her. "She'll be fine as soon as she gets some sleep…" she trailed off as she heard Gretchen purging in the other room.

She tried not to let her worry show as she made a quick breakfast for Ygrainne, telling herself that her own ill feelings were just exhaustion, and told Ygrainne to stay right in front of the cottage. She tried to come in, but Eleanor told her to play with Tom. She walked in to see the mess Gretchen had made. "Greta?" Eleanor asked cleaning up the mess. Gretchen didn't stir. Eleanor quickly checked and saw she was still breathing.

"Gretchen, wake up," Eleanor said. "If you can wake up, wake up please." She didn't stir. Eleanor finished cleaning her up and had to fight back the urge to purge herself. _You aren't sick, it is from Gretchen's sickness_ she told herself.

By the time she went to make the midday meal she was exhausted. She brought Ygrainne's food out to her and sat in the grass, exhausted. "How is Gretchen?" Ygrainne asked scared.

"She is sleeping."

"Like mommy and daddy?"

"Oh," Eleanor said realization dawning on her. "No, honey. No, not like your mommy and daddy. Gretchen is sick and needs to sleep to get better."

"Is she going to leave me too?"

"No, sweetie, she isn't," Eleanor promised, hiding her own fear. She had no appetite and even outside in the fresh air she had to fight back the urge to purge. She hadn't been this sick since she was with child. And she knew it wasn't _that_.

She was terrified for Gretchen who had started to mutter in her sleep. She cried and yelled and raved. Half of it Eleanor didn't understand.

Eleanor fetched the cloth Marion had given them and tied it to the fence post. "Please let someone come quickly," she whispered. She didn't know what to do if Ygrainne had to go inside and see Gretchen like that. The smell inside the cottage would be enough to make the little girl ill.

Ygrainne was evidently worried as she tried to keep coming inside and Eleanor had to keep sending her out. "Aunt Elle!" Ygrainne yelled. It was near the evening meal and Eleanor had lost track of time. She thought the girl was hungry, and the thought of food brought bile up in Eleanor's throat.

Eleanor came and found that Little John was in front. She was nervous around the large man but so relieved someone had come. "Ygrainne, love, guess what!" Eleanor said with as much enthusiasm as she could fake. She grabbed a few things and threw them in a sack for both Ygrainne and Tom. "You are going on an adventure!" she told the girl. She gave the sack to John who looked confused as he took it. She handed him the basket with Tom and then stooped down to Ygrainne's level. "You are going to get to see Robin Hood's camp!" she smiled. "And then you can tell Gretchen and I all about it! Now, do everything little John tells you and look after Tom. Tell him a story before you go to bed," she said. "Tell him your favorite stories, and then you can tell us about your adventure when you get back!"

"I don't want to go!" Ygrainne sobbed. "I want to see Gretchen!"

"Shh," Eleanor hushed her. "You need to be a big girl for us, alright? You need to go with John so you can take care of Tom. Be a big girl," Eleanor encouraged, placing her hand in John's. His hand was so huge it enveloped the little girl.

"What is going on?" John asked confused.

"You need to take them away from here," Eleanor said. "Be a good girl for Robin Hood, Ygrainne," she reminded the girl and shut the door on them, leaning against the door. She took a deep breath, but the stench of the cottage overwhelmed her. She barely made it to the outhouse before she purged.

"Please dear lord just give me the strength to get back inside," she prayed as she sat there, leaning against the wall, the world spinning around her.

She didn't know how she made it back inside, but she knew she wouldn't have the energy to go anywhere else. She was sicker than a dog and didn't have any clue why. All she knew was if she had what Gretchen had, they were both in trouble, and whatever demons seemed to be plaguing Gretchen would soon be plaguing her.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Meanwhile, in London** _

John watched the messenger arrive and bow before the throne. "Your highness, I bring a missive from your brother, King Richard," the man announced.

"It stopped being amusing a long time ago to remind me of his title," John announced bored. He took the missive and sighed. If Richard was after more money, England didn't have it. He seemed to think English coffers were as deep as Normandy's.

"Good lord, Richard, your hand writing is atrocious," John said studying the parchment, moving closer to the window for the light. He motioned for his man servant. "Fire that messenger," he ordered. Half of Richard's message was ruined thanks to water stains. John squinted to try to decipher Richard's letter:

_John,  
It is with a heavy heart I write this letter. First, allow  
an older bro… to caution…Beware a sheriff in … who is  
plotting my throne…you are… pawn. Trust few._

"Of course, the vital information is missing," John muttered to himself.

_I have cost a good friend and loyal servant much in his efforts to save my crown.  
I can think of only one way to repay him by giving him what he lost.  
Robin of Locksley, the earl of Huntington, took great risk to warn me of the black knights  
and it cost him his wife, Marion, late daughter of the late Sir Edward._

"Who?" John wondered. He would have to check on who Sir Edward was, the name sounded familiar.

_I know of only one person who has any chance of bringing any joy back into Robin's life,  
and to assist him on navigating this arduous journey he has now joined us on against the Black Knights. _

"Oh, Richard, don't even think…"

_Marguerite is dear to all of us, and I know she will become dear to Robin.  
She I trust to both save Robin from himself, and to save us._

"You did," John stammered in anger and shock.

_It may even prove good for our fairy queen. I pray in time she will forgive me  
for such orders, and you will forgive me for acting upon them._

John was half tempted to tear the message up, burn it, and scatter the ashes just to say he never received it. "Of all the women in England and France, you pick Marguerite," John muttered to himself.

His man servant bowed before him after John's summons. "Is Lady Marguerite in court or has she left for her estate?"

"I believe the lady left not quite an hour ago for her father's estate," the man servant announced. "Should I have a messenger fetch her?"

John snorted. "Fetch her?" the image was ludicrous. "I can not imagine anyone _fetching_ Marguerite. No, prepare my carriage. I leave for Canterbury immediately," John ordered. If he was lucky, he would still have a head attached to his neck and be able to return once he delivered this news.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Back in Locksley**_

"Uh, Little John?" Robin asked when he saw the big man carry in Allan's baby and the little girl. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"Ygrainne is going to stay with us," John said. The little girl looked at all of them with wide, terrified, tear soaked eyes, clutching her doll closely and not letting Tom out of her sight.

"Aren't we the lucky ones," Marion said quickly. "Do you want to eat, Ygrainne? You must be hungry."

That seemed to stir the others into action. "Why are you here, Ygrainne?" Djaq asked.

Ygrainne sniffled back a sob. She had cried for so long John was surprised she had any tears left. "Gretchen is sick and leaving me, and Aunt Eleanor told me to leave her," Ygrainne cried softly.

The adults shared a worried look. "I am sure Gretchen is going to be fine," Marion assured the little girl. "You see Djaq," she pointed to Djaq who was getting her medicines. "She is a healer and will make Gretchen all better in no time."

"Promise?" the little girl asked. Marion nodded solemnly. Somehow, if she broke her promise to this young, innocent girl she had the feeling it would break her heart. "Aunt Ellie told me to take care of Tom."

"Can I help you take care of Tom?" Little John asked. The little girl looked up at the big man and nodded.

"We are all going to help take care of Tom, and make sure Gretchen is better," Djaq told the little girl before leaving with Will and Allan.

Djaq, Will, and Allan ran to Locksley, arriving breathlessly. The smell hit them as soon as they reached the door. "Nora?" Allan asked opening the door, stepping on her hand and nearly tripping over her still form sprawled right inside the doorway. "Oh God," he said picking her up, stepping away from the mess. Djaq opened all the windows to air out the cottage. "I'll tend to them," she said shooing out the two men. "You see if anyone else is ill in the village or if it is just the two of them," she ordered. The last thing Eleanor or Gretchen would want would be to find out the guys had seem them like this.

She also wanted to give Allan something to do because she had seen his face at finding Eleanor like that and it tore at her heart. She had no answers to give him, yet, so she needed him gone.

Will and Allan arrived back soon. "Three others in the village are showing signs of this, too. Do we have a plague?"

"Which houses?" Djaq asked. They named off the three houses. "Aren't those all houses we just visited?"

"Yeah, they are," Will realized. "But what else do they have in common?"

"What is wrong with them?" Allan asked, not wanting to ponder about the others.

"I don't know, yet. But I think it is something they ate. And if all the houses we have visited are like this, then it must be something we gave them," Djaq deduced. Right then one of the girls let out a scream, making them all jump.

"What is wrong?" Will asked.

"They are trapped in their minds, having delusions," Djaq said.

"Then wake them up!" Allan argued.

"I am trying!" Djaq said. "Allan, go back to camp and tell Robin we need to check on the villages and see if others of our drop offs are ill."

"But…"

"Go!" Djaq pushed him out the door. "I'll stay with her," she promised. "Will, go with him," she argued.

"I'm not leaving you here, you could catch this."

"It is from something they ate, or drank. I won't touch anything. Go!" she argued. "Allan needs you now more than I do."

She returned to the bedroom to watch over her patients who were moaning and yelling in agony. "Fight," she told the girls. "You have much to fight for."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Our families?" Robin repeated. "We did this?"

"That is what Djaq said."

"But how?"

"Something they ate or drank," Will repeated.

"But we only gave them flour, we haven't even seen them for days," Marion spoke up.

"Wait a minute," Robin said. "Flour… could it have been the grain?"

"Djaq wants us to check the other villages," Will added. "To see if any other families are ill."

"Right, John, Will go to Nettlestone. Marion and I will go to Clun. Allan and Much can baby-sit," Robin ordered.

Allan and Much looked at Robin like he was crazy. "I'm not being funny, but what do you expect us to do?" Allan asked.

"They are asleep, Allan. You don't have to do anything," Marion sighed exasperated.

"But what if they wake up?" Much asked.

"Then you get them back to sleep," Robin said as the others quickly left before Allan or Much could complain again.

"I don't know what you are complaining about. He at least is your son," Much grumbled. "And he's small. And a boy. What do I know about girls?"

"Nothing I know will help," Allan smirked. "Maybe if we are really quiet," he said, trailing off hoping they would stay asleep.

Just as Tom was waking up Marion and Robin arrived back. "Oh, for the love of…" Marion grumbled at the two men as she picked up the baby. "Its not like I know anything, either," she pointed out.

"But you're a woman."

She glared at the two men. Allan took the opportunity to run back to Locksley. The sun was going to rise soon and he wanted to see how they were. He found Djaq sitting in the room, sponging their foreheads. They were still muttering to themselves and the smell was nauseating. "How are they?"

"I think it was their grain. I have heard that if the grain becomes infected it can bring on demons that trap people in their own minds," Djaq said softly. "I am hoping it is out of their bodies, now."

"Not being funny, but it should be," Allan commented.

"We'll see. If they wake soon we will know. How is Tom?" Djaq asked. Allan looked at her confused. "She feeds him, Allan. It could pass to him."

He hadn't even thought of that. "He seemed fine. Crying, sleeping, all the normal things," he said. He took the sponge in the basin and sponged Eleanor's fever ridden face. "The other drop offs have become ill, too. 6 more, 9 in total."

"Robin must be beating himself up," Djaq said.

"He is going to the mill this morning," Allan said. "Is there anything else we can do for them?"

"Just wait," Djaq said. He was afraid of that.

* * *

_Thanks to **111** (Thanks! I loved Gretchen in the last chapter, too! One of my favorite moments) and **Padme4000** (Thank you! I love hearing from new readers/reviewers)_

_We WILL see Marguerite next chapter. Promise! It is a really long chapter, a third of which deals with John having to share his 'news'  
_


	27. Traitorous

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood (or BBC) or profit from this writing. OCs and plot belong to me…

_I had problems with posting the last chapter, I hope everything is back to working order on the site now. **I hope** **everyone saw I posted chapter 26.**  
_

_YAY! Finally, Marguerite!  
_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 27: Traitorous**

Eleanor felt sore all over. And she felt like she could be pushed over by a feather. "Open those pretty eyes of yours," a voice in the distance said.

Great, now Allan was haunting her dreams. Again. Would she ever be rid of him?

"Come on Nora."

Didn't sound like it. She struggled to open her eyes and saw him looking down at her. "There you are," he said happily. "It's about time you woke up from your beauty sleep."

"If that was for beauty, I'd rather be as ugly as the backside of the sheriff," Eleanor grumbled.

Allan choked back a laugh. "I couldn't do this if you looked like _that_," he grinned as he kissed her forehead.

"What happened? Greta?" she asked looking around. She found Gretchen sleeping next to her. She reached up to touch her forehead.

"Your fevers broke yesterday," Allan said.

"Yesterday? How long has it been?"

"Two days," he said and she tried to sit up in shock.

"Shh, everything's alright," he promised.

"But…"

"Tom and Ygrainne are at the camp. Ygrainne is scared but otherwise they are both okay. Trust me, Nora."

She sighed as she relaxed into the pillows. "It seems like we've been here before."

"You are forever patching me up," he quoted her with a smirk, "and I am forever rescuing you."

"No more," she promised. "Just go. How long have you been here?"

"Two days," Allan said.

She groaned and pulled the blanket over her mortified face. She wanted to just die right there. "I'll die, too, thank you," Gretchen muttered. "I was trying to pretend to sleep so that I didn't interrupt, but I wish I hadn't heard that."

Allan laughed. "Sip," he said lifting Eleanor and bringing the dipper up to her parched lips. Nothing had tasted so good before. She rested back as Allan helped Gretchen to drink. "Much is in there making some broth for you guys."

Gretchen pulled the blanket up this time. "Just murder me. Turn me over to the sheriff," she whispered. "I am …please don't tell me the cottage smelled like that for so long!"

"It goes away after awhile," Allan said.

"Just go. If you say anything else we might just die of embarrassment," Eleanor groaned, wanting to cry. Instead she pulled the pillow over her head. She had tended to Gretchen before becoming ill and could only imagine what it was like with _two_ ill people.

Allan grinned. "Not being funny, but you still blush over me."

"If I had any energy, Allan a Dale, I would slap that smirk right off your face," Eleanor declared with a wave of her hand, her voice muffled from the pillow.

"Now I know you are getting better," he grinned. Djaq arrived to check on them, kicking Allan out.

"Allan was worried to death over you," she told Nora. "You look much better."

"I might die of mortification," Eleanor muttered.

"You are not the only one," Gretchen muttered. "And Much is in my kitchen cooking for us!" she added in a whisper.

"I brought you a present from Ygrainne," Djaq said handing Gretchen the bouquet. Gretchen teared up at seeing them.

"She's fine," Djaq assured her.

"She must be terrified," Gretchen predicted. "Can you bring her back?" Djaq nodded and went to check on the other families.

Gretchen gently set the flowers down on the table next to the bed. "I remember when we complained we would never be given flowers by men, like Samuel did for Constance," Gretchen commented.

"I remember, I thought that, too," Eleanor nodded.

"These are just as special as I ever imagined those flowers to be," Gretchen decided. "She took over so much of my heart, Elle," Gretchen tried to explain. "I always doted on her, ever since she was born. But now that she's mine? Even when she does something naughty I find myself not getting angry simply because I love her so."

Eleanor nodded. "They take over your heart, Greta. You don't have to give birth to them to love them. And she loves you, as a daughter loves a mother. Don't doubt it.

Much cleared his throat in the doorway and Eleanor thought Gretchen might try to bury herself under the bed. "Djaq said something easy to eat, so I made you some broth."

"You didn't have to do that, Much," Eleanor said surprised.

"Not being funny, but you are not going to convince us you are ready to cook," Allan said behind him.

"Not a problem," Much said setting a tray on Gretchen's lap. He returned with a cup for her to place her flowers in.

They barely ate anything but Djaq told them they wouldn't have an appetite for a little bit. "Allan!" Eleanor yelled as he scooped her up and carried her out. "What are you doing?" she demanded as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Not being funny, Nora, but I have half a mind to carry you to the camp right now," he admitted.

"That's absurd," she argued.

"What if something happened to you?" he asked.

He set her down on the chair where she could see the outdoors. He crouched down in front of her. "You seem to enjoy scaring the hell out of me."

She grinned. "You make it sound as if I plan such things," she scolded. "You give me too much credit."

He shook his head. "You don't give yourself enough credit. More often than not it was you telling me how to save my neck in the castle."

"Where's Tom?"

"They're bringing the baby with Ygrainne."

She glared at him. "Tom. His name is Tom, Allan," she said sternly. "At least remember that for as long as I remain here with Gretchen."

"Don't tell me you still have this ridiculous notion of going off?" he asked.

"It's hardly ridiculous!" Eleanor said. "I can get work in London and start over where people don't know my reputation."

"I offered to fix things…"

She snorted. "I don't have the energy to have the same argument, Allan. Your offer was kind and everything expected of a gentlemen. Probably why it was surprising coming from you," she said meanly. "And Djaq should be back with Tom soon, you best be gone," she argued.

"Stubborn woman!" Allan argued. "You just can't do what I say for once, can you?"

"And what do you say, Allan? You are still saying 'marry me' under duress. Just go," she waved him off.

"So you want me to say 'marry me' under different circumstances?" he asked.

She snorted. "It hardly matters what I want, Allan. A baby changes everything. Just go," she said exhausted. The argument had sapped her energy she realized as she tried to stand.

Allan shook his head and scooped her up. "You always say you learned stubbornness from me. I'm sorry I taught you it," he muttered as he carried her back to bed.

"It's your own fault," she yawned as she fell asleep.

Much and Gretchen, who had been stuck in the bedroom afraid to interrupt the fight, shared a look. It had been an awkward silence between them. She wished she could just pass out like Eleanor had.

"Gretchen!" Ygrainne's voice pierced the cottage as she barreled into the bedroom. She rushed and tried to climb into the big bed. Much watched her struggle and finally lifted her up.

"You are better?" Ygrainne asked worriedly.

Gretchen nodded, kissing the girl. "I am much better. Your flowers are beautiful," she thanked her.

"I wanted to give you something pretty," Ygrainne said. She snuggled up against Gretchen and looked down at Eleanor. "Is Aunt Eleanor alright? I looked after Tom!"

Eleanor grinned, waking up at the girl's loud proclamation. "And I thank you, little one," Eleanor grinned, leaning over to kiss the girl. Marion carried in Tom who was fussy. "I think he is ready to be fed," Marion said.

Eleanor nodded. "That's his hunger cry," She agreed. She looked at everyone. "Well?" They quickly made excuses to leave.

"We are all together again," Ygrainne said happily, not letting Gretchen out of her sight. "I can take care of you now," she promised making Eleanor and Gretchen laugh as she burrowed herself between the two women.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marion insisted on staying to make sure they were alright, despite all of their protests of having the lady look after them. The role reversals shocked their sensibilities. The following morning Tuck arrived to check on them. "I am glad you are alright, Lass," he said kissing the top of her head. Eleanor had moved out to the other room but that was as far as she had made it. "We have all been praying for you."

"Thank you," Eleanor nodded. "Rumor has it there is a Man of God in Sherwood," she grinned.

Tuck laughed. "I help when I can," he nodded. "I listen to the movements of the Black Knights in these parts. I still like to check in on Mother Rachel," he said and she saw the same look of love he always had when talking about Mother Superior. "But lately I have found myself in Sherwood more often than not."

"Will has talked about making the camp a little bigger," Marion added, "since there are so many of us. He also brought you a gift," Marion said pointing to the new basinet.

Eleanor looked at it surprised. "Really, he didn't have to…"

"Allan said not to argue," Marion grinned. Eleanor frowned. "Will wants you to have it. He started it awhile ago, he finished it the night we found you ill. It's for Tom, after all," Marion argued.

"Give him my thanks," Eleanor caved in. Marion filed away the tidbit that if it was for Tom, Eleanor would give in.

"I am off to visit with Sir Guy," Tuck announced. "He saw me in the village and I am off to see what information I may learn that can help Robin." Tuck seemed to have little difficulty navigating the treacherous waters with Guy and the Sheriff to learn new information on the Black Knights movements.

"Be careful," Gretchen said as he walked out.

"I remember once asking if anyone had caught your fancy," Marion told Gretchen. "And you didn't answer. Well, I am asking again. Has someone caught your fancy, Gretchen?"

Gretchen frowned. She still looked pale but insisted on joining them in the other room. "It hardly matters," Gretchen insisted.

"Of course it matters!" Marion insisted. "Because if its who I suspect—"

Gretchen cut her off. "It doesn't matter, Marion. I have other things I have to consider besides my own feelings. Surely the woman who told Robin to wait before getting married so they could stop the black knights understands that," she said knowingly.

Marion nodded, understanding. "I do. I'll let it go," she said. "I apologize I'm not a good cook…"

The girls laughed. "You don't need to be a good cook! You are a noblewoman," Gretchen laughed. "You need never do more than direct the servants, or hire a good housekeeper like Griswald."

"She is still at Nottingham Castle," Marion said catching them up on the latest gossip. "Allan said he saw her throwing out another servant."

"People like Griswald outlast the nobles they serve," Eleanor said as she placed Tom in the new bassinet. "It is the way of things."

They talked for a long time until Robin came that evening to pick up Marion. She bid them farewell and slipped into the night.

"Allan still is asking for your hand. Why do you still refuse him?"

"He left me, Greta," Eleanor whispered. She had to take a steadying breath. "He left, and that hurt me worse than anything. Anything my father did, the pains of childbirth—they all pale in comparison."

"He explained…"

"I know! I can't explain why I feel this way," she said. She organized her thoughts so she could explain it so her best friend would understand. "I gave him my heart, Greta. Completely. I didn't realize it until it broke. I finally thought I had moved on, at least enough to go on with my life and start anew for Tom and I. But I've come to realize that I can't get over Allan. Even if I wanted to. And I don't know if I can give him my heart again because I can't stand him breaking it again."

Gretchen put an arm around Eleanor. "I know. I know you put your trust in one man and he broke it, even if he hasn't realized it. And I wish I had been there for you, Elle. I just want to know do you think you can trust him again?"

"I'm afraid to try," she admitted. "I finally felt like someone cared for me, Greta. I went so long thinking my father and brothers were right about me, believing everything they taught me to believe about myself, and then I thought maybe with Allan—and you—I was actually someone, that I was worth something. I felt valuable."

"You are, and don't let anyone, not even Allan, make you feel otherwise!" Gretchen insisted, appalled to think Eleanor was slipping back into her old self. She would castrate Allan herself for making her feel that way.

"He can't even look at Tom. Or call him by name. He is simply 'baby' to Allan," Eleanor added. "What if he doesn't believe me? Believe that Tom is his?"

Gretchen snorted. "Then he is blind because Tom is the spitting image of Allan. He has Allan's eyes, although I think he has your ears," She told Eleanor.

Eleanor smiled. "I think his hair will be my color," she added and Gretchen nodded. "But Allan made no promises and I expect none now. What if I agreed to be with him, only to watch him loose his infatuation with me? Regret me? I couldn't live with that, Greta."

"We'll take things one day at a time," Gretchen decided.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Robin and Allan were watching the village from the trees. "That's him," Allan pointed out the mercenary. "He had been sniffing around their cottage. I managed to sweet talk a few of the ladies in the village and they have stories about him harassing Gretchen for nearly a year now about her cottage."

"Why is a mercenary wanting her cottage?" Robin asked.

"Doesn't matter to me," Allan said darkly. "He's been harassing Gretchen."

They watched to see what he did. He skulked around their cottage a lot but didn't confront anyone. They watched Guy return from Nottingham and lock himself in Locksley Manor.

Tuck soon found them to tell them about a problem on the north road and they left to see what happened.

Eleanor was feeding Tom that night when she looked out and had to force herself to not startle Tom when Allan appeared at the window. "At least some things haven't changed," he said as he looked up at the stars. "You were everywhere, Nora. Every night I was surrounded by you," he said.

How could her heart not stutter over those words? _Traitorous heart_ she cursed it. "What do you want, Allan?"

"I want you to come to the camp," he said. "I miss you, Nora. I missed what we had at the castle where I could see you everyday, keep an eye on you and protect you."

"I look back fondly on those days, too," she admitted.

"Talk to me, Nora."

"You talk, you were always good at that."

He grinned. "I was always the talker. I remember Gis once said I was the mouth of the pair and you were the eyes and ears."

She grinned. "One of us had to be the brain of the operation," she teased.

He grinned. "Your strategies rival Robin's," he complimented making her blush.

"What do you want, Allan? Because as much as I loved those times, things are different now. _We_ are different."

"We don't have to be."

She snorted. "Do you not understand, Allan? We have a child," she said. "You have a son. I swear he is yours."

"I didn't doubt you," he said surprised.

"Yet you don't even care enough to remember his name!"

"How could I not? You named him after my brother," he said softly.

Her expression softened. "I never planned for you to know about Tom, but it was the only gift I could give you. You were the only man important to me, Allan, and Tom was important to you."

"How could I not realize it?" he asked from where he was sitting on the window sill. "Nora, I just don't know what you want from me. I never planned on this, not even with you," he said.

That statement tore at her heart but she nodded. She had expected as much. So why did it hurt so much? "I know. I knew it then. Its one of the many reasons I am not asking anything of you. I don't want to try to bind you, I am not going to be selfish."

"Nora." He reached for her hand and was happy she didn't jerk it away. "I still don't know what to think. I just know I want you to come to the camp where I can protect you."

"That's impossible," she said removing her hand.

"Why?"

"Even if things were like they were in the Castle, and we didn't have Tom, how can you ask me to go live with a bunch of _men_?" she asked. "I barely trust you right now, Allan, and I love you. Others continue to frighten me. I know they are your friends, and they have helped me so I am trying to trust them…"

"You know they would never hurt you," he said. "Or Tom. Or Gretchen. Or Ygrainne. They don't hurt anyone, Nora."

"I'm trying, Allan. That is just one of several reasons," she said. "So my answer is a no. But I appreciate the concern."

"Stubborn woman," he drawled with a grin.

"You didn't expect me to say yes."

"Not tonight. I'll wear you down," he promised making her grin as he slipped away into the night. She shook her head as she went back to sleep.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

x

x

_(a/n: french words are in italics, translations at the end... hopefully not to confusing)_

x

x

**_Estate of the Earl of Canterbury**_

Marguerite walked into the parlor and had just finished kissing all her nieces and nephews when she heard a carriage pulling into the circular drive. She assumed it was her father at first, but remembered he was already in residence. Perhaps it was Colin, her brother in law, coming for a visit. Which would mean all of her nieces and nephews under one roof. The thought made her grin. Almost.

"How are your studies coming along, Henri?" Marguerite asked her eldest nephew.

Henri had just reached 13 and in addition to combat, Latin, mathematics, religion, and philosophy he was being schooled in running his estate and court etiquette. He had a lot to carry on his small shoulders, all of her beloved babes did. It came with the burden of being part of her family.

"_Pépé _said he is going to take me around the estate and show me how he handles things here before we return to York. I believe he hopes to make a journey before we return to France," Henri stated eagerly. "Will you come with me to York, _tante_?"_  
_

She grinned at his youthful enthusiasm as a servant entered and curtsied. "My lady, your cousin, Prince John, has arrived and is awaiting you in the drawing room. He claims it is urgent."

Marguerite kissed Henri before leaving. "I would love to go with you to York, _mon petite aigle__**.**_ Back to Latin," she insisted. "I'll send you a new book once you have completed these lessons," she bribed. Henri's eyes lightened in joy. He knew all the responsibility he was destined to carry, all the responsibility he _already_ carried, but he adored his aunt, the only mother he really knew. "Can it have dragons in it?" he asked mischievously.

"Only if you agree to read it to all of my other _petite chous,_" Marguerite agreed as she exited the comfortable parlor after kissing all her other nieces and nephews again.

Marguerite was slightly disturbed to find John and her father glaring at each other when she entered. Usually John was the one member of Eleanor's brood her father got along with amicably. "Is it Richard? Or the black knights?" Marguerite asked as she shut the door.

"I'm afraid I have had a letter from my _dear_ brother," John drawled. She didn't let the tone fool her, she saw the fire in John's eyes. It hadn't been a good letter.

"Don't tell me he wants more coffers," Marguerite snapped. "He is forever forgetting that his English kingdom doesn't have nearly the same resources as his dukedom."

"No," John said tersely. "Not coffers. It seems that in this struggle against the black knights, Richard has received unanticipated support from Robin Hood, one of his favorite crusaders."

"The same outlaw who is being a nuisance to the Black Knights in the north? He was one of Richard's crusaders?" Marguerite said surprised. "It is _inexcusable_ we did not know that, John." Vaysey had said simply he was a disgruntled soldier out to cause mischief. He conveniently left out the fact Robin Hood was one of Richard's favorites.

Before, this would have peaked Marguerite's interest. But that was _before._

"That is not why I'm here, _ma fae__._ This Hood went to the Holy Lands recently and saved Richard but his wife died in the process. Richard has decided to repay him," John said, handing her the letter.

She didn't need to read it to know what it said—she learned everything from John and her father's reaction.

"And you are expecting me to go through with this?" Marguerite asked, skimming the letter.

"I am doing everything I can to get an annulment, Marguerite. Believe me. I wanted to burn it and pretend I never saw it," John pleaded for her to believe him.

She nodded, grasping his hand.

"Richard is overstepping his boundaries," her father, William, spat out angrily. "We knew he might bargain Marguerite's hand to the Saracens but this is unacceptable. It is _traitorous_. I wouldn't allow her to wed her _equal _half way around the world, and I am hardly going to allow her to wed some backwoods country noble because Richard suffered from a momentary lapse of character."

"Papa," Marguerite said.

He looked at his daughter in shock. "You _wish_ to marry this Hood?"

"Heavens no," Marguerite snorted. "An outlaw? A former country boob with some hapless title? The only thing that could possibly be qualified as beneficial is that he at least does not reside half a world away." She would still be able to see her _bébés_.

"It is only temporary, _ma __fae_. You have my word of honor on that," John promised. "I am already having the cardinal send word to the Pope. Your annulment will probably arrive before Richard ends this mistake of a war," John said.

"I will not have my daughter slotted out like a commoner, betrothed like one of those useless and pathetic whips in court," William said. "Richard enjoys war so much he will have one in his own damn kingdom, John. Tell your brother that."

Marguerite knew her father would, and could, topple Richard if he chose. He had the resources under his control, especially if Marguerite joined with him in the endeavor. And they had stopped enough attempted coups to know how to plan a successful one.

"Papa, as much as I love England, I don't want you to become the new King," Marguerite insisted. "John would forever hate me if I suddenly usurped his position in succession and our positions were switched," she teased hollowly. John snorted at the idea; her father was unmoved, however.

"Is this Hood the same Robin I met before?" Marguerite asked and John nodded. "I can tolerate his presence long enough for the pope to send the annulment. It will simply be an inconvenience to be born. The marriage will remain unconsummated—

"He will not have an inch of her lands, a shilling of her money," William ordered.

"I have already stated that in my own letter to Robin," John said. "He can't access any of the rights and privileges of Marguerite until the marriage is consummated. And with the annulment he won't have any claims to it at all.

"So, I will think of this as merely a little sojourn into the country. In the mean time, I will be better able to learn more about these pesky Black Knights first hand myself," Marguerite said.

"You see there that Richard's letter is unclear who he is trying to warn me about," John indicated. "I have my theories, however. Vaysey has become even more lavish in his attentions to me, and in our 'friendship.' I have long suspected him as the mastermind behind the entire ordeal."

"There is the little matter of his less than full disclosure on this Hood figure," Marguerite added.

John offered his arm to Marguerite. "Take a walk with me, Marguerite," he said. She nodded and placed her hand in the crook of his arm. They walked down the hall until they reached the curvature of the tower. They stood, looking out at the manicured lawns of the Canterbury estate. "You agreed to this quickly," John confessed. "I thought I would have an uprising on my hands for sure."

"My father may still rise up," Marguerite grinned.

John knew that grin well. It was so well manicured that it fooled everyone, all but the very small number of people close to her. It nearly fooled him, and he sometimes thought it would be easier if he allowed himself to be fooled by it. He desperately wanted to be fooled by it so his own heartache would ease. Her deadened soul broke his heart into pieces. "Marguerite…ask me why I didn't burn the letter."

"I was hoping for an explanation," she offered.

"Did you read his reasons for why my war-driven brother agreed to this whole insane idea?" he saw her nod knowingly. "I want the same thing, Marguerite. God, I want that smile to be real. I want to see those ghosts from your eyes. I want you to have just one drop of happiness back in your life. If this is the only thing I can give you to replace…" his voice choked.

She placed her hand on his as they framed the turret window. "I remember another conversation we had in this same location years ago," Marguerite said quietly. "I accepted long ago that I wasn't meant for the type of love most men and women find."

"That's not what I meant, I meant…"

"I know what you meant, John, _cher_. I want you to accept that this is all I have now. I will eventually marry for real, have heirs of my own. Perhaps," she shrugged. "That plan has never changed, not even after… after."

John kissed the back of her hand, his forehead resting on her hands that he clasped them in his own. "I will send word as soon as I have the annulment. Once you learn enough about Vaysey just return home. Don't even wait for the annulment," he said. He placed a kiss gently at her temple and turned to leave before she could see how upset he was.

Before he could get angry at the dead look in her eyes.

He would get the annulment, but if Robin gave her even an _ounce_ of happiness he would burn it and act as if it never was approved and buy off or dispose of anyone who dared to contracted him.

* * *

_I am hoping the lack of reviews was because the system was down. Thank you, **Padme** for the wonderful review!_

_French translations: (All words are in italics, hopefully not to confusing)  
ma Fae means my fairy/fey  
mon petite aigle = my little eagle  
__bébés means babies_, _petite chous is a term of endearment for her nieces and nephews _  
_Pépé is granddad  
tante is aunt  
__cher is dear_


	28. A Fiery Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood (or BBC) or profit from this writing. OCs and plot (of events after season 2) belong to me…

* * *

**Chapter 28: A Fiery Beginning **

"How are you feeling?" Eleanor asked Gretchen. She had recovered well but after a few days Gretchen was still a little slow. She had eaten more of the infected grain than Eleanor.

"Much better, just a little tired," she said. "You worry too much."

"My maternal instincts are overwhelming," Eleanor grinned. "Why don't you take a nap with Ygrainne?"

Gretchen snorted. "I am not a child."

"What can an hour hurt?" Eleanor argued. They found Ygrainne but she was being difficult and refused to take a nap. "Fine, but let Gretchen sleep," Eleanor told her. "You can help me." YGrainne nodded and Eleanor gave her some things to play with her doll. "See if you can tell a story to Tom and get him to take his nap," she encouraged. She watched over them, a grin on her face. Ygrainne had really taken to Tom which made her happy. _It will make leaving for London in the spring that much harder…_

She stumbled over that thought. Did she still wish to leave? She could stay here with Gretchen, at least the people in Locksley weren't trying to stone her. _You are just saying that because at least here you can catch a glimpse of Allan_ she scolded herself.

She was musing over her stray thoughts when smoke reached her nose the same time she heard the crackling of flames. She glanced at the stove but it was fine. "Ygrainne!" Eleanor called out. She turned and saw the other room was on fire. "Gretchen!" Eleanor yelled.

Eleanor placed Tom in his basinet and grabbed Ygrainne's hand. She reached the door but it wouldn't open. "Come on," she yelled at the door.

"Gretchen?" Ygrainne asked worriedly.

"I'll get her," Eleanor promised but now flames were engulfing the other side of the cottage, right where Ygrainne had been playing a moment before. They were surrounded and the door was bared against them.

"Come here," she told Ygrainne as her heart beat rapidly in her throat. She hefted Ygrainne and then Tom out of the window before climbing out the window herself. Grasping Ygrainne and Tom, Eleanor carried both of them far from the house.

"Gretchen!" Ygrainne struggled against Eleanor trying to desperately see Gretchen.

Eleanor set them down. "Listen to me. Ygrainne!" she yelled to get the girls attention. "Look at me," she said forcing Ygrainne to look at her. "I am going to get Gretchen. She will be fine. You stay with Tom. Do not leave this place! Stay!" she ordered harshly. She watched Ygrainne grip the handle of Tom's basinet and she turned and nearly stumbled in shock at seeing how quickly the cottage had caught fire.

She could see now from the outside how the door had been barred. Someone purposely didn't want them out. Her blood boiled in anger as she ran back towards the cottage when suddenly arms gripped around her waist holding her back. "No!" Eleanor yelled struggling to get out of them. "Let me go!"

"Are you mad?" Allan asked.

"Gretchen!" Eleanor yelled, tears streaming down her face. She managed to get free and charged forward only to have Allan stop her again, practically tackling her to the ground so she couldn't break loose again. "Let me go!" she cried. "Gretchen!"

She fell to her knees as sobs tore through her body, her lungs seemed to be unable to grasp air in; she couldn't accept that Gretchen was still inside. She turned away, burying her face in Allan's chest.

Suddenly John barreled past them and kicked down the door. As soon as he had stormed in the wall caved in. "John!" Robin yelled.

Ygrainne was crying and running towards Eleanor. Eleanor reached out and engulfed the girl, both still wrapped in Allan's arms. Marion reached down and picked up the screaming Tom.

The roof collapsed.

"John!" the outlaws yelled as they tried to find him.

"Over here!" his voice choked out, behind the cottage.

Eleanor saw he was leaning over Gretchen's body. She jumped out of Allan's arms and raced around. "Greta?" she asked and checked to find she was breathing, tears of relief streaming down her face.

Eleanor saw the burn marks and blood on the side of Gretchen's face, and started to clean it when Djaq arrived. The two of them checked her for other injuries and found a few light burns from where her clothing had caught a spark.

"Greta? Wake up," Eleanor encouraged. She knew if she didn't wake it would be bad.

Gretchen struggled to open her eyes. "Ygrainne!" Eleanor called out and the little girl rushed forward but seemed reluctant to touch Gretchen. "You can hug her, but gently."

Ygrainne gently hugged her. "What happened? What happened to my cottage?" Gretchen asked in shock.

"Someone set it on fire," Eleanor spat out angrily, taking the fussy Tom from Marion.

"If I was in any shape I would gut him," Gretchen declared but she didn't have the energy to lift a feather and her head was killing her.

"No more arguments," Allan said. "You have no where else to go," he pointed out.

Eleanor looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?" Go? They had no where to go. Her mind struggled with anything beyond the fact that someone had tried to kill them, but that they were alright. She hugged Tom closely, reassured with the tiny bundle's heartbeat against her own.

"You are coming with us," Robin insisted as Djaq looked over John and treated his injuries.

"No, we can't," Eleanor began as Allan gently picked up Gretchen.

"Just once, Nora, listen to me," Allan asked.

She frowned at him. "Just temporarily," she countered. She grabbed Ygrainne's hand. "Come on, little one."

Allan and John led the women and children to the camp with Marion. The other outlaws looked at the remains of the cottage. "Who would try to kill them?" Will asked shocked.

"That mercenary," Robin said. He noticed the other neighbors had looked on in horror but hadn't tried to help. "Come on, lads. We have a visit to pay."

"I don't think so, Hood," Guy's voice said startling the outlaws. "You just can't seem to accept Locksley is mine now."

"Some Lord of Locksley you make, Gisborne," Robin spat out, "if you let this happen to innocent women and children."

"Guards!" Guy yelled and the normal chase ensued. Guy didn't entertain any hopes of the outlaws actually being captured but at least they would be out of Locksley and out of his hair.

He motioned for the two guards who had stayed behind to follow him. Not bothering with any knocking he simply kicked down the door to the shack the mercenary called home. "Take him," he told the guards, not listening to the man's protests. "The sheriff is always looking for someone to hang."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eleanor looked around the camp, studying it as Ygrainne hovered over Gretchen. "Will extended it out the back here a few more feet so we had some more room," Allan explained as he walked in carrying Gretchen.

"It is just as you described," Gretchen commented.

"There's Much's kitchen," Allan began and gave them the brief tour. Ygrainne was the only one who was comfortable at the moment.

She couldn't deal with it, not right now. "Place Gretchen down here," Eleanor told Allan. She went through the doorway again, back outside to gather her thoughts as she scoured the pathway. She found the herbs back along the path she was looking for. She had spotted them on the walk to camp and grasped hands full of the leaves now. She returned to the camp through the back entrance that they had come in through the first time.

Ygrainne was happily telling Gretchen about her last stay as she sat by Gretchen's side. Eleanor listened to the girl's chatter, especially as the other outlaws began to arrive. She was still adjusting to all of them, and suddenly she found herself sharing the same small living quarters.

Eleanor made the paste and pulled back Gretchen's hair gently, pinning the golden locks up on top of her head. "This will sooth the pain," Eleanor said as she placed the paste on the burn along Gretchen's face. It ran from her hair line down the front of her ear to her jaw. It wouldn't be noticeable with her hair down, but Gretchen liked her hair pulled back away from her face. "The scar will be small," Eleanor promised as she worked.

"You got Ygrainne out, that's all that matters right now," Gretchen said.

Eleanor moved on to the other small burns on Gretchen. "Ygrainne, hon, why don't you get Gretchen a glass of water since you know where everything is. Ask … ask Allan to help you," Eleanor decided. Allan was the only other person she trusted implicitly besides Gretchen.

She finished with Gretchen, was moving to help her to sip the water when Much came and insisted on helping. His unannounced presence startled Eleanor at first but she nodded, moving out of the way. Eleanor stood and looked around. Her heart was still beating furiously and she wondered briefly if it would ever calm down. So much had happened in such a short time.

She saw Djaq looking at John. The Saracen was skilled, far beyond what Eleanor knew. But Eleanor couldn't bear to stand around and do nothing when someone was hurt.

She knew to well what it was like to have to tend to yourself.

She approached Djaq and John, who was sitting on a barrel. She was embarrassed of herself for feeling so bloody timid. Yes, John is a large man, yes it was crowded so that one could reach out and touch another person. Yes, she didn't know any of these outlaws well except Allan and Marion.

She hated what her father had made her into.

Eleanor handed the bowl with the paste to Djaq. "I'm sure you have something to use, I just thought I'd offer it," Eleanor said quickly. "It sooths the burn and helps to heal so the scarring isn't so bad," Eleanor explained quickly as Djaq took the bowl, thanking Eleanor.

Eleanor quickly scooted back over to Gretchen, Ygrainne, and Tom. "How about a walk, little one?" Eleanor asked Ygrainne as she scooped up Tom. "You can show me where you picked those flowers for Greta before," she bribed the girl. She needed a moment to clear her head and Gretchen was dozing off. Ygrainne nodded, happy to give Gretchen another present to make her feel better.

John waited till Eleanor was out of ear shot and Gretchen was asleep. "She's afraid of me?" he asked in shock.

Allan sighed, watching as Eleanor took a walk with the kids. It wasn't going to be easy, especially since he didn't want to be the one to explain Eleanor's past. "It's not just you," Allan said simply. "She just doesn't… trust men, easily," Allan said.

"She still offered her help," John said. That, to him, was brave enough.

The first night passed with Eleanor tending to Gretchen. To her surprise, the outlaws had made up a bed for Gretchen and Ygrainne to share, and another for Eleanor. Tom's bassinet fit comfortably within arms reach.

When Eleanor woke in the middle of the night, she checked on Gretchen. After ensuring everyone was still asleep, she crept over to glace at John's wounds. Djaq had liberally applied the paste, and so far the wounds still looked clean.

Tom woke early the following morning and Eleanor scooped him up before he could wake everyone up. As Eleanor fed Tom outside, she took a good look around. She knew the camp had to be hidden well since no one had found it in all these years. Not even while the outlaws were in the Holy Lands. Eleanor made a list of things to do for the day which included washing all of Tom's diapers and tending to Gretchen. She also thought about how to keep Ygrainne occupied and to teach her not to wander off.

Eleanor wasn't sure what to expect during the day. She realized she was acting like she did in the castle—staying out of range and out of the scrutiny of others. Only instead of blending into the stone walls she was blending into the wood and leaves of Sherwood.

Thankfully, the outlaws heard the alarm on the north road and went off to rob some figuratively poor person. All except John whom Robin ordered to stay behind till he was better. "You alright?" Gretchen whispered. John seemed to understand and gave Eleanor a wide berth.

Eleanor nodded. "You were the one hurt. Did you hit your head too?" Eleanor teased.

Gretchen rolled her eyes. "You are … I'm just worried for you."

"Yes, well, tending to two children in the middle of the forest was not exactly on my plans."

"I'll be around in no time with your tending to me," Gretchen smiled. Soon the outlaws returned with more loot that was stored under Eleanor's bed. She hoped that was a sign they trusted her if they made her bed over the treasure chest.

The evening hours still proved daunting to Eleanor. Gretchen was beginning to insinuate herself with the gang, and Ygrainne easily felt like the outlaws were her aunts and uncles.

Eleanor watched everything with her keen eye. Robin and Marion were laughing as they sat together across the circle from her. Robin's hand lay behind Marion's back, his fingers playing in her dark locks. She had never seen Robin so relaxed and easy going. The firelight danced in Marion's happy countenance.

Allan watched Eleanor study his friends. He was still in denial she was finally here, a part of the gang. It was the perfect solution to what he had wanted in the castle—Robin's friendship _and_ Eleanor. This was nothing like he planned, though, with Tom and someone nearly killing Eleanor and Gretchen.

He studied her as she studied the others. He was always fascinated as she studied people. She saw much with her beautiful, strong eyes. Even if she kept herself separate from what was occurring. That was something he was going to have to fix.

The night suddenly got colder. Eleanor reached over to feel Tom in the basinet and worried he wasn't warm enough. It was surreal how drastically colder tonight was compared to the night before. Winter was setting in with a vengeance. She used her blanket to create a barrier for the basinet, ensuring Tom was as comfortable as a bear in hibernation. Unfortunately it left her freezing.

Allan lowered himself from the netting and silently slipped over and climbed over Eleanor. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Don't even start," he said as he lay behind her, wrapping the blanket around both of them.

"If I wanted a bedmate I would join Gretchen," she whispered.

"Look, I'm not trying anything funny. Just go to sleep, Nora," he insisted. As if to prove his point he rolled over so they were back to back.

She certainly wouldn't be able to fall asleep now, that was for certain. She would wait for Tom's next feeding, and then move. The only problem with that plan was Tom was sleeping through the night now and didn't feed. So she would wait until Allan fell asleep then move to Gretchen. Only then Ygrainne was out of a place to sleep. And she was warm where she was. And comfortable. _It's just what he wants, Nora_ she told herself. She didn't realize she used Allan's nickname for her so easily.

She finally doze off, waking as her nightly ritual dictated. She heard Tom stir but a quick glance assured her he was sleeping comfortably. She gently sat up so as not to disturb Allan and picked her way silently to the back of the camp to look out. What she had told Allan hadn't changed: she and Tom would be a burden to the outlaws.

Allan was right: you could see the stars beautifully out here.

She checked on him in his basinet again as she returned to her assigned bed and looked between Allan and Gretchen. _One night_ she told herself as she slipped under the blanket next to Allan.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"How did one night turn into one week?" Gretchen asked her a week later. She had noticed, as had all the outlaws, the new sleeping arrangements.

"I don't know, I am trying not to think about it," Eleanor insisted.

"How is that working for you?"

"Fine, until you start asking me questions," she pointed out.

"I don't think Tuck approves," Gretchen pointed out.

"I'm not sure I approve," Eleanor grinned. "It is _just_ sleeping, Greta. A part of me… well, it is easier to convince myself that Allan's feelings haven't changed this way."

"Are you still going to go to London?" Gretchen wasn't sure anymore what she wanted Eleanor's answer to be

Eleanor shrugged. "I don't know anything anymore."

"Where is everyone?" Ygrainne asked. She had taken to the camp as if she had been Robin Hood herself.

"Doing outlaw things," Gretchen said. "They will be back soon. What are you doing?" she asked watching her niece. She bent down to see what Ygrainne was playing, laughing over the girl's antics. The other outlaws arrived in time for the evening meal.

Much was still territorial over his kitchen, refusing to let Eleanor or Gretchen cook, much to the girls' frustration. "He treats us like guests," Eleanor commented.

"You sound upset by that," Allan noticed. He had taken a seat next to her as they waited to eat.

"Tuck said he could help us find another cottage, perhaps in the village closer to Ripley convent," Eleanor added.

"What? You can't leave," Allan insisted.

"We can't stay, Allan," she argued.

"Now you are being absurd."

"No, I am being practical," Eleanor countered as she and Allan stormed outside to have their argument in private. "Allan, look at us! We are nothing but burdening to you and your friends. We can't pull our weight because we can't fight and you won't let us serve you."

"No one serves us, Nora." She snorted at that. "No, this time Robin is even putting out a lot of effort to make sure Much isn't treated like a servant. I mean, yeah Much is still obsessive with his kitchen, but Much is territorial," Allan shrugged.

"We shouldn't have stayed this long," Eleanor argued. "It was meant to be temporary, a night or two and then we find some other lodgings."

"What are you going to find? It is winter. There are no vacant cottages and no one is going to build until spring."

"I can hardly stay here in the forest with Tom," she countered. "You know I am right," she pointed out.

"I am not going to admit it," he said stubbornly. "Why can't you just relax and let someone else do the heavy lifting?"

"Because we do nothing but sit and twiddle our thumbs, Allan. And with Ygrainne and Tom we are a burden. I never wanted to be that, not to you," she admitted as she stormed back inside to eat and think. She took her plate and joined Ygrainne and Gretchen. Soon after dinner it was Ygrainne's bedtime so they tucked her into the bed she shared with Gretchen. After feeding Tom and putting him to sleep she and Gretchen slipped out the back.

"Am I wrong?" she asked Gretchen.

"No, I feel the same," Gretchen confessed. "I mean, I would love to go out and rob the rich; it sounds vastly entertaining. But how can I?" they both sighed. "Should we take Tuck up on that offer?"

Eleanor shrugged. "Probably. It will keep the children safe and dry this winter, and we won't be in anyone's hair," she said.

"Are you still planning on leaving in the spring?" Gretchen asked. "Because if you are, I am going with you," she admitted. "I have nothing in Locksley, and unlike you I have no reason to be here in the camp."

"Then we will go to London in the spring," Eleanor nodded, much less enthusiastic than she had been months ago when she came up with that plan.

Allan had slipped in behind her again. Everyone was asleep so he had to whisper quietly. "You are not a burden, Nora," he whispered in her ear. "None of you are."

She rolled her eyes.

"You could hardly be a burden to me, and the gang wants you here, too."

She rolled over so they were face to face. "I am of no use, Allan. What do you want me to do here?" she whispered.

He stroked back a strand of hair. "I didn't bring you here to make you feel worthless, Nora. I wanted to show you off to the gang," he admitted, seeing the startled look in her eyes. "I can protect you, and maybe pamper you a little."

"I don't need to be pampered, Allan," she whispered. "I want to help if I am here, otherwise we are going to take Tuck up on his offer."

"Don't leave me," he insisted. "Give this a chance." She sighed. "One chance, Nora. It's all I'm asking."

"One," she agreed. He would take it. Just as before, he knew her trust was a precious gift and he wouldn't mess up again.

"I'm not ready for anything more intimate than this, just sleeping Allan. If you are expecting anything more, go back to your hammock," Eleanor added. She didn't want Allan to get the wrong idea. She wasn't ready to give herself so completely again.

She expected some smart aleck retort, or fast-talking response. She got neither. "Just get some sleep, Nora," Allan's voice whispered in the darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What are you hoping for, Elle?" Gretchen asked the next morning. "What do you want?"

"I hardly know." It was the truth. And she was even more confused over what Allan wanted.

"I think you need to figure it out."

Eleanor wanted to change the focus of the conversation. "What about you?"

"Well, if we are staying, I have set my mind on John," she decided. Eleanor nearly fell over.

"This you are going to have to explain to me," Eleanor insisted. Eleanor's heart broke for her friend as she listened to Gretchen's complicated and conflicting emotions. "Don't you think you should give Much a chance?"

"John talks with Ygrainne, she likes him. Much shies away from her."

"In time…"

"What time?" Gretchen asked. "We are possibly leaving in the spring. This is my only chance."

"And you would spend it pursuing John, not Much," Eleanor repeated as if she needed to hear it again. "It is, of course, your decision." If Much didn't fight for Gretchen he didn't deserve her or Ygrainne. "What do I know? I have my own problems," she grinned making Gretchen laugh.

What Gretchen didn't tell Eleanor was that she was certain that although Eleanor didn't know what she wanted, she was pretty sure she and Allan would stay together. She didn't doubt it in the castle before Allan had to leave, and the simple fact he was trying proved to Gretchen that there was still something there. He simply had to work through Eleanor's emotional problems that his departure had unknowingly caused.

If Gretchen could have a man look at her the way Allan looked at Eleanor, and also love Ygrainne, she would die a happy and content woman. But she didn't expect both.

Another week passed and it mirrored the castle life, Marion thought. They robbed the rich, helped the poor, and every day had the entertainment of Allan and Eleanor's daily squabbles. It always brought a smile to her face because no matter what they argued over they still clearly enjoyed each other's company. Marion also knew the other outlaws enjoyed watching the interaction between Allan and Eleanor. Only Marion had seen this side of Allan that Eleanor was able to bring out.

Marion secretly enjoyed having the other two girls in the camp with her. Djaq was a wonderful companion, but Gretchen and Eleanor kept Marion company when the outlaws raided inside the castle and Marion was barred from going with Robin.

She also secretly loved having Tom and Ygrainne around. When Vaysey was finally defeated this was what she wanted, a family with Robin. Children that looked like both of them like Tom looked like both Eleanor and Allan.

What she couldn't figure out was why Gretchen seemed to be flirting with John. She knew Gretchen didn't have feelings for him, or at least she hadn't before. Could his rescuing her really alter her feelings for Much so drastically?

She looked over at Much with that thought. She knew he was attracted to Gretchen—he had confessed it in the desert and several times since then. So why didn't he act on it any longer? The thought made her frown. Men.

They heard the alarm and the outlaws raced out. Eleanor and Gretchen frowned as getting left behind was proving more and more annoying with every passing day. Marion decided to stay with them since she was waiting for Robin to return from Clun.

She certainly would have gone herself if she had any inkling who was traveling through Sherwood, looking for Robin, at that very moment.

* * *

_Constructive criticism is welcome! _

_I am debating writing a story for season 3. I was upset with everyone they killed, but since they are ending the series, I am wondering if I should let it lie. What does everyone else think? Do you want something different for the Series finale? Who should die and live? I am toying with an idea, but I am curious if anyone is interested._

_Thanks to: **  
Padme** I haven't seen all of it, I've watched the first episode, and the last 2. Nothing from season 3 will happen here, but I am debating on writing another story... I have an idea from what little I've seen, the story will form more once I watch the entire series. If anyone's interested, otherwise it will just be one of the hundreds of plot bunnies in my mind ^_^  
**111** You will learn about Marguerite eventually. I want it to be organic, Marguerite's past coming to focus. You'll learn it as Guy learns it ^_^ I may be evil in this, but I hope it makes sense. Much and Gretchen are going to have a little bit longer of a road, Gretchen is stubborn.  
**Katieeee** I hope your Holiday was fun! I seem to write stubborn women, LOL. I have granted half your wish, though! Allan does need to show her, but first he has to realize that's what's holding Eleanor back (stubborn women and dense men). Hopefully, some cute Allan/Nora moments. And more Marguerite! We are transitioning now to Guy's story.  
**Queen Puppy Lover** Thanks for the PM! I was actually in the middle of editing this chapter when I saw it. I will hopefully get two chapters up this week, so I think I will definitely have 3 (maybe 4) up before you go to school._


	29. Presenting

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood (or BBC) or profit from this writing. OCs and plot (of events after season 2) belong to me…

_AUTHOR'S NOTES:::__ Pretend you never saw Davina's entrance. I didn't realize the parallel until after I wrote this. But Marguerite is one to make an entrance!_

_ I put most of the translations for the French at the end of the paragraph they appear. two appear often so I will just post it here: **Mon Archer** is My Archer, a term of endearment for Robin, and **mon petite chou** is a term of endearment for little children._

_**I am still hoping to hear whether anyone is interested in a season 3 story**  
_

_

* * *

_

**  
Chapter 29: Presenting...**

The gilded carriage rolled to a stop as the outlaws came out of the forest. "This is a robbery!" Allan called out.

"I do not deal with outlaws and thieves," the driver, a physically imposing soldier, yelled. He looked like he had John's height but was all muscle.

"That's too bad, we certainly deal with you," Will called out.

"We are Robin Hood," Much called out. He was about to add something when the driver smiled. It was more than a little unnerving, and the gang was only reassured because they outnumbered the single man.

"Well then, my mistress forbade me to say anything with this exception_: take it if you dare."_

"A challenge, ey?" Allan decided. Something didn't feel right. John and Djaq converged on the door when suddenly they saw a contingent of well armed soldiers on horseback in a circle behind them. Not the burly yet stupid Nottingham guards, but a well trained small army.

"I _do_ enjoy boldness. I wouldn't expect anything less than that," a female voice laughed. With a signal the guards in front parted so she could ride forward. "When I was told to ride through Sherwood to find Robin, I didn't expect this. I thought it was some backwards custom of country nobles. I find this much more delightful!"

They simply ogled the woman who was more akin to an angel on horseback. Her hair was twisted up into an intricate knot with blond curls cascading down the back. Her hair was so blond it was almost white. And her clothes looked more suited to London court than the back roads of Sherwood. "Why is Robin not among you?" she asked confused.

"Who are you?" Djaq called out.

"A friend. I believe you were in the middle of robbing me. Please continue," she gestured towards the coach as she relaxed into her saddle. The woman may have looked amused and totally at ease, but she was the only one. The outlaws watched the guards warily as the guards watched on, stone faced.

"Am I the only one with a bad feeling?" Much whispered. "You look familiar," he added. It was an understatement. He _knew _he knew the beautiful woman from before the crusades, but the name escaped him. "How do you know Robin?" he asked.

She looked closely at Much. "I believe we have met," she decided. "You must be Robin's man, Much. Yes, I do believe you are Much," she said happily. "And you," she said looking to John, "must be Big Bear!" she said happily. "Now, where is Robin? I have news for him."

"Not until we know who you are," Much said. "How do you know he is Big Bear? Only one person calls him that without fear of dying."

The woman's smile radiated her whole face. "So insistent, _cher_. Do you not recognize my crest?" she asked.

Much looked at the symbol on the carriage. He knew he had seen it before but he couldn't recall where. "I have to confess this had been much more enjoyable than I anticipated.... Robin!" she said happily.

They turned to see Robin standing on a fallen tree. "Marguerite?" he asked surprised. He came down quickly and joined her at her horse. She offered her hand and he kissed the back of it as he bowed low before her. "What are you doing in Sherwood, my lady?"

"I have a message for you," she said. "I was beginning to think you were hiding from me, _mon archer_," she chided. "Really, Robin. It is rude to make a woman wait."

He grinned. "My apologies, my lady," he said with a bow. "I believe you were looking for me and now you have found me. Lads! To the camp!"

Marguerite turned to her guards, giving an order in french the others didn't understand. With a nod the guards rode off and Robin took the bridle to lead Marguerite's horse.

"Marguerite?" Much repeated as they led her to their camp. "Forgive me for not recognizing you, my lady."

"Ah, _cher_, we have met but once and you were a servant then," she added. "Although," she pouted, "if I am so easily forgotten …"

"Hardly," Robin chuckled. "I doubt there is a man in England or France, or this side of Jerusalem for that matter, who can say that about you."

"No, my lady," Much said quickly as he began to remember more about their guest. "Forgive me for forgetting your name, but your beauty I remembered quite well."

"_Trè__s __bon_," she smiled. "Now. What have you gotten into yourself into, Robin dear? I have heard some distressing news," she said as they stopped. She saw one of the men pull a lever and suddenly a camp was revealed. "_C**'**est génial__!_" she grinned. "Only clever things for _mon archer_ I see," she grinned. (a/n: translations: very good. That's ingenious!)

Robin laughed as he reached up to lift her down. "Always the gentlemen," she grinned. "Now, I feel I should tell you my news before we go any further. It is quite a shock."

"Everything with you is always a shock," Robin smirked.

"I am your wife."

Robin stepped back. She frowned; it was impossible for someone to reject her. "Impossible," he said.

"At least _fake_ your enthusiasm, Robin. Surely you understand the _privilege_ Richard has _undeservingly_ bestowed upon one such as you."

"I can't marry you. I won't marry you," he said quickly.

She glared at him with her regal gaze. "You had best watch your tongue, Robin. I do not approve of your tone," she warned.

"Get away from my husband," a voice shouted from the doorway of the camp, drawing her attention. "He is _mine_."

"And who are you?" Marguerite demanded. Her tone was like ice but her face seemed bored as she looked at Marion aiming an arrow at her. "Put that down, girl, before you live to regret it. I have Richard's orders with me," she said handing Robin a sealed note.

"Marguerite, my wife, Marion," Robin introduced.

"_c'est_ _vrai_? Marion?" Marguerite asked in shock. "_ce n'est pas possible_. You are dead." (a/n: truthfully? That's impossible).

"Hardly," Marion huffed.

"Calm down, girl," Marguerite said. "There has obviously been a misunderstanding."

Marion huffed as they waited for Robin to read the note. "Marguerite, I can't marry you."

"I can see that quite clearly, _merci_," she said. "This has been a simple misunderstanding. Surely nothing that won't be amusement between friends," she smiled at Robin. "_Mon archer_ really, you are too sullen. I will simply return to London and tell John. He will be more relieved than is proper." (a/n: thank you)

"I'm afraid you can't do that," Robin sighed. "We made Richard think Marion is dead. It is the only way to protect her."

Marguerite wrinkled her nose in confusion. "May I say how absurd that sounds? Aren't you going to invite me in, _mon archer?_ Or am I to stand outside like a leper?"

She saw Robin was reluctant and it made her blood boil but she put a smile on instead. First rule: never show anger, always amusement. "Your camp really is ingenious. Thank you, _baissier_," she told John he helped her inside. (baissier is bear) "Why, it is quite cozy," she approved as she walked around. "You must be proud of yourself, Robin, love. It is a sweet little place. Ah!" she said happily seeing Tom. She looked up at Eleanor. "May I?" Eleanor nodded.

She scooped up Tom, caressing his head. "Aren't you adorable, _mon petite chou?_" she said happily. "How old is he?"

"7 months," Eleanor said.

"Ah, he is adorable. He reminds me of my _petite _Pierre," she said happily. "He looked so much like this little one." She looked up and studied the men. "You must be the proud father," she told Allan with a grin. She kissed Tom before setting him down.

"Why would Richard tell you to marry Robin?" Marion demanded.

Marguerite frowned over her tone. "I believe we are not properly introduced," she said offering her hand for Marion to kiss. Marion simply glared at her.

"My wife, Lady Marion," Robin said quickly. The last thing he needed was a pissed of Marguerite. It was liable to get them all hung, or worse, if he wasn't careful. "Her father was Sir Edward, the sheriff of Nottingham," he added.

"Ah, before Vaysey," Marguerite nodded. "I heard of his death. My condolences." The depth of pain, understanding that suddenly lighted Marguerite's eyes startled Marion.

"Allan," Robin continued with the introductions, "Eleanor, Little John, Djaq, Will, Father Tuck, you remember Much, Gretchen, and her girl Ygrainne," Robin introduced.

"Do you need any refreshments, my lady?" Eleanor asked quickly stepping in since everyone else seemed confused.

"It has been a long journey," Marguerite sighed as she found the best seat in the room and sat. "Thank you," she said when Eleanor handed her a glass of water.

"Gang, this is Lady Marguerite," Robin began. "Lady Marguerite Jane Capet-Laurent Owens."

She noticed no one seemed to notice the significance of her names—any of them— it made her mentally smile. It was a reminder of how much in the country they were. "I have heard much about most of you."

"All good things, I hope," Allan smirked.

Marguerite laughed. "Richard wrote of your exploits. I understand you know of the Black Knights and are fighting them now, too."

"Why would Richard allow me to marry you?" Robin asked.

Marguerite was pleased with his choice of words. "You learn fast, Robin," she smiled. "Richard feels enormous guilt for Marion's death, and now that I know it has been false I find I disapprove of your actions, Robin. Richard has many problems and his guilt has been a burden. He already has plenty," she scolded.

"I will apologize once he returns," Robin assured her.

She nodded. "He states in there his reasons for such a union. He has hopes that I would be able to console you during your grief. After all, _mon archer_, we had such a good time in London, did we not?" she challenged with a grin.

"That was a long time ago, my lady, and I have changed much since then. That was before I ever left for the Holy Lands."

She studied him. "I can see this," she nodded. "Now, tell me what has been happening here. I wish to know everything!" she insisted. "Especially on Vaysey's dealings," she added.

"Why?" Marion asked guarded. She disliked the beautiful woman and suspected she and Robin were friends. The fact Richard thought she could make Robin fall in love with her made her blood boil—especially because the longer Marguerite talked, the more Marion was able to see Marguerite _could_ make anyone fall in love with her.

"Ah, _cheri¸_ there is much going on you do not understand," Marguerite told Marion. "I was to learn of Vaysey while I am here."

"You must be exhausted after your trip, and you have a long one tomorrow," Robin said.

Marguerite glared at him. "Is this your idea of hospitality, Robin love? A night of rest before you send me off?" she challenged. He was refusing her and being insufferably rude. She buried her feelings so he couldn't hurt them. It was becoming clear to her that Robin hadn't really understood her all those years ago.

They soon had dinner and she managed to weasel information out of them. She learned the trick was to get them to complain about the conditions; once they started complaining about Guy and Vaysey they all talked over each other and she was able to learn a lot.

"I came baring gifts," Marguerite said after they had eaten and the stars were emerging. "Come," she insisted, leading the way back to where they had parked her carriage. She picked up her skirts, thinking how foolish it had been to take such care with her appearance. To think she cared what Robin had thought of her! She was mortified and emotionally exhausted after the meal as she was surrounded by Marion's loathing and Robin's stand offish behavior. It wasn't as if she _wanted_ to marry Robin. Marion could keep him for all she cared. But to be surrounded by such treatment threatened to hurt her deeply if she allowed it.

Good thing she hadn't allowed anything to touch her for so long. She pushed it to the back of her mind. _You should be use to loneliness by now_ she told herself. She opened the door to her carriage and they saw it was filled with sacks of grain and other foodstuffs, so full not an inch of space was spared. "It seemed like a more appropriate dowry since I heard the people in Locksley were having a tough winter."

"That will feed everyone—in all the villages—for months," Djaq said in shock. "That is generous of you."

"We do what we can," Marguerite said easily. It brought a smile to her face since she knew (Queen) Eleanor had only given a small purse of coins. She knew she had done more, making her happy.

Marguerite returned to the camp as the outlaws unloaded the carriage. She sat lost in thought when the girl who offered her a drink stopped before her. "Are you alright, my lady?" the girl asked concerned. "Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you," Marguerite said. "Just lost in my own thoughts." She couldn't wait to get out of the camp. It was clearer every minute Marion loathed her and Robin seemed set on pleasing Marion by taking her side against Marguerite. _Just forget it. You will see your own family again now_ she reminded herself.

The outlaws returned and she plastered a smile on her face. She would treat this like she had everything in the last 2 years—an obstacle to be overcome. She would simply do what she did best: relish in the attention. So she regaled them with stories that seemed to entertain at least everyone but Marion and Robin.

"You met Robin before he left for the war?" the woman named Djaq asked.

Marguerite nodded. "I met several of the men in Richard's guard, in my brothers' guards, in Phillip's guards." They didn't ask who her brothers were, and judging by their reaction, they didn't know who she meant by Phillip either. _Imbeciles_. They really were out of their league.

"What was Robin like back then?" Will asked.

Marguerite laughed. "Robin was quite the charmer," she teased. "Forever trying to charm all the ladies in court." She told them several stories about their leader that had everyone laughing. "Forgive me, father, if I hurt your sensibilities," she said quickly.

"I have the sensibilities of a man, same as any other," Tuck grinned.

"I seem to remember when you were first learning the trick to breaking open a lock you took a fancy to using my hair pin," Marguerite added after some thought. "You know, I never did find it again. It was my pearl handled ivory hair pin," she reminded Robin. "I always assumed you took it as a favor," she added. The soldiers were forever asking for tokens to take with them, she was happy to bestow them upon those serving under her or her brothers.

Marion shot Robin a glare. She remembered asking him where he had learned that trick with her hair pin. Robin didn't meet her or Marguerite's glance.

They talked for a long time before finally people went to bed exhausted. They were eating the mid day meal the following day when the alarm went off. Marion went with the outlaws to get away from Marguerite. "I can't believe you were friends with her," she huffed as they ran.

"Can't you give her a chance?" Robin asked. "Like she said, we were friends in London, Marion."

They heard screams so they ran faster. "Help us!" a man called out.

"What is going on?" Robin asked.

"We were going to Clun to see Matilda since the healer in our village died. She went into labor on the way!" the man said having a panic attack. (a/n: same healer from season 2).

"Alright, bring her," Robin said. Between John and the husband they managed the woman and carried her back to the camp. Marguerite, Eleanor, and Gretchen jumped up surprised to see the screaming woman.

"Djaq, can you do this?" Robin asked.

"I have only done this once," she reminded him.

"Place her here," Marguerite ordered. She smoothed back the woman's hair. "How far apart are the pains?"

"Not far!" she said as she tried to breath.

"Then this means it is almost over," Marguerite promised. "Don't just stand around, get out," she ordered the men. Eleanor handed Tom to a surprised Allan as Gretchen ushered Ygrainne out.

"You have done this before?" the woman asked.

"I was there for the birth of all my nieces and nephews," Marguerite assured her. "And now I am privileged to be at the birth of your child. Is it your first?" she asked as she and Eleanor made her comfortable. The woman nodded.

"You have done this before?" Djaq asked hopeful. "I have done this only once with John's help."

"John?" Marguerite and Eleanor repeated scandalized.

"Yes," Djaq nodded. "He turned the baby."

"We don't have to do that," Marguerite said checking. "You are going to push soon, and don't worry about screaming. Scream bloody murder if it helps," she assured the woman. "It is just us here."

Marion and Gretchen did what they could to help but for the most part stayed out of the way. Eleanor and Djaq, and even Marguerite, Marion admitted, had more experience than she did. The only birth she had experienced had been her own.

The woman's screams pierced through the camp. "It is so hard," the woman cried.

"I know," Eleanor encouraged. "I know. You want to give up, but don't. I promise you forget the pain when you hold your little one," she promised.

Time seemed to drag on until the cry of a baby pierced out. Marguerite handed the child to Eleanor who wrapped it and cleaned the girl. "It's a girl," she said happily, laying the baby on the mother's chest.

"Does this happen often?" Marguerite asked the girls with a grin as she used another cloth to clean up her own hands while Gretchen and Marion tended to the mother, fussing over her to make her presentable. "I think the daddy wants to come meet his new girl," she smiled as she went to go out to get him.

"Oh God," he said seeing the afterbirth on Marguerite.

"She's fine," Marguerite said quickly as he ran in.

"Well, Robin, things never were dull with you," Marguerite said as she walked off.

"Marguerite," Robin said. "Thank you for your help."

"I didn't do it for you," she pointed out, walking off again.

One of the outlaws had gone to find a wagon to transport the family back to their cottage in Nettlestone. Gretchen came out and looked around for Ygrainne. "John took her for a walk, didn't want her to hear the screams and get frightened," Will told her.

"Good," Gretchen nodded. "I would hate for her to be terrified of giving birth for the rest of her life. She may take after Uncle Tuck and take orders," Gretchen laughed.

"Somehow, I think Ygrainne would handle it better than some of the rest of us," Will grinned. Her personally had wanted to hide in the hills, too, and Allan, Robin, and Much had the same look of agony on their faces.

They were certainly all glad to have been born male, that was for certain.

"You don't want your own little one?" Gretchen asked surprised. "One that has Djaq's coloring, but your eyes?"

"I did…" Will admitted, blushing.

Gretchen studied the young man. "Well, now isn't the best of times, is it?" Gretchen said, trying to change the conversation. "I mean, look at Eleanor and Tom…"

Robin and Marion drove the family back to Nettlestone as Gretchen and Eleanor cleaned up and Much finished preparing the evening meal. Marguerite studied the gang. She didn't know if this was a normal day or not, but she enjoyed studying their reactions. Robin—and even Marion, Marguerite could admit—was smart enough to stand back and let someone else take over if they didn't know what they were doing. Will and Djaq were blushing over each other which was amusing. Most entertaining was watching Much watch Gretchen, who was watching Eleanor, who was watching Allan keep his distance. Marguerite didn't know the entire story behind them, but was starting to get curious.

Marguerite laid looking up at the roof, making plans. She had come here for several reasons, Robin being only one, and not even one of the most important. As she was trying to fall asleep, she overheard Robin and Marion whispering. "Why can't you give her a chance?" Robin asked.

"I know what she did today was great, Robin. I just can't like her," Marion insisted.

"She could never be you, Marion. I wouldn't have married her even if you had died," Robin insisted. "She doesn't have your spunk, or compassion."

"She is the most outgoing woman I have met!" Marion countered. "She's…"

"Not you," Robin insisted.

The more she overheard the more she had to fight back the tears. _Just go home, Marguerite_ she told herself. But where was home? Home was destroyed years ago. She had things she could do here, things to pass the time. First thing in the morning she would leave. To go where, she hadn't decided.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Morning dawned cool and clear. She dressed in another of her fine gowns after saddling her horse. "Please don't tell your cousins about Marion," Robin said behind her.

Marguerite huffed. "Don't worry, your precious Marion shall be safe," she promised. "The fact you thought you even had to _ask_ me, Robin…"

"Marguerite…"

"No," she said turning to him. "Do not even try. It has become very clear to me the last few days that the friendship I thought we had in London was only on my side. That is a mistake on my part I can easily correct. You know better than anyone else here, Robin, _who_ my family is. We can be _ruthless_," she warned turning her back on him.

She was about to mount her horse when she turned to face him again. "You know what I saw in you, Robin? I saw a great man with great potential, a man who was loyal to his king, his country, and his friends." She kissed his cheek and then pulled herself up on her horse. "Turns out you are like every other man in both kingdoms. You only saw my titles and smiles," she said as she took off. She had already said her goodbyes to the other outlaws, something akin to sadness at having to leave them. She had enjoyed herself with them, almost. More importantly, they had liked her, treated her well. Amazing considering they didn't even know who they were entertaining.

_Marion's jealousy ruined your visit,_ she complained. She should have been used to jealousy, but it always resulted in others belittling her to make themselves feel better. _It never hurt so much before …_ she couldn't finish that thought or else it would release a whole flood of memories.

Marguerite emerged from the forest to find herself surrounded by guards. A quick glance at the insignia told her they didn't belong to her or anyone else she knew.

Just ducky.

* * *

_I think it's an easy guess who the guards belong to._

_Where have all my reviewers gone to? HUGE, HUGE thanks to **House of Nickel **and **Katieeee** for the wonderful reviews!_

_**HouseofNickel **When I originally envisioned Marguerite, I didn't have all of her family background nailed down, so there was something more with Prince John. Now, you'll have to see ^_^ I'll leave it up for interpretation, but he does love her deeply, and feels enormous guilt, and responsibility (WOW, a big hint...) which ties into her past, but I'm not spilling on that. And if you talk to my characters, that means I am doing my job! YES! Hopefully the Marion/Marguerite/Robin collision was up to expectations! and I loved the long review! Thanks!  
**Katieee** loving Allan isn't a problem for Eleanor, trusting him (and herself) is more difficult. I think Allan is still in a bit of denial or something regarding Tom, but everything will progress nicely. Gretchen doesn't fancy John, but she sees something in John that he can give that Much can't (at least not right now). Gretchen and Much's story is doomed to be drawned out. And we will see PLENTY of Guy. the next dozen or so chapters are Guy and Marguerite ^_^  
_


	30. The Game Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood (or BBC) or profit from this writing. OCs and plot (of events after season 2) belong to me…

_I adore Marguerite, but she can be difficult to write. I hope I capture her well and people love her like I do. Let me know what you think. I miss hearing from all my readers._

_I have a new poll on my profile for Robin Hood, series 3.  
_

_

* * *

_**  
Chapter 30: The Game Begins**

"Lady Marguerite, your presence is requested at Nottingham Castle," a man dressed in black called out.

Marguerite entertained the idea of fleeing. Her stallion gave her the advantage over the guards, and the thought of this handsome man chasing after her made her heart stir. _That_ realization startled her as nothing else had in the past 2 years. "You have me at a disadvantage, sir. You seem to know me but I do not know you. I refuse to be accosted by some unknown brigand," she said haughtily.

He frowned. "I am far from a brigand, and you are not being accosted," the man insisted. "The Sheriff of Nottingham requests the pleasure of your presence."

"So shall I simply refer to you as the sheriff's lapdog?"

He glared at her making her smirk. If anything, his frown deepened. "I am Sir Guy of Gisborne and the lord of Locksley," he said. "Will you come?"

She knew what he meant was 'will you come quietly.' _John, the things I agree to do,_ she thought as she led her horse towards Sir Guy. "I am honored he thinks so highly of me to request my presence," Marguerite smiled as they headed towards Nottingham.

They rode through the gate and she had the feeling of despair and doom, as if things would not end happily.

Guy looked back to see what was taking so long. She simply looked at him from the top of her horse expectantly. He walked back to help her down, just _knowing_ she was going to be difficult.

"Thank you," she acknowledged as she led the way inside. She waited for him at the top of the steps and he led her to the parlor chamber where Vaysey was expecting them.

"Ah, Lady Marguerite," Vaysey said as she walked in. "Good, I see Gisborne brought you here safely. When word reached us you were traveling in Nottingham, I sent out guards to ensure your safety. We wouldn't want one of Prince John's dearest friends hurt."

"Of course not," Marguerite said as she peeled her gloves off. "Your _kindness_ will not be forgotten. But let us skip such pleasantries and allow me to tell you I am on equal footing here, Sheriff," she said with a smirk. "I am assuming you are holding me here for your own political security. So be it. I am aware of the Black Knights and your plans."

She saw the incredulous look on his face. "John keeps me _well_ informed," she smiled. "Now, while I am here I will require a companion, a young lady of my choosing. I will require a set of rooms with a parlor—and not the same rooms you kept the late Marion in," she added wrinkling her nose.

Vaysey managed to keep his frown and annoyance from showing. "I see you have heard of the late Lady Marion."

"I see our sympathies are the same," Marguerite nodded with a grin. "_Excellent_. Now, what are your terms? I much rather have these things out front." What he chose to tell her would be very revealing in Marguerite's opinion and set the tone for their relationship.

"You are not to leave Nottingham. A set of guards will be watching you at all times, and my entire force is under orders to kill you if you attempt to escape, or work with Hood."

She frowned over that. "That is preposterous. I wouldn't assist that spoiled, flippant child if he begged me," she insisted. "As for killing me, _that_ I find highly amusing," she smirked.

"As will I, if the occasion should arise. There are 60 guards stationed here at the castle at all times, just so everything is out front," he repeated. Marguerite wasn't sure if he was smirking or snarling.

"I shall console myself then that it takes 60 men to kill me," she smiled happily making Guy simply ogle her. She offered her hand, drawing Vaysey's glare as he bent over it. She offered it again to Guy and he noticed for the first time she wore two different signet rings. Then she turned and walked up to the guard at the door. "Would you follow through on these orders and kill me?" she demanded. He nodded yes. She asked the same of the other guard who also said yes.

Guy had the feeling as she glided out she would question every guard in Nottingham. The thought nearly brought a smile to his face, the first in all these months. He froze in surprise.

"Why are we doing this?" Guy turned to Vaysey.

"And here I thought you would like seeing another pretty face in the castle," Vaysey drawled. "She is one of John's closest friends. Some say he is half in love with her, which would certainly be more affection then he has for his wife. Let's just say this is in case John has any misplaced brotherly affection," Vaysey said as he grabbed a scroll.

Guy was walking out to check on the guards when Vaysey called out, "Oh, Gisborne, stay close to her, less she hears anything… unpleasant. Is that going to be a problem for you?"

"No," Guy said walking out.

Marguerite was led to the kitchen and Griswald, the housekeeper, called all the female servants out. Marguerite studied them and immediately picked out a young girl with mousy brown hair. She looked compassionate and intelligent.

"Who has been here the longest?" Marguerite asked. Griswald called out for several to step forward. Marguerite dismissed them. She inspected and questioned every woman and eventually narrowed it down to the three who had been there the shortest and was happy the girl she first picked out was still there. "What's your name?"

"Anne, my lady," Anne bowed.

"How long have you been in Nottingham?" Marguerite inquired.

"Not quite three months, my lady."

_Excellent._ "You'll do. Bring up a tray of tea and two cups to my chambers," Marguerite ordered as she left. She waited before the fire for Anne to return. She waved Anne to the chair opposite her. "Sit, please," Marguerite said as she poured two cups of tea, handing one to Anne. She studied the girl as Anne sat nervously in the chair. "Please, relax," Marguerite said kindly. "I think we shall be good friends. I am assuming you have never been a companion before?" she asked and Anne shook her head. "Excellent. I am looking for a friend—a commodity that is scarce here in Nottingham, I dare say," Marguerite added as she stirred in more sugar.

She saw the way Anne eyed her sugar consumption. The poor girl had probably never seen sugar before, let alone tasted it. "You will accompany me on my outings, oversee the servants as to my preferences—once you know them— and be my confident. Why did you start working in the castle?"

Anne took a sip of tea to calm herself. She hoped this would be better than working under Griswald's constant supervision. "I am originally from Scarborough," Anne started. "I came because I wanted to work. My childhood sweetheart finally proposed, but things are very difficult. His father was killed by the sheriff over a year ago, and his brother is, uh, gone," Anne answered cautiously. "This was the only way to ensure we could get married in the spring."

"What is his name?"

"Luke," Anne smiled. "Luke Scarlett."

Marguerite's eyebrows rose at that announcement. "Hmm… and do you support Robin Hood, then? I believe there is a Will Scarlett in his gang."

Anne nodded. "His brother. Luke hasn't forgiven him for, well, several things. But his hatred for the sheriff is greater."

"He must not have liked you coming to work here, then," Marguerite pointed out.

Anne nodded. "We came to a terrible fight over it, I think he nearly called it off. But I was insistent. I don't want to wait two or three years to marry."

Marguerite set her cup down. "I am hoping your faith in Robin Hood, and a friendship that I hope will grow between us, will be enough to see you through this." She saw Anne's confused face. "I am here as a political hostage for the sheriff," Marguerite explained. "I am far from a passive opponent, as Vaysey will soon learn. And being my companion may prove to be difficult and dangerous. If you wish to return to the kitchens I will completely understand, Anne."

Anne studied her tea for a moment. "What would you be doing?"

Marguerite grinned. "Antagonize the sheriff, make a nuisance of myself. I can't really explain too much until I know where your loyalties lie, Anne."

"They certainly do not belong to the sheriff," Anne insisted.

Marguerite smiled. "I hoped not, which is why I chose the woman who had been here the shortest. I had hoped you wouldn't have had time to develop any loyalty to anyone else here." She studied Anne as the firelight flickered over them. "I am partially here because John—Prince John—asked me to figure out what is going on here in Nottingham. _Being _in Nottingham has proved an unexpected but potentially educational experience. There are plans a foot, and John is not happy. But the sheriff is so far unaware of John's true motives. This is a dangerous game, Anne. You don't have to play."

Anne studied the lady sitting opposite her. She was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen with hair so blonde it shone like a beacon of light in the dancing light of the fire, a veritable fairy amongst mortals. Marguerite was surprisingly proving to be as intelligent as she was beautiful. But there was something about her breathtaking beauty that made Anne want to cry, something about the Lady that felt out of place.

Anne nodded. "The sheriff is an evil man, my lady. Luke partially is upset with his brother for denying him the chance to avenge their father. My own brother was killed by the sheriff's men," she said angrily and saw something dark stir in Marguerite's eyes. "I am honored to assist you in whatever way I may."

Marguerite smiled. "Mainly, I need someone to help keep my sanity, what's left of it," she amended. "I need a person to center myself, to trust."

"I honored," Anne said. "What should I do now?" she asked confused, slightly embarrassed.

Marguerite smiled. "For starters, call me Marguerite. We are friends, after all. Now, tell me all about _t'amour_, your Luke." Anne smiled and happily talked endlessly about Luke. (t'amour is 'your love')

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tuck ran through the forest until the camp was in sight. "Tuck!" Gretchen said in alarm. "Is something wrong? What happened?" she did a quick head count but everyone was in the camp.

"I was returning from Ripley Convent and saw a contingent of guards being led by Guy. They were escorting Lady Marguerite to the castle," he said quickly.

"What do you mean she is in Nottingham?" Robin demanded, unable to believe what Tuck told him.

"I saw it with my own eyes, she was riding in with Guy and a contingent of guards," Tuck repeated.

"Do you think she went to join them?" Marion asked, startling Robin.

"That's absurd," Eleanor spoke up. She rarely voiced her opinion and Allan rubbed the small of her back in encouragement. She looked at him and he nodded. "Marguerite wouldn't betray any of us."

"How are you so sure?" Marion asked.

"Because I am not blinded," Eleanor told her. They had all seen how Marion behaved in her jealousy. "I watched her for the few days she was here, and she was a kind person. She wouldn't befriend us just to sell us out, no matter how upset she may have been. She has too much integrity." There was more, but she wouldn't try to explain what she wasn't sure of, what pain she had seen in Marguerite's shining eyes. "Furthermore, she was questioning us about the sheriff. She is up to something, something bigger, and I don't think it was to travel all this way to sell mere outlaws to the sheriff."

"She's right," Robin agreed. "That's not my concern. We have to get her out before Vaysey realizes—"

"What? That she was to marry you and didn't?" Marion asked.

"No!" Robin said, tired of her jealousy. "Before he realizes _who_ she is," Robin said. "I'm hoping he doesn't know the extent of her connections." He ran his hand through his hair trying to think.

Everyone stared at him in confusion. "Lady Marguerite?" Marion asked. "What aren't you telling us?"

"Lady Marguerite Capet-Laurent Owens is cousin to Richard," Robin said, startling everyone, "And to Phillip, king of France."

"What?" Will said in shock, nearly falling over. Eleanor sat on Allan's lap in surprise. "She is related to both kings?"Will asked.

"Wait, does that mean she is in line for _both_ thrones?" Marion asked, completely shocked.

Robin nodded. "And if he realizes how much power he has by holding _her_ he will be unstoppable," Robin said. "I'm hoping he doesn't realize she is Phillip's cousin. Surely he knows about her connections to Richard…" he trailed off.

"We didn't know, surely he doesn't…" Marion started.

"Vaysey listens to court gossip. At least what trickles as far as Nottingham. And everyone knows she is related to Richard and John. You've heard Vaysey boast he is a friend of John's. Now I am afraid of whether or not John calls Vaysey a friend. It all depends on how much information John passed on about her mother's family," Robin said distracted, planning. "We'll head out at first light."

He worried it would be too late.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marguerite woke the next morning and found guards shadowing her as she traveled in the castle and in the village. There was nothing to be done about it so she just accepted it. "What do you think of these, Anne?" Marguerite asked picking up some baubles.

"They will look lovely…"

Marguerite sighed. "You do not have to agree with everything I say. They are hideous. I want your opinion, not mine," Marguerite insisted.

"I… I think these will look better," Anne offered, pointing.

"Oh! They are lovely," Marguerite said happily, buying them. They wandered around the square for over an hour before returning to the castle.

She had just entered her rooms when the door shut behind her. "You have more guards at your back than Marion ever did," Robin's voice whispered.

She didn't even turn around as she walked on to set down her newest purchase. "It is rude to enter a woman's chambers unannounced, Robin."

"We do not have time to be polite. We need to get you out of here."

She smirked. "No need to worry your head, Robin. I have everything under control."

"You are being held hostage," Robin argued.

"Bravo, you figured it out. I am well aware of my circumstances, Robin. Believe me, I have been playing this game long before _you_ even _knew_ it existed," she drawled.

"Game?"

"Politics, Robin. You are a newcomer to our game."

"I don't have time to figure out what you are talking about, we have to go."

"No."

"Don't tell me 'I am more use here in the castle.' I am tired of that line."

"I am not doing this for _you_," she sneered. "Just go. I have work to do."

"Yes, politics," he shook his head.

"Just stop. You are no longer _mon archer_," she decided.

"Ah, Marguerite, I know you don't mean that," he said with a grin.

"Do not presume to tell _me _what I mean, Robin. You are only kind when Marion isn't around. I won't have a friend with a false face," she said and opened the door so the guards could look in.

"Did you need something, my lady?"

"Please tell Sir Guy I wish to speak with him," she announced, closing the door. She turned to find Robin gone. _Good_ she thought. She had meant it. She wouldn't accept his friendship if they couldn't be friends in front of Marion. In her life, her station, she had enough of those to contend with.

She had sent Anne for tea when Guy knocked. She called out and he entered. "You needed to speak with me?" Guy asked confused.

"Won't you join me?" she asked as Anne returned and set the tea tray down. She poured two cups. "How do you like your tea, Sir Guy?"

"What do you need?"

"I just wanted your company," Marguerite smiled, mischief twinkling in her eyes. "You intrigue me."

He sat warily in the other chair. It was to cozy, he thought, as they sat opposite each other before the fire. "What do you need?"

"I find I am as content as I can expect. You, however, need a trimming," she clucked. "Why hide this beautiful face?"

She saw she startled him which made her smile. "Now, I am intrigued with your relationship with Vaysey. But I don't wish to spoil this so we will talk of other, happier matters. I love the snow," she commented. "We have an inch and it simply makes everything look beautiful."

"It makes the roads unbearable."

"I see you are determined to be disagreeable, but I won't let that dampen my spirits," she smiled. "Surely you enjoy at least the winter holidays?"

"I have no use for holidays," he said.

She frowned. "You must have had a miserable childhood, then. Who doesn't adore gift giving? Now, consider this a token gift from a new friend, " she studied him. "You may be interested to know that 58 of your 60 guards said they would follow through on your orders," she said, a grin on her face as she demurely took a sip of her tea.

He nearly choked on his tea. "58?"

"I daresay the sheriff is not going to be happy. Oh, if only I could remember those 2 who would show a sliver of humanity," Marguerite sighed, watching Guy over the top of her cup as she sipped. "Since I am not permitted to leave anytime soon, it looks I shall be here for quite some time. I do hope for some sweet pudding," she hinted. "I have instructed Anne to drop hints with the cooks," Marguerite grinned.

"If there is nothing you need," he said setting the cup down.

"Ah, you are spoiling my fun. Was it the pudding? Did my suggestion upset you?" she asked.

He simply stared at her. "You say the most absurd things," he shook his head as he walked to the door.

"Good evening, Sir Guy," she called out with a smile. Yes, she was most intrigued by the dark knight.

The realization startled her to her core.

* * *

_Where have all my readers gone? Hmm.... I would love at least 3 reviews before I update again. Please!  
_

_HUGE thanks to Katieee, Padme4000, and lena for reviewing! I was beginning to think no one was reading this anymore! **  
Katieee **We will definitely learn about Marguerite's past, something that is definitely haunting her, but not for some time. She has to go through a lot more first, and develop a relationship with Guy first. Guy definitely needs some exploration in my opinion, and worthy of someone. I don't think Allan resents Tom, he was just surprised (that's an understatement!) by him, and now has no idea what to do with him. I wrote a scene later that involves Tom, Guy, and Eleanor. Very cute! Allan does need to realize and fix things. I have yet to decide _when_ the realization hits him, though.  
**Padme4000 **Thank you!!!! You are the only person so far who has said whether or not they want a season 3 story! Thanks! I have an idea (with a very unlikely heroine), but I have to watch the entire season first to get the idea fleshed out.  
**Lena** Thank you for reviewing!!! I have the story pretty much finished, just a few scenes here or there to tweak, so I will definitely be finishing this story ^_^ Happily ever afters will take some time, but they will come._


	31. Sensual Stroking

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing. OCs and plot belong to me.

_I am SO happy with the reception Marguerite has gotten! Thank you! Today was one of *those* days, so I thought I would update to cheer myself up._

_I couldn't help myself with the title. It refers to the first part here between Marguerite and Guy ^_^_

_I had a lot of fun writing my author's notes at the end! Some teasers/hints are envoked. _

* * *

**Chapter 31: Sensual Stroking**

"Sir Guy!" a guard arrived the following evening as Guy was about to leave for Locksley. "Your presence is required."

"Again?" he asked. "What does she want?"

The guard didn't question how Guy knew he meant Lady Marguerite. "She would not say. She said 'tell him I won't tell anyone but Sir Guy what I want.'"

Guy sighed. He strolled up to her rooms and knocked. She called out so he entered. "You sent for me?"

"Sit," she ordered. He stared at her warily. "You mean to tell me Vaysey didn't tell you to keep an eye on me?" she asked knowingly.

"What do you need?"

"Just sit," she repeated. He warily sat down and she returned to her bureau to fetch her brush and scissors.

"What?" Guy asked alarmed.

"Shush." She brushed his hair, feeling him tense under her ministrations. "If you don't relax, I am not responsible for cutting off an ear." She brushed his hair longer than necessary until she felt him relax under her fingers. She ran her fingers through his dark locks. So different from her own. She trimmed his hair as he sat in her room, enjoying the intimacy of the action. "There, that wasn't difficult," she insisted.

"It will grow long again."

"Only if you let it," she told him. "Why do you not look after yourself?"

"That is none of your business."

"I already know," she said sitting and pouring them each a cup of tea. "You blame yourself for Marion's death."

"Blame? I killed her," he said angrily.

"Well, good riddance," she said easily as he jumped angrily to his feet.

"Don't you _dare_ speak of her. You didn't know what a wonderful woman she was," he said seething.

To her credit she didn't flinch, just sat in her seat as she watched on. Marguerite waited for him to gain control of his anger. "Then enlighten me," she said handing him a cup of tea when he sat back down. "For I will confess now I did not know Marion before the Holy Lands debacle and I do not care for her," she said. "Tell me of your relationship with the _maid _Marion." Marguerite couldn't keep the snide tone out of her voice and hoped it wouldn't stop Guy from talking. She didn't like Marion, but wanted to befriend Guy.

"You are just mocking me," Guy brooded.

"You will know when I mock you," Marguerite assured him. "I am genuinely curious so tell me about your ill fated courtship of Marion. I would much rather run Marion through with a knife because I have heard of nothing but the superiority of Marion's character since I set foot in this shire. Think of this as your chance to change my opinion of Marion."

"I doubt anyone is able to change your mind," Guy said before drifting into silence. He stared at her as if trying to see if she was somehow playing him the fool. "I don't see what you could be doing."

"I am giving you the chance to talk about what you need to talk about."

He simply sat confused. "I met Marion years ago, after Robin left for the Holy Wars. The man was an idiot for leaving someone like her behind."

"I have met several of those idiots," Marguerite agreed.

"Everything was fine until he returned. I thought…" Guy's voice trailed off and she waited for him to continue. "We were going to marry," he admitted, surprising Marguerite. "She agreed, but ran off with Hood."

"Then you burned her house down and placed her under house arrest," Marguerite said when Guy stopped. "What made you think she would befriend you after burning her house down?"

"It wasn't easy at first," he said. "I wouldn't give her any chance, I was cruel. But she changed her demeanor. I thought it was something but it was only falsehoods as she spied on us for Robin."

She could see he was thinking hard. She hoped he realized the many falsehoods embedded in his relationship with Marion. "You thought she could redeem you," Marguerite repeated. "Why?"

"She was pure and good," Guy said.

Marguerite snorted. "I'm sorry," she said quickly to keep his anger abated. "But have you heard nothing about what you just said? She deceived you, she used you. She was not pure."

"She was a woman—fickle and a liar—like all women," Guy decided.

She frowned at him. "I do not appreciate being compared to Marion, especially if I am being condemned," she frowned at him. "Perhaps you should leave," she said standing and opening the door.

He just realized he had insulted her but didn't know why it bothered him. "Sir Guy," Marguerite said as he walked past. "Marion may have disappointed you, but I assure you I am nothing like her," she said as she shut the door on him.

Anne arrived to clean up the tray. She had stayed in the bedroom as Marguerite entertained Guy. "Are you going to have him in here every night?" Anne questioned and Marguerite nodded. "But why?" Anne wondered.

"We are fighting for my life and Richard's throne, Anne. And I need as many on my side as possible."

"But surely Robin will help if you ask…"

Marguerite snorted. "Robin. Ha! He is in over his head sometimes, I'm sure. In all honesty, he still has yet to realize the full extent of our little game," Marguerite said with a small smile. "Besides, I already told him to leave me alone."

"Why?"

She decided to be honest with Anne and told her about the arranged marriage, the fact Marion was alive and held contempt for Marguerite. "But Guy…" Anne trailed off.

"Doesn't know. And I promised not to tell him. Besides I want him to move on from Marion."

"Do you want him to like you?" Anne asked. "So he will help you, or because you like him?"

Marguerite smiled. "Is it so surprising I fancy him? Tall, dark, brooding, handsome."

Anne shook her head. "No," Anne decided. Marguerite changed the subject to something more lighthearted as they relaxed before the fire.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Marion waited for her chance. Robin had gone to set new traps with the other men. Eleanor and Gretchen were playing with the children while the weather was momentarily nice. She took the opportunity to find Richard's letter to Robin in his bag. The brief thought that Allan was lucky Eleanor didn't snoop through his things and discover what he was hiding passed through her head, making her feel a twinge of guilt that she was going through Robin's.

The moment, and the guilt, passed quickly though.

_My Dear Robin,_

_This note must be brief as another excursion has encroached upon us. The only means I can procure to settle the debt between us is to replace what was taken from you on my behalf. I do not take such debts lightly, especially from those whom I hold dear. It is not lightly that I have decided upon this, as I am sure there will be objections from several—John, William, Phillip, to name but a few._

_But I believe you will love and cherish_ ma fae _as she deserves. She will be able to help you in your grief and I hope you can return the kindness._

_Just remember, Robin. It does not matter how dear you may be to me. As much as I love and favor you, Robin, if I hear of any mistreatment of my Marguerite I __**will**__ finish what I started in the desert._

_Divinely Ordained Sovereign of England, Duke of Normandy_

_Richard_

Marion stashed it back, surprised by what she had read. Knowing now that Marguerite was heir to two thrones made her wonder why Richard had betrothed her to Robin. She could marry royalty. _Mistreatment of my Marguerite…_ Richard would not be pleased of their conduct if he found out.

_Robin, you fool,_ Marion chided. He was going to quickly find himself on the king's bad side if this continued. "You read it?" Robin asked behind her as the gang all returned.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Marion asked. "I am not so besotted with jealousy to see that our behavior towards Marguerite was deplorable."

Robin didn't point out that it was only his and Marion's behavior. The rest of the gang had adored her. "Why did you treat her like that? I think it is evident why I did," Marion continued.

"It's hard to explain…"

"Try," Marion insisted. She hated that there was a part of Robin she didn't know, didn't understand. Especially since it felt like he was purposely keeping it, and Marguerite, from her.

"Mainly I knew if you thought I was choosing her over you in any way you would not accept that. I chose _you_, Marion. I love you."

She grinned hearing it. "I am not so blind to the fact Marguerite is a beautiful woman. I would have liked her more if she looked less like an angel." Robin grinned at her jealousy. "Tell me what happened in London between the two of you." It had been driving her mad.

Robin reached up to grip the rafters, leaning forward slightly as he thought back. "That was before I left for the Holy Lands. We had just become betrothed before I left. I foolishly thought I would be back quickly and you would pine away for me."

Marion snorted making Robin grin. "I did say it was foolish." Marion nodded for him to continue. "I joined Richard in London as other noble's and their sons' arrived. I didn't know most of them, they came from all over England. Some from Wales and Scotland."

"When did you first meet Marguerite?"

"In London. I was chosen by Richard himself to be part of his guard because he heard of my abilities with the bow. He had his guard come to the palace in London before we left. Court was… well, everyone said it was normal. It was insane, crowded, energetic," he tried to explain. "Men and women were everywhere—talking, flirting, gossiping. Richard's arrival was always flamboyant—you can not miss the entrance of the king," he tried to explain.

"I'd imagine he wouldn't want his entrance to be missed," Gretchen smiled.

"But after his arrival, another was announced and you would have thought it was the king again the way everyone—including Richard and John—acted."

"Marguerite," Marion guessed.

Robin nodded. "Marguerite, her brother Pierre, and her brother Michel. Court simply adored the three of them. And it was easy to see why. They were all easily the most beautiful people in the room. But it was more than their looks, people basked in them. Marguerite later told me she had three marriage proposals that night alone."

"Was one of them yours?" Marion raised an eyebrow.

"I hadn't even talked to her yet," Robin said quickly.

"You were clearly besotted with her," Marion pointed out. She could tell by the look in his eye as he remembered the event. She could easily hate Marguerite for being able of putting that spark of life in Robin. Marion had the feeling, though, that Marguerite had that effect on all men, not just Robin.

"Everyone loves Marguerite. Marguerite loves everyone and no one," Robin tried to explain and saw Marion's confused look. "She loves everyone—she goes out of her way to associate with everyone. From Richard to the lowest baron she talked and made everyone smile. Even Much stuttered in her presence," Robin teased and Much blushed. "But while she doesn't discriminate in her attentions, she has yet to care for one above others."

"I'm sure she can't chose for herself who her future is with," Will spoke up.

"I'm not so sure. She has more power over her family than you would imagine," Robin said. "Later that evening, Richard had his guard in one of the parlors so we could get to know one another. As we were talking, the _Les Capets-Owens_, as everyone calls them, re-emerged. There were only a dozen or so of us at this time, so it was much easier to …"

"Drool over her?" Djaq interjected, unable to resist teasing their leader.

"She again talked to everyone, but we talked for most of the night. Richard said there was enough charm between the two of us to float a ship," Robin added with his signature grin. "There probably was. We just talked for a really long time. Then…"

Marion waited expectantly but he shrugged, not willing to share that memory yet.

"Others slowly went to bed. It eventually was just me with the siblings and Richard. A few days later, we—Richard's guard— traveled to Normandy to gather more troops, and then to France to meet with Phillip's forces. Marguerite and Michel traveled to their estate in France and we met up again in the palace in Paris."

_That _had been a completely different experience. While everyone who was titled in Britain got the respect due to them and their title, in France if you weren't one of the _Noblesse d'épée _or one of the 12 peers, your title wasn't worth anything.

It was in France he had truly realized the power Marguerite and her family held. It was enough to terrify any sane person and tempt the power-mad.

"We continued our acquaintance. Then I left in Richard's guard. We met up with Marguerite and Michel's other brother, Christophe, who had his own troops set up for this and left with Phillip's guard. That was the last I saw of Marguerite before she appeared here in Sherwood."

"Her brother Christophe went to the Holy Lands but her brothers Michel and Pierre didn't?" Eleanor asked, puzzling through the mystery that was Marguerite.

"They had their own campaigns elsewhere. Pierre was going to fight one of Phillip's other wars, I think against Prussia. Michel stayed in France until he and Marguerite returned to England. They go where they are needed." Robin laughed, "more like follow whatever whim that tickles their fancy."

"So, do you think if we help Marguerite in her work here, she'll forgive us for our earlier digression and not tell Richard on us?" Marion smiled.

(a/n: _Noblesse d'épée _= Nobles of the Sword; it's the old nobility in France)  
_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Anne set the tray down with the tea and biscuits on the table between the two parlor chairs in front of the fire. She was laying a fresh log on the fire when a knock on the door drew her attention. Marguerite was freshening up in preparation so Anne opened the door. "Good evening, my lord," Anne said as she opened the door for Guy.

Anne told herself she had to stop being surprised. Guy and Marguerite had their talks every evening. Someone always sent a message to Guy, and Guy always came. Anne didn't know how he felt about these meetings, but she hoped the fact he came every night was a good sign. Marguerite seemed to think so and Anne trusted her.

Marguerite came from her bed chamber and Anne studied Guy's reaction. She was most intrigued. He always seemed to notice the moment Marguerite entered a room and tonight was no exception as his head snapped up. The sky blue gown Marguerite had chosen highlighted her fair complexion and hair. A blind man would have been drawn to her, in Anne's opinion.

"Good Evening, Guy," Marguerite said happily as she walked in and took her chair. Guy waited for her to be seated before taking the one opposite her.

Anne stayed out of the way and observed them. Every night since Marguerite had arrived she had insisted on these evenings with Guy. For two weeks they talked about everything from Marion to Locksley and the castle. Anne marveled at how her mistress managed to get Guy to talk at all. He always arrived looking as if he was prepared to spend the entire night in silence but Marguerite managed to always draw him out of his shell.

Even if it resulted in arguments, Anne smiled.

Anne eavesdropped. She learned Marguerite didn't mind if Anne listened in since they usually talked about the conversations afterwards. If Marguerite didn't want Anne to listen, she would send her out.

"Guy?" Marguerite asked as they were relaxing. "I haven't asked before, but what is it you want out of this game?"

"Why do you always call it a game?" Guy countered.

Marguerite grinned. "What else should I call it? It is life, yes, and it use to be amusing to dabble into all of this."

Guy studied his companion. "I think you know far more than you let on. You may call it a game, but you understand that it is far more complex, far deadlier, than a mere game."

"Just because I say game doesn't mean I think of it in childish terms, Guy. This is an adult game, one I think Robin is out of his league in," Marguerite admitted, startling Guy. "I know exactly the results if I loose. What I am curious about is _why_ are _you_ playing? Why are you even here with the likes of Vaysey?"

A pregnant silence filled the room and Anne was as curious as her mistress.

"Before Hood arrived back from the war, Vaysey was the sole means for acquiring what I wanted. Even now, he has the best means of acquiring what I want."

"And what is it you want so badly?" Marguerite wondered. "The girl? The power? The land? No," Marguerite practically purred as she leaned forward. "You wanted all three, didn't you Guy?"

"You seem amused by that," Guy wondered. "Isn't it natural that a man deprived wants what was forsaken him?"

"Quite natural," Marguerite agreed. "I just am saddened by your choice of teammates is all. The game is evolving, changing, Guy. You had best reevaluate your position."

"I see that you are trying to coyly get me to your side," Guy stood.

"If you thought that was coy, we are going to have to give you a long lesson, Guy," Marguerite grinned. "I am simply saying that you are an intelligent man. If you insist on staying in this game, you may have to change your approach."

"And what could you possibly hope to gain from this?" Guy wondered.

"Gain? Who says I wanted to gain anything? I have everything I need. And most things that I want," Marguerite admitted. "Perhaps I am just hoping for a little _divertissement_. A change of pace and scenery." (_divertissement is french for entertainment.)_

Guy shook his head as he walked out. He constantly wondered why he continued to go. Especially when he usually left confused. But he had learned to expect Marguerite asking for him.

And he had stopped trying to find excuses not to go.

He would dwell on what that meant later.

* * *

_Author's Note: I was so thrilled with the 5 reviews the last chapter, I couldn't wait to put this one up! I am eager to get into the dirty part of Marguerite's character and past. (Perhaps dirty was a poor choice of words; we'll go with TRAGIC-- yes, in all caps)._

_**Crazylilreadhead** (thanks! Allan and Eleanor have a lot to discuss... he begins to understand how he hurt her. It will all be very subtle, the Allan/Nora/Tom bits. As for Gretchen and Much... there wiill be more next chapter but they are doomed for a long story arc.) **Fireheart** (there are very few people who can tell Marguerite what to do, and I doubt any of them push her around. Marguerite much prefers leading everyone else around!)** Lena** (thank you! I enjoy writting it so much, it's nice to know others enjoy reading it!) **Padme** (I hope you like this Marguerite/Guy stuff! Gretchen/Much doesn't work to well, either. Originally Marguerite was going to be called Isabelle, but somehow my critic partner and I decided on Marguerite. I think I changed it because Prince John was married to an isabel.) and **Katieee** (thank you! I adore long reviews, and yours are always fantastic! No, its not just you, Marguerite is intriqued but doesn't quite know what to do with it all. Everything with Allan and Tom is going to be subtle for some time. Allan doesn't even realize it as he bonds with Tom, not until.... well, I can't say now can I? ;) I wrote that scene last chapter speciically for all the Allan/Nora fans just to tease. They still have some problems to work out, but hope is not lost!)  
_


	32. Keeping it all in

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood or BBC. OCs and plot are mine.

_There is something about this chapter I absolutely adore. Marguerite/Vaysey scenes are fantastic to write!_

* * *

**Chapter 32: Keeping it all in  
**

Guy was roaming the marketplace as the merchants were trying to barter off their goods in the afternoon chill. He had seen Marguerite off with her companion at the shoesmith's (he wondered briefly if it was Marguerite's goal to maintain all of Nottingham with her inclination for shopping) and it strengthened his resolve in his quest.

Just as Guy was beginning to think the man he was looking for wasn't in Nottingham—it was, after all, a ridiculous assumption— he saw the back of Tuck's red hair. It stuck out just as much as his brown monk robes. Guy snaked his way around until he came upon the man of God.

"Considering the sheriff's feelings for you, it is a risk coming to the castle," Guy spoke up, announcing his presence.

"There are souls that need to be tended to here as there are in the rest of the shire," Tuck shrugged. "Perhaps more so since they live in the belly of the beast." Tuck studied the darker man. "You seem as if you have actually had a full night's sleep for once," Tuck observed.

Guy suddenly felt stalled, as if what he had wanted to talk about refused to surface. "I am sure you have heard about our newest guest." The sheriff had made sure everyone in the shire knew about Lady Marguerite.

Tuck nodded. "Indeed. I have even been blessed with seeing the woman," Tuck grinned saucily.

Guy's arms crossed in front of him. "If you weren't a man of God, I'd be worried," Guy stalled.

"Are we discussing my vows, the Lady Marguerite, or you?" Tuck pondered.

"You always just cut right to it, something the two of you have in common," Guy muttered.

"With the Lady? You seem to know her well," Tuck observed.

"And you both see too much."

"Something about her has startled you," Tuck observed. "Or perhaps it's because you are finally starting to _live_ again and that is what frightens you."

"I don't know why I continue to talk to you," Guy wondered.

"I have stopped wondering about it myself," Tuck joked. "I'll confess that you haven't been in Locksley lately, so I thought I would see if I could find you here in Nottingham."

"Checking up on me? I am not a patient, Tuck."

"Not from a physical ailment, no," Tuck conceded. "Don't be so quick to brush off spiritual ailments, Guy. What I am curious about is … why are you hesitant to talk about the Lady? I find this intriguing," Tuck confessed. "You have said before that you felt like demons were driving you mad. You couldn't let go of the Holy Lands. And yet, this is the first conversation we have had where you have yet to mention either of those."

"That's what worries me," Guy admitted.

"Because you may be acting human? That the demons may be gone?" Tuck asked. "I have to visit the cooper's widow, but I'll leave you with this, Guy: if someone or something has managed to chase the demon's away for awhile, be thankful, and use the time to see the world, and yourself, clearly," Tuck said before walking down another street.

Not exactly the advise he was looking for—not that he knew what he was looking for, exactly; Marguerite had everything twisted in his life. Nor did it answer how he should approach his nightly meeting with Marguerite that evening.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
__(a/n: following morning)_

Marguerite had the maids fix her hair twice, brushing 100 strokes each time. She then took twice as long contemplating what to wear. She always took care with her appearance; she didn't want a hair out of place with Vaysey and everyone constantly watching her. She had learned from childhood that _everyone_ watched her and her family _at all times_ so one must _never_ let others see anything less than perfect composure.

More importantly for this morning, it made her late for her meeting with Vaysey.

Vaysey had sent a message up before her breakfast even arrived that he wanted to speak with her this morning. She ate slowly, took great pains with her appearance, all in a deliberate measure of being late.

She was here under his thumb but she was following _her_ schedule, not his. Something he was coming to despise, Marguerite noticed, smiling.

Her meetings with Vaysey were always entertaining as they both attempted at playing each other, triple talking, and coding their sentences with subterfuge and smiles. She never forgot the smiles. They always resulted in Vaysey's sneers. Marguerite knew she should be enjoying it much more, she hadn't had an opponent like this in _ages_, but not even Vaysey and Nottingham could pierce through her current state. And even Anne was starting to suspect something was amiss with Marguerite.

Marguerite wondered what Vaysey could want this time. Last time he had grilled her on why she had even entered the shire. Marguerite answered it was for her health: bantering with bald, conniving men boosted her spirits.

It made Vaysey's muscle in his forehead twitch, something she found amusing. People in this game shouldn't have tells.

As Marguerite walked down the hall with only a guard behind her, she took the opportunity to think since she was nearly alone. She should have been trying to figure out how to get the shoes she had made for little Ygrainne and Tom the previous day out to the camp. But her mind couldn't focus on such details. She couldn't seem to focus at all. Her train of thought, however, soon made her realize she was in one of her _moods._

_No_, she realized. Since she had come to Nottingham on this mission, she realized, her moods were interspersed with emotion. _Real_ emotion. The realization made her stop in her tracks. She walked over to the half wall that over looked the village as she tried to think what this meant. _Don't even try to understand why, Marguerite. You can not let your walls crumble now. …not that there is anything left of the old Marguerite…_

She looked over the villagers doing their daily tasks. One figure quickly caught her eye, and she realized what was making her life—and sanity—suddenly so unclear.

Guy.

She had only known him a few weeks. This was absurd. Three weeks with someone did NOT make 2 years worth of hell go away. No one had that ability.

_But what if they did? _She pushed that thought away immediately. _Just do what it is you do best, Marguerite. This is just a new aspect of hell._

"Ah, good, there you are," Vaysey's voice rang out.

"I was just on my way looking for you," Marguerite announced. They eyed each other warily.

"I will say you don't pull the hapless routine as Marion did," Vaysey said. "A word to the wise: don't expect Gizzy to fall for your charm."

Marguerite grinned. "If you believe my charm to be on par with Marion's, why, that is like comparing your falcon to a chicken," she smirked. "I should be insulted. But poor Gisborne, does he even know the extent you are putting him in our game?"

"Oh, my dear, he knows very well what is going on," Vaysey assured her.

"Good. I hate it when someone doesn't know the rules."

"Ah," Vaysey clucked, "but _that_ is when the game becomes interesting."

"What did you wish of me? You did, after all, summon me," Marguerite asked, leaning against the post.

"It seems you have rather expensive tastes," Vaysey said.

"Are there any other tastes to have?" Marguerite asked confused.

"I think it's about time you earned your keep," he said walking off.

She followed after him with the guard behind her. The guard waited outside as she and Vaysey entered his parlor. Gisborne happened to walk in a moment later. He looked surprised seeing the two of them together—an occasion he had learned to be wary of— but what surprised him most, though, was the look in Marguerite's eyes. There were always ghosts dancing in her blue eyes, but they seemed even more haunted today than normal. "My lord. Lady."

"My brother had a beautiful falcon," Marion said admiring his bird.

"Do I care? A clue, _non_," he said with a French accent.

"Ah, _cher_, we are going to have to settle this between us," she smirked. He raised his eyebrow at the endearment. "Don't worry, I much prefer _ma puce_." (ma puce=my flea)

"See, we are friends already," he said as he indicated the desk in the room.

"I am assuming this is a letter to my father," she said as she took a seat. "I was wondering when I would have the privilege of informing him of my _wonderful_ stay here."

"Just remember, girl, your father is in a vulnerable position, too. I have his county surrounded by black knights. One false step from you and I can bring them down on him."

"You need to be more concerned with allying with my father, not overthrowing him. He could topple Richard if he so chose," Marguerite stated simply.

"Now see here you insolent brat, if I so wanted I could take out your father."

Instead of cowering with shock or fear— all appropriate reactions in Vaysey's mind— she smirked. Smirked! Guy could see the irritation dancing in Vaysey's eyes. Irritation that was usually only reserved for Robin Hood.

"If you are quite finished, I will begin my letter now," she said turning to the desk. She read as she wrote:

"_Mon cher papa._  
The journey has been simply atrocious. It makes me long for the simple but elegant roads of Paris the longer  
I was forced to journey on them. The weather has been simply agonizing and a perfect setting to my mood."

"Get along with it," Vaysey said, tired of pleasantries.

She glared at him. "I believe _I_ was writing this letter," she huffed. "After all, we don't want _cher papa_ to get suspicious now do we?" she reminded him. She turned back to her letter.

"My arrival in Sherwood was simply deplorable. Robin was far from the man I remembered doting on me in London.  
I tried to excuse his behavior in his grief, which was deep, but he refused. Can you believe such a thing? _C'est d_é_plorable_. (a/n: It's deplorable)  
I shall never forgive him. What _cher Richard _could have been thinking I can never know. But worry not, _papa_. Dear friends found me  
at the worst moment. John's friends have taken me in. _Monsieur puce _has been most kind and hospitable,"

She prattled on a bit about Nottingham before signing it. Marguerite sent Vaysey a knowing smirk. "Does that meet your satisfaction?"

"Yes, yes, that will do nicely," he nodded as she signed with one of her signets and handed him the letter.

"If you need anything else, perhaps advice on this coup of yours, I shall be in my room," Marguerite said easily.

"There is one other matter," Vaysey said as she reached the door. "There will be a party in your honor a week from today. We can't have it look as if Nottingham is slacking when it comes to welcoming one of John's favorite friends."

She smiled grandly at him, her eyes dancing with mischief. "Then, for your sake, I hope you invite every noble of any standing in the county, it will be the best party you've ever thrown," she predicted as she stormed out.

Anne was waiting for her as she walked in her room. "Are you alright?"

"He has no reason to harm me. My father, Prince John, Colin, and half of France, would be on him," she smiled, oblivious to the fact Anne didn't know who half the people mentioned were. "Don't fret. Tomorrow we will have to buy a new gown, although what we may find in Nottingham will probably not be sufficient," she frowned. "Have a maid lay out my dresses, I may have to wear one of them."

She moved to her chair before the fire when a knock caught her attention. Anne went to open it and found Guy. "I don't think she wants any company tonight, Sir Guy," Anne said. She suddenly realized that no one had actually sent for Guy, he came on his own this time.

Anne wondered what Marguerite would make of it.

He looked behind Anne to see her sitting in front of the fire. Ignoring the companion he entered. "You had to antagonize him?"

"Hello to you too, _cher_," was all Marguerite said.

"You don't seem like yourself," he commented.

"It is impossible to be like that all the time. I hope I am not disappointing you. What did you want?"

"I don't know…"

Marguerite smiled. "Then perhaps it is for the best you came. I had the cook make these sugar candies that I adore," she said offering him the plate. "Which is what started everything with Vaysey. He was told how much in expenses I was accruing, so he told me to earn my keep," she smirked.

"You have sweet taste," Guy said when he tasted how rich the candy was.

"I have the best taste," she grinned. "I picked Anne," she laughed, making Anne smile. "And I think I am picking you."

"For what?" Guy asked.

"Only time will tell. Currently, I am asking a favor from you. It will put me in your debt."

"I can not help you get out."

"I already told you I have no desire to leave," she reminded him. "Will you tell me when you leave for long periods of time? Especially if I am to be alone here with Vaysey?"

"You trust me?" Guy asked surprised.

"Heavens no," Marguerite said with the faintest of smiles. He didn't know why her honesty cut him like a knife. "I trust Vaysey more than I trust you at the moment."

"What?" That was absurd.

"_You_ never know which way you will act, which makes it impossible for _me_ to know," she explained. "With Vaysey, at least, I know he will always act in his own best interest. I know where I stand with him: to him, I am nothing but a pawn. You, _mon cher,_ you perhaps are a rook."

"So you are using me," he realized.

"I am asking you to tell me, as a friend, when I must be subjected to long periods of time with Vaysey," she said simply. "After all these nights, are we not friends?" she wondered.

"I don't know what you are, what we are," Guy said standing.

"Guy," she called out. "Will you tell me? Please?"

He had reached the door and reached out to grab the handle. She watched as he seemed to debate with himself before nodding as he pulled open the door and walked out.

"Is that progress?" Anne asked.

Marguerite grinned. "I hope so," she smiled. She had the same realization as Anne, that _Guy_ had come to _her_. She wondered if Guy even realized it himself yet.

* * *

_HUGE thanks to **Padme4000** (Ah, Marguerite is just as, if not more so, confused than Guy! But it is fun to see Guy tied up in knots. Hopefully you like the conversation between Marguerite and Vaysey!) **Katieee** (I can not wait to reveal Marguerite's past!!!! VERY excited! It will come to light in ... 5ish chapters? Its all written, but scenes keep popping up--like the Gretchen and Eleanor scene in the next chapter. I just wrote it yesterday.) and **House of Nickel** (I *adore* long reviews! Yours was simply fantastic because all the moments I adored writing with Marguerite you adored reading! I simply LOVED the ambush scene. I like Marion, but its easy to bash on her when Marguerite is concerned. Yes, Luke is actually going to be in the story. And I totally forgot about Anne in the first season--I didn't realize that was her name. And someone needs to make Guy realize his relationship with Marion was flawed. Who better than Marguerite? ;) And I hated the iccabob Crane look they gave Guy in the season 3 premier. Yuck. Need Handsome Guy back.)_


	33. Expectations and ideals

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood or BBC. OCs and plot (not related to series 2) belong to me.

_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE_: Neither Vaysey nor Guy know that Marguerite is royal. She never clarified. They just know she is a dear friend of John's, and is at least some sort of titled person who attends court. They will find out _some_ things (some things Robin didn't mention before) soon…

* * *

**Chapter 33: Expectations and Ideals  
**

Marguerite and Anne were shopping in the village when Guy walked past. "Guy," Marguerite called out. She waved him over. "What do you think?" she asked holding up a gown. "It isn't quite what I am used to," she frowned.

"It looks fine," he insisted.

"Truly?"

"Marion I recall wore this stunning red piece when we hosted a game night," Guy said and she frowned at him.

"I am not Marion," she reminded him. "I am partial to blues and greens and purples, not red."

"Then do not ask me for my opinion."

"I asked if you thought this would look good on _me_, Guy," Marguerite repeated. "Not if it was something Marion would wear," she said. "Can't you see who is before you?" she asked sadly, setting the gown down and walking onto another booth.

"Marguerite!" Anne whispered excitedly. She looked to see what the girl was happy about. "It is my Luke." Marguerite grinned and let the girl go off to see her fiancé, slipping a letter in her pocket to give to Luke, hoping he could somehow pass it on.

"Where did your girl go?" Guy asked behind her.

Marguerite held her head high, not turning around. "She went to say hello to her fiancé. She is my companion, not my slave, Guy. And she is my friend. I am happy to see her happy."

"You aggravate me."

She snorted. "You are aggravating," she said still not looking at him.

"I…" he looked at the guards, his glare sending them off to give them privacy. "My conduct was not the best."

"I know you are laden with guilt and grief, but you need to move on, Guy. You wouldn't have been happy with Marion," she predicted. "She wasn't who you thought she was," she said. "I _know_ you see that."

"I can't let go of that ideal," Guy said. "It is the only thing keeping me sane in this God forsaken place."

"Do not give up the ideal, Guy. Simply try to _find_ it in someone. You were more in love with the _thought_ of Marion than the woman. There are good people out there, a woman who _is_ your ideal, not just playacting." She let him process what she said before she continued. "Marion said she would marry you _when_ Richard returned, _when_ you killed the sheriff, _when_ you did this or that. Do you truly want a woman who will love you only on condition?"

He scowled as he looked off in the distance. "You have been here twenty days, surely you can see what this place is like."

"Then why do you allow yourself to fester here?" Marguerite asked. "You're a good man, Guy. If you weren't you wouldn't feel anything for Marion's death, and the loss of what you had hoped for. Grief shows the human heart, Guy," she said squeezing his hand. "It is humanity, but it is not weakness."

Not that she allowed herself that sliver of humanity.

"It is here in Nottingham," Guy sighed.

"No, Nottingham is intrigue, and dastardly deeds, but I believe it is humanity that will prevail. Robin Hood's men are acting for the greater good."

"I thought you despised him?"

"Don't get me wrong, Robin has fallen from my good graces," she admitted. "It was…" _humiliating_, she thought. To have been sent there and refused so publicly.

"I told you about myself," Guy said. "But you do not return the favor."

"It was humiliating," she admitted. "Happy? He was a charming lad who doted on me in London before he left. I didn't want to marry him, but resigned myself. To be so publicly refused was humiliating."

"I know," he said. "But here in Nottingham, the only way to get real power is to be the Sheriff's man."

"Really?" Marguerite raised an eyebrow. "You once told Allan that you are the men who make your 'betters' look good. No glory, no power, just work and no gratitude." She saw the surprise in his eyes. "So now I ask you, Guy of Gisborne. Are you willing to die for _your_ supposed betters? Because that is how this is going to end, and if you are on Vaysey's team that is the outcome. He will make sure _everyone_ below him—including you—dies to save his own neck. Are you willing to accept that?" she asked walking back to the castle, the guards flanking her.

Anne joined her later. "Thank you, Marguerite."

"Of course. You talk about him so much I feel like I know him. I am sorry I didn't meet him," she admitted.

"I wanted to introduce you, but since he had his, um, errand," Anne faltered since guards were outside, "he wanted to have enough time to finish."

"Tell him I said thank you," Marguerite said. She knew it was risky for Luke but she had no other way of getting letters out of the castle. And if he proved himself, it would be a means of getting those shoes to the wee babes. "When do you plan to marry?"

"In the spring," Anne said with a smile. "As long as you don't need me that is," she added.

Marguerite waved a hand. "Even if I am still stuck here you shall wed, one of us deserves to be happy."

"I saw you and Guy," Anne added. "It looked fine, until the end. What happened?"

"The usual. I told him he was a good man and he disbelieved me," she said.

"Why do you try so hard? I mean, I understand he is attractive, but he did 'kill' Marion," Anne wondered.

"He is a passionate man," Marguerite smiled. "But I can see something, something that makes my heart flutter," she blushed. "Honestly, I have never felt this way. I was betrothed several times, it is actually quite odd that I am still unwed. Richard's sisters were all wed before 16, my sister Jacqueline almost 21."

"Who were you betrothed to?" Anne asked curiously.

"First to the son of Henry, the Holy Roman Emperor, when I was born. It was hoped that a union between us would end hostilities between the Germans and my families. Sadly, he died when he was 7, though, and I was 5 so Henry still has no reason to like us," Marguerite grinned. "Then again to Ignacio, youngest son of the Spanish king, but it was canceled several years ago because of some delicate issues between Spain and France," Marguerite smiled. "Then, when Richard and Phillip went off on this war, it was decided I would remain unwed in case they needed to bargain my hand to the Saracen princes—not that either of my cousins would admit to that; they truly believed they would accomplish their goals on their own without the help of a woman," Marguerite sighed. "But I never had any attraction to anyone, it was always family politics. But this… I actually think I _feel_ something for Guy," she said surprised.

She didn't elaborate that it terrified her. She had gone for so long _not_ feeling _anything_, purposely burying her emotions to save herself. She couldn't live if she truly did feel, so she faked going through life. She knew what everyone expected, knew how she used to act, and could easily fake the Marguerite everyone expected.

But Guy seemed to be forcing her to actually feel, and that terrified her.

Anne grinned. "You look like you do, when you talk about him."

"This is new to me," Marguerite admitted. "I think I like it, even if he is aggravating a lot of the time."

"Love isn't perfect," Anne said. "You have tough times. Luke didn't want me to come to the castle. He wants to earn it all himself. I told him it was ridiculous, it would take years. And he would continue to be the provider after we were wed. I didn't want to wait another 3 years, though."

"You are young enough 3 years isn't long," Marguerite commented.

"It is to long to me," Anne said. "I think it was too long to Luke, too. He just wants to prove to his brother he is a man. He hasn't forgiven Will for several things."

"Family," Marguerite said sadly. "I hope they get over it, and learn to enjoy the time they have."

"You never talk about your family, except your nieces and nephews," Anne commented. She heard endless talk about Marguerite's _petites chous_, as she called them.

"There isn't much to say. They are …," she didn't finish. Couldn't. "But enough of this talk," she said trying to find enthusiasm. "We need something to cheer us up."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They heard the alarm and went rushing off to the north road. "Luke?" Will yelled seeing his baby brother. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Certainly not to see you. Lady Marguerite wishes for me to pass these on to you, Robin," Luke said handing him some letters, not even looking at his brother. One was addressed to Robin, one to her father William, and one to John.

Robin opened the one addressed to him.

_It may interest you to know that the ball in my honor is being held  
the end of this week. I have had Vaysey invite all the nobles from  
your shire to Nottingham,so the roads will be more than busy._

_Make the best use of it.  
--M _

_PS If I manage to get these out of the castle, please send these others on for me._

"It looks like we are going to make a lot of money this weekend, lads," Robin grinned. "We'll pass on her letters," he told Luke.

"Why is she asking you?" Will asked concerned. "If you get caught…"

"I know the risk," Luke countered, ready to leave.

"Wait, you just got here," Will said.

"I only came to deliver those," Luke said. "I may again, if the Lady has use of me."

"But why?" Will asked.

"Anne asked for my help, and I was happy to give it," he said.

"Anne? Wait, _the_ Anne?" Will asked. "From when you were children?"

"Yes, not that it's your business."

"Of course it is, you're my brother!" Will stammered in shock.

"So much for _brother_. You didn't even have the decency to send word you were married. You would chose to live across the world," he pointed out. "It was one thing when you chose Robin Hood over your family, and look what happened."

"Luke," Will said, reaching out, but Luke pushed him off.

"Don't, Will. If Lady Marguerite has any more messages I'll find you," was all he said walking away. "Not all of us have forgotten the road to Scarborough."

Djaq laced her hand in Will's to comfort him. "Brothers," Allan said. "I'm not being funny, but they don't listen," he told Will in sympathy.

They returned to the camp. "A ball in her honor? She must be thrilled," Marion said.

"Marion," Robin warned.

"Sorry, I'm trying," she frowned.

"Won't most know to avoid Sherwood by now?" Tuck asked thinking logically.

"The sheriff reroutes his passengers," Eleanor spoke up.

"He started with Count Fredriche, then did the same with Harold and others," Gretchen remembered.

"Where does he reroute them?" Robin asked.

"He changes it," Gretchen said. "Fredriche went several miles west."

"Harold went nearly half a days journey south," Eleanor added.

"We'll split into two teams, then," Robin decided. "Marion, Will, Djaq and I will watch the roads to the west of Sherwood. Allan, John, Much, and Tuck will watch the south," he said.

"What about the ones who come through Sherwood?" Marion asked.

"We'll have plenty of traps for them," Robin grinned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marguerite was happy when Guy joined her again that evening—and again without her sending anyone after him! It was becoming _his_ habit to come to her now. He couldn't be too upset with her if he did. To keep the peace, she talked about anything and everything light hearted. Marguerite certainly knew how to keep guests entertained. She didn't want him to even think about Marion that evening.

She considered the fact she got a grin out of Guy after all this time—over a fortnight—a good sign.

She was also terrified by how affected she was by that grin.

Anne had all of her gowns out the following day as they looked over her wardrobe. "Normally, I would wear something like this," Marguerite pointed to an elegant blue gown with purple laced through to show her signs of nobility. She was one of only about half a dozen people who could wear signs of purple. "But, I think on this occasion, I don't want to allude to too much. I am going to shock them enough as it is, Marguerite grinned.

"Blue is a wonderful color on you, though," Anne said thoughtfully studying the fair complexion and white blond hair of her mistress. "I think any of your gowns would look gorgeous on you."

"But I don't want to look simply gorgeous. I need to make Guy think. I can work the crowd well enough for Vaysey in a burlap sack," Marguerite drawled. "I _want_ Guy to _notice_ me."

"But," Anne asked looking at the new dress Marguerite was considering. "Do you want to risk it? He could end up thinking about Marion all night."

She eyed the dress. "I know, that is my fear. But… nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?" she said, deciding to be bold. "We'll have the tailors take this to make it more to my liking. The cut isn't to my taste, but considering this is Nottingham and not Paris…"

"I'm nervous about this. I'm nervous whenever the sheriff is involved," Anne said.

"You came to the wrong town, then, dear," Marguerite smiled.

"Well, I met you. It was the blessing of a lifetime. I'll get the tailors."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Work took all the outlaws, including Marion, to various drop offs and villages so Gretchen and Eleanor decided to act while the weather was still manageable. Barely. They bundled up Ygrainne and Tom warmly till Tom looked three times his normal size and was immobile.

They first stopped at the storage shed Robin had Will build when they returned from the Holy Lands. They were storing the goods Marguerite had brought with her, and what little they had salvaged from Gretchen's garden. It was only a few bushels or so, but it would be enough to serve their current purposes.

With Tom strapped in securely against Eleanor's front in the harness Will had made, and carrying Ygrainne on Gretchen's hip, the two women handled the heavy load of vegetables between them. "Who do you think we should go to?" Eleanor asked.

"Hester would have the best yarn, but she despises us."

"Not you, only me," Eleanor pointed out. "I'm the one with the bastard child." The despicable woman had gone out of her way to make sure Eleanor knew what she thought of her. At least she didn't resort to throwing stones, Eleanor thought, although Eleanor was sure the idea had crossed the despicable woman's mind a time or two.

"Well, she certainly didn't do anything to help me when Gideon was trying to kill me," Gretchen argued. "Then again, Annie might have some."

"Annie," both women laughed as they trudged to Locksley. The weather had taken a turn for the worse, winter settling in heavy amongst them. The camp, to their surprise, was warm and comfortable with all the work Will had done to it lately. Eleanor wondered if he had expected them to arrive at some point.

"Why do you still flirt with John?" Eleanor asked.

"I know he remains impassive, but he will warm up to the idea soon," Gretchen insisted stubbornly.

Eleanor decided to change the subject. She knew Gretchen's reasoning, and more importantly she understood her underlying sadness and anger that was the basis for her reasoning. She thought Gretchen was wrong, but didn't argue the point. Plus, if they talked about men, Gretchen would probably ask about—

"What is going on with Allan?" Gretchen asked.

The one subject Eleanor didn't want to talk about. "Nothing."

"Come on, Elle. You can tell me."

"I know, I just meant there really is nothing between us. He hasn't even brought up the idea of marriage since before Marguerite arrived," Eleanor confessed.

"Maybe he's just waiting for the right time?" Gretchen offered.

"Wouldn't that have been, in an ideal world, before we had a child together?" Eleanor grinned making Gretchen laugh. Eleanor changed the subject. "You already asked Will to help us?"

"He said he would have them finished tonight," Gretchen nodded happily, readjusting the blanket around Ygrainne's feet.

They arrived at the widow Annie's house and knocked. "Gretchen? Eleanor?" the woman said surprised. "Come in, you must be cold."

"We came to barter," Gretchen said as they set the basket down in relief. "Do you have any wool left over?"

"I have a few skeins, yes."

"Would you be interested in a trade?" Gretchen asked, keeping the hopeful note out of her voice. She knew that one should never show desperations in negotiations.

Annie looked over the vegetables they were offering and nodded as she grabbed the wool yarn. The three sat before the fire talking as Ygrainne played with her friend Jess.

By the time the girls made it back to camp, the outlaws had returned. "Here you go," Will said handing Gretchen several knitting needles she had asked for.

Gretchen gave Will a kiss on the cheek. "They are perfect, thank you!" Gretchen said happily, handing Eleanor half of them.

"What do you need them for?" Robin asked.

"Knitting," Gretchen replied like it was the simplest thing in the world, making Eleanor laugh. Ygrainne was tired after her play date and took a nap like Tom. Gretchen and Eleanor used the time to get started as they rolled the yarn into balls and then began to knit, talking amongst themselves as the outlaws planned.

"I think Robin's upset," Eleanor observed.

"Should we knit him a cap to cheer him up?" Gretchen teased.

Eleanor smiled. "Sadly, we will barely have enough for the socks, caps, and mittens for Tom and Ygrainne. A green cap would look smart though, don't you think?" Eleanor teased as they giggled.

Their needles flew as they tried to make up for lost time. Everything had been lost in the fire, obviously, but it was the setting in of winter that made both women want to work quickly.

Djaq moved to sit between the two women and watched as their needles clicked. "I have never seen this," Djaq commented.

"Really? Your mother didn't knit?" Gretchen asked curiously. Sometimes Eleanor and Gretchen felt incredibly ignorant around the outlaws, especially when discussing the Holy Lands since Gretchen had never been out of Nottinghamshire, and Eleanor had only traveled a week's long journey within England.

"We have weavers who make beautiful garments. They are filled with such color," Djaq reminisced. "I would sometimes sneak down to see them weave, but my family did not do this. Is that a sock?" Djaq wondered at what Eleanor was doing as the mass began to take a recognizable shape.

Eleanor nodded and handed it over to Djaq to study. They worked until it was time to eat the evening meal and then again when everyone else had long go to bed, they sat around the fire kept low in the Much's kitchen. It provided just enough light for them to see by as they worked.

"You are right, Robin did seem upset," Gretchen commented as she finished the sock she had been working on. She didn't doubt Eleanor's power of observation.

"He'll talk to Marion about it. She doesn't let things fester with him," Eleanor grinned. Whispering seemed too loud so they worked silently together. It mirrored life in the castle when they would be working side by side, usually serving, but unable to talk to each other. They had learned other ways of communicating, and even just silent companionship, to help past the time.

Eleanor finished shaping the crown of the hat, showing the pattern to Gretchen before she stitched the side up, turning it into a proper cap. She set it aside with the socks and peeled off her worn socks, tucking her feet under her for warmth as she darned the socks. It seemed she had spent most of her life darning socks because she spent so much time on her feet.

They finally finished and would get a few hours sleep before the sun rose. Gretchen had slipped into bed as Eleanor found something to drink first. Gretchen studied her friend. She would never admit it, but she was insanely jealous of her best friend. Everyone could see Allan was still crazy about Eleanor. Everyone except Eleanor, that is. She could understand her friend's hesitation—trust was such a fragile thing, especially with Eleanor.

But as she watched Eleanor slip into bed, Allan lifting up the sheets so she could get in under the covers close to him, Gretchen wished for one moment that it was her. Not snuggling next to Allan, just to _have_ that moment. If she could have someone care for her like that and still care for Ygrainne, Gretchen would die a happy woman.

But she didn't expect both.

* * *

_Is everything really this smooth between Allan and Eleanor? _

_HUGE thanks to my wonderful reviewers!  
**House of Nickel **I was saddened by the lack of Luke, too. I tend to incorporate numerous characters (I even brought Tuck in in my first fanfic long before they announced it for season 3). I imagine Tuck and Guy striking up this odd, inexplicable relationship-almost-a-friendship. And I am SO happy you loved the bantering! I laughed out loud as I reread it, and I enjoyed it even if it is more difficult to write. Guy is slowly evolving and becoming more human (everything is very subtle with Guy, Allan, and Much...) **  
katieee **I added this bit with Eleanor and Gretchen thinking of you (and all my other Allan/Nora fans). Most of the story for the next few chapters will be Guy/Marguerite, but we will still see the camp occasionally! I love that you are still enthusiastic about this story. Thank you!!!!  
**Padme4000 **I appreciate reviews--late or otherwise! Thanks! And I could see Vaysey perfectly in my head as he said 'a clue: non.' Vaysey is just an awesome character to write when I have time to. I will definitely have to write more Vaysey/Marguerite banter! I have one scene, I just don't know where to put it.... and Vaysey doesn't know she is noble... we'll find out what exactly he knows, soon. There are a few surprises for Guy and Vaysey coming up at the party!!  
_


	34. A Jealous Guy

Disclaimer: I do not own robin Hood. Plot and OC's belong to me.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: Sorry for the delay in this update. I was waiting to see if I would get any more reviews (only 2 last chapter!) and then my computer crashed. Most of my work was saved (Thankfully!) but I did loose an important scene that was dealing with **Marguerite's past**. Definitely back up all your work!_

_Blue Foundation was an inspiration to the ending of this chapter. I love scenes between Vaysey and Marguerite but they are so difficult to write (capturing the right tone with the banter and all). _

_Some modern day lingo at the end, but trying to phrase it in 12__th__ century vernacular would probably ruin the moment._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 34: A Jealous Guy**

Marguerite carefully locked her necklace up, fingering each piece lovingly as she slipped it off her neck. She wouldn't dare let Vaysey set eyes on them even if it tore her heart to part with them. She slipped herself into the gown; Anne and several servants helping her to get in and stay in. Others dressed her hair, placing in the jeweled decorations from her jewelry box. "Well?" she asked Anne.

"I don't know what Marion looked like, but I think you have to be the most stunning woman in the world," Anne said in awe. "Helen of Troy."

Marguerite laughed. "Let's hope Guy thinks so." She stood, the skirt of the blood red gown spreading out as if taking a breath now that she was standing. It had taken a lot of work to find enough fabric to make it into a full skirt. The bodice shaped her like a glove, showing of her curves. She picked up her gold coronet and expertly fit it on her head.

She found the guards waiting to escort her down to the ballroom. She reached the door and found herself pacing before going in. So much was riding on this. If Vaysey wasn't happy with how she worked the room, the value of holding her as a hostage would disappear. Equally important, for a reason she couldn't explain, was to make an excellent impression on Guy. One that would make him forget all about Marion.

"I know you are not staring at me," she told the guards ogling her. They immediately went back to staring at space. "God may have given you a pair of eyes. _I_ can take them back," she threatened. "Besides, if you think you have it tough, try walking _in_."

Guy had been sent to find out what was taking her so long, and had hidden himself in the shadows watching her. He was thankful he was in the shadows since it hid his amusement from any observers as he watched Marguerite chastise the guards. No woman had peaked his interest like this except Marion. But Marguerite was certainly not Marion. She was upfront about her role in this game they were all playing.

_What are you playing, Guy? What do you want?_ He asked himself not for the first time. He drank in the site of Marguerite while he had the opportunity. Here no one could see him ogle the lady but once they were both inside the ballroom they would both been under the hawk-like eyes of Vaysey.

After drinking in his fill he returned inside to tell Vaysey Marguerite was approaching.

Marguerite gave a nod and the guards opened the doors for her. She glided in, a smile in place, as everyone inside stopped to watch her grand entrance. "Ah, our guest has arrived," Vaysey said and everyone nodded their heads in reverence. They may not know the extent of her family but they knew she outranked all the country nobles. None except Vaysey had ever even been to London.

"You are too kind, Vaysey," she said brightly. "I am most happy to meet all of your peers," Marguerite said easily.

A man approached and bowed before her. "Ah, Lord Evan," Vaysey said, staring at Marguerite's crown more than the man. "Lady Marguerite." A wave of his hand had musicians playing and Evan escorted Marguerite to the floor. They were joined with other couples as a dance began.

She laughed at all of his jokes, paid attention to all of his stories, and doted on him during the two dances they shared before moving on to another noble and plying him with equally flattering attention. She subtly kept track of all the signet rings in the room to mark who was a Black Knight and who wasn't.

"Gizzy, you don't dance?" Vaysey said. "I think our little champ has danced with everyone but you."

"Now you want me to dance?" Gisborne asked mortified.

"Look at how she works the room! We may have underestimated our little prisoner. Just look at how everyone fawns over her."

"So she can work a crowd," Gisborne said. He had watched her all night and was a little disappointed at seeing her pay so much attention to everyone else.

Vaysey tutted. "Now, now, Gisborne. Tonight is to show off our little jewel. And a marvelous job. We may have further use of her."

That caught Guy's attention. "For what?"

"We'll see."

Guy waited until her current partner bowed low before her and, seeing Guy behind him, scurried off. "I believe you just frightened off my dance partner," Marguerite frowned. It was the only frown she had worn all evening and it was directed at him. _Marvelous_ he thought sarcastically. "You had better take his place, I refuse to be left standing awkwardly in the middle of a crowd," Marguerite said expectantly.

"I doubt you could ever look awkward," he said as he took her in his arms. "It seems Hood had fun terrorizing our guests as they traveled here."

"Am I suppose to be surprised?" Marguerite asked as he led her around. He was graceful and knew how to dance. That didn't surprise her. What did was the enjoyment she got from being in his arms. _Don't think, don't feel, all it will take is one crack…_ "You look even more upset than usual, though. And Vaysey seems to glower at me more than usual," she smirked.

"I think you know quite well what it is that took us by surprise," he accused.

"What? Me?" she grinned. "Your saying little me surprised the big bad Black Knights?"

"Whose crown are you wearing, Marguerite?" he demanded. How could he explain his tone? Vaysey told him to find out, but his anger boiled up inexplicably. "Is it your father's?" He asked, although he already knew it wasn't. The mere thought of her wearing another man's insignia ignited a reaction within him he couldn't explain.

"Why on earth would I wear the coronet of my father's estate?" she asked confused.

"Because you are the lady of Canterbury, daughter of the Earl," he said. She was entitled to wear her father's coronet. "But you don't wear his crest, so whose crest are you wearing?"

She simply stared at him. "What has gotten into you, Guy?" she asked. "Why shouldn't I wear my own crest?"

They stopped as soon as he heard that. "You are wearing the crest of the earl of Kent." He refused to even acknowledge she may be married _now. _

"I _am_ the earl of Kent," she explained. It was the only explanation he could come up with, other than a previous husband. But to have her admit that it was her own estate…

"That's absurd…."

She frowned at him. "And to think it was such a lovely evening up until now," she frowned. Again. She had frowned at him twice in 5 minutes. She turned away before they could draw attention to themselves as she went to say farewell to the guests. The sun was starting to rise and everyone was beginning to retire.

Anne woke up when she heard Marguerite enter. She went to help her change, beginning with her hair as Marguerite sat at her desk and wrote down the names of the Black Knights she had met that evening. A knock on the door had her shoving the paper into her jewelry box as Anne opened the door. Guy strode in.

"It is late, Sir Guy," Marguerite said. "I'm surprised you have finished telling Vaysey about me already," she said.

Guy seemed to pace back and forth in her parlor. "Vaysey didn't seem nearly as surprised as I was, or as I expected him to be."

"Why are you taking this so hard?"

"How the bloody hell do you have lands of your own when all I have is a landless title," he spat out angrily.

Guy watched as she frowned as she approached him. Her blonde hair was cascading down her back. Even without some intricate hair knot, the simpleness of her hair being down was stunning—a cascading river of white gold. "You are trying to manipulate me against the sheriff. You are just like Marion was."

Marguerite glared at him. "Yes, I am fighting for my life, I am not above playing this arduous and conniving game. At one time in my life, it was most entertaining. And yes, I think you can do better than the sheriff!" she huffed. "I think the only similarity I share with Marion is that I see something good in you, Guy. But while Marion may have manipulated that part of your soul to her own ends, I can honestly tell you that I am in this game whether you are on my side or not. I am playing this game _on my own_. I do not expect anything from you, Guy. And I am beginning to not expect anything _of_ you," she added. "If all you can see looking at me is Marion, another person toying with your affections, then you are deaf, dumb, and blind."

He stormed up to her but she held her ground. "That's the problem," he said. He looked at her tonight and _didn't see Marion_. He should have been reminded of her all evening in that goddess-like gown Marguerite had worn, but, he realized, for the first time that the demons were at bay.

Before he did something stupid—like pull her to him and steal a kiss—he stormed out, leaving Marguerite confused. "What was the problem?" Marguerite asked aloud. She turned to see Anne in the doorway who looked just as confused. She let Anne take off her gown as she mulled over the conversation in her head but couldn't come up with anything.

She dropped off the sleep as Anne grabbed the slip of paper and went to meet Luke. Marguerite and Anne had discussed that if Luke was able to come back soon and take another message to the outlaws than he could also take the shoes Marguerite had ordered for baby Tom and little Ygrainne. Anne didn't question the affection and attention her mistress had for the children; Marguerite constantly talked about her own nieces and nephews so Anne assumed Marguerite simply loved children.

Marguerite avoided all of Anne's questions about her family anyways. Anne had stopped asking as her questions seemed to agitate Marguerite, pushing her further along a dark cliff. Anne was frightened what would happen if Marguerite fell off that cliff.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx__  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Allan felt Eleanor slip from bed only a few short hours after having fallen asleep. She really needed to sleep more, he thought sleepily. He listened as she checked on Tom but judging by the fact she moved on meant Tom was still sound asleep.

Nora was generally the first one up in the morning and had developed a routine. A routine he listened to now as she stepped out for a few minutes. She returned and poured the nearly-frozen water into the pot after she added another log to the embers, stirring the flame till she had a strong blaze.

She returned when Tom first began to stir and he felt her sit softly on the end of the bed as she began to feed Tom. Nora use to do it in private outside but with the cold weather she had to settle for doing it before everyone else was up. Allan watched through his lashes, pretending to be asleep.

He still couldn't believe everything. This certainly wasn't how he planned on his return from the Holy Lands. He still couldn't believe he was a father. And Tom seemed to be growing so fast, Allan was afraid he would come back one day and find him already walking and talking and (God forbid) chasing after girls.

Well, like father like son he supposed.

Gretchen was the next to stir. Unsurprising, considering their life in the castle. He always wondered when they slept. The two women were stirring in the kitchen so that when the outlaws were all awake they would have warm water to wash with and something warm to eat and drink.

His thoughts soon turned to Greta. He was fond of her, like a brother would be. And he was worried about her attempts to entice John. Not that John was a bad fellow, but he couldn't understand why.

Gretchen and Nora stepped outside. He continued to ponder what was running through Gretchen's mind. He would have to ask Nora. She would know. He already knew that Nora noticed Robin was upset last night. It was the same reason he was upset. He didn't doubt Nora would figure it out soon. She saw and understood more than most people. He would ask her why Greta was shunning Much.

Much stirred as Allan was pondering. The image of Much's face when he discovered Ygrainne came to mind and Allan nearly grinned. It must have been what he looked like when he discovered Tom.

_Wait_….

_Bloody Hell. _

"Are you just going to laze about all day in bed?" Eleanor teased Allan as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"The thought crossed my mind. Only if you stay with me," Allan smirked as he pulled Eleanor down on top of him.

"Allan," Eleanor laughed. He whispered something in her ear making her blush. "Just see if I share my bed with you tonight," she threatened as she pushed herself up. "Between John and Tuck there isn't going to be any food left, you had best hurry or forage for yourself."

"Your breakfasts are always better than Much's," Allan decided getting up.

"Hey!" Much said offended.

Eleanor and Gretchen kept sharing looks as everyone puttered around in the morning and seemed relieved when everyone was finally leaving. "ey, what are you up to?" Allan wondered.

"None of your business," Eleanor insisted, practically pushing him out.

"Not very subtle Nora," Allan grinned.

"It has nothing to do with you," Eleanor insisted.

"I'm hurt," Allan pouted.

"You'll get over it," Eleanor promised with a grin. He pulled her away for a minute.

"I think I know what Greta is doing, and it's ridiculous."

"And why would it be ridiculous?"

"Am I right?" Allan asked. "I'll tell you why Robin was upset yesterday and you tell me what Greta is doing."

"No deal, now go," Eleanor insisted as she went back inside. Allan sighed and went off with the gang to secure more funds.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I thought they would never leave," Greta murmured.

"I want to help!" Ygrainne announced. Gretchen handed her a bowl to stir. "When do I get to open my present?"

"Tonight," Gretchen promised.

"Is this right?" Ygrainne asked.

"I hope so," Gretchen grinned. They were trying to throw a surprise celebration as a late Christmas celebration and wrapped the new mittens, socks, and cap up for Ygrainne to open up. Since Djaq didn't celebrate Christmas, though, they wanted to make something special for her, something to remind her of home. They had subtly asked questions all week from the outlaws to get an idea of what the food was like in the Holy Lands.

Besides, they had finished their first secret project. They just had to find a way of sneaking it into the castle.

"Will Robin get angry we are using some of the supplies?" Gretchen wondered. "I used what was left over from my own cottage as much as I could."

"I hope not," Eleanor said. "I mean, he wouldn't throw out 2 women with children to survive in the forest on their own," she pointed out. "Besides, Djaq disobeyed him in making black powder for his birthday. He didn't get angry," she remembered.

A few hours later the alarm sounded, startling the three girls. "Is everything okay?" Ygrainne asked.

"Of course it is," Gretchen promised. "You watch Tom for a minute."

"Are you robbing? Can I help?!" Ygrainne asked.

"You can help by protecting Tom, okay?" Eleanor asked. "Make sure he stays asleep." Eleanor and Gretchen grabbed their cloaks and snuck out.

A minute later they saw Luke waiting for someone to show up. He looked as if he was bracing himself for another confrontation with his brother. "Luke?" Gretchen called out. He seemed relieved to find the two of them. "I have another message for Robin to pass on," Luke said holding up a letter.

"Perfect!" Gretchen and Eleanor said together. "Come back to camp, it's just us," Gretchen insisted. They led him back and he seemed relieved to find Will wasn't there. "Can you give this to Robin when he gets back? Marguerite needs it passed on to Prince John."

"Certainly. We are having a celebration tonight, would you like to join us?" Gretchen offered.

"I don't think so… thanks, though," he said quickly.

"Could you get this to Marguerite?" Eleanor asked as she took out several parchments from her things.

"Sure," Luke nodded eagerly. "Marguerite asked me to pass these on. For Tom and Ygrainne," he said as he pulled out two packages.

Gretchen took them and looked at Eleanor in surprise. She had felt through the bundles and discovered they were shoes. "We can't…"

Luke shook her head. "Marguerite told me if you try to deny the gift, she will simply buy a new pair for each day of the week," Luke grinned.

"But…" Eleanor said in shock as she took the one for Tom. "How can we repay her?"

"I think you just did," Luke said holding up the parchment.

"I don't even know if it will help her, I mean, Lady Marguerite has been in the castle for over 2 months," Eleanor insisted.

"It was a good idea," Gretchen complimented.

"I'm going to go back and find Anne. Thanks," Luke grinned as he finished the biscuits and tea.

"Don't worry, Luke," Gretchen said. "Whatever your Anne is doing with Lady Marguerite has got to be loads easier for her than working for Griswald," she encouraged.

"Just don't get caught," Eleanor cautioned as Gretchen kissed him quickly on the cheek before he left the camp. "You know, you almost seem relaxed around him," Gretchen commented. She was finally comfortable around the gang, and that took weeks for her to feel comfortable enough for anyone but Allan or Gretchen to touch her.

"I'm trying," Eleanor said. "It is easier with time. I just can't seem to help this natural tendency…"

"Elle," Greta smiled, "I understand. I think I would have behaved the same way if my family was like that. I'm just saying I'm happy for you. You are getting braver, you have Allan, you have Tom," she sighed as they returned to working on the surprise.

"You are still flirting with John," Eleanor pointed out. "He still gets along great with Ygrainne." Something seemed to make Gretchen even more upset. Eleanor tried to think of a different topic. "If you think our love life is complicated, I know someone's who's is completely tragic," Eleanor decided and shared with her the story of Father Tuck as they cooked.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Marguerite unrolled the parchments and grinned. "Those smart, kind girls," she grinned as she looked over the detailed maps. Each parchment showed a different level of the castle. Each level showed details of every room, servant's passages, and secret passage ways. "Anne, I think my estimation of Hood's gang has just gone up," she said happily as she studied them. She pulled the one of the level with her floor to the top.

"Are you planning an escape, Marguerite?" Anne asked curiously.

"Perhaps, once I am done here," she admitted.

"Don't you know enough to tell John, though?" Anne asked curiously.

Yes, she did. She could tell John all about Vaysey's attempts at stealing the throne and making John a puppet king. She knew most of his conspirators. _So what is holding you back? Rule of combat: get out while you still can_. "Soon," was all Marguerite said.

She locked them inside the chest and pocketed the key. "I think I am going to go for a walk," she decided. She slipped on the jacket as she walked out her door, the guards automatically trailing her. Anne was by her side and they chatted as they made their way into the village.

"Shopping again?" Guy's voice drawled behind her.

She glanced over her shoulder. "What else would you have me do?"

"Snoop about the castle," he shrugged.

Marguerite rolled her eyes. "If you think I am going to lower myself to snooping and eavesdropping," she chided. "I don't know what Marion did, but I have told you plenty of times I am not her. Nor do I operate the same way as she. Marion was in over her head, as Robin is now. The question is, are you in over your head, Guy?"

"Now what are you trying to say?"

"You are all going about this wrong. John is not a stupid man, contrary to popular beliefs. For all your thirst of power, you don't understand the game. John is patient—he is second in line for the throne, and the heir is a mere infant. How hard do you think it will be to challenge for the throne with Richard's lust for war?"

"Why were you acting strangely before the party," he said startling her with the change of subjects. "You have always been vivacious. I didn't think you could be anything else."

A sad smirk graced her features. It seemed so out of place. "A part of me adores and needs the excitement and entertainment of court, crowds. Another part—equally important—wants peace and solitude. Surely you can understand that, Guy. It is impossible to be happy all the time." _Any time_, she mentally corrected.

"You seemed … unhappy over the party."

"Of course I am happy," she said. "Who isn't happy to act a train monkey on command?" she added. "Don't try to pretend it was for my benefit. We both know what Vaysey wanted out of the party. He got what he wanted, too. All the shire thinks him now rubbing elbows with the highest of London society, John's right hand man since John simply _dotes_ on me," she said snidely.

Guy shook his head. "You are a difficult woman to understand."

"Good. I am trying to be honest with you, Guy," she said. "And that means telling you I understand what the sheriff wants, and I will perform like he wants."

He was startled but just ignored it. "I am trying to be your friend and be honest with you Guy. You could at least tell me if I am making any headway," she finally spoke up.

"You know I am here under orders."

"So Vaysey told you to come to my rooms every evening?" she huffed.

"For someone who is so outspoken about the 'game' you seemed surprise," he said. "Marion didn't let on she knew."

She frowned at him. "I am not Marion," she reminded him. "For starters, do I even remotely look like her?" she challenged. She was as fair as Marion was dark. She was also taller as the top of her head came to Guy's mouth. "And for all your talk about wanting power," she snarled because in their conversations he had confessed that is why he worked with the sheriff, "you don't even know what _power_ is, _cher_."

"And you do?" Guy smirked.

She simply smiled at him. It was her greatest weapon, he realized, at it was beautiful. "I have more power in my pinky than you could ever dream of attaining with the sheriff."

"Then why are you here?" Guy countered. "If you have as much power as you boast, why not gain your freedom? Leave Nottingham?"

"Freedom?" she repeated. "Freedom to do what, Guy? To go home simply to be forced to marry some other stranger? Simply because he wants my power? To play the intrigue expected of me in court? No, I am having just as much fun here," she smirked. "I'll stay as long as I am having fun. Don't disappoint me, Guy," she said as she walked off to her room.

Guy watched her leave. _You are a fool, Guy_ he told himself. Yes, Marguerite seemed to be keeping the demons at bay, but he knew he couldn't have her.

Unless the sheriff could convince John to let him have her.

_You may be right, Marguerite, but this is the only way_ he realized.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marguerite was redirected to the Sheriff's study. "A worth wile party," Marguerite said as she walked in, the guards remaining outside.

"You sound surprised. Did you doubt your host could pull off a party worthy of such a guest?" Vaysey questioned from his throne-like chair. The high back and arm rests were clearly meant as a subtle message of his ambitions.

"Ah, _cher_, it was a compliment, take it as such," Marguerite grinned as she walked around. "Now to what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting? Another letter? Another theatrical performance? Perhaps you want someone to witness me kissing your signet ring?" Marguerite drawled. "I would suggest Lady Cordelia. She is the biggest gossip in the entire shire." Five minutes with the woman and Marguerite knew everything of importance about all the other nobles.

"Most would cower to be in my presence alone," Vaysey pointed out. "No guards are your friends here. Not even your companion. She belongs to me, her loyalty can be bought. Yet you don't cower, instead you flaunt and strut like a peacock."

"For the record, I do not strut. I glide," Marguerite corrected him as she took a position standing beside his chair. "I suppose this is where I should apologize," Marguerite admitted.

"Really?" Vaysey asked amused.

"I suppose this is where most would apologize for not cowering before you," Marguerite clarified. "I think you'll find apologizing is a foreign concept to me, however. I do not tend to act or say anything I regret later," Marguerite laughed.

"You insolent brat. You think you can manipulate the rules here with your beauty and sass. Will it work? A clue: No. You will end the same way all of my problems end. Six feet under."

"Robin Hood excluded, right?" Marguerite grinned. "I'm not afraid of you or your stolen power. I see right through you. Perhaps that is why you dislike me so," Marguerite said thoughtfully.

"You have upped your game last night," Vaysey pointed out snidely, referring to her presenting herself as the Earl of Kent. "A most opportune moment to announce your new tactics."

"If you wanted to know my game, all you had to do was ask, _ma puce,_" Marguerite smirked. She leaned closer, leaning down to whisper to Vaysey. "I'm taking it slow, feeding this flame between us as I shuffle the cards of _your _game. And in just the right time, in the right place, suddenly I will play with _my _ace," Marguerite smirked as Vaysey attempted to remain passive but couldn't stop the tick from emerging in his temple.

"Battles don't matter, my dear. We'll see who wins this war at the end," Vaysey promised.

Marguerite grinned as she walked towards the exit. "I suppose this means you will now be bringing you're A game," Marguerite smirked as she opened the door. "_Perfect_."

She closed the door before Vaysey could respond.

_

* * *

_

_100 reviews!! Thank you so much! this chapter is longer to make up for the long time between updates. POLL ON MY PROFILE for season 3 of Robin Hood.  
_

**_Padme4000_**_ (Thank you! Vaysey won't find out about her family connections until after... after what, you'll have to wait and see! But now they know more than Robin because Robin has no clue about her being an Earl.) and **Leafy** (Wow! Thank you so much! I work hard on my characters to make sure they are fully developed and have their own story. I want people to believe they are real and could exist in the story I put them in ^_^)_


	35. Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood. Plot and OC's belong to me.

_I haven't received any reviews in over a month! I know people are reading this and even voting in my poll. Please review! It keeps the author from despair.  
a long chapter! The ending scene came to me suddenly, and I thought it was an interesting way to start hinting at Marguerite's past..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 35: Rescue **

"Marguerite?" Anne asked, watching her stare at the fire, fingering her necklace. Anne had never gotten a good look at it but she knew there were several rings on the gold chain. Anne was now nervous because Marguerite had been out of sorts since her encounter with Guy that afternoon. She knew Marguerite well enough to know that her melancholic moods overpowered her. If Anne didn't know better, she would think that all of the vivaciousness Marguerite had around Guy, the sheriff, even Robin, was an act.

When Marguerite didn't hear her again, Anne looked to see what had fascinated Marguerite so much, but couldn't see anything but flames.

"We have been here nearly 2 months," Marguerite spoke up, nearly spooking Anne.

Anne nodded, happy to see Marguerite was at least speaking. When she fell into these dark moods it terrified Anne. "Are you bored of Nottingham?" Anne asked lightly.

Marguerite gave her a small smile. "Bored? No. One place is truly just as well as any other."

"What do you see?" Anne asked curiously.

"A story my brother once told me, how in the pagan times they burned the bodies to release the soul to join the ancestors," Marguerite shrugged.

"That's horrific!" Anne said scandalized.

"Dead is dead," Marguerite told her. "What happens to the body is inconsequential. The body can linger on long after the soul is gone," Marguerite said darkly, and that's when Anne _knew_ that the vivacious Marguerite, the one everyone loved, really _was_ an act, and it broke the young woman's heart.

A knock on the door prevented Anne from saying anything. She didn't know what she should say. "The sheriff wants to see your lady," the guard announced.

With a small sigh, Marguerite stood. "Let's see what the bald-headed maggot wants, now. Probably the keys to my earldom," she smirked.

Anne followed a step behind to study the lady. She saw how Marguerite had immediately gone into character: the playfulness, the banter, the smiles. If she hadn't been living with Marguerite for these pastseveral months she never would have guessed at the darker side of her nature.

"Anne," Marguerite stopped suddenly. She pulled the girl close and glared at the guards who backed up a step. She whispered, so softly Anne could barely hear her, "perhaps now would be a good time to try the passage in the sanctum. Scurry back to the map and try to find your way through that passage to the sheriff's inner sanctum," she said and louder announced, "I will be expecting tea when I return." Anne nodded, turned, and rushed back up to the room for the map.

Anne was glad that no one thought to put guards on her. It was easy to find the map and she held her breath as she scurried along the hall to find the entrance. It was tight, moldy, and filthy, but she was able to make it quickly to the other end. She found herself at the door that led to the inner sanctum as she heard voices filter in. Anne didn't want to open the door and expose herself, but her curiosity was starting to get the best of her. _Surely there is a peep hole, servants are notoriously nosey,_ she thought to herself. Finally she found a sliver of light and was able to see into the room.

Marguerite glided in to find Guy and Vaysey were already there. "Ah, I see the blonde viper has finally graced us with her presence."

"Ah, such eloquence, lord sheriff," Marguerite sighed. "It's a wonder John didn't make you his jester. Now, what have we here?" she said peering at the map curiously.

"I thought you should have an understanding about what we discussed earlier about your father," Vaysey said.

Anne glared, remembering what Marguerite told her about the long, detailed plans Vaysey had for her father. Anne's blood boiled but Marguerite simply ogled the man as if he was insane. "Surely the details don't escape that pretty head of yours," Vaysey added.

"I have a head for details. I am simply puzzled by your logic," Marguerite said sounding completely confused. "I see you have all your forces strengthening your position on the southern coast—and yes, I can see you think you have my father surrounded," she added. "I still say only an imbecile, _ma puce_, would conquer rather than convert. _C'est la vie,_" she sighed.

"So what do you see wrong?" Guy asked, earning a glare from Vaysey who obviously didn't appreciate the assumption she was right and Vaysey was wrong.

"First, you are basing your whole fortification on the assumption that Richard is going to return to England. Second, you are also basing your assumption that he will come in through the south. Thirdly…" she didn't get to the third point as crashes were heard outside as guards rushed around. One opened the door. "My lord, Hood and his gang have been spotted…"

"Inside the inner sanctum," Robin finished from behind the guard before knocking him out. "Redecorated? Really, Vaysey. Spend all the money to redecorate. What was wrong with your basic black?"

As Guy called for more guards, the rest of the gang emerged. Marguerite seemed to eye both sides and simply sighed, shaking her head.

"I think we'll just take what we came for," Robin said moving towards Marguerite.

"You didn't want her before, Hood. Why do you want her now?" Gisborne demanded.

"How could a man not want this?" Hood said gesturing towards Marguerite who was sending him a death glare. He knew he would have to talk fast once they were finished here.

"_No one_ is doing anything to _my_ hostage," Vaysey shouted. "Not until my use for her has finished."

"Not that I don't _love_ being fought over," Marguerite drawled, "but don't I at least have a choice in whether I want to be rescued?"

That made everyone stop. Anne had to stifle back a laugh at everyone's dumbfounded expression. "Well, as interesting as this evening has turned out, I believe Anne has some tea waiting for me. I'll leave you with some food for thought, then, Sheriff," Marguerite said strolling past the dumb-founded gaggle of men.

She heard several yells behind her, calling after her, as guards swarmed towards the chamber and a fight ensued. She hoped Robin and his gang were able to escape—although, if they were captured then what the hell were they thinking of in the first place?

Anne was washing her face in the basin when Marguerite walked in. "I think I might keel over from laughter. Their faces, Marguerite!" she laughed and Marguerite couldn't hold the laughter in any longer.

Marguerite finally plopped down in one of the chairs. "I do have to give Robin credit for coming in when he did. I don't want to give the sheriff too much advice. I'm suppose to be saving Richard's throne, not selling it off."

"At least you still remember that," Robin said behind her.

Marguerite sighed. "And here I thought it would be a pleasant evening."

"What the hell is going on? I am trying to _save_ you," Robin said. "But you are having plans with the sheriff, spending your evenings with Gisborne. Whose side are you on, Marguerite?"

"Do you play chess, Robin?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Robin demanded. Before she could explain, Guy was opening her door, sword drawn. "I thought I heard voices," he said.

Before either could move, a dagger landed in the wood above each of their shoulders. "Enough," Marguerite shouted. "Out. I made my choice, Robin. You had your chance. Remember what you said? _I won't marry you._ Move on. Get out." Marguerite hated making herself sound like a jilted lover, especially in front of Guy, but he couldn't know about Marion.

Robin glared at her and then at Gisborne. "Guy, let him pass this once," Marguerite sighed.

"Give me one good reason why I should," Guy asked, not taking his eye off Robin.

"I'm asking you, please." She turned her back on them as she returned to sitting before the fire.

"Aren't you worried about the sheriff killing you when he thinks your usefulness is over?" Robin demanded.

Marguerite spared him a bland look. "He can't kill what's already dead, Robin. Go before I change my mind and ask Guy to kill you."

Glaring at each other as Robin slipped out of the room, Guy decided _**not**_ to think about why he didn't try to kill Robin. He resheathed his sword and looked at Marguerite, whose back was to him. She really hadn't moved. Marion would have been all over him, begging and pleading for mercy on the pretense of giving Robin a fair trial, or not to let Robin's murder poison Guy's soul, or something other nonsense. Marguerite simply asked and trusted he would follow.

Why the hell did he follow?

Marguerite seemed to be in her own world, Anne watched her mistress afraid, and Guy seemed dumbstruck and at a loss at what to do. With a sigh, he closed the door and sat himself down in what had become his regular chair. "If he humiliated you, why did you want his life spared?"

"I simply don't want to see him die in front of me."

"Why did you choose to stay? To send secrets out to Robin?"

Marguerite looked over at the dark knight. "I would have had him rescue me, then. He certainly was able to get past your guards well enough."

"Then why stay?"

"I told you as long as I was having my fun here, I would stay. Why? Did you _want_ me to leave? With Robin?" she asked in shock.

That made him jerk in surprise. "What? No!" he said quickly. "I just don't know why you would choose to stay."

"Why do you stay, Guy?"

"To get what I want," Guy finally said.

Marguerite smiled as Anne brought out tea. "Exactly."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She wouldn't come?" Gretchen repeated as they told Marion, Gretchen, and Eleanor what happened.

"Stubborn, willful woman!" Robin said angrily.

"You seem to attract them like flowers do bees," Tuck observed. "Did she give any hints as to her reasons?"

Robin shook his head. "No, but in her room she said she was still working on saving Richard's throne, although I don't understand her methods. She asked if I play chess." He frowned in confusion.

Tuck seemed to puzzle over that. "It could mean that she has a strategy. Chess is a game of kings, and we are playing for a king."

"Then why not say she had a strategy?" Much asked.

"Well, if Robin found his way in, she probably figured someone else would, too, and overhear her conversation," Gretchen decided.

"I think there was a clue," Eleanor said. "I wish I could talk to her," Eleanor sighed as she finished bandaging Allan's arm after frowning at him for getting hurt. "But I'm not surprised she decided to stay."

Everyone—including Allan—ogled her. "What?" Eleanor asked confused, leaning into Allan unconsciously.

"Why would she stay?"

"Like Tuck said, I think she had a strategy when she arrived here in Nottingham, and whatever it includes means getting close to the sheriff. Maybe you should try a one on one conversation with her instead of an ambush," Eleanor suggested. "Or get to her companion. She would know what's going on."

She strapped Tom on using the cloth contraption that held him close to her body but allowed her hands free. Will had managed to make it for her and she was so grateful she nearly hugged him. She followed Gretchen outside wanting to talk something over with her friend. "If we can't get to Marguerite, we could get to the servant's gossip," Eleanor told her. They both knew that kernels of truth existed in the mountain of gossip, and that servants always knew more than the masters gave them credit for. After having worked in the castle for so long they also knew how to discern those kernels out of the mountain of gossip.

"You can't go," Gretchen pointed out. "If you would watch Ygrainne, I could go. I still have connections inside the castle." People who wouldn't think it odd for Gretchen to be asking for the latest gossip.

"I'll watch her," Eleanor promised.

Gretchen studied her friend. "You alright, Elle?"

"Just… sometimes I think I made a mistake. Being here, I mean," Eleanor said, surprising Gretchen.

"But, I thought you wanted to be with Allan?" Gretchen asked confused.

"I do. I stayed, didn't take Tuck up on his offer, because this is the only way I can have Allan…" Before Eleanor could explain more, though, Allan's voice called out behind them.

"What are you two conspiring?" Allan asked behind them, earning glares from both of the women. "I'm not being funny, but those looks always lead to trouble."

"Ah, Elle, Allan thinks he's figured us out," Gretchen teased Allan.

"Ey, I think I know at least one of you well enough," Allan smirked making Eleanor smack his shoulder.

"Do you really?" Eleanor countered heading back inside with Gretchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anne, I think today we should convince Vaysey that we want to see the country. It is insufferable to be stuck in this one city," Marguerite sighed. "It has been 2 days since Robin's appearance, hopefully he has calmed down some."

"By 'we' you mean 'you,' right?" Anne clarified. "I doubt I could convince Vaysey the sun rose in the east."

Marguerite laughed. "You underestimate yourself, _cheri_. Have faith in yourself, especially if you wish others to, too. Now," Marguerite said as she poured herself a cup of wine, "I think…" she was cut off as a knock sounded on the door.

It was late afternoon, too early for Guy's visit. Anne opened the door to reveal a servant. "Anne, there is a carriage from Prince John arriving! I thought your mistress might want to know," the serving woman said happily, thinking the news would please Lady Marguerite and some reward would trickle her way.

Anne shut the door to tell Marguerite. Marguerite had taken her cup of wine and walked into her parlor to look over the map of the castle again. "Marguerite, Prince John's carriage has arrived in Nottingham," Anne said hopefully, praying a visit from her cousin would cheer her up.

All the blood drained from Marguerite's face as her glass of wine splattered on the stone floor. "Marguerite?!" Anne asked worriedly rushing up to her mistress.

"Is it John himself? Or one of his men?" Marguerite's voice trembled out.

"I… I don't know, I'll find out," Anne promised as she led Marguerite's pale, trembling form to a chair.

"It's fine," Marguerite whispered to herself. "It's not like before…"

**flashback**

_Her nerves were completely shattered. Not even the mulled wine the servants tried to coax her with helped her nerves. _

_Marguerite looked out the window. It was just a few short hours until sunset. The evening meal was nearly prepared, she would hear back soon. Her messenger understood her orders very well: return with news in 2 days or his entire family would be turned out._

'_He will laugh at you and your insecurities, Marguerite' Marguerite whispered to herself. 'But if he is laughing at you, it means he is alive and well, and the nightmare was just that: a nightmare.'_

_The horrible pain that had taken her so suddenly that she fell to her knees in agony. _

'_Let this all just be a dream,' Marguerite whispered again. She couldn't even contemplate the worst case scenario; it was incomprehensible for him to be dead. _

_She was going mad waiting on news, though. _

_Just as she was about to leave her room and go for another walk in an attempt to pacify her nerves, she heard the one noise she had begged and pleaded not to hear. Women and men screaming in shock, in pity, in desperation._

_Marguerite's cloak fell limply to the floor. 'Just don't look outside; if you don't look it won't be real…' Marguerite tried to rationalize. 'Not real, not real…' It couldn't be…_

_Marguerite found herself facing outside even though she didn't remember turning around. The people of the manor house had fled out to meet the morbid parade now marching towards her father's estate. Leading the procession was John, and that's when she knew she couldn't fool herself._

_Women were keening, their mournful wails echoing across the glen, as they wailed as the fallen lord was being escorted back to the estate. Dust was kicked up from the horses and the mourners both as women tore at their hair, the men removing their hats in their own attempts to both remain stoic and express their surprise & grief. _

_She couldn't bring herself to look at the corpse in the wagon. She looked everyone but at him. The world was spinning around her, she couldn't feel, couldn't sense anything. If she looked, it would be too real, too inescapable. _

_The drape fell back over the window as Marguerite simply remained frozen in place. John had been in the front of the procession. John, dear John, who always delivered bad news in person…_

_She wasn't thinking, wasn't processing. Her feet moved of their own accord, her mind wasn't thinking, it was lost inside herself. As dead as his corpse._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_John cursed his brother Richard and his cousin Philip. Of all that had fallen on his shoulders, this was the impossible. He couldn't begin to imagine how to tell her this news._

_He knew he had to tell her and soon, she would surely have heard the commotion, but he found himself taking his time as he approached the hall that led to her suite. He would sooner go off to the Crusades with Richard than have to tell Marguerite this news, news certain to kill his favorite cousin._

_He turned the corner and found her obviously making her way to the parlor downstairs. They simply stared at each other. Marguerite's face was expressionless, still; her_ _frame straight as a board as she stared at her cousin. _

_John looked haggard. He was only 2 years older but felt like he was 2 decades older. He wished he could just turn away, have someone else do this. Their father, certainly, only Lord William was unable at the moment. Richard and Phillip always went to war but didn't deal with these painful, personal consequences. _

_Consequences he now had to deal with._

"_Marguerite," John said softly. He had no idea what to expect from his favorite cousin._

"_No," Marguerite's voice rasped out, ordered, pleaded. _

_He realized she already knew._

~*~*~*~*end flashback*~*~*~*~

Anne rushed back inside trying to find Marguerite. "Marguerite?" Anne called out softly.

She entered the bedroom to find Marguerite was sitting on the floor beside her bed, her knees drawn up to her chest.

"It's not John," Anne said softly.

"Even if it was, I should have expected him to come and check on me," Marguerite said, her voice sounding like her usual self. "I should have anticipated John somehow trying to evaluate what I am doing here. Let me guess, Lord Jasper?"

Anne nodded as she watched Marguerite stand and splash water on her face. "Guy was right behind me," Anne whispered. Marguerite looked around the corner to see Guy sitting in his chair. "He said he would escort you down to meet with Sir Jasper. I think the Sheriff wants to parade to him that you are perfectly fine…" Anne trailed off since 'fine' seemed to be the exact opposite of Marguerite's composure at the moment.

But with each passing moment Anne could _see_ Marguerite's walls building until nothing remained of that heartbroken woman she walked in on. "I think I will change into my blue and gold gown, then," Marguerite decided. "It happens to be one of Jasper's favorite," Marguerite grinned. "Tell Guy I will be a few minutes," Marguerite told Anne as she rang for some servants and poured herself another glass of wine. Anne was amazed to see Marguerite's hands were steady.

"You changed for this man?" Guy asked when Marguerite emerged.

"Good afternoon to you too, _cher_," Marguerite sighed. "Really, Guy, we are going to have to work on your pleasantries."

"I am pleasant," Guy insisted, irritated. "I just didn't realize you already were acquainted with Sir Jasper," Guy practically spat out the man's name.

Marguerite grinned at him. "Ah, _cher_," Marguerite laughed. "I happen to know Sir Jasper very well. And I am very happy it is him and _not_ John, so let us go and not keep dear Jasper waiting."

"_Dear_ Jasper?" Guy repeated as Marguerite walked out. "How well do you know him?"

"I know his family was displaced with the Norman invasion—much like yours, right?" Marguerite said knowingly. "He has ambitions that are greater than his reach. He is loyal to those who are loyal to him," Marguerite added. She would wait and see if Vaysey tried to buy or bribe Jasper. She knew for a fact that Vaysey couldn't pay what Jasper wanted. Only the king—or in John's case, acting regent—could give Jasper the power he wanted.

Marguerite strode past the guards who opened the door to the inner sanctum for her. "I see you are obviously not going to let Robin get the best of you since you are back to using this room so soon," Marguerite greeted the sheriff. It had only been 2 days since Robin's attempt at rescuing Marguerite.

"What happened to pleasantries?" Guy whispered to her making Marguerite fight back a laugh.

"I believe that was your first joke, Guy. I'm most impressed," Marguerite whispered to him. "Sir Jasper, it has been some time since I last saw you. I thought you only came to Nottingham every on Thursday mornings?" It was currently Wednesday afternoon.

"Special circumstances required me to come today on Prince John's behalf," Jasper said, nodding slightly.

"Well, as you can see, Nottingham's hospitality is certainly fit for London socialites," Vaysey spoke up. "The evening meal should be prepared by now. Griswald!" Vaysey called out. The housekeeper opened the door for the army of servants who carried in platters of mulled wine, cheeses, and various meats.

"I see you don't suffer from a poor selection of food, Sheriff," Jasper dead panned as the fourth platter of meat was laid on the table.

Marguerite listened to Vaysey and Jasper talk as she filled her platter. She had no appetite after her panic attack, but forced herself to eat. "I have made every attempt not to come to Nottingham more than I have to. Especially with that Hood that seems to be constantly underfoot. How do you stand it here? John is worried with Hood that it puts your safety in jeopardy, my lady," Jasper spoke up.

Marguerite saw out of the corner of her eye Vaysey staring at her, so she chose her words and tone carefully. "Hood has proven to be entertaining. Otherwise this would have been a dreadfully boring excursion into the country, I'm afraid. But you can obviously see how well Vaysey runs his little shire, Jasper," Marguerite gestured to the table.

"Little?" Vaysey sputtered into his wine.

"Now, to be fair, it is the fifth most profitable shire in the kingdom," Jasper grinned. "Although I do feel it lacks a certain … atmosphere. You must really get to court again soon, Vaysey. John insists upon it."

_With his head on a pike, I'm sure,_ Marguerite thought and grinned. "I will concede that for the fifth richest shire, it is not as bad as I feared."

"Fifth?" Vaysey asked. "Nottingham is third behind York and Canterbury."

"You are forgetting Kent, _ma puce_," Marguerite grinned. "Did you forget about my little earldom?" She was amused to see his vessel twitch for the briefest of moments in his forehead again.

"Then that would make us fourth," Vaysey insisted.

"I'm afraid that honor goes to Derbyshire," Jasper spoke up. "I just returned from Derbyshire just last week, quite an impressive estate."

"Ah, hah," Vaysey drawled, forcing a smile as dessert was brought out.

Marguerite was walking to her room when Jasper stopped her, pulling her into a room. The guards waited outside but left them alone.

"I am under orders to drag you out of here bodily if I have too. And after that display of Vaysey's during dinner I have half a mind to toss you into John's carriage and put Nottingham so far behind us, you will be half way to France by morning."

Marguerite glared at Jasper. "You _really_ should not forget _who_ you are and _who I am,_" Marguerite cautioned. "You would be _nothing_ if it wasn't for John. He may have sent you here to check on me, but it will take more than just you to get me out of here if I am unwilling."

"And are you unwilling? What could you possibly have to stay for? Between my meetings with Vaysey and your excursion here for the past several months you have more than enough to tell John. He is only concerned for your safety… my lady," Jasper added as an afterthought. "And if I feel you have to be taken from here, John will more than agree with me."

"My cousin may be overprotective, but you would be dead before we reached the door," Marguerite promised. "If John trusts you as much as you think he does, then you have had to have heard enough about me to know that is not a false promise."

Jasper glared at Marguerite, frustrated. "And what do I tell your cousin regarding why you are still here?" he demanded.

"You are creative. Invent a reason. I think I can bring Guy to our side," Marguerite said honestly.

Jasper sighed. "I have been here for years, and I tell you that is a lost cause. So long as Gisborne thinks he can achieve his goals with the sheriff, he will never switch sides."

"His loyalty can be bought, yours was," Marguerite said snidely as she watched Jasper's mouth twitch like a fish out of water for a moment. "What could you know? You are here in the mornings only long enough to get that stamp. I have been here every moment of every day for months. I tell you, Guy does not belong to someone like the sheriff. He has more honor and integrity than that."

"And yet, he is working for Vaysey and I am the one working for John," Jasper pointed out.

"I am not going to debate the man's character with you," Marguerite said. "You are to leave as soon as you get Vaysey's stamp and return to London. Tell John all is well, and he best trust my judgment," she spat out angrily. "See if you can do that simple task and I won't tell John about your insubordination," Marguerite ordered as she stalked out.

Guy was waiting with her guards, glaring at Jasper as he emerged after Marguerite. "Oh, honestly, get your minds out of the gutter, all of you," Marguerite snapped. The two guards immediately went back to looking at the wall; Guy continued to glare at Jasper, however.

"Jasper has just told me he is leaving by first light," Marguerite said, walking off towards her rooms.

Anne had tea and biscuits waiting for her. Marguerite had just relaxed in her chair when a knock was heard, announcing Guy. He strode in and just stared at her. "Why did the thought of John's arrival upset you?" Guy asked.

"What?" Marguerite asked surprised, wondering how much Guy had seen.

"I was just wondering, since you seemed upset at the thought of Prince John being here. Why?"

"John, dear, dear John," Marguerite sighed, leaning against the back of the chair. "I love John, would be deliriously happy for his company, I was just so shocked…John is always…" Marguerite studied Guy's face.

"You and John have an romantic understanding?" Guy demanded.

Anne stifled a laugh, making Guy frown. "I fail to see the humor in Marguerite using me …"

Marguerite cut him off. "Heavens no! There is nothing like that with John and I," Marguerite shuddered. "I was unattached the moment Robin refused to marry me," Marguerite promised and something, a tension in Guy's chest, loosened.

"Then why do you call John such a dear? The way you talk about him…"

Marguerite studied Guy carefully. "I can't say, Guy… I trust you more than I ever have, but you could very well use this against me even though I haven't ever done anything of the sort to you."

"If you trust me, how could you think something like that?" Guy asked.

"Because your loyalties are still owned by the sheriff; they aren't to me, as much as I would like them," Marguerite admitted boldly. She watched Guy's surprised reaction, hoping it was a pleasant surprise. "John is very dear to me, he is only 2 years older than I am."

"It is more than just age," Guy insisted.

Marguerite took a deep breath, and decided to go for it. She knew the worst case scenario if Vaysey learned of this. "John is my cousin," Marguerite suddenly burst out.

Guy stared at her as if some creature was sitting in her place. "But then… Richard is…"

Marguerite watched him struggle to accept this and she was worried this was a bad idea. "Yes, it means Richard is also my cousin," Marguerite agreed.

Guy stood up and Marguerite detected anger and resentment, confusion and something else. She prayed it wasn't hatred.

"Does Vaysey know this?" Guy demanded when he was half way to the door.

Marguerite shook her head. "I don't believe so, and I have no intention of telling him myself." She couldn't control what Guy would do with the knowledge.

Guy nodded and walked out of her room, leaving Marguerite to think over what she would awaken to the next morning.

_

* * *

We are **so** close to learning Marguerite's past! only 1 more chapter till the big revelation!_


	36. Rock Bottom

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood or profit from this writing. Only OCs and post-season 2 plot belong to me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE/WARNING** this chapter is darker than what I normally write, but it is a natural progression of where Marguerite has been heading for some time. This chapter is **RATED M **just to be on the safe side.

* * *

**Chapter 36: Rock Bottom**

Unsure what to expect after dropping half of her heritage on Guy, Marguerite hoped for the best—that he wouldn't betray her—but planned for the worse. She and Anne followed Guy around all day for over a week using the secret passageways Gretchen and Eleanor had drawn for them to see if he told Vaysey, or anyone else, what he had learned about Marguerite.

A week of spying confirmed her faith in Guy was true: he didn't say a word about her to anyone. It also revealed the fact Vaysey despised her nearly as much as Robin Hood. Marguerite wasn't surprised, but she was insulted. She wanted Vaysey to hate her _more_ than Robin.

Marguerite woke up the next morning refreshed. She even felt a new bounce in her step. Her faith in Guy wasn't wrong, and she felt that not only did she understand how she felt about him, but that he might even return the feelings.

Sometime, through all of her long thinking, Marguerite decided to give it a try. Guy was responsive to her, and she thought she might be able to convince him to join her. To love her. She pushed all doubts away. For the first time in nearly 2 years she was feeling like her old self. It scared the hell out of her, but she felt a small presence telling her to go for it.

_Of course, you could be mad as a hatter for trying this_… the thought was sobering, and the thought that if Guy refused her… well, that idea nearly shattered her resolve. She couldn't imagine what would happen if Guy refused her, still nurtured love for Marion. Marguerite had never wanted a man, not like she wanted Guy.

_Come on, Marguerite. In all these months here, you have seen a change, a real change, in Guy_ she reminded herself. He spared Robin's life. He came to her willingly every evening to talk and have tea. _He_ sought_ her _out. He seem to listen and accept what she had to say. And she looked forward to _his_ company, his companionship.

_Is it so wrong I want to feel alive again? Feel loved and love someone? _She wondered. Her spirits renewed again, she was walking down the corridor when she spotted Guy. He dismissed the guards he was briefing, and then dismissed her guards when she approached him. "Guy," Marguerite said happily.

"You look … chipper, today," Guy observed.

"I am feeling optimistic," she agreed.

"Why do I have the feeling you are going to ask me something?" Guy asked, raising an eyebrow. She was about to say '_yes! A personal question_' but he continued, "Marion acted just this way when she was manipulating me into something. Usually time away from her guards so she could, I assume, run off to Robin."

Something inside shattered, the shards cutting her deeply. "Marion?" Marguerite repeated. "Marion, Marion, Marion!" she said angrily, surprising Guy. "Dear Lord, is that all you see when you open your eyes? Have I ever _once_ asked for you to send my guards off? Have I ever betrayed your trust in any way? I even _chose_ to stay here with you, Guy!" she said furiously. "I am so tired of these comparisons to Marion!" she yelled, glad they had privacy. "Can't you see _me,_ Guy? I am not Marion, nor do I appreciate the constant comparison between us from you, from _every_ bloody person in this despicable shire. Can't you see _me,_ Guy?" She leaned forward and startled him as she leant up to captured his lips in a kiss.

It was soft and passionate, but most importantly, Guy thought, it was sincere. He remembered when Marion had launched herself at him. It had felt so right at the time, he thought, but had been reluctant and sloppy, as if her mind was occupied elsewhere. Marguerite was passionate and demanding but so giving. It was so very different, how could he even make a comparison with Marion?

"Marion," he whispered as she pulled back. The softest of whispers but it went directly to her heart and shattered the single piece left, the piece she wanted to give to Guy.

She quickly wiped away the tear that fell down her cheek. Everything just stopped. If after that, giving him everything she felt, he still thought of Marion, than she lost. The ghost of Marion was more powerful than she. She didn't know how to fight against memories, ghosts, hauntings.

She had been failing for 2 years, stupid to think she could win now.

"Goodbye, Guy," she said, quickly kissing him and then turned to return to her room.

She sat at the desk and stared at the parchment. She wiped away the tears that couldn't stop falling. "Marguerite?" Anne asked fearfully.

"Get out," Marguerite barked the order.

"But…"

"_**Now**_!" she yelled, choking back a sob. Anne was frightened, she had never seen Marguerite so distraught. All of her moods, her good and bad moments, had never been this bad. Anne left her in peace wondering what could have happened to make Marguerite look so utterly defeated.

Marguerite penned a letter to her father, detailing everything she had yet to tell him about Nottingham and the Black Knights. _Trust Robin, papa. I wish I had and had simply come home when I sent Jasper back to John. Now I will never see my little ones, or you, and I wish you to forgive the folly of my decision for I know it hurts you just as deeply as it does myself… no, worse since I have long been incapable of feeling. I can no longer go on here and I tire of this charade called life. I have no strength left—real or imaginary. So I send my last thoughts to you, mon cher papa. Know they are of the love I have for you, the little ones, and my dear, dear departed one._

She wanted to console her father that she was nearly happy at the thought of being reunited with them but that would tear his heart.

_Let my estates be divided amongst the girls, especially my darling Genevieve. It is my wish for my dear one to be well looked after and cared for. I fear they are all going to be so burdened with titles but I know you can help them navigate the waters. They will be better off than your first children, I pray._

She sealed it and placed it inside a tube. She took off her necklace and looked at the signet rings she always wore. They were all that was left, she kept them guarded close to her heart, never daring to let Vaysey see them. She didn't allow even her own family to see them, they wouldn't understand her morbid need to keep them close. She took her own signet rings off, adding them on to the collection at the end. _Right where they belong_ she thought morbidly as she slipped those inside the tube as well.

She went to pen the letter Vaysey would see addressed to her father. She knew it had to be just right.

_Mon Cher Papa,_

_As delightful as Nottingham has been, I find myself wishing to spend the beginning of Spring with my little ones. I am leaving and shall rejoin you and the family shortly. I am afraid with the rash of bandits and outlaws roaming the forest it makes travel difficult and dangerous, but my mind is set. No one shall dissuade me from rejoining you. Not even Robin Hood himself! _

She called out for Anne. "I hope you forgive me for my outburst. I took my hurt out on you, and I apologize. You have been nothing but kindness and love to me here. If I may, I ask one last thing of you."

"Last thing?" Anne repeated frightened. "Marguerite, what is going on?"

"I need you to take this to Robin. It is essential that he delivers it to my father. My father _must_ get this, Anne. For so many reasons. Will you do this for me?"

Anne nodded. Marguerite kissed her cheek. "A letter to Robin is enclosed," she added handing Anne a pouch filled with money. "Be happy with Luke," she ordered as she grabbed another letter and walked out.

Marguerite walked in after the guard opened the door for her. She found Vaysey feeding his falcon. "I give in," she announced boldly, no tremble in her voice, only resolve.

"What?" Vaysey asked. "Do my ears deceive me?"

"You win," Marguerite repeated. "I want out."

"Out? My dear girl, there is _here,_ in Nottingham, and then there is where _I decide_ others go," he said.

She handed him the letter she had written to her father, what was essentially her death warrant and they both knew it. There was no going back from this but she didn't have it in her to care.

He read it over. "Oh, I think I underestimated your talents. Tis a pity you were not more inclined to help us. Shall I miss you, though? A clue," he shook his head as he handed her the sealing wax. She hoped he didn't notice she had changed signet rings, the first signal to her father something was wrong.

Guards were called in and grabbed her arms to lead her out but she jerked her arms free. She walked freely into this, she would walk freely out. "Out of curiosity, why the change of heart? Couldn't get Gizzy to admire that pretty face of yours?"

Marguerite wouldn't admit to it. "Does it matter to you? I died 2 years ago. If anything, I should be thanking you for doing me a favor."

"I knew there was something wrong with you," Vaysey shook his head. "And your act of martyrdom will even secure my hold over Hood once John learns his precious lady friend was their latest victim. I will have every royal force in England rooting Sherwood for him."

She may be dead—in every way that mattered—but she'd be damned if she didn't get the last word. She _was_ a Capet and a Plantagenet, after all. "One last piece of advice, Vaysey. A knight may take out the queen, but this," she gestured to the fake letter to her father Vaysey was holding, "is far from checkmate."

Guards led her out to her carriage. Anne had been ordered to pack her things and her trunks were being loaded into a carriage.

Without looking back, she left Nottingham.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Anne raced through the corridor, following the carriage out the window as it made its way out of Nottingham. Marguerite couldn't be gone!

She rushed out of the steps of the castle and was running towards the gate when she ran into Guy.

"My lord!" she said horrified. "Please, don't stop me, I am on an errand for Marguerite," she said quickly.

"What errand?" Guy had been looking for her since she ran off. He had taken some time to think and get things in his own head straightened out, but couldn't find her now.

"She…" she choked. "She asked me a favor."

"Favor? Why are you being cryptic?"

"She is gone," Anne said.

He looked at Anne like it was a sick joke. "Don't try to make me a fool, Anne. If this is her way of …"

"She returned to her rooms, I have never seen her so defeated. She gave me this errand, and left to talk to the sheriff. Guards told me to pack her things, she was leaving." Not wishing to waste time explaining what she didn't understand, Anne rushed past Guy and out of the gates.

Guy's heart race as he entered the castle. He had to take a few minutes to get himself under control. If he went in and Vaysey saw he was upset over the news it would ruin everything.

Guy walked in Vaysey's parlor. "Was there anything else you needed of me, my lord, before I leave?"

"Leave?"

"I haven't been to Locksley for some time," he said.

"Ah, perhaps it is best you go," Vaysey said.

"What?" Guy asked, pretending to sound surprised as he bit back the bile rising in his throat.

"Simply that your prior assignment is no longer a concern of ours," Vaysey said.

"Marguerite?" Guy asked confused.

"She is returning home. See that this is sent to her father," he said handing Guy the message.

"Where is she really going, then?" Guy asked trying to sound curious.

"Does that part matter?" Vaysey said. "The roads are notoriously treacherous with outlaws. I am sure she will meet some unfortunate accident before leaving Nottingham. I must say I am surprised, though," Vaysey tutted. "I didn't expect her to give in so easily, practically beg for the end. And you," Vaysey turned to Guy. "Bravo for not falling for her charm and pretty looks. Didn't know you had it in you. Don't tell me its because you are still stuck on that corpse called Marion," Vaysey shook his head.

"One woman is equally as treacherous as the next," Guy said dismissively, unable to process everything. Marguerite _begging_ for this? Surely not. "I'll send my best man to deliver this," Guy said. "Until tomorrow," he said as he left.

His heart raced as he quickly made it to the stables. His horse had already been saddled. He had to make it look like he wasn't in any hurry to leave so he casually rode out of the village.

He broke open the letter after he was out of town and read it. He knew it was tailored for her father, and he could see what Vaysey may have had planned. Stage an accident that would make it look as if Marguerite was attacked and killed as she was robbed.

Anne had seen the carriage head south so he headed that way as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was the first day in the week since her conversation with Elle that Gretchen was able to put their plan into action and sneak into Nottingham to hunt down Marguerite's companion. As she made her way through the woods, Gretchen heard someone behind her and stood behind a tree to find Much following her. "Much? What on earth are you doing?" she demanded.

"Following you," he said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Why?" Gretchen asked confused.

"None of us should go off alone."

"That's absurd, I am the safest person to send into Nottingham. I am not exactly on the sheriff's bad list, and no one in the village wants to kill me. Well, unless the mercenary Gideon is roaming around but I heard the sheriff hung him. So why are you …" he pushed her behind the tree, pressing close to her as they tried to be small, as someone's running footsteps approached. She was so surprised by the closeness that all she could sense was Much, forgetting all about the possible danger approaching them for a moment, simply enjoying his closeness.

Anne raced through the forest, yelling. She had never met Robin in her life, only heard stories about him from Luke and Marguerite. She wouldn't be able to tell him from Adam except for the tag he and his gang all wore.

Finally someone jumped out in front of her. "Who are you?!" she demanded.

"Much," the man said as a woman stepped out from behind a tree.

"Prove it," she said as she watched the man managed to keep an eye on her and glare at the other woman.

"What?" Much asked confused, wondering what was going on and angry at Gretchen for revealing herself when they didn't know what the situation was.

"Prove to me you are Robin Hood's man!" Anne yelled. Much showed her the dog tag. "Thank God. I need Robin!"

"Look behind you," a voice said. "I'm Robin."

She was so relieved she could cry. Instead she ran up and handed him the missive. "It is from Marguerite. She is in danger, and I don't know if Guy can help her."

"Guy? Danger?" Robin repeated, nodding to Much who went to get the others. "Take a deep breath and explain everything," he insisted as the others arrived.

"I'm Anne, Marguerite's companion, friend. She returned to her rooms, I had never seen her so defeated. Ever. She had just given up! She kicked me out and wrote this letter to her father. She asked me to make sure you deliver it to him. She said it was my last favor to her," she added.

He opened the letter wrapped around the tube that was addressed to him.

_Mon Archer,_

_Forgive me for using this term now, everything—all my anger and embarrassment—seems to pale in comparison, so I can lovingly call you Mon Archer again. Remember me fondly as I do those weeks in London and Paris. _

_It is with a heavy heart I ask you to deliver this to my father. It has some vital information he needs, as well as some personal effects. I would eternally be in your debt, mon cher. I wish you and Marion all the happiness this world has to give, may you have what was denied me. I can't think of anyone more deserving. _

_Marguerite._

"What happened?" he asked Anne.

"I don't know!" Anne cried. "I wasn't with her. She just returned," she repeated.

"We have to find her."

"The carriage left Nottingham heading south, as if she was returning home," Anne said.

"She won't make it home, Vaysey will see to that," Robin said. "Come on," he told the gang.

"Guy may be out there," Anne added, a moment of clarity amidst all the confusion as she recalled that Guy thought Marion was dead.

"Marion, take Anne to the camp," Robin said. "We can't let him know you are alive." Not after spending so much time and effort into protecting her.

She looked like she would protest but agreed. Eleanor and Gretchen left Tom and Ygrainne with Anne and Marion as they went off with the outlaws.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Guy followed the tracks of the carriage as it veered off the path. What would make Marguerite choose this? She _knew_ Vaysey wouldn't let her leave. She said countless times she understood the game and he knew she did. Probably better than most who were playing it. So why would she do this?

Why did she leave him?

They had a head start on him and obviously were in a rush. He abandoned his horse and crept up silently on foot. He found the carriage overturned by a mound next to the stream that had frozen over. Marguerite's body lay motionless on the ice as the group of guards surrounded her. He didn't know what they had already done to her, but he knew what they planned to do.

He silently crept up behind the straggler; he stuck his dagger through the back, severing the spine, as he dragged the body away.

One of the guards seemed to notice his absence. "Jack, the fun's just getting started," the guard said walking to where the murdered guard was standing. "You don't want to miss it."

He threw the dagger which landed straight and true in the guard's heart. Guy withdrew his sword as he charged the other 6 guards. They seemed shocked to see Guy charging at them. He used the shock to his advantage, cutting down 2 of them before they realized he was out for blood.

The other four withdrew their own swords and fought him tooth and nail but he had caught a glimpse of Marguerite and it galvanized him into a savagery he didn't know he had.

He dropped down next to her after the last guard fell down, dead. Blood stained the ice—hers and the guards— and she was barely breathing.

He sensed someone behind him and gripped his sword. "Show yourself," he ordered.

Eleanor was the first to run out. He was so surprised by her boldness he nearly dropped his sword. She had been so meek and timid in the castle he thought a mouse would frighten her. "Allan must be here," he deduced right as Allan rushed out after her. "Help her," he told Eleanor remembering other servants went to her for healing.

Eleanor dropped down next to her as the other outlaws emerged, Allan frowning at Eleanor for her actions but she ignored him.

Djaq and Eleanor hovered over Marguerite's still form. "Do something," Guy ordered.

"We will," Eleanor assured him. "Where can we take her?" she asked Robin.

"We could take her to the camp," he said.

"No," Guy said. "Somewhere I can see her. Locksley."

"Won't Vaysey find her?" Robin asked.

"No," Guy vowed.

"We must move quickly," Djaq spoke up. Will had ransacked the carriage and made an improvised stretcher. Guy gently placed her on the stretcher and he and Robin carried her between them. He would dwell on the absurdity of the situation later. He couldn't think of anything except his worry for Marguerite.

It was a difficult journey to Locksley but they managed to make it quickly. They carried her upstairs to one of the bedrooms. Djaq and Eleanor did what they could. "Will she be alright?"

Djaq shared a look with Eleanor. Neither wanted to give him the news. "We have to see if she wakes up," Djaq said as Eleanor's fear overcame her, standing in front of an extremely furious Guy.

"If?" he asked angrily. "That's not good enough."

"I'm sorry," Eleanor said sincerely. "Stay with her. Talk to her."

"Was she…" he couldn't even ask it. He saw what they had intended to do with the beautiful woman, he thought he stopped them in time, but what if he hadn't?

"No," Eleanor said quickly. "No, they didn't have time," she said. "You saved her, Guy."

"I think I caused this." He wasn't sure how, but he seemed to always kill the women he loved.

"We will tell the medicine woman to stop by," Djaq said.

"No," Robin spoke up. "We will wait," he challenged Guy. Guy didn't acknowledge anything as he moved into the room with Marguerite. They had bandaged her head and her arm and who knew what else had happened to her.

"I must get back to Tom. Anne is probably sick with worry," Eleanor commented. She looked over to the forlorn Guy and what she saw on his face made her heart ache. He still thought Marion was dead, and now he was loosing another woman.

She slipped out and Allan followed after her. "I can get back alright," she assured him.

"I know," he said grabbing her hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. Gretchen slipped out to walk back with them and they talked somberly back to the camp. Robin sent Much after them so he could bring Anne back to tend to Marguerite.

"It just seems so surreal, Marguerite seemed so vivacious when she was with us and now to see her so near death," Gretchen said sadly as the four of them walked to the camp.

Eleanor nodded somberly. "She… Guy is going to have fight this for her, someone has to," Eleanor sighed.

"Why?" Much asked. They were all shaken up over the turn of events.

"I don't think Marguerite is going to fight this battle on her own," Eleanor admitted. "If she doesn't want to fight to live, someone is going to have to fight for her. Guy, or someone else."

"I'm not being funny, but Anne's not going to take that well," Allan decided as they got close to the camp. When they arrived they discovered Tuck was also in the camp. Much walked back to Locksley with Tuck and Anne, who was eager to be by Marguerite's side. "I hope she can tell we are all hoping she gets better soon," Gretchen sighed.

Much dropped Anne and Tuck off at Locksley and decided not to go in himself. He walked back to Sherwood, again. He could hear their voices as he got close to the camp. He peaked in the backdoor to observe what was happening and, for a moment, he imagined what it was like in the Castle when all Allan had was Eleanor, Gretchen, and Marion. The four of them were laughing and joking around as they dished up something to eat. It was a different side to Allan, one he wasn't sure any of the other gang members had seen. Allan's time in the castle, with Guy and these 3 women, had certainly changed him for the better, even if Allan didn't know it himself. It was the most relaxed he had ever seen Eleanor; she had grown comfortable around all of the now, even Little John, but she actually seemed carefree at the moment.

And Gretchen. She put as much distance between them as possible—physically and emotionally. Here she was relaxed, enjoying herself. Something she didn't seem to do.

Much watched Tom reach up from his basinet, arms outstretched in a signal everyone knew meant he wanted to be picked up and coddled. Allan reached down, then passed him off to Eleanor announcing Tom needed a diaper change making the 3 women laugh.

_If Allan, of all people, can adjust and attempt at the role of father, then why can't I?_ Much thought walking in. Although others may question Allan's attempts at being a father, Much saw Allan was coming around to the idea. Even if it was taking him ages to do so. He just hoped Eleanor saw Allan was changing, and that he himself still had a chance with Gretchen.

_

* * *

Huge thank you to __**momto5**__ for the review!_

_**NEXT CHAPTER ** is when Marguerite's past is revealed. I am SO excited about the next chapter because it is done a little differently. I am going to wait until I get some reviews till I post. Where have all my reviewers gone? The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll post!_


	37. Light and death in the Tunnel

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood or profit from this writing. All songs mention are from Heather Dale or Loreena McKennitt; I am not Heather Dale or Loreena McKennitt, nor do I have any affiliation with them or their studios. I am just a huge fan of their work ;) Song list is at the end of the chapter.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: This is a different approach to how I normally write, but I have to admit that I **love** this chapter; it is probably my favorite chapter despite the subject matter. I am really anxious to hear what everyone else thinks.

* * *

**Chapter 37: Light and Death in the Tunnel**

Jacqueline stopped midstride upon entering the library, surprised, as she saw little Marguerite and Michel sitting in the window seat. "_Mes Fées_?" Jacqueline asked concerned. "_Qu'est-ce que c'est_? What's the matter?" (a/n: My fairies/faes. What's wrong?)

"Mama is mad," Michel said. Marguerite was resting her head on her drawn up knees as Michel crossed his arms across his chest angrily, their matching white-blonde hair reflecting the afternoon light shining in through the window, illuminating their identical expressions of pain and sorrow.

"We didn't do it," they insisted.

"Do what?" Jacqueline asked. Normally she would have been amused—how many times had they heard the twins shout out, in unison, they didn't do it?—but something seemed wrong. Horribly wrong.

"We went down to the kitchens to get some cookies," Marguerite began.

"But we overheard cook say something bad," Michel continued seamlessly.

"What did she say?" Jacqueline demanded. She walked forward and peaked over the tops of their head to see their mother dragging out their cook—_former _cook—by her hair down the steps into the square.

It would be the gentlest part of the woman's upcoming slow torture.

"What did she say, _mes petites_?" Jacqueline insisted again.

"Cook said it was a shame that such a noble family would be cursed with us," Michel said as Marguerite said, "Cook said that it was a shame such a curse would befall us."

"Why are we cursed?" Marguerite asked, her tear soaked eyes imploring her big sister, tugging at Jacqueline's heartstrings.

"You are not cursed," Jacqueline said firmly wishing she was down there with their mother to aid in meting out justice. Michel and Marguerite were too young to understand the superstitions of the common folk. They were certainly too young to understand that the uneducated thought twins were a bad omen.

"Cook was talking with the serving woman. She didn't think we were cursed…" Michel started.

"…The serving woman said that one of us was sure to be damned and evil and go to hell," Marguerite continued.

"That woman was vile and an _imbecile_," Jacqueline sputtered out, torn between shock and anger. "You two are exasperating but you are both going to heaven." Who could think such a thing of ones who were so young and innocent?

"Jacqueline, can you make sure mama makes Michel good?" Marguerite asked as Michel implored their big sister, "Jacqueline, tell mama Marguerite has to go to heaven."

"You are _both _going to Heaven," Jacqueline insisted, clinching her fists as she smiled at her baby brother and sister. She didn't know what tore her heart more: the thought that her precious _petites_ thought they were going to hell for an accident of birth, or that their twin was doomed to such a fate. Jacqueline could tell that the thought their twin was going to suffer was the worse fate imaginable. "It is our right, we are Plantagenets, Capets, and Laurents after all. Who else is more deserving for heaven? No one. Which servant said this?"

"The one with the hooked nose," the twins said in unison as they raised their finger to mimic the woman's nose.

"Did you get cookies?" Jacqueline asked.

They pointed to an empty plate sitting on the floor. "Mama gave us a whole plateful!" the twins chorused happily.

Jacqueline gave the twins a smile and glanced quickly outside again. Their mother was just warming up in her torture of the woman. Jacqueline had every intention of going out and joining her mother. Mama was a gentle, compassionate woman, but any slight against her children brought out the Viking ruthlessness of her Norman heritage.

Jacqueline stormed over to the bookshelf and found the large, gilded tome. She pulled it off and shifted through the pages till she found the story she was looking for. "Here," Jacqueline smiled as she laid it out before them. "They were twins, and they were not cursed or evil. Stay here and read it. You don't have to go to your other lessons, I'll tell your tutors," Jacqueline smiled. She watched as the twins poured over the book, detailing a story of Apollo and Artemis, in a mixture of French, English, and a language that only they could understand. Even after several years Jacqueline couldn't understand them.

She softly set the door behind her, her grip the only sign of her intense anger. She hid everything else behind a smile as she was taught but now that she wasn't in front of the twins she didn't have to hide it.

A quick look told her that her brothers waiting in the hall had overheard her conversation.

"I want to help, Henri," Jean-Paul insisted as he followed after their eldest brother.

Henri had just celebrated his 15th birthday and for all intents and purposes was running his dukedom on his own. A recent growth spurt had placed him only slightly shorter than their father.

Jacqueline caught up with Henri as they crossed the threshold into the kitchens. The servants caught a look of the furious, young future duke and tried to disappear into thin air.

Henri only had eyes for one servant. The hooked nose woman seemed to sense it as she tried to hide only to be dragged out by Henri. "Mama has her hand's busy," Jacqueline insisted. "We can deal with her," she sneered down at the woman.

Michel and Marguerite poured over the story for a third time. Some words were too big to understand so they made up their own words. Sometimes they made up words just for fun.

But this story was so grand! It was about twins who were Gods! And they were a boy and a girl just like them! They weren't cursed or evil but good. Michel and Marguerite had a good habit of hiding and listening to things little ears shouldn't hear, they had learned twins weren't very popular but didn't understand why. Even now they couldn't understand why people feared them. But here was a story showing they didn't have to be cursed or doomed! The twins took to the twin gods as others took to the saints the church fathers were always talking about.

"They are together forever and ever, Artemis," Michel said happily. They had rechristened each other after their newfound heroes and it instantly became his special name for her.

"I want to be like Artemis, Apollo" Marguerite declared. "I want to hunt, and fight with you. I hate embroidery."

"I'll teach you," Michel promised. "We'll be just like Artemis and Apollo," he promised.

"Together for ever, from womb to tomb," they recited their vow, that special vow, solemnly as they looked over the pictures again, renaming each other after their new-found heroes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_She felt like everything was going so quickly by, by the time she enjoyed the memory another was ready to take its place. That vow, their vow. How many times did they pledge it to each other? Only God could keep track, Marguerite was sure. Each time a solemn promise that no force on earth would separate them. Their bond made them inseparable, but still they adored their other siblings._

They were in the study which they knew would get them in trouble. Michel and Marguerite were on look out and heard footsteps. They immediately dove for cover as did their other siblings. Even Henri, who was 16 and to old to play games, hid behind the bureau as Pierre hid under the desk, Jacqueline behind the curtain, Christophe behind the chaise, and Jean-Paul behind the suit of armor.

"Where could those children be?" their father, William, said walking in. He saw a shoe peeking out under the desk and bit back a grin. "It is as if they vanished."

Their mother placed a hand over her mouth to fight back her own laughter. "Surely Henri, _mon_ _cher_, is in the practice field. He wouldn't wish to play with children," she smirked. "He goes to court next week to assume his Dukedom."

"Well, if we can't find them, then I say we split the sugar candies cook made amongst ourselves," William said. "You know I adore those pastries, and this cook is truly an artist with dessert."

"Of course I do, why else did I ask Cook to make them?"

"No!" Pierre scrambled out from under the desk. "I want some. We're here."

"Pierre!" the others complained as they climbed out of their hiding places.

Instead of anger, their parents smiled. "I give up on educating the lot of you," William laughed. "You are much more difficult than any of your cousins."

"Truly?" Michel and Marguerite asked wearing matching mischievous grins. "Tell that to John!" They had a bet with him and were eager to collect.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_She forgot how happy they had been with mama. __Jacqueline__ had been her maternal figure for so long, she had to reach far back to remember how wonderful her mama had been. _

_They had so many good times, just her family and the extended family. Her cousins drover her mad, but the few times they were able to all be together without threat of bloodshed had always been terrific; even the times blood was nearly spilt were entertaining._

"Come on, Marguerite, please?" Jean-Paul asked. The palace at Paris was gleaming in the setting sun as the extended family had retired to one of the upstairs parlors. "I have been bragging to Marie you would sing for us. She thinks I am fibbing when I say you have the voice of an angel."

"You woo your wife with me?" fifteen year old Marguerite teased. Her brother pouted and she laughed. "Fine, but if you have a daughter I duly expect her to be named Marie Marguerite," she told him.

"Promise," Jean Paul said.

"What shall I sing?" Marguerite asked her audience which consisted of her father, siblings and their spouses, all the Plantagenets (Richard, John, Joan, and Geoffrey with their mother Eleanor) and all the Capets (Phillip, newly ascended to the French throne, his wife and siblings). Unique to this setting was that the half sister who was both a Plantagenet and Capet, Alix, was amongst them.

"Sing something of the Holy War," Alix insisted.

"All those songs are sad, Alix," Eleanor chided her daughter. A quick debate amongst everyone soon turned to everyone simply calling out their favorite song.

"Fine, if I am singing, I'll pick," Marguerite announced to cut the discussion. Trying to get Richard and Phillip to agree on anything would require an act of God. Deciding that the stories of Arthur and Camelot were always popular Marguerite settled on The Lady of Shalott.

"There she weaves by night and day  
A magic web with colours gay,  
She has heard a whisper say,  
A curse is on her if she stay  
To look down to Camelot.

She knows not what the curse may be,  
And so she weaveth steadily,  
And little other care hath she, The Lady of Shalott."

Marguerite's voice as clear as day, smooth as silk, filled the room. Her emotions fluctuated, punctuating each change of The Lady of Shalott's life and death.

"You truly do have the voice of an angel," Pierre's wife Marie, the Duchess and newest member of their family, compliment as the rest applauded.

"It has only been half an hour since supper, there is still plenty of evening left," Phillip insisted. "Plenty of time for Marguerite and Michel to entertain us."

"Fine, but I just sang 20 versus, someone else can sing now," Marguerite announced taking her seat between Michel and John.

"If we wanted to be board, we would get Phillip's bards in here," Richard teased.

"If we wanted to be tortured we would have Richard sing," Phillip countered.

"Don't you adore my brothers?" Alix sighed making everyone laugh.

"Didn't you learn any new songs when you went to Ireland with Christophe?" John asked the twins.

"Maeve taught them some of their stories. There was one in particular about a man who fell in love with a goddesss…" Christophe began.

"Those affairs never turn out well," Richard laughed.

"Let them sing, Chris," John insisted.

"Don't think this will make us forget about you and _ta cheri Maeve,_" Jacqueline teased her brother from where she was sitting between her husband, Colin, and cousin Alix.

"Yes, sing, then we will tease Christophe mercilessly," Geoffrey agreed as everyone laughed.

Michel and Marguerite sighed dramatically, as if it was a great burden for them to perform in front of an audience. Everyone knew they loved it.

Marguerite stretched over Michel's seat as Michel stood to sing. His tenor voice was strong and confident as he sang of Finn MacCool leading the Fianna army in battle. Even Marguerite and her sister and female cousins who had never seen battle could _feel _and _see_ the battle Michel painted in song.

Michel was about to sit when Marguerite pushed him back up. "No, I sang 22 verses, you only sang 13. Its still your turn," Marguerite teased.

Michel's tenor began again, singing of the frustration Lancelot felt with his love for Guinevere**, **how it compromised everything essential he thought he was.

"You're begging on your knees without dirtying your hem  
You want someone to love, but not someone I can

The wilderness calls me again  
A trusted friend in my exile

I'm free in my exile, I'm free"

"The two of you put my bards to shame. I'm not willing to share you with the rest of court. Well, no more than I already have to," Phillip grinned. "Now, about this Maeve," he turned to Christophe who was fighting off a blush as everyone started to tease him and throw a dozen questions at once at him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Marguerite couldn't help but smile—they had teased Christophe mercilessly. Maeve's father was a tribal chieftain; not quite as high as Christophe could marry, but since everyone else had made suitable matches William was willing to allow the attachment. Marguerite remembered how William had sent a delegation to parley with Maeve's father; Christophe had been surprised, thinking it would be an uphill battle to convince his father. _

_Marguerite and Michel had campaigned on Christophe's behalf; they had adored Maeve on their visit to Ireland. She became a wonderful addition to their family._

_God, they had so many good times when they were all together. "Please, let me see more," Marguerite thought. "More of these moments; Nearly 17 years of memories, please let me stay here amongst these perfect times," Marguerite pleaded. _

_But there was someone missing in this one, and it was the beginning of a downward spiral for Marguerite. _

_Again._

Henri's body was laid out in his finest, which covered the wounds he had received in battle. He looked as if he was sleeping peacefully. Her oldest brother had always been the gentle, compassionate brother who was never to busy for any of them.

She kissed his cold cheek, knowing that she would never forget that feeling. Henri had always been _warm_. Loving. She knew his reputation on the battlefield: he had earned the respect of all of her brothers, cousins, uncles, other nobles and the infantrymen for his ferocity and clear-headedness in the heat of battle and compassion off the field of battle. To Marguerite and the rest of the family, though, he was also the level headed, compassionate one. Henri always had time for all of his siblings, he doted on his son, _petite_ _Henri._ He was the most compassionate of all of her beloved brothers. It wasn't right for him to be so cold. How could someone kill someone so gentle?

She pulled down the mourning veil to cover the tears she couldn't hide. Her mother died several years ago when she was still a child, she had cried but the pain lessened. But Henri? He was such a strong piece of her heart, she still couldn't believe he was gone.

She looked over to Henri's wife, Rebecca. Their son, Henri, was three years old and wouldn't even remember her brother. So cruel to her brother's legacy to not even be remembered by his son, his heir. So cruel to rob _petit Henri_ of such a wonderful father.

Michel squeezed his hand as they took their place in the procession. Their pain was the same. One heart, one sorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_No!" Marguerite called out, struggling to get ahead of the memories, wanting it to just all end. If she started seeing the bad memories, more would follow them; she needed to focus on the good ones because she couldn't live through the bad ones. _

_She couldn't live through it again. One by one, one by one, one by one._

_Fate was so cruel to her once. Now she had to see the one moment she couldn't face. The moment she had died. She still hadn't recovered._

John and Marguerite simply stared at each other in the hallway.

"No!" Marguerite yelled, stepping back. "No!"

"Marguerite, I am so sorry," John said trying to step forward to comfort her, wishing they weren't having this moment in the middle of the hallway, but she pushed him away.

"No! Richard can't do this! He can't! He was **mine**!" she yelled. "Richard and Phillip took everyone else! Michel was MINE!"

She couldn't breath, the sobs racked her body. The room spun and she couldn't even hear John. It was as if he was in a tunnel, far far away. "Where is he?" she demanded.

"Not right now…"

"WHERE IS HE?" she demanded. She was not one to be denied, especially when Michel was concerned.

He tried to reach her again but she stepped away. "They are preparing his body…"

"No," she said storming out. She rushed down the hall, the sound of her heart pounding throughout the hall.

She pushed open the doors and threw everyone else out.

There he was. They had started to clean his body but the death strike was still clearly evident on his body.

Her lip trembled as she gazed at him. She couldn't even think. She slowly walked up as if he would jump up and pretend this was some cruel joke. She prayed it was a cruel joke. Surely God wouldn't be so cruel!

"No!" she sobbed as she reached him. She couldn't deny any longer this wasn't happening as the wound had gutted him. Her beautiful, beautiful Michel. "You promised!" she yelled, beating his chest. "You promised me!" she continued to beat him, as if it would somehow revive his corpse. "You can't leave me, Michel! How could you!" she choked as bone wracking sobs tore through her body. "You promised you would stay with me. _Everyone else is gone!_ It was to be the two of us! Womb to Tomb, remember?" she cried as she dropped to her knees, unable to support herself before her twin's corpse. "Now who am I?" she asked as she curled up, rocking herself. "Who do I have?" Marguerite wondered, lost. It had always been _'Michel and Marguerite; Marguerite and Michel._' How could there suddenly be no Michel?

Her body heaved and convulsed with her sobs but no sound came out of her, just an endless river of tears and gasps for breath.

She reached up, clasping his hand in hers. She couldn't look at him again, not all at once. "I wish I was a man so I could go off to war," she whispered, resting her cheek in his cold palm. "Richard promised me he wouldn't take any more of my brothers. You were my most precious, Michel," she said kissing his palm. Her tears fell onto his knuckles and streamed down onto her skirts.

She didn't know how long she sat with him. She barred the door to everyone, even their father. Michel was hers. No one else would tend to him. No one else would see him before he was proper. She would take care of him. It was the least she could do. It was her only chance to say goodbye.

She cleaned his body and dressed him in his finest clothes, his rings and cornets laid on the table nearby for the viewing. "Remember the song Jacqueline always had me sing? Of Arthur and his death?" she asked as if he was there, able to converse with her. "I hated it because everyone always said we were Arthur and Morgaine—the world revolved around us, we didn't need anyone else. _We_ thought we were the _immortal_ Apollo and Artemis," Marguerite said, choking on their own pride and audacity. They had really thought no force would ever be able to separate the two of them. Certainly not death, the permanent, painful divide. "But now, here I am preparing you as Morgaine did for her beloved Arthur," she said. She had long stopped wiping away the tears falling down her cheek.

They were as constant as the stars in the sky, and apparently just as endless.

She clasped his hand in hers as she studied his face. "I have no heart left, certainly not for singing. But it seems only appropriate, my love, that you are the last one to hear," she said squeezing his hand. She kissed the palm of his hand and then lifted herself onto the table next to him, brushing back a lock of his hair, resting his head in her lap. She wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks onto Michel's forehead.

"_Sink into your sister's arms, the womb you need not know.  
Let her fire consume the frame of what you were before. _

_Let her take you in her arms, let her take you home.  
Leave to her the mysteries of maiden, mother, crone…" _

She song softly, her voice cracking, sounding nothing like her beautiful voice use to. She couldn't help but think that the verse was more appropriate:

_Sleep, my snowless winter,__  
Let me warm you once before I go,  
And I'll pretend to know and understand. _

_Sleep, my flameless shadow,  
Let me cool the lingering fires of old,  
And carry only ashes in my soul._

She kissed his forehead one last time. "You didn't break your promise," she told him. "Together from womb to tomb," she repeated. "Sleep now, _ma_ _moitie_," she whispered, kissing his temple and laying next to him, an arm around his chest as if trying to warm his cold body. "A promise is a promise," she whispered as her grief drove her into the abyss. (ma moitie means my other half)

~*~*~*~*~

"_Come back, Marguerite," a voice as dark as the night surrounding her whispered. She couldn't see the source but it sounded familiar. Like a dream she had where she was the fairytale princess and he was the black knight._

"Go back, Marguerite," Michel said.

"I want to go with you!" Marguerite insisted. "Why can't I be with you?"

"I am with you," Michel insisted.

"You are gone," Marguerite argued. "Why do you have to go?"

"It is required of me," he said, cupping her cheek. "Goodbyes aren't forever. It hurts me just as much as it hurts you, Artemis."

She frowned at her twin. Not even the use of their special names for each other would dissuade her. "I don't like being separated, Michel. It never feels right. Especially now."

"I know, it never feels right to me either. We will be reunited soon," he promised. "I will regale you with such tales you will think you were there beside me all along."

"I wish I was! If only I was born a man, your equal. I could go off and follow you…"

"You are perfect, Marguerite. My other half. You were born my equal. Between the two of us, no man or woman in England or France is safe!" he joked as he stroked her hair. "I'll be with you again soon. We will all be together again soon. For now, go back."

"_Don't leave me," Guy's voice echoed_ her plea to Michel "Don't leave me."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "We are the same heart, the same soul. We can't be separated." He kissed her forehead before taking the hardest step he had ever taken: away from her. "Promise."

"Promise," she agreed.

* * *

Songs used in this chapter, in order of appearance (none of which are mine): Lady of Shalott by Loreena McKennitt (The Visit); Exile by Heather Dale (May Queen); Three Queens by Heather Dale (May Queen); Tarnished Silver by Heather Dale (Trial of Lancelot)

_Huge thanks to __**Jessica**__, __**Blondey, Fireheart93,** and **Momto5** __ for reviewing! I was beginning to despair no one was reading this any more! To all my readers, please review and let me know what you think of this chapter._


	38. A New Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, or profit from this writing. OCs and plot (post series 2) belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 38: A New Dawn  
**

Guy wiped away the tear that trickled down Marguerite's pale cheek. Anne had arrived a little earlier, bursting into the room and joining Marguerite by sitting on the other side of the bed.

The first rays of the sun pierced through the room, catching his attention. The night had been long, filled with worry.

As he studied her face, a face that he had easily spent hours watching, he thought her eyes fluttered. He prayed that it meant she was waking.

"Marguerite?" Anne whispered as Marguerite opened her eyes. Anne wiped away the moisture dripping from her own eyes. "Thank God. You are safe," she said quickly.

Marguerite nodded, looking around the room to see the odd mixture of Guy and Hood with his outlaws. "I appreciate the concern," she whispered. "You don't need to sit around here, though," she insisted.

It was too much like _before_.

"You are in Locksley," Guy told her. He looked up to the sun knowing that Vaysey was expecting him to be back in Nottingham, everything normal.

"Go," Marguerite encouraged. "Its not like I can go far," she smiled.

"You'll be safe here," he promised. "I'll return for supper," he added, kissing the back of hand. He seemed to linger holding it before forcing himself to leave. The fact Hood was still there made his blood boil, but he couldn't raise Vaysey's suspicions. If Hood managed to dissuade Marguerite from him he would simply have to persuade her to stay with him. He couldn't begin to imagine how since she was the instigator in this relationship.

The realization that now he would be the leader in their relationship brought a smile to his face.

He made sure everyone understood before he left what he would do if word got out Marguerite was recovering in Locksley.

Tuck followed a clearly distraught Guy outside the manor house. Guy saw him as the rein's of his horse were handed over. "I don't know what you could possibly have to say, you said plenty trying to weasel information out of me in this mock friendship."

"Nothing you said to me in confidence was passed on, Guy. That I promise."

"And how can I believe that?"

"She woke up, Guy. Marguerite is alive, but the fight is only half over," Tuck implored. "You plan on riding into Nottingham as if nothing has changed. But _everything_ has changed. You can't keep her here, in your house, and expect to work against her cause. This is her cause just as much as it is Robin's. Probably more so," Tuck insisted.

"Don't you think I already know this?" Guy demanded. "But all I can do right now is make sure Vaysey thinks she is gone; I have to get the image of her laying dying out of my mind so I can act as if nothing has happened."

"Just remember this, Guy: Marguerite has been fighting for Richard long before Robin, and will long after this ends. She won't switch sides just because she is in Locksley with you. And Robin is on the same side as her. What side are you going to be on?"

"She wanted to die, Tuck," Guy voiced what had troubled him all evening.

"You should know something about that," Tuck observed. "Perhaps you can help her and help yourself." He made his way back to the manor house as Guy mounted. "And there was no mockery in our conversations, at least not on my part, Guy. I'll make sure Marguerite is here when you return."

Guy kneed his horse and took off quickly towards Nottingham. Nothing made sense in the world anymore, it seemed.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

If she was pretending to sleep they would leave, Marguerite learned. All except Anne, but that was alright with her. "What happened?" Anne asked when they were alone.

"So much, and absolutely nothing," Marguerite said evasively.

"You know you have my complete confidence, Marguerite," Anne implored. "Please, I was so desperate…"

Marguerite squeezed Anne's hand. "I'm sorry. I know I can trust you. You are the only person here I do trust."

A horse and the yells of the servants drew their attention. "Its Guy," Anne said looking out the window.

He was early. The evening meal was still a few hours away.

Guy strode in to find Hood's gang sprawled in his manor house. He would deal with them after he checked on Marguerite. If she wasn't there, or if she had become worse, he would exact his revenge on Hood.

Anne had her propped against pillows on the bed and was brushing her hair. What was hanging out of the bandages anyways. Marguerite looked so pale but determined.

_If only I could do something about those ghosts in her eyes_ he thought.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he took a seat by her bedside.

"Good. Thank you, Guy. I understand you rescued me," Marguerite said with a small smile.

"Why would you leave?" Guy asked. "I thought you knew that there was no escape. It would have been best if you had Hood help you out of the castle."

"It doesn't matter. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. If you send word to my father, he will send for me. He… Anne!" Marguerite jumped up but clutched her head. "Don't let Robin send that missive!"

Anne scurried out the door to make sure whatever was causing her mistress pain didn't happen. "What was in the missive?" Guy asked.

"Why are you protecting me from the sheriff?" Marguerite asked. Her head was throbbing but she had to think through on this matter.

"I won't let Vaysey harm you, Marguerite."

"But why? I can't tell you what's in the missive because while you may wish to protect me, you are still Vaysey's man, are you not?" she challenged. "If after these last few months I haven't changed that, then just let me go home. I'll send for my own men to escort me to my estate." The one in the south of France, far, far away from all of this, she thought.

"You aren't leaving. I already promised you my protection, and you have it, Marguerite. I vow Vasyey won't touch you."

"I can't tell you more, though. It seems nothing has changed."

He wanted to tell her he _had_ changed but Anne rushed in and handed the tube back to Marguerite. She was relieved to see Robin hadn't pried it open. "Please, let me rest now, Guy." He nodded as he left and shut the door behind him.

Anne helped her to lie down again. "Anne, send for your Luke. Make sure he knows we are not in Nottingham. It might be dangerous if he appears when you are gone," Marguerite said.

"What are you still doing here, Hood?" Guy demanded as servants scurried around to fetch Guy some food and water.

"I could ask you that, too. Won't Vaysey think it odd you left early?" Robin asked.

"Before Marguerite arrived I spent all my time in Locksley. Now with her absence, I simply told him that things at Locksley needed my attention again."

"Are we going to fight, or are we taking tea?" Much asked confused. As soon as they had seen Guy returning they had told Gretchen and Eleanor to leave the manor house with Marion. No one knew what to expect from Guy.

"What do you want, Hood," Guy drawled.

"To figure out your angle. Are you trying to weasel your way into Canterbury's estate?"

"Her father's estate?" Guy asked.

"And maybe Richard's good graces. Have you told the Sheriff about Marguerite's connections?"

Guy glared at Hood. "And what would you know of Marguerite's connections?"

"A lot more than you," Hood smirked.

"I made sure Vaysey never knew she was more than John's friend and Canterbury's daughter. Anything else he may know he hasn't learned from me."

"So how much do you know?" Djaq asked since his answer was vague.

He wondered if this was some sort of truce as they seemed to be sitting in the same room and having a semi-civilized conversation. "I'll tell you what the sheriff knows about Marguerite and his plans for her family."

"On what conditions?" Robin asked curiously.

"You help me protect her _here_. You don't sneak her off to your camp when I'm gone, Hood."

"Only if Marguerite asks me to get her out of here," Robin nodded.

Guy nodded. "Marguerite told me she is cousin to Richard. I know her father, the Earl of Canterbury, was the late King Henry's brother. What Vaysey knows is that she is a good friend of John, he claims John is half in love with her. He also knows about the fact that Marguerite is the Earl of Kent…" he was interrupted as Robin choked on his water and Guy smirked. "Didn't know that, Hood?"

"In her own right?" Robin asked in shock. He saw Guy nod. "I thought Kent belonged to one of her brothers…"

"I don't know the particulars," Guy said, thinking how she never talked about her family except her father, nieces, and nephews. "And she was rather audacious in announcing it," he grinned, thinking about the ball several months ago.

"Yeah, well, Marguerite always did like to do things with flair," Robin agreed with a grin as he and the other outlaws took their leave.

"Am I the only one who thinks its weird we weren't chased out?" Much whispered.

Guy frowned over how well Robin seemed to know Marguerite, or think he knew her. He had a servant send up a dinner tray to Anne and Marguerite and wandered around the estate. Knowing Marguerite was here and would be seeing the condition of Locksley made him want to make it perfect in her eyes. Now he could see it how Robin must see it: destitute.

He thought back to what Tuck had said before. Things were never black and white. Not completely. Marguerite complicated everything, a skill she seemed to have honed. Hood was the outlaw, but he was also allied with Marguerite—they were both fighting to save her cousin's throne. If Guy wanted to help Marguerite, he had to keep her from the sheriff, which could possibly mean an alliance with the Sheriff.

He could let Marguerite sneak out of the shire and return home, never seeing her again. He probably should do that, but he couldn't. Somewhere in the last few months something had changed. The dynamics of their relationship hadn't, but how he felt towards her, and himself, had evolved. So letting her leave him was not an option.

He knocked on Marguerite's door and opened it slowly. Anne helped Marguerite into a sitting position and then showed herself out. A servant showed her to the room next to Marguerite's. Guy had ordered it to be prepared for Anne, his consideration surprising Anne a little bit. Maybe Marguerite was right about Guy.

"I hope you are a little better," Guy said as he straddled the chair.

"I'm not quite up to swimming in the lake yet," Marguerite said with a small smile.

"Robin seems to think he knows you well," Guy commented.

Marguerite snorted. "He knows some things… but he doesn't know me."

"I want to," Guy said honestly and he saw the surprise in Marguerite's eyes. "Why does that surprise you?"

"It just does. What do you wish to know?"

"Were you honest with me in the castle?" Guy asked.

"Everything I have ever told you, Guy, has been the truth," Marguerite insisted. It was true. While she may have withheld information—namely, Marion is alive—she went out of her way to make sure she always spoke the truth to Guy.

"What were you going to ask me yesterday?"

She averted her eyes. "It doesn't matter. You already made your choice."

He was puzzled over that. He didn't even know there was a choice to be had, so how could he have made up his mind? "Marguerite?" Perhaps it was allying with Hood against the sheriff.

"Was there something in particular?"

He frowned. "Your head must still be hurting you. I believe Eleanor and the Saracen left some herbs for you. I'll let you rest," he said standing.

It was as she was drifting off to sleep she realized he had come to her again like he did every evening in Nottingham.

"_But mama!" Michel demanded. _

"_No complaints, little man," Hélène said sternly to her seven year old twins who were giving her matching expressions of horror and pain. It was difficult to deny either of the fey-like children anything, especially when they were together. Which was all the time. "This will be good for the two of you. You will not always be able to be together."_

"_But mama!" Marguerite pouted, tears clouding her normally bright eyes. "Must Michel go to London? Why can I not go with papa too?"_

"_It is something for just the boys, ma fey. We girls will have fun here waiting for their return," she promised. Before anyone could blink William had scooped up the boy in his strong arms and Hélène was holding back Marguerite. It took all her strength against the angry and frightened child. When she released her, Marguerite ran down the hall and reached the door as the carriage was pulling away from the castle and towards the gate._

"_I'm sorry, ma fae. It is for the best," Hélène insisted, wiping away her daughter's tears._

Marguerite awoke from the memory surprised her eyes were dry. So many memories started flooding her mind. It was as if a dam had been broken, she couldn't stop the onslaught that she had successfully buried for 2 years.

She did what she always did, the only thing she _could_ do—bury them. The sun began to rise and she managed to raise herself so she could watch the sunrise. The door softly opened and she saw Guy in the doorway. "I didn't want to wake you. I was going to ride to Nottingham, I just wanted to check on you."

"Thank you." He nodded and left.

_Well, Marguerite, if you are back to pretending…_ she couldn't even finish the thought. There was no goal, no end point. Just a never ending trial.

* * *

_I was waiting for more reviews, which is why there was such a delay with this chapter. Where has everyone gone?_

_Huge thanks to **Fireheart93, Jessica, Momto5** for the lovely reviews! I am so glad you liked my 'light-at-the-end-of-the-tunnel' scenes!_


	39. Shifting Roles

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing. Only OCs and plot post series-2 belong to me.

_remember: more reviews mean the quicker I post!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 39: Shifting roles  
**

Anne arrived shortly after Guy left. "You look better," she encouraged as trays filled with breakfast foods were laid out.

"I feel better," Marguerite agreed. She opened the tube and pulled out her necklace, placing it around her neck and fingering the signet rings lovingly. "I am determined to dine downstairs tonight when Guy returns." She saw the look on Anne's face. "I'll stay in bed the rest of the day. Happy?"

Anne nodded. "I asked Will to have Luke come see me. I'm sure Luke is going to be furious, but it was the only way I could think of getting to Luke quickly."

"He will forgive you. He loves you too much to stay mad at you," Marguerite said making Anne smile. "And you must begin wedding preparations. Spring is here and summer is going to be here soon, too."

"I don't know, Marguerite…"

"Fine, I'll be better in plenty of time. Don't let me worry you."

"It's my job," Anne pointed out with a grin. She tried to keep Marguerite occupied all morning to keep her mind off other things. At the mid day meal, Will arrived back with Luke. Marguerite watched her run down the stairs to him. She was surprised when Anne led him to her bedroom.

"Marguerite, this is my Luke. Luke, Lady Marguerite," Anne introduced.

Marguerite dazzled Luke with her smile. "It is a pleasure to finally meet the man who captured Anne's heart. I thank you, Luke, for all the messages you carried for me."

"It was an honor to assist you, my lady."

"I may have use for you again," Marguerite offered. Luke eagerly nodded. Meeting her in person was something he would carry with him, he couldn't put it into words.

Marguerite watched as Anne led him out. She grinned as she lay back and dozed. Anne returned later and servants assisted in carrying Marguerite downstairs into the parlor. A fire was blazing. It wasn't quite as comfortable as her rooms in Nottingham but the atmosphere was certainly easier.

Guy strode in that evening and the first thing he noticed was Marguerite sitting before the fire, Anne sitting across from her as servants scurried in their duties. A man servant came to assist Guy in changing but he dismissed him. _If every day could end like this…_

He was so busy watching the firelight dance in her hair he nearly missed her speaking to him. "Is Vaysey suspicious?" she asked curiously.

He noticed it wasn't a condemnation or questioning his ability to protect her but simple curiosity. "No, he isn't. He…well, he honestly is congratulating himself on a job well done. Another team was sent to scout and discovered the destroyed carriage and saw all the blood."

Marguerite sighed. "He really should learn to do a body count."

He grinned. He had been worried he might shock his sensibilities but decided she was adept enough at this game he didn't have to hide the details from her. "I am afraid he is going to try to contact John or your father, so we have to first."

She nodded. "I thought of that. I have letters written to both to send. They are there for you to read."

"I don't need to read your letters, Marguerite."

"How do you know I haven't asked for them to kill you?" Marguerite grinned.

"If you say you haven't, I'll trust you."

Amusement danced in her eyes. "_Int_é_ressant_," she purred.

"I trust you, Marguerite. I am hoping you trust me." He motioned for the servants to serve them in the parlor instead of the dining room since Marguerite was comfortable. "Are you sure you should be out of bed so soon?"

"I have done nothing but sit here for the past half hour. If I stay in bed I will go mad. I _can't _stay in bed."

"I thought Anne was suppose to keep you from being bored."

"I can only do so much, my lord," Anne apologized.

"What happened to my beautiful horse?" Marguerite asked.

"I talked Vaysey into letting me keep it. He can't ride your stallion."

Marguerite grinned. She loved her stallion. Few she knew could handle him. "If you are suggesting _you_ are capable of riding Alsvior, then I would love to see that."

"When you are better," he promised. Anne listened to them chat thinking how the whole thing was comfortable, even to her on the sidelines. Marguerite occasionally drew her into the conversation so she wasn't completely left out. For the most part, she studied her mistress. It was clear Marguerite was physically healing, but she could tell that Marguerite was starting to behave like she had in the castle—projecting a carefree, sassy mood to cover up her melancholic tendencies.

What worried Anne terribly was when she heard Marguerite cry in her sleep in the middle of the night.

Guy carried Marguerite back up the stairs that evening and Anne helped her get ready for bed. "I am right next door if you need anything, Marguerite."

"I know, Anne. Good night." Anne nodded as she closed the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To Anne's relief, Eleanor arrived the following day as Guy was leaving. "I thought I would come see how Lady Marguerite was. How are you, Anne?" Eleanor asked kindly. She didn't mention that she was also trying to get out of the camp and away from Allan.

"I'm worried about Marguerite," Anne confessed. "Physically, I think she is improving rapidly. But…"

"There were wounds there long before you met her," Eleanor agreed knowingly. "There are several different ways of healing a person," Eleanor said, thinking of Allan and Gretchen. Sometimes, if Eleanor really thought about it, she wondered how well she had recovered from her own mental and emotional wounds. "Will you watch Tom for me?" Anne quickly agreed, taking the smiling baby.

"My lady," Eleanor curtsied as she entered. "May I check on you?" she asked politely.

"I hope you brought your adorable boy," Marguerite smiled.

"Which one?" Eleanor asked making both of them laugh.

"Either," Marguerite decided. "Allan and Tom are both adorable."

"I did bring Tom, Anne has him right now."

"Ah, it will be good practice for her. She wishes to wed this spring," Marguerite said as Eleanor checked her injuries. She studied the young woman. "How are things with you and Allan?"

"Everyone asks me that," Eleanor sighed. "Things are how they always are. I think…"

"You don't have to talk about it, forgive me for asking," Marguerite said, sorry to make the woman uncomfortable.

"It isn't that… things are just complicated. For me. Allan makes everything so simple, but in my own mind… it's a mess," Eleanor admitted.

Marguerite understood _that_.

"If I may be so bold, my lady. Something is hurting you besides your physical injuries," Eleanor said knowingly.

Marguerite frowned but wasn't really surprised. She knew ever since she first arrived at the outlaws' camp that this woman was extremely perceptive.

"I don't wish to overstep my bounds. I wouldn't have said anything, except I see the same ghosts haunting you that haunt me."

That captured Marguerite's curiosity. "What ghosts?"

"For me it was my family. Gretchen and Allan helped me to fight my past. I still feel like I am fighting it," Eleanor admitted. "It seems as if Anne wants to help you, too. And so do I," Eleanor insisted. Before Marguerite could answer Eleanor opened the door and Anne walked in with Tom, bringing him to Marguerite.

"He has gotten so big!" Marguerite said happily.

"We were going to have a cup of tea, is it alright if I leave Tom here?" Eleanor asked. "I can take him if he is going to bother you."

"Don't be silly; Tom and I shall get along like two peas in a pod."

Eleanor grinned as she led Anne out. "There are all ways to heal a person, Anne," she repeated. She had noticed how Marguerite doted on Tom and hoped the child would help whatever was hurting Marguerite.

Gretchen was watching Ygrainne run and play in the meadow. She was getting so big, and she had a birthday coming up. Ygrainne saw John and rushed up to the big man making Gretchen grin. _Please lord, don't let this sacrifice be in vain_ she prayed. She hoped everything went the way she planned with John. She had been avoiding Much since her trip to Nottingham where they ran into Anne. His trips with Robin and Allan on various drops helped matters.

It was laying in bed at night, unable to sleep, that was driving her mad.

She approached John and Ygrainne with a grin. "I was showing Little John my new secret toy," Ygrainne said showing Gretchen the polished stone she had found. "He said it is a gift of the fairies!"

"You know, he is right," Gretchen said studying it. "Do you want to see if we can find one for Tom?" Ygrainne nodded happily and went to look for one for little Tom.

"We need to talk, Gretchen," John said.

"Yes?" Gretchen asked eagerly. Could her prayers finally be coming true after all these months of less-than-subtle flirtation?

"I know what you are doing, and I think I understand why. But you know I still love Alice."

Her face started to fall but she nodded. "I know, and I don't expect to change that, John."

It was his turn to look surprised. "What? But why then? Can't you see the way it hurts Much?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone. But I can't get from Much what I want. I can, I think, from you. You are a good man, John. And I don't expect you to fall in love with me like you did with your Alice. I don't want you to." He looked even more confused but looked at Ygrainne flocking around and suddenly understood. "I will always look after Ygrainne, we all will."

"It isn't the same as having a father, a family, John. That's all I am looking for, a father to give YGrainne."

"Much surely…"

"You took the time to befriend her, John. She loves you and looks up to you. And while I know I would only take second place to your Alice, I am okay with that because I know you would come to accept Ygrainne as your own," she explained. "That is all I am looking for."

"You would give up on Much…"

"Is any sacrifice too great for a child? Wouldn't you do anything for little Little John?" she challenged and he nodded, understanding.

"I understand," the big man said. "I still think you are making a mistake with Much."

"Ygrainne," Gretchen called out and went out to the little girl. "Come on, little lady. We are going for a walk," she said keeping the tremble out of her voice. She walked to Locksley knowing Eleanor was still there. She needed to talk to her friend. More importantly, she couldn't return to the camp yet while the humiliation was so great.

She left Ygrainne to play with her old friend, Jess, and went to find Eleanor. She found Eleanor was still in the manor house, visiting with Anne and Marguerite. "Greta?" Eleanor asked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"My pride has been completely shattered is all," Gretchen muttered.

"Sit," Marguerite ordered as Anne poured a cup of tea for the woman. "Who was he?"

"Little John," Gretchen confessed, blushing. She recounted the mortifying experience.

Marguerite studied the other blonde. "Little John? I thought you and Much had an understanding…"

Eleanor choked on her tea as Gretchen stared at the lady. "No, I had no understanding with any of the men," Gretchen admitted. "I was hoping to convince John," she confessed.

"When I was in the camp, I saw the way Much looked at you," Marguerite said, trying to understand. "I saw the way you looked at _him_. Why John?"

"He could give Ygrainne everything I wish for her," Gretchen confessed. She had come to vent to Eleanor and found herself having a meeting with a small group of women. Somehow, though, this was therapeutic. "I was, am, attracted to Much, ever since we met in the Castle. I mean, he's charming in his own way, loyal, and… goofy," she grinned.

"From what Luke knows about him, he seems like a wonderful man," Anne offered, trying to understand the problem.

"He is Robin's man, through and through," Gretchen sighed. "He always will be, even as a free man. And when he first discovered Ygrainne…" she could never forget his reaction, it was etched in her mind.

"You are afraid he won't be loyal to you and Ygrainne first," Marguerite guessed it immediately. Gretchen nodded. "But why John?"

"He _wants_ to be a father. He enjoys Ygrainne. He would come to accept her as his own, raise her as his own blood. Love her like a father should, give her the home and family I want her to experience," Gretchen explained.

"You would give up your feelings for Much for this?" Anne asked.

The other three shared a look. They understood the bonds between mother and child. "It is a lovely gesture, Gretchen," Marguerite said. "Are you so sure, though, Much can't give that to you as well?"

"He is awkward around Ygrainne, even know. Ygrainne adores John—"

"She adores everyone in the camp," Eleanor interjected.

"Yes, she does, even Much. But Much… Much isn't ready for her, if he ever will be," Gretchen tried to explain.

"What do you plan on doing now, then?" Anne asked.

"I am mortified to return to camp," Gretchen admitted. "It doesn't help that I feel as if I am slowly going mad there. I'm grateful, don't misunderstand, that Robin and the others are helping us. But we can't do anything to help them," Gretchen said.

"You aren't the only one going mad," Eleanor grumbled.

Gretchen studied her friend. She had been quiet the entire time. "Elle?"

"I need to get out of the camp," Eleanor announced shocking the other three. "I don't want to leave, but I can't stay," she tried to explain.

"I thought you and Allan…" Anne started.

"Had an understanding?" Eleanor sneered. "I don't even know any more. I… when he left, I hated him. But I hated myself more; I allowed myself to convince myself that my father was wrong. I had so many hopes… I knew Allan would rejoin Robin's gang, I just didn't anticipate how badly it would hurt for him to leave me," she said softly.

"Why haven't you left before?" Anne asked.

There was silence as Eleanor gathered her thoughts. "I didn't leave when Tuck offered because, well, honestly I'm afraid this is the only way I can have Allan. He already chose Robin and the others once over me, and I didn't think I could stand to watch him chose Robin and Marion again."

"You mean when he went to the holy lands?" Marguerite asked gently.

Eleanor nodded. She rested her head in her hands, elbows resting on the table. "I can't explain it, that feeling of every ounce of self worth I finally felt was snatched out from under me when I realized Allan was gone. That I had to face the unknown, again, on my own. That I had to save myself from the mobs as they pelted me with stones. Now, I just sit around, happy that I sort of have Allan, even if he isn't completely mine. If it was just me, I could handle it—I love him to much to put him in the position of having to choose."

Silence enveloped them until Eleanor snorted. "I have way to much time to think, I'm going stir crazy."

"That makes two of us," Gretchen said, placing her hand gently on Eleanor's. She understood better than the other two what Eleanor meant because she knew what Eleanor's life with her father had been like, had _seen_ Eleanor arrive in Nottingham after fleeing her father's.

"Well, I can't tell you what to do with Much or Allan," Marguerite finally spoke up. "But, I think I can solve one of your problems," she grinned mischievously.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marguerite was sitting before the fire again, dressed and her hair done up, when Guy arrived. "Another good day?" Marguerite asked as he entered.

"Yes. You look much better."

"Thank you," Marguerite grinned. They chatted as dinner was brought out to them again. "Do you think we could go for a stroll?" Marguerite asked afterwards. He nodded and offered his arm. She leaned on it a little more than a woman usually did and he worried it was too soon for her to be about.

"I'm fine. It takes me a minute to adjust to up and down," she explained. He led her out the back. "I wanted to talk to you where we wouldn't be overheard. You are going to a lot of trouble and I thank you for it. And I want you to understand completely what you are getting into," she explained.

"So I can finally be on equally footing with Robin?" Guy asked.

"I dare say you will be ahead of him," Marguerite grinned as she saw the surprised look on his face. "Now, what Robin already knows about me. I can really tell I am in the country because no one knows the significance of my name."

"Owens is the Canterbury estate. I know your father is Richard's uncle. Why does he not use the name Plantagenet?"

She nodded. "it's a long story that includes my mother. I am also a Capet and Laurent on my mother's side…. Does no one follow French nobility?" she wondered at his blank look. "Phillip, king of France, is also my cousin, Guy. My mother's mother was sister to the late King Louis. She was a member of the Capet dynasty and kept her name after she wed into the Laurent family."

He took a step back in surprise. "You are cousins to 2 kings?" he demanded.

"It is worse than that, I'm afraid. I am heir to both courts. Well, not heir apparent. I am about 5th for Richard's throne and 6th for Phillip's, if you take out the children," she clarified.

He looked horrified. "Please don't be angry with me," she said.

"Angry? You think I am angry?"

"I didn't speak of it in the castle for fear Vaysey would learn of this."

"He would never have killed you…" he saw her bland look, "alright, he still probably would have. This is just a … huge surprise, Marguerite."

"There's more."

"Are you also related to the Holy Roman Emperor?" He asked warily

"Not yet, that I know of," she smirked. "No. You know I am the Earl of Kent. I inherited it after my brother passed without heirs. Special arrangement with Richard. But…" she hesitated.

"What?"

"Well, besides Marion, the only other thing you have desired is land. And I have so much land in my control to make an island. I am La Duchess de Flandres and la Comtess de Paris and regent for my niece who is Comtess de Tours. My family has so many titles that it is rumored a man once fainted before finishing his address to my grandmother," she sighed.

She studied Guy as he processed what she said. "You did warn me you have more power in your pinky…" he remembered.

She nodded. "I am sorry, Guy."

"Robin knows all this?"

"He knows I am related to both kings, and in line of succession. I don't think he knows I am the landholder, though. That all happened while he was in the holy lands."

"What else doesn't he know about?"

"Are you sure you wish to hear more?" Marguerite asked warily. He nodded. She took out the tube she had originally prepared to send to her father and upended it into his palm. "I am the White Queen."

* * *

_Because I got some reviews really quickly, here is the next chapter! There is much more Allan/Nora to come! And we are starting to get to the Much/Greta stuff, too._

_Huge thanks to **Jessica, Vintage200000, Fireheart93, **and **I-can-spell-confusion-with-a-k.**  
_


	40. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own robin hood or profit from this writing. Only OCs and plot post series 2 belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 40: Revelations**

Eleanor and Gretchen tied kerchiefs over their heads. Ashes dusted their faces and they blended in easily as if they were servants in the castle. Again.

"If she trusts him, why are we doing this?" Gretchen whispered as they carried buckets of ash out of one bedroom and made their way to another one. Luckily, they hadn't been seen by anyone who knew them yet.

"It was a lot to tell him. Heaven forbid he is angry or retaliates. Besides, we can learn how he and the sheriff are spending their time in Nottingham now."

They entered the bedroom, hid the buckets in the chimney, and Gretchen pulled the lever. The door swung open and they entered the slim passage. They had to walk sideways it was so narrow and the single candle illuminated only enough to show the dead mice and spiders. "I almost wish we didn't have the candle," Eleanor decided.

"This was your suggestion," Gretchen reminded her. "You were the one to come up with the idea to sneak in and see what was happening in Nottingham."

"I told her we could learn what the sheriff's daily routine was like this way, what was happening after she left. I didn't expect you to volunteer."

"Someone had to come with you, and these halls are to narrow for Allan and the other men, and Marion can't come. That left me and Djaq." It was left unsaid that she wanted to get away from the camp, too.

They crept until they were on the other side of the sheriff's throne room. It widened a bit allowing them to stand one in front of the other, back to front, and peer out. They watched Vaysey feed his falcon, write papers, yell and berate guards, ignore servants. Suddenly Guy appeared. "You wanted to see me, my lord?"

"I've been thinking about that sassy brat's family. She had a brother in law. He has ties to the Welsh. Supposedly his estate is larger than Nottingham," Vaysey sneered.

"Do you wish to make contact?" Guy asked curiously as he waited to see what he was to do.

"No, I thought I'd invite him for cricket. Of course, Gisborne. Think. We know if he is connected to Canterbury he has a vast amount of funds and men at his command. And if he can also get Wales to lend support, I think I can shed a few tears over the tragic demise of our previous guest."

"What do you wish for me to do, then?"

"Initiate contact and see if we can convert him to our side. I hear he is traveling in the next county over on his way to Canterbury. No doubt to pay respects about his dearly departed's dearly departed sister. I want you to go and see if we can get to him."

"What is his name?"

"Colin of Derbyshire."

Guy nodded and turned on his heel. The girls shared a look as they went back to watching Vaysey. "Well, my lovely," he said as he fed his bird a treat. "Let's see if Gizzy can pull this off. He has been too black since that brat died in the holy lands. The only good thing about that sassy one was the way she kept Guy occupied."

Another man soon appeared. "Ah, Granger. What news of the Holy Land?"

The man bowed. "It seems the King has progressed in his peace negotiations. He is the last King in the Holy Lands since Phillip left some time ago, as you well know."

"What way will he be coming?"

"He has made no plans as of yet. I am awaiting further word from my spies," the man name Granger informed him.

"Good, this is good," Vaysey purred. "And how are we on our _dear_ king's little accident? I hear the Mediterranean is a dreadful place to be this time of year."

"Preparations are continuing. It will be easier once we know if he is traveling by land or sea."

"Then find that out!" The sheriff bellowed, dismissing the man.

Not daring to breath, the two women eased their way silently along the passage way back towards the bedroom. They heard noises on the other side and had to wait for the servant to leave.

Finally Eleanor eased the door open. A quick glance showed the room to be empty. They eased out and sealed the door shut again. They grabbed their buckets and scanned the hall.

They eased themselves down the hall and down a servants' corridor, ducking into an alcove when people they knew scurried past.

Dumping the ashes and the buckets they blended into the crowd in the village. "Can I say that was fun?" Gretchen whispered with a grin on her face. "I would never allow Ygrainne to do anything so dangerous, but as for myself…" she laughed.

Eleanor nodded, a smile gracing her face. "I know! Allan is going to throttle us both…"

"I hope you ladies had fun," a voice called out, startling them, as they crossed out of Nottingham onto the road leading to Sherwood. They had nearly made it to the forest when the voice stopped them.

"Robin, honestly, 2 girls go shopping…" Gretchen started but his look said he knew better.

"Nora?" Allan asked.

"Don't 'Nora' me, Allan a Dale," she reprimanded with a scold. "You two were spying on us. I remember distinctly that you had deliveries in Clun this morning. That is in _that_ direction," she pointed with a frown in the opposite direction. "Can you believe they were spying on us?" she asked Gretchen as they linked arms and headed on the road to Locksley.

"I think you were spying on me," Guy said stepping in front of them.

Eleanor slightly tensed—natural reaction—and Gretchen squeezed her hand in comfort. "I think he is on our side," Gretchen said puzzled. "And why would we spy on _you?"_

"Marguerite." A simple answer.

"I thought Marguerite trusted you?" Eleanor pointed out as they tried to sneak their way around. "We should have thanked you sooner for dealing with the mercenary Gideon," she threw out. She used the moment of confusion to dance around him as she and Gretchen continued on the road. Gretchen was laughing at his perplexed look.

"They pop out of the woodwork," Gretchen sighed seeing Much and John ahead.

"Just tell us what you were doing," Robin said.

"We have to tell Marguerite first," was all Gretchen said.

"I have every intention of telling her about my mission," Guy insisted.

"Good. That isn't what we are going to tell her," Eleanor explained.

"Nora," Allan said exasperated. "Where's Tom and Ygrainne?"

"With Marguerite. The children cheer her up," Eleanor explained. Everyone gave her a weird look and she sighed. "What I don't understand is why you and you," she pointed to Guy and Robin, "are standing around in the middle of an open road where anyone can see you and you aren't fighting. Best be careful before someone thinks you are allies," she warned them.

With a nod Robin and the other outlaws followed them while hidden in the brush. "For the record, my lord, Marguerite didn't send us to spy on you," Eleanor said. Gretchen placed herself between Eleanor and Guy as they walked down the road to Locksley knowing Eleanor was still wary around men. Although she seemed to trust Guy since he had helped her get away from the sheriff.

"Then why were you in Nottingham? Especially since they still wish to stone you?"

"Marguerite wanted us to check on a few things. I am able to enter Nottingham without suspicion and Eleanor wanted to help the Lady Marguerite, my lord," Gretchen explained.

"Enough with the 'my lord,'" was all Gisborne said.

Marguerite was watching Ygrainne make mud cakes and Tom play with a wooden boat when a messenger arrived. She knew the seal and ripped it open.

A moment later is when the odd party reached her. "I believe I am not filled in on what is happening," she said studying the outlaws and Gisborne. "Unless I missed the fight? _C'est déplorable._ I refuse to miss a fight between 2 such dashing gentlemen. You will have to fight again here and now for me," Marguerite teased. (a/n: _C'est_ déplorable= this is deplorable)

"No fight," Robin said. "You look better, Marguerite," he grinned.

"Ah, _mon_ _archer_. Don't tell me you have been harassing my friends," she said defending Eleanor and Gretchen.

"They could have been hurt," Robin said. "You can't just send in my people on your whims, Marguerite."

"_Yours_?" Marguerite repeated. "I was under the impression they sat around all day, eager to help. I offered them the chance to do something. And I do not have _whims_, I have strategy."

"You know, we _are_ right here," Eleanor pointed out. "And not children despite our constant company."

"Ygrainne, go play with Jess," Gretchen told the girl who happily went off to find her old friend.

"Now what is this all about?"

"Vaysey wants me to convince your brother in law to join the black Knights, or at least support them with his money. He is suppose to be in the next county over."

"Actually, he is here," Marguerite said happily. "I just heard from him. He'll be here tomorrow," Marguerite announced waving her letter.

Everyone ogled Marguerite. She rolled her eyes, grabbed Eleanor and Gretchen's hands, and walked off with the two of them not sparing Guy or Robin a glance. "I am sorry to get you in trouble with your friends."

"It doesn't matter. What we told you yesterday spoke true. I am going to go daft if I stay and watch everyone else around me contribute," Eleanor sighed.

"I am just going to go daft," Gretchen sighed.

Marguerite wrapped an arm around the distraught woman. "I think John was trying to be kind, not embarrass you."

"His intentions may be kind, but now I feel even more a fool in front of the others," Gretchen explained, touched by Marguerite's kindness.

"Much is only confused, I see the way the man watches you. I don't think his affections have changed."

"My reasons haven't, either. But let us tell you what we have heard," Gretchen changed the subject and told Marguerite about Vaysey's meeting with Granger.

Marguerite tapped her chin thoughtfully. "You have helped so much with this information, ladies. I dare say Colin isn't going to be pleased, although I can't say either of us will be surprised. Now, I want to help the two of you. I know you originally intended to go to London."

Eleanor nodded, wondering what she was planning.

"Well, if you still wish to go, or wherever you wish to go and just leave, I know Colin would love to provide an escort. He is traveling south to my father's estate. You would be welcomed in Canterbury, or Kent, or even Derbyshire, or if you truly have your hearts set on London I will assist you in any way I can," she offered. "Although, the south of France is lovely this time of year."

Eleanor and Gretchen looked stricken. "You are much too generous. Just giving us something to do was kind enough. Why would you offer more?" Eleanor asked.

"I want you girls to be happy. I want your children to be healthy and happy. If you can't find it here, I want you to go where you can find it," she said honestly. "Think on it. Colin won't arrive until tomorrow evening."

Eleanor and Gretchen shared a confused look as Ygrainne ran up to them. She was talking and chatting away as the two women were lost in thought on the way back to the forest. "Greta…I know you are considering it."

"Can you blame me?" Gretchen asked. "What do I have here, except you and Ygrainne? I can better provide for her, even if it is to become a servant for Marguerite. I'm not ashamed of serving others, Elle."

"I never said you were," Eleanor frowned. "If you go, though…"

"You'll have Allan."

"What do I have, then?" Eleanor challenged. "I do think it would be best for Tom to go…" Eleanor sighed as they leisurely walked back to the camp. "If it was just me, well a lot of things would be different. I would be able to fight and plan and do something _useful._ I would perhaps _feel_ useful. Not that I blame you," she told Tom whom she carried. He gave her a drooly grin that always melted her heart. "He is so going to take after Allan with the ladies."

"Heaven help us all," Gretchen grinned. "I guess the only question then is London or one of the estates? At least on Marguerite's estate we would know her and I feel she would be a good, even handed mistress."

Eleanor nodded in agreement, her head still nodding when Allan reached for her arm as he stepped in front of her, making her stop. "Ygrainne, how about you go with John back to the camp?" Ygrainne looked between the adults and nodded, running to John who lifted the girl up on his shoulders.

"How am I suppose to yell at you with him looking at me?" Allan asked looking at Tom who chose that instant to give Allan his patented toothless grin. "Kid." It came out between amusement and exasperation.

Eleanor rolled her eyes as she walked around Allan to the camp. She placed Tom in his play area who went back to happily playing with his boat. She walked out the back to find Allan and Gretchen where she left them with Robin and the others behind them. She pointed to Allan as she glared at him and motioned for him to follow her. She didn't want to argue in front of Tom or the others.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking, Nora?"

"I was thinking I could do some good for once. I was thinking that I might be helpful instead of sitting around, twiddling my thumbs, playing with Tom, and wondering if you were being shot at or chased."

"So you would rather be shot at and chase? What about Tom?"

"Don't even bring up Tom! You can't use him in an argument until you take more interest in him. Why did you even bring us here, Allan? To show me all the other incredible women you know? The ones who can do all sorts of things to rub in my face how dull, uneducated, and common I am?" she demanded, all her pent up anger and frustration boiling up.

"Have you gone mad?" Allan asked in shock.

"What else am I suppose to think, Allan? The only things I know how to do are work hard and a little bit of healing. You don't need me for healing with Djaq here, and you don't let me work. It is the only thing I know, Allan. I worked from before dawn to after dusk. I know how to pull my own weight and still take care of Tom. But here?!" she gestured around the forest.

"I can't let anything happen to you, Nora," Allan said. "I'm not being funny, but how on earth could you think I think any of that? Here, in camp, I can keep you close, make sure you are safe."

"The only thing that could happen is I might keel over from boredom," she drawled. "Or inferiority."

Allan ran his hand through his hair. _God, I'm an idiot_ he thought. He knew how Eleanor's father and brother's treated her. He remembered clearly the physical way they treated her but forgot that part of her pain was mental and emotional from their constant verbal abuse. "Nora."

She glared at him. He smiled at her. "That smile isn't going to get you out of this," she warned. "Marguerite offered to help us leave, she is giving us refuge at her estate. Our choice."

He stopped at that. "You aren't going."

"Last I checked you have no claims over me, Allan."

"The hell I don't! The whole reason I brought you here was to keep you from harm."

"You've done a splendid job on that," Eleanor huffed as she stormed back towards the camp. She took a detour to cool down before going inside not wanting anyone, especially Tom or Ygrainne, seeing her upset.

When Eleanor returned, Much had started dishing up dinner. Ygrainne looked around at all the adults and decided to sit next to Tom. He wasn't a great conversationalist but he seemed to be the only one happy at the moment.

"Have you decided?" Eleanor asked.

Gretchen sighed as she stared into the stew. She looked over to where Ygrainne was scarfing down her dinner.. "Where is she going to have friends? Learn proper protocols? I mean, the roof practically leaks in a heavy storm—no offense Will—and …" and the thought of starting over terrified her. At least when she moved to Locksley after the mercenaries left she knew the other villagers, had friends. Even the transition to camp had been fairly easy with Allan around.

She would be a new servant with a child. Not exactly uplifting circumstances.

"What are you talking about?" Marion asked confused.

"Marguerite offered to help us get out," Eleanor explained, ignoring everyone's look of shock and Allan's of revulsion. "She heard about us trying to get to London a few months ago. She offered us a place at her estate."

"But… you can't leave," Marion insisted. She enjoyed their company when she couldn't go on the jobs in Nottingham.

"We can hardly stay," Gretchen countered.

"Will keeps up on the repairs, we can all teach Ygrainne and Tom manners, and John is Ygrainne's friend," Much said with a nod. "That settles it. No need for anything to change."

Gretchen sighed as she played with her food. Too many thoughts were mulling around in her head for her to eat. Ygrainne whispered in Gretchen's ear she had to go to the bathroom. Gretchen nodded as the girl left the camp, Gretchen following her outside watching her from the edge of the forest.

"Is it because John saved you?" Much spoke behind her making her jump.

"What?" Gretchen asked confused.

"In the fire. He rushed in before anyone had time to think… which I am thankful for every day. I assumed that's why you changed your affections."

"Much…" She stopped as Ygrainne came up and went back inside to finish eating. "My affections haven't changed. When we first met, you were the minstrel, you were charming. You know what I learned about you from Allan? You are loyal and always look for the good in everything, especially difficult times. My affections, though, they are the last of my priorities. John was simply… the better choice," she said.

"Better for what?" Much asked hurt. At that moment Gretchen wanted to scab her eyes out so she didn't have to witness his pain. Or carve her heart out for being cruel. Wasn't it better he understood, though? And with John refusing her, she could move on and accept Marguerite's offer.

"For us, my family. You love Robin, Much. It is what makes you, you. You will always choose him because you are loyal. It is one of your best qualities and I wouldn't change you for anything. And I could have lived with that before, but I need someone for Ygrainne. I want her to have the chance to know a father's love, the love my brother would have given her if he had lived. John loves Ygrainne and would love her _like his own_. He would put her first. John wouldn't love me, I wouldn't expect him to. I don't _want_ him to. I don't want my husband to love me." Not looking at Much, not brave enough to see how much she hurt him, Gretchen walked away from the camp.

Gretchen walked into the starlit evening. She was too mixed up inside to go back in for awkward conversation. It was everything she felt, had felt, since she first met him. All of her fears she had discussed with Elle. He knew, now. It didn't really change anything, though. Her first priority was, as always, Ygrainne.

The gang saw Ygrainne, then Much, return. Eleanor stood to go see if Gretchen needed a shoulder but Allan went after her first. "Are you seriously considering Marguerite's offer?" Djaq asked.

Eleanor shrugged, wishing they would talk about something else. Much looked upset but they decided to give him space.

Allan found Gretchen sitting on a log, leaning against a tree trunk. She sighed, looking heavenwards. "I can see why Elle gets peace from them," Gretchen sighed as she saw Allan approach her.

"I'm not being funny, but Much looked like Robin just kicked him out of the gang. Only time I've ever seen him so upset."

"Yes, poor Much," Gretchen drawled.

"Ey, I'm worried about _you_. That's why I'm here."

Gretchen sighed, drawing her legs up and wrapping her arm around them. "I'm trying to do what's best for Ygrainne, and I seem to mess everything up. With Much, with John."

"I don't understand your attention to John, not when I can see your attraction to Much."

"I'm a mother, Allan. It still scares me. And I want to do the best, give Ygrainne the best. John would love Ygrainne like his own. She would know what it is like to have a father and mother. Like I told Elle, I don't _want_ John, or any husband, to love me."

Allan nearly fell over with that pronouncement. "Why not?"

"Samuel _killed_ himself, Allan. Maybe he didn't do it himself, but he knew the mercenaries were looking for a fight, that they would kill anyone who stood in their way. I know he loved Constance, but how could he just _choose_ to leave Ygrainne? And me?" Gretchen's voice caught.

Allan was surprised, he knew it was hard on Gretchen to loose her brother, but he didn't know how she still thought about it. He placed his arm around Gretchen's shoulder and she leaned her head against him. "I don't want someone to make that decision if something happened to me. What would happen to Ygrainne if she lost another set of parents? She still is upset over loosing her mum and dad. I need to make sure someone is there to take care of her if I can't."

"I don't know if you noticed, but she has a handful of aunts and uncles. John would move heaven and earth for Ygrainne, and Marion would take her in as her own if something happened. You have to know that."

"I don't want that, that power, over someone's affections. At least with John I knew he would carry on without me. And I've hurt Much, so it's a moot point."

"The thing about Much is that his affections don't change, even in dire times. Believe me when I say it's not too late, and I think you should try. Besides, all this talk of something happening is nonsense. Nothing is going to happen to you. Or Nora," Allan insisted. "Not even boredom or inferiority," he snorted angrily. He thought about what Gretchen said, a mother's sacrifice for her child. "Would you really consider going with Marguerite because you think it's better for Ygrainne?

Gretchen smiled. The gang had overheard the argument—voices carried in the forest. "Eleanor has Tom's best interests at heart, too, Allan." She saw his crestfallen expression and she touched his cheek gently. "She chose, though, to stay once before. Despite other options. She will be mad at me for telling you this, probably, but do you know why she shares her bed with you? Despite Tuck's insistence and disapproval?" It went against Elle's nature.

"I have a few ideas," Allan smirked and Gretchen rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I won't tell you."

"Ey! Wait, finish," Allan pleaded.

"It's the only time she doesn't feel like she is second fiddle to Robin and Marion," Gretchen explained. Allan looked as if he had been slapped. This time it was Gretchen wrapping her arm around Allan.

* * *

_Because I got 4 reviews really quickly, here is the next chapter! There is much more Allan/Nora to come! And we are starting to get to the Much/Greta stuff, too. In fact, everyone seems to be having man woes. But at least Allan and Much now understand a little bit more. I've been having troubles with the site, so hopefully this uploads correctly._

_Huge thanks to **Fireheart **(author's love cliffies, especially me! We'll find out what the White Queen is soon, though)_**_,_ _Momto5 _**_(I hope your kids are feeling better!),__**vintage20000 **(I am so glad! I love Marguerite, too. Wait till she and Queen Eleanor are in the same room!)**,** and **Jessica **(plenty of man woes to come, i don't want to make it easy for any of them, hehe) for the great reviews!_


	41. The White Queen in Action

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood or profit from this writing. Only OCs and plot (post series 2) belong to me.

_A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters because so many of Marguerite's best lines are in it! And some loose ends with Gretchen and Eleanor are starting to get tied up (not all, of course. Still need some drama)._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 41: The White Queen in Action**

Eleanor cornered Gretchen the next morning as the outlaws were making early rounds before they all met up with Marguerite. "What did you say to Allan?" Eleanor demanded angrily. After whatever had happened between the two of them the night before, Allan had been distant, then he did the unthinkable.

He had slept in his hammock.

"I didn't say anything!" Gretchen insisted. "I don't know why he is being distant. We talked about me and Much, and how you and I are mothers. I told him not to give up hope!"

"Then what did I do?" Eleanor asked dumbfounded. She had missed cuddling with him.

"You didn't do anything," Gretchen insisted. "Maybe…" she couldn't think of any good excuse. "Maybe he wanted to give you space to think? About our decision with Marguerite?"

"If he wants me to stay, then why was he staying away?" Eleanor asked confused.

Neither had any answer as they started to walk towards Locksley, meeting up with the gang on the road, unaware of another conversation that had been held without their knowledge.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Marguerite paced as she waited. It had been a long time since she had seen Colin, and she wanted to know everything. Guy watched her. Since Vaysey thought he was going out of the county he was staying in Locksley. It gave him the excuse of staying close with Marguerite. He studied her these past several days when she thought she was alone and Guy was a little worried over Marguerite's behavior.

At first, he had thought it was due to her near death experience. Then Anne shyly confronted him out back. "My lord? I am concerned about Marguerite…" she hesitated. "I don't want to break her trust in me, but I am afraid for her. Her moods are becoming even darker than normal."

"Normal?" Guy repeated.

"She has a tendency to be melancholic, but ever since that day she left Nottingham… something seems broken in her. I… I am just really afraid for her, my lord," she finally said.

"Stop with the 'my lord'" he said first as he thought. Normally he reveled in the address, yet she was the third person in two days he told to stop with the formalities. "I thought she was acting oddly…" they suddenly heard a horse was approaching Locksley.

Marguerite flew out of the manor house as the man dismounted. A man only a few years older than himself and too handsome for his taste. Guy frowned over the entire situation. "Colin!" Marguerite said happily.

"Your father is fit to be tied. He wants Vaysey's head on a spike, _ma fey_" he told her as he enveloped her in a bear hug. "You are alright, aren't you?" he asked.

"I am back to my normal self," she answered.

It wasn't what he was hoping for, but she was alive. He offered his arm and they strolled off for a private conversation. "Your father briefed me on all of your correspondences. I am intrigued by this Guy and Robin."

"We can use both of them, Colin. I trust them both."

He nodded. "How much do they know?"

"Guy knows most everything. Robin doesn't know about us, though. What is the latest from my aunt Eleanor?"

"She is already planning the welcome feast for Richard's return. You know your Aunt," he sighed. "The sun and move revolve around her favorite son."

Marguerite rolled her eyes as they returned to the Manor house. "Colin, this is _mon chevalier noir_, Guy of Gisborne. Guy, my brother in law Colin, Earl of Derbyshire and prince... ah, here are the others," Marguerite said as she saw the gang approach. (A/N: My black knight)

"Colin, love, this is Robin Hood. Robin, _mon archer_, this is Colin. Earl of Derbyshire, a prince in the Welsh court."

"You say that so flippantly, _ma __fey_," Colin teased. "I've heard of your exploits in London before you left for the war," Colin laughed. Robin was simply glad Marion wasn't there to hear it. Until he looked up and saw her in the window above them, torn between frowning at Robin and smirking. He was going to give her a tongue lashing for risking exposure when he was finished.

"Refreshments?" Anne offered from the doorway. She had drinks set out for everyone and then went to make sure no servants were eavesdropping.

Marguerite told him about Granger and Vaysey's attempts to plot an 'accident' for Richard. "It's like you predicted," Colin nodded to Marguerite.

"Predicted?" Will asked.

"Vaysey can hardly try another attack in the Holy Lands. Too many failures. His only chance now is to stop Richard somewhere between here and there," Marguerite told the others. "Unfortunately, we still have no idea who his spies are so we can't plant any false information," she frowned. Not even Guy knew the names of Vaysey's spies.

"How long have you been working against Vaysey?" Robin asked. "I sense there is more here than I know."

"I told you you were in over your head, Robin," Marguerite smirked. "You jumped into the middle of something much bigger than you know."

"Then explain it to me," Robin said. "Vaysey and John are planning Richard's throne…" he started.

Marguerite shook her head. "The Black Knights _claim_ to be instilling John as King. John accepted their 'support' but do you honestly expect men like Vaysey to hand over the crown?" she asked Robin. "John would be a king in name only. John isn't a fool, he knows this. But he plays the part of _le fool_ very well, _mon archer_. He accepted the Black Knights claim and challenge to Richard's throne on his behalf. It allows him to keep close watch over the group."

"Remember in the Holy Lands when we left, Richard didn't expect John to be taking his throne…" Djaq spoke up. "It was you!" she said suddenly as realization dawned on her. "Robin! She is the one Richard said would be returning to England! The letter he was writing!"

Marguerite smiled. "I was in France when you were in the Holy Lands. I divide my time between my French and English estates. I returned to England when Vaysey continued to make a nuisance of himself. Eleanor told me about her escapade with all of you."

"John held the Queen Mother hostage!" Robin argued, not understanding.

Marguerite snorted. "Please, Robin. Everyone in the known world knows Eleanor favors Richard above all her children. Not that she wanted children. If she could have had her husbands bear childbirth, I'm sure she would have. Eleanor is the first to admit to being more 'Queen' than 'mother.' No, John invited her over. They quarreled, Eleanor went to you knowing if she claimed any slight against Richard you would assist her. Two months later she invited John to her palace in Aquitaine for the Autumn festival and they had a nice time from all accounts."

"You are all insane," Robin shook his head.

"You don't know the half of it," Colin grinned. "You get use to it, though."

"As if your family in the Welsh court are any better, Colin," Marguerite pointed out.

"Can we get back to the sheriff?" Eleanor asked. "You have been fighting the sheriff longer than Robin, it seems," she deduced.

"Since before Robin left for the Holy Lands. Although we didn't realize the extent of his ambitions. His dispossession of the late Lord Edward as sheriff caused John a few concerns. Then we learned of the Black Knights. Since Richard is always off to one war or another, someone has to watch his throne."

"And that's you?" Little John asked.

"Not just me," Marguerite said. "It's like in Chess. I am the White Queen, but I have the other players on my board, too. You have the black team, and then we are the white team. John, my father, Colin, Eleanor, a few other family members and trusted friends scattered throughout," Marguerite named them, ticking them off her fingers. "I think you have met one of them, Count Friedrich?"

"You know Friedrich? The Boob?" Will asked amused.

"Friedrich and I get along exceedingly well. _Nous aimons es uns les autres__**.**_ He insists on proposing every year, I insist on declining every year," Marguerite laughed. "My point is that Vaysey is hardly the first to covet the throne, although he is proving to be the most entertaining. I did get some of Winchester's estate out of all this so it has been profitable as well." (a/n: we adore each other)

"Why do you need the land?" Robin asked surprised, he had no idea what had happened to Winchester's estate.

"Need? I don't _need_ _anything_, Robin. I simply wanted them," Marguerite said, surprised.

"But wait, you took Winchester's lands after his death. What could you want with more lands? How many estates do you have?"

"What else am I to do?" Marguerite countered. "Life is a game. In this game, he who has the most is the winner. I intend to make that winner me. Besides, I was bored." The gang simply ogled her. "Were you hoping for something a little more philanthropic? There was the matter that Winchester ran his estates about as well as Vaysey runs his. Winchester knew the game, he certainly didn't care what happened to those below him as he ascended to the top. Well, attempted to ascend to the top," she grinned. "And 6: Kent, Flanders, Paris, part of Sussex now, and I am acting regent for Tours and Essex."

"I am tired of family politics," Robin said frustrated. "Good, bad, somewhere in between. The lot of you are crazy."

"Why, thank you," Marguerite said smugly. "Are you really _that_ surprised? We are rich, we are royal, and we are bored. We do what we can to entertain ourselves."

"Granger, unfortunately, is not on our side," Colin spoke up. "And there are a lot between here and Acre that want to see Richard's throne topple."

"What about your cousin, King Philip?" Gretchen asked.

"He is ambivalent. He likes the rest of us well enough, but turned cold towards Richard once he helped Richard steal the throne," Marguerite said. "He won't help—or hinder— unless it peaks his interest."

"What do we do now?" Much asked Robin.

"For starters, tell Vaysey you think you can pull me in," Colin told Guy. "You can tell him I have no love for Richard, and no ties to Canterbury since my wife died."

Guy nodded. "We will need a way to communicate."

"Tuck!" Marguerite said happily. "He can come and go between the two of you easily, I'm sure." Between Tuck and Luke she had a nice line of communications established.

Guy and Colin nodded. "Alright. Then we need to get word to Richard," Robin decided, not wanting to feel left out of a leadership position. Marguerite seemed to understand and choked on a laugh.

"I am going to return to my estate for now. I'll send word to John," Colin said standing. Marguerite stood to walk out with him. "You know, you could come with me. We could be comfortable together, Marguerite."

"Colin," she sighed. They had talked about marriage before. Colin still loved Jacqueline, she knew, and thought of it simply as a marriage of convenience. Neither loved each other in that way, but it would be comfortable and a good match. "How was Genevieve? I was terrified my leaving would hurt the girl."

She knew this was a touchy subject with Colin. The one thing they had in common—besides saving Richard's throne—was family. Unfortunately, they couldn't seem to talk about any of their family without causing pain for one of them. Another reason they didn't marry. "I'm told Genevieve did suffer from your departure. She has gotten better, though, with the help of her friend Joan."

"I still pray she will improve one day," Marguerite sighed. "Be safe, Colin," she said kissing him goodbye. "It looks as if a storm is coming. Are you sure you don't wish to stay the night?"

"I'll ride hard and stay with this Tuck you mentioned. Marguerite." He searched her face and she knew he saw through her mask. Saw that it was all, or almost all, still pretend. "I was hoping this Guy, or Robin, would help you. Just come home."

"O_ù_ _est la maison_, Colin? Things haven't settled here yet," Marguerite said simply as she stepped back. He gave a final nod and rode off. (a/n: Where is home?)

She returned to find an uneasy parlor filled with outlaws and Guy. "Haven't you called a truce yet?" Marguerite asked puzzled. "Both of you have my faith and trust."

"He is the sheriff's man. How can you trust him, Marguerite?" Robin asked trying to understand.

"He saved my life, Robin. He hasn't betrayed me to the sheriff. He could have while I was in the castle, or he could have anytime since I've been here." She saw the stubbornness of both men. "He knew of my position as the white queen, leading this side to protect Richard's throne. Guy is on my side. Short of an oath, he has done nothing to loose my trust. Much like you, _mon archer_."

With a sigh she walked back out the back. Anne joined her. "Why don't you return home, Marguerite? If you would be happier there I wish you would."

"I'm not happy here or there, Anne."

"But…"

"He chose Marion, Anne. I can't fight a ghost. I have too many of my own," she said as she called for her horse to be prepared. Storm clouds were fast approaching and she hoped Colin made it to shelter in time. She knew Marion was escaping from the manor and leaving with the rest of the outlaws.

"We have a temporary truce," Guy's voice said as he entered the stables as the sky was darkening overhead, straining to be heard above the crash of thunder.

"The two of you are more alike than either of you wishes to acknowledge," Marguerite said, stroking the nose of her stallion. She gripped the bridle and led him out of the stall Guy had given him.

"What are you doing?" Guy asked.

"Going for a ride," Marguerite stated the obvious.

"Have you seen the storm coming in?" Guy asked. "You can't go out there."

"You made your choice Guy. I appreciate everything you are doing for me, truly."

"What choice, Marguerite? You've said that before and I don't remember having to make a choice," he said grabbing her stallion's bridle. He thought he was proving he was on her side, not Vaysey's.

"Don't placate me!" Marguerite ordered and mounted the stallion. "You could at least have the decency to remember when you kiss one woman but say another's name. You made your intentions quite clear, _cher_," she said, squeezing her knees. He was so surprised by what she had announced, his hold on the bridle slackened and the stallion barreled out of the barn.

Anne stood outside, overhearing the conversation, and watched her mistress gallop out into the storm that was fast approaching Locksley. Guy ordered his horse to be saddled. "Even if you catch her, she is gone," Anne said.

"Why are you being so cryptic?" Guy demanded.

Anne took a step back out of fear but met his eyes. "She hasn't been right for a long time. Since before I ever met her. This I think was just the final straw."

The outlaws heard horse hoofs fast approaching and hid from view of the road. A moment later Marguerite flew by. "Marguerite?" Marion asked. "What does she think she is doing?"

They couldn't follow after her since they knew the only sane thing to do was to find shelter. Even if they wanted to follow after her, it would have been foolhardy to follow after her on foot. Eleanor watched on sadly; she knew you couldn't outrun your past.

"What was Marguerite thinking?" Marion asked as they reached camp right as the rain clouds released their torrential downpour. Contrary to Gretchen's outburst the night before there were no leaks in Will's camp.

"She's running away," Eleanor said as she grabbed Tom the toy boat and horse Will had carved for him.

"From what? To where?" Much wondered.

"From herself. I don't think the where matters," Eleanor decided.

Robin was leaning against the center post, thinking. "What do you think of this truce?"

"I think it's about time," Marion smirked.

"You should be happy with this side of Guy, then," Robin said darkly making Marion sigh. "Eleanor? Gretchen?"

They were surprised he was asking for her opinion. "I think it's long overdue," Gretchen decided.

Eleanor nodded. "Despite working for Vaysey I didn't think Guy was evil. And I think he is starting to realize that for himself now, with Marguerite's help. I just wonder, hope, he can help Marguerite."

"I owe you both an apology," Robin told Eleanor and Gretchen, startling them.

"Of course not," Gretchen said immediately.

Robin grinned. "I told you they wouldn't let me apologize," he smirked to Marion who elbowed him.

"Allan and I took him to task for being an idiot," Marion assured them, only confusing them even more. Even more confusing was that everyone else seemed to know what was going on except them.

Robin took out two dog tags. "I should have given these to you a long time ago. Eleanor, you should have never have given them back."

"But… they were Allan's," was all Eleanor could think to say.

"I know this is your decision to make, and you will both do what's best for Tom and Ygrainne," Robin said, placing the necklace around Eleanor's neck first. "I understand all of that, Eleanor, and I want you to do what you think is best. But when you make your decision, just remember you are both one of us." He saw her confused look. "I know it hasn't been easy for you here, I'm sorry if we did anything to hinder …"

Eleanor shook her head. "If Allan told you anything about me, you should know it isn't you. It's just me, I don't always handle being around men. Which makes things difficult for all of you, I'm sorry."

"Don't even think of apologizing, Eleanor," Robin said quickly. "We _want_ you here. Don't feel like you have to leave."

She ogled him making him grin. "I know you all think of Tom as the next generation outlaw," she started but Robin cut her off.

"We all adore Tom, but we adore you too, Eleanor," Robin grinned. "You are a part of us, even if you didn't have Tom."

Eleanor looked up at Allan thinking she was part of the gang because Allan made her part of the gang. "No," Robin said understanding what she was thinking. "I pick my men, Eleanor," he said. "You and Gretchen are part of them. Even if you choose to leave."

Gretchen was speechless as Robin placed the tag around her neck. Eleanor she could understand, she was connected to Allan. "I'm not like Elle, I'm not with one of your men…" she started.

"You _are_ one of my men, Gretchen," Robin grinned. "You don't have to be connected like your thinking. Eleanor is just as much a part of my gang as you are, as John or Marion are." He looked at her with his infamous grin. "We all love you, whether you stay or go we will all still love you. I just wanted you to know that as you think it over."

Gretchen nodded numbly. "Robin. I just don't understand why we should stay. We could support you just as much, maybe even better, if we were elsewhere."

"But then you wouldn't be here with us, with the family," Robin insisted. "It might be hard here, but we don't want you to go. But it's your decision."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Marguerite flew like the wind. If she wasn't so miserable she would have loved it. The wind whipped over her like chilling knives as the rain began to pour but she pushed herself and her horse harder. They slashed through the mud as they cut through the forest. She didn't give a damn where they were going. They would simply run until they had no more earth to run on. And maybe a little further.

Rain started to pound on them as the storm was overhead. Lighting crashed, cryptically illuminating their path.

They finally came across a meadow. It was more of a muddy plane now with the rain gushing across the field, too much for the ground to absorb.

She dismounted, practically jumped off Arkvior before he completely stopped. She turned her face skyward as she twirled.

They had played in the rain when they were children. They would run through the mud playing as if they weren't the children of the manor but of the fairies. Mother had a fit when she found them soaked through, furious they thought the mud so much more fun than the palace walls, terrified one of her babies would catch a fever and leave her.

In the end, she had left them first.

It was like a floodgate was unleashed in her mind. She couldn't keep the memories back, not after they found her again after her accident.

"I was right there!" She yelled out to everyone and no one. "I was going to join you! I was about to come home!" she yelled out into the night as the wind whipped around her, rain driving into her skin.

So many memories, so much pain. If she didn't think about them, they didn't hurt. It was the only way to live day to day. But now they wouldn't leave her alone.

She did what she couldn't have done before: she screamed into the night. All the raw pain and emotion she had kept buried seeped into that one anguished cry echoed in the tempest building around her. Years and years of loneliness, pain, and guilt she had carried around like a weight on her dead soul.

_She knew as soon as her consciousness began to wake that it wasn't a dream. 'Just don't wake up, Marguerite…let it all go' she thought to herself. _

_She knew instinctively she was in her bed. Her hand reached out, as if hoping this was a dream and she was really just imagining the last two days._

_The piercing pang in her stomach that crippled her. _

_John's arrival the following afternoon as they brought him home for the last time. _

_She knew it wasn't a dream. Pain like this was too raw, too real. It cut right through flesh and blood and straight to the heart. _

"_It really happened, Marguerite," John's voice said. He had seen her wake even if she hadn't opened her eyes. "I wish to God I could tell you differently," his voice choked._

_She opened her eyes to see John sitting beside her bed. Watching her as if she might fade from sight if he blinked. "How long was I gone?"_

"_It is the following morning. Your father and the Cardinal are with your brother now. Geoffrey and Joan are making arrangements in France for Michel. Colin will arrive in London about the same time we do. I understand your in laws are also going to be here by week's end."_

"_You don't have to be here, John…"_

_He shook his head. "You should hardly be alone. Not right now."_

_It was too late. She was already dead and gone. All that was left was to bury her heart and soul._

Marguerite had dropped to her knees under the weight of reliving so much. "How could you take him!" she challenged out loud. "You already took EVERYONE else! Wasn't it enough? Couldn't you have taken me too now?" she demanded. "Why do you force me to linger on like some wandering spirit!" she hit the muddy earth, dug her fingers into the icy wetness.

God, she was so alone in this world and she couldn't even leave it to be reunited with them.

A nose knocked her over and she stumbled into the mud. She looked back and saw Arkvior waiting for her. "Why haven't you left me to you stupid animal?" she demanded. She grabbed the bridle and he licked the side of her face.

She would have given up everything—all the lands and titles and wealth— just to be able to see Michel again. To stop him from leaving her that time. To have gone with him. Anything. Even if it meant that she had died after Vaysey's attempted murder. If only Guy hadn't saved her! "Why am I being punished?" she whispered to Arkvior, crying into his neck.

She was so numb, had been numb for so long, she didn't even feel how cold she was standing in the center of the storm as it waged havoc on the countryside. Arkvior nudged her and she slowly rose to her feet. She didn't' have the strength to pull herself up on the saddle so she grabbed the reins and started to walk, the rain mingling in with her tears till it was impossible to tell which were which.

_

* * *

_

_Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers!_

_Special thanks to **I-Can-Spell-Confusion-with-a-k** for reviewing the last chapter! I am glad you are so involved with my characters! It is nice to know someone besides the author loves them ;) I had to put some of the Allan/Nora, Much/Gretchen stuff on the back burner whiled I built up Marguerite and Guy, but now we should see all 3 fairly evenly.  
_


	42. 7 to 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood or profit from this writing. Only OCs and plot (post series 2) belong to me.

_a shorter chapter, and I know I said we would see more of all the couples evenly--we will, just after this chapter. Some things had to be explained_, _first._

* * *

**Chapter 42: Seven to One  
**

Marguerite came upon a fallen log and used it to step up to the saddle. As soon as she was seated Arkvior took off towards Locksley. Guy came across them on the way and grabbed her horse's reins.

"Take good care of him," Marguerite ordered when they entered the barn and she lowered herself down. She strolled past everyone, not sparing anyone a glance, as she went into the manor house.

Anne fluttered around her and led her to her upstairs bedroom. A hot bath was prepared before a roaring fire and Anne quickly stripped Marguerite.

Marguerite slipped bonelessly into the tub, all the fake energy she boasted completely gone; she laid back against the tub as Anne poured her herbal tea. "It should help you. You are going to catch your death," Anne said as she hovered. "Guy was looking all over for you."

"Give him some of this tea, then."

"Marguerite, you terrified me! Don't you realize you could have died?" Anne demanded.

She raised an eyebrow over Anne's tone. "You can't kill what's already dead, Anne." She pulled her knees up to her chest as she tried to get warm. Anne helped Marguerite out of the tub and dried her before cloaking her in a fur robe as she laid before the fire to let her hair dry.

"I want to understand, Marguerite. You've said that before. Why would you do this?"

"I have nothing to lose. I died a long time ago," Marguerite murmured. "They are all gone."

"Who?"

"Everyone!" Marguerite said as tears washed down her cheek again. She hadn't cried since they laid Michel to rest. It seemed she was making up for lost time. "We were 8 when mama died. She caught fever. It was a bad winter and she never recovered. Jacqueline was the one who taught me what it meant to be a woman. She was the only other woman in the family until Henri married Rebecca."

"Jacqueline is your sister and Henri your eldest brother, right?" Anne clarified. She knew so little about Marguerite's life.

"There were 7 of us," Marguerite nodded. "_Seven_. Henri, Jacqueline, Jean-Paul, Pierre, Christophe, Michel and I." Anne placed Marguerite's head in her lap as they sat before the fire, stroking Marguerite's hair as she listened to Marguerite talk.

"We hadn't really known anything so tragic before Mama died. I was too little when the baby died. Jacqueline became my maternal influence. Henri was the eldest and heir to papa's estate, Canterbury. He was also the Duke of Flandres because of our maternal grandfather. When Richard took the throne he made Henri the Duke of York instead of my father, not that papa minded so long as it stayed in the family. Henri married Rebecca, second daughter of the Scottish king. Henri was so gentle with the rest of us; he always had time for us, even with all of his other duties. My brothers idolized him, the knights worshiped Henri, even Richard considered him an equal, something very rare with Richard," Marguerite smiled. "He indulged the rest of us, I think. He didn't let the burden of controlling so much so young weigh him down."

"Jacqueline was born a year after him. She practically raised me, even waited to marry because of it till she was 24. I don't think she knew, but I remembered how fierce her love for us was," Marguerite whispered, remembering back to that day with the cook. "Jacqueline married Colin—a cousin to the Welsh court and earl of Devonshire at the time. Derbyshire was Jacqueline's dowry. He was not only a good match but he meshes so well with our crazy family. He quickly felt like a brother to the rest of us."

"Jean-Paul was born after Jacqueline. When Richard ascended the throne he gave Jean an estate closer to Wales. It was how he met and married the Welsh countess. Jean-Paul wanted to be just like Henri but unlike the rest of us he had red hair," Marguerite laughed. "He hated it. He wanted the sandy blond the rest of my siblings had. Although, he was happy to see his daughter with red hair, he claimed she wore it better than he ever did."

"Pierre was in the middle. Stubborn, dramatic," Marguerite grinned. "His grin made everyone crazy. He married Marie, Duchess of the Loir. Christophe was only a little more than a year older than me and Michel but he always played with Pierre. They claimed that we had each other, and Henri, Jacqueline, and Jean were a team, so he and Pierre would be a team. I heard stories about how they could out-drink the other knights in the tavern," Marguerite said impishly. "I won't repeat to you the tales I heard about my brothers and women, either."

"Did Christophe ever marry?" Anne asked curiously.

Marguerite shook her head. "No, he went to Ireland on one of the Norman campaigns. He had an affair with one of the daughters of a clan leader, a wonderful, fun woman named Maeve. His son is about 4 now," Marguerite added.

There was a long pause as Anne waited for Marguerite to sort through her thoughts, her memories. "Henri went on campaign for Philip when I was 16. Against a Germanic tribe. His men were successful but he fell in battle," she said numbly.

Anne continued to stroke Marguerite's hair. "Rebecca sent his son, _petite Henri_, to foster with my father. He looks just like Henri. She travels around now. Last I heard she was in Spain."

"He is about 13 now, right?" Anne did some quick math.

Marguerite nodded. "And looks just as Henri did when he was that age. Just as gentle hearted, too. I told Frederick I may adore him, but I have not forgiven the rest of Germany."

"You have other nieces and nephews living with your father…" Anne said cautiously, afraid where this was going.

Marguerite studied the fire. "Richard sent Jean Paul to investigate excursions on his border. They captured him for ransom. I still don't understand it. We were able to raise the money in just a week because of all of our estates--hell, we run half of England and half of Franch. When they got the money, they sent us his corpse."

"That's atrocious!" Anne felt sick to her stomach hearing the atrocities, the lack of honor dealt to this man she never met.

"Christophe died in the Holy Lands fighting with Richard and Philip nearly 4 years ago. Pierre drowned at sea on his way back from another campaign about the same time. Jacqueline died in labor 3 years ago giving birth to my little Genevieve. Colin blames the girl for her death. The mid wife wanted to kill the babe because she was born cursed and claimed it is what killed Jacqueline."

"How?" Anne asked confused

"Genevieve is mute. She hears and understands people talking to her but she can not speak. She is 3 now and hasn't spoken a word her whole life. They were going to bury Jacqueline in unconsecrated ground!" she said angrily. "Not only was everyone dying, but they wouldn't even give dear Jacqueline a proper funeral. Father and I finally convinced that with all of the sacrifices my brothers had done for King, Country, and God, some of the absolution they earned could be used for Jacqueline."

She seemed lost in thought, fuming over the injustice all those years ago. "I thought you had another brother?" Anne asked quietly.

"He wasn't just a brother, Anne," Marguerite said as Anne wiped away the tears falling down Marguerite's cheeks, her own tears silently falling unattended to. "We were twins, Michel and I... I can't begin to explain how that was so different. I loved all of my siblings, Anne, but Michel was a part of me. We shared everything from our looks to our personality. We shared the same soul, Anne. I knew when he was hurt or sick or sad, and he knew when I was in trouble. Even distance couldn't separate us. I was in London and became terribly ill. Michel had left to visit Pierre at his estate. He was three days away and turned around. He rode tirelessly to be by my side.

"I knew he was dead before they brought his body to me…" her voice trembled. "I felt it when it happened, this searing pain in my stomach. John arrived to tell me and I knew before I saw him how he died. I died that day they brought me my Michel…" her voice cracked. "They could have taken anyone, _anyone_ from me, Anne. They already had taken nearly _everyone_. But how could they take him?" she cried into her friend's lap. "Why does everyone leave me? What kind of God takes away the person holding your heart?" she demanded in a choked voice. "I begged, I _begged_, Anne. Begged, pleaded, bargained. I would have, I _did _lower and debase myself in any manner conceivable. How is that not enough?"

"I don't know," Anne said rocking her.

"I died that day. We always thought we were inseparable. Nothing could keep us apart. We always said we would be together from womb to tomb. He left me behind."

"Not on purpose," Anne said as she rocked Marguerite. "He didn't want to leave you any more than you wanted him to."

"It doesn't change that he's gone! I'd give anything and everything to be with him again. I _saw_ him, Anne. When I was fading away. I _saw_ him and then I was ripped away from him _again_. How can anything be so cruel?" Marguerite choked out.

"I don't know…" Anne said as she rocked her mistress as they both cried until finally Marguerite cried herself to sleep.

Anne sat there holding her mistress, broken hearted. She had lost her own brother and knew what that was like. But she still had her father. She had Luke. She had Marguerite. She couldn't comprehend what it must feel like to loose so many people and feel so alone in the world.

The door eased open and Guy walked in. She could tell by the look on his face that he had eavesdropped. He stooped down and gathered Marguerite into his strong arms and carried her to her bed.

* * *

_I finally got 3 reviews so I uploaded this today. I had a lot written from Marguerite's past, dealing with her family. Some might make it into flashbacks, most probably won't but I wanted to at least have her explain (to Guy in a round about way) her past. HUGE thanks to **Vintage20000 Fireheart momto5 **(I would have loved to have written season 3 ;) I haven't seen all of it yet, but Allan wouldn't have died, that's for sure) for the wonderful reviews!!  
_


	43. Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood nor am I associated with BBC (if only). Only plot (post series 2) and OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 43: Shopping**

Marguerite's nose was runny when she woke the following morning. She knew she had a cold. _What did you expect?_ she chastised herself.

She was emotionally taxed as she laid back against the pillows. Anne entered with more tea. "Good morning, Marguerite," she said soberly. "I think this will help with your cold."

"Thank you, Anne. For listening."

Anne nodded, surprised. "I didn't do it because I had to as your companion, Marguerite. I listened because I love you."

Marguerite nodded. "Just remember: everyone I love, and who loves me, seems to die."

"I'll take the risk," Anne said. "Do you feel well enough to get up?"

"I probably look as bad as I feel. I doubt I am presentable," Marguerite said as she reached for another kerchief. Anne had brought a large stack with her knowing Marguerite would need them.

"The solstice is fast approaching," Marguerite observed. Anne nodded. "You will be married then," Marguerite decided.

"What?" Anne sputtered.

"You don't wish to marry Luke anymore?" Marguerite wondered.

"No! I mean, I do," Anne clarified. "This is just… so sudden!"

"You were the one who wanted to be married this spring. Spring is nearly over," Marguerite pointed out. "I've already started making plans since you haven't."

"You have put a lot of thought into this," Anne noticed.

"The alternative things to think about were less pleasant," Marguerite drawled. "Now, first things first: you must have a dress. Do you have one already? Or should I send you to Nottingham?"

"I…"

"Nottingham, then," Marguerite nodded. "I can't go myself, I am extremely tempted to disguise myself to go shopping with you," Marguerite grinned impishly. "I can just hear the reactions of Guy, and Robin, and even John way off in London, though, so I will force myself to stay behind. So, you must take Gretchen along with you," Marguerite decided.

"But…"

"No buts, Anne. I want to see you wed, and if you keep putting it off because I do absurd things, like riding in the worst storm of the season, then you will never wed," Marguerite insisted. "I already had a maid send a message to Luke to fetch Tuck."

"I can't go looking for a dress today, not when you are still ill," Anne insisted.

"I'll be perfectly fine tomorrow."

Anne had to bite back a grin; if anyone could will themselves better, it would be Marguerite. "I don't even know if Gretchen would like to go," Anne added.

"Shopping? What women wouldn't? Try to convince Eleanor to go along, too. Neither of them seem to get too much fun," Marguerite insisted. "And have cook sent up so we can plan what dishes to serve. I want to know what is already being prepared for the solstice celebration and then we can add."

Marguerite spent the day in bed with Anne's company as they made plans for Anne's wedding. Once Marguerite had convinced her that she would be in perfect health for the wedding, Anne jumped in with full enthusiasm. Guy returned from Nottingham late that evening. He knocked on her door and found her sitting in the chair before the fire. "Guy," she said surprised. "How did the meeting with Vaysey go?"

"He seems to think I am not as incompetent as I use to be if I can persuade someone to join his side," Guy said. "May I join you?"

"I have something to speak with you about," she motioned to the other chair. "So things are falling into place, good."

"I told Anne to have Luke move to Locksley until they get married. You can have another person at your disposal."

Marguerite looked surprised. "That is what I wish to speak to you about. I convinced them to marry on the solstice; Anne and Luke both wish to continue working for me until this is over, though. There is an empty cottage on the south side of the manor house, will you allow them to live there?" Marguerite asked.

"Yes, of course," Guy said, surprised. "How did you convince them to marry now?"

Marguerite grinned. "There are few who can talk me into changing my mind."

"I don't doubt it," Guy grinned. They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment until Guy spoke up. "Did you get revenge for your brother that was killed after being ransomed?"

She was so startled her tea cup clanked on the saucer. "I should apologize for invading your privacy, but I'm not. I needed to understand, Marguerite."

"And do you?" she demanded.

"Better."

She set the cup down after she took a fortifying drink. "Yes, Michel and I exacted our vengeance on them. You do not move against our family and get away with it."

"And the people who killed Michel? Has anyone avenged his death for you?"

"Why does it matter to you, Guy?" She had steeled herself, but hearing someone speak his name, the first time in over 2 years, nearly shattered her. _Michel…_

"Because it matters to you. Tell me who did it and I will handle the rest…"

She shook her head, trying to keep from trembling. It was so surreal, as if talking about his death again made it even more real. "It is taken care of. All except for a ghost, a grey ranger. Like I said, you don't move against my family lightly. Everything I am doing for Richard's throne? _Mere_ _child's_ _play_ compared to what I would do against the people who took Michel away from me," she said dangerously.

He didn't doubt her. "Why would you make such an offer?" Marguerite asked puzzled.

"I never chose Marion over you, Marguerite. I didn't even realize you thought so."

"What else am I to think when you say her name after I kiss you?"

"I didn't realize I had. I was thinking of the one time Marion threw herself at me…"

"I thought as much," Marguerite drawled.

"Listen to me, please. I was realizing that there was no comparison, Marguerite. You are not the only one being haunted, Marguerite. I killed the woman I thought I loved. I have been plagued by demons until one day this beacon of light shines through. You chased away my demons, Marguerite. You made me realize what I wanted from Marion wasn't love. No, I wanted love, but I couldn't get it from her," he tried to explain.

"I'm not an angel, Guy," Marguerite said in disbelief, feeling guilty over keeping the truth about Marion hidden.

"You are mine."

"My halo is tarnished."

"You are still more than I deserve," Guy insisted. "I'll prove it to you, Marguerite."

She stood and walked over to the window. "It isn't all your fault, Guy. It was simply the last straw. After Michel died, I was dead inside. I started to feel things again with you. Hearing Marion's name just snapped something inside. I wasn't in a good place to begin with. I mean, that's why Richard sent me to marry Robin in the first place and John didn't push things the way he wanted to. Both hoped that leaving and marrying Robin would somehow be therapeutic. I just haven't cared about _anything_ in such a long time."

Guy walked over to join her. "You aren't alone, Marguerite. Even if you won't have me, you have Anne. And probably Hood," he practically snarled the last bit making her grin.

He saw how the conversation about her twin had unnerved her. He knew it wasn't the cold that was causing her to tremble in front of the window. He pulled her close against him, comforting them both. "I understand what it is to wish to die," Guy whispered. Marguerite nodded against his chest, wanting to curl up somewhere and hide from the world.

She heard him say her name. She turned to look up at him when he surprised her and pulled her close to kiss her. They finally pulled apart when they needed to breathe. "I don't deserve you. I'm sure your father, and certainly the king, won't approve. I am only a landless title…"

She touched a finger to his lips to make him stop. "I have enough land for four nobles, at least."

"I did try to kill your cousin."

"You were misguided," she shrugged and waved it off.

"I don't think Richard is going to be so lenient," Guy tried to explain but couldn't help but grin.

"I can save you in ways Marion never could, Guy. Besides, if Richard won't accept you, Philip will _adore_ you for your attempts on Richard's life."

"Still…"

"You are bound to be pessimistic," she sighed.

He brought her hand to his lips. "All I can offer is my help to save Richard's throne."

"That's _all_ you can offer?" she teased.

"Well, maybe not _all," _he grinned.

_xxDDxxDDxxDDxxDD xxDDxxDDxxDDxxDD_

Luke surprised them when he arrived saying Anne wanted to talk with Gretchen and Eleanor in the morning. Robin and John went off to spy on Vaysey who seemed to be digging some sort of tunnel while the others were stealing money to purchase more supplies.

Curious, Eleanor and Gretchen arrived in Locksley. "Ah, babies," Marguerite said happily seeing Tom and Ygrainne. "_Tante Marguerite_ is going to spoil you today," Marguerite promised as she took Tom and Ygrainne and the three of them scampered off to the kitchen.

"I'm so excited!" Anne practically danced as she grabbed each of their hands and led Eleanor and Gretchen out of the manor house. When they had crossed into the sunshine she did give a twirl. "I thought it wouldn't happen, then I was afraid everything would fall apart before it could. But it's happening!"

"We're happy for you?" Eleanor offered, confused.

"What's happening?" Gretchen wondered.

"Luke and I! Marguerite is throwing our wedding during the solstice," Anne said happily as she led them towards Locksley. "Oh, before I forget," Anne added as she took the shawl she had brought and draped it over Eleanor's head and shoulders.

"Anne, I am always intrigued with anything Marguerite has planned, but I am confused at the moment," Eleanor confessed.

"We are going to buy my wedding dress," Anne twirled again. Eleanor and Gretchen shared surprised but smiling faces. "And she suggested I bring friends with me. You don't mind, do you? I know it's dangerous for you Eleanor, I completely understand…"

"I've never helped pick out a wedding dress before!" Gretchen said happily. "None of the girls could marry back in the castle, it's forbidden," she explained to Anne who looked confused. "I think I may be nearly as excited as you are," she confessed to Anne who laughed.

They arrived quickly in Nottingham and began to browse through the stalls. "Marguerite insisted I use this," Anne whispered as she showed them the pouch of money Marguerite had given her. "Its more than what she has already paid me, I really shouldn't…"

"Where you able to convince Marguerite to take it back? Obviously not since you still have it, and she will be disappointed if you don't use it," Eleanor insisted.

"We won't use all of it. Elle can barter like no one I've seen," Gretchen grinned.

They perused the stalls, finding nothing they felt worthy of Anne or Marguerite's money. "You're raven hair and clear complexion should make this easy," Gretchen said. "Everything looks good on you."

"I want something extraordinary. For Luke. I think this would look lovely on him," Anne said as they found some new cloth.

"Bloody hell," a voice behind them startled them. "Nora? Greta?" Allan's voice hissed behind them.

"Last time I checked," Eleanor teased.

Allan couldn't help but smile at her response. "What the bloody hell are the three of you doing here?"

"Shopping," Gretchen rolled her eyes.

"We can see that," Allan whispered. Eleanor looked out of the corner of her eye to see Much and Djaq were also in the square today.

"If you are hoping to get the pay that goes to the guards, you should use the east entrance," Eleanor whispered. "and during lunchtime."

"Still telling me how to do my job?" Allan teased.

"Someone has too," Eleanor grinned. "Now go do it, we're going to shop."

"And if someone decides to stone you?"

She frowned at him. "Don't ruin my fun, Allan. I'll let out a really loud scream and fight them off until you get here, happy?" she turned her back on him as she went back to the fabrics.

The outlaws silently melted back into the crowd and went on about their business. Eleanor caught Anne smiling. "What?"

"You remind me a lot of Marguerite and Guy," was all the young woman said.

"This one," Gretchen said as she pointed to a rich red fabric. Eleanor haggled with the merchant to get a bargain that would have made Griswald proud. They then carried on to look at the baubles that the other merchants were selling and Gretchen insisted on Anne buying a small pair. "It can be something you pass on to your daughter," Gretchen insisted.

Anne caved in easily and made the purchase. They spent another hour just browsing the stalls, and heard the commotion of guards when they discovered their treasury was empty. Guards crashed past them as they chased after an enemy that had left long ago.

"We should get back so you can work on your dress and Luke's suit," Gretchen decided.

They returned to Locksley to see Marguerite playing with Ygrainne, her friend Jess, and Tom taking a nap. "I already have a dressmaker ready to measure you," Marguerite announced and pointed to the small room off the front parlor.

"Tell me you convinced her to spend money on herself," Marguerite whispered to Eleanor and Gretchen when Anne disappeared.

"Easier than I thought it would be," Gretchen admitted. "She is so excited."

"If either of you wed, I would love to be there for you," Marguerite smiled.

The next few days went by in a flurry of excitement as the outlaws continued to plunder from Vaysey's store houses, and as Anne's wedding (and the Solstice) approached.

"Did Locksley have a celebration last year?" Eleanor asked Gretchen as they made their way to Locksley for the celebration. She had been in the convent at the time, on the verge of giving birth.

"A small one, nothing like this. Everyone was gone, even Guy and Vaysey. We had a little one, no one had much," Gretchen sighed. Ygrainne was running around her excitedly at the thought of a party. She didn't remember the one last year, but she had heard everyone talk about it for several days and couldn't wait for this one.

"Aunt Eleanor, will there be the big fire?" Ygrainne asked.

"I'm sure there will be a bon fire," Eleanor grinned.

"And singing? And food, Uncle John?" Ygrainne implored excitedly.

John laughed as he scooped up the girl who squealed in delight. "More than you have ever seen," John promised.

"And Jess and I can play games! I wish Tom was big enough to play," Ygrainne sighed.

Ygrainne had them all laughing when they arrived in Locksley. Tables had been brought out and platters of food were laid out, usually the kind of fair reserved for when Vaysey was in the village. Marguerite was directing all the servants. "Tuck!" Marguerite said happily waving to the outlaws.

"Not even a hello, Marguerite?" Robin teased.

"The party can survive just fine without you, _mon archer. _Tuck, however, is a necessity."

Robin laughed but turned sober quickly as he finished scanning the village. "Guy is still gone?"

"Till this evening," Marguerite promised. It was how they convinced Robin to let Marion come—not that any force would have been able to keep her at bay. She was as determined as Ygrainne to go to the party. "He is going to miss the wedding, and the beginning of the festival. It is necessary to keep Vaysey from thinking this is anything more than a small country party."

"You want him to be here," Marion guessed as the outlaws went to help the others.

"I think he needs to have more fun," Marguerite admitted. "And I enjoy his company."

Marion grinned but was interrupted when they had to go help Anne get dressed. Soon everything was ready. "Who is giving me away? Will you?" Anne asked Marguerite. It made sense since she was one of Marguerite's servants.

"I would love to, but I have a better idea," Marguerite grinned and opened the door. A moment later, Anne's father was shown in. Marguerite had sent for him back in Scarborough. She found him an adorable man, much like his daughter.

Anne hugged him tightly, surprised and happy he was there on her special day. Marguerite gave them a few minutes to catch up while she checked on Luke who was eager and antsy and fearful Anne had changed her mind. Marguerite laughed—he reminded her of her brothers on their wedding days.

Soon Anne was walking out of the manor house escorted by her father as they made their way to the arch with Tuck and Luke.

Eleanor and Gretchen had linked arms as they watched. The entire village had turned out, not just to party, but also because Marguerite had become such a central figure to their village in such a short time.

"Gretchen… does everyone get married?" Ygrainne asked as everyone went to dish up food.

"Most everyone," Gretchen nodded. "You will one day when you are older."

Ygrainne looked thoughtful but didn't say anything as she pointed to the carrots. "My mum and dad were married?" she asked and Gretchen nodded as she dished up the carrots for her. "And Marion and Robin are married. Will and Djaq are married, too," Ygrainne said thoughtfully.

"Yes, and one day Marguerite and Guy, will be, too."

Ygrainne popped in a slice of the carrot and chewed as they took seats. "Gretchen? Why don't you get married?"

Several of the outlaws choked on their food with her innocent question. "Eat your food before it goes cold, Ygrainne," Gretchen sighed. "Then you can play some more with Jess."

"Yes'm."

Robin nudged the girl. "You know how picky Gretchen is when she is making dinner? Sorting through the vegetables?"

Ygrainne nodded, curious. "She tosses out the bad ones."

Robin grinned. "A woman is just as picky when it comes to getting married," Robin explained to the girl. "It took a lot to convince Marion to marry me."

"She thought you were a rotten one?" Ygrainne asked and the outlaws burst into laughter.

"He was a rotten one," Marion told the girl.

Ygrainne looked up at Gretchen. "Have you found a man that wasn't rotten?" Ygrainne asked. Gretchen gave Ygrainne a look that Ygrainne interpreted, correctly, as she stuffed more vegetables in her mouth.

Food and games dominated the afternoon and early evening. When the sun began to set the bonfire was lit to give off light on the shortest night of the year. Marion and Robin left when it was announced that Guy was on his way back.

"I'm not being funny, but I remember the last time I went to one of these festivals," Allan whispered in Eleanor's ear.

"A _long_ time ago."

Before Eleanor knew what Allan was planning, he had lifted her to her feet. "Allan!" Eleanor laughed as he practically carried her to where others were dancing.

"Uncle Allan is funny," Ygrainne giggled. She quickly went off to play with her friends as the other outlaws watched on.

Marguerite watched the villagers enjoy themselves. She knew life hadn't been easy for them for years—and compared to her lifestyle it was never easy for the people of Locksley— but they were all enjoying themselves now and it made her smile. Anne and Luke were cocooned in their own world, Tuck had spent the meal with Marguerite but was now dancing with Jess' mother.

Marguerite watched Allan and Eleanor and couldn't help but smile. Now if only she knew how to nudge Much and Gretchen in the right direction.

_And poor Little John_, Marguerite thought as she watched the lonely man. She knew he suffered from the same affliction she did; she just didn't know how to help either of them.

Arms wrapped around her waist. "It looks like the party is in full swing," Guy's voice whispered.

Marguerite grinned. "You doubt my ability to throw a party?" she teased.

Guy's laughter reached deep inside her. "They look like they did when they both lived in the castle," Guy nodded towards Allan and Eleanor. "I don't see Robin," Guy observed.

"Parties aren't his thing, not when Marion isn't here," was all Marguerite said. Guy nodded somberly. Marguerite wondered what would change when he found out about Marion; secrets like this always had a way of getting loose, and Marguerite was afraid of how Marion's being alive would change the dynamics between Marguerite and Guy.

"After a long day with Vaysey, I can't think of a better way of spending the evening," Guy said, offering his hand.

Marguerite smiled as he led her to where the others were dancing. Marion leaned her head against Robin's shoulder as they watched from the forest. "He is happier right there, with Marguerite, than he ever was with me," Marion whispered to Robin.

"He almost looks like a normal man."

Marion elbowed Robin who grinned down at her. "I would not have pegged Guy as the type for Marguerite, but he makes her happy."

"You were so cute with Ygrainne today," Marion teased him as they clasped hands and headed to the camp. They hardly ever had time to themselves, just the two of them. The others were looking forward to the party, to some time to spend carefree and having fun. Marion loved the party but was equally happy to finally have some time to just her and Robin.

"I felt awful for Gretchen," Robin admitted. "But the question was a good one; so how do we help them?"

"You, Robin Hood, want to meddle in someone else's life?" Marion teased. She leant up to capture his lips in a kiss, her hand tangling in his hair.

"Not tonight, definitely not tonight," Robin grinned.

* * *

_I am so sorry about the delay! The end of the semester and holidays have made the last few weeks so hectic! I hope everyone has a fantastic 2010! Only the best for my awesome readers and reviewers!_


	44. Simple Gifts

_Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood nor am I affiliated with BBC. Only OCs and plot post-season 2 belong to me._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 44: Simple Gifts**

Marguerite rode to the camp early the day after the wedding, tying her horse before she walked in the entrance. "Marguerite!" several said in greeting. "Any new news?" Robin asked.

"No, I actually came hoping I could borrow Little John for today," Marguerite grinned. "Well, Big Bear?"

"Go on," Robin said, not sure what Marguerite had planned. "We can make do."

John gave Robin a wary look as he followed Marguerite out. He was feeling wary about what the lady had planned. Marguerite mounted her horse and waited for John to fetch one of the outlaws' horses. "Where are we going?" John asked.

"You'll see," Marguerite grinned as they rode off. They rode in silence for a very long time. Unsurprising, considering her company. "John… I pray when we get there you don't hold this against me."

"What are we doing?" John asked even more wary now.

"We are almost there," Marguerite promised. She dismounted on the outskirts of a village. She waited for John to follow her as she walked quietly on the edge of the forest until they came upon a small, cozy cottage. "That is what I wished for you to see."

John gasped in shock as he watched Alice, heavy with child, and little Little John laughing in the yard before the cottage. Marguerite looked up at the big man with tears in his eyes. "She is happy, John. So is your son. They are both well taken care of," Marguerite promised. "You gave her this," Marguerite insisted. "Do you wish to go talk to them?"

John seemed stuck to his place as he watched, soaking in the sight of them until Alice's husband came home, greeting both Alice and John with a kiss. "John?" Marguerite asked worriedly. The only thing she didn't, couldn't, plan for was John's reaction.

John watched as the man placed his hand lovingly on the swell of Alice's belly. "That should be me," John said angrily.

"It isn't, though, John," Marguerite said. "I understand how difficult it is to let go," Marguerite said softly. "I wish you could see how much you have given your loved ones, though. You gave them a gift, John."

"I didn't do anything, I never did right by them," John insisted.

"When you found out about Little John, and Alice, you wanted to do right, you attempted to," Marguerite said. "Between Guy and Robin I learned what happened. Look at them, John. I wish you could see the gift you gave your son and wife," Marguerite said studying the family.

"Gift? I abandoned them," John said angrily.

"You let her move on," Marguerite countered. "You let her go with another man that she loves, who loves her and your son. You loved her enough to let her be happy, even when you could have been selfish. That is a _gift_, John. She wouldn't have this family, she wouldn't be happy now, if you had been selfish."

"I wanted to," John admitted, looking at the noblewoman. "I wanted to snatch her and little Little John back to me."

"You loved them enough to let them go. They are happy John. And they would want you to be happy," Marguerite pointed out.

"How did you find them?" John asked.

"I had Luke scout them out," Marguerite grinned. "He is proving most useful to me. Luke found them before the wedding; he learned that your son, _petite Jean,_ still has the necklace, the Hood tags, and that he wears all the time."

John smiled fondly when he heard that as he watched his son. "It might have been the only good thing I ever did for them, letting them go."

"John, you have to let them go now. I can't tell you how…" Marguerite trailed off. "If you figure that part out, let me know," she said sadly. "But I know your Alice would want you to be happy. She loved you, and I'm sure a part of her still does. You had a son together. She would want you to be happy. Or at least stop looking forward to death," Marguerite drawled.

She left him watching them as she walked back to her horse. If he wanted to watch or talk with them, she wouldn't intrude.

~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*

"Ygrainne, be careful," Gretchen called out, yawning, as she watched her niece play. The gang was returning from drop offs while they waited for John to return and was now walking through Sherwood. Everyone was still in a festive mood from after the party the day (and night) before.

"Why didn't you take Marguerite's offer?" Marion asked. "I've been dying of curiosity."

"Because I want to be here for Elle, I can't abandon her. I hope eventually Elle will cave and marry Allan. I don't want to miss _that_," Gretchen grinned as Eleanor glared at her.

"I am not taking his proposals seriously while he is still an outlaw and we are living in the camp," was all Eleanor would say. "Not that he has proposed since we came to the camp," Eleanor frowned.

The women all looked at her, surprised. "Really? Not once?" Marion said, shocked. Eleanor shook her head.

The girls were shaking their heads as they came out of the forest, spying Marguerite and Guy on horseback. The rest of the gang found them and they watched on from the forest. "She does have a beautiful stallion," Marion commented to Robin.

"Her family always had excellent horses. Richard kept Christophe's after he died in the Holy Lands."

Something startled Marguerite's horse and it reared. Marguerite expertly kept herself steady and her hold on the reigns as the mount took off like lightening. Everyone was so surprised they naturally ran out to see if she was hurt. Guy was ready to take off after her when he saw Marion standing next to Eleanor and Gretchen.

He stared at her like she was a ghost come to haunt him. Suddenly, everyone realized he was looking at Marion, not chasing after Marguerite.

Eleanor looked back and forth between the two and sighed. Anne had told her what was happening between Guy and Marguerite. She could understand the shock—who wouldn't be shocked?—but Marguerite could be half way to the next shire the way her horse was moving.

She reached up and was about to swat the horse's flank when Guy took off on his own volition.

Suddenly, Robin, Allan, and Will were horseback. "I'll watch Tom," Gretchen told Eleanor as Allan reached down for her and helped her behind him. "Go," John said as the other horses were untethered and Djaq mounted another one. "I'll watch him and Ygrainne," he said taking the boy. Gretchen was surprised but nodded. Will offered a hand.

"I think I'll stay and keep John company, help out," Much said to everyone's surprise as Marion climbed on behind Robin and they took off.

"He needs to be changed," John commented, an idea forming in his mind. Much sighed, unable to hide the look of disgust. "I'll do it if you think you can play with the girl," John said. He walked off, grinning, carrying Tom who had just been changed before the fiasco. "We'll see if those two finally get their act together. They are almost as bad as your parents, little Tom," the big man laughed as he talked to the baby, making sure Much went to keep an eye on Ygrainne and, hopefully, bond with her.

~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*

He couldn't think about it now. Guy told himself to just focus catching up with Marguerite before she was thrown. He could see her up ahead and…

She was laughing.

Relief swept through him when he saw she was in control and _enjoying_ herself. She pulled on the reigns to slow her mount and allow him to catch up. He took the reigns from her hands and then, to her complete surprise, yanked her from the saddle to place in front of him. "Are you insane?" he asked. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm perfectly fine," she said in surprise.

"That makes one of us,' he mumbled. Allan and Eleanor rode up to them with Djaq, Will and Gretchen not far behind. Robin and Marion hid themselves as they watched the scene unfold.

"Robin, I don't think he will do anything…" Marion started.

"He tried to kill you!"

"I haven't forgotten, and neither has he, Robin. What happened to having a truce? And you would make Marguerite continue to lie to him? Can't you see how they care about each other?"

"Marion…"

"I know you don't want to see me hurt, Robin. I don't want you hurt, either. But you can't keep me in a box. The only reason I haven't complained is because you still let me help you with the runs and deliveries and fights away from Vaysey. Otherwise I am no better off than Gretchen and Eleanor are," she huffed.

"I am just trying to protect all of you," Robin insisted.

"Sometimes you have to be free to stretch your wings, my love."

"Are you alright?" Eleanor asked Marguerite and Guy as she and Allan rode up to them.

"Perfectly fine. I have no idea what spooked him," Marguerite said puzzled. She had no idea Guy discovered Marion. She slipped from Guy and went to mount her own horse. "But that was invigorating! Didn't we love that, Arkvior?" She asked as she rubbed his neck. "It's as close to flying as we'll ever get."

"Well, if that's all then," Allan said backing away and taking off. Eleanor gave a quick wave to Marguerite over her shoulder as Will, carrying Gretchen, and Djaq followed in quick pursuit.

"Did I miss something?" Marguerite asked.

"We need to talk," Guy said darkly. She followed him back to Locksley wondering what it could be. What could possibly have happened in the minute they were separated?

She dismounted and followed him to the padlock. Whatever it was, he obviously didn't want them to be overheard. "Why didn't you tell me?" At her confused look he became angry. "You knew how I berated myself, how I was dying inside at the thought of killing her."

"Marion?"

"Yes, Marion! She's alive! What else have you lied about?" he demanded.

She looked stricken, then got angry. "I told you I haven't lied, Guy. I withheld that from you because I was sworn to. Robin wants to protect his _precious Marion_, you want your _precious Marion_ back. Vaysey finds _Marion_ the perfect distraction for you. Hell, even Richard thinks _I_ am only a _replacement_ for her."

"This isn't time for your jealousy…"

She glared at him. "My jealousy? You were grieving over a woman who did nothing but manipulate and use you, Guy. And you call _that_ love? I have told you _everything_. I _trusted_ you, Guy. Perhaps this is for the best. Now you can make your choice," she decided, and told him Robin's other precious secret: directions to his camp.

She watched Guy storm off and fetch his horse.

_

* * *

_

_I have the best readers! I wish you all the best 2010. HUGE thanks to **I-Can-Spell-confusion-with-a-K **(it is a lovely picture! I wanted a sweet day-in-the-life vignette sort of moment, a chance for everyone to relax and be happy, especially with what's coming)** vintage2000 **(I love Guy and Marguerite, so I am happy someone else does too! A monkey wrench is about to be thrown in their relationship, it will all depend on Guy, soon!) and **Starry-eyed-peoples** (I love ALL of your reviews!! Totally made my day! Thank you so much!) for the wonderful reviews! It was a wonderful surprise finding all of them in my inbox over the holidays!_


	45. Guy & Marion

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood nor am I affiliated with BBC. Only OCs and plot post-season 2 belong to me

* * *

**Chapter 45: Guy & Marion  
**

"Much said he would take me for a ride, Gretchen!" Ygrainne said happily when the outlaws returned. "I saw you ride off with Uncle Will and it looked like fun," she said bouncing around excitedly.

Gretchen clearly looked surprised. "It is fun. You will like riding, hon. What else did you do?"

"We played hide and seek. Much says I am a good hider," she grinned proudly. Gretchen smiled back. _Or Much is a good player_, Gretchen thought_._ Their conversation was interrupted by Allan and Eleanor's bickering. They hadn't had a spat in several weeks, since Gretchen and Allan's conversation that one evening, and were long overdue in everyone's opinion.

"John and Robin spend more time with Tom than you do," Eleanor pointed out angrily.

"What do you want me to do with him? He isn't exactly easy to do anything with," Allan defended.

"_Tom_ is your _son_!" she huffed as she stormed towards the entrance to the tent. It opened on its own as she got close and she stormed right past Guy, not caring how he found them. "You should have hung Allan when you had the chance," she said as she stormed into the forest.

"Would you like me to fix it now?" Guy friendly offered.

"I'm thinking about it," Eleanor said as she stormed past him.

Everyone was drawing weapons and suddenly Gretchen found Much and Marion standing before her and Ygrainne. Allan was terrified Eleanor had just walked into a trap and rushed out of the camp after her, not thinking about how the others would defend themselves. They _could_ defend themselves. Eleanor had just walked out into who knew what. "I'm alone and unarmed," Guy said holding up his hands. "I just want to speak to Marion."

Everyone eyed Guy. "How did you find the camp?"

"Marguerite told me. She knows I just want to talk with Marion."

Marion touched Robin's shoulder. He nodded to Will and Djaq who did a quick look outside. "Only Allan and Eleanor are outside," they announced. Marion walked past Robin and Guy followed her.

"You're alive," Guy said. He couldn't pass it as a delusion. He was talking to her, he touched her shoulder. She was real.

"Yes. What do you want, Guy?"

"Why did you lie to me?" he asked.

"You tried to _kill_ me, Guy. Who was to say you wouldn't try again? Or Vaysey?"

"I would never let him hurt you…"

"Really? You seemed intent before."

"You went from asking me to marry you and save Richard, to proclaiming your love for Robin! What was I suppose to feel but betrayal, Marion? I thought, at the very least, we were friends and you could learn to love me only to learn you were using me and betraying me at every corner!"

"It wasn't like that!" Marion insisted. "There was a part of you Guy that I did love, that I did befriend. But the sheriff was corrupting you more each day. And whatever I did feel for you, Guy, I have always loved Robin."

"Why hide from me? Why now? Robin and I had a truce."

"Had? You are breaking the truce?"

"No," he shook his head. "Although I can't say I'm surprised if you really think so little of me."

"I don't. As I've told Robin, I want you to be happy, Guy. I wanted you to nurture that part of you I did befriend. There was a part of you that was good. I saw it, even Allan, Eleanor, and Gretchen have seen it. Why else would Eleanor not think of you as a threat?"

"Why not tell me yourself before now that you were alive? Why keep hiding yourself?" Guy demanded.

"You know Robin is overprotective. Plus, I didn't want to interfere between you and Marguerite. As much as I loathed Marguerite, I could see she was able to get through to you in ways I never could. She is good for you, Guy, and I didn't want you to get me mixed up with her."

"You were already mixed up in this, Marion. This whole time I thought I killed you, your murder haunting me. Do you think that was easy as it lay between me and Marguerite?" he asked. "You loathed Marguerite?" he asked with a laugh. "That's fitting since she loaths you."

"Well, I wasn't very accommodating when she first arrived as Robin's bride," Marion sneered. "But I am happy the two of you have each other, Guy. Don't lose or hurt her," she warned.

**_** **** _

Marguerite sat in the saddle, overlooking the scene. She could only imagine what had happened inside the camp when Guy arrived. Allan and Eleanor seemed to be over their squabble and were watching the two nobles. "Marguerite?" Anne asked. "Do you wish to return now?"

"No, I don't want to go back to Locksley," she decided as they turned back to the path. Anne didn't know if she meant right now, or ever. Hopefully if it was ever, Marguerite had a plan to send for Anne's new husband. They rode for a bit until they came across Tuck. "Hello, My lady," he called out.

"Tuck! How are you?" Marguerite asked. It hadn't even been a day since they last saw each other but she was happy to see his cheerful countenance.

"Good. Colin just sent word that you and the rest need to hear immediately."

"You are in luck. Guy is at the camp," Marguerite said. They kept their horses at a walk as they followed Tuck. When they arrived at camp it was to find that Guy had returned to Locksley. "We will get him, then," Marguerite decided.

"We could just follow you into Locksley. No reason we can't have a meeting there," Robin decided.

"Are you angry at me, _mon archer_?" Marguerite wondered.

"It would have to had come out sometime," Robin grumbled. "At least, that's what Marion insists. And with her reasoning, I can't be angry at you." Marguerite rose an eyebrow. "Marion says I am not allowed to be angry with you," Robin confessed sheepishly.

"Listen to your wife, _mon archer,_" Marguerite grinned but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Before they could clear Sherwood, though, Robin grabbed her bridle to keep her from trotting out. "What?" Marguerite asked.

"The sheriff is there," Robin said softly.

"I hope he doesn't know already," Tuck said angrily.

Marguerite's eyes narrowed at the party infront of Locksley Manor. She slapped Robin's hand away, backed her horse up, and crept along the edge of the forest before she lowered her horse into a crouching position, covered by the shrubbery.

Her eyes followed every move Vaysey's companion made with clear malice.

*** ***

Guy walked into the Manor house only to find a moment later guards were riding into Locksley with the Sheriff in the lead. "Anne? Marguerite?" he called out.

"They left earlier, my lord," a servant informed him. He would look for her after the sheriff left. He was just glad she was already out of harms way.

Vaysey breezed in. "When you said you need to make improvement upon Locksley I didn't think you were in earnest," he said as he took a goblet of wine a servant offered. "Here I was concerned you were no longer interested in any of the pretty faces I tossed your way and I discover you have simply turned your attention to this," he gestured.

"You have come far, my lord. Surely not to check on my estate."

"You spend so much time here one begins to wonder what is really going on," Vaysey muttered.

"You didn't seem to approve when my pastime was filled with Marion or Marguerite, now you don't approve when I direct my attention to my estate."

"At least you showed signs of life with that sassy one. Now you are back to the way you were after Marion's demise."

"Why let something as inconsequential as a woman get in my way? I thought you would approve."

"Ah, so you are finally coming to your senses and learning something after all our time together. No, the real reason I came here was what our new friend, Granger, has just informed me of. Come," he said leading the way out to find privacy. "It seems our dear King has finally made peace and is coming home."

"How can we trust his information?" Guy asked dubiously. "I have never seen him before."

"Yes, I dare say you have missed a lot while wallowing here," Vaysey gestured. "Have you not heard what I said? The King is coming to England."

"What do we do now?" Guy asked. "We still have plenty of men on the south coast."

"If he has the misfortune of getting that far. No, Guy. I have something much better in place that will keep fingers pointed elsewhere," Vaysey emphasized by gesturing away from him in both directions.

The outlaws were watching from the forest. "He looks too happy for my taste," Gretchen drawled as they studied the group. They kept looking at Marguerite who looked like she would charge out like Boudica at any moment.

"He looks downright gleeful," Robin agreed. "This doesn't bode well."

"It looks like he has learned what Colin told me to tell you," Tuck decided. He waited for Marguerite to return before announcing: "Richard has made peace and is returning home."

Everyone stared at him dumbfounded. "Then I must return to Normandy," Marguerite decided as she rejoined them. "Soon," she whispered dangerously.

"Richard's coming home, Marguerite," Robin said.

"He considers Normandy home, Robin. I dare say that is where Ellie is throwing him his returned feast. All I can say is thank the lord they settled the war without me," she said under breath. She knew she was a bargaining chip, she was the last unmarried royal woman connected to Normandy, England, _and_ France.

"There is more. Colin said a meeting was being called at Blue Water Bend. He said you would understand what I mean," Tuck added. Marguerite nodded. They waited for nearly an hour before Vaysey finally left.

Will and Allan followed to ensure he was well on his way to Nottingham before they left Sherwood. Guy was leading his horse out and was making his way as if he was heading back to the camp when he ran into everyone. "We've got problems."

"Tell us something we don't know," Marguerite said striding past. He looked confused as everyone returned to the manor house. Everyone was sitting around in the parlor again. Marguerite wondered if they realized how quickly they were becoming comfortable around each other.

Guy quickly told them what the sheriff had said. "It is what Tuck came to tell us," Robin nodded. "Colin and John already know this."

"Here's something they don't know. Vaysey is planning for Richard to have an 'accident' and die between here and the Holy Lands. He has a naval ship that is sympathetic to the black knights, and he has friends throughout. He has plans for whether the King returns by land or sea."

"Can we get word to Richard?" Marion asked.

Marguerite listened to all the discussion going on around her. Her interest was peaked when she heard Guy say Vaysey wanted him to secure Colin's alliance and money. It at least kept him away from Vaysey for a few days.

She hadn't realized everyone had stopped talking, she was lost in thought. "Marguerite," Robin grinned. "Entertain us. Will you sing for us?"

Marguerite stared at him. _He doesn't know, everyone else knows better than to ask…_ "You are just wanting to embarrass me in front of your friends," she chided.

Robin thought it was part of her game, she always declined at first he remembered. "I am the only one who has been lucky enough to hear you. I know you would have an attentive audience."

"There is no accompaniment," she said offhandedly.

He frowned. He remembered she was happy to entertain her friends. "That didn't stop you before."

"I don't sing any more, Robin." Her tone was final. Marion watched the exchange and could see the surprise in Robin's eyes. Marguerite excused herself and Marion followed after her. "We haven't really been able to get to know each other," Marion spoke up.

"I have heard plenty of things about you," Marguerite said candidly making Marion flinch. Marguerite sighed. "Forgive me, today has been taxing and there are several things on my mind."

"Robin told me of his time in London. I'm sorry our first meeting was so unpleasant," Marion said trying to be nice.

"He talked of you all the time," Marguerite said startling Marion. "That first evening in London Robin spent hours pestering me about his betrothed back home. I wouldn't have called it love, not then. But you could tell from the way he talked about you he cared for you and respected you deeply. In Paris, I could notice a change in him. It seemed the longer and further he was away from you made him realize that his affections ran deeper than he realized."

Marion grinned under the attention. "He fawned over you. I could see in the way he talked about you that he fancied himself half in love with you."

Marguerite waved it off. "You get use to it. Most everyone fancies themselves half in love with me. You quickly learn it is nothing more than illusion and that most want only what would come as my dowry. Robin, though, was different. He didn't want any of my land or titles. He didn't even know what being a Capet meant when we first met. It was refreshing and I enjoyed his companionship. I didn't want anything else, even when Richard sent me here."

"Are you afraid that is all Guy sees is your land and titles?"

"You and I both know that is what he wants."

"I thought you saw the best part of Guy," Marion accused.

"Like I said, I have many other things on my mind at the moment," Marguerite excused.

"Robin will work tirelessly for Richard," Marion said. "Vaysey will be stopped."

"Vaysey isn't the only one I am worried about." She saw Marion's startled look. "Richard has a few other kings who would like to see him dethroned. And John, dear dear John, likes to break bad news in person," she sighed. _That _was what she was dreading was seeing what was so important to call a meeting here and now.

"Marion!" Robin called out.

"He really did want to hear you sing again. He never mentioned it before now, it was something he hid from me. I think … well, if I had to guess, it is what made him fall in love with you in the first place."

Marguerite smiled. "Only half in love, remember?" she grinned.

Robin came in. "We're heading back. We'll be back tomorrow," he told Marguerite who nodded.

Marguerite headed upstairs to the upper parlor. "Anne, I shall be leaving before dawn. Can you inform the stable boy to have my horse ready early?" Anne nodded and went out as Guy walked in. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I have matters to attend to."

"Marguerite, why are you pushing me away?"

"Why should you stay?" she countered. "You can finally decide what you want, Guy, with full disclosure."

She slammed the door on him. She didn't know what Guy would decide now that he knew Marion was alive. And she cared too much to watch him choose someone else.

At least she had something to occupy herself. She had a murder to plan.

* * *

_HUGE thanks to all my reviewers! **Fireheart93 **(thanks!!!!) **Vintage20000** (Thanks! Guy is hard to write at times, glad to know I got it right!) **starry-eyed-peoples** (Marguerite was extremely upset with Guy, and this type of secret would have come out eventually, so she wants him to choose her knowing Marion is still alive. She trusts Guy enough with the secret--even if Robin doesn't!) and **Wasting Your Gum** (Definitely the longest review for this story! I LOVED it! I was worried about the drag in the middle but couldn't come up with a way around it. John does seem to get left out (not with me!) and I want to put him with someone, the question is who... I have a couple of ideas, but do you see him with anyone in particular? I haven't watched season 3 so I don't know if there is anyone in that season to pair him with. I'm open to suggestions! There is a little bit with Tuck's past, not sure when though. Thanks for the review!!!!)  
_


	46. A Small Family Gathering

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood or BBC, nor do I profit from this writing. Only OCs and plot post series 2 belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 46: A Small Family Gathering  
**

Marguerite and Anne rode through the forest silently in the eerie morning night. Mist rolled along the forest floor shrouding them and their path. "I think we've past Robin's camp," Anne commented.

"You did," Robin's disembodied voice eerily called out out.

Anne looked around trying to find where Robin was while Marguerite simply rode on. "On purpose," Marguerite responded, not breaking stride as she and Arkvoir continued on.

Luke rode up to them a moment later. "They are at Bluewater Bend," he told Marguerite.

"Anne, why don't you and Luke spend the day together? You've had hardly any time together, which is especially atrocious since you are just married," Marguerite insisted. Anne and Luke shared a look; they knew it was more of a command than a suggestion. "Take the outlaws with you if you can," Marguerite sighed as she eased Arkvoir into a canter now that the path was clear.

Marguerite wasn't surprised to find the outlaws join her a few miles later when the road became wide enough for several horses to ride together.

She had to fight to hide the fact her heart was soaring to see Guy was also there.

"I'm not being funny, but what are we riding into exactly?" Allan asked.

Marguerite felt the worry he had in Eleanor riding along. Anne must have agreed to watch the kids since Eleanor and Gretchen were riding with the gang. She was proud of them both for refusing to stay at the camp.

"How dangerous can it be?" John wondered making Marguerite laugh.

"Yes, it is only a small family reunion," Marguerite drawled as she led the way into the bend. It was narrow so they had to ride in a single file line; Marguerite won the argument to go in first since they would shoot anyone else on sight.

"I should have known you would come alone," Eleanor, the queen mother, greeted.

"I am hardly alone," Marguerite said as Guy rode in and, to several people's surprise, helped her down. "Dear Ellie. How is Aquitaine?"

Eleanor frowned but nodded. "We have much to discuss."

"Papa!" Marguerite said happily as she hugged her father, then Colin. "John, love," she said happily hugging her cousin who returned it tightly.

"Guy of Gisborne," Eleanor frowned. Guy bowed before the queen mother.

"Now now, Ellie. Guy is helping _cher Richard_," Marguerite reprimanded. She quickly changed the subject, "I know something is amiss. How long ago did Richard leave the Holy Lands?"

"By the time we received his missive, it had been nearly 5 months," Prince John said.

"Then he should be nearly here," Marguerite frowned. "What happened?"

"Richard, if you can believe it, got himself abducted," John sighed. She could tell by Eleanor's stern countenance that it was the truth.

"By whom?" Marguerite asked.

"Henry," Eleanor sighed as she named the Holy Roman Emperor.

"Does Richard listen to nothing we say?" Marguerite's father, William, asked. "He knew the Holy Roman Emperor still harbored a grudge against him. It's amazing they didn't kill each other during the Crusade."

"Surely …" Colin started but Eleanor glared at him. "Alright, there is no easy answer. What is he demanding?"

"150,000 in gold and jewels," Eleanor said handing over the letter from the Holy Roman Emperor.

"England does not have that in its coffers," William said in shock. "Not in years could we hope to raise such a sum." They all saw the way Eleanor stiffened over the word 'years.'

"Just look at what he has written!" Eleanor insisted, snapping and a servant promptly handed some rolled parchment to her. Eleanor handed it to Marguerite.

Marguerite unrolled the papers with Colin reading over her shoulder. Guy, and everyone else in the vicinity, couldn't help but observe her crinkling her nose in distaste. "This is simply atrocious!"

"Exactly! Now do you see why…"

"You would think Richard had never been subjected to tutors and hours of study based on this sample," Marguerite drawled.

"Wait till you get to page 4," John drawled and it was easy to see they were related.

Marguerite shuffled through the papers. "_Mon Dieu_, how many pages are there?"

"7 in this letter," Eleanor frowned. "The point, _ma fae_, is not the quality of my son's poetry but the fact _He. Is. Imprisoned_."

"Come, come, Ellie. You know Richard is safe. They wouldn't dare harm a divinely ordained king. Not even they could justify it to the Pope. Who can we expect help from?" Marguerite wondered.

"Not Philip," John announced.

"What? Even after my stern letter?" Marguerite asked appalled. "Just see if I spend any holidays with him after this," she said angrily.

"Yes, well, I am sure he knows to expect your displeasure," John grinned. "The problem now is the ransom."

"England is incapable of paying for its own king," Colin reminded everyone.

"Perhaps if your son was here rather than Jerusalem," William pointed out.

"Regardless," Marguerite interjected; the last thing any of them needed was another heated debate between William and Eleanor. They spent the last 30 years with these debates. "The ransom must be paid. Henry is not going to let us forget this embarrassment, either," she sighed.

"England can contribute a tenth of the ransom after all the taxes are completed. It will leave us practically bankrupt," John announced.

"Normandy and Aquitaine have sufficient coffers to cover three quarters of the ransom," Eleanor said. "I refuse to think of my son …"

"Sleeping on a nice feather bed?" Marguerite smiled. "Of course, they _are_ Italian geese feathers, not French ones," she pretended to pout. "Come now, Ellie, you know they will not dare to harm Richard," she pointed out.

"Colin and I have discussed pulling the income from the hereditary estates," William spoke up, meaning the estates her nieces and nephews controlled but her father was regent for. "That should cover for nearly a tenth of the ransom as well."

"Take from my Earldom and Comtess as well," Marguerite said. "Will that be sufficient?"

"Three quarters, nearly a tenth, and nearly a tenth percent," Colin added. "Just to be safe you will need to cover 7 percent, maybe a tenth."

"_Il n'est pas de problem_," she insisted _(a/n: It's not a problem)_. "Between Flanders, Tours, and Paris I can do that easily." Her French estates were wealthier than her English ones.

"How do we keep this from Vaysey?" Eleanor asked with a sneer. To say she despised the bald man was an understatement.

"He has heard the rumors already of Richard's abduction," Guy spoke up for the first time.

"With the announcement of the taxes, it will be impossible to keep it from him," Marguerite predicted.

"Will he go on the offensive again?" Prince John asked.

"He is hoping that the Holy Roman Emperor will do his work for him, or the men under the Emperor," Guy announced.

"Perhaps we can make Vaysey believe they have," Prince John said thoughtfully.

"_Mais_ _oui_," Marguerite said happily (_a/n: but of course)_. "If Vaysey believes the ransom has been paid, but Richard has an accident on his return journey… can we intercept his messages?"

"Not with Granger, unless we can discover who Granger is getting his information from," Guy spoke up.

"About this Granger," Colin spoke up. "Robert Granger. His family was disposed in the Norman invasion, lost everything—land and titles and wealth. I'm sure he believes he can gain it again with John as a puppet king and Vaysey pulling the strings."

"Did you learn who is behind him?" John asked.

"All I know is it is someone who joined Richard in the last year in Acre, someone close to him," Colin said. Guy wondered how he found out this information.

"I can think of 2, then," John nodded. "After James defected and died, I know of 2 people that joined Richard in the Holy Lands and are close enough to this information. We'll silence both if need be," he decided.

Guy took a quick glance at Marguerite to see she wasn't upset over the announcement. He wasn't surprise—he had suspicions about how involved she was in everything.

"I'll write another letter to Philip. If nothing else he will learn of my disappointment. Half of France will be contributing anyways because of our estates," Marguerite spoke up. "I'll send word to my men to direct the money to you, Ellie." Eleanor nodded.

"Marguerite, _ma fey_, leave us for now," Prince John ordered.

Marguerite glared at her cousin. "I am privy to whatever is held her, John. You are not my father, nor my king."

"Marguerite," he said angrily and said something in rapid French Guy (nor the outlaws who were overhearing everything) could not understand.

She said something angrily to him as she stiffened under whatever it was he yelled at her over. Even Eleanor seemed surprised by what John had said. "Come, _ma fey_. I believe there is someone waiting for you in William's carriage," Eleanor said, giving her son a displeased look.

John waited for Marguerite to be out of hearing distance. "Don't think I haven't guessed your motives for being here, Gisborne," John fumed. "If you think you can manipulate my cousin…"

"I doubt there is anyone who can manipulate Marguerite," Guy frowned. "If you are daring to suggest…"

"Not dare, I _am_ suggesting that you are using Marguerite to save your own neck." If looks could kill, Guy would have been a corpse after just the look on John's face, let alone Colin and William.

"My feelings for Marguerite are genuine…" Guy trailed off. He still didn't know the words to tell Marguerite and here he was trying to persuade her family. "More than ever before I know what I feel for your cousin, and that I want your permission to marry her."

"You have some nerve, attempting to kill my brother and then marry my cousin. You won't live long enough to regret it," John promised.

Colin placed a hand on John's shoulder. "At least give the man a chance to speak before we gut him."

"Regardless of what you do to me, you _will_ apologize for what you said to Marguerite," Guy informed John.

"You don't even know what we discussed," John said.

"It doesn't matter. She didn't like it, it hurt her. She is finally starting to move on, I won't let you hurt her," Guy said coldly.

"What would you know of my daughter's pain?" William demanded.

"I understand your daughter's pain very well, Sir," Guy said knowingly as Robin, Allan, and Little John slid down the bank to join them. "This is my fight, Robin," Guy told him coldly.

"Bloody hell, Gis," Allan said. "We're just showing you a little support."

"Besides, if you die and Marguerite thinks I didn't do anything, she'll come after me," Robin grinned.

"You may think you understand about Marguerite and Michel, Gisborne, but I assure you, whatever you think you know you don't," John said.

"I understand you are her cousin and care for her. You need to understand I care for her and understand her, too," Guy said, his arms crossed not willing to draw on her family.

"Wait, Michel is dead?" Robin said but was ignored.

"I was there," John said angrily. "_I_ was there, listening to her keening wails over Michel. _I_ was the one who brought his body home for the last time. _I _was the one to carry her deadly still form _away_ from her dead twin brother's body, terrified that she was dying, too. And then hating myself afterwards because I wish she had, it would have been easier for her," John said angrily. "So don't tell _me_ you understand."

"John," William said. That single word was enough to make John stop. "If by some bizarre twist of fate you were to marry my daughter you will not have a cent of her fortune, or have claim to her lands," William sternly informed Guy, leaving no room for interpretation or debate. "The name of Gisborne will die with you."

A muscle ticked in Guy's jaw. "Despite your low expectations of me, I am not after your daughter's land and titles."

A spear landed at John's feet. "Marguerite!" he yelled glaring at the spear, not even bothering to look up to see who tossed it. Everyone else looked up to a smug Marguerite. "This is treason, you know, " John called up to her.

"John, love, you have been saying that since I was 10, you were 12, and I threw that pear at you. I just want to make sure you understand my displeasure of this grilling of my ally," she said. "Now, Genevieve, when you are older I will teach you how to do that," she told the 4 year old next to her.

Marguerite looked down to Eleanor, Gretchen, Marion, Will, and Much who were overlooking the whole thing in case Robin needed back up. "That was excellent aim, Marguerite," Marion smiled.

"Pierre taught me that," she smiled. She picked up the four year old and walked back to the carriage. "Genevieve, I missed you so much," she said sadly as she set the girl on the grass and took a seat next to her again.

The girl was making frantic motions with her hands and Marguerite was trying to understand her. "I love you, too, _ma coier_. Do you have fun with your little friend, Joan?" the girl nodded happily and did something with her hand. "Hide and seek is a popular game. You are so good at it," she said and the girl smiled. She did something else with her hands and Marguerite nodded. "Do you still get extra sweets from cook?" the girl shook her head sadly. "No?" Marguerite said angrily. Oh, she was going to fire her cook for this. "The first thing you do when you get home is go and ask for some. If she doesn't, I will find a cook just for you," Marguerite vowed. (a/n: ma coier=my heart).

Queen Eleanor cleared her throat and Marguerite kissed the girl. "I'll be right back, love." Marguerite and Eleanor walked off a safe distance by themselves where they were protected but couldn't be overheard. "What are you keeping to yourself, cousin?" Marguerite asked. She knew her cousin well, and knew Eleanor was keeping something from the men.

"There is a faster way of ransoming Richard without emptying everyone's coffers. A way to save all of us from going bankrupt," Eleanor said.

Marguerite raised an eyebrow. "And the fact that you are telling me this, alone, tells me that my father and, or, John will not approve of this. What is it?"

"Emperor Henry's brother needs a wife since his last wife died in childbirth and he is still childless…"

"No," Marguerite cut her off.

"Think about it, Marguerite. Henry's sons are all dead through crusades and war and disease. His wife is too old to bear him any more children. His brother is next in line to be Holy Roman Emperor. It moves you into the perfect position to rule, Marguerite."

"There are other things more important in life than becoming Empress, or Queen, or Czarina, Ellie," Marguerite frowned.

"Love? Don't tell me you are resting all your hopes on this black knight," Eleanor scoffed. "The last time he believed he was in love he killed her. Men like that are incapable of love. No one man is worth sacrificing the world, Marguerite. Not. One," Eleanor emphasized.

Marguerite simply stared at her cousin. "Michel."

"I know you …"

"No," Marguerite interjected. "I always looked up to you, Eleanor, but for the first time I pity you. Just because you had 2 husbands and several sons you didn't care for doesn't mean that all the men in the world are worthless. Michel was the world, was _worth_ the world and everything you think I should just take now."

"And he's _gone_, Marguerite," Eleanor emphasized. "I'm sorry for it, I truly am. I wouldn't wish your sorrow on anyone—except maybe Henry. So start over! A new life with the power and wealth I had, a _new family_, _ma fae_," Eleanor enticed.

Marguerite shook her head. "I won't. I think Guy may be just such a man, too."

"You will. Maybe not now, but you will see what I mean. This Guy, the one you are resting your hopes on now. You know how well it ended the last time he thought he was in love. He is incapable of what you need or want. At least with Henry's brother, Prince Otto, you would know what to expect, and maybe even be surprised."

"Don't you even remember that I vowed not to have anything to do with the Germans? They killed one of my brothers!"

"You get along with Frederick well enough," Eleanor pointed out.

"I appreciate you are doing all you can to save your son," Marguerite consoled. "I do. I love Richard dearly, you know that, he knows that. He wouldn't ask this of me, Eleanor, and he wouldn't want you to either."

"I wouldn't be so sure. He had no problem sending Joan off to marry her husband when she was only 15. You were meant for the Saracen Prince, Marguerite. Richard just decided to marry you off to the Germans and not the Saracens."

Marguerite frowned at Eleanor as the men began to make their way to them. "The answer is still no, Eleanor," Marguerite whispered.

"We'll see, _ma fae_," Eleanor whispered back. "You would bankrupt 2 nations rather than swallow your pride?"

"This is more than my pride. I _found _him," Marguerite announced. It took a moment for Eleanor to understand what Marguerite was saying, but Marguerite saw the moment of recognition in Eleanor's eyes.

"You have already disposed of everyone involved. This Grey Ranger was just a story they told to save themselves."

"I had convinced myself of that as well, but I've seen this Granger and I tell you, he is the same man. I'm not leaving this shire till he is dead."

The two women shared a look between them as the men reached them. When Genevieve saw William, her grandfather, she knew it was time to leave. She ran up and hugged Marguerite tightly, tears spilling out her big, brown eyes. "Shh, I will see you again soon, I promise. In the meantime," Marguerite said as she took out a present in her pocket. The girl ripped it open to find a necklace. "Just for you," Marguerite said putting it around her neck. "Your mama had one just like it," Marguerite explained. She was too young to understand but when she was older Marguerite would explain it to her.

The girl hugged Marguerite tightly until William pried her off. "Marguerite," he said looking over everyone. "You can come home now. You don't have to stay here."

"_Papa_," Marguerite said kissing his cheek. "I am happy here."

"Are you?" he studied her.

"Happier than I have been in a long time, even if I do miss you and the little ones," Marguerite said.

"That is what I thought I saw," he said with a knowing grin. "That, and I was so relieved when Richard made peace without resorting to using you as a bargaining chip."

John cleared his throat behind them. Father and daughter glared. "He used _me?_" Marguerite demanded.

"He might have sent a message regarding such an idea. Richard is becoming burdened with so many horrible messengers lately I never know how bad a message will be in," John grinned.

Marguerite laughed and hugged her cousin. "I did hear from Philip, who seemed displeased Richard would marry you off to some country noble when he knew your true potential. Sadly, Philip's letter seems to have gone astray, too."

Marguerite laughed and kissed John's cheek. "_John"_ she said happily. "Thank you."

"Marrying you off to Robin was hard enough. I was not going to send you around the world and never see you again. Even Geoffrey told me to burn the missive."

"I'll let your insolence to your brother pass this once, John," Eleanor frowned behind him.

"Mother," John said the same time Marguerite said, "Eleanor!"

"Ah, Ellie, these children of ours never listen," William told the matriarch.

"They take after their parents too much," Eleanor told the patriarch. William said farewell to his family before entering his carriage. Marguerite gave Genevieve one last kiss before the carriage pulled away.

"Well, Robin, I am pleased to see you all again. Especially you, big bear," she said flirtatiously, a finger stroking Little John's chest. "You know, it is a long journey to Aquitaine. I would be ever so thankful for the company."

Prince John shot Marguerite a horrified look. It was one thing to know your mother's preference for men. It was quite another to see her openly flirting with one in front of you.

"Ah," Little John stammered, embarrassed.

"Mother, I believe your guard wishes to return to the inn before nightfall," Prince John said, shuffling his mother away from a relieved John. "I have had your guard doubled, Geoffrey will meet you once you reach Normandy to ensure you reach Aquitaine safely. Joan said she would be joining you for the summer," he added.

"Robin," Eleanor said as she stood before her carriage. He came and bowed before her. "I was reminded that we sometimes get so lost on the big picture that we forget those little ones below us. I see you don't make that mistake. Keep at it," she said handing him a pouch of money.

"Yes, Majesty," he bowed. Everyone bowed before her except for John and Marguerite who waved as the carriage drove off.

"Phew," John said. "Now," he said cheerfully. "Cousin, I believe introductions are in order."

"Could you have been any more forceful with Ellie? Now she is going to write to Richard and tell him that you are pushing her around again."

"Richard knows how mother is. And you know just as well that Richard would have lifted her in the carriage himself to get her to leave," John countered. "And what was with Colin?" he demanded. "He still doesn't look at Genevieve."

"Perhaps it's for the best. She doesn't know he is her father."

John sighed. "Send your missive to Philip as soon as you can. I am eager to hear his reasons for sitting on his throne and letting Richard rot."

"Yes, those Italian goose pillows!" Marguerite sighed making her cousin laugh.

Everyone watched the exchange between cousins. "John, love, you met Guy of Gisborne. I am still displeased with your conduct," she warned him.

"I believe we have an understanding between us, dear cousin," John told her.

"The infamous Robin Hood," Marguerite introduced. Robin bowed and when was allowed to stand introduced the rest of his gang.

"From the way my mother spoke of you," he told Little John, "I expected you to be… bigger."

"Wha…" Little John looked to the gang in surprise.

"Robin, I expect to be there when you explain to my brother that Marion is not dead," he grinned. "It should be a good warm up to telling him all _ma fey_'s been up to," he laughed.

"John!" Marguerite said pushing his shoulder. "Sometimes you act like you are still a boy."

"Can you blame me? Those were the good days. Even with mama pitting us against each other. Remember when we were in Paris, right after Philip was crowned?"

Whatever the memory was made the cousins laugh. John kissed the top of her head. "Stay happy," he ordered as a man servant opened his carriage.

"I'm trying."

"Good. Michel would be proud," he whispered in her ear. She nodded. Guy joined her as John's carriage pulled away. "I am a little wary of family reunions," he said and she burst into laughter till she cried.

"Oh, this was just the beginning, _mon knight_."

_

* * *

Huge thanks to my readers! Huge thanks to **Fireheart **& **starry-eyed-peoples** for the reviews!  
_


	47. Similar Circumstances

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, BBC, BBCA, nor do I profit from this writing.

* * *

**Chapter 47: Similar Circumstances**

All day Tom had been fussy. It was late when the outlaws returned to eat dinner after making their drop offs, Eleanor and Gretchen stayed in camp as they always seemed to do, but today was different as something seemed off with Tom. Something seemed off with all of them after the meeting with the royal family, which had certainly caused a stir; the knowledge Richard was coming home had caused high hopes in everyone, and knowing he was abducted certainly was a call to worry.

Eleanor paced throughout the entire camp and forest with him. Usually if he was held he would stop fussing, but this was different, nothing seemed to calm him down. Eleanor couldn't seem to pacify Tom no matter what. Some irrational fear crept up in the back of her mind that made her afraid that the outlaws would get angry as they tried to sleep and Tom continued to fuss.

More than anything, though, was the knowledge that something was wrong.

She was constantly checking but he didn't have a fever. Finally that evenging he seemed to stop crying to Eleanor's relief. She returned to the camp to find the outlaws had retired for the night. She was laying Tom down in his crib but he started to fuss again.

She held him close and grabbed her cloak with the other hand, half-hazardly throwing it over herself and took off as fast as she could while carrying the boy.

She was panting as she pounded on the front door of the manor house. A servant answered in her nightclothes. "Please, I need to see the lady Marguerite," Eleanor said as Tom's cries pierced the night.

Marguerite arrived before the servant even left. "Elle? What's wrong?" Marguerite asked concerned.

"He has been fussy. Something's wrong, I just don't know what," Eleanor said panicked. "It's not just his desire to be held, I can tell something…"

"Let me see," Marguerite said picking up the boy from his mother's arms. She walked into the kitchen with Eleanor on her heels, the same servant already lighting candles from the coals in the stove. "He's been going to the bathroom regularly? Eating regularly?" Eleanor nodded. Marguerite felt but there was no fever. "He's about a year, right?" Marguerite asked and Eleanor nodded again.

Marguerite stuck a finger in Tom's crying mouth. "Ah ha!" Marguerite said happily as Guy walked in sleepily. "_Tante_ Marguerite knows what's wrong, little one," she cooed to Tom and passed the fussy baby to a surprised Guy. (_a/n: Tante=aunt)_

"What's wrong?" Eleanor asked, terrified, from the seat at the table Marguerite had forced her into.

"He is getting his first tooth," Marguerite said looking for something in the maid's spare cupboards. "Here we go, this should help," she said as she made a paste with the herb.

Eleanor looked back and forth between Marguerite and Guy. If she wasn't so worried it would have been hilarious seeing Guy holding her son. He clearly thought he was doing something wrong, he looked completely befuddled. "Why am I holding him?" Guy asked as Marguerite came and put the paste on Tom's gums.

"Because you look adorable holding a baby," Marguerite teased as she kissed Tom's forehead. "because I was making this and Eleanor looks dead on her feet."

Eleanor leaned her head in her hands as she studied the couple. If Guy had children, he would be terrified. The thought made her snort. Why were strong, strapping men frightened by the concept of fatherhood?

Tom's cries settled down after Marguerite applied the paste. She handed the bowl to Eleanor and took a seat across from the young mother. "It hasn't cut through the gum yet, he is going to need more of this."

"I was so terrified…"

"There is a story in my family that when Henri, my eldest sibling, was cutting his first tooth my father rubbed some ale on his gum to numb it and then drowned the rest of the bottle himself," Marguerite grinned.

"What is it about men and fear of fatherhood?" Eleanor asked Guy. She wanted an answer.

"Don't ask me, I don't have to deal with it," Guy pointed out.

"You are the only one here who can answer Eleanor's question, though," Marguerite pointed out.

Guy sighed. "Why don't you just ask Allan?"

"We always seem to argue when we talk about parenthood," Eleanor admitted.

"You guys always fought, but you always made up rather quickly," Guy reminisced. He looked down at the toddler he was still holding. He had finally stopped crying and was falling asleep. Marguerite and Eleanor shared a look and smile; it was sweet watching Guy, of all people, cradling the boy.

"Fear," Guy finally said.

"Of what?" Eleanor asked puzzled.

"I think most men would rather face a war than raise a child. It's so much responsibility… its another little life that relies completely on you," Guy said studying the baby.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Marguerite suggested. "Anne's room is empty now. There is a crib in the attic, I'll have someone fetch it," she offered. Eleanor nodded, exhausted. She picked up Tom from Guy and followed Marguerite up the stairs to the room. It was another oddity of the night, sleeping upstairs in the family wing.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

After a restless night of sleep, Allan was the first to wake. Something had felt off all night. Eleanor wasn't in bed. That wasn't odd, she often woke early to feed Tom, take a walk, do the laundry or something.

Tom wasn't sleeping either. Allan walked out to see if Eleanor was walking or working outside.

There was no sign of either of them. Allan rushed back inside and woke Gretchen. "Did Nora say anything to you last night?"

Gretchen shook her head sleepily. "No, I just assumed she walked Tom asleep since he finally stopped crying."

Could she have walked too far? Fallen in the dark? He noticed for the first time her cloak was gone and he rushed back out of the camp.

_Think…_ he told himself. Eleanor wasn't stupid, if she went walking, she would have stayed close to camp, stayed to the paths. She wouldn't risk Tom…

He had been so fussy. He knew Eleanor was worried about him. Could she have gone to get help? Why wouldn't she ask Djaq?

Because Djaq doesn't know anything about babies… but Marguerite did.

He took off running towards Locksley, arriving as the sun was rising. If Eleanor came all this way, in the middle of the night, she had to have been extremely worried for Tom. He let himself in the house silently and slipped up the stairs. No need to wake the household & have an angry Guy, playing at King of the Manor, try to strike him down.

He started checking rooms. He found her in the third bedroom upstairs, sleeping peacefully on the bed. A crib had been brought in and Tom was sleeping quietly inside it, some sort of green goo drooling out of his mouth.

Eleanor woke up, her maternal instincts kicking in she thought. She opened her eyes to see Allan standing over the crib, looking down at Tom. How to describe his face? Concerned, yes. He was concerned about Tom.

It tugged at her heart strings.

He looked over at Eleanor. "Ey."

"Allan?" Eleanor asked sleepily.

Allan came and sat on the bed beside her. "I woke and couldn't find you…" he looked back over at sleeping Tom. "Is he alright? What's the green stuff?"

"An herb. It takes away the pain," Eleanor said. She had placed a bit on her gum and it left a minty taste but left the area without feeling.

"What's wrong?" Allan asked concerned.

Eleanor clasped his hand in hers. "Just his first tooth," Eleanor said with a grin. "God, I thought for sure he was dying of something, I was at my wits end."

Allan lent down and kissed her temple. "You shouldn't have come on your own. What if something happened to you? Or it was something worse with Tom?"

"I would have sent word to you if it was something worse. As it was, Marguerite figured it out in five minutes, and we spent the rest of the evening mesmerized by the image of big, bad Guy holding Tom. It was a sight to behold," Eleanor grinned.

Allan grinned at the image she painted. "I'm not being funny, but that is something that has to be seen to be believed." He laid down on the bed and Eleanor rested her head on his chest. He ran his hands through her hair, thinking.

Eleanor rested easily against Allan, his fingers running through her hair relaxing and comforting. She would braid her hair at night out of habit but Allan had a habit of undoing it. The thought brought a smile to her face.

Allan studied her as the early morning light filtered in. Tom slept peacefully on in his crib and Allan was left thinking about how he had been worried for Eleanor, but also for Tom. "Nora, what do we do?"

"Hmm? 'Bout what?" Eleanor asked, sleep lacing her voice. "Just endure Tom's teething."

"What are _we_ going to do?" Allan clarified. "This, the fight against Vaysey, won't last forever. The ransom will soon be paid. Then what do we do?"

Eleanor sat up, her hands running through her hair. "That depends."

"On what?" Allan wondered.

"On what you want."

Allan watched her run her fingers through her hair as she began to find a brush to fix her hair and pin it back, ignoring Allan as if he wasn't in the room.

That wouldn't do.

Allan got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've been an ass, I know," Allan confessed and Eleanor's face would have made him laugh if he wasn't trying to be serious. "But I don't repeat the same mistakes, Nora. What I want hasn't changed."

"Which is what?"

"Today I want to spend the day with you," Allan said, kissing the back of her neck.

"You have drop offs with Robin today," Eleanor reminded him.

"Do the drop offs with me," Allan suggested. He saw the surprise in her eyes over the suggestion and he smiled. "Ey, I want to spend the day with you. We'll do the drop offs in the morning and then have the afternoon for ourselves," he promised. A plan was forming in his head as he talked. "I have a lot to talk about, a lot to make up for."

"What do you want, Allan?" Eleanor repeated the question.

"Spend the day with me and find out," Allan teased making Eleanor roll her eyes. Allan leant up to capture a quick kiss that turned into a slow, leisurely kiss. "I have to get a few things, I'll be back in half an hour," he promised. Eleanor nodded as he quickly walked to the door.

Tom had woken up sometime during their conversation. He was sitting up in his crib watching his parents. When he saw Allan coming he gave him his brightest grin and reached up with his arms.

Allan grinned as he picked Tom up out of the crib. "I'm not being funny, but he has got my charm."

"Heaven help us all, then," Eleanor drawled, smiling.

Allan wrinkled his nose. "And he needs a changing."

Eleanor rolled her eyes as she took Tom from him. Allan grinned, kissed her quickly, and went to put his plans into motion.

Half an hour later Allan returned and Marguerite, who quickly volunteered to watch Tom, watched as the couple left hand in hand to handle the drop offs at Clun and the other villages to the east.

The morning went smoothly as they worked together. Eleanor didn't realize until then how much she missed working _with _Allan.

They were at the last village and Allan was chatting with one of the locals. Eleanor saw something achingly familiar out of the corner of her eye. She made a show of not looking at any one person in particular for too long, but she saw enough to tug at her heart.

"You ready?" Allan's voice asked behind her.

Eleanor took one last sweep of the village and nodded. Allan grabbed her hand and they walked leisurely through the meadow once they left the village. Allan was clearly up to something, but Eleanor didn't ask what; she wanted to be surprised. She was happy to have the entire day with Allan, just the two of them. How long had it been?

Too, too long.

She didn't want to ruin the moment by talking about any of the complicated matters they needed to discuss. Instead, they talked about anything and everything else.

"Here," Allan announced.

Eleanor looked around to see they were in the middle of a meadow. Flowers and shrubs were everywhere but not much else. "Here, where?"

"Lunch," Allan announced and ran over to the tree line. A basket was left under one of the trees. He brought it out and laid out the blanket first.

"What's this?"

"Just the next part of our day," Allan grinned. He leaned over to where she was sitting and stole a quick kiss. "I had Marguerite's cook prepare it for us. Marguerite promised it would be here waiting for us," Allan explained as he spread out the food that was inside the hamper.

Eleanor grinned. She couldn't explain it, but this was just one of the most wonderful days she had had in such a long time. She was doing something to help others, she was with people she trusted, actually felt like part of a family, and she was with Allan. "Best be careful or I'll let all this flattery go to my head, Allan-a-Dale," she teased.

Allan grinned. "Not being funny, but you deserve to be treated like this every day."

"See, this is just going to inflate my head even more," Eleanor said as she grabbed some of the food. It tasted even better for the fact she didn't have to cook it.

Lunch was divine: the food was delicious, the company perfect as they spent most of their time flirting with each other. "Have you made up your mind, Nora?" Allan finally asked.

So they were getting to the hard questions. "To stay or go?" She clarified and Allan nodded. "I haven't left, have I?"

"Why not?" Allan asked.

"You want me to go?"

"That's ridiculous. That's the last thing I want. I just can't understand why you would consider staying, Nora. I've been an ass, and things were not easy for you."

"You don't sound as if you are trying to convince me to stay," Eleanor asked confused. "And why would you sleep in your hammock?" she finally asked. She had wanted to know for so long, it was driving her crazy. "If you want me to stay here, then why stay away? I know I said I wasn't ready for anything that intimate again, Allan, and I'm not, especially in the middle of the camp, but …" she trailed off. She was _not_ going to admit to having missed cuddling with him, not when he didn't even explain himself.

"It sounds like you missed me, Nora," Allan grinned impishly. Eleanor elbowed him. "Ey!"

"I want answers Allan-a-Dale," Eleanor frowned.

"I thought you would want space to decide what to do. I know you and Greta would put Tom and Ygrainne first…."

"I'm not as self-sacrificing as Greta seems to be," Eleanor sighed. "I seem to be stuck, even when I know I should go. I told myself for the year you were gone I should move on, and still I stayed…"

Allan traced fingers lightly up and down her back. "The first thing I did as soon as we reached English soil was look for you. Even Robin knew I couldn't be trusted to do anything else first. When I couldn't find you…" his voice trailed off. "I couldn't tell you when I left that we were going to the Holy Lands. Then I was fighting with Robin again, and having to go after Marion. There wasn't time to come to you. I wanted to, Nora."

"I know," Eleanor whispered, gently placing her hand on top of his.

"I thought of you the entire way to Acre. I thought of how to still be with you while you were in the castle, hoping you would have a plan," he grinned, happy to see she smiled. "But I was kidding myself." The frown suddenly flooding her face made him fight back a laugh. He brought his hand that had been rubbing her back up to brush back some of her hair that had fallen loose. "I realized when we were in the desert what I wanted. Robin and Marion started their vows and I realized I wanted that to be us. Just not in the middle of the desert, half the world away from home."

Eleanor laughed as she mentally repeated everything he had admitted. She had turned down his proposals so many times when he first found out about Tom, she didn't want him just because he felt obligated. She couldn't live with him if he fell out of love with her. But … this didn't revolve around obligation.

"So what do you want, Allan?" Eleanor repeated the question.

"What I've wanted since I first caught a glimmer of light in that bloody dungeon," Allan said as he turned to grab the bag they had used for drop offs. He took out a package, the only thing left in the sack. It was light and flimsy, she hadn't even noticed it was in the bag. "I want to make up for you ever doubting you were what I wanted, Nora."

She eyed the present surprised. Allan smiled to himself; he knew Nora wasn't use to getting gifts, even from him. He loved surprising her and wanted to spend the rest of their lives surprising her.

Eleanor gently untied the ribbons. They in themselves were beautiful so she couldn't imagine what was inside.

Green flooded her vision as a beautiful green fabric was revealed, gold threaded to inlay with the emerald shade. "It's beautiful," Eleanor smiled as she ran a finger over the fabric. It was unlike anything she had seen except for some of Marguerite's gowns.

Allan grabbed it and draped the shawl over her shoulders. "I saw it in a market in the Holy Lands and thought of you," he grinned. He ran a lock of her hair through his fingers.

"You are an idiot, Allan-a-Dale," Eleanor pronounced, laughing at Allan's puzzled face. "Why on earth didn't you give this to me before? It would have smoothed things over, I'm sure."

Allan grinned sheepishly. "I had plans of wooing you with gifts when I got back, I knew you would be mad at me. But we've been busy: you were in the dungeon, then people wanted to stone you to death, then I found out about Tom…"

His fingers caressed the side of her face and she leaned into them. "I wanted it to be a special moment," he finally said.

This time she was the one to caress his face as she leaned in to kiss him. "You are special, Allan. And you make me feel special. Aggravated at times, but special." She leaned in to enjoy another kiss, Allan's hand holding the back of her head as the other snaked around her waist.

"What do we do then, Nora?" Allan asked some time later.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"I'm not being funny, but you always have a plan. You are like Robin in that respect."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Eleanor decided.

"It was a compliment for Robin, actually, for being like you," Allan teased making Eleanor laugh.

"Honestly, though, I don't know. Even if I had a plan, it wouldn't do any good. I know what is best for Tom, but I can't make myself leave. So I am staying."

"I would only go after you, Nora."

She eyed him wearily. "I don't make the same mistake twice, Nora. If you left, I would go after you."

"You're lucky I'm not going to test that declaration. Lets just worry about surviving this war with Vaysey," she decided as she leaned her head against Allan's shoulder.

_xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx_

Eleanor slipped silently from the bed that night, making sure not to wake Allan. A quick glance told her Tom was sleeping peacefully. She was thankful he was sleeping through the night, unlike his mother. Eleanor still woke up twice a night, only once on a good night, and she wondered if she would ever break of the habit.

She pushed such thoughts aside. Tonight was not the night to deal with her ghosts but someone else's.

Gretchen eased out of the bed she shared with Ygrainne, tucking the sheets back around the girl. The two women grabbed their shawls—not the ones from Allan—and slipped silently out into the night. Neither spoke for sometime, afraid their voices would travel back to the camp in the quiet of the night. (_a/n: i didn't show it, but Allan bought a gift for Gretchen abroad as well)_

"I want to help just as badly as you do, Elle, but what can we do? What if she isn't like you and she isn't ready to leave?" Gretchen asked.

"All we can do is show her a way out and hope she is strong enough to take it," Eleanor said.

They had to go slow since the moon didn't give them a lot of light but they finally made it to the village Eleanor and Allan had done drop offs earlier that morning. "How do we speak with her?" Gretchen whispered. "We can't knock on her door."

The thought of it made Eleanor shiver. Getting the girl in trouble was the last thing Eleanor wanted to do. "We'll just wait. You can go back to camp if you want." Eleanor was going to wait all night if she had to.

"Hell no, I'll wait all night if that is what it takes," Gretchen vowed making Eleanor grin.

"Greta, thanks," Eleanor said, startling Gretchen. Before Gretchen could respond the door to the cottage they were watching opened silently and a small figure slipped silently into the night.

Eleanor had expected her to come out. After all, the night when everyone else was passed out was one of the few times she had to tend to the beatings her father and brother had given her.

The girl silently made her way to the stream at the end of the village. Gretchen and Eleanor followed after her and waited till she was in the forest before they made themselves known. "Shh," Eleanor said, raising her hands palm up when the girl jumped at seeing them. "I was here earlier today," she reminded the girl. "With the drop offs."

"I remember," the girl said, eyeing the two women. "What do you want? What are you doing here now?"

Eleanor tried to make herself as unthreatening as possible and didn't make a move to reach out to the girl. "I wanted to talk with you. My name is Eleanor, this is my friend Gretchen," Eleanor introduced.

"Willa," Willa nodded, arms tightening around herself. "I should go back."

"If you don't wash the dirt off, you risk the wounds getting infected," Eleanor said as Willa tried to back away. "And working with a fever makes everything even more miserable," Eleanor said knowingly. "They think it is your fault for getting sick, it just shows how incompetent you really are, and then you get in more trouble for allowing yourself to get sick and your work slacks."

Willa was looking down at her feet but her head snapped up when Eleanor started talking. "I'm… it's not like that, you make them sound like…"

"I know what it is like," Eleanor tried to explain.

"Why are you here?" Willa asked. "Just let me bathe in peace."

"Bathe? The stream is icy cold, it is the middle of the night," Gretchen commented. "You should be allowed to bathe in your own home, Willa."

"You don't determine what I am allowed, I am well taken care for…" Willa's voice trailed of.

"Everyone looks at you, they all _know_ or at least suspect, but no one speaks up, no one stops to ask if you need help, if you need a friendly shoulder. They all silently allow this to happen, giving their consent by turning their backs on you as my village did with me," Eleanor said angrily. "Have you even ever heard a kind word, Willa?" Eleanor asked. "Do you live with your father or your husband?"

"My father, for now… I am to be wed next week."

Eleanor and Gretchen couldn't tell if she was happy or not over that. "Is he like your father?" Gretchen asked gently.

Willa shrugged, looking at her feet again. Eleanor crouched down by the stream and motioned for Willa to join her. "Let me help you with your wounds. I've picked up a lot of tricks over the years."

Willa nodded and knelt. Eleanor was gentle and careful not to make any sudden moves. She knew what it was like, to be like a skittish colt. Gretchen took a seat so she wasn't towering over the other two.

"My father and brothers believed a woman had a proper place, and it was their job to train me," Eleanor started talking. "I ate after them, whatever was left over, which wasn't usually much. I was trained like you would a dog, punished like one, too," Eleanor admitted. "Everyday I am amazed I survived. But I haven't, not completely."

"You got away," Willa pointed out.

"You can, too," Eleanor said, pleading for Willa to believe her. Willa had to believe she could escape, _want_ to take that risk. "I was set to marry one of my brother's friends. I knew he was just like my brothers, I would simply be exchanging one demon for another. I would not risk having a child: a son would be raised to be just like _them_," Eleanor spat out. She couldn't even contemplate what it would have been like for a daughter.

Eleanor took a pouch out of her pocket. "You can leave too, Willa. We will help you. Robin Hood can help you, too. You can leave the shire, far enough away they won't find you. Start over where you will meet friends," Eleanor grinned, pointing to Gretchen. "She has been my backbone, until I grew my own."

"I can't," Willa shook her head.

Eleanor dug a hole in the ground and placed the pouch with the money inside it, then placed a large rock over where it was buried. "It is what I have left over from working at the castle in Nottingham, Gretchen and I pooled our money. Willa, we can't force you. I can only tell you that there _is_ a better world, there are good people, ones who fight _for _you. Even love you."

Willa shook her head, standing. "You were the lucky one, then. Because we can't all escape. I can't escape," she said as she quickly returned to her cottage before her absence was missed.

Gretchen and Eleanor watched her as the first rays of the sun began to peak over the horizon. "Do you think she will ever find the strength to leave?" Gretchen asked Eleanor.

"I hope so," Eleanor sighed sadly.

They looped arms on their walk back to camp. "I'm glad you did," Gretchen said.

* * *

_Huge thank you to my readers and reviewers! As always, you guys keep me motivated! _


	48. Flights

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, nor am I associated with BBC. I only own OCs and plot twists post season 2.

_A much longer chapter, hopefully it comes out OK, I've been having formatting problems with lately *grrr*_

* * *

**Chapter 48: Escapades**

Allan watched Eleanor and Gretchen all morning. They didn't look as if they slept well, but neither spoke of anything. Passing it off, the gang went to spy on Vaysey and try to see what he was doing now that the news of the taxes for Richard's safe return had passed through the country.

They were determined to discover where he was planning on hiding the stash. No way would Vaysey feel patriotic and contribute to their king's release. Robin's plan: find the storehouse and send it on to Queen Eleanor in Normandy on behalf of Vaysey.

This scouting mission lasted the better part of a week. Marguerite surprised Eleanor and Gretchen when she arrived around midday to visit one afternoon. "Anything in particular?" Gretchen asked, or perhaps the lady was just avoiding Guy.

Gretchen mentally rolled her eyes. Guy had no problem standing up to her family—and Prince John seemed like formidable opponent when Marguerite was concerned—but he couldn't muster up the courage to tell Marguerite. Idiot.

"Just thinking," Marguerite said evasively.

"About Guy, or what Queen Eleanor wanted to speak to you about privately?" Eleanor asked.

Marguerite grinned. "Nothing seems to get past you, _ma bichette_," Marguerite said happily. "A little bit of both, I'm afraid. But enough about me. Why are you both here?" _(a/n: ma bichette=little doe)_

"The gang is spying on Vaysey."

"Even Marion?"

"She is with Allan and Little John watching some of Vaysey's men," Eleanor qualified. Robin still didn't take the chance of Vaysey seeing her for himself.

"Yes, but why are you _here?_ Anne or myself would gladly watch the little ones," Marguerite insisted. "If you just stay here all day, then I think you should move in with me at Locksley. Anne has moved into a cabin with Luke now, and I would love the company."

Gretchen couldn't help but wonder, again, if this was to avoid Guy. "It's a generous offer."

"And a selfish one," Marguerite grinned impishly.

"Do you want to talk about Guy?" Eleanor asked.

"Not particularly," Marguerite admitted. If her cousin Eleanor had her way, Marguerite would be sent off to Germany post-haste. Not that Marguerite would go quietly, but the point of bankrupting 2 nations because of her own desires did seem excessively selfish. Especially since Guy hasn't said 2 words on the subject of _them_—if there even was a them.

Marion and Djaq returned first, visiting with Marguerite as Gretchen and Eleanor went off to wash up. "Admit it, you are thinking of her offer," Eleanor accused. Ygrainne ran out of the camp to play.

Gretchen shrugged making sure Ygrainne wasn't in hearing distance. "It is tempting; I don't mind acting as buffer between her and Guy. Ygrainne would have a real roof over her head. I…" Gretchen trailed off.

"Would be away from Much and not have to deal with how you feel about him?" Eleanor suggested and Gretchen nodded. "Can I point out that Much and Ygrainne are becoming thick as thieves? Or maybe 'thick as outlaws' would be more appropriate," Eleanor grinned.

Ygrainne toddled off to the bathroom, Gretchen watching as she sat with Eleanor. "Marguerite's offer was kind. I just don't know. I keep thinking about Willa…" her voice trailed off as Ygrainne went to tend to her business.

Ygrainne walked around the other cluster of trees on her way back to camp wanting to sneak up on Gretchen and Eleanor. She came up along the side of the camp and heard aunt Djaq and aunt Marion talking inside. She didn't listen to the adults talk normally, but she heard them say Gretchen's name and her name so she listened. "I wish she would give Much a chance," Marion said. "I see how they are, how they were before, in the castle."

"Gretchen has a child to consider," Djaq sighed. "But Much is coming around. If only Gretchen would see he is."

"So much for Gretchen to bear with, her brother dying and leaving her with a baby," Marion said sadly.

Ygrainne's lip started to tremble. She remembered her daddy, mostly. But she didn't do anything to hurt him. Had she? Is that why he left? Did he leave her because of something _she_ did?

Did Gretchen hate having her? It seemed Much didn't want her but Gretchen wanted Much.

Ygrainne ran, too much for her little head and heart to understand. She had been happy with Gretchen, she loved Gretchen and even wanted to call her mom. But then Gretchen would get mad at her and leave her too. Like the first mom she couldn't really remember any more.

It was all her fault.

_xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxxx_

"Ygrainne?" Gretchen called out, walking into the trees. "Ygrainne, this is not hide and seek. Come out now," she ordered. "You are going to be stuck in the camp until your birthday if you don't come out. Right. Now."

Gretchen's heart stopped. Ygrainne didn't do things like this. Yes, she was a rambunctious girl, but she knew to behave. If Gretchen ordered her, she knew to come.

Eleanor jumped up and ran over. "Ygrainne?" Eleanor called out.

"Did she go back to the camp and we missed her somehow?" Gretchen panicked. She raced back inside, peered in the camp, but saw only Djaq and Marion with Tom sleeping. Even Marguerite had left just moments ago, but she would have said something about Ygrainne. Gretchen ran back out as Eleanor continued to call out for Ygrainne.

"Ygrainne!" Gretchen yelled.

"She couldn't have gotten far," Eleanor tried to rationalize, her own heart clutched in fear. They began to run and split up, Gretchen heading north and Eleanor heading south. "Ygrainne!" Their voices echoed as they searched.

"Gretchen?" Allan called out as some of the men returned. "What's wrong?"

"Ygrainne is missing," Gretchen panted, unable to catch her breath as fear tightened around her lungs, tears threatening to spill. "She just went to the bathroom! She never came back."

Allan and Much shared a horrified look. "We'll find her," Much promised as Gretchen ran off again. She couldn't' have gotten far. What could that little child be thinking? Where did she go? She prayed she headed south because just north of the camp was the cliff.

The mere thought of it made Gretchen's heart stop. "Ygrainne!" she kept hollering out. "Ygrainne!"

She came to where the forest opened to the cliff. "Ygrainne?"

"Gretchen!" a little voice cried.

"Ygrainne!" Gretchen cried, tears choking her voice as she ran to the edge of the cliff. She looked down, terrified of what she would find.

Ygrainne was precariously perched on a little ledge about 20 yards down the side of the cliff. "Oh God," Gretchen said, terrified. "Cover your head, baby," Gretchen said as she started lowering herself over the side, her name being shouted but she didn't pay attention to it, she focused solely on Ygrainne below her. She slid down to the ledge below her.

She dusted the dirt and dust off Ygrainne that landed on her from Gretchen sliding down. "Oh, love," Gretchen said in relief finding her alive.

"I'm so sorry!" Ygrainne cried, throwing herself into Gretchen's arms.

"It's okay, I'm here," Gretchen said, clutching the girl tightly.

"Gretchen!" Much's voice called out.

"Down here," Gretchen called out, looking up to see Much's terrified face. "Hang on," he called down.

Where exactly would she go?

"I'm so sorry," Ygrainne sobbed, her voice choked, broken in her sobs.

"I know…" Gretchen said as Much repelled down the mountain after securing a rope around a tree at the top.

"It's my fault," Ygrainne continued. "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Know? Didn't know what?" Gretchen asked confused. They had clearly warned her about the cliff.

"That it's my fault about mum and dad," the little girl cried as she clung to Gretchen. "I didn't mean to get them killed. And I don't want to leave you, even if you don't want me, and I'm sorry…"

Gretchen nearly fell over the cliff in her shock. "What? Where did you hear such things?"

"I overheard Aunt Djaq and Aunt Marion talking. I didn't mean to ruin everything. I'm sorry about mum and dad and Much."

Gretchen ran her hand through the girl's hair as Much landed on the ledge. "Ygrainne," Gretchen said in shock. "Oh, love. It's not your fault. None of it," she promised.

"but…"

"No buts," Gretchen insisted, pulling the girl away to look at her tear stained face. "Your mom became sick. That had nothing to do with you, hon. And your dad… he missed your mom so much he went to heaven to be with her. They both loved you, Ygrainne, so much and didn't want to leave you. But they went to heaven because it was time for them to leave. It had nothing to do with you, Ygrainne. I promise."

"But…you have me and that ruined things for you and Much…" Ygrainne cried.

Gretchen wondered if the girl even understood what that meant. "Ygrainne, you didn't ruin _anything_," Gretchen said forcefully. She wiped away the girl's tears, her hands cupping the girl's little face. "I love you like my own daughter, Ygrainne. You are mine. You could never ruin anything for me, you were a blessing to me," Gretchen smiled at the girl.

Ygrainne threw herself into Gretchen's arms again. "I love you, Gretchen."

Gretchen met Much's eyes over the girl's head. "You ready to go back up, Ygrainne?" Much asked the girl.

The girl turned and threw herself at Much this time, surprising both Gretchen and Much. "I love you too, Much," the girl proclaimed.

Much looked surprised and touched at her honest pronouncement. He wrapped his arms protectively around the girl, looking at Gretchen. "I love you, too, Ygrainne," he said honestly. "Now let's get back up. Can you wrap your arms around my neck?"

Ygrainne nodded and they situated her on Much's back. He began the climb up the rope with Gretchen climbing up behind him when they heard the shouts of the others. "Greta!" Eleanor called out.

Allan helped Much up over the edge before reaching for Gretchen. Eleanor picked up Ygrainne and began to check her bruises and scrapes. "I'm sorry," Ygrainne said again remorsefully.

"I know, little one," Gretchen said as Eleanor looked over Gretchen. "Elle, this made up my mind…"

"I would be more surprised if it didn't," Eleanor admitted.

"You don't have to follow me," Gretchen said.

"You've stuck by me in worse situations," Eleanor assured her.

"What are you two talking about?" Allan asked confused.

"Ygrainne, when we get to camp grab your doll okay? And Tom's toy," Gretchen told the girl. The girl nodded, thinking it was part of a punishment. Not only was she loosing her toy but she had made Tom loose his, too.

"What's going on?" Much asked worried.

"Marguerite offered us room again. Now with Anne married to Luke, she asked us to join her in Locksley," Gretchen said as they walked back to the camp. "Mainly so she has someone to talk with besides Guy, probably," Gretchen babbled.

"You're leaving the camp?" Allan demanded.

"You can't leave," Much insisted.

Not quite sure what had happened on the cliff edge, Eleanor took Ygrainne's hand as they walked into the camp. She scooped up Tom, who had just woken from his nap, as Ygrainne grabbed her and Tom's toys.

"Aunt Elle, I'm sorry," Ygrainne told her as they walked out. "I don't want to leave."

"I know, but this way you can sleep in a real bed of your own, and you can play with Jess again," Eleanor told her.

"But I want to stay with everyone!" the girl insisted.

"You can't leave," Much told Gretchen.

"Ygrainne nearly died today, Much!" Gretchen said hysterical. "I almost lost her! I should never have even have come here in the first place. I had no reason to, not like Elle. And Ygrainne deserves better than this," she ranted. "And what if that ledge..." she couldn't even think about what would have happened if the ledge hadn't have caught her little girl.

"I know. You both deserve better than this," Much agreed. "I… I want you both here, though," Much said. "We'll keep Ygrainne from harm. I swear it."

"Much, I know what you said on the cliff, but …" Gretchen bit her tongue. "I can't do this now," she said turning away to join Eleanor and Ygrainne. She scooped the girl up, not planning on letting her go for some time. Her nerves were frazzled and just blinking frightened her; she needed the physical and visual reassurance that Ygrainne was alive and well.

Allan stepped in front of Eleanor as Ygrainne and Gretchen walked on. "Gretchen is scared, I get that," Allan said. "but that's no reason for you and Tom to leave."

Eleanor sighed, "Gretchen is scared out of her wits, and I am thankful that Tom isn't big enough…it's for the best." She wanted to add it was only temporary, but wanted to speak to Gretchen before getting anyone's hopes up.

"How is this the best, Nora? I won't see the two of you every day. Tom took his first steps in the camp, he said his first word," Allan said, shocked.

"But he has no room to practice walking, to play. Allan, let me go," Eleanor said.

"I can't let you go, Nora," Allan admitted to her. "But I won't make a fuss tonight about it. Gretchen is still shaken up about what happened, I get that. But I'm not letting you go."

Cursing the ill timing of all these events, just as things with Allan seemed to be making progress, Eleanor quickly caught up with Ygrainne and Gretchen in time to hear Ygrainne say: "I'll stay in the camp forever! Please we go back."

"You will see them again, love. They come to Locksley a lot, and they are friends with Lady Marguerite," Gretchen promised.

Ygrainne pouted the entire way to Locksley. Truthfully, neither of the women wanted to leave, either. Eleanor convinced herself once the shock wore off, she could convince Gretchen to go back to the camp, or perhaps not feel guilty if she went with Tom alone. They knocked on the manor house door and a servant alerted Marguerite to their arrival. "Elle! Greta!" Marguerite said shocked but happy. "Is everything okay?" It was obvious that in the hour since she saw them something had occurred.

"Yes, we just decided to take your offer, if we could," Gretchen admitted.

"Really?" Marguerite said surprised. "Of course! I was just telling Anne that we could use more girls around here. Come, come. Ah, Ygrainne, you don't look happy," Marguerite stooped down to be eye level with the little girl. "_Qu'est que-c'est_?" she asked. "What troubles you, little one?" (_a/n: What's wrong?)_

"It's my fault we have to stay here," Ygrainne sniffed. "I didn't want to leave but I got lost."

"Ah. Well, I hope you will enjoy living here with me and Guy just as much as the camp. I know it's not outdoors, but you want to know a secret?" Marguerite whispered conspiratorially to the girl. "I have something Robin doesn't. You want to see it?"

Ygrainne nodded. Marguerite grinned at the adults as they walked into the kitchen. Marguerite handed the cookie to Ygrainne who looked at it curiously. "Eat it," Marguerite smiled.

Ygrainne took a bite and nearly laughed. "It's so good!" she said happily, polishing off the rest. "Can Gretchen and Eleanor and Tom try it?"

"Well, Tom is too young," Marguerite grinned, passing the platter to the women before giving Ygrainne another one. "We will have more after dinner," Marguerite grinned, snagging a cookie for herself. "Let me show you your room," she said waving them on.

"We don't need one of those," Gretchen said when Marguerite started heading upstairs. "The servants' quarters are perfectly fine, my lady."

"If you were my servants," Marguerite looked over her shoulder at them, "but you are friends. I would hardly put any of my friends in the servants' quarters. Why, what kind of hospitality is that?" she wondered as she led the way upstairs.

"This is for Eleanor and Tom," Anne opened the door, the same room Eleanor had been in before. "I just brought in a basinet."

It wasn't as nice as the one Will had made, Eleanor thought sadly.

"And Gretchen and Ygrainne are across the hall," Anne said opening the door directly across to what had previously been her room.

"My rooms are right there," Marguerite pointed to the suite. "And Guy has the master suite."

"Will Guy mind?" Eleanor asked quickly.

"Believe it or not, Guy will do anything Marguerite wants to make her happy," Anne smiled making Gretchen and Eleanor laugh and Marguerite simply roll her eyes.

"Dinner should be ready any minute, as soon as Guy returns from Nottingham," Marguerite said looking out the window.

Luke ran inside, the door slamming open as he caught his breath. "Vaysey!" Luke yelled.

Servants scattered, cleaning the place settings off the table. They didn't want Vaysey to see that they had set the table for seven. Anne grabbed the basinet and made her way up the stairs to the attic with it. "The servant stairs are there," Marguerite told Gretchen and Eleanor. "They'll go to the kitchen. You can blend in in the servant quarters until Vaysey leaves," Marguerite said before running up to the attic with Anne.

Eleanor and Gretchen, with Tom and Ygrainne, flew down the servant stairs and then out the kitchen till they got to the servant quarters. "Gretchen?" Ygrainne asked confused and scared.

"The sheriff arrived," Gretchen whispered to her. "It's a secret that Marguerite is staying here, he can't find Marguerite, Anne, or us."

"But why?"

"Because the sheriff is a bad man, love," Gretchen explained. "We'll have dinner soon."

"Are we never going to be safe?" Eleanor muttered. Between her childhood with her father and brothers, her life in the castle, and all the rendezvous with the sheriff and his men, the only time she had ever been safe was the few months she spent at the convent. "We should join the abbey," Eleanor drawled making Gretchen snicker.

Vaysey finally left and Luke arrived to give them the all clear. "Things are never dull it seems," Gretchen said as they walked into the kitchen.

The servants scurried around to reset the table for everyone again. It was surreal for Gretchen and Eleanor to be waited on. "What did Vaysey want?" Marguerite asked as Guy pulled her chair out for her.

"Vent against Robin Hood and his attempts at stealing the ransom money," Guy sighed. "The same arguments from this morning."

"It isn't like _ma puce_ to repeat himself…" Marguerite trailed off as servants brought in the first course. "He is either more worried about this than we originally thought… or he is trying to flush out your true loyalties." (_ma puce=my flea)_

That thought sobered everyone. Finally, Marguerite, having enough of the silence, regaled everyone with some wild tales she had heard as a child in Tours.

_~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~_

Ygrainne snuggled around Gretchen that night in the big bed. "Gretchen?"

"Hmm?"

"I didn't mean to get lost and hurt. I didn't mean to scare you," Ygrainne said. "But if we are here, what about Tom? He won't see his daddy every day."

"Allan will be here a lot," Gretchen grinned. "Allan gets silly where Eleanor is involved."

Ygrainne nodded. "He does," she giggled. "I like being here with Aunt Marguerite and Guy… I love the camp, too. Even if they don't have cookies."

Gretchen snorted. "Those cookies were delicious, weren't they?" it was a first for her, too, having something so sweet. And watching Ygrainne's wide-eyed reaction to them had been priceless.

"Gretchen…" Ygrainne started, but trailed off, afraid Gretchen would get mad.

"What?"

"Can… can I … canicallyoumum?" Ygrainne rambled, muffled as she talked into Gretchen's shoulder.

"I didn't understand that, hon."

"Can I call you mum?" Ygrainne asked.

Gretchen was surprised. She brushed back a strand of the girl's hair. "I would love that," Gretchen admitted and Ygrainne hugged her tightly as she drifted off to sleep.

_xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx_

Allan waited for the others to drift off to sleep and slipped out of the camp, only slightly surprised when Much stopped him.

"Do you think you can convince them to come back to camp?" Much asked. Everyone noticed the change, the stillness, that settled on the camp with the women's absence.

Allan could tell, though, that Much wasn't asking for the sake of the camp. "I'm not being funny, but you are overestimating my powers of persuasion."

"This coming from the man who talked his way out of how many executions?"

Allan grinned. "Nora is more stubborn than Guy, Vaysey, and the executioner combined. Gretchen's even worse." Seeing Much sigh actually made Allan feel even worse for the guy. "I'll talk to them, but I don't think I'm the one that needs to talk to Gretchen."

"I …she…" Much sighed.

Allan scratched his head in contemplation. "Once she is not as frightened over what happened today, she'll listen. But Much? I'm not being funny, but you need to actually talk to her, tell her."

"Have you told Eleanor?" Much scoffed.

"Why do you think we are having so many problems now?" Allan grinned sadly. With nothing left to say, he quickly made his way to Locksley. He climbed up the trellis on the side of the house, pulling himself through the window. Luckily, she was in the same bedroom she had been in before.

Leaving the window open so she could see her stars, Allan slipped in behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her close. Eleanor woke up immediately but, seeing Allan, snuggled closer and fell back to sleep.

Eleanor woke the next morning and it took her a minute to realize she and Allan were not in the camp but at Locksley. It took her even longer to realize _why_ he had come to Locksley: for her.

The thought made her heart soar. Leaning down she woke him with a kiss. "Morning."

"Certainly a good one," he said cheekily. "It's too early, lets go back to sleep."

They had no such luck as they heard Guy, then Marguerite, head downstairs, and Ygrainne scampering about as Gretchen got her dressed. "This is hardly a life of leisure," she teased.

Even more ruckus roused them as several more people were heard coming across the front lawn into the house. "That sounded like the entire gang," Allan mused.

"Why on earth are they all here?" Eleanor wondered. "You must be wrong."

"Ey! Allan-a-Dale is never wrong…" even he couldn't keep a straight face over that pronouncement. "I think you spoiled them with your cooking, so they came to you."

"Well, at least they noticed my absence," Eleanor said darkly.

"Ey," Allan said pulling her close. "I was just teasing, you should have heard them all last night. Much looks like someone just shot his puppy he's so miserable Gretchen's gone, and everyone else miss _all_ of you."

Eleanor tucked her head under his chin, just resting for what felt like ages. She didn't want to leave this cocoon. "Why are you here?" she finally asked, wanting him to say it.

"I told you I don't make the same mistake twice, Nora," he reminded her. "You are here, so I came."

Tom calling 'dada' and his equivalent of 'mum' got their attention and they finally got up and ready to head downstairs. As Allan predicted, the entire gang was in residence.

Most amusing was watching Much and Gretchen fretting around each other.

Just as everyone was settling down to eat, Luke arrived and whispered something in Anne's ear. Anne, in turn, frowned. "It seems there is…" she didn't know how to describe it.

"A woman. I just heard about this, she's just on the outskirts of the village."

Gretchen and Eleanor's heads snapped up. "Describe her," Gretchen ordered, startling everyone.

"Small, fragile thing, red hair…" he didn't get any more out as Eleanor and Gretchen jumped from the table and rushed out of the house, leaving several confused friends at the table.

Eleanor and Gretchen raced and found Willa laying on the ground, apparently having just collapsed as soon as she passed the forest. The sight nearly made Gretchen gag, and she was terrified of its effect on Eleanor.

Quite frankly, Gretchen had seen horse's whipped in a kinder fashion than what Willa had obviously gone through.

Eleanor placed a hand on Willa's chest, felt her heart beat and was relieved. "Willa? Can you hear me? It's Eleanor," Eleanor said loudly but Willa didn't stir.

Eleanor quickly checked to ensure that nothing was broken. The outlaws began to arrive but Eleanor shook her head. Gretchen quickly told Allan, the closest to them, to stay back and keep the others away. Perplexed, he did as she asked.

Unfortunately, neither had a cloak to cover Willa in. Gretchen and Eleanor lifted her and Eleanor settled her in her arms. She was even lighter than Eleanor had been at here worse, which frightened her. The two quickly carried her to the house and tried to keep her from curious eyes—both outlaws and villagers.

"Anne, can you draw her a bath?" Eleanor asked and Anne quickly ran inside.

Once they reached the house Eleanor gently, as if Willa was a newborn babe, transferred the girl to Gretchen's arms and led the way up the stairs, fetching what medicines Marguerite had offered.

Willa stirred half-way up the stairs, threatening to throw off Gretchen's balance. "Shh," Gretchen soothed.

Not hearing a male voice, certainly not her father or husband, Willa stopped struggling.

The two of them quickly stripped her and started tending to her wounds. The searing pain of the bath made Willa wake up with a scream. "I know, I know," Eleanor muttered, giving Willa something for the pain. "It will be over soon, the pain doesn't last," she promised.

Willa shook her head, tears flooding her eyes. Tears that had nothing to do with the physical pain. Eleanor stroked back Willa's hair as the young woman cried.

"Did you get married?" Gretchen asked softly.

Willa nodded, tears spilling even heavier now down her dirty, bruised cheeks. The sight brought such anger to Gretchen she wanted to grab any weapon and march right back to Willa's village. Eleanor wasn't in any better shape when she had arrived in Locksley years ago.

"He…" Willa choked, trying to speak.

"You don't have to tell us, not now," Eleanor soothed.

Willa shook her head. "I left, I should be able to talk about it," Willa cried.

"It feels like you are reliving it every time, each time bringing new shame." Willa nodded, happy someone understood, horrified someone had gone through the same ordeal.

With lots of tears, sometimes her words too choked with crying to be audible, Gretchen and Eleanor pieced together what happened. How Willa's husband was just as cruel, if not worse, than her father.

Committing an act her father had never dared. Simply because he declared it was his right as her husband.

A soft knock on the door was followed by Marguerite. Willa shirked away, instinct telling her this was the woman of the big house.

With obvious surprise, Willa watched as Marguerite settled on the floor near the bath putting her eyelevel with Willa. "Call me Marguerite, _name_. I will be brief and let Eleanor get back to tending you. You are safe here," Marguerite promised. "No one, _no one_, will harm you," she vowed dangerously. She pulled Eleanor aside as she left the room. "What village is she from, and who did this?"

"Just east of Clun, and this time, it was her husband."

Marguerite nodded and left, giving Willa some privacy. The last thing the poor woman needed was an audience.

Eleanor and Gretchen gently dried Willa and bandaged her wounds. By the time they were done she was nearly covered from throat to feet. "Are you hungry? It is a long walk, especially at night," Gretchen offered.

Not waiting for a response Gretchen slipped outside and went to the kitchens hoping to find some bread and something easy on Willa's stomach. She also wanted to check on Ygrainne, still nervous from the events that happened yesterday.

Heaven help Willa's husband if Gretchen found him, she was just itching to get her hands on anything that could be used as a weapon.

* * *

_Hopefully no one minds the fact it is a MUCH longer chapter! Things are going to start getting resolved for Much and Gretchen (promise!) and we are on the last arc of the story :( A HUGE, HUGE thanks to all of my readers and reviewers who have stuck with me through this!  
_


	49. Change in the Tide

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood or BBC, nor do I profit from this writing.

_Recap: Ygrainne had an accident, wandering too far after overhearing a conversation between Marion and Djaq. Gretchen took her, with Eleanor joining them, to live in Locksley for a time, taking up Marguerite's offer. Willa has also reappeared, after running away from her village._

_Don't forget, too, that Eleanor has told Marguerite that they can save Richard if she marries the Holy Roman Emperor's brother._

* * *

**Chapter 49: Change in the Tide**

Ygrainne was playing with her doll where Gretchen could see as she took to beating out the rug. The servants asked, begged, for her to let them do it—how would it look if a guest was doing their work, even if she was a former servant?—but Gretchen simply glared at them till they faded away.

She didn't know what Willa's family looked like so instead she pictured Eleanor's father. She remembered that day clearly, remembered what he looked like.

Much walked up on the other side of the carpet hanging on the clothes line. Judging by Gretchen's continual beating of the rug, she hadn't seen him—nor had her anger abated.

"Mum's mad," Ygrainne whispered conspiringly. The first time she had called Gretchen mother at breakfast had several people surprised but no one commented on it; it seemed a natural progression, especially after the events of the day before.

Much nodded at the little girl's observation thinking it was the understatement of the day. Marguerite was too quiet in all of their opinions, leading Guy and Robin to decide she was plotting something. Allan looked shaken, Much guessed it was because Willa reminded him too much of his Eleanor. John's reaction perplexed Much; John had simply stilled at seeing the fragile, broken young woman, his eyes silently watching as the two women carried her upstairs. His eyes continued to trail up, as if trying to see through the floor and walls if she was still alive or not. Much chalked it up to John's protective instincts.

Much winked at Ygrainne, stooping down to whisper something in her ear. Ygrainne nodded eagerly and went off to play with Jess while Much walked around the carpet, purposely coming on the side where Gretchen could see him coming. The last thing he needed was to sneak up on Gretchen and startle her, leading her to attack him. He liked his head where it was, thank you very much.

"I think you have all of the servants worried they are out of a job," Much teased. Instead of a grin she frowned at him.

"Where's Ygrainne?" Gretchen panicked.

"She's with Jess," Much said quickly. "She's fine, promise."

"It isn't fair," Gretchen spat out as she took her frustration out on the rug. Her arms were exhausted but her rage and anger refused to be abated. "She's so fragile, and small, and just beaten down …" Gretchen sobbed, something breaking inside now that it was only Much. She tried to keep a strong front up, especially in front of Ygrainne, but with her little girl now out of sight Gretchen's defenses crumbled.

"Greta?" Much worried, reaching out.

"Sorry," Gretchen muttered, wiping away her tears, trying to step away but Much was already there, reaching out to her. She was so tired of fighting her attraction to him, of keeping her distance. She was so angry at the world. "What did she ever do to deserve that?" Gretchen demanded. "What did Willa, or Elle, ever do to be beaten within an inch of their lives? I know what it's like to be punished, Griswald wasn't stingy on the physical punishments in the castle, but this was their _family_," Gretchen spat out.

Much didn't know how it happened but Gretchen stopped struggling against him and rested her head against his shoulder.

They jumped apart hearing voices, recognizing Guy's and Robin's voices. It was still surreal to hear the two of them _talk_, not argue, yell, or taunt. Well, they still argued, yelled, and taunted, Much amended, but the whole context was changed now that they were allies and Guy was chasing after Marguerite.

"Marguerite insists she is fine on her own, but I want to station one of my men here," Robin spoke softly, neither noticing the couple behind the carpet.

"I would feel better if someone was here, too, Hood, but as it is, if I stay, Vaysey will come here to check on things. And you have your men stationed around for tax collection. Who are you going to spare?" Guy sighed.

"Any of my men will do it, especially with your added houseguest. I'm surprised at you, Guy, acting all hospitable," Robin quibbled.

"Even us sodding bastards have a heart occasionally, Hood," Guy drawled.

"Well, with so many of the women here, I'll leave some of my men," Robin decided.

Gretchen peaked around the carpet, startling the two men. "Elle and I are here with Marguerite, between the three of us we'll be fine," Gretchen announced.

"What are the two of you doing behind there?" Guy teased, smirking when he saw them both blush.

"You, Eleanor, Marguerite… that is why we are going to leave someone here with you," Robin insisted.

Gretchen was seeing red. "Are we or are we not part of your men, Robin?" she asked, wanting an answer. "Are we to help with your fighting and the cause, or just a burden that has to constantly be watched?" she demanded, striding past all of the men, her anger carrying her straight inside the house.

Everyone watched, surprised, as Gretchen strode past them. "Which do you think insulted her?" Marion asked casually to the gang sprawled around the house.

"Much?" John offered, grinning. Allan quickly sided with John.

"Nah, my money's on Guy," Djaq teased, Will nodded in agreement.

"Everyone expects him to be brooding and disagreeable," Marguerite pointed out. "So therefore she would expect Guy to be upsetting. My money's on Robin."

"I think I have to agree with Marguerite," Marion decided. "Fine, winning pair gets off kitchen duty for a week," she decided.

"Hey, I'm not part of your kitchen, so I say the loosing pairs have to groom my horse," Marguerite spoke up.

"So sure you are going to win, eh?" Allan grinned.

Much, Guy, and Robin came tromping in. "Alright, whose big mouth insulted Gretchen?" Marion demanded of the men.

"That would be him," Much pointed to Robin.

"Ey! I was just looking out for all of you…" Robin began, earning a glare. "I see I am not helping my cause," he sighed. "Why are the two of you so happy?" He asked Marion and Marguerite, unnerved by the happy smiles they were sharing.

"I just got 4 stable hands for a week! Arkvoir is going to be ecstatic!" Marguerite laughed.

"And I don't have to do any kitchen duties," Marion nodded, happy. "Thank you, husband," she teased Robin.

"Glad I could help?" Robin wondered.

"So why did you upset Greta?" Allan asked.

"We were discussing protection detail…" Robin hedged. "I asked Guy if Marion could join Marguerite here today… and, well, she overheard us discussing which of you would stay with them."

Marion and Marguerite, teaming up again, glared at Robin. Dealing with one of them was a force to be reckoned with, Robin doubted very much he could deal with both of them. Especially as Guy and Much hedged away from him. Traitors.

"You want to drop me off?" Marion demanded as Marguerite frowned up at him demanding, "You are going to _babysit _me?"

Robin held up his hands. "With Vaysey's increase paranoia, and now Willa…" Yeah, he wasn't going to win this argument.

"_Mon archer_, you had best get to your original plans. I assure you that I am quite capable of dealing with any problems that arise and can protect even your precious Marion if she should chose to stay," Marguerite frowned at him.

Before anyone knew what happened, Marguerite had shooed Robin, Guy, and most of the gang out of the house. "Ey!" Allan complained. "I didn't get to say 'bye to Nora," he frowned at Robin. Great, Robin thought, now he was getting his gang in trouble with Marguerite.

Much saw Ygrainne playing with Jess and jogged over to the two girls. "Keep an eye on your mum," Much told the girl, kissing the top of her head. Ygrainne nodded, waving at the gang as they left.

_xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx_

"How do you feel?" Eleanor asked as Willa woke up. She had slept fitfully for almost two hours. Eleanor knew she needed more and was preparing a concoction of herbs to help her with just that.

"I forgot where I was for a moment," Willa sighed.

"That happens. Just don't forget you are safe here, and you are not going back," Eleanor promised her.

"But…"

"Believe me, once Marguerite gets something into her head, I doubt anyone can change her mind," Eleanor grinned. "And she has vowed to protect you from the devil himself."

"More like several devils," Willa muttered.

"How many brothers do you have?" Eleanor asked.

"Two," Willa sighed.

"I had four," Eleanor shuddered.

"How did you learn to trust your Allan?" Willa asked.

"It wasn't easy…" Eleanor's voice trailed off. "I just, I mean… you have to meet Allan to understand," Eleanor grinned. "A lot of it has to do with Gretchen, too. I never trusted anyone until her. Never had anyone I could call friend before. Then Allan was placed in my life." She thought back to their first meeting in the dungeons. "Honestly, I don't think he would have looked at me twice in different circumstances," Eleanor admitted. "But somehow we met. He just persisted. Before I knew it, I couldn't let him go."

"You said your father found you?" Willa whispered, the thought frightening.

Eleanor nodded. She hated that memory, Allan seeing her at her lowest. "You're safe here," Eleanor promised.

"Did you love him before then?" Willa wondered. She had never imagined love, didn't know what it felt like. Didn't even know what this trust was that Eleanor spoke of, but she wanted it; the look on Eleanor's face when she talked of her friends, of Allan, made Willa's heart crave to have something good of her own.

"Hmm…if I did, I didn't know it," Eleanor decided. "I don't know when I knew for sure."

"But he broke your heart, he left," Willa wondered. "Did you go back to him because of your boy?"

Eleanor laughed, making Willa even more puzzled. "I tried to stay away from him _because_ of my son," she laughed. Willa thought she was crazy. "I know. I just… he broke my heart, like you said. I just couldn't risk it again. But… I couldn't not be with him, either."

As Gretchen reentered it was evident that Willa couldn't understand that, and Eleanor prayed one day she would.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Marguerite smirked at her horse. "Hey there, boy," she cooed. "Can you believe those men? Thinking I need protection," she giggled. "Missing Alsvidhr?"she wondered as she stroked Arkvoir's mane. Arkvoir and Alsvidhr were a matching pair given to Michel and Marguerite years ago, now both solely in her care. As children, they had named them after horses that pulled the sun in Viking mythology; they had thrived on all the mythologies of their heritage and the Greco-Roman myths.

Marguerite stiffened when she heard someone whisper, "You have let your guard down, my lady."

Marguerite spun around, relief flooding her to see a familiar face, a Saracen, standing there next to her. **"**Kazim!" He bowed before her. "Why are you in Locksley?" Marguerite frowned.

"I came under the pretense of bringing you reports of your estates," Kazim spoke quietly. So far they were alone in the stables, he had ensured that before he revealed himself.

Marguerite knew it had to be important. Kazim was her most trusted knight. He had served with Christophe in dozens of campaigns despite them being from two extremely different backgrounds, and when Christophe was killed he had brought his body back home to the family. For that alone he had earned the respect of Marguerite's entire family.

He had then pledged himself to Marguerite's service and had been her right hand man for years. Sometimes she wasn't sure if he had adopted her as a baby sister, or if she turned to him as a stand-in big brother. "So what are your real motives then for the journey? Am I bankrupt?"

Kazim snorted. "I wish those were the concerns that brought me here. No, all of the estates are fine. I'm here for you."

"I'm not leaving," Marguerite firmly stated.

Kazim sighed. "I was afraid you would be difficult." He looked around, leading Marguerite outside.

"Who else have you brought with you?" Marguerite wondered.

"I have a small contingent with me, my lady."

"What has you so worried for my safety?"

"Maybe the fact you are tangoing with the Black Knights, the fact that the sheriff has already nearly killed you once, or that you are refusing to see reason and return home," Kazim listed.

"Are you truly that surprised?" Marguerite drawled as another of her knights appeared. "Randall!" he was always a happy, handsome lad. Yet behind his happy, beautiful exterior was a knight who had been with her on some of her more vengeful acts. "The biggest threat to my life at the moment is my cousin Eleanor."

"We know, my lady," Randall nodded.

"What? How?" Marguerite asked perplexed. She had told no one about the conversation between her and her cousin. Not that Marguerite's refusal would stop the Queen Mother. "Not even John knows. I forbid you to tell anyone."

"We don't know the nature of it. Eleanor tried to flip Randall, and has paid him to send her information on your whereabouts," Kazim informed her.

Eleanor studied Randall. "My lady, I am yours. I have never broken a vow and I don't intend to start now. Your cousin simply believes that all men have their price."

"Well, Ellie never had a good opinion of men," was all Marguerite said. "Keep tabs on my cousin. She is the greatest threat to me now."

"Yes, m'lady," Randall and Kazim said. Kazim sent Randall off.

"Can we trust him?" Marguerite wondered. None of her men had betrayed her, ever, and the thought that Eleanor had flipped one of them infuriated her.

"She has leverage over him, but I believe he poses no threat to you."

"Ensure it," Marguerite ordered. "Get Eleanor's leverage."

Kazim nodded. "We'll be nearby. I'll send my own cover on Eleanor. She won't move against you without us knowing it."

Marguerite studied her Saracen. "Go ahead, just spit it out."

"You still surprise me, even after all these years, my lady," Kazim grinned. "This is a motely crew you have found yourself with."

"But you aren't throwing me in a carriage and hauling me back to Kent because…?"

"This is the happiest you have been in years," Kazim shrugged. "I pledged to protect your health _and_ happiness."

Marguerite smiled at Kazim and he knew it was the right decision, it was the brightest smile he had seen from her in so long, he feared he would never see it again. "I may not be able to keep it…" Marguerite said sorrowfully, "I'll let you know if I need a quick escape. But for now, I'm holding tight to what I have."

"We'll be nearby," he promised.

_xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx_

The three girls were chatting softly upstairs when suddenly yells and curses were heard coming from the front yard. Willa whimpered as she shuffled away, trying to melt into the floor.

Gretchen jumped to peer out the window as Eleanor tried to assure the woman. "No, no, I'm bringing trouble, I should…"

"If you even _think_ of getting up," Gretchen muttered, "so help me…" she took a deep breath as the front door to the manor house was thrown open, Marguerite striding forward, unsheathing her sword. Gretchen studied the noblewoman; she rarely saw Marguerite with any weapons, she normally talked her way out of situations, but she seemed calm and confident in her grip leaving no doubts in Gretchen's mind she knew how to wield the saber.

"We've come for our Willa, you have no right to our property…"

They paused seeing Marguerite's weapon and the fierce determination in her eyes. "You will stop right there. I am Lady Marguerite Capet-Laurent Owens, you _will_ show me the proper respect due to me," she said coolly.

"Some haughty airs don't a noblewoman make," one of the brutes, a dark blond, spat out.

"Standing on two legs and owning a dick does not a man make," Marguerite grinned. "As far as I can tell, I smell pig dung, I see only animals before me."

One man held the first back as he seemed to be going to smack Marguerite for her tongue. "Probably the smartest decision you have made in your miserable, pathetic existence. State your name and your purpose for daring to interrupt my day with your filthy presence."

"Our names are our own, just as Willa is ours. You have no right to hold her or keep her from us," the oldest, most likely her father, spat out. "We are here to take her back."

"Willa is under my royal protection. You take one more step closer and it will be the last step you ever take," Marguerite promised, her voice cold, emotionless. "I've seen how you treat your daughter, sister, and wife. I have half a mind to tie you to a post and show you how displeased I am."

"Why how dare you…" the blond, the one with trouble controlling his temper before, lounged forward, clearly thinking he could overpower Marguerite.

Marguerite darted away from his outstretched hand and before anyone knew what had happened she had thrust and sliced his throat open. Two arrows out of nowhere, from separate directions, pierced the father's chest the same time Marguerite charged the other young man, thrusting her sword through his ribcage. "Brother or husband?" Marguerite demanded, ignoring the blood from his chest wound spurting onto her expensive gown.

"Brother," he gasped out.

Marguerite's head jerked to the blond she had killed a moment before. "Tell me that was her husband." The man nodded. "You know, I am sorry, this has been a waste. You deserved a much longer, painful death," Marguerite spat as she pushed him off her sword.

Kazim appeared out of nowhere. "Good, I need help with the bodies."

"I'll dispose of them, my lady."

"I know where, help me get them into a cart," Marguerite said dashing inside. Gretchen had rushed down as Anne ran in through the back. "How is Willa?" Marguerite inquired.

"Terrified," Gretchen admitted.

"She needn't be, no one will be harming her ever again," Marguerite said darkly.

"She has another brother," Gretchen sighed.

"No, she has a new family," Marguerite sneered. "Anne, make sure Luke stays nearby. I'll return as soon as I can," she announced as she walked out to the wagon waiting for her, Kazim on the driver's seat, the bodies in back. She didn't doubt her friends' safety—one of those arrows had come from inside the manor, they were clearly able to defend themselves.

"And no one," Marguerite addressed Locksley, the entire village that had witnessed everything and who were now peering out from their cottages, "no one has seen this man with me. Understand?"

"What man, my lady?" one of the villagers smirked.

The drive was silent but comfortable. "Thank you for not shooting the husband."

"I couldn't hit him without hurting you. Besides, I knew you could handle all three of them on your own, I just wanted in on the fun," Kazim grinned. Marguerite returned the smile; Kazim knew better than anyone what she was capable off, he had helped her on all of her acts of vengeance throughout the years.

It took a little time to make it to Willa's village where the bodies were unceremoniously dumped in the center of the village. "Oh my God…" Willa's remaining brother rushed out. "What have you done, you whoresome…" words failed him when the Saracen had a blade at his throat.

"I dare you to finish that sentence," Kazim said eerily calm, nicking his neck just slightly so a trail of blood covered his dagger.

"Let it be known that Willa is protected," Marguerite announced. "You are lucky I don't cut off Robin's support for all of your silent support of these men's hideous crimes. All evil that befalls you is at the hands of this family," she pointed to the corpses and the sole living brother. "If I hear of even a _whisper_ of dissent, or attempts to contact Willa, this fate will befall the entire village," Marguerite warned. "One village means little to me, even less to my cousin the king."

She climbed back up into the wagon, returning to Locksley. "You shouldn't have announced who you were," Kazim scolded.

Marguerite frowned at him. "I didn't come out and say exactly who I am…oh, alright," she sighed seeing his look. "They are too terrified to go to Vaysey. He has never shown any compassion to them, he won't start now. They are too afraid of loosing Robin's support."

"Ah, your archer," Kazim nodded. "He is an interesting character. They all are." There was a pause and then he handed the reigns to Marguerite. "I best get out here, they are coming," he announced when they were close to Locksley again. Kazim was suddenly gone from sight, all she heard was a small whistle with a response some distance off.

Knowing her men were near was a small measure of comfort. Unfortunately, her safety was never what she was worried about, only what Guy was feeling.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Guy demanded as a stable boy grasped the horse to keep the wagon still. Guy reached up to lift her down, eyes narrowing as he saw the blood soaked gown.

"Tell me there is someone left to kill," he whispered darkly.

"Ah, _ma coeir_, I'm afraid I had all the fun while you boys were out," Marguerite grinned impishly. (_a/n: My heart_)

"See!" Robin decided this proved his point. Marion raised an eyebrow, obviously confused. "This proves I should have left someone here." Marion, Djaq, and Marguerite ogled Robin. "Why do I have the feeling no one still agrees with me."

"If anything, this proves Marguerite's claim she is capable of protecting herself," Djaq pointed out.

"I'm still not going to win this argument, am I?" Robin sighed, arms stretching over his bow as he rested it against the back of his shoulders.

"I'm on Robin's side," Guy nodded, still taking in the sight of Marguerite covered in blood.

"Oh, _por l'amour de Die!_" Marguerite huffed. (a/n: _For the love of God!) _"None of this is my own; it is hardly the first blood I have spilt, I only wish I had planned this, I would have worn a different gown. Do you know how difficult it is to get blood and gore out of this material! What a waste!"

"I'll buy you a new gown, Marguerite," Robin grinned. Marguerite returned the smile with her own as she patted his cheek, walking inside the manor.

Guy glared at Robin. "You'll do no such thing," he warned darkly. "I'll buy things for Marguerite."

"Not to interrupt the pissing contest," Marion sighed, "but can I point something here?" Both glared at her. What was with these men? "Marguerite is right, the two of you are more alike than you know! I was simply going to say, Guy, that you need tell _her_ how you feel. And soon. What if she decides she gets bored of us country bumpkins and returns to her own estate? Or her estates in France?" Marion pointed out.

"She won't leave," Robin decided, Guy happy for the support. "Even if she doesn't have feelings for Guy, Marguerite will stay to see this through. It's for her cousin."

"Men!" Marion gave a frustrated cry and marched inside.

Djaq studied Robin and Guy. "Why did you want Marion and Marguerite gone?" she deduced.

That caught the rest of the gang's attention. "Why would he want them gone?" Much wondered.

"That's what I just asked!" Djaq pointed out.

"I doubt they will like the plan, I want everyone's support on it first," Robin sighed. "And I want to know what Guy is up to," Robin turned to Guy. "I want you to say here, aloud, what your intentions are."

"As if they aren't clear," Guy drawled.

"Not being funny, Guy, but you don't exactly upon up to anyone and we can't read your mind," Allan pointed out.

"Maybe to you, the rest of us are sometimes left in the dark," Robin argued.

Guy crossed his arms across his chest, relaxing his stance. "I've already dispatched Luke with a message to John, outlining my intentions for Marguerite."

"Which are?" Robin insisted. He wanted Guy to speak openly about it.

"What are you looking for, Hood? You want me to admit that I plan on marrying her? Fine, I admit it."

"Good, now admit it to her and tell her why," Robin insisted.

"Dinner," Anne's voice announced from inside. Everyone filed inside, Eleanor, Gretchen and Ygrainne, Marion, and Anne already sitting with Marguerite at the head of the table. John seemed to look around as he sat, as if looking for something.

"Well, can I say that I am always surprised when we fit so many of you into one room without bloodshed," Marguerite drawled as everyone took seats. She loved the times people gathered to eat, so much could be studied about your companions during those times. Such as Much stealing the seat on the other side of Ygrainne who enthusiastically greeted him, recapping her day with Jess, while Gretchen watched on in wonder and hope. She didn't hide the yearning nearly as well after her encounter with Much this morning.

Allan leaned down to kiss Nora as he pulled out his seat. Marguerite watched as he joked with Will, sitting on his other side, while quietly rubbing the small of Eleanor's back with no one else noticing.

Marion and Robin were flirtatiously arguing as they sat, a small flame of jealousy rising in Marguerite. Not over Robin—Marion could keep him—but over their openly affectionate relationship. Marguerite was open and affectionate with everyone, but she wanted someone to look at her the way Robin looked at Marion, like he was beholding an angel. She wanted that someone to be Guy. Was her fate to be a political alliance with the one nation she called enemy?

Poor John, Marguerite thought studying the man. "Well, how is Willa?" Marguerite pondered. It was on all of their minds but especially John's. "I'm sorry she isn't here."

"She is finally sleeping peacefully," Eleanor sighed. It had taken a lot after her family had arrived, but Eleanor finally got her calmed down and sleeping. She honestly thought this large group would be too much for the young woman. It certainly was for Eleanor once upon a time.

"I'm happy to know she is doing better," Marguerite admitted as a servant placed the pheasant on her plate.

Supper was a loud, familial affair—something that was rare with this crowd, something Marguerite had missed for years— and Marguerite wouldn't have changed a thing about it.

_

* * *

_

Sorry for the delay; my computer decided to die on my (again) and I decided a new one was just a better choice than constantly having the old one fixed. Happily, this chapter was saved! We'll see how much of the rest is saved…

_HUGE thanks, as always, to my lovely readers & reviewers! I love writing Marguerite ^_^ especially in this chapter._


	50. A Time for Healing

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood or BBC. Only OCs and plot (post series 2) belong to me.

_This chapter is **dedicated **to all of Little John's fans out there ^_^_

**Chapter 50: A Time for Healing**

Willa woke, darkness covering the room. Realizing she must have slept for a long time, she eased out of the bed softly. The bed itself was a luxury she wasn't use to. Someone standing up to her family was more than she could comprehend at the moment.

Her stomach gurgled, demanding food. Should she risk it? How many times had she been punished for taking what wasn't hers, or eating more than what was allotted her? Her stomach made the decision for her. She could handle any punishment handed her. Plus, surely the great Lady wouldn't punish her family and then deny her food.

Willa silently slipped out into the hall and down the stairs. She would just grab something, enough to kill the hunger pains, and slip back to bed.

Willa stopped in her tracks seeing someone sitting at the table: one of Hood's gang, the biggest one. Willa was about to turn and scurry back upstairs when he noticed her. "Hungry?" his voice was softer than she had anticipated.

"I'll…"

"Marguerite had some food set out in case you woke up," John added, setting his work down and getting up. He poured a glass of water and picked up a platter laden with food. He turned, surprised to see her still standing. "They say it's bad for the indigestion to eat standing up," John said softly.

Meekly, Willa took a seat, dumbfounded when the large man placed the food in front of her: a loaf of bread, wedge of cheese, tomatoes, and cool water. A meager meal, a peasant fare, but it might as well have been a royal feast.

Willa's eyes looked up through her lashes at the man as she grabbed for the bread. "You're not Allan, or Hood," Willa spoke softly, so softly John barely heard her as he took a seat again. It was on the opposite side of the table, two chairs down. Not so close she felt crowded or too intimidated, he hoped.

"No," John agreed as he went back to working on some wood carving.

No? That was all he was going to say? Maybe she didn't need to know his name, Willa thought. When she had caught a glance of the entire gang, she made a quick note of who she planned on staying as far away from as possible—this big fellow and Sir Guy. Robin, too, if possible simply because his noble birth intimidated her. The other three lads seemed normal enough.

But this one… his size intimidated her.

_A mouse would frighten her off_ John thought soberly. He continued his wood carving. "John."

Her head snapped up. "John? Is that your name?"

When he nodded Willa went back to her food. She knew not to eat too quickly, it would upset her stomach, but she was starving and had been for years.

As her hunger abated, the silence was both soothing and awkward. She enjoyed those silent moments before, but now with John, she wasn't sure what was expected. "What…what are you working on?" Willa stammered out as he continued to carve on his chunk of wood.

"Dunno yet," John shrugged. "It is something to occupy myself at night." (a/n: I know WIll's the carpenter, but John working with his hands seems to fit).

"Have you been with Hood since the beginning?" Willa asked, surprised by her curiosity. Why didn't she just stuff the food down her throat and go?

"No. I was an outlaw before," John said simply studying her.

She didn't know what to make of him, what he was expecting of her. "Are you still hungry?" John asked.

Surprisingly Willa wasn't. She had actually had her fill for the first time. "No, thank you," Willa nodded. "Why are you here?" she wondered. "I thought Hood's camp was in Sherwood?"

"It is. Allan came by to stay with Nora," John mentioned. "After what happened today, Robin wanted someone to be on watch."

"Against my family?" Willa asked startled. "They are stupid, but they won't harm anyone."

John didn't know how to tell her that they couldn't harm anyone anymore. "Marguerite dealt with them," John said softly. "There are other things happening now, too. Guy had to stay in Nottingham, so Allan and I came here." Robin insisted despite Marguerite's complaints.

"They're dead, aren't they?" the words were out of Willa's mouth before she could think. "I didn't ask Eleanor, I knew…"

"I'm sorry," John said studying the girl. She had suddenly lost what little color she had gained from eating.

Willa shrugged as she turned to carry the plate and cup to the kitchen. "You don't have to do that," John pointed out. Again Willa simply shrugged.

"Are… you are just going to sit there all night?"

"No, not all night," John assured her. He had only stayed up this late to see if she would come down to eat, some compulsion to ensure she had enough to eat.

"Well…good night," Willa muttered softly, heading upstairs. She didn't know what she thought about her family being killed, but even more perplexing was the conversation she just had. The fact she had a conversation with the large man was a surprise in and of itself. She had never spoken two words to anyone who wasn't her family or husband. She didn't know what to talk about, she probably looked a fool.

Not to mention she was still bandaged and bruised.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Eleanor scurried up the stairs ahead of Willa from her place on the steps in the hall. She had heard Willa head downstairs, and was startled to learn John was awake. She stayed back, ready to intervene the first moment Willa became fluster. To Eleanor's surprised delight, Willa fought past her intimidation of John. Eleanor knew good and well how intimidating John could be—his huge size frightened her for long. But Eleanor knew that behind that imposing figure was a gentle giant.

Eleanor scurried into her bedroom, gently shutting the door. She leaned to place a kiss on Tom's sleeping form before crossing to the window. She wanted to remember this image of Allan sleeping in her bed, in their own room, with Tom sleeping comfortably. Whatever the future held, she wanted to remember this night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your face looks better," Eleanor informed Willa the next morning as she gently rewrapped the bandages. "Hungry?"

"A little," Willa nodded. "Is everyone going to be at breakfast?"

"Well, Guy is still in Nottingham, and Luke is doing something for him," Eleanor said. "But most of the gang will probably be there. They got use to someone else cooking breakfast for them," she laughed. She wondered if Willa would bring up her conversation with John last night.

"I don't know if I want everyone to see me like this," Willa sighed, helpless.

"I'll have breakfast sent up to you then," Eleanor shrugged. "It is your decision. Breakfast in bed does sound good, I'll have to convince Allan of it," she grinned wickedly.

"I don't think you'll have to work too hard to convince him," Gretchen grinned wickedly. Ygrainne scampered in with her, a bundle of energy from sunrise to sunset it seemed. Willa couldn't help but think it was infectious.

"Can I have breakfast in bed too?" Ygrainne wondered.

"You can have breakfast here with Willa if she doesn't mind, otherwise it is downstairs with the lot of us," Gretchen ordered. Ygrainne turned her large, pleading eyes on Willa.

"I'd enjoy the company," Willa agreed. Ygrainne was the only one who didn't ogle her bandages.

When it was just the two of them, Willa relaxed. "You like being here with the gang, don't you," Willa wondered. She couldn't imagine being so carefree, even at Ygrainne's young age.

"It is fun, the forest was so much fun!" Ygrainne said enthusiastically. "Uncle Allan is so funny," she giggled. "And Uncle Will made me a toy, can I show it to you later?" Willa nodded, so Ygrainne continued. "Uncle John would carry me on his shoulders so I was as tall as a tree! I could see over everyone's head!" she added excitedly. "He played with me a lot. Much plays with me now too! We slay dragons," she grinned impishly.

"What dragons?"

"The bad ones. Much thought I would want to be the princess, like Marguerite," Ygrainne explained the rules, "but I wanted to slay the dragons like Momma and Much do. Much is really good at slaying dragons, so is Uncle John, and Uncle Robin, and…"

"They all look like good dragon slayers," Willa agreed before the little girl listed everyone.

"Aunt Djaq and Aunt Eleanor are also good with healing everyone after slaying the dragons," Ygrainne added. "Did you slay your dragon?" she wondered.

"My dragon? No, I didn't," Willa admitted. Her dragon had almost slain her, she thought morbidly.

"I'll ask momma. Uncle Much will do it for you, although Uncle John is the biggest. I think he scares dragons better," Ygrainne promised.

"I think Lady Marguerite killed my dragon for me," Willa told her.

"_Tante_ Marguerite! She is a princess _and_ slays dragons. Uncle Robin and Aunt Marion say that is a talent," Ygrainne said as she finished her porridge. (a/n: _tante=aunt)_

"Ygrainne!" Gretchen rolled her eyes in the doorway. "If you are done pestering Willa, you can play with Jess." Ygrainne carefully carried her bowl out of the room and down to the kitchen as Gretchen mouthed 'sorry' to Willa before following her. Willa couldn't help but smile. To be so innocent, have such faith in others. She was envious of the little girl.

Eleanor knocked before entering. "Gretchen and I decided to take Ygrainne to the camp, would you like to see it?"

"See Robin Hood's camp?" Willa repeated, shocked. "Can I? Will Robin or anyone mind? I don't want to get in the way."

"Hardly, Marguerite mentioned you might like to see it, get out of the house. Marguerite also decided to join us, so it will probably be only us girls," Eleanor added. "We don't actually know where the outlaws are. It was only Allan and John at breakfast."

"Well…" the temptation was too much. To see the outlaws camp? Yes, she definitely wanted to go. Eleanor grinned seeing she made up her mind.

Within half an hour they were off to the camp. To Willa's surprise, John joined them, claiming he was there incase they ran across any guards or people to rob. "Ah, _big bear_, how gallant of you," Marguerite drawled as she placed her arm through John's as they walked down the road. "Robbing so we don't have to dirty our hands with it," she teased.

"Someone has to do the dirty work," John joked, laughing.

"If only Robin would let us get _our_ hands dirty," Gretchen frowned. She was still thinking over the discussion yesterday. Robin hadn't answered her question, she realized. Where they to be babysat, or where they part of the gang?

Ygrainne ran in through the back entrance when they approached the camp. "I wish Jess could come," she sighed. She stopped midstride seeing that some of the outlaws were actually asleep and crept back outside, remembering the rules which included not to wake them up.

"Come on, little one," John said, hefting her up. She squealed in delight; she loved getting rides on John's strong, steady shoulders.

Everyone was up except for Robin and Much, but Much stirred hearing the voices. Robin was still out like a light. "You all lived in here?" Willa stuttered. "How?"

"Believe me, it isn't easy," Gretchen grinned. "But it is home," she added.

"Then come back home," Much muttered softly so only Gretchen heard him. Startled, she turned to look at Much who pulled on a slightly cleaner shirt.

"Why are you all sleeping? I thought it odd when Robin, Much, and Will didn't show up to breakfast," Marguerite mused. "I had assumed you decided to babysit Marion, Djaq, and Allan as they robbed."

"We went to raid a transport Vaysey decided to move last minute," Much stretched. "It was a last minute decision, not even Guy knew about it ahead of time."

Everyone was startled as Robin jerked awake, practically falling out of his hammock. "Robin?" Marguerite asked concerned but Robin ignored everyone as he practically raced out of the camp. "What's wrong with _mon archer?_" Marguerite demanded.

Much watched Robin walk out of the camp, recognizing the look on Robin's face, the same look he always had whenever something from the Holy Lands forced their way to the surface. It happened to him, too, and he wished Robin would just talk about it. Or at least let Much talk about it to him. But he could never ask Robin for such a thing, not now when he understood how important it was for Robin to forget it all.

But neither of them would ever be able to forget it. And unlike Robin, Much needed to talk about it. "Much?" Gretchen asked behind him. She had been trying to get his attention for a few minutes but he was off in his own head. She studied him. "Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"Robin just had a dream about the Holy Lands," Much said, taking the bowl Gretchen had been trying to pass, not having any appetite now.

"Elle told me how Robin tries to put the past behind him, doesn't talk about it. Eleanor understands what he is trying to do… what about you?" Gretchen asked curiously. "Do you try to avoid the past, too?"

"I have to," Much said.

"Have to?" Gretchen asked confused.

"Robin can't talk about them, I can't talk about them in front of him," Much explained.

"That's rubbish," Gretchen said, making Much stare at her. "Do you _need_ to talk about it?" Gretchen asked. "Forget putting Robin's needs before your own. If you can't talk to Robin about it, talk to someone. Djaq is from the Holy Lands, was in the same war. You could talk to her about it…" Gretchen trailed off, surprised by her own passion on the issue. "I just don't want you to punish yourself, Much."

"I don't think Djaq would appreciate hearing about us killing her people," Much said, thinking through what she said.

"You just need to find someone you feel comfortable confiding in, Much. It doesn't matter who—he doesn't have to have gone through the same thing," Gretchen insisted thinking he would feel comfortable talking to Allan, John, or Will. Gretchen continued to study Much. "Much… if you need someone to listen, I have an ear," she offered. "Or any of the lads," she quickly ammended, embarrassed.

His head snapped up. He looked over to Ygrainne playing and nodded. "Ygrainne, stay in the camp," Gretchen told her as Allan and Marion walked in, with Allan carrying Tom.

Gretchen walked out the back entrance with Much on her heels. She followed him as they walked for a bit in the woods; Gretchen thought it was both because he wanted privacy and the time to gather his thoughts. "In some ways, coming home was worse than the war," Much finally spoke.

"Why?"

"The war was awful: the constant death, the smell, the heat. Watching Robin as his friends were killed was the worst part. But the line between master and servant disappeared," Much said. "Even if I wasn't promised my freedom I would do anything for Robin, would have died protecting him."

Gretchen nodded, she never doubted that part of Much. It was so much what made him Much. She was just sad knowing he would still do anything for Robin.

"There in the war, though, I knew Robin would also do anything to protect me. Because we had become friends, brothers," Much sighed. "Coming home, it all changed. I wasn't Much, brothers-in-arms, I was Much, former servant yet still treated as a servant."

"And you couldn't tell him," Gretchen knew.

Much shook his head. "And yet, when we went back last year, a part of me was excited. For a moment, I could pretend we were back to being comrades, brothers. That old feeling just snapped back in place like the year and a half in Sherwood never happened. What does that make me if I am eager to go back to the war?"

"You don't want to go back to the war, Much," Gretchen assured him, placing her hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "You wanted to return to that relationship with Robin, not the actual war."

Much nodded. "I know, I sometimes wonder who he sees dying."

"Robin?" Gretchen clarified. "His dreams? Did you see a lot of friends die?"

"Too many," Much sighed, unloading on Gretchen. Her concern for him more than anything gave him hope and a sense of peace as he talked about the years in the HOly Land.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~* (Robin's dream is in italics)

_Robin, Much, and __Carter's__ brother were lounging in the royal tent as Philip, Richard, and Christophe were in discussion over a map. After all this time Robin was able to follow the conversation pretty well even if it was conducted in French._

_Well, Philip and Richard were deep in discussion, Robin amended. Christophe seemed more amused by his cousins than concerned. "Christophe, what do you think?" Richard asked. Robin, personally, thought it was a good thing they had their cousin with them to cast the tie-breaking vote. Richard and Philip seemed incapable of agreeing on anything, Christophe often had to intervene in their war of words before they turned into a clashing of swords._

"_I think, cousin, that leading the battle has always been your specialty. Strategy, however, is and always has been Philip's forte," Christophe said, unconcerned with the murderous look in Richard's eye. _

"_And saving our asses is your forte," Philip said with a smile to Christophe. Robin had to agree; Christophe was level headed, calculating, and deadly on the field. In a fair fight, and in most unfair ones, his opponent didn't stand a chance of success._

_A knight walked in, bowed before Christophe. "Highness, this just arrived for you."_

_Christophe took the letter, breaking the seal. "Besides, Philip's planned course of action will end this 6 months sooner," Christophe added as he began to read. "Some of us are ready to go home."_

"_Not all of us have a bride waiting for us," Richard smirked, drawing a chuckle from Philip._

"_War has always been your bride, cousin," Philip laughed at Richard. "But Christophe is right, this is the most prudent course… Christophe?" Philip asked staring at his cousin._

"_It was a boy!" he said jumping up excitedly. "Meav had a boy!" _

_Richard and Philip clapped him on his shoulder, grinning. "It sounds like we should get you home soon, then," Richard grinned. _

_Screams were suddenly heard outside, making Robin, Much, and the others jump to attention. _

Robin woke up in a sweat. The dreams of the war were growing fewer in number and frequency, but they still surprised him now and then. And Marguerite's presence seemed to have brought ones he didn't even know he was suppressing to the surface.

Eleanor found Robin sitting on the root of a tree, thinking. "Robin?" Eleanor called out so as not to startle him. She went up and sat on the log opposite him. For awhile neither said anything. "Much said you had a dream," Eleanor finally spoke up.

"Much needs to keep his mouth shut."

"He's just concerned. You know, there is one thing you and Marguerite have in common. Surprisingly, it is something I share in common with the two of you, too," Eleanor said.

"What?" Robin asked curious.

"You and Marguerite and I… we all try to bottle the past up. I try to run away from my past. Numerous times. You and Marguerite try to avoid it, no," Eleanor frowned. "You try to forget it, put it out of your mind. Marguerite… for Marguerite it seems even more extreme. She completely shut herself off." Robin watched Eleanor as she talked. "Something I learned the hard way? The past doesn't let you go. It finds you. Sometimes literally," Eleanor frowned.

"Your father," Robin guessed, thinking of Willa.

"I'll share with you if you share with me," Eleanor said. "I'm not asking you to divulge your whole past. I just know what it is like to have this dead weight, this dread, pressing in on you." He didn't look convinced, so Eleanor continued. "You think if you can put enough distance between you and it, it won't pull so hard on your conscious. If you don't have to look at it every day, the memory of it will eventually die inside you. After awhile, it becomes habit, though—constantly looking over your shoulder, making sure you are still alone. You finally think you have your life under your control when suddenly the rug is pulled out from under you and the past creeps up into your waking mind, like a fog revealing a dream, and you realize you haven't run far enough, haven't buried it deep enough."

Robin sighed. "Remember how one of Marguerite's brothers was in the Holy Land? I remembered him, Christophe. I remembered him dying. He should never have died, he was too good of a warrior to die. He was cunning, cold, strong. He _always_ won. More than that, he saved Philip and Richard on several occasions."

"How did he die?" Eleanor asked.

"He just found out he had a son," Robin continued. "How can you find out about a child, and then half an hour later be dead?" Robin wondered. "He had received a letter from home, from Marguerite, telling him the good news. The alarm was sounded and we rushed out to see what was happening. Another battle had started, we went into it. Christophe fought like a beast… he was fighting two opponents at once when a third man snuck up while he was distracted and knifed him in the back," Robin finally said. "I have never seen, before or since, Richard or Philip like they were when they found him. It was one of us, a Spaniard, disguised as a Saracen. He had been sent to kill any or all of the royals because there were some problems between parts of Spain and France." Robin made a sound of agony. "We were fighting one war but didn't realize that another threat had followed us all the way from home."

Eleanor couldn't help but think that Marguerite shouldn't hear this particular story. A silence fell before Eleanor broke it. "I know you know how my father found me in Nottingham," she finally said. "You don't think about the past. For me, it was everywhere. Everywhere I looked in Nottingham, I saw my father and sometimes my brothers. For months, when I first arrived, I saw him every day even though he wasn't really there. Gretchen called them phantoms. I haven't had a full night's sleep in over a decade, either," Eleanor admitted. "The past … you can't escape it, Robin. It already happened; it will forever be a part of you."

"How do you deal with it? I know you don't know war…"

Eleanor snorted. "I may not know what the Holy Lands were like, Robin, but I know something about war. There are many different types of war, Robin. Some journey thousands of miles to one, others find it in their own homes," she said, thinking of herself and Willa. Robin gave her a bland look as she was thinking deeply. "Will you close your eyes?" Eleanor asked.

Robin was surprised but curious. He closed his eyes and waited for a few minutes until Eleanor told him to open them again. He was so shocked he nearly fell off the root. Eleanor had unbuttoned the top of her dress, letting it hang limply down towards the ground. She was facing away from him so her back was fully exposed to Robin's view.

Every battered inch of it.

She had scars the width of her back from the base of her neck, across her shoulders, all down to the base of her spine and he assumed even lower. They were of various sizes, some clearly older than others; a scar from a whip marred the right side of her back.

"Eleanor…" Robin said in shock.

"You never know when an attack will occur," Eleanor began as she pulled her dress back on and began buttoning it, "what will set it off. It could be anything—something so inconsequential to something earth shattering. But since you can never guess when it will happen, why it will happen, suddenly _everything_, every moment, becomes an obstacle to overcome. You long stop trying to find meaning, to understand _why_," Eleanor said softly, only Robin wasn't sure if she was talking about herself or him anymore. Perhaps it didn't matter. "It's amazing how the other wounds, the ones that aren't physical, last longer, are more painful, than the physical wounds," Eleanor said knowingly. "Even after I gathered the courage to leave, I never truly left him behind…" her voice trailed off as she continued to look down.

"I believed everything they ever told me about myself," she admitted in a whisper. "For years, I heard how worthless, how dirty I was. How this was for my own good. I hated Allan, and you," she said with a small grin, "as I'm sure you already know. But I hated _myself_ because I _allowed_ myself to believe differently with Allan. The disappointment, the feeling that I was wrong about Allan, about _myself_…I'm not explaining it right," she sighed.

"I finally thought my father and brothers were wrong. With Allan I _knew_ they were wrong. Then he went off with you, I knew he would… I even expected it to hurt when he left me, but I never expected it to hurt so badly," she admitted. "I tried to blame him, to blame you, but I mostly blamed myself for being foolish enough in believing that I was more than my father and brothers said."

"Eleanor…" Robin said. He was still horrified over what he had seen, he was still processing what he had learned. He knew a bit, he had heard about her father finding her in Nottingham, had guessed what Willa's life had been like, but this was too much. He had come to care for Eleanor like a sister, she was one of his men. Suddenly, he could understand her night terrors and inability to sleep through the night. He agreed with Allan: when things were done here in Nottingham something had to be done about Eleanor's family.

"I wish you could have heard Allan talk about you," he finally said. "The one thing he was fighting for, living for, was coming back to you. Believing anything less of yourself, that just gives your family more power over you."

"If something is beaten into you enough, Robin, you will believe it," Eleanor shrugged. "Gretchen helps me, has since I first arrived in Nottingham. Allan has, too," Eleanor smiled. "To my eternal aggravation, it seems," she laughed. "My point, though, Robin, is… well, I suppose It's that we never truly escape the past. We have to face it. I have no advice on how to face it. I wish I did, especially to help Marguerite and now Willa."

"And Robin," she added as she turned to head back to camp, "the other thing I've learned is that the past doesn't have to control us here and now. I'm still working on that part, though, too," she added. "Since I know you don't keep secrets from Marion and will probably tell her, will you at least give Gretchen something to do so she feels like she's a useful part of the family?" she asked as she headed back to camp.

xxx xxxxx xxxxx xxx

Willa, unsure what to do or what was expected of her as everyone else seemed to fall into confusion, was relieved when Ygrainne came back with John. At least she could play with the little girl. Not that she knew how to play, but Ygrainne enjoyed teaching her how as she pulled out the dolls that she had to leave behind. Willa handled them with care, not just because they belonged to Ygrainne, but because she could tell that they had been made with special love and attention for the little girl. "Uncle John and Uncle Will made them," Ygrainne explained as she explained their names.

"Can we play hide and seek?" Ygrainne asked Willa and John.

"I…"

"Why don't you explain the rules to Willa, first, and she can seek both of us?" John offered. Ygrainne nodded as she pulled both adults with her back into the forest. "Remember the boundaries, Ygrainne. If you get hurt or lost your mom is going to kill me."

Ygrainne nodded as Willa closed her eyes to count. She prayed she didn't loose the girl, she figured John would be easy to find.

_

* * *

_

Huge thanks to Fireheart for reviewing! Especially after a long absence on my part. Things begin to pick up next chapter as we are on the last arc of the story.


	51. Secrets, Shakespearean Style

Disclaimer: I do not Robin Hood or BBC, only OCs and plot post-season 3 are mine. This is just for fun, no profit was made.

_Something about this chapter just seems like A Midsummer Night's Dream... (that could just be me). Chapter 50 got the most reviews of a single chapter in a long time so HUGE thanks to everyone!_

_FAMILY RECAP: Queen Mother Eleanor, King Richard, Prince John, Prince Geoffrey (and later we'll see Princess Joan) are all cousin to Marguerite. Collin is her brother-in-law (was married to her sister Jacqueline), and William is Marguerite's father. _

* * *

**Chapter 51: Secrets, Shakespearean Style**

"I have a letter from the team," Marguerite announced as Guy walked in, waving the letter Luke had brought from Prince John.

"I hope they got Tuck's message," Guy said, sitting down heavily.

Marguerite ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. Guy looked like he had an extremely long day, and she simply enjoyed any excuse to touch him. "They did. Vaysey is moving in 20 days, his Black Knights are situated around the country, but heavily in London. We are mobilizing men to counter them, take them out before they can mobilize their own men."

"What do you need to do?" Guy asked concerned.

"I am not going to ride into battle like Boudicca," Marguerite grinned. "Although I would absolutely love it and I am more than capable of doing so. I am having my own troops mobilize to take out Vaysey's allies in the south. My father and I are exterminating the Black Knights around London. Colin and Eleanor, even Geoffrey, have forces around the rest of the kingdom. We'll make sure the leaders live long enough to pen a letter to Vaysey in their own hands so Vaysey is assured of his victory." (A/N: Geoffrey is another of Eleanor's sons, brother to John and RIchard)

"Which is when Hood and I announce our new found team up," Guy said, relaxing into Marguerite. The plan was taking a long time to coordinate since they had to move swiftly over the entire country to counter Vaysey's own plan.

Marguerite's hands fell to wrap around his shoulders as she rested her head atop of his. "Cunning _and_ handsome. You make quite a catch, Sir Guy," she teased. "Yes. John has special plans for Vaysey. A guest of Honor, of sorts, in the dungeons. I didn't ask for details but they may interest you," she nodded to the letter John had written.

Guy still wasn't use to be in correspondence with Prince John, and felt only slightly guilty for his secrete correspondences that Marguerite didn't know of.

He sometimes worried the two separate lines of communication would cross paths. John wrote to Marguerite as they coordinated their strike against Vaysey. Marguerite would send Luke with their messages to a station where John had his royal messenger waiting.

For several weeks, unbeknownst to Marguerite, Guy had been sending his own messages to John, William, even Collin, via Father Tuck, arguing his case for Marguerite's hand. It seemed as if finally, after several months, they were making progress on both ends: they knew when Vaysey was going to move, thanks to Guy, and John finally seemed to be warming up to the idea of Guy wedding his favorite cousin.

Guy had the feeling he was going to need all of their support once Richard was released.

"You seem distracted," Marguerite wondered as she took her seat.

"Just thinking. Robin is getting antsy," Guy hedged.

Marguerite sighed. "I know. He is going to do something to jeopardize this, I can just feel it. We have only 20 days, surely he can wait that long," Marguerite tried to sound optimistic.

Instead, both she and Guy laughed. "It is Robin. He has his own plans," Guy sighed. He just hoped whatever Robin had planned wouldn't jeopardize the one Marguerite had spent so much time and effort perfecting.

"Guy?" Marguerite decided to man up and try to figure out Guy. Her feeling hadn't changed, but she still had no clue what he wanted. "What are you going to do when this is over?"

Guy looked up, surprised. "Do you even have to ask?"

"I am hardly a mind reader," Marguerite drawled. "For all I know, in 20 days you plan on instilling yourself as the new sheriff of Nottingham."

Guy smirked. "I thought you knew I was more ambitious than that."

"I know what I think, I want to know what you think, what you want," Marguerite whispered. Terror licked through her belly. What if he didn't want her? What if, after all this time together, he decided she was too boring, or not enough like Marion, or he just didn't find her attractive?

Or what if he just wanted her for her lands and titles?

Guy's dark eyes captured hers as he stood and moved to stand before her. "Marguerite," he knelt so they were eye level. "You have to know how I feel about you." One hand came up to caress her face.

"And how would I know, Guy?" Marguerite challenged.

"Everything I'm doing is for you," Guy pointed out as his thumb caressed her pale cheek. "I haven't suddenly grown to care for your cousin, or decided to be patriotic for my country. For so long I felt as if I had no king or country. But I have you," Guy confessed.

Marguerite linked her fingers through Guy's hair as he leant up to kiss her. As his tongue mated with hers, Marguerite felt euphoric. All concerns for her cousin, for the plan, for her new friends, evaporated. All that mattered was Guy was here, stealing her breath and her heart.

Marguerite felt elated as she changed into her sleeping gown that night. She decided to deal with her aunt Eleanor while she felt so happy, nothing her aunt said or did could bring her down from this euphoria.

Marguerite took out the letter Kazim had delivered to her that afternoon. Marguerite felt a little guilty for keeping secrets from Guy, but he would be furious if he found out Marguerite was also considered ransom for her cousin. Since Marguerite would never consider accepting it—especially after her snogging session with Guy moments ago—she decided not to tell him, or anyone else, about Queen Eleanor's scheme. With that though, she opened Eleanor's letter.

_Marguerite,  
__I anticipated your request, to keep Genevieve in your household. I have always wondered at the bond you have with the petite Genevieve. Your sister will be happy as she looks down and knows you are caring for her young like your own. __Otto assured me that this does not hinder his affections for you. Quite the contrary, I think he is extremely pleased by your demonstration to your family._

_Time is going by quickly. I have no doubt Otto wishes for this match, even if my beloved Richard was not being held for ransom. His brother, Henry, will not be so kind to the match, though, after the money is raised._

_Eleanor._

Marguerite shook her head. She shouldn't be surprised Eleanor thought of everything and knew that a condition Marguerite would put on this marriage proposal was taking Genevieve with her. Eleanor didn't understand the attachment Marguerite had with Genevieve, but she wasn't surprised Eleanor was already working around that obstacle. Well, Eleanor's planning would be in vain, Marguerite thought. They would have the ransom money in a little over a fortnight, and then there would be no need for her to marry Otto.

She would pen a response to Eleanor in the morning.

_xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx_

Marguerite was so busy finalizing plans she didn't pen her response to Eleanor for several days. What was surprising was when Kazim handed her another message, this one sealed with the German prince's crest. "A messenger from the Holy Roman Empire arrived in Paris, and has since snuck his way into the country," he informed her.

"How do we know Eleanor hasn't smuggled the messenger in?" What was her aunt planning?

"Philip has had his own men following this messenger. No one has seen him have any contact with any of your family. Not Eleanor, nor John, or even your father. He is coming directly from Prussia, sent by Prince Otto, and seems intent on getting this straight to you."

That piqued her curiosity. Marguerite wasn't surprised Eleanor had already been discussing Genevieve with Otto. What _was_ surprising was receiving a letter from Otto himself. It was so much easier to think of him simply as a foreign obstacle, a faceless one. She eyed his handwriting with her long name, all of her titles, sprawled in his handwriting. He addressed her properly, every title she could ever claim, was written there. Her curiosity soaring on this new angle had her opening the letter hastily.

_Lady Marguerite,  
__I pray this letter reaches you in good health without having been subjected to the censure of someone else's eyes. Your aunt has proven to be a force to be reckoned with, and I wouldn't put it past her to censure my correspondences._

_I first wish to express my sorrow for these events. Ransom is certainly not how I entertained acquiring my bride, even if she be worth a king's ransom. Our past encounters, although we have never met, have not been advantageous in portraying myself, nor my country, in a favorable light. I know nothing I can do will replace the brother lost to you because of our rebels. _

_I wish to express myself and my intentions as clearly as I can, and I dare admit that I hope to persuade you to give me an audience to attempt to persuade you in person to accept my proposal. I have heard only the best of your character for years, from Count Friedrich, His Holiness Pope Pius, and others lucky enough to have conversed with you in person, and I have no doubt that our match will be agreeable on both sides. _

_Your niece, Genevieve, will be welcomed whole heartedly into our family and court. Anyone you call family I will happily call family as well (although I confess that I am not eager to host your Aunt, Eleanor, as a frequent houseguest). I vow she will be raised as our daughter in all ways, and the very best medical treatment in our country and the papal states are available for her treatment._

_I hope this letter can persuade you to consider a face to face meeting where I may plead myself to you personally. I fear Eleanor may dissuade you with her eagerness over her son. _

_With my sincerest affection,  
__Otto_

Marguerite simply stared at the letter. Had Eleanor planned this somehow knowing it was the last thing Marguerite would expect? Could there even be a grain of truth? If he had a messenger go to all the trouble of ensuring its secrecy, though, than he was either as adept at this game of politics and writing letters filled with double meaning…

Or it really was a love letter. Had this foreign prince actually written to her a love letter? A part of her was extremely tempted to meet with him face to face to see if he was sincere in his writing…to see if he was sincere in welcoming Genevieve. That more than anything would win him affection from Marguerite. It was the one topic she hadn't broached with Guy. She was afraid that now she had won Guy's affection she would lose it just as quickly by talking about her niece.

Marguerite folded Otto's letter, placing it in her pocket. She would have to think how to respond. She didn't want to offend him lest they decided to raise the ransom demand at the last minute. Perhaps she could delay writing long enough that they would have the money collected and on its way.

But the letter to her aunt had to be written. The plan was set to go into action in just two weeks.

"It is odd to not have anyone around," Kazim mentioned. "What about the newest addition? The girl under your protection?"

"I think Willa has also fallen under John's protection. And Ygrainne's," Marguerite grinned. "She left this morning with the others to go to Sherwood. I was waiting for word from you so I made sure to be home alone."

Kazim nodded. "I have to confess Sherwood was ingeniously built. I expected you to have a response to Eleanor today," Kazim admitted.

Marguerite wasn't surprised he had discovered the camp's location. Her knights were the best for a reason. "I'll go pen it now," Marguerite decided. She pulled out a piece of parchment, pen and ink, and wrote a quick response telling her aunt, in no uncertain terms, she was touched by her thoughtfulness for Genevieve, but that she was still not going to give in and marry the people who murdered her eldest brother. Even if the Emperor and his family had not been in on it, it was his countrymen who had done the deed. They would get Richard back soon, the money was almost theirs.

Most importantly, she had one final act of vengeance before she could leave and _nothing_ would dissuade her from it. If nothing else, surely Eleanor could understand she was going to attack Granger.

Marguerite realized she needed sealing wax, and rummaged in the desk. Not finding any, she quickly made her way to Guy's study to borrow his.

Marguerite was pressing her signet ring into the warm wax when a paper caught her eye. It was John's handwriting, but how had it gotten in Guy's desk? Maybe she had forgotten to take back the letter a few nights ago.

No, Marguerite thought curiously as she handed the letter to Kazim. Marguerite always took the letters back. It was a habit, she felt safer knowing she knew where all her correspondences were at all time.

Marguerite went back to Guy's desk and pulled the paper out. It was buried, obviously hidden. Was it hidden from her or just from anyone snooping? Why would a correspondence between her cousin and Guy be hidden from her?

She couldn't believe her eyes, she had to reread it three times. Each read through was like a knife wound in her heart; she was completely bewildered how both the man that had made her feel _alive_ for the first time since her twin's death, and her favorite cousin, could both betray her.

Marguerite rummaged through the desk, finding a dozen letters from John to Guy. This had been going on for months, since after the meeting in Bluewater Bend. She couldn't bring herself to read any of them. The first one she had found, the most recent from John dated only 4 days ago, was enough to break her heart; she couldn't cope if she read anymore.

_Guy,  
__Looking back over these past 2 months of our persistent letter campaign, I can honestly say I am surprised to be writing this. I never thought I would agree to this bargain. I have the titles and deeds to the land already signed over to you, and I will personally deliver them when next I see you. For services rendered to king and country, as you requested. I even threw in a little area renamed Gisborne, a personal token I took upon myself, renaming your family's old estate back to its hereditary name. I know you did not ask for your family's old estate, consider it a gift from a friend. I must say, I am surprised, but hopeful, with this turn of events. _

_John._

xxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

"Can I say this plan is absurd?" Allan spoke up, listening to Robin.

"We need the gossip, Allan," Robin sighed.

"I think this whole plan is inane," Much agreed.

"Because he is asking me?" Gretchen demanded. Knowing his answer would only upset Gretchen further, Much kept his mouth shut.

"She won't go alone," Eleanor spoke up.

"No. No bloody way," Allan frowned at Nora.

"Your vote of confidence and support is staggering, Allan," Eleanor drawled sarcastically. "You wouldn't know I have survived on my own before you came along."

"You want to waltz right back into the castle, to the people who nearly stoned you and Tom," Allan pointed out.

"They have moved on. Each week the sheriff rolls out some new person for the village to despise, they have forgotten about me. And they will be so relieved to have more hands for the Sheriff's party no one will question us."

Willa sat on the sidelines, wondering if all their meetings were so volatile. The news of the Sheriff throwing a party was spreading throughout the country. He was calling it a means to raise money for Richard's return, but Hood's gang knew it was a cover for the Black Knights to gather and plot. Robin's plan, from what Willa understood, was to get someone inside the castle that could soak up the gossip. And since Gretchen and Eleanor had both worked in the castle for years, he thought they could get in and get the information the easiest.

Willa thought the plan sounded like a good one even if she was worried about her new friends. Willa could see, though, how excited and happy Gretchen was when Robin asked her to do something for the group, and Willa was actually upset that people were taking that away from her. She kept her opinions to herself, though.

After a lot of debate that resulted in Eleanor and Gretchen getting their way, and Allan and Much mad at them and Robin, they started on planning the placements. The outlaws would make a nuisance in the courtyard in the afternoon, giving Robin the chance to jump in and talk to Vaysey. Willa assumed 'talk' was code for antagonize.

Guy arrived on his way back to Locksley for the evening and they filled him in on the plan. He didn't seem surprised by the fact Eleanor and Gretchen were going in, nor did he seem surprised by the fact Allan gave some dire threats to Guy if something happened to them.

Eleanor and Gretchen went with Guy back to Locksley and Willa joined them. "Is Allan really that upset with you?" Willa wondered. "You don't seem…" _petrified, terrified, frightened out of her wits_. All the reactions Willa would have had if that anger had been directed at her.

"I'm bloody angry and annoyed," Eleanor huffed. "Which is why he won't be coming with us tonight."

"Allan?!" Gretchen huffed "I lend Much an ear so he can sob out his story and now he gets territorial, like he has control over my life."

They arrived and if Eleanor wasn't so distracted she may have noticed Marguerite's façade, but was too angry at Allan and anxious over her assignment to notice.

"Of course I'll watch _les petite chous_," Marguerite grinned, tweaking one of Ygrainne's curls. "We'll have fun, don't worry about us."

"Can we make those cakes please, _tante_ Marguerite?" Ygrainne implored, drawing a genuine smile from Marguerite.

"All day if you like," Marguerite laugh as she scooped up the girl. "But I don't think you can eat so many! Do you know how much sugar that will be? Your mum will never forgive me when she comes home to find you running around like a little hellion."

"I'll share!" the girl promised, squealing in delight. They would make the dough and role them into miniature cakes, dressing them in layers of sugar. They were so sweet, but also just the right size for a girl her size.

Eleanor and Gretchen were dressed and walking to Nottingham long before sunrise a few short hours later when they heard someone running to catch up. "Willa?" Gretchen asked surprised.

"I want to help," Willa admitted. "Can I? I understand if you say no, I don't want to burden you."

"You haven't met Griswald, if you did, you wouldn't be so eager to help," Gretchen deadpanned.

"I can be just another country girl looking for work," Willa said. She had been thinking of nothing else all night. These women and men had saved her life, she wanted to help them in any way she could. "And since no one in the castle knows me, the sheriff won't suspect me."

Eleanor and Gretchen looped their arms through Willa's as they crossed the bridge into the city. "This is its own kind of hell," Eleanor warned. "Griswald will own you, have the right to do as she sees fit for as long as you work in the kitchen. Grant it, it will only be today, but you should be warned."

Willa nodded. She would handle whatever happened. It was only for a day.

One long, exhausting, straight-from-hell day.

"What do you girls want?" Griswald spat. "I remember quite clearly the two of you walking out."

"We hoped you may have need of us for the day, ma'am," Gretchen spoke up, eyes downcast. She stroked Griswald's vanity by not looking her directly in the eyes; Griswald believed servants all had their place, including her, but as head housekeeper she was above all the others.

"Only because the party has led to extra work and several of my girls are sick. Plus, the 2 of you don't need any training. What about you?" she demanded Willa, her hard eyes daring the girl to faint.

Willa looked down at Griswald's shoes. "I'm a hard worker. I'll listen and keep quiet."

"Good enough. Just for today. You want more you'll have to tell me the babes are no longer a problem 'fore I'll take you on long term. Sarah has already left me because of that girl of hers," Griswald spat out as they scampered into the kitchen.

It felt as if they had never left, Gretchen and Eleanor thought. The sun hadn't risen yet, and the kitchen was already busy with life. Breakfast was nearly prepared as servants scurried about. "You," Griswald ordered, pointing to several including Eleanor. "Take these up."

Willa was assigned to Eleanor and grabbed the bucket of hot water, soap, and towels. Eleanor hefted the platter laden with food, centered her balance, and the two headed upstairs. "Which room?" Willa wondered.

"Fourth on the left," Eleanor whispered. "Knock, wait for permission to enter, then quickly enter, find where the man is located and curtsey, keeping your eyes downcast. Then you may move and place your things down on the bureau."

"Do they expect me to wash them?" Willa wondered.

"Depends," Eleanor admitted. "I'll help. Just follow my lead."

Willa managed to knock since there was no chance Eleanor could with the large platter. Hearing the response, Willa opened the door and did as Eleanor had told her. When she placed the things for the man to wash up, she turned and stepped aside, trying to blend into the wall. She knew that servants were meant to stay out of sight.

"Three lumps in the tea, butter the biscuits, and drizzle honey over them," the man ordered and Eleanor quickly went to prepare his food for him. Thankfully, he washed himself, tossing the towel to Willa after drying his face. "Go."

The two girls curtseyed again before shutting the door. "It is going to get more difficult from here on, isn't it?" Willa guessed.

"The sun has only just risen," Eleanor grinned.

They scurried back to the kitchen and given places in the assembly line to make the large meal and dessert for the party. A cake in the shape of a crown was to be made, bigger than any of them had ever seen. It had to be at least four feet long and three feet wide.

Griswald was as the girls remembered: the kitchen tyrant was using all the tools of fear and physical punishment at her disposal. When one of the kitchen boys loaded too much fuel in the stove and it exploded around him she didn't even bat an eyelash as they dragged the poor boy's body out of the kitchen, only ordered for someone to get the stove back under control.

Gretchen wiped the sweat off her brow. She had already hefted three platters to the dining hall to decorate. At this rate, they had only heard servants gossip: the sheriff had the tax money buried under the chapel's floor, right under the altar; others claimed he slept with it under his bed and Robin would have to sneak in and slip the bags out from under the sheriff.

Willa was thankful she had only agreed to this for a day; she had no idea how anyone could live like this every day for their entire life. Thankfully she had not displeased Griswald and had not been punished. When someone called for a servant to assist them getting dressed, Willa grasped at the chance. Willa was helping the woman dress, buttoning the dozens of buttons up the back, as the woman talked with her sister-in-law. Willa pretended not to pay attention—most of it was gossip about the affairs of the other nobles—when suddenly Hood's name came up.

"Vaysey will certainly get promoted once he finally eliminates Hood. Can you imagine how infamous the sheriff who takes out the most infamous outlaw will be? You should set your cap for him," the woman Willa was dressing told her in-law. "I dare say he will be the most powerful man this half of England. Second only to the king." All Willa could think was _Ew, someone wants to marry him? _The sheriff actually made her own husband look like a saint…almost.

"He has to successfully get rid of Hood first."

"He cannot fail this time," the woman smirked. "With so much money, Hood is sure to attack. You may go," the woman dismissed Willa. Willa curtseyed and rushed back to the kitchen, whispering to her friends what she had learned before they were given more assignments.

With so many in attendance, everyone was called in to serve. Loaded with heavy platters, the girls carried the food in and set them on the banquet table. The guests all congratulated the sheriff on what an excellent table he presented while the servants watched on, the sheriff praised for their hard work.

Eleanor and Gretchen did everything they could to stay as far away from Vaysey as they possibly could since they couldn't get out of service detail. Guy did everything he could to keep Vaysey preoccupied as well.

Gretchen saw Willa's disgusted face as they were cleaning. "What happened?"

"Two gentlemen told me to come to their rooms this evening," Willa frowned.

"We'll be gone before then," Gretchen promised. "Or at least stuck with work until they have long passed out."

"Have you…"

"Been propositioned? A dozen times a week it seems. Three times so far today, although one was a servant so he doesn't count."

"But…" Willa stammered.

"There are ways out of it if you don't want to." Gretchen felt bad for lying, it was actually very hard to get out of it, but they would make sure Willa never returned to the castle.

"Why would anyone want to?" Willa wondered, glad it was only the two of them.

"For some girls, it is an escape out. Or so they hope. I've only seen it happen once, a girl who agreed to be a mistress just to get out of the kitchens," Gretchen shrugged.

While Eleanor was slated to dungeon duty, Willa and Gretchen were selected as part of the group to serve the nobles at the party and spent time refilling cups. This was when Robin was planned to cause ruckus; hopefully everything was going according to plan outside, Gretchen thought.

Sure enough, yells and the call to arms was heard throughout the castle as Guy rushed out to lead the guards against Robin Hood. For a moment, it felt like old times to Gretchen and she would never have guessed Guy had switched sides. Maybe he still enjoyed trying to maim Robin. The women in court were shrieking as guards fled the room to protect Vaysey. Servants were called for, more wine ordered, when it was clear Robin was no longer in the castle several women were assisted back to their room and required the servants to tend to them there.

Willa was forced to go with one of them while Gretchen remained. Despite blending into the wall, Gretchen was still receiving demeaning looks from several of the gentlemen present. She couldn't understand, although she was used to it now, how some men clearly just wanted anything in a skirt.

They had just finished cleaning up spilled wine and refilling glasses when Vaysey ordered all the servants out. Griswald grabbed those who were not scurrying fast enough wherever she could and shoved them out of the room, closing the door behind her. Gretchen had forgotten how vice-like her grip was and just knew she was going to have a bruise on her upper arm.

"If Robin Hood has damaged that cake I will personally make a new one out of all of your hides!" Griswald barked. Everyone gave a mental prayer of thanks that the cake was untouched. It seemed everything else, though, was destroyed in Hood's latest escapade.

"Remember how we had to clean up after them at least once a week?" Gretchen sighed as they hefted more armor from the torn suits of armor littered around the hall. Each piece had to weigh at least ten pounds and the chainmail was even heavier, and there were dozens of pieces across the hall. It was going to take them forever to put the 10 suits back together again.

"All I can think of is that nursery rhyme: Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall, three score men and three score more, couldn't put Humpty as he was before," Willa sang out making them all laugh.

"Yes, well, there is only the three of us and 10 suits. If only we had 120 men," Eleanor laughed as she polished the helmet she was currently holding. Since they had to be pieced together, they were ordered to polish them all till they shone. Unfortunately, they hadn't been polished in years so it took so much elbow grease all three girls thought for sure their arms were going to fall off.

It wasn't until long after supper and the nobles had retired to their rooms for the evening that the three ladies were allowed to leave. "And we still have to walk," Gretchen sighed, stretching out her back. "Lord, I forgot how much I hate that woman. Some days I think I would rather kiss the Sheriff than listen to Griswald."

"We had 2 slop meals and earned a penny a piece," Eleanor sarcastically pointed out.

"I think I would gladly have given her back the penny for a bed for the night," Willa sighed. "I have no idea how you did it day after day."

"They are the alternative," Gretchen pointed to the beggars sleeping under the bridge. It was so crowded that the body heat alone would keep all the beggars warm during the night.

They walked till they crossed into the forest and were greeted by the gang waiting on them with horses. "You really are a hero, Robin Hood," Gretchen teased, so relieved they wouldn't have to make the long walk back to the camp.

"Did you learn anything?" Robin asked as Much reached down to help Gretchen up behind him. Much saw how she winced when he clasped her arm, pulling herself up.

"You alright?" Much worried.

"Fine," Gretchen frowned. "What did we learn, girls?" Gretchen turned to Eleanor, who was climbing on behind Allan, and Willa who was surprised to find John lifting her up behind him.

"Besides the fact that Gretchen still gets propositioned by at least a dozen men when Vaysey has a party? I think it is the same men every time," Eleanor teased. "That one man has a very distinct mustache, can't mistake him."

Gretchen made a face. "It looks like a rat's tail," Gretchen laughed.

"What? He..." Much fumed, unable to finish the sentence.

"But besides the dirty minds of the men of Nottinghamshire, we learned some juicy gossip," Eleanor changed the subject when she felt Allan tense in front of her. She had wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his shoulders, and had felt him go tense mentioning the male guests. "Vaysey isn't making a big show of where he is keeping the money, which we knew already from Guy, but Vaysey is encouraging rumors as to where it is hidden. He wants you to come looking for it," Eleanor told Robin. "He is trying to draw you in."

Allan lifted her down when they reached the camp. The door opened to reveal Marguerite there, watching a sleeping Tom and Ygrainne. "They will be happy to see you," Marguerite grinned. "What did you learn?"

"That Gretchen is popular amongst the men of Nottingham," Djaq teased.

"Only the dirty, disgusting, wretched ones it seems," Gretchen sighed, slumping in a seat, rubbing her arm absently.

"That describes most of the men in Nottingham," Marion pointed out, making Gretchen and Eleanor laugh.

"They just think servants are easy and that they are entitled," Eleanor sighed, lying down on her bed after checking that Tom was sleeping comfortably.

"We did learn that Vaysey is trying to draw Robin into a trap," Willa spoke up. "I heard him personally start two more rumors today alone about where the gold is hidden. And how some women are setting their cap for him."

Everyone looked at Willa as if she had gone mad. "Seriously? Ew!" Marion nearly gagged.

"I think I'm going to have nightmares now," Gretchen shuddered.

Marguerite wrinkled her nose. "Well, I can actually think of worst husbands. But what else did you learn?"

"He wants Robin to attack. The guards are waiting for Robin to make a move on the tax money. Vaysey is sure it is safe," Eleanor spoke up sleepily. Allan sat beside her and she moaned in delight as he began to knead her sore shoulders and back.

"Well, I will be returning to Locksley," Marguerite stood.

"It's late, Marguerite. Stay the night," Marion offered.

Marguerite seemed to debate for a minute, but gave in. "Do you even have room for me?" she teased. It took some work, but space was found for all of them. Somehow. Willa always marveled at how no one managed to kill anyone yet in such closed quarters.

She looked amongst the group, thinking how the day had been so exhausting but so rewarding. She had worked for Robin Hood, and even the penny wage she had earned from Griswald was a source of pride. She had never earned anything for her labor before except undeserved beatings. She felt a surge of pride knowing that she had earned something for herself, and was even prouder knowing that it would go to help someone else.

_

* * *

_

Huge thanks to all the reviews! The most for a single chapter in a long time. **I can Spell Confusion with A K **(Angst is so much fun to write, especially with these characters :) **Purplesunsets** (Thanks!!!!) **WastingYourGum **(I'm glad you liked my John chapter! He needs some love, in my opinion. And WIlla needs someone to show her, too. And I have plans for Eleanor's family *evil cackle* but I wanted to show that Robin cares for all of them, partly why he devises this plan so Gretchen has something to do. And I think you are the first person to comment on Ygrainne. Thanks!) **Fireheart **(Your review made my week! I had just reread my story, too, and was happy I kept everyone in Character--this is a personal best for me--and the fact you reread it amazes me. I'm happy when people read it the first time! Thank you!) **Allan Sympathiza** (Yes, I am a huge Allan fan, and plan on one day writing a season 3 story. Masquerading in Sherwood isn't as good as this one, in my opinion, but I'm happy you found it!)

**next chapter we see how badly Robin can mess up the plans ^_^**


	52. Robin's plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood or BBC. I am not associated in any way with the show or company. I make no money from this writing. OCs and Plot post series 2 are mine.

_THE END IS IN SIGHT (promise!) The rest of the story is planned and mostly written, I don't think it will go past 60 chapters, so we are close to the end._

* * *

**Chapter 52: Robin's plan**

"This is insane!" Eleanor frowned as Robin laid out his plan. "We move on the sheriff in a week, you can't coordinate another attack before then."

"He is expecting us to make an attempt on the gold, if we don't make an attempt, he will get suspicious of not only us, maybe even Guy," Robin argued.

"And playing into his hand is the best course of action?" Eleanor wondered. She turned to look at Marion, hoping Marion was the more sensible of the two.

"It does seem like we don't have time to make a good plan, Robin," Marion hedged. Eleanor didn't normally speak up, but Marion had learned that when she did, people should listen.

"Part of being Robin Hood is to steal from the sheriff. He has thousands of pounds of gold and jewels in the castle, what will it look like if we don't make an attempt on it?" Robin argued.

"He has so many fortifications, though," Gretchen wondered. "He is _trying _to draw you in." Everything they had overheard at the castle had confirmed that.

"No, I understand," Marion nodded. "If we don't go in, he will think we are up to something bigger," Marion agreed. "But we have to prepare properly, Robin. We don't have to actually get to the money, we are going to do that when we move in a week."

"We have to make it look good enough that he doesn't suspect it was a fake attempt," Robin agreed. "But you are not part of this 'we,' Marion."

Marion looked stricken. "What do you mean? Am I not part of the gang all of a sudden? Am I not your _wife?_"

"Which is exactly why you can't come in this," Robin argued.

"Everyone knows about me, Guy knows about me. There is no reason for me to hide," Marion argued. "If Vaysey learns I am alive, it will only serve as another distraction."

"And if something goes wrong and you get hurt?" Robin questioned. "Or what if Guy doesn't act surprised and Vaysey gets suspicious? You would be risking Guy and Marguerite."

Marion glared at Robin. "We'll see what Marguerite has to say. Besides, Guy is suppose to be visiting Collin, so Vaysey isn't expecting him. We won't be in Nottingham the same time as Guy," Marion challenged as she stormed out of the back of the camp, asking the girls to join her.

"You know I'm right," Eleanor whispered to Allan. "All those times about me coming up with a plan, if you ever believed in me, Allan, than listen to me know," she pleaded.

"What about when you told me to give the sheriff some of Robin's secrets but not all? It is like that," he tried to assure her, rubbing his hand down her arm. "Just enough to make sure he doesn't think we are up to anything else."

Eleanor shook her head, stepping away from Allan, and went to follow after Marion. Willa scurried after her with a final look at the outlaws, her eyes lingering on John a moment longer than anyone else.

Gretchen helped Ygrainne get her things as she followed after them. She could see why they had to go, but she also had a bad feeling about the whole ordeal. They had just been in the castle and learned how Vaysey was waiting on them; didn't their little adventure into the castle mean anything? "Will they be alright?" Ygrainne asked, worried.

"Of course, love. They are Robin Hood," Gretchen grinned, faking an optimism she didn't feel.

"What really upsets me is he has been planning this for weeks! I think he has been hiding it from me since that day Willa arrived," Marion's voice was the first thing they heard when they entered the house in Locksley. "He kept trying to talk to the other guys in the gang when Gretchen, Eleanor, and I were busy elsewhere," she huffed.

"We all knew that Hood would do something stupid on his own," Guy's voice sighed. "If he jeopardizes all this…"

"_Mon __Coeur_, he can't jeopardize the entire ordeal. We have too many of our own men throughout the country. You have all placed too much importance on this one area," Marguerite frowned at all of them. "In one week's time the Black Knights will be destroyed, the money will be collected, and Richard will be ransomed," Marguerite vowed. She purposely didn't say that the money would ransom Richard. In one week's time she would have her vengeance and be out of the country. (Mon Coeur=my heart, Marguerite's term of endearment for Guy).

She would make her own decision after that.

"You will all be richly rewarded for the time and effort, so all we have to do is hope Hood doesn't get himself killed, or give Vaysey the information about our attack," Marguerite said before turning back to her letter.

Seeing an argument about to erupt between Marguerite and Marion, Eleanor intervened. "Is that a letter from your family, Marguerite?"

Marguerite grinned mischievously. "My father. He is telling me about _mes petites choux_. I miss them so," she sighed. "Henri is 14 already. I can't believe I missed his birthday," she said sadly. It was the only one in 14 years she had missed. "Henri sent his own message. His Latin is flawless," she said proudly. "His English seems to be coming along nicely, too."

"He doesn't speak like us?" Ygrainne asked. Thankfully, her innocent question kept the conversation from heating up between Marguerite and Marion.

Marion continued to pace and look out the windows all afternoon, as if expecting Hood to show up and apologize. If it was just a scouting mission they should have been back by now.

Marguerite had just finished speaking with Luke, handing him a message to deliver to a noble a day's journey away to put her final plans into place, when Tuck ran into the village. Luke had just left and Marguerite prayed everything would fall into place. More than anything else, she had to get Granger into Nottingham on the day they attacked.

More than saving Richard's throne, more than ransoming her cousin, she was going to avenge Michel and kill the last man responsible for his death.

"Tuck?" Marguerite asked concerned, reaching out to the monk to help him sit. Eleanor, hearing the commotion, came out to help.

"Went to the camp first," he panted. "No one was there."

"What happened? Allan?" Nora asked horrified.

"All of them," Tuck gasped for breath so he could tell the whole story. "I was in the village… nothing unusual, until the guards… starting celebrating. The sheriff was expecting them…" he took a deep breath but nothing eased how difficult it was to say: "he caught all of them."

Eleanor's hand slapped over her mouth, muffling her gasp of fear. "Breath, Nora, we'll get them," Marguerite promised.

"And deal with the 'I-told-you-so' after," Eleanor nodded, trying to think. "He didn't kill them outright, did he?" she panicked.

Tuck shook his head. "No, I didn't hear that."

"He won't," Marguerite shook her head. "At least not Robin. He has been planning this too long, he wants Robin to suffer." The best way to do that, Marguerite thought, was to torture his men in front of Robin.

Eleanor nodded and looked skyward. "Cover of darkness will be best. He won't be expecting a rescue party, he thinks he has everyone," she decided.

"You can't…not alone," Tuck amended, withdrawing his shock. He should have known Eleanor would do everything she could to get to Allan.

"No, not alone," Gretchen spoke up, spooking them all. "We know the castle just as well as anyone. We can do it," Gretchen assured them.

"I'm helping," Tuck said, nothing could dissuade him.

"We should tell Marion," Marguerite decided. The other women were in agreement, they were all willing to do anything they could to save the gang and Marion was no exception. They marched inside to find Marion and Guy in the parlor with Willa and the kids. One look and the adults knew something was wrong.

Tuck repeated what had happened. "I can return to Nottingham early," Guy volunteered.

"No, you can't. You aren't expected until tomorrow evening at the very earliest. There is no excuse for you to be back early unless Collin cancelled on you. We can't ruin the overall plan," Marguerite pointed out. She waved off Marion's glare. "We will get them back, Marion, but we will do it without risking the plan." She would not risk her cousin's kingdom and Granger's death, not even for Robin.

"We need a plan," Willa spoke softly. "He surely won't kill them yet… will he?" her eyes were wide in horror.

"Not yet," Marguerite assured her. "I agree that night is the best time. The fewer guards we have to deal with the easier it will be for us."

"I agree," Tuck nodded. "How do we get in? I can go in…"

"Vaysey won't let you anywhere near the gang," Gretchen pointed out. "He hates you and isn't going to allow you near his most prized prisoners."

"So the question is: Who will be allowed in the dungeons," Eleanor said, an idea occurring to her.

"Guards, prisoners," Gretchen drawled.

"And servants," Eleanor said excitedly as the tinkling of a new idea began.

"You have a plan," Marguerite grinned.

"Half a plan so far, which I daresay is more than Robin had this morning," Eleanor frowned. "There are a small number of guards stationed at the front entrance, I doubt he will put a whole contingent there even with Robin—who does he expect to come rescuing them?" Eleanor pointed out. "And I know the dungeons fairly well after all the time I've worked in the castle." Not to mention her own days imprisoned.

"Hopefully they will be near the entrance to the dungeons, and if we are lucky some of the men will be there. Hopefully we won't have to look too far for them," Marion nodded, liking the plan.

"How are you going to get them out?" Marguerite asked.

"Hopefully they are fine," Eleanor's voice held a slight, nearly imperceptible, tremble but she steadied it. "We can go out the bones gate. If they are fine, they can carry themselves out, if they aren't we will have to carry them. Tuck will drive the grave wagon out of town, no one will think anything of it." No one looked too closely at the wagon designated for carrying the bodies of the dead prisoners to the mass grave outside of town.

Marguerite nodded, impressed by Eleanor's plan. "Just remember two things: quickly and quietly. The guards may be fewer, but if they hear anything wrong, then they will come looking."

xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Allan tried to focus on an image of Nora. One of her laughing at one of his jokes. He remembered the way she sat there, her honey colored hair reflecting the light, as she simply laughed. If he just focused hard enough on images of his Nora the pain numbed to a bearable degree. Allan could admit he was a selfish bastard, at one point he was selfish enough to be jealous of his own son for taking some of Eleanor's attention. So he decided to be selfish now and think about Eleanor because she had the power to drive the pain and fear away.

Djaq's screams of pain enraged Will, both further down the hall from Allan. Once the guards and sheriff realized the connection between Djaq and Will they had turned it into a game. Allan said a silent prayer of thanks Eleanor wasn't near; he couldn't bear it if she saw him like this. It put Gisborne's torture to shame.

A slap across his face had his teeth rattling. Gods, he wasn't even going to be able to hold her again, ever make up for what a complete ass he was. How had someone so sweet and smart ever given him a chance? Look at what he did every time she gave him a chance. "Wakey, wakey," Vaysey chirped. "A beautiful sunset it seems we are going to have tonight. Not that the lot of you will be lucky enough to see another one. But I seem to have no cares left in the world, so the world seems fresh and new." The sheriff took a deep breath to emphasize his point.

"Ah, but I seem to have lost track of why I came. It seems that the boy-girl and your little carpenter with the dead-dad-Dan, have become an item. Didn't see that one coming, but I suppose she was bound to end up with one of you, stuck out in the woods with nothing but men for comfort and company. The side by side torture chambers seemed like an added bonus, yes?" Vaysey grinned.

"We all know Robin is perhaps eager to go into the light and join with his sanctimonious Marion. Can't have him go too quickly, now, can we?" Vaysey chirped.

"But the others—Hood's servant and the big fellow—neither of them have anything more to lose than Hood." A point he had driven home to them when visiting their cells before Allan's. "After all, honestly, who could expect a servant and giant of a man to have a life outside of the gang? The problem of living your life for Robin Hood is that it eventually means giving your death for Robin Hood. But _you_," Vaysey clucked. "I have to confess I have been eager to get _you _down here. No one comes into my house, uses my hospitality, and then turns tail and runs back to Hood. Did you honestly think I would stand for it? A clue," Vaysey waved his hand and suddenly the guards were sicked back on him, pain searing through his body from the crown of his head to the soles of his feet.

_Nora…. Nora…_ her name became a chant inside Allan's head. If she could survive years of hell, he would survive this. He had to, if Vaysey got his hands on her and Tom…

"Now, that I seem to have your attention," Vaysey gripped Allan's chin and swung his head around to look at him, "I want your dying thoughts to be of your little wench and boy. Did she welcome you back in her bed? Did your charm and smooth talking work? Yes! I can see they have by the fire in your eyes."

Vaysey leaned in to whisper in Allan's ear. "If she is still so good after all this time, after having your bastard, than perhaps I'll spare her her life so long as she can keep my bed warm. That bastard of yours will have to go, though, now won't he?" Vaysey grinned as Allan struggled against his chains.

"Now, let's go have a nice chat with Hood, hmm?"

xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

The two hours they had to wait frayed what nerves they had left. Tuck had changed into a different uniform—a monk was too noticeable. Marion was in her old Night Watchman outfit while Gretchen and Eleanor had found old, threadbare servants gowns as well as scarves to cover their hair. They waited until the kitchen was nearly empty, all but a few stragglers remained. Gretchen went in and took the loaded platter and then the two of them headed down the stairs to the dungeon. Eleanor added the herbs to the wine she was carrying before she opened the door.

Gretchen set the large platter down on the desk, fetching two plates for the guards sitting in the entrance hallway. She could see the two cells at the end of the hallway but it was so dark she couldn't see in them to see who they housed. "There you go, love," Gretchen smiled at the guard as she set the food down. "Can you believe you finally caught them?" she asked as she poured him a large dose of Eleanor's dosed wine. She figured plying him with wine would be easy, quick, and quiet. If only the other guard would take his seat.

"You look familiar," the second guard, who was slightly larger and burlier than the one Gretchen was flirting with, questioned Eleanor, looking down at her. Eleanor had no doubt he was undressing her in his mind.

Normally, she would shy away, stammer, ignore him. Normally she wouldn't be in this situation—so close to such a big brute. She didn't want him to recognize her as the girl in the castle that was afraid of her shadow, though. _Do the exact opposite, Eleanor_ she told herself.

A resounding smack was heard, drawing several people's attention. "I only look _familiar?_" Eleanor said, outraged. "That certainly isn't what you said before," she hissed.

"Now I remember you… Corrin," the man said, sounding hopeful on her name.

"Corrin?" Eleanor repeated, aghast. "You have also been with _Corrin?_ You big oaf," she said, crossing her arms in anger, turning her back on him slightly but never losing sight of him.

"I didn't say Corrin," the man said quickly. "Corrin is 'bout as tempting as Griswald. I would never call you Corrin… Kate," he said, again hopeful on the name.

Eleanor nodded, as if he had finally figured out who she was. Gretchen watched on, amused, and happy that the other guard was on his second glass of wine. "I should have known better, all the other girls talk 'bout how you are. You can't even give a girl a special treat."

"We can do that right here," the guard smirked making Eleanor frown at him.

"I meant something you haven't slugged around with the other girls." She saw his confused look. "If you really want to make it up to me… no, I don't think you could. It's nothing but I'm sure it's out of your reach."

"Hey, nothing is out of my reach," the brute said.

"Well, we," Eleanor gestured to Gretchen, "wanted to catch a peak at one of the outlaws, just for a moment. We can't believe they are actually caught. Did you help with that?" Eleanor asked, sounding shock and proud for the man's benefit.

He seemed to bask in the thought of getting the glory. "'course I did. We best be quick, then. Just a peaks."

The first guard stood and wavered a little. "Perhaps you had best sit," Gretchen offered.

"This is fine," the man slurred, leaning on Gretchen, groping her breast in the process. Thoughts about what to do with that hand circled in Gretchen's mind as they walked to the second cell in the hallway. "Maybe you were right," the man said, staggering.

"Woah…" Gretchen started as the man tumbled. Gretchen half caught him as he swayed forward and he somehow landed with his face in the valley of her breasts. She pushed him off, disgusted.

"Most fun Jack's had in a few days," the second brute chuckled. "Too much wine for him, it looks. Never could hold his drink. Or a woman."

"Not your problem," Eleanor said as Gretchen slipped around. "One more thing? For me?" Eleanor asked. She slipped his helmet off, making as if she was leaning up to kiss him.

As soon as he had slipped the helmet off Gretchen bashed him upside the head with the chair. Eleanor stepped out of the way quickly and his head further hit the bars to the cell. Eleanor reached down and grabbed the keys from his belt. "Some things never change: the guards are as disgusting and perverted as ever," Gretchen said, stepping on the guard's hand that had groped her. He wouldn't be using a sword anytime soon.

They opened the cell and rushed in to find Djaq. Her hands were shackled to the wall but she was alive. They quickly dragged the guards into her cell and released Djaq, dragging her to the back exit where the dead bodies were taken to the cart. At the door they handed her to Tuck while Marion followed them back in.

The second cell Eleanor unlocked was John's. "I'll get him," Tuck said. He was the only one who could carry around John's weight. They found Will's cell next and Marion rushed in to untie him, worried about finding Robin.

Gretchen took the key from Eleanor who went off to find Allan. Gretchen found Much's cell and a silent sob tore at her throat. She quickly opened the cell and rushed in. "Much?" Gretchen asked, cupping his bruised face. She ran behind the pillar to untie his hands and feet. "Much?" Gretchen asked, cradling his head. Her heart was beating so fast she was surprised it didn't fly right out of her chest. She wanted desperately to see how badly he was injured but she knew she didn't have time. She had to get him out, get him to safety.

"Stay alive," she ordered as she stood.

Eleanor saw two other cells before she found Allan. She had to stab at the lock twice before she got the key in she was in such a hurry. She barreled inside, her heart in her throat at seeing him down here, like that, again. She placed her ear to his chest, heard his heart beat, and placed a kiss over it. "You cannot leave me _again_ Allan a Dale," she chided as she loosened his hands, catching his limp body as he fell.

She had just made it to the door of Allan's cell, the same time it seemed as Gretchen did with Much and Marion with Robin, when suddenly guards came marching down the tunnel. A voice could be heard saying, "Jack? Bloody hell, lads, the sheriff warned you both specifically not to indulge…" they saw the guards passed out in the cell and the girls all heard swords being drawn, guards racing down the hall.

"Go," Marion ordered, gently laying her husband down and drawing her own weapon. Eleanor thought quickly: the narrowness of the hall would give Marion an advantage since she couldn't be surrounded. As long as Marion didn't fall, she stood a chance, even if there was at least 7 of them. Besides, Eleanor could use a bow but wasn't too good with a sword yet.

Tuck arrived after having deposited John in the wagon. Gretchen stumbled under Much's weight but her determination, adrenaline, and fear propelled her forward. Tuck stepped around her and grabbed John's staff that had been placed off to the side with the outlaws' weapons.

Eleanor watched for a moment as Tuck joined in on the battle, felling the guards who attacked Marion's blind side. She had never seen Tuck fight really, and was slightly surprised he was taking guards down with that same competence he had with everything else.

Knowing that with Tuck's help they would be safe, Eleanor grasped Allan tightly, half dragging him outside. She had to lay him down so she could help Gretchen lift Much into the wagon, then both girls turned to lift Allan into the wagon.

Hearing the door burst open they turned, ready to defend, but were relieved to see Marion and Tuck carrying Robin. "Elle, his head," Marion choked.

They jumped up—Eleanor and Gretchen in the back, Tuck and Marion on the driver's bench—and took off, the tarp being thrown over the passengers in the back. The cart started its slow march out of the city. To onlookers it looked like any other last trek for the dead bodies of the prisoners.

As soon as they were in Sherwood the cart stopped so the tarp could be lifted and fresh air could be had. "Now where?" Tuck asked worriedly, seeing the wound still seeping from Robin's head.

"There isn't enough room for all of them in the camp, not in their condition," Gretchen said. "And we can't go to Locksley. If Vaysey made a surprise appearance we would all be caught."

"We need someplace that is protected from Vaysey and the elements," Eleanor said, placing pressure on Robin's stomach wound. There were simply too many wounds, not enough hands.

"I know where we can go," Marion decided.

* * *

_I seem to always poke fun at Robin's ability to make a good plan. A HUGE thanks to **I can spell confusion with a K** (it is a bit more feminist than you would expect from the 12th century, but I figure the show had no problem with it since they made Marion the NIghtwatchmen :) so it gives me room to play, too) and **Fireheart** (I hope you did good on your drama final!) and **jojia** (hope you enjoy the rest of the story!)_


	53. Nurse Ellie

Disclaimer: I am not part of BBC or own Robin Hood, nor am I medicine doctor.

_**Author's note/DISCLAIMER**: Remember, this is 1194ish, so **medicine is vastly different**! Although a lot of what Eleanor does is probably way more advance than they had, it is still not what modern medicine is. **I am not a doctor, so do not take this as proper medicinal procedure**!_

* * *

**Chapter 53: Nurse Ellie**

They were racing as fast as they could through the forest without jarring the gang too badly when they came across Marguerite, Guy, and Willa on horseback with another mount laden with medicine supplies. "We were just about to run in and rescue the rescue party," Marguerite announced as they quickly surrounded the wagon.

"We are going to a cave system," Marion explained. It seemed to take too long to get there; every moment, every heartbeat, seemed to last an eternity. Marion felt so helpless, unable to do anything. She had no medical knowledge and Djaq was badly injured and unconscious.

They finally arrived and unloaded Robin first, maneuvering Robin carefully out of the wagon so that Eleanor could keep the pressure on his stomach and head wounds.

Marion jumped down from her seat and rushed to be by his side. They carried Robin in and laid him on the rock slab—the same Marion had been on several years before when poisoned by Guy's blade. Marion prayed that she didn't die here, neither would Robin

As they got Robin situated, Tuck and Guy brought in Allan and then were bringing in Much as Gretchen went to help Marguerite bring in Djaq. "Keep holding this here," Eleanor told Marion. Marion nodded as she took over holding the cloth to the head wound. Eleanor began to strip off what was left of Robin's clothes so she could see how badly wounded he was elsewhere. He had several beatings and gashes across his body, including a long gash across his abdomen that was about 5 inches long. Marion let out a little gasp of shock, followed by a muttered curse, seeing it. "He has to be alright," Marion told Eleanor.

_No pressure_, Eleanor thought. She ran to get the medicines Marguerite had brought and saw she had enough herbs and bandages to make any wise woman happy. Willa had gone, in the meantime, to drag several buckets of water from the river that Eleanor vaguely remembered was about half a mile away. Eleanor grabbed what she needed and returned to Robin. She cleaned his body, having Marion clean his face. It gave her something to do and kept her out of Eleanor's hair.

"Elle?" Gretchen called out. "What can I do?"

"Start undressing whoever looks the next worse so I can look at them," Eleanor said. "And some more light would be great." Willa had a fire going a few minutes later and Eleanor discovered Marguerite had brought torches, too. She doubted Marguerite missed any details.

Eleanor made a paste and placed it on the gash on Robin's abdomen and began to bandage it. "I'll do that," Marguerite said, taking over. "I know how." Eleanor moved on to look at the wound on Robin's head, too busy concentrating on how her work to puzzle over how well Marguerite compartmentalize her emotions. Robin's head wound was still oozing which worried her.

She looked and saw that Marguerite had brought needle, thread, and a saw. Thankfully they wouldn't need the saw—Eleanor didn't have the stomach for such things. "Guy, Tuck, can you help me," Eleanor asked as she laced the needle with the thread. They braced Robin so he wouldn't move while she was stitching him—last thing he needed was for her to gouge out his eye.

She stitched up Robin and gave Marion a fresh handkerchief to use. She moved on to Much after giving a quick look at the others. Much was in the next worse—made sense, Vaysey knew Much was Robin's former servant and most loyal.

Gretchen was already cleaning the wounds and bathing his fever ridden forehead. What made Eleanor worried, though, was the mark branded into his side. "Tell me what to do, Elle," Gretchen pleaded. She had only ever felt so helpless when Sam had charged to his death, leaving her with Ygrainne.

"See that herb," Eleanor nodded and Gretchen gathered it. "Make a tea with it, it should help with his fever." Gretchen nodded and went to do as she was told. Eleanor noticed that Marguerite had started to clean the wounds of Djaq and had told Willa how to tend to some of John's surface wounds.

After tending to Much, and telling Gretchen to get him to wake up long enough to take some of the tea, she moved on to Allan. Eleanor traced her fingers along his face. She cleaned him, her heart silently breaking seeing him like this again. It was even worse than when she had first met Allan. She was relieved that nothing was broken. "Allan, wake up," Eleanor ordered. It was imperative that they all woke up since they were all clearly concussed. She lightly slapped his face; it made more noise than sting. "Allan A Dale, wake up right this minute."

She saw he was struggling to wake up. "You dare leave me again, Allan a Dale, and I am going to be a _very_ angry woman," she threatened. Allan finally opened his eyes. "There you are," Eleanor said relieved. "Do you know your name?"

"Allan."

"And mine?"

"Nora."

"Robin's wife?"

"Marion," Allan said as Eleanor lifted up his head, helping him to drink the medicine. He soon fell back asleep and she moved to another, not allowing herself to think on how badly injured Allan was, how badly injured all of them were. She double checked Djaq, running her hands over Djaq's body. "Lucky so far none of them have anything hurt internally. I'm not like Djaq, I can't fix that," Eleanor apologized to Marguerite who was cleaning Will next to Djaq.

"Eleanor, do not apologize," Marguerite ordered. "What would any of them do without you?"

"I'm sure you are more than capable of this," Eleanor said. "I doubt there is anything you are incapable of doing."

Marguerite smiled. "I appreciate that. But this is all you, Eleanor."

"So if something goes wrong, tis all my fault."

"No, that's the sheriff," Marguerite said darkly as Eleanor moved on to Will next.

Eleanor finally reached John and placed her foot in the pit of his arm, yanking his arm back into place.

Finally, everyone was tended to but it didn't stop there. She watched as Gretchen fretted over Much, Marion hadn't budged from Robin's side. "Marguerite, would you please watch over Tom?" Eleanor asked. "It's not that I don't trust Anne, I would just worry less if you were there in case he needs anything."

"Are you sure you don't need me here? It is going to be a long night," Marguerite insisted.

"And I can't worry about Tom," Eleanor said. "I have 6 others now to worry and care for."

Marguerite nodded. She kissed Eleanor's cheek, brushing back a lock of her hair. "You were a gift tonight, Eleanor," she said sincerely. "I'll be back in the morning with more things for all of you." Guy helped her into the wagon seat, climbing up beside her. Tuck agreed to dump the wagon and then double back and make sure their tracks were covered so the Sheriff couldn't follow any of them—their tracks from Nottingham or Guy and Marguerite's tracks from Locksley to the cave.

Marion fell into an agitated sleep beside Robin. Eleanor sat beside Allan for awhile, studying him in the dancing light of the fire, her fingers lightly dancing across his forehead, his jaw, tracing the outlines of his face. After an hour or so, she woke him up again, making sure he would wake up, and gave him more medicinal tea. Eleanor then moved on to John, repeating the process before moving on to Djaq. Gretchen understood and worked to wake up Much, tears of relief flooding her eyes when he woke up. She asked him questions like Eleanor did with all of them before giving him medicine. She went to Robin and repeated the process as Eleanor moved on to Will.

They repeated the process, a system created, where every hour they would take three outlaws each, waking them, questioning them, giving them medicine.

The night slowly passed as they kept a silent, persistent vigil over the outlaws. Gretchen and Eleanor stood out in the early pre-dawn air, taking a moment to themselves. "They are all going to be alright, right?" Gretchen asked Eleanor. Eleanor was showing signs of fatigue and Gretchen was sure the same lines of fatigue were reflected in her own face.

"I hope so. None of them have given in to the concussion, which is good. We have to look and make sure they don't succumb to infection. Much is the one I am most worried about there," Eleanor admitted. She had best prepare Gretchen for the truth. "His fever is still high, and his answers are sloppy."

Gretchen nodded, she had noticed. How could she not? She had only left his side long enough to help Eleanor by waking Djaq and Will in their hourly ritual. She spent the night bathing Much's fever ridden face. She couldn't bring herself to look at the branding, terrified that was what had become infected.

"Gretchen…" Eleanor began with a tired sigh. "If Much can't fight for himself, are you going to fight for him?"

"Yes," Gretchen said immediately.

Eleanor nodded. "When he gets better, he is going to ask why. I hope you know the answer by then."

Gretchen noticed Eleanor said _when_ he was better. She clung to that hope unaware that Eleanor had purposely chosen her words to give her that hope.

Eleanor slipped back inside and began the hourly ritual again. After she woke Allan, John, and Robin she began with Robin to check his head wound. It had stopped bleeding in the night a few hours before and so far didn't show signs of infection. Eleanor grabbed a bowl and another fresh cloth and began to clean the wound again before re-bandaging it. She would check the abdomen when Marion woke up so she didn't disturb her.

She moved on to Djaq and was worried the swelling hadn't gone down on her wrist yet. Eleanor found some different herbs, making an infusion and pouring it down Djaq's throat. She bandaged the wrist and found a rock. She placed several layers of padding on top of it and rested Djaq's hand on it at an elevated angle.

She moved on to Will, who looked like he was healing nicely. She had been worried that where they had yanked out his fingernails would become infected but so far, so good. He was even coherent enough when he woke up to ask for Djaq the last time.

She moved on to John. "Is he going to be alright?" Willa asked.

"He will be in pain for awhile, but I doubt anything can bring the big man down," Eleanor grinned, making Willa smile.

She finally knelt next to Much. She knew Gretchen was doing everything she could for him. She checked the one wound neither wanted to look at, and pulled the bandaging away from the branding.

It was raw, it was red, and it was infected. Gretchen ignored the tears threatening to spill as she grabbed the hot water and herbs Eleanor asked for. Eleanor cleaned and did what she could and Gretchen poured more medicine down Much's throat as Eleanor re-bandaged the wound.

She finally moved on to Allan. The outlaws were spaced out enough that she could whisper to any of them without the others being able to hear to clearly but still close enough if one of them happened to call out she would be there immediately.

Eleanor dropped down next to Allan. She had stayed by his side the entire time except for when checking on the others. She checked his wounds before redressing them. For the hundredth time she brushed back a lock of hair, just enjoying the feeling of Allan under her hand. She clasped his right hand in hers, one of the few places that wasn't bandaged.

When Marguerite arrived that morning with Guy, Marion was awake but the other outlaws were still asleep. "How are they doing?" Marguerite asked.

"Much has an infection," Eleanor whispered. "But otherwise, I think they are all going to be fine. I need to check Robin now that Marion is awake."

"We brought food. I'm guessing you haven't eaten or slept a wink," Marguerite said knowingly. "What do you want me to do? Guy has to go later to Nottingham, but we are at your disposal."

"We could definitely use more water," Eleanor said. Guy nodded and took the buckets to the river.

Eleanor moved to check on Robin before going and getting something to eat. She, Gretchen, Marguerite, Willa, Marion, and Guy, when he arrived, sat around the fire in the center of the cave with the odd assortment of wounded outlaws around them. "Tuck was good enough to help me out this morning, writing a letter. We need something to show Vaysey from Colin, and unfortunately the sheriff knows both Guy's handwriting and my own," Marguerite said, filling them in. "Their timing was awful. Things are now falling into place, and we are going to have to go on the offensive very soon."

"What does this letter to the sheriff say?" Marion asked. Gretchen and Eleanor listened on but were too tired to participate in the conversation.

"It says that Colin has pledged one of his guard troops—50 men—to Vaysey and will move them on Vaysey's orders where he wishes. He has extended 40,000 pounds, too," Marguerite listed.

"Your brother in law is very generous," Marion laughed.

Marguerite grinned, "he can be, especially when it is me talking on his behalf. In actuality, he has 150 men positioned to take out the baron of Pembrookshire, and another 170 men to take out the Count Crowley. My father has four teams surrounding Vaysey's men in the channel, and my own men are ordered to take out the Black Knights that are remaining. I have the Knights in London and surrounding counties surrounded."

"What does he plan on doing in London?" Marion wondered. She didn't know why so many of Marguerite's men—her English and French knights—were surrounding London.

"Vaysey isn't stupid, he knows John won't act a puppet king," Marguerite said darkly.

"You mean… you think Vaysey is going to kill John?" Gretchen choked on her food.

"He is going to try," Marguerite grinned. "I have the best men in the world under me. Vaysey is going to see what happens when you attack my favorite cousin." _Ex-favorite_, Marguerite mentally amended. She still couldn't believe John would betray her like this with Guy.

"And after this synchronized attack?" Willa wondered.

"Vaysey will receive letters from his followers, telling him of their success. When he is fully secure in his own success, then we will strike," Marguerite told her.

"Won't he recognize the letters, though?" Gretchen asked.

"I believe it is planned that the Black Knights live long enough to pen the letter in their own hand," Guy said. Marguerite nodded.

"I think they will be able to move," Eleanor said, standing. "So long as infection doesn't take over." She moved back to check on all of them. Even with Willa sitting with John, and Marguerite helping, she still felt like she needed four more pairs of hands.

John was the first to wake on his own. His groan alerted them to the fact he was awake and not happy. Eleanor rushed over. "Where?" John asked.

"In a cave system, east of camp," Willa told him, surprised when his good hand clutched hers.

"What hurts the worse?" Eleanor asked, checking his wounds. She left Willa to tend to him when she heard shouts that Will had woken.

Guy and Marguerite managed to carefully move the bed with Djaq closer so it was side by side with Will's. He reached out with his good hand to clasp her good hand. "What's wrong with her?" Will asked, kissing the back of Djaq's hand.

"You were all beaten pretty badly," Eleanor told him. "She'll wake up soon. Her wrist is damaged. Not broken, but it is still a bit swollen," Eleanor said as she repositioned Djaq's wrist.

"Did they do anything to her, you know, because she is a girl?" Will asked, terrified they had taken advantage of his wife and he was unable to protect her.

"No," Eleanor said quickly. "Just rest now." She left Marguerite in charge of Will for the moment as she went over to check on Robin. Marion was helping him to sip water as he had woken up. "Don't move too much," Eleanor cautioned him. "We don't want to reopen any of your wounds."

"How did we get here?" Robin asked confused. "Everything's a bit muddled."

"You're safe, that's all that matters. Don't worry about the rest, we'll tell you later," Marion said. "How does your head feel?"

Eleanor checked both wounds again, happy both looked clean of infection. If only Much had the same luck.

Will gave a small shout and Eleanor turned to see Marguerite helping Djaq sit up. Eleanor grabbed some fresh clothes and went to help Djaq. She put her hand in a sling before giving her more medicine.

So far, Allan and Much hadn't woken. Her heart continued to be caught up in her throat, terrified they wouldn't wake up. The guards clearly hadn't forgiven Allan for turning traitor on _them_ and rejoining Robin Hood. And Much's fever was still incredibly high.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Gretchen whispered to her so no one else would hear how worried they both were for him. "Anything?"

"I… I don't know. We could try a dunking…" Eleanor worried.

Allan began to stir and she dropped down next to him. "Just had to keep me waiting, again, didn't you, Allan?" she said lightly, relieved he was awake.

"I thought you were a dream. Again," Allan said, his voice cracked from his dry throat. Eleanor cradled his poor head as she helped him to sip. "I'm not being funny, but a guy could get used to this," he said, leaning his head back against her.

"If you were in any better condition I would slap that smirk off your face," she said lightly. She would cry in relief later. There was still so much to do. "Take this," Eleanor said, giving him some more medicine. "And don't fall back asleep just yet," she ordered.

Eleanor caught Gretchen's eye and she left Much's side again. "I'm afraid he's even hotter," Gretchen said worried. "Elle, I didn't think a person could get that hot."

"Okay, then we are going to need Guy to help us. Don't say with what, just get him to help carry Much," Eleanor said. She went over to Marguerite. "Just keep them all awake, talking. I think the worse is over, but just to be on the safe side…"

Marguerite nodded. "What's wrong with Much?" she whispered.

"His fever's getting worse. He can't get any hotter, Marguerite. I've heard people dying after they burn out their bodies," Eleanor said.

"Are you dunking him?" Marguerite guessed and Eleanor nodded. "I'll keep them occupied."

Eleanor reached Much as Guy bent to pick up the man. Gretchen flitted around him, worried. Between the three of them they managed to get to the river even though it was half a mile off. Eleanor was more concerned about the half mile back.

They waded in, Guy holding Much around his shoulders as Eleanor and Gretchen each held him up by a thigh, until they were waist deep. They lowered Much slowly into the river and he let out a cry in shock at the cold sensation. "How long?" Guy asked.

"Just a bit longer," Eleanor said. The three of them were completely soaked and water logged as they hefted Much back out of the river and up the bank. It took the three of them to carry him back to the cave

They repositioned him by the fire again as he began to shiver. Eleanor opened his eyes and saw they were still cloudy with infection but he felt cooler after the dunking. She gave Gretchen and Willa directions, the three of them working quickly.

Eleanor was studying the branding again. It was the one thing her father never did, although he had threatened it a time or two. She was crushing herbs with her mortar and pestal as Gretchen poured more medicine down Much's throat. "Much, wake up," Gretchen ordered as she cradled his head. "The sheriff has Robin," she said exasperated, hoping he would wake if he thought Robin was in danger. "You are being more stubborn than Ygrainne," she sighed.

Much started to open his eyes and Gretchen let out a sigh of relief. She helped him to sip the water and medicine as Marguerite, Marion, Willa, and Eleanor assisted feeding the others with broth that Marguerite had brought with her. Guy stayed long enough to bring them more water before he had to leave for Nottingham, knowing he would suffer Vaysey's wrath over Hood escaping again.

Once they fed their patients, the women sat to eat themselves. "I'll help you before I return to Locksley," Marguerite announced, moving with Marion over to Robin.

"Show me so I can help while you are gone. Please," Marion asked the noblewoman.

Marguerite nodded as she systematically cut off the used bandages, tossing them on the fire. She had brought enough new bandages they wouldn't need to clean the old ones. Marguerite ever so gently cleaned the stomach wound before reapplying medicine and bandaging the wound. Always her fingers were swift, sure, and gentle. "Where did you learn medicine? Surely you have no need for it, you can hire the best physicians in the country," Marion commented.

It seemed a long while before Marguerite spoke, her voice softer than Marion had expected. "My brothers," Marguerite said. "They were forever playing war. I played double duty as the princess and doctor," Marguerite steadied the tremble in her voice.

"Brothers?" Marion asked surprised. "I always wondered what it would be like, having a large family. I loved my father, I know he loved me. He doted on me. But sometimes, being the only child, was lonesome. Especially after Robin had left," Marion admitted.

Marguerite nodded, lost in her own world. Lonesome? Marion didn't even know what lonesome, being truly alone, felt like. "I think you had a wonderful childhood and shouldn't wish it away, certainly not while complaining about something you don't understand," Marguerite chided and moved on to look after Djaq. Marion simply ogled her as she stormed off, wondering what she could have said to upset her. It seemed every time they made progress to becoming friends, something happened.

Marguerite rebandaged Djaq's wrist and then stole a moment to herself outside. She couldn't stop herself; she just ran far enough that no one would stumble across her on accident. When she was sure she was alone, she dropped to her knees and threw up her lunch.

It hadn't been the warm, wounded stomach of Robin she had felt underneath her as she wrapped bandages.

It had been the cold, dead body of Michel.

_

* * *

_

Huge thanks to my readers and reviewers! **Fireheart **(I hope it is a good suspense, waiting to see what happens next!) **I Can Spell COnfusion with a K **(Thank you! My writing is constantly improving (i hope) but it is good to hear that others think it is a good balance of action, adventure, and romance. Thanks!) **Wasting your Gum **(Thank you. This is my only story without a beta, I try to catch everything, but after rereading it so many times, some still get past me. I didn't write out the large numbers in this chapter, but one through ten are written out. I love Gretchen when she is with guards, too :) Thanks!)


	54. A Long Wait

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, BBC, or profit from this writing. OCs and plot post series 2 belong to me.

_Again, I am not a medicine doctor, everything in this chapter is made up. It is the 1190s, so their medicinal knowledge is vastly different than ours. Don't try this at home!_

* * *

**Chapter 54: A long wait**

It hadn't been the warm, wounded stomach of Robin she had felt underneath her as Marguerite wrapped bandages.

It had been the cold, dead body of Michel.

_Stitching the wound close… so cold, so disgusting. She had stitched a wound in his shoulder once when they were sparring and she lunged and caught him by surprised. They had laughed, happy that she was so competent. Few were able to land a scratch, let alone a puncture, on any of her brothers. Michel was always the toughest of her opponents since he could anticipate her moves._

_But this wound… with his guts spilling out on her, was cold, so cold. _

_Lonesome_ Marion had said. Marguerite would never wish away her childhood with her siblings, but if she had never had them in the first place, she wouldn't be dead inside now.

_No, then you would never have had Michel,_ Marguerite decided. She didn't know if this pain, of knowing she had the rest of her life without him, was something she could handle, though. For a few weeks, months, she had convinced herself that she had Guy, and while she wasn't completely healed, she could at least live again. Now she didn't even have Guy.

And she had been too stupid, too blind, to see it.

_Your own damn fault_, Marguerite chided herself. She had wanted it so badly, to have someone in her life again. She had convinced herself of something she never had.

"_So start over, start a new family, away from here," Eleanor told her niece as the men made their way up the hill towards them. _

Her aunt's advice from their meeting at Bluewater Bend seeped into her brain, refusing to leave. She obviously couldn't move on here, in England or France. If she went far enough away, and had absolutely no expectations of Otto or married life, she could be surprised.

It had to be better than purging your guts up, crying alone, in the middle of the forest.

Alone, always alone.

xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Marguerite arrived back and went back to helping, not offering any explanations. Eleanor stooped and was happy that Much's fever seemed to have gone down a little. Much cringed as Eleanor moved to work on the branding wound. She went to apply the paste when she noticed that the skin was starting to puss.

Eleanor set the bowl aside immediately. It wouldn't do any good on that until the puss was dealt with. Eleanor got up and went to rummage through the things Marguerite brought. All they seemed to have were swords. She needed something a bit more delicate than that. "What's wrong with Much?" Robin called out, worried.

"We need Tuck," Marguerite said coming up behind Eleanor as Eleanor found the dagger. She had seen the wound and knew what Eleanor had decided. "I don't know if we will be enough."

"We can't wait," Eleanor said, weighing the dagger.

"I know, but we need to hold him down. We have Willa, you, Gretchen, Marion, and me," Marguerite listed. "That's assuming anyone besides you and I can stomach it." Marguerite wasn't sure if she could rely on any of the others except Eleanor.

"We will have to make do with what we have. Guy won't be back till evening. Tuck is out scouting," Eleanor said. "Much can't wait," she decided.

Marguerite nodded. She went and brought more water and set it to boil. "What's wrong with Much?" Robin demanded again.

"The brand became infected," Eleanor said. "I was hoping if we got the temperature down it would help but now its pussing."

"Now you are going to clean out the puss," Djaq said. "Do you need help?"

"Yes, but you can't help," Eleanor pointed out. "Marion, Marguerite, Gretchen, and Willa, if they are willing," Eleanor asked. They nodded and moved to see what she needed. She placed Gretchen at Much's head and placed a piece of leather in his mouth to keep his tongue down. Gretchen nodded as they rolled Much onto his side so Elle could see the wound better. Willa was holding Much's hips, sitting on his legs, and Marion and Marguerite were on opposite sides of Much at the shoulders.

Eleanor gathered everything she would need. Once she started she would have to work quickly. She moved the pot of boiling water closer and hoped Much didn't get loose and knock it all over her. She grabbed the handle of the blue-hot dagger. "Ready?" Eleanor asked and the others gripped tightly, nodding.

As soon as the dagger touched Much, he let out an agonizing cry and jolted, trying to get away from the heat and the hands holding him still so the heat could continue to torture him. His cries pierced through the cave as Eleanor worked on the infected wound, first piercing and draining the puss and then cleaning it. He tried to fight them off until he finally passed out from the onslaught of pain. Marion and Gretchen had tears silently streaming down their face. Willa looked like she wanted to purge. Marguerite was the only one who was as impassive and clinical about the situation as Eleanor.

It was easier to work once Much was passed out and no longer struggling. Eleanor cleaned the wound deeply before re-bandaging it and they rolled Much to his back. "Will he be fine now?" Robin asked. It had unnerved all of them, hearing Much's agonized cries.

"We won't know for a little while," Eleanor confessed sadly.

Marguerite and Eleanor dished up more of the soup for the outlaws, handing the food to Gretchen, Willa, and Marion. Gretchen brushed back Much's sweaty lock of hair gently before moving to help feed Djaq.

"You need to rest, Nora," Allan told her.

"When you can say that without your eyes drooping," Eleanor told him as she helped him to lay back down after eating.

"I mean it, Nora."

"I'll rest when you can make me," she told him as she moved to join Marguerite and the other women who were sitting to eat themselves.

"John's appetite is coming back full force," Willa grinned.

"How was Tom? And Ygrainne?" Eleanor asked Marguerite.

"Ygrainne wants to know where you all are," Marguerite admitted and saw Gretchen's concern. "They are both fine, though. I bribed her that I would take her riding this evening. Let me stay, at least long enough to allow the two of you to get some rest," Marguerite insisted.

"We'll rest," Gretchen promised.

Marguerite sighed. "Tom and Ygrainne are perfectly fine, and I vow I'll protect them. One less thing for you to worry about. I'll keep you posted. Luke, when he returns, and Tuck can go between us to keep us all informed. Elle," Marguerite said, turning to the woman. "Things are set in motion. We can't stop them. If they can't get involved, we will make other plans."

Marion wondered, for the briefest moment, if Marguerite meant she wouldn't stop the plan even if she could. She kept her mouth shut remembering how carefully Marguerite had taken care of Robin.

Eleanor looked to the sleeping Much. "I don't know about all of them. But you will have at least a few of the gang," Eleanor vowed.

Marguerite left for Locksley manor and Gretchen took her vigil by Much's side. The sun was already beginning to set when Marguerite left earlier and it was now dark outside. Eleanor made another check with everyone before they fell asleep. She was severely thankful that none of them were showing signs of internal problems.

Marion laid next to Robin, they were talking softly until Robin drifted off into a deep sleep. Marion watched him sleep for awhile until she herself fell asleep. Eleanor went around and tucked everyone into their makeshift beds.

"Stay," Allan asked, his hand grasping hers.

"I'm right here," Eleanor said.

"I meant you need to get some sleep, Nora. You have been on your feet for who knows how long," Allan said. "Stay here and get some sleep."

"I will rest when I can," Eleanor said.

"Nora, you can't care for us if you don't care for yourself. You're exhausted."

"I'm suppose to fret over you, not the other way around," Eleanor smiled.

Allan grinned, tugging on her skirts but he was still too weak to actually make her topple onto her butt. "Stay, Nora," Allan implored. "I have things to tell you."

"I'll wait here," Eleanor promised as she sat beside his bed. Allan looked as if he wanted to tell her something but dozed off. She moved to check on Much. His fever was down which more than anything helped to calm her nerves.

Holding her breath she peeled back the bandages. The wound was still terribly red and raw but the infection was disappearing. "Well?" Gretchen asked, worriedly.

"I think he is on the mend," Eleanor said, relief evident in her tone.

Gretchen laid her head in her hands, tears streaming down her face. Eleanor moved to sit behind her and wrapped her arms around Gretchen, her chin resting on Gretchen's shoulder. "Waiting, not knowing, is the hardest part," Eleanor said softly.

"I was so frightened I would lose him before I ever even had him," Gretchen confessed softly.

"When the sisters took me in, I was so frightened that the stoning would harm my baby. Those months were so hard…" Eleanor trailed off. "I was so worried, anxious, angry." There was silence for a moment before Eleanor spoke again. "When Tom was three months old he caught a cold. I was terrified. I stayed up with him for 2 whole days, terrified I was going to lose him, too."

"It is never easy," Gretchen sighed, her head resting against Eleanor's, side by side. "I hated that I abandoned you."

"You didn't!" Eleanor said in shock. "Greta, you were the only person I felt I could rely on. You begged me to go with you, you even came to Nottingham and threatened to drag me to Locksley," Eleanor grinned. "I was the one who chose to stay behind, then to leave."

"You should have come to me," Greta said.

"Get some sleep," Eleanor decided. "Take a few hours to sleep. We'll rotate. I'll wake you in a few hours, or the moment something happens with Much," she promised.

"I can watch…" Gretchen began but Eleanor cut her off.

"I know you can. But you need some sleep. Then I'll get a few hours," Eleanor said. "Sleep."

Gretchen nodded. She knew it made sense, but she was so worried about Much still. She laid some of the blankets and made a pallet next to Much's bed. Eleanor sat between Much and Allan so she could be close to both, keep an eye on both.

A few hours later Eleanor woke Gretchen who jerked awake. Gretchen sat up and resumed her vigil over Much as Eleanor made a pallet next to Allan's bedside. She ran her fingers threw his hair again, and curled up beside him.

Gretchen watched Much's face in the flickering firelight. Eleanor had placed another log on the fire before going to bed so it would last a bit longer. She rested her head in her hand. She had nightmares that Much died. It had been the fire in her cottage months ago but instead of her being trapped inside, it had been Much. And he didn't make it out.

The thought of him dying brought tears to her eyes. Much, who always managed to find something to be cheerful about, who was loyal to Robin as she was to Eleanor. Much, who had stolen a piece of her heart the first time they met with his grin and that ridiculous minstrel hat. And who, even as she fought against her attraction and tried to chase after John, was still there. She had cried so much the last two days, stolen tears when she had a moment to herself.

Much struggled to open his eyes. His side was on fire, he felt as if he had been filleted. But he had to open his eyes. He couldn't understand the urgency but he wanted to know what was happening. He only had vague recollections dancing through his cloudy mind. Of the pain, of Vaysey verbally debasing him, of Robin's cries of pain. He thought he saw a guard fondle Gretchen, but how could he have seen anything like that? Maybe he had witnessed it when she worked in the castle. He wanted to go and cut off the hands of all the men in Nottingham for daring to touch and proposition Gretchen. He heard someone talking about Ygrainne. Was she okay? Was she lost again? He opened his eyes to find Gretchen sitting beside him, her eyes closed as she silently cried.

She couldn't be sad. It hurt his heart seeing her hurt or sad. He tried lifting his hand but it was extremely painful. He tried not to focus on the pain but on his goal as he lifted his hand up to wipe away the tears running down her cheek.

Gretchen's eyes flew open in shock. This had to be a joke. Eleanor must have woken up and was taking pity on her. But no, she saw Much was awake.

Much was awake!

She caught his hand in hers, holding it where it was against her cheek. "Don't be sad," Much's voice said softly. If she hadn't have seen his lips move she would have thought she was delirious.

"You're awake," Gretchen said, kissing the palm of his hand. She brushed back a lock of his hair. "You've been asleep for so long. Do you want some water?" she asked and Much nodded. Gretchen fetched the dipper and eased it to his parched lips. She put it back and went to wake up Eleanor.

Eleanor felt as if she had just shut her eyes when she was being shaken awake. Eleanor jumped up, just knowing something was wrong with Allan or Tom. "Much is awake!" Gretchen whispered excitedly.

Eleanor shot a quick look to Much, sure her friend was delirious. But Much was actually awake. Eleanor moved over quickly. "How do you feel?"

"Do you have to ask?" Much asked. "Awful."

Eleanor smiled. "Besides your side, what else is painful?" Eleanor asked, checking him. She felt his forehead and was happy his fever was gone completely. She checked over his other wounds and finally checked on his branding. "It looks much better than it did," Eleanor told the couple. "This should help ease the pain," Eleanor said, handing the cup to Gretchen who helped Much to drink. "A full cup every hour until the pain is more manageable."

"How is everyone else?" Much whispered.

"They are mending," Eleanor assured him. "Just take it easy. And I mean that—every hour until the pain begins to dull." She turned to Gretchen. "Wake me and I'll take over," she reminded her as she curled up again beside Allan's bed.

"You don't have to stay awake," Much insisted.

"I don't mind," Gretchen said. "I want to."

"How's Ygrainne? Where is she?"

Gretchen was surprised he asked. "She is with Marguerite and Guy in Locksley."

"Good," Much sighed knowing the wee girl would be scared to see them all like this. Gretchen simply ogled him. "Rest, Gretchen," Much insisted. "How can I recover when I am worried you are going to fall over any moment?"

"Let me worry. You just rest," Gretchen insisted.

Eleanor awoke at dawn after only sleeping for about 2 more hours. She woke at some point thinking someone was trying to wake her but since she didn't hear her name she doze back off. She needed more sleep, she never slept as much as a normal person but 4 hours in 2 days was not enough, but there was nothing she could do about it now. She sat up and realized that somehow, she had moved closer to Allan. As in, she was on his makeshift bed. If she didn't know better, she would have guessed he had moved her.

Fool, she chided. Risking his injuries for something as miniscule as a bed.

Eleanor carried in more firewood, stirring the embers as she put on another pot for tea. Marguerite had brought enough glasses for everyone so she made individual medicinal recipes for each person, and poured a really strong cup of tea for herself, Willa, and Gretchen who dragged themselves to the fire. She had heard John wake up a few times in the middle of the night from the ache in his shoulder from where it had been dislocated, and Willa keeping him company.

Eleanor gulped her tea down and poured herself another cup that she took with her as she went through the sack of food provisions Marguerite had brought. "Much won't be up for solid food today," Eleanor said, mostly to herself but loud enough Gretchen could hear her. "She left us some game, though, which will make an excellent stew for us and rich broth for the others," Eleanor decided.

"I make a very good rabbit stew," Willa spoke up, feeling confident she could contribute something. Willa began to prepare the game as Gretchen started on making breakfast. Marion stirred and gratefully accepted the cup of tea. "Much woke up?" she asked excitedly. "Do you think they will be able to fight in time? Be honest, Eleanor," Marion asked. "I don't want to risk Robin, but I know I can't hold him back. If you think he is going to be able to fight…"

"It is too soon to say for sure how well they will be then," Eleanor said, pouring the boiling water into the individual cups as some people started to stir awake. "We'll know more in a few days. If I had to guess… John and Will are making exceptional recovery. Djaq's wrist should be better, and Allan…" Eleanor trailed off. She hated the thought of him getting better just to go off and fight again. "Allan I think will be fine, as well. I want to see how Robin's wounds are before we give him a bow and arrow—he could reopen them if not careful. Much got over the toughest part, but with him I don't even want to guess yet."

"Whatever you say. If we have to tie Robin up to keep him— any of them— from going, we will," Marion told Eleanor, trying to convey the faith she had in the woman's healing and judgment.

"This one is for Robin," Eleanor said, handing the cup to Marion. She took one cup to Allan as Willa took a cup to John and Gretchen took Will's and Djaq's. She settled by Allan. "Don't tell me you made yourself worse by moving me in the middle of the night," Eleanor chided.

"I'm not being funny, but maybe you wanted to be closer," Allan teased.

"Allan a Dale, if you make yourself worse, than you can take care of yourself," Eleanor threatened. It was an empty threat, but she wanted to show her disapproval.

"You're light as a feather, Nora. And 'sides, you needed sleep just as badly as I. I…" he trailed off, suddenly not sure what to say.

"Allan a Dale, lost for words?" Eleanor teased him.

"Only around you," Allan grinned as Eleanor blushed ever so slightly. He wanted to be 60 and still make her blush.

"Seriously, Allan. You have to get better, not worse," Eleanor said. Allan patted the bed beside him. "I can't give you all my time, Allan. Even though I want to," she confessed.

"I won't be selfish and keep you from the others. Not yet," he grinned saucily. "Just for a moment, while the others are still too drowsy to need you."

Eleanor sat the cup down and stretched out on the bed, keeping a good foot of space between them. "I'm not going to keel over if you touch me, Nora."

"I know only too well how bad those wounds hurt, Allan," Eleanor said sadly.

Allan stretched out one arm so it lay under her head, the other he reached across his body to try to pull her closer, rolling on his side with a wince. "Stay," Eleanor said, scooting closer.

Allan ran his hand through her honey colored hair. "Not now, but … sometime I want to tell you something that happened down there," Allan said. "I had a lot of time to think, Nora. Half the time it might have been delirious delusions," he admitted. "But whether I was conscious or not, I was always thinking of you. Of Tom," he confessed. He saw her eyes widen in shock. "How on earth did you ever give me another chance?"

"What?" Eleanor asked confused.

"Why did you give me another chance? Us another chance?"

"I wasn't going to," Eleanor admitted. "I was leaving, remember? I couldn't bear it if you turned me away. You just have a certain charm about you, though, Allan," she teased. "I honestly don't know why. I was so set on leaving all of you behind, then Vaysey took me… I thought I was staying for Gretchen, but I know I was really staying because at least if I couldn't have you, I could still see you. See you back with Robin. It was torture," she confessed.

"I didn't want to leave you the first time, Nora. The more I learned about what happened in that year I was in the Holy Lands, the more I know you went through, I'm amazed you ever forgave me because I don't think I have forgiven myself."

"I was more mad at myself than you," Eleanor told him.

Allan leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead. "I fully intend on spending the rest of my life making it up to you."

xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Marion frowned at Eleanor. "I mean it. I can pull my weight here. You've indulged me long enough, letting me just stay with Robin. Let me help you now," Marion insisted.

"Fine, I'm going to take a quick walk, stretch my legs," Eleanor said grabbing a bucket for water. She took her time on the walk to the river, her muscles enjoying the lazy stretch. Eleanor walked a little further upstream and found the plants she was looking for.

She was walking into camp when Marguerite took the pail from her. "Oh, I'll add these to the stew Willa started."

"When did you arrive?" Eleanor asked confused.

"Just a moment ago. And Marion and I are in agreement," Marguerite said making Eleanor wary. She didn't think she would ever hear Marguerite and Marion agreeing on anything. "We are both going to help and run things today. So you just rest."

"If you want to help get Gretchen to sleep a little," Eleanor said.

"I'm going to let you both have some much needed rest," Marguerite insisted. "I know what each person is taking and how often. I know the signs of infection," she insisted.

"If you think you can watch over them, I think I'll take a minute for myself," Eleanor agreed. She knew she wouldn't win an argument against Marguerite.

"_Bon_," Marguerite smiled. She gave Eleanor a knowing look. "Go, do what you need to do, _ma bichette" _(a/n: My little dear)

Eleanor nodded, slipped outside the caves again. She walked just to walk, get away as if she got far enough away she wouldn't worry, it wouldn't be real.

She found a large tree and decided to take a seat and lean against it. Marion had expressed her moments of sorrow while Robin was unconscious, Gretchen had cried unnumbered tears over Much, even Willa fretted around the sleeping form of Little John. Now it was her turn.

She drew her knees up to her chest, resting her forehead against them as she thought back over the last 3 days, ever since the gang left on this ridiculous mission. The fear of hearing they were caught; the pain of seeing Allan's beaten and broken body; the fear and worry over each and every one of them; the fear she wasn't capable enough.

The fear that threatened to consume her—that she would lose Allan and be alone.

She wiped away the tears and blew her nose. They were all on the road to recovery, even Much. They were only days away from dispossessing the sheriff.

What the hell were they going to do after that?

She had tried not to think about it but it couldn't be ignored forever. Robin and Marion would be reinstated as the Lord and Lady of Locksley. That was a given. Even Guy seemed to accept it. Well, why not? They had 5 estates to pick from from Marguerite's holdings when deciding on where to live.

But what about the rest of them? John would probably stay somewhere in the shire. She and Gretchen both assumed Much would remain close to Robin but now… Eleanor decided to accept the fact that it was a real possibility that Gretchen and Much would both stay close to Robin and she could possibly loose her best friend. Will and Djaq were planning on returning to Djaq's hometown.

What the hell was she going to do? She had Tom to worry about, and she didn't know what to expect with Allan. She didn't know what he wanted; she didn't even know what she wanted.

_So what do you want Eleanor?_ She asked herself.

She just wanted to keep that sense of family she had acquired since joining the outlaws. She wanted Tom to grow up healthy and happy, never know the same pain and fear and self-loathing Eleanor was raised with. She wanted Allan. That had never changed.

She decided not to dwell on it. She would make plans for whatever scenario played out.

Eleanor made her way back to the caves, afraid to spend too much time away from them. She walked in and splashed cold water on her face. She looked over and saw Gretchen had fallen asleep on her pallet.

"You should sleep, too," Marguerite insisted. "Especially if you are going to be up again tonight. I'm staying here for a little bit longer. Between Marion, Willa, and I, we will be able to handle anything."

"If you're sure," Eleanor said, too tired to argue. As soon as she lay down she fell into a deep sleep, the murmurs of the others in the cave not bothering her.

Allan studied her as she slept. She had been working too hard, he knew she had to but he hated seeing her so wary. He was so proud of her.

He thought back over their capture. The things he would never tell her, the things he had to tell her. He looked over to Much, the closest to him even with Eleanor and Gretchen sleeping between them. They were all going to make it thanks to his Nora.

_

* * *

_

Huge thanks, as always, for my wonderful readers! Next chapter will go up soon!


	55. Falling into Place

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood or BBC, this is just for fun not profit.

* * *

**Chapter 55: Falling into Place**

Marguerite pulled Ygrainne unto her lap. "Mama is alright?" she asked the moment she saw Marguerite arrive.

"Your momma is perfectly fine," Marguerite assured her, just as she had the evening before. "And I have a surprise, I think you'll like it. How about we surprise your momma tomorrow? She misses you an awful lot."

Ygrainne perked up. "Tom too! We can go and help!"

Marguerite grinned. "I don't think there is a lot for little girls, but just giving your momma a hug will help ever so much."

"I want to see momma now!" Ygrainne demanded.

Marguerite could see a temper tantrum coming on. "First, we have to make something pretty for the outlaws. When you are hurt, what makes you feel better?" that occupied the girl for the rest of the evening. They gave Tom a bath together so he would, as Ygrainne continually insisted, 'smell nice for his momma and daddy.'

Marguerite had just tucked her into bed and hummed a little song when she scooped Tom up. He had been just as fussy as Ygrainne without his mum. Guy arrived to find her rocking the boy in her arms, and he took a moment to study her. She had been distant lately; he wanted to believe it was because of the events of the last few days and the pressure of the upcoming attack. It would make a person of weaker character collapse, he was sure. His Marguerite, though, charged through anything life threw at her.

She had come out of so much tragedy and here she was, cuddling the toddler. For the briefest of moments, Guy indulged himself to imagine that it was their son she was cuddling. That it was a son with his dark hair and her ice blue eyes.

Or a daughter that looked just like her mother. He would have to fight suitors off left and right if their daughter was half as beautiful as Marguerite.

She caught him staring. "He's almost asleep."

xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx

The gang heard horses approaching the cave a moment before Marguerite, Anne, and Luke walked in. "We thought we would bring a surprise," Marguerite grinned, stepping aside.

Ygrainne was holding Tom's hand, who was taking choppy steps but walking on his own. Eleanor jumped up in shock. Tom started to stumble but at seeing his mother his face broke into a wide, chubby grin and he broke into double time trying to get to her.

He made a few more steps before falling on his bottom. Eleanor laughed as Tom cooed and reached up with his arms, a sign they all knew meant 'pick me up.' "Look at my big boy!" Eleanor gushed as she scooped him up. She rapidly placed kisses around his face making Tom burst into giggles.

Ygrainne ran right to Gretchen. "Aunt Marguerite helped me with a surprise," she said proudly as Luke carried in the baskets of flowers.

Ygrainne whispered seeing Much was napping, her bottom lip trembling seeing how hurt he was. "He's going to be okay," Gretchen promised. "Aunt Elle made him better."

"It was the bad men, like who hurt my daddy?" Ygrainne knew. "Much can't leave!" Gretchen carried the terrified girl out to assure her where her cries wouldn't wake Much up.

Willa watched it all quietly. Everyone was well on the mend, even Much seemed to be doing better. Gretchen and Eleanor looked worse than some of the outlaws now. "How is your shoulder?" Willa asked John as she untied the sling from behind his shoulder.

"Good."

Simple words. Always simple words. Sometimes it was like pulling teeth to have a conversation with John, she wondered why she bothered.

Then they actually talked, and she remembered why. Despite his size, he was the kindest person she had ever met. She heard him talk about his wife, Alice, once and she knew without a doubt that John would hurt himself before he hurt a woman. She had never met a man like that, with such a depth of feeling and kindness.

John wondered what that look on her face meant as she watched Eleanor with Tom. For a brief moment, something flashed in her eyes. He found himself studying her eyes more than anything else; she was quiet as a church mouse but her eyes expressed so much. "I finished that carving," John spoke up.

"Finally?" Willa chuckled. "You never told me what you decided to make."

"It took time to form," John said simply.

"Stubborn was it?" Willa wanted to keep the conversation going.

"No."

"No," Willa repeated, pouring him tea. "Alright, well, will you be mad if I admit to being curious?"

"No." Mad? Certainly not. He was only mad that she was even afraid of angering him. Mad at those who had hurt her.

"Fine, I'll confess that I am very curious what has occupied you so long."

"I'll show you when we get back to camp," John promised.

Willa laughed, a soft sound that tickled John. It was so rare to get real laughter out of her, like she didn't even know how to laugh. He applauded himself every time he drew a smile or laughter from her. "You made it sound like you had it with you this whole time."

"I didn't exactly take it with me into Nottingham," John pointed out.

"Silly me," Willa frowned. "Of course not."

Great, now he had her berating himself. "I finished it right before we left, and wanted it to stay safe. It is a beautiful piece now that it is done."

"I've seen what you made for Ygrainne, the dolls and that toy. They are beautiful," Willa praised. Here he was trying to praise her and she ended up complimenting him. He was itching to get back to camp and show her.

Marguerite and Marion dished up the stew Willa had made as Eleanor played with Tom, sitting beside Allan. "Let me see him," Allan said reaching out. Eleanor was slightly surprised, she always seemed to be surprised when Allan was bonding with Tom. "Come to your da, Tom."

Tom reached out happily as Allan carefully took him, careful not to jostle any of his injuries. He winced when Tom excitedly hit him on one of his deeper cuts but didn't hand him back to Eleanor.

Gretchen and Ygrainne returned. Ygrainne scarfed down her food and took a vigil over Much, much like Gretchen had. "I told her she could help me keep an eye on Much, telling me when he wakes up," Gretchen explained. Ygrainne was taking to her job so seriously that if it wasn't such a serious situation it would have made them laugh.

Much woke and as things came into focus he saw Ygrainne peering down at him, her face directly above his with her reddish blonde hair cascading around her face. She broke into a wide grin seeing him wake up. "Mum!" Ygrainne called out. "Much is awake!"

"You were so still, Much. You have to get better," her bottom lip trembled.

"Don't be scared," Much told the little girl. "We are all getting better."

"Promise?" Ygrainne whispered, hugging her knees since she was told not to touch Much. She didn't know why hugging him would hurt him. She wanted to hug him and make him all better.

Much reached out to squeeze Ygrainne's hand, determined to get better faster so he could reassure her properly that he was alright. "Tell me what you have been doing with Lady Marguerite."

Ygrainne nodded and chatted on about her days and nights in Locksley, helping to take care of Tom and keeping Anne company. To everyone's surprise, Anne discovered she and Luke were going to have their own baby. "Anne is going to be a good mum, like mine," Ygrainne declared.

"It will be nice to have something so nice after so much war and strife," Gretchen congratulated Anne who glowed with all the attention.

"My baby brother is going to be a dad before me," Will hugged Luke. "Scared?"

"To death," Luke admitted with a grin.

The talk of babies kept the conversation light; Gretchen caught Eleanor's eye and they took a moment to themselves and took Willa with them as they stretched their legs.

"Allan was so adorable with Tom," Willa smiled.

"I could get use to it," Eleanor returned her smile. "But what has you so out of sorts? Was seeing so much… was it too much for you? You don't have to stay, you can return to Locksley with Marguerite if that is easier for you," Eleanor assured her. "We've been rotten for not asking you if you were alright after all this."

"No, that isn't it… the whole situation has me sad and worried, but I can handle that," Willa assured them, surprised. "I seem to surprise myself every day with what I find myself capable of doing," she admitted.

Gretchen grinned, placing her arm around Willa's shoulders. "Not me."

"So what has you upset?" Eleanor wondered. "John is fine."

Willa blushed; was it so bad she seemed to favor one outlaw over the others? John had taken the time to ensure she felt safe and comfortable. He wasn't talkative, but he did talk with her.

"Don't mind Elle, she is just happy to tease someone else after all the teasing she's gotten over Allan," Gretchen snorted.

"Yes, I am! I think it only fair I get to tease you all mercilessly now," Eleanor nodded in agreement making everyone giggle.

"But seriously, Willa, what has you worried?"

"It's just, with all this talk about the future, about defeating the sheriff… no one has talked about what happens _after_. What is going to happen after the sheriff is defeated?" Willa wondered. "I have nowhere to go. Half the time I'm marveled that I am here with all of you, then I wonder what happens when it's gone."

"I think no one talks about it because no one knows," Eleanor said thoughtfully.

"Robin and Marion will take Locksley, I can't see them not taking it back," Gretchen pondered. "Guy and Marguerite will move on to her estates. I always assumed Much would get Bonchurch or stay in Locksley close to Robin," Gretchen admitted. "Will and Djaq are going to the Holy Lands with Anne and Luke. I have no clue about John or Allan."

"Funny, that is exactly what I was thinking," Eleanor admitted.

"But what about us?" Willa asked. "I refuse to go back to my brother. That would be certain death. And after helping and watching all of you, especially you with Allan and Tom, I want that for myself."

"A complicated mess?" Eleanor teased.

Willa laughed. "If it came with a man that adored me like Allan looks at you, I'd take the complications too."

"Amen to that!" Gretchen laughed.

Eleanor snorted. "Sometimes I wonder… the one thing I do know is that the future is frightening all of us right about now," she admitted. "I say, worst case scenario, we just go back to some village, claim a cottage, and grow old as spinsters together," she threatened. "You would have to adopt a child to fit in with us, Willa: Three spinsters with three babes. So unless that sounds appealing, we all start working on alternate plans." The thought of it made them all laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the end of the week, everyone was showing excellent signs of mending. John was back to his physical prime, Will and Djaq quickly following. Robin was able to move around but was under strict orders to keep it easy until they knew he wouldn't reopen his wounds. If he wanted in on the fight, he couldn't use his bow until the actual fight, not a moment earlier. Marion even threatened to burn the bow just to keep it from him.

Allan and Much were slower to heal. Allan had to move slowly since he had been cut up a lot more than anyone else. Much was finally able to lift himself to a sitting position on his own and was showing signs of being able to walk on his own soon.

"Well, lads and ladies, everything is all moving perfectly into place," Marguerite grinned as she rode into the makeshift camp. "My men are in position, I have no fear everyone else's are, too. Vaysey's men are to strike tomorrow evening. The letters will arrive for Vaysey in 3 days. Who feels like defeating the sheriff?" she grinned.

"I can't believe it is all finally going to end in 3 days," Marion grinned. "I have been waiting on this day for years."

"What has Guy learned?"

"Vaysey is eagerly waiting for those letters. He isn't pacified with the dog tags Guy 'found' while looking for your bodies, but he doesn't think you are in any shape to actually attack him," Marguerite informed him. "He knew in what kind of shape you were. Guy is convincing him someone just wanted to steal your bodies."

Robin snorted. "He would rather use my corpse to send a message, and is upset someone gave me a proper funeral. We'll be ready in 3 days," Robin grinned. He would have come back from the beyond to finish this fight.

"Well, when this is all over, I trust Locksley will be in good hands," Marguerite grinned. "I have whipped it back into shape for you. Your first harvest as Lord and Lady of Locksley promises to be a good one."

She left Robin and Marion to think about that. In just a week they would be back to being the lords of Locksley. Guy would have his Gisborne estate and whatever else John had given him.

And Marguerite would be on her way to her coronation as Empress of the Holy Roman Empire. Well, Princess of the German state of Prussia and wife to the heir apparent of the Emperorship, but it would only be a matter of a few short years before she became Empress.

Marguerite motioned for Willa and they exited to Marguerite's horse. "I don't know what everyone has planned, I believe Anne and Luke are going to return to Acre with Djaq and Will. I will find myself in need a new companion. I don't know what you want, Willa, but if you are looking for a place, remember that you always have one with me."

"That is extremely kind…and I may take you up on your offer, my lady."

"Marguerite," Marguerite insisted. "Think on it. You would be leaving England, I hope you have a desire to see the world."

"Your French estates?" Willa asked, surprised.

"And beyond. Actually, much further," Marguerite hinted. "Don't tell anyone I said that, though." She tipped Willa's chin up, catching her surprised look. "You are under my protection, Willa. Unless you have other plans, plan on accompanying me when I leave. Just do not tell anyone of my plans," she ordered. Willa nodded, overwhelmed. She had never had anyone look out for her welfare before.

Marguerite went for a long ride before returning so she could clear her head. Three days and they would attack Nottingham itself. They would defeat the sheriff, she would personally kill Granger, and then Robin would get the money. They would send the money on to John, but Marguerite would travel ahead and meet Otto in Paris.

She pulled out the second letter she had received from him. Maybe she was reading too much into it, an honesty that wasn't there. The fact he didn't hide the fact he distrusted and loathed Eleanor made her smile. She couldn't think of more than 4 people who got along with the Queen Mother.

Otto's letters made him come across as a gentle man, honest and patient. She wanted honesty after finding Guy's letter. She had kept the letter from John giving him the land. Something made her tuck it into the pocket of her dress and she kept it with her still. A reminder that she was nothing more than access to titles and land. Guy befriended her to get lands so he wouldn't be a landless title anymore. He was losing Locksley and wanted something to replace it with.

Fine, he got it. He deserved it. He was helping, and Marguerite had come to love him, she couldn't take it away from him. If she loved him less she would have gone on a rampage and taken every inch of land John had given him.

But she wanted him to be happy and if owning land would make him happy then so be it.

So she sent a prayer upwards that Otto was honest. She could handle bald, ugly, and twice her age. She just wanted an ounce of honesty after an entire life of intrigue, court politics, and coups.

"If you are listening, Henri, forgive me for this. Prussia was not directly involved in your death, but does it really matter to you?" Marguerite talked to the wind. "I'll name my first son after you," she promised. "And use Prussia's army to take over the Austrian kingdom," she promised. She would raise it to the ground and impose herself as queen over it.

But first things first: murder Granger and get out of the country before her father caught wind of her plan. He was the only person left, it seemed, that mattered in the world.

_

* * *

_

Huge thanks to **Fireheart **and **I Can Spell Confusion with a K** for the wonderful reviews!


	56. Executed PlansTuck's history

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood or BBC. This writing is just for fun, no profit is being made.

_There is one moment in here that may be RATED M due to violence/gore. _

* * *

**Chapter 56: Executed Plans/Tuck's history**

The day had finally arrived. A letter from John and William arrived for Marguerite telling them of their success. All the Black Knights had been captured and disposed of with minimal losses on their side. In fact, a grand total of only four of their men had been wounded and no one was killed. Marguerite applauded herself mentally for her well planned attack. If she was lucky she would successfully dispose of Granger by the end of the day and have Michel avenged.

And the answers to questions that had been plaguing her for years.

"Guy is keeping him busy, we'll sneak in here," Marguerite nodded to the entrance on the north of the castle as the outlaws waited for the signal from Guy to enter.

"I still don't like this part of the plan," Robin sighed. "Marguerite will stay with Marion and I until we are in place, then Marion and I will take our cover. Once we move, you are to fall back, Marguerite. Understand? I don't want to explain to your father, John, and Richard how you were hurt," Robin demanded.

"Ah, _mon archer_, you are adorable when you are ordering me around."

"Even Queen Eleanor listened to me better than you do," Robin sighed.

"I'll fall back and leave the sheriff for you, happy? I will not try to dispose of the sheriff on my own. You have my word on that, Robin," Marguerite said solemnly.

Robin nodded. "Gretchen and Eleanor will slip through the back chambers letting Allan, Luke, and Much in. Djaq, Will, and John will move in from the side barracks. The guards from the dungeons will respond first." Guy had managed to arrange it so that the captains in the guard were in the city. There weren't so many guards to be overwhelming but enough of the leadership that they could easily displace the elite in Nottingham's guard.

"Yes, we all know the plan. After the seventh review," Marion sighed. "Except one part: where is Marguerite changing?"

Robin and the other men ogled Marion making the women sigh. "It is all about presentation, _mon archer_," Marguerite purred, grinning mischievously.

And Marguerite planned to put on one hell of a show.

__

Guy saw Robin blending into the crowd and gave a discreet nod. He led the way in for one of Prince William's (Marguerite's father) messenger disguised as a Black Knight. He was the fourth today to bring one of the letters to Vaysey. "This is it, Gisborne," Vaysey clucked, feeding his hawk. "We are just one short of finding out if we have done this. John has to be gone," Vaysey sighed.

"You have no problem disposing of John?" Guy wondered. "You always brag of being friends." He couldn't reconcile it.

"He got me this far, I did have difficulty in signing that order, but he would hold us back, Gizzy," Vaysey clucked. Vaysey had paused for one whole second before signing the order, giving directions to his London Black Knights to execute the Prince Regent. "The problem with John is while he may not care one wit for his brother, he does care for his own protection. If he thought I would move on him, not happy with using him as a puppet for my power, he would move against me without batting an eyelash."

"So betray him before he betrayed you," Guy drawled. With that logic it was a good thing Guy betrayed Vaysey before Vaysey lost or betrayed Guy.

"You make that sound like a bad thing, Gizzy. Think of it as self-preservation. After all, I would have had no problem gutting you back in Acre if you were going to act on Marion's plea of killing me. But look at us, Gisborne! We are one letter away from it all! And having stood through all this with me, you will be richly rewarded, no? So what do you want? Huntington? You have put so much time into Locksley I assumed you wished to keep it," Vaysey gleefully offered.

"Why wouldn't I keep it? Surely you don't want it. I can't imagine you have a use for it when you have the entire country at your disposal," Guy feigned shock.

"Oh, I plan on relocating. London I hear is wonderful this time of year. Court is just going into session, I have to assert myself in the capital after all. And it is long past time you get past that Marion prat, London may just be the cure. Although, if you didn't go for that blond viper, I doubt anything else will entice you. No matter!"

A trumpet sounding had Vaysey jumping excitedly. "Get me that letter!" Vaysey chirped.

The trumpet sounding was the signal to Guy that everyone else was in place. Vaysey strutted into the throne room he had refashioned to receive the final dispatch, the throne finally being complete. With all the tax money at his disposal he had a throne to rival the one he would soon be occupying in London.

"Even from this angle it is marvelous," Vaysey tutted seeing it was facing away from him, overlooking the view of the window. The back was just as lavish as anything else, jewels embedded in the eyes of his eagle that was embossed in gold in the back of the throne.

Vaysey jumped as the throne _turned_. How was that even possible?

"No, this is impossible. You're dead! Dead!" Vaysey hissed.

Marguerite grinned from where she was seated in his throne. She had worn her most regal gown salvaged from her belongings, pure purple with her blue sash with enough gems to finance the entire country of England for a year. Her hair was twisted up with pale blue stones the color of her eyes embedded into her hair, as if she had dozens of eyes all focused on him. Her crown, gold and fur designating her as part of the Royal Family, a Plantagenet, was on top her head as if it was a natural extension of her.

"Ah, _ma puce_, if I didn't know better, I would say you were upset to see me! Which is absurd, everyone knows to associate my presence with the most exciting of times," she purred. (ima puce=my flea)

"You are _dead_! How are you not dead! Gisborne!" Vaysey screamed out, that vein ticking.

Marguerite laughed as Vaysey drew his sword and charged her. Marguerite swiftly came to her feet, faster than anyone could anticipate considering how heavy her gown and jewels were. She parried his blow, knocking his sword to the side. "You know what your one mistake in all this was, Vaysey? You had the one card in your deck that would have gained my loyalty, you had it in your hand the entire time and didn't even know it. If you had even just mentioned Granger's name, dropped it in casual conversation, I would have given you Richard's throne on a golden platter," Marguerite drawled.

She blocked his attack, moving out of range. "I don't know how you are not dead, how you must have turned Guy against me. But you would have never given me Richard's throne. What I find entertaining, though, is why you have not taken it for yourself yet."

"I'll be an Empress soon enough. _Ma Puce,_ this is where we say goodbye. Someone else is very eager to get reacquainted," Marguerite grinned as she stepped back as Marion, dressed in her nightwatchmen breeches and tunic but with a thin coronet with the Locksley symbol, emerged.

"Impossible! I _saw_ at least _you_ die!" Vaysey's jaw clinched.

"There is a rational explanation," Marion smirked as Marguerite stormed through the doors down the hall. With the excitement, no one would know where she was, this part of the plan was completely her own, no one else knew that Granger was waiting for her in a separate drawing room.

"I knew his face would be worth it," Robin grinned from where he emerged, leaning against the doorframe. "Wouldn't you say my wife looks in excellent health, Vaysey?" Robin said dangerously.

"Well, compared to how I last saw her," Vaysey snarled. "So this is it, the game is up, and you want to hand me in to London. Except! London seems to be under my control."

Marion snorted. "If you really believed that you wouldn't be trying to head backwards to the exit that leads to a chute that will dump you outside the castle."

Vaysey's vein ticked in annoyance he knew about his tunnel. "It doesn't change that my men have taken out the opposition. The Black Knights will reign even after my death."

"Only if they can come back from the grave," Robin informed him as he and Marion moved on Vaysey. "This is checkmate, Vaysey."

_**scene**scene**scene**_

Gretchen and Eleanor, raised on the second level, used their bows and arrows to help thin out the crowd of guards Much, Luke, and Allan were fighting through. "Hey, that was the one that propositioned me," Gretchen said, aiming.

"Shout that a bit louder and I think Much will get him for you," Eleanor teased. They had to fight Allan and Much, nearly everyone, to be allowed to join them in this. With everyone still wounded—especially Much—Eleanor and Gretchen refused to be left behind. Eleanor couldn't imagine _not_ being there with Allan. She wanted to fight alongside him, and couldn't bear the thought of something happening to him while she was hiding in the forest.

When told they would simply sneak into the city and help anyways, Robin caved and made a plan that included them in the fight. Willa eagerly agreed to watch the kids with Anne, both hoping the rambunctiousness of Ygraine would take their minds off what was happening. Everyone Willa cared for was going into this plan, she prayed all of them (a small part of her whispering 'especially little John') would come back.

"How do you think everyone else is doing?" Allan wondered as Eleanor and Gretchen joined him and Much after the last guard was killed or surrendered.

"No shouts of 'I captured Robin Hood' so I am hoping that is a good sign," Gretchen tucked a hair behind her ear. She turned concerned eyes on Much. "How are you doing?"

"I'm looking forward to sleeping for the next week in a nice bed. I think we deserve a real bed after this, a soft bed with goose feather pillows. And a nice long bath," he decided, giving her a reassuring smile.

"But your side," Gretchen bit her lip, biting back her overt concern. This was a battle, not a time to fret and worry.

"I'll hold up," Much promised as Tuck and Guy came crashing through with Guards, swords clashing and clanging in the afternoon air and Luke somehow joining their fight.

"I'm not being funny, but Tuck's ability with a sword is just frightening," Allan commented. "I thought men in monk robes were suppose to turn the other cheek?"

"Which is why he isn't wearing his monk robes," Eleanor grinned cheekily as the four of them raced off to help Tuck, Luke, and Guy.

A few minutes later it was announced the sheriff was no longer, and the guards immediately surrendered. All they knew was they were ordered to attack Robin and his men, and that Guy had turned traitor and was considered to be enemy number two, right behind Robin.

Most actually liked Guy and didn't want to follow the order, so with the Sheriff dead they could ignore the order.

"Where's Marguerite?" Guy demanded as everyone congregated in the square. A quick head count showed everyone was there, relatively unhurt (or worse for the wear, as it were).

But Marguerite was nowhere to be seen.

_xxxxxxxdddddddddxxxxxxx_

Marguerite glided through the doors as the castle broke into chaos, the cacophony of noise a backdrop to both Marguerite and her guest of honor: Granger, sprawled in a chair, his legs crossed and resting on the table. "Drop your sword, my lady," he said easily.

Marguerite threw her sword, it landed with a clang on the table. "I see you are stupid enough to accept my invitation. Oh, yes, I know you will pass it off as curiosity, as feeling self-assured enough against _me,_ a mere woman, to have accepted this invitation. Whatever your reasons for accepting it, I gladly thank you." Her eyes were smoldering as she took in the sight of the man who was responsible for Michel's death.

"I knew you were a talker, that mouth of yours is bound to get you in trouble. If these types of events, or men like myself, don't get to you first," Granger drawled, his sword within easy reach.

"Why?" She had to know.

"Money, what else?" Granger shrugged.

"Michel was killed to fill your purse?" Marguerite demanded. "You could have had even more by bringing your backers to our attention. Instead you killed the only remaining male heir in my family."

"But it wasn't complete, was it?" Granger pointed out. "Jacqueline took care of my problem for me, she died doing her womanly duty. Childbirth would take care of her for us. You, though, my lady. You seem to just linger on. I wonder, though, what kind of existence it has been for you these last few years." The bastard actually took a sip of his wine as he bantered with Marguerite.

"Are you going after my nieces and nephews?" Marguerite demanded. She would fight like a wild beast protecting her young.

"Not at the moment. There are so many of them, and they are further removed they are less of a threat. You are the only person left who is immediately attached to so many kingdoms. Did you know your aunt Eleanor has left you in her inheritance as well? She has actually made you an equal heir in her estate. You have ties to France, Normandy, Aquitaine, England, and rumor has it, soon to be Germany as well. What is enough for you people?" Granger demanded, his feet slamming down. "You aren't happy with your own country so you take ours. Even that isn't enough for you now is it! Is it any wonder your siblings had to be disposed of?"

"Henri was the only one with any chance of seeing a throne. If Richard, John, and Geoffrey all died before a son reached maturity, it would have gone to Henri. Equally as many people would have to die before he saw the French throne. You know how little chance he had. How little chance any of us have of sitting on a throne. Why target us?" Marguerite demanded.

"You are attached to thrones as bees are to honey. Is there a country your family is not attached to?" Granger pointed out. "Name one country in Christendom you are not attached to." He paused but she didn't say anything. "That is my point. Here is a question for you. How did you know it was me?"

"Your mercenaries referred to the 'grey ranger' who hired them. It took me years, until I saw you with Vaysey, to realize the grey ranger was not just a description but also a name: Granger. And the description fits you well. Who would have thought a displaced, pissed off noble would off the entire Owen-Capets? Well, almost all of them," Marguerite amended.

She walked up to the side of Granger's chair. His sword was still within easy reach, she couldn't spook him before she got close enough. She eased her crown off, tossing it in front of him on the table. "That's what you want, isn't it? Cut the crown off my head as you had Michel? Did you organize it for my other brothers as well?"

"You already know the answer to that," Granger pointed out, lazily. He hadn't taken the life from her brothers, personally, but he had been in on the planning of it. He obviously wasn't worried about her. His mistake.

"You know Michel and I were inseparable. He taught me so much," Marguerite talked, walking around his chair to the other side, wanting him to feel relaxed around her, that she wasn't a threat. "All of my brothers taught myself and Jacqueline. They brought out that Viking heritage you despise you much." He would experience firsthand what the hell from the north was really like.

Granger's taunt cut her deeply but it showed how secure he still felt: "The last few years have taught me that this existence for you was icing on top of the cake. You should all suffer before you are disposed. Michel suffered, those last few moments as he bled to death were agony as he knew he was leaving you, that I would come after you."

"The men you hired talked a lot, just like you," Marguerite whispered, bending her head down low to his. "They all squealed like pigs before the slaughter. Then again, the bloody eagle is aptly named and provides plenty of opportunity for squealing. Did you expect me to show them mercy?"

"Your family doesn't know the meaning of the word," Granger spat out.

"My brothers taught me well. Every trick they knew, I picked up. And I practiced on your men," Marguerite grinned.

She saw the fury in his eyes, the decision to reach for his weapon as the sound of pounding feet was approaching the door. The dagger slipped out of her sleeve, into her hand, as she gripped his hair and she reached around the chair to slice his throat.

Blood sprayed everywhere as she stepped back. He tried to gasp, choking on his own blood. "Sadly, your death is much swifter than theirs was," Marguerite shrugged, her eyes watching his keenly as the life left his eyes.

Arms reached out for her, turning her around and she saw Guy's worried face. Worried she was injured and he would lose those lands John would give him, was he? "I'm fine," she pulled away from him. "Not even a drop of blood to spoil my gown," she pointed out as she tossed the bloody dagger on the table.

Everyone just seemed to stare between Marguerite and the dead man. "Wasn't that Vaysey's man? The one spying on Richard for him?" Marion finally spoke up.

"You knew he was here and went after him? Alone?" Robin and Guy both seemed to find their voice at the same time.

"Knew he was here? I invited him to this party," Marguerite announced as she swept past everyone and outside. She needed to breathe before her hands started to shake. It was over, all over. Everyone, every last person responsible for the death of Michel, for all of her brothers, was dead now. Michel, Henri, Jean-Paul, Christophe, and Pierre could all rest in peace.

It would also serve as a lesson to others who thought her family should be disposed off like used garbage. They would at least think twice before going after her nieces and nephews.

The entire village had flooded the square as word of the sheriff's demise spread. Marguerite just watched as the joy and laughter—a rarity under Vaysey's reign—seemed to fill every soul in the city. Except her's.

Now she didn't even have vengeance to drive her. Guy came up behind her and pulled her close and she closed her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy the embrace. It was very likely the last, she would just soak in Guy's scent, the feel of him, one last time.

"You didn't have to do that alone, Marguerite," Guy's hold tightened. The thought of what if something went wrong, if it had gone the other way, made his heart skip several beats.

"Why not, when I am more than capable of doing it? Don't think Granger was the first. He was just the last," Marguerite frowned at him. "The point is moot. The lot of you had better mingle, reassure the people of their safety and freedom before chaos breaks out," Marguerite pointed out, directing the entire gang behind Guy as Eleanor handed her the crown and gems from inside the room.

As if to emphasize her point, she turned and walked to the main steps leading out of the castle. "I honestly didn't expect an explanation," Robin sighed easily. "Sometimes there just is no answer with the Capets-Plantagenets."

Marguerite glided down the steps into the throngs of the crowd that had gathered, the crown placed back on her head simply so she had her hands free. Not that she needed to worry, everyone was too busy bowing so they were out of reach of the top of her head. Marguerite pointed to where Robin was and everyone started cheering for him, actually drawing a blush from the outlaw and a laugh from Marguerite.

Marguerite bought the entire town's provisions for the party that was quickly unfolding. She had no doubt feasting would ensue for a long time and made a mental note to make sure more supplies were sent to Nottingham.

Everyone ended up finding rooms in the castle for the night as the celebration refused to end. The outlaws snuck out the next morning before anyone would know they had gone.

The day was spent with the gang going throughout the shire to make sure everyone knew the sheriff was dead and to ensure there was no chaos or anarchy erupting.

"This just feels surreal," Gretchen sighed as dinner was dished up. They had all congregated in Sherwood for the evening meal, partly out of habit, and partly for that sense of camaraderie after everything. Marguerite and Guy, even Tuck, had all gathered in the camp.

"What I think we all want to know, is how does a monk know how to fight so well? Even after all this time, we know so little of you, Tuck," Robin asked as everyone lazily laid about.

"Maybe it is a sad story to tell," Eleanor defended Tuck. She new his history from when she was at the convent.

"It's okay, Elle," Tuck nodded. "Becoming a monk was not my greatest hope in life, it became my only option, though."

Everyone waited for him to continue. "I was the eldest son of a farmer, further north, closer to the Scottish lowlands. My family was a little better off than those here. As a young lad I fell in love with the daughter of the local lord. He was only a baron, but had ambitions of more. We made plans to marry, to convince her father of the match. Foolish dreams," Tuck sighed.

"Love tends to be foolish," Marguerite sighed. "Makes people blind."

Tuck nodded. "And we were. I foolishly believed we would find a way to marry. I refused to think that our love would harm my family. Her father wanted her to move up in life, marry above her station, not below. When he discovered us, he came in the middle of the night and gave me an ultimatum: my entire family would be evicted, or I could leave. I couldn't ruin my family, not for my own foolishness. I joined the monastery in the lowlands hoping that by giving myself to God it would lessen the agony of loosing Catherine," Tuck admitted. "Several years ago the brothers decided to open a monastery here in the shire and needed a brother to lead, so I came here."

"Did she ever discover what happened?" Willa asked, enraptured.

"I didn't know for years what became of her. She must have thought I ran off, I'm certain that is what her father intended to make her believe. I feared she would forget me. I discovered that she refused all engagements until finally she convinced her father that her two sisters had made advantageous marriages, that she was a spinster and no one would offer for her. She convinced her father to allow her to join the convent. A few years ago she became abbess at Ripley Convent."

Everyone looked at Tuck as if he had spoken in tongues. "But, that is just a mile away from you!" Djaq pointed out, shocked.

"I believe God has a sense of humor, we now are able to visit each other even if we can no longer hope of marrying," Tuck grinned, at peace with his fate after so long. "It is a comfort to know she never married anyone else."

"How do you bear it?" Marion asked

"Love bears all things," Marguerite spoke up. "Just as Penelope, waiting for Odysseus."

"Who?" John asked.

"Is that another tale like the Spartans?" Much asked. "I hope it has a better ending." Robin and Marguerite laughed.

"Penelope was Queen, long ago, and had to wait for Odysseus, first because of the Trojan war, then for years more as he was punished by the gods of old. 20 years in total she steadfastly waited for him," Marguerite explained. "Jacqueline use to sing…" she cleared her throat. "Well, we can figure out proper arrangements tomorrow," Marguerite announced, standing, after supper. She had purposely kept everyone out of Locksley long enough that her men could pack her things for her imminent departure. "I for one am exhausted and plan to spend the night in a proper bed. Willa?" she looked at Willa.

Willa nodded, saddened. Marguerite had pulled her aside and told her they would secretly be leaving in the morning, the final piece of Marguerite's plan put into place. Judging by the secrecy of the plan, and the fact no one commented on it, Willa guessed only she knew about it. Even Guy seemed not to notice, although he did seem to see that _something_ was off with Marguerite. "I have my things," Willa said non-chalantly. She didn't own much, taking them with her to Locksley wouldn't look unusual or draw attention.

She walked up and hugged Eleanor gently. "Goodbye," she whispered so softly, Eleanor barely caught it, as she kissed Eleanor's cheek. Eleanor sent her a surprised look and Willa silently motioned to Marguerite before she went with Marguerite and Guy to Locksley.

Eleanor was leaning against Allan outside, just enjoying being close to him as the stars shone brightly. "What happens now?" Allan wondered lazily.

"I'd assume Robin and Marion take over Locksley and Huntington," Eleanor sighed. "Will and Djaq are going to the Holy Lands, Anne and Luke going with them," she commented.

"Do you think John will speak up?" Allan teased. "I'm not being funny, but for a big man he is too quiet."

_It might be too late_, was all Eleanor could think. "I hope he will. But what about Much?" she teased him. "They are both almost as bad as you are."

"Ey!" Allan huffed, smiling. He sobered up as he pulled her back against his front. "Vaysey used you and Tom against me," he whispered.

"I know," she reminded him. He had told her a little of what happened, how Vaysey had taunted to take her into his bed and kill Tom. She was glad the bald maggot was dead.

"For a moment, I was afraid I wouldn't make it. I didn't think you would get captured, I had faith Guy, Marguerite, Marion would all protect you and Tom…but the thought _I _wouldn't be there to protect Tom, protect you…it frightened the hell out of me and pissed me off. I couldn't get you off my mind down there, I didn't want to stop thinking of you," he admitted as he placed a kiss on her temple. "You and Tom are my family, Nora. We'll figure out what to do, and I swear I'm eventually going to make it up to you."

"Make what up, Allan?" she turned to look at him. "Just answer me one question, and we can decide the future tomorrow: do you trust me?"

"I'm not being funny, but you must have addled your brain," he teased, placing his hand on her forehead as if testing for fever.

She rolled her eyes. "And to think I expected a straight answer."

He cupped her face, leaning in, moving his lips against hers in a kiss that was leisurely passionate, as if he had all the time in the world to prove his point. "More than I trust myself, Nora. More than anyone."

"That's all I want to know," she grinned, breathless, as they headed inside.

She was going to test that declaration tomorrow.

* * *

_Huge thanks to Fireheart for the wonderful review! _


	57. Conspiring

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, nor am I associated with the BBC. This is purely for entertainment, I do not make a profit.

_I haven't seen all of series 3, but when my sister explained to me who Archer was, I couldn't resist ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 57: Conspiring**

Marguerite silently slipped out of the bedroom. She hadn't changed when she retired, only slipped her shoes off so she could move silently through the house. Willa's door opened and she silently followed Marguerite outside. Marguerite found two horses were already saddled and waiting for them, compliments of Kazim she had no doubt. She had planned her get away a few days ago, her guards knew that the attack in Nottingham occurred and they were to use the time to come in and get her things while everyone was gone.

Now Marguerite and Willa pulled themselves into the saddle and Marguerite led them into the forest, away from the camp, away from Nottingham. "Where are we going, Marguerite?" Willa wondered after they rode for some time, putting as much distance between them and Locksley as quickly as possible.

"My men are right…here," Marguerite announced as they entered a clearing to reveal a dozen armed knights surrounding a carriage. She dismounted, one of the knights bearing Marguerite's crest and colors taking him and tying him to the carriage.

"We are all prepared," Kazim announced. "Even if I don't agree with this," he frowned at Marguerite.

"In this instance, Kazim, just look after my health. I've long given up on my happiness. Maybe Eleanor's right and being an Empress will make me happy," Marguerite sighed as another opened the door, ready to help her inside when suddenly everyone tensed, ready to fight as two horses entered the clearing. "Elle? Greta?" Marguerite frowned.

"Just us!" Gretchen held up a hand as a knight took the reins and held Ygrainne while she climbed down. Another helped Eleanor with Tom. "You would think we didn't get ourselves up," Gretchen grinned.

"Ey, Chivalry is important," Eleanor teased as they walked up.

Marguerite eyed the duo. Each carried a sleeping child and a sack. "Why do I get the feeling you are coming with me?"

"You did offer," Eleanor reminded her.

"Yes, but now you have Allan and Much," Marguerite pointed out. "Fine, we'll discuss this on the way, we need to move," she announced and moved into the carriage. Soon all four women were inside and taking off. They made it out of the shire before the sun rose, Marguerite thought thankfully.

"Can I ask why we are running away?" Gretchen pondered. "Elle and I discussed it and we cannot think of any good reason. Unless there is pressing family business back in London, but surely you could have told that to Guy."

"unless…" Eleanor jumped in, "it has something to do with what your Aunt Eleanor wanted to speak to you about privately."

"I'm going to hire you as my own personal spy, Elle," Marguerite decided. "Why are you here instead of Sherwood? I half expect Willa to ask to return to Big Bear, so why are the lot of you here with me instead?"

"Are you surprised we want to help you? You've helped all of us, Marguerite, without a reason, without expecting anything. Yes, it was for your cousin's throne," Gretchen conceded, "but you didn't have to stay. You did, you became our friend, we love you, we are going to help," she stated as a matter of fact. "So, are we going to London or Paris?"

"Prussia, Germany," Marguerite sighed. That had all three women surprised.

"But…I think Germany is the one country you don't have any land or titles in," Eleanor racked her brain going over the long list of titles after marguerite's name: Kent, Canterbury, Paris, Tours, someplace in Spain…

"Not yet. Give it a month or two," Marguerite drawled. "We are attracted to thrones like bees to honey," she snarled Granger's words out.

She became incredibly silent, one of her dark moods Eleanor recognized from when she first arrived although this one was tinged with an air of defeat. What could have happened?

They made incredible time for such a large party. It was evident that Marguerite wanted out of the country, and out quickly. "Are we in London yet?" Ygrainne asked, starring outside.

"No," Gretchen laughed. "It is going to take a little longer. 2 more days," she told the girl. They stopped in a meadow, eating a quick lunch one of the knights had purchased from a tavern on the way. The stop was clearly meant to relieve the horses, the only thing Marguerite seemed willing to stop for.

It all confirmed Willa's, Eleanor's, and Gretchen's suspicion: Guy had broken the lady's fragile heart.

_xxxddddxxxxddddxxxxx_

Guy woke, euphoria like he had never felt before. Even when he was on the verge of marrying Marion didn't compare to this. Marguerite _wanted _to wed him, he was assured in her affections. He wasn't what she deserved, heaven knew, but he would certainly spend the rest of his life making her happy. She saved him from the darkest pits of despair, he could do the same for her, _would_ do the same.

Where was she? He planned on taking a moment this morning, just the two of them, go for a ride and propose. The ring was burning a hole in his pocket, but he knew it was perfect when he found it. Braided silver made the band with a thin thread of gold giving the ring a strength and beauty that held the large sapphire the size of his thumb, a perfect cut judging by his standards as well. On either side sat a smaller diamond, guaranteed to catch the sunlight. The ring was audacious, beautiful, unique. He couldn't remember putting so much thought into any purchase before.

No sight or sound of Marguerite or Willa in the house. He would have her horse prepared, then, while he waited for her to get up. The sun was just rising, it would be a beautiful, perfect morning.

Her horse wasn't in the stable. That set his heart pounding in fear and he called for his own horse to be prepared as he dashed back inside. Surely she just went to the camp with Willa, maybe the little bird missed that giant oaf. That had to be the reason.

He checked her room, barely knocking before he threw the door open. He prayed she was there and would yell at him for his poor manners, but the bed was made and didn't look as if it had been touched the night before.

He ran down the stairs and jumped on his horse, taking off before he had completely settled. He had entered the forest, gone only about a mile when he ran into the outlaw gang.

An outlaw gang that did not have Marguerite. Or, he absently noted, Willa, Eleanor, or Gretchen. "Where the bloody hell is she?" Guy demanded. "I swear Hood…"

"Hey, ease up! We woke up to find Elle and Greta gone, they took a couple of the horses," Robin frowned at him. "Marguerite's missing, too?" he puzzled.

"The ransom money is still here. All of it," Marion frowned. "She didn't take it to London so she must still be expecting John's guard to pick it up today."

"To hell with the money, to hell with Richard," Guy spat out, turning his horse around. He was going to find her and get some answers. The first being why she would leave him.

They were riding through Locksley, making a scene since there was no reason for the gang to be plowing through the village on horseback with the sheriff gone. "Luke, Anne, oversee the transfer of money when the royal guard arrives," Robin called out as they rode past the hut.

"Wait! Sir Guy!" Luke called out, waiting for them to turn around. "Anne saw them," he announced. Thank God for his wife's overactive bladder, Luke thought. "Willa and Marguerite left before dawn, Eleanor and Gretchen rode by shortly after. That way," he pointed.

"Probably meeting up with that foreign lad," another villager spoke up.

"Explain," Guy demanded.

"That Saracen fellow," another added.

"Saracen? Djaq is right here," Will pointed out.

"No, a different fellow who's been hanging around here for a few months. The Lady will be angry with us for telling about him, he was a secret she asked us to keep," Jess's mother spoke up.

The entire situation was like a stone settling in Guy's stomach. What was a Saracen doing in Locksley? What did he want with Marguerite? Her family had more enemies than Guy could kill, although he would begin with this newest threat.

"Eleanor and Gretchen _knew_ this," Robin frowned. "How did they know Marguerite was leaving? How did we miss the signs?"

"She has been off for a few days," Djaq decided. "I thought it was her killing that Granger man."

"Eleanor had this planned," Allan spoke up. "She isn't leaving us." Couldn't. She had just asked Allan to trust her, after all. So he would try to do just that, even if he had no bloody idea what the hell her sodding plan was. Couldn't she have given him a little heads up?

"No, that should have made her …relieved," was the only word Guy could think of. She had planned Granger's death so exactly she would have been relieved it was successful and finally over.

They found a clearing where the two horses belonging to Robin and one to Guy were tethered. From there, it was following the trail of a carriage and a contingent of armed guards. "A dozen, it looks like," Much said studying it. "At least they are well protected," he tried to be optimistic. Surely a dozen armed soldiers would be enough to protect Gretchen and Ygrainne.

"So we are assuming they are friends and Marguerite went into this willingly, right?" Marion confirmed as they raced on, riding south, towards London.

Away from Locksley, away from him, Guy thought.

"We'll get them all back," Robin vowed. Sheesh. Marguerite could single handedly conduct something to break half a dozen hearts in one move. He had seen it before, of course, but now it was _his_ men acting like lovesick, worried pups.

"They have a head start, but we are traveling lighter. We'll catch them before supper," Robin promised.

_xxxxxxxxxdddddxxxxxxxxx_

"We'll rest at the next village," Kazim announced. He nodded for one of her knights to ride ahead and make arrangements.

As soon as he pulled away an arrow came out of nowhere, dinging his chainmail. "Brendan!" Marguerite yelled, surprised. Who would be attacking them in the middle of the English countryside?

Her guards surrounded the carriage till she couldn't see out as they barred the windows. She heard rather than saw two of her knights jump to the top of the carriage to take aim at their hidden enemy. Unfortunately, they were pressed in on a narrow part of a road giving their unknown attacker the advantage. They charged through to get to a better fighting ground.

Marguerite threw open her seat, lifting the cushion to reveal a box of weapons underneath. She took a bow and quiver, laid her sword on the seat in case it came to that. "There are more under your seat," she told Gretchen and Eleanor. Willa took Tom and Ygrainne, covering them on the floor, as the two women armed themselves.

Their carriage rushed into a meadow, thankfully. Her knights were armed mounted cavalry. They needed room to maneuver if they wanted the advantage and thankfully they finally had it.

Their enemy crashed through the brush after them. "Brendan?" Marguerite demanded.

"Still alive, ma'am," he called out. "Just winded me."

"Archer better be up top!" Marguerite ordered. Randall, aka Archer, was her best bowman.

"Right 'bove you, ma'am," his voice called down.

She couldn't tell how many there were but the odds were at least two to one in their enemies favor. Possibly more, if only she could get a better look! She strung her bow and did a quick count. Randall and Oliver were top of the carriage, her best bowmen. Not as good as Robin, but Randall was near enough.

Marguerite maneuvered to be able to fire from inside the carriage. She could see there were more than she had originally guessed, at least 3 dozen. Whoever sent them wasn't taking any chances, it seemed, as more continued to come out. "Bloody hell," Marguerite sighed.

"Kazim, any of you die and I swear by all that is holy I am going to hate you until hell freezes over," Marguerite called out.

Gretchen, Willa, and Eleanor, she noted, were keeping their calm. Heaven help their attackers if they tried to get near the carriage, she mused. All three women would fight like savages to protect their children. "The question is, are they here to kill me or capture me," Marguerite spoke to herself.

"Do you recognize them?" Eleanor asked as she aimed and fired.

"Sadly, no. Kazim! Who?" Marguerite called out. By his expression she could tell he didn't know either. "Kill or capture, kill or capture." That was the ultimate question. Marguerite leaned her head slightly and yelled at her driver "Francois! Swing around! Charge!"

Suddenly the carriage made a wide turn and was charging directly into the foray as Francois lowered himself into the specially designed seat, a board that flipped up and locked into place that hopefully would protect most of his body. Not that anyone had anticipated trying out that new defensive board just yet.

"Wait!" Gretchen called out happily as she took down one of the strange men as even more yells filled the meadow. "I know those voices!"

"_Merde_," Marguerite frowned. "_Pour l'amour de Dieu!"_ She continued to curse in French seeing the outlaws ride into foray. Her men tried to decide if her string of curses was an order to attack the outlaw gang as well. (_an: Shit! For the love of God!)_

"Can we kill the outlaws _after_ we take care of these men?" Francois called out.

Was he actually laughing at her? "Francois, you have obviously been too bored in the forest if this is enjoyable to you," Marguerite frowned. His driving, however, was proving inventive as they charged through the enemy.

Marguerite realized they wanted to capture, not kill her. Well, that was a slightly more cheerful scenario.

"I think I am going to be carriage sick," Willa frowned with yet another fast turn.

Finally it was over just as soon as it began and her knights were chasing down the last of the men. Marguerite burst out of the carriage, sword in hand, as she charged up to the last enemy left alive. Kazim held a death grip on the man that dislocated his shoulder and had his knee twice its normal size.

Sadly, pity was something long lost in her repertoire of emotions. "Qui travaillez-vous?" _(a/n: Who do you work for?)_ Marguerite demanded, grabbing him by his collar. She let out a litany of questions in rapid French. When he didn't answer fast enough Marguerite gripped his shirt. _"Ma tante Eleanor ?" _she demanded dangerously. "Who else is involved? Otto? Henry?" Was Otto in on the plot to abduct her? Was he as low and rotten and deceitful as Guy had been?

"_Non, seulement la reine_," he panted out, Kazim doing something extremely painful. _(no, just the queen)_

"Djaq, tend to him," Marguerite ordered, still in regal mode as she commanded her friend.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Guy demanded striding forward but her knights surrounded her.

"I am going to my estate to visit my nieces and nephews, say my goodbyes, and pick up Genevieve," Marguerite answered strolling back to her carriage. "Is anyone hurt?" she called out to her men, who all answered no. "Good. And to think this journey has hardly begun," she sighed.

"Marguerite," Guy said dangerously.

She spun around to glare at him and he saw such pain and heartbreak in her face, nothing could have hurt him worse, even if she had just outright gutted him. She turned back to her carriage, deciding not to address him.

Allan had reached the carriage first when the fighting was ending, pulling Eleanor out and straight into his arms, his heart practically flying right out of his chest. Tom was crying his head off as Willa rocked him. Eleanor took him and held him, Allan wrapping both of them in his arms.

Tom's cries were calming down as Much reached the carriage, seeing Gretchen rocking a frightened Ygrainne. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine," Gretchen said as she rocked Ygrainne, kissing the top of her head as the girl clung to her. "She was a brave girl, staying with Tom and Willa. Weren't you?"

Much reached out to rub his hand comfortingly along Ygrainne's hair. "They didn't stop last time," Ygrainne cried. The only other time she had seen fighting this close was when the guards had killed her father, Much realized, her fear twisting his gut into a knot.

"Let's go, Kazim," Marguerite ordered as she entered her carriage. She waited to see what the girls would decide, she couldn't blame them if they left. They hadn't signed on for any of this.

She was surprised, a part of her shocked really by their show of friendship, when the women entered the carriage and they were off again. "I'm afraid your outlaws are following you, my lady," Randall "Archer" called out laughing.

Marguerite frowned at him, his eyes dancing with merriment while hers were filled with annoyance. "Archer, I am going to have to order you to stop being happy," she frowned.

He quickly sobered up, only to burst out laughing. He rode up to see Ygrainne through the window. "Was that scary little one?" he asked her.

Ygrainne nodded, her wide teary eyes looking at the man on horseback in wonder. She had never seen a fully dressed Norman knight before, or a horse so covered with armor.

"You want to know a secret?" he grinned conspiringly, winking at her. "They are more afraid of Marguerite than you are of them," he promised. He tweaked her curls making the little girl grin. "She's as pretty as her mum," Randall flirted with Gretchen.

"Archer, your flirting is going to get you killed, and soon," Marguerite laughed despite herself. Randall had that effect on her.

"I think I can take them on," Randall nodded to the outlaws.

"I was referring to a wife's reaction to your behavior," Marguerite smirked.

He feigned shock she would tattle on him and their flirtatious banter continued. "Then it's a good thing I don't have one, ey?"

"How about your _other _secret then, hmm?" Marguerite pointed behind them to the outlaws.

"You love me too much to do _that_, my lady. Besides, why fight when I have the company of so many pretty ladies?" Their banter had everyone in the carriage laughing, the nightmares of the event no longer looming. Not forgotten, but not as frightening.

"What did the attacker say?" Djaq asked as the outlaws rode with the knights, Much eyeing the randy knight warily.

"She asked who he was working for, what they wanted," Robin translated the conversation he had overheard. "He was sent by Queen Eleanor, Richard's mother, to take Marguerite. Eleanor has something up her sleeve regarding Marguerite," Robin said darkly.

"What?" Will wondered.

"We'll camp here for the night, ma'am," Kazim decided as they parked the carriage. The other three women stretched and got out of the carriage after the long, eventful day. Marguerite simply stretched out on the seat.

The outlaws tethered their horses and Marion and Djaq immediately cornered Eleanor, Gretchen, and Willa. "Well?" Marion demanded.

"All we know is she is heading to Germany," Gretchen sighed.

"She won't say why, but she is planning on marrying the Emperor's brother, Prince Otto," Eleanor watched, hoping Marguerite would leave the carriage.

"I understand she could marry other royalty, that it is probably expected of her so I can understand her marrying the Prince of Prussia, but why?" Willa wondered. "I thought there was an agreement between her and Guy?"

"She isn't eating. Again," Eleanor fretted. "She hasn't eaten all day that I can recall. She picks at her food."

Marion frowned and strode over to the carriage. Before getting to know Marguerite, she would have claimed she was just acting the part of a royal snob. Yes, Marguerite had airs and knew her value and what was entitled to her. But she was much more, Marion could admit. She had no idea when she had come to consider Marguerite a friend, but somehow it had happened.

And somehow her friend had become resigned and decided to leave Guy. Why? She loved Guy, it was as plain as the nose on her face. Marion opened the door and took the seat opposite the one Marguerite was sprawled on. "Marguerite?" she wondered.

"Is this where you say you are my friend and want to help me, too? Are you going to try to talk me out of going like the other girls?" Marguerite drawled.

"No," Marion admitted. "I won't waste my breath. We both know I don't have a chance of talking you out of anything. I want to know why you are doing this," Marion admitted. "I just want to understand."

"It is my birthright, why shouldn't I be a princess? It is the only title I don't have, and in a few years I will be empress. Top that Ellie!" She sent a rude gesture in the direction of Aquitaine and her aunt.

"Uh-huh. That would have fooled me once, this royal snobbery. Now how about the truth?"

Marguerite was laying on her back, looking at the ceiling. "Sometimes I get so jealous of you, Marion, I could easily convince myself I hate you. Surprised?" she smirked, looking at her friend. "It's not for the reasons you think, though."

"You don't want Robin, never have, we have nothing to argue over. I don't want Guy, only ever wanted to be his friend," Marion pointed out.

Marguerite's sigh was of complete defeat. "I was jealous because you have had such freedom in your life, freedom I can only dream of."

"Freedom? You are the one manipulating kingdoms against each other," Marion pointed out.

"You have only ever loved one man and you worked and manipulated and just stayed stubborn till you got him. You defied death itself to stay with him. You were able to defy your father's and society's expectations to get what you want. I know exactly what I am worth, I know exactly what I am meant to do. I am part of two dynasties and kingdoms, all that means is twice the expectations and demands. I have been betrothed _four_ times, Marion," Marguerite spat out. "I was betrothed as soon as I was born to the prince of Spain who was only 2! Then when it looked as if we were to be rushed to the altar—I was 14, mind you—they decided to go to war instead. Then I am betrothed to another prince, who went and died on me. Then I am betrothed and used as a bargaining chip in my cousins' 'Holy' war. They cause a war and are reduced to marrying me to a Saracen prince to end it. Not that either will admit it," she smirked. "I've decided men are good at war but it is women who have to make peace. My fourth betrothal brought me to the forests of northern no-where England."

"But your family care about you madly," Marion asked, confused. "I've seen Prince John, and from what Robin says your other cousins are the same. Your father would never allow that."

"Family? Marion, did you hear nothing I said? My family parcels me off on a whim. I am the last unattached female who is a Plantagenet and a Capet. My own aunt is sending a hunting party after me to abduct me," she pointed out, gesturing to the bound prisoner outside. "_That_ is my family. If I wasn't left so bloody alone it may be different…" she trailed off, her voice breaking.

"I thought, foolishly, that I had Guy. For the first time in years my life was my own, I had happiness and I was going to fight tooth and nail to keep it. I've learned from the best how to fight dirty, and I was going to pull every trick I knew to keep this sliver of happiness."

"Guy adores you, what happened?" Marion wondered. When Marguerite didn't speak Marion knelt down near her head. Marguerite didn't say anything, just handed her a letter. A letter addressed to Guy.

"Yes, I kept it. I don't know why, just holding it tears the wound open anew," Marguerite sighed.

Marion read the letter in the fading light, and had to clench her firsts in fury. "That… I can't believe it!"

"Neither could I since John was always my favorite cousin, he is like a brother to me know that they are all dead. How could he? How could they?"

Marion looked up to see the tears falling silently down Marguerite's cheeks. "But why Otto? Because your aunt is making you?"

"She told me I could ransom Richard. I had to kill Granger first, I had every intention of refusing his proposal. Till I read that," she nodded to the letter in Marion's hands. She took out another letter, handing it to Marion.

She read Otto's letter and could see that Marguerite was trying to latch on to hope. She was going to punch Guy for this. "You need to eat, Marguerite," Marion said gently.

"I think part of myself is hoping that if I show up ill and on my death bed, he will refuse to marry me," Marguerite gave her a half smile. "Then I remember, why do you want him to refuse you when you have nothing else left?" She sighed. "I'll eat later, I promise," she said as Marion wiped away Marguerite's tears.

She stayed a few minutes more before Marguerite started to doze, having cried so much. Luckily, she forgot Marion still had the letters. Marion stormed to the fire where the outlaws were just finished eating. "Well?" Robin asked, draping an arm around her waist as she sat.

Marion glared at Guy. "What?" Guy demanded. "I'm tired of everyone blaming me when I have no idea what I've done," he said angrily.

"Go near that carriage and I will help Kazim castrate you," Marion promised, storming off. She needed to think this over, she had thought Guy was a changed man. She needed to see. His reaction certainly convinced her he cared for Marguerite, he looked ready to charge through the lady's dozen armed knights between him and the carriage. "I had expected more of you, Guy," was all Marion said.

"Ey, come on now, we all want to know," Allan pleaded, eyes watching Guy closely. After his time in the castle he could read Guy's emotions pretty well, and Guy was close to the breaking point. He actually pitied the poor man. Allan knew well what it was like being in the dark when the woman you loved was keeping secrets.

"I'm going to eat," Marion said, grabbing her food. She managed to pull the women aside as the five of them ate by themselves, Marion filling Willa, Eleanor, Djaq, and Gretchen in on what she had learned. They all sent dirty looks to Guy who was with the male outlaws. "Whatever you've done has certainly gotten all of their hackles raised," Robin commented.

"I'm not being funny, but I feel like I'm in the doghouse. Again," Allan sighed.

"I haven't done anything," Guy adamantly insisted. "And I can't fix anything until I know what happened."

He would give her the night, let her think she was safe and he wasn't going to press the issue. He would lull her guards into a false sense of security.

Then Guy would corner her.

_

* * *

_

Huge thanks to **Fireheart** (the personal relationships are going to be sorted out soon, promise!) and **GalaxyDefender **(Thanks! Marguerite is a bit strong, but I can't just have her stop with her pet names ;) I'm glad you like the story! Send me a message when you have it posted, I'd be happy to read it. I haven't seen all of series 3 just to let you know) for the reviews!


	58. A Pledge

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, BBC, or BBCAmerica. Only OCs and plot post series 2 belong to me.

**Chapter 58: A Pledge**

Plans never seemed to work out for Guy when Marguerite was concerned. She had managed to attend to her morning business and return to the carriage before he woke up.

He suppose he should be lucky she didn't just saddle up Alsvoir and ride off again.

That exact thought had run through Marguerite's head as she washed her face that morning. It would be a simple thing, really, to ride to London. A pain, she would be incredibly sore, but her knights would do as she ordered.

As it were, she had the idea that Marion would insist on coming along so she might as well offer the carriage to Marion. The least she could do since Marion, all the girls really, were lending her their support.

"If we keep up this pace, we will be back at your estate in two days," Kazim told her as the horses were attached to the carriage. "Assuming we don't run into any more of your aunt's schemes."

"You know Eleanor, she is persistent," Marguerite sighed. "Did you know she left me an equal inheritor in her will? That has got to make Joan angry," she smirked.

"I'm not surprised, you are more like your aunt than her own daughter," Kazim shrugged. "She would probably give you all of Aquitaine if she could."

"She would give everything to Richard if she could," Marguerite argued. The sun and moon revolved around Richard, in Eleanor's opinion.

With the possible threat of more traps, half of Marguerite's guard went around to flush out any potential trouble. Unsurprisingly, they had another, smaller set of guards waiting. Obviously Eleanor thought her three dozen knights would have been enough with the first attack. By the time the carriage arrived, the smaller group was already taken care of.

"What if Guy wanted you still?" Marion finally broached the subject.

"I think the question is: did Guy ever want me in the first place," Marguerite deadpanned.

"What if there was another explanation for all of this?" Eleanor questioned.

"What if Otto is fat, balding, snores, and has numerous mistresses?" Gretchen pondered.

"If your cousin wants an empress in the family so badly, why doesn't she marry Otto herself?" Willa frowned. She had developed an intense dislike for the Queen Mother after two attacks.

"Lunch," Robin called out as the carriage stopped. He and Will had purchased food at the village and spread out the feast—there really was no other word for the amount of food necessary to feed Marguerite's army.

"You are coming out of the carriage, you will eat," Marion didn't leave any room for argument as she exited the carriage.

"I'm half tempted to see what she will do if I refuse," Marguerite smirked. "Coming Mother," She called out to Marion who laughed. The girls kept her company, and kept Guy away as the other outlaws and knights took shifts: eating and guard duty.

"Randall is cute with Ygrainne," Eleanor grinned watching the big Norman knight playing with the girl who was excited to be able to run and play. "Why do you call him archer?"

"Very few are as skilled with a bow as Archer," Marguerite grinned, nearly choking on her water. If only they knew what she had stumbled upon with him! Oh, her aunt Eleanor had discovered quite a secret with her Randall.

"Ygrainne will be sleepy after this," Gretchen sighed contently, laying down after eating.

Marion and Marguerite went for a walk to stretch their legs, Allan stealing the opportunity to spend time with Eleanor. "You could have given me a heads up," he frowned.

"I didn't know for sure what would happen…Gretchen and I weren't positive she was going anywhere, but we thought we could convince her to _not_ leave. Did you think I would leave you?" she questioned.

"Sometimes I think it would be the smart thing to do," Allan confessed.

Eleanor laced her hands through his. "I told you to trust me, Allan-a-Dale," she frowned. "After everything we have gone through, you really are an idiot if you think I would leave. Marguerite needed someone, though. Plus, worst case scenario I would actually get to see London and get out of Nottinghamshire," the last part was said with wistful hopefulness that made Allan feel _something_, he couldn't quite define it. Here he had been around the world and all Eleanor wanted was to see something outside of the shire.

"Let's stay in London," he decided.

"I don't know if I want to stay… I haven't been before, after all, how will I know if I like it?" Eleanor pondered. "I just want to see something more, feel less like an ignorant peasant I 'spose."

Now _that _made him frown. "Only an ignorant peasant could ever think so little of you, Nora. Let's decide what to do after we see London," he grinned. He had never seen the city either; when they went to Acre they had sailed in and out of a different port.

Besides, he had no idea what he was going to do now that he would no longer be an outlaw. "So what happened to Marguerite? What did Guy do?"

"He used her to get lands, at least that is what it looks like, but I can't see him doing that," Eleanor frowned. "But Marguerite has proof. How could he be so …ugh," she finally growled. "She doesn't want to be Empress."

"Guy used her for land?" Maybe once upon a time he could have believed that, but when Guy falls in love—and he had no doubt Guy had fallen in love with Marguerite—he would manipulate anything to keep her. Something was off. "There has to be more to this."

"We'll keep Marguerite thinking she is safe, you and the boys need to fix this," Eleanor decided.

"I'm not being funny, but how?"

Robin was wondering the same thing as Willa joined Marguerite and Marion came to find him. She showed him the letters Marion had given her. "What?" Robin said reading the letter from Prince John, "you said Guy wasn't a sodding bastard!"

"I didn't think he was, so you figure out what is going on," Marion decided as she handed him the letter from Otto before joining the girls in the carriage.

"Did Marion tell you what is going on?" Guy demanded as the men mounted their horses.

"If she did? What if I agree you've been an ass?" Robin grinned, always happy to be in the know when Guy wasn't.

"We don't like this," Little John frowned as they followed the carriage. Not only was Guy somehow being an ass, it had taken Willa away before he had a chance to show her the wood carving project he had been working on. A carving he had made for her.

Robin patted his breast pocket where he had tucked the letters, grinning at Gisborn mischievously. "I think you have some explaining to do," was all Robin said.

"Robin, if you don't give me what I want, Marion is going to become a widow," Guy promised.

"Touchy, touchy," Allan grinned. Antagonizing Guy was amusing. "Let's just say, Marguerite may be in doubt of your affections."

Guy frowned and pulled out the ring he had for her. "Bloody hell, Gis, why haven't you given it to her yet?" Allan pondered, ogling the ring. "We could have avoided this entire mess."

"No, I don't think so," Robin said pensively, thinking about the letters. There were some deeper issues that had to be addressed. He took them out and handed them to Gisborne to read, finally taking pity on the man.

Guy recognized the one addressed to him and cursed. "I _knew_ this would happen. How did she get my letter?"

"Does it matter? She thinks you traded her for land," Robin frowned.

Not recognizing the handwriting on the second one, he opened it and was thankful it was written in French, a language he could read, and not the German Prince's native tongue.

He crushed the letter after he finished it. _Oh, they were going to Prussia, alright, just so he could show how displeased he was with their ruler,_ Guy thought.

Kazim, Marguerite's Saracen, fell back to ride with the outlaws. "I am very tempted to deal with you now and hide your body," he said casually.

"Has Marguerite ordered you to?" Guy inquired, it would tell him a lot of how she felt.

"She doesn't have to," Kazim smirked. "You get one chance to explain to her, or I will personally take her so far from you and this country, you will never have a hope of seeing her again."

_Well_, Guy thought, _at_ _least he was given the chance to talk to her_.

No time to think about it. It was time for simple, straight forward actions as they camped for the night. They were half a day away from London, and once they reached the city she would leave.

As soon as Marguerite took two steps away from the carriage, Guy came out of nowhere and hauled her off. "Guy!" She yelled, hitting him, wishing for a dagger up her sleeve. "_ce n'est pas decent! Imbecile!"_ she yelled, hitting him but he didn't loosen his grip.

"Rant all you want, Kazim is giving me a five minute window," Guy informed her.

"Archer, shoot him," Marguerite decided. Marguerite looked around and noticed everyone was looking pointedly in the other direction. "What, do they all have wax in their ears like Odysseus and the Sirens?" she demanded. "I know you can hear me, and I swear, I am going to place all of you on border duty for the rest of your miserable lives," she promised.

"If he doesn't make things right and I get stuck on border duty, I'll personally kill him," Brendan frowned. "You sure we have to give him five minutes?"

Kazim nodded. "Could you shoot him?" He asked Archer/Randall.

"With my eyes closed," Archer shrugged.

Kazim studied the younger man. "_Can_ you shoot him?" Kazim emphasized, not doubting the young man's aim but his willingness. Something he never would have doubted before except for the secret Queen Eleanor had unearthed.

"Don't worry about my loyalties, Kazim. They are, and have always been, to my lady."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Marguerite stopped struggling and was silent till they ended up in a secluded part of the forest away from prying eyes and curious ears. Not that those eyes and ears had even put up a good show of pretending to be helpful.

"You are not going to Prussia, certainly not to marry that foreigner. What the hell could you be thinking? His name is _Otto_," Guy rambled, fury building up inside him.

"First of all, some would consider _me_ a _foreigner_. Second, I was thinking I would take up my birthright, who wouldn't want to be Empress? And thirdly, what is wrong with Otto? It is a perfectly fine name, a guy named Guy shouldn't be pointing fingers."

"You don't want to be Empress, that would mean marrying the people who killed Henri."

"Prussians didn't kill Henri, Austrians did. They are quick to point out the difference."

"Yes, Otto seemed very quick to try to win your affections. Just going to marry him without even agreeing to a face to face meeting first?" Guy drawled.

"You read my letter! I'm going to put Marion in the stockades," she frowned. "Every single one of them!"

"You left me, Marguerite," Guy fumed.

"You _used _me. But I find myself in a generous mood so I won't have John rescind his offer and take back the lands," Marguerite said, arms crossed over her chest. She turned and started to walk off but Guy grabbed her arm and turned her back towards him. "Why didn't you just tell me? I would have been fine with you joining our side just to get land! You could have just been up front about it all!"

"The lands be damned," Guy said, thrusting the crushed letter into her surprised hand. "Did you even bother to read any of the other letters? You would have realized that the only reason I asked for lands was because I knew no one, _no one_, would allow you to marry a landless title. It was all for you, Marguerite. You deserve a prince, an emperor, and no one is going to settle for a worthless, landless tile, so I asked John to help."

"Guy…"

He cut her off. "You are stuck with me, as far as John and your father are concerned we are as good as betrothed and I am not telling them differently. Robin and the others will back me up." _They better back me up_, he mentally qualified.

"Guy…"

"Why didn't you ever just ask me? You knew how I felt, could you really just walk away from me? Marry someone else?" he demanded angrily. "could you really just move on from me?"

"Guy!" Marguerite practically shook him to allow her a moment to speak. "How could I possibly know? I was so surprised, what would I say? I didn't want to hear it to my face you were only using me as a bargaining chip. I loved you too much to take that from you, you deserve every inch of land you get."

"Forget the land," he growled but she cut him off.

"I couldn't stand to have you tell me to my face it was all a lie. And no, I knew I wouldn't be happy with Otto, but at least I would be far enough away where everything didn't remind me of you and everything else I've lost. Gods, I just finally started to feel something again because of you only to have it crushed! How could I stay?"

Guy was about to speak when Marguerite dropped a bomb: "you have a son," Marguerite said pointedly.

Guy stopped, flabbergasted, his momentum lost. "What? Robin told you." Just when he thought the conversation was heading his way, he had things under his control, she managed to rip the rug out from under him.

"_You _should have told me," Marguerite emphasized with her hands on her hips.

"A bastard child of a former servant, it shouldn't matter to you, to us," Guy said.

"He is three. And is that still the case when his mother is dying?" Marguerite demanded. She had managed to hide her shock when Robin and the gang brought it up casually. The first thing she had done was send one of her knights to find out what the truth was. "If for no other reason, Guy, you should have told me that in twenty years someone could show up claiming to be your heir," she pointed out. "What if I was married before and had children waiting in the wing?" she demanded.

"You don't," Guy pointed out.

"Obviously we don't know each other well enough," Marguerite drawled.

"No," Guy shook his head. "You told me about Michelle, about your family. You would have told me that."

"Obviously not," Marguerite said, watching Guy's reaction closely. Confusion, anger, betrayal.

"No," Guy insisted. "You haven't been married."

"I have nearly a dozen nieces and nephews, Guy. Who the bloody hell do you think is taking care of them? Me and my father. Their fathers are dead, their mothers left them to be raised by us. And Genevieve! When Jacqueline died, everyone blamed her, claiming she was cursed and it is what caused Jacqueline to die giving birth. I couldn't allow them to hurt her, I just couldn't. Collin didn't want anything to do with her, so I took her. She is only a year older than your son."

"Is she cursed?" Guy drawled.

"My whole family is," Marguerite pointed out. "But she doesn't speak. She is cute as a button, and smart, but she can't talk."

"And you were going to take her with you, to Prussia," Guy said coolly.

"You read my letter," Marguerite pointed out. "You know I was."

"I'll tell you what I know, Marguerite," Guy said stalking up to her, sending goosebumps down her spine. He stopped with barely an inch between them. "I know you think I betrayed you, that I can't understand how important Genevieve is to you. I know you are lonely, and that I can't possibly fix all the despair from all of your losses." He brushed back her hair, enjoying the tactile touch.

He placed a kiss on top of her head as he grabbed her hands. "I know you are use to men giving you their pledge, but here is mine," he said and to Marguerite's complete shock, she watched as he knelt before her. "But this is what I also know, Marguerite: you are strength, compassion, beauty. I love you, Marguerite. You never lost me, and fight as much as you want, run as far you can, but you never will lose me. I can be relentless when it comes to you, Marguerite. I'll defy kings and laws and God to keep you, and work every hour of every day to ensure you know you are not alone. Not anymore."

Marguerite pulled up on their hands to get Guy off his knees; she wrapped her arms around his neck and caught him in a kiss. When they broke apart Guy wiped away a tear falling down her cheek. "Is that a yes?"

Marguerite laughed and hugged him. "It was." Did he have any idea how wonderful he was? Just being with her was enough, he didn't have to slave away at anything. "I never cared about the land and titles, Guy. _You_ are what I wanted. You are worth more than being an empress."

"If only the rest of the world, especially your cousins, felt the same," Guy sighed as he leaned his forehead against hers, cupping her face gently.

"And," she said as Guy pulled a ring out of his pocket and slipped it on her hand, "from what I hear, you surpassed Robin's proposal by miles," she grinned.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The afternoon was spent with the girls gossiping in the carriage, encouraging Marguerite to go through every detail of Guy's proposal again. And again. Marguerite was only too happy to indulge as they rushed on closer to her estate, Kent.

One of her knights, Brendan, arrived back. "Your family has moved to London, my lady."

"Then straight to the palace," Marguerite ordered. No reason to stop in Kent or Canterbury if no one was there. It was a further 2 hours but they pulled into city.

"Is it always like this?" Will asked as crowds swarmed the streets to see Marguerite ride through the city.

"It was when I was here last," Robin nodded.

Archer, riding behind the carriage and therefore close enough to hear the outlaws, grinned at them. "It's Marguerite. They haven't seen her in nearly a year. Needless to say, Queen Eleanor is slightly miffed, her reaction is not as … warm," Randall smiled.

"Archer, stop spreading the truth," Brendan laughed.

Marguerite waved from the carriage. Finally the gates to the palace opened and they rode through. A footman was waiting and opened the door, helping the ladies from the carriage. A line of servants were waiting for directions.

"Welcome back, my lady," the butler bowed.

"Thank you, Arthur. I will need rooms prepared for my guests."

"Yes, of course, my lady. I will open up the blue wing."

"Excellent! Who is in residence?"

"Her majesty, Eleanor, arrived nigh on 3 days ago. Princess Joan arrived with her mother. Your father, Prince William, arrived with the little ones only yesterday."

"Tell my father I have arrived…"

"_Tante!" _a voice shouted out. Marguerite turned in time to catch the seven year old boy who launched himself at her. Marguerite laughed as she climbed the steps with him. As soon as she entered the parlor she was under attack from her affectionate nieces and nephews.

"Papa," Marguerite said happily as she hugged her dad.

"Your entourage has grown considerably," William smirked. "You made good time. We expect the money in two days. How was your journey?"

"Eventful."

"You may want to sit when you hear this," William cautioned as Prince John walked in.

"Have you told her?" Prince John asked.

"What?" Marguerite asked confused. Even more confused when her father and Prince John waited for the outlaws to join them. "

"It concerns them, too," Prince John explained. "My brother is here."

"Which one?" Marguerite wondered. "The butler didn't say anything about Geoffrey… you mean Richard? When?" Realization hit her. "Where is he?"

"En route," Prince John admitted. "He should be here this evening."

"You don't have our ransom money," Robin asked confused.

"I thought it best to send the ransom on to Henry. I emptied out the coffers, the tax money coming in is to refill the treasury. I had a feeling my mother was planning something behind all of our backs, I thought it best to get it done quickly."

Just then, Queen Eleanor entered. "Ah, _ma fae_," she greeted, all smiles.

"Aunt," Marguerite greeted as they kissed cheeks. "You must be relieved that Richard is safe."

"Of course. Even if I am surprised he is coming to England, of all places."

"We all are," Prince John frowned. "He never cared for England before, it was only a means of funding his wars."

"John, watch your tone," Queen Eleanor chided.

"Aunt, father, I will see you at dinner," Marguerite excused herself and pushed John out of the room with her before he could explode at his mother. "Some things never change," she sighed.

"She has been here three days and I am already going mad," John's frustration laced his voice. "Did you know she was going to barter you off to Henry to marry his daft younger brother?" John demanded.

"I heard something about that," Marguerite laughed. "Walk me to my suite, John. I want to visit with my babes before dinner." They walked arm in arm down the hall, catching up on the past several months, till they reached the family wing and the nursery. Inside were all of her babes; the cousins lingering in the doorway watching the array of children of various ages playing. Marguerite happily spent the next several hours with them till she had to dress for dinner.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Eleanor sat before the crackling fire. Tom was sleeping in the nursery with an army of nurses and Marguerite's youngest nieces and nephews. The rest of the gang was sleeping in their rooms scattered throughout the hall.

What would Allan do?

The whole evening was surreal. She was in the palace in London. She had dined with the royal family. Being in the same room as Prince John and Queen Eleanor had unnerved her. She didn't even think she could serve them, let alone eat at the same table with them. She was thankful Richard hadn't returned yet, she wasn't sure she could handle that, ever.

Allan leaned against the door watching her. "I'm not being funny, but I thought for sure Guy would strangle the queen mother at dinner."

Eleanor snorted. "I saw that, too," she laughed, relaxing. "I think if Prince John knew what she had attempted, he might let Guy." Allan sat behind her, taking her in his arms. He nuzzled his head in her hair. "Allan?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to think about the future, not tonight," Eleanor decided. "I don't want to worry about what is going to happen next, where Tom and I will go, do… I just want to enjoy this experience while I can."

"Talking wasn't what I was planning on," Allan smirked and Eleanor rolled her eyes. He placed open mouth kisses down her neck as he untied her dressing gown. She tensed for a moment as her back was revealed but Allan always made her feel beautiful despite her scars.

"You are beautiful," Allan whispered, as if reading her thoughts, before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

She broke the kiss long enough to tug his shirt over his head. "Funny, I think you are beautiful," she grinned as she traced her fingers over his chest.

"Lucky Tom, not going to be able to keep the girls away then, ey?" Allan teased, smiling when Eleanor laughed.

"_I'm_ the lucky one, I think," Eleanor decided as Allan lifted her up to carry her to bed.

Marguerite knocked softly as she entered Gretchen's room. "Greta? Are you comfortable?"

"Comfortable? This is a beautiful room," Gretchen sighed as she stretched out before her fire. "I haven't even cleaned rooms this beautiful before. I might never move out," she laughed sleepily. She was already so close to falling asleep as she watched the fire dance.

Marguerite laughed as she sat at the top of Gretchen's head. It was so nice to see Gretchen relax for once. "I wanted to check on you. Allan just slipped into Elle's room, and everyone else is in their rooms. Ygrainne was so great with Genevieve," Marguerite smiled. "And you will always be welcomed wherever I am," she told Gretchen.

"Thanks," Gretchen yawned, proudly.

"Can I ask you something? Your family lived in Locksley, yet you didn't know Robin, Much, anyone before. Why?" Marguerite pondered. She had never understood that.

"I was sent away," Gretchen explained. "My brothers—I had 2 growing up—were enough to help with the farming, and my parents sent me to work in the home of a lord some ways off. When I turned 16, they gave me the option of marrying one of their other servants. I had no interest in marriage, not then. It seemed like trading one type of servitude for another. I asked if they would release me to work in Nottingham, and got a job at the castle. It was closer to home, and made more money even if Griswald and the sheriff were the devil's own. I worked there ever since, until my brother died and I took Ygrainne."

Marguerite continued stroking Gretchen's hair for a moment before getting to her feet. She had seen Much in the doorway out of the corner of her eye and left to give them a moment.

She walked back to the family wing, took a peak in the nursery at her four youngest nieces and nephews, Tom and Ygrainne.

She stopped at what had been Jacqueline's door, she had taken it as her own after Michelle died; hand on the handle, she took a deep breath before stepping away and heading further down the hall.

Much walked inside and thought perhaps Greta had already fallen asleep. He didn't want to disturb her, he just wanted a moment to talk with Gretchen. With the chaos of the last few days, he didn't have time to talk with her. Not since the dungeon, and he had many things running through is head he wanted to talk to her about.

He crouched down where Marguerite had been sitting. Unable to resist, he lightly ran his hand through her hair, enjoying the softness of it. "Greta?"

"Much?" Gretchen sat up quickly.

"Nothing's wrong," he said quickly. "Ygrainne is sleeping, she's fine."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry," Much apologized. "I'll let you go to sleep," he motioned back to the floor.

"This is all so strange," Gretchen murmured. "And tomorrow we meet the king. What is he like?" she asked him as she lay down.

"Last time we saw him, he did try to kill us," Much grinned.

"What about after that? What did you think of him?" Gretchen yawned. "Does he have a sense of humor? Is he like Marguerite? Or more like his mother?"

Much was surprised she wanted his opinion. He braced himself and began stroking her hair again. It was the first contact they had had, it was the closest they had been. When he was conscious, that is. "I remember back during the war, before Christophe—Marguerite's brother— died, Richard would often laugh. Then the war changed for him, and Philip. He became much more sullen. You can tell he is related to Marguerite, though. And John. He has that same air about him."

Gretchen sighed, sleepily. "I'm not sure I like him, not that I'll let him know that."

"Best to keep that to yourself," Much grinned. He looked down to see she had fallen asleep and something about the fact she felt comfortable and safe enough around him to let her guard down sent his heart fluttering. He thought of moving her to the bed but when he bent to pick her up she clasped his hand. Content, he sat beside her, his thoughts swarming, as he watched Gretchen sleep.

Gretchen had the most marvelous dream. It didn't all make sense, she couldn't tell where she was, but she felt warm, happy. Euphoric. She certainly didn't want to wake up. And it reminded her of Much.

_Just a few more minutes of this dream_, she thought as she snuggled more and burrowed herself deeper into her bed.

Her bed was solid. Wait, what?

Gretchen peered through her half open eyes and saw technically, she wasn't in a bed. She was on the floor. That she remembered.

She was also trying to snuggle closer to Much.

Embarrassment flushed her cheeks. Mortification was next since she wanted to keep snuggling closer.

Gretchen slowly sat up and was thankful that at least she could quietly sneak away and maybe get into Willa's room to comb her hair and make herself presentable. Maybe Much didn't realize she was trying to make him her bed.

He was waking up! Gretchen scurried to grab a dress when suddenly yells and fighting could be heard from the hallway. Much was up and at the door before she could blink. "Stay here," he told her.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to Aloha94 for the PM she sent me, letting me know that there is still interest. THANK YOU!


	59. Brawls and Ballads

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, BBC, or BBCAmerica. Only OCs and plot post series 2 belong to me.

Disclaimer: I am not associated with Loreena McKennitt or make any money from this. I am only a huge fan :) who has bought her music.

_so you find out who was brawling :) I kept tweaking this chapter, I'm not sure if I am happy with it or not..._

* * *

**Chapter 59: Brawls and Ballads**

Prince John knocked on the door to Jacqueline's room but didn't hear a response. He wondered if it was strange that, even after nearly four years since her death, he still considered it Jacqueline's room. Marguerite hadn't changed it too much after she moved in; she hadn't ever really tried to make it her own personal space.

When he heard no response he let himself in and found only a single maid who curtseyed seeing him. "Where is Marguerite?" Was it possible she had already gone down to breakfast?

"I don't know, sire. She didn't sleep here last night."

"Where did she sleep?" Had she gone back to her own room finally?

"She slept in _his_ room, my lord."

John saw red as he barreled out of the room, through the corridor and down till he reached the wing where the outlaws were located. How could she be so stupid to ruin her reputation _now_? He didn't care if it was consensual, the fact they were engaged, or any other excuse they would come up with. Guy had dared ruined Marguerite's reputation, John would exact revenge.

He crashed through the door to Guy's room, Guy pulling his shirt on at the moment and immediately went into fighting mode a moment before John's fist connected with his face. "So where is she?" John demanded.

"What the hell?" Guy demanded. He fought back, but held back knowing Marguerite would be furious if he hurt her favorite cousin.

"Where is Marguerite?"

"Her own room?" Guy suggested. "Why would I allow her here? I haven't come this far to ruin her reputation."

"Everyone already knows she was here!" John yelled, not realizing Guy obviously didn't know Marguerite hadn't slept in her own room for several years now. "The _maid_ told me she was here. That Marguerite _slept _here last night. The servants are talking about it already," John fumed as he landed a punch square at Guy's jaw, but taking one in the kidneys.

"She was obviously lying," Guy panted as they fell out of the room into the hall. Noise clattered throughout the hall: the heavy oak door to Guy's room slammed into the stone wall, the sound of fists connecting to their targets, of bodies (Guy's and John's) falling out of the room onto the stone corridor.

Doors opened and suddenly the Sherwood gang was in the hall in various states of dress. Little John was the only one fully clothed, Much was clothed but it looked as if he had slept in his clothes. Robin was straightening his shirt but reached for his sword instead. Allan was only half dressed as he stumbled out.

"What the hell is going on?" Robin asked.

"A slight misunderstanding," Prince John panted as he and Guy tried to catch their breaths. When was the last time he had been in a brawl? The number of people unafraid of giving him a good thrashing had certainly diminished with so many of his cousins gone.

"Misunderstanding? Marguerite is gone and you accuse me of spoiling her!" Guy fumed. "Where is she?"

"You lost her _again_?" Robin asked.

"Why do they assume she is missing?" Gretchen asked Eleanor as they stood with Willa, eyeing the neanderthals.

"I think I know where she is," Prince John stretched.

"_Now_ you realize where she slept?" Guy demanded wondering how the prince had gone from seeing red to lazily stretching like a cat sunbathing. Lord, Marguerite and her family were odd at times.

"Somewhere around your right hook connecting with my rib cage," Prince John agreed as he turned to head down the hall. Guy and the outlaws shared a look before trickling after him.

Eleanor and Gretchen shared a look with Willa, all three rolling their eyes. They slipped back into Eleanor's room and Eleanor laid down on her bed, tired. "You look as if you didn't sleep a wink," Gretchen teased.

"Believe me, if you were me, you wouldn't have slept a wink last night either," Eleanor grinned cheekily.

"I'm happy for you," Willa sighed. "Where do you think Marguerite has gone?"

"Someplace she wanted to go alone," Eleanor shrugged.

Gretchen looked over her friend to the door and saw Allan had walked inside. "I'm going to check on Ygrainne and Tom. Sleep," she told her best friend and then she and Willa scurried out.

Allan laid down behind her, spooning against her. "Tom is fine," Allan told her. "I just checked on him."

"I thought you went looking for Marguerite."

"You weren't worried about her, so I thought I'd catch 40 winks. As long as you were napping, too," Allan kissed the back of her neck.

"I'm torn between sleeping and touring the city," Eleanor confessed as she rolled over to face him.

He cupped her face. "Sleep, then we'll tour," he promised, pulling her up against him again.

_ddddddddddddddddddddddddddd_

It seemed like the nightmare all over again. She hadn't set foot in the sanctuary once the last three years. She didn't worry about them holding it against her, they would understand. Marguerite seemed to just stare at the gates for a long minute, trying to get her feet to move.

Finally she pushed her way inside. She placed a single flower at the memorial for King George. "Hello, Uncle," Marguerite said softly. He was buried in France, but they had placed a memorial for Richard's father here with the family.

She walked further down the crypt till she rejoined her family. She placed a bouquet on Henry's first. "Your son is going to be the death of me. He is already near my height and at 14! I wish you were here, telling him how to be a man," she sighed. "he is just itching to go out and fight. I know I can't keep him in the nursery forever, even though I want to. What would you tell him?" she sighed.

She moved on to Jacqueline and placed the handful of flowers for her. "Yellow flowers, you always thought they were cheery," Marguerite grinned. "Genevieve is turning into a beautiful little version of you. And your boys! They have your mouth, just this morning did you hear what Harold told the nanny?" Marguerite laughed. "I can just imagine you giving them a little swat on the behind, then laughing with me about it over a cup of tea."

Next was Jean-Paul with bright red flowers. "Just like your hair. Sadly, Joan is at that stage where she hates her hair," Marguerite grinned thinking about her niece. "She blames you for her red hair."

Bluebells for Pierre. "I heard about Maries's illness. I'm making sure the best physicians are tending her. We can't have her joining you too quickly now, can we? What would Victor and Victoire do, hmm?" Victor and Victoire frequently saw their mother, Marie, more so than any of her other nieces and nephews.

"I'm sorry I don't have any of the flowers from Maeve's homeland, I know you were partial to them," Marguerite apologized to Christophe. "This was the closest I could get on such short notice, but I am sending someone to Ireland to gather cartfuls of flowers. I promised Cillian I would take him back for a visit. Maeve is due to arrive any day now. Do you think she will stand up with me? I'm hoping I can get all of them to come. Do you know how long it has been since we have all been in one place together?" Marguerite pondered.

"Three years," she sighed as she turned to Michel. "They all came to say goodbye to you, _ma __moitie_."

She was at a loss, she had no idea what to do. She ran her hand over his tomb, looking at the artwork above it that showed Michel dressed for war, dashing, strong. So very much alive. "How ironic, that is what I hate about these French tombs. Why do people visit? I don't need to come and see you to remember you, _ma moitie._ I can't forget you, there is this hole that will never heal, not till I'm there," she nodded to the tomb set aside for her. "That's another reason I don't come. It is all just too morbid, and I have been so very morbid these last three years.

Let's talk of something else," Marguerite decided. She pulled the book out of her bag. "I finally found my courage and went back. I felt like I was walking in to gossip with you, I half expected you to be at your desk, or reading in the window. It hurt all that much more, you not being there. Everything was just as you left it. Which is how I found this. I had to tell the story from memory until Father procured another copy," Marguerite grinned as she opened the book of Norman history and tales.

"I wish I knew what you thought. You would have been the hardest on Guy, yet you would have championed him most fiercely on my behalf. What do you think of him? Jacqueline would find him attractive, I won't mention that to Collin," Marguerite laughed. "Henri would have trouble overlooking his attempt on Richard's life, Christophe even more so. I think Pierre would have understood him, though. I can hear Jean-Paul's exasperated sigh: 'you always have to do things the most difficult way possible, don't you, _ma fae_,'" Marguerite laughed. "And then I would pester you until you finally told me what you really thought of Guy. And then you would help me strategize on how to win father's, Richard's, and Philip's approval. Should I play Richard and Philip against each other?" she pondered as she sat on the floor. Anyone who saw her would think she was completely mad, perhaps she was. Maybe she had been completely mad the last three years without realizing it.

"I think Richard is going to be the most difficult one to win over. I think my course of action will be guilt, agree?" Marguerite asked aloud, as if polling her siblings' opinion. "Richard could never handle me guilting him. For Philip I think I should play on Guy's attempt on Richard's life. He will adore Guy for that," Marguerite laughed. She pulled the book on her lap and opened it to where Michel had bookmarked it. "You had nearly finished it before you left," she said quietly.

She looked up and bit her lip to keep from crying. "For so long, I was so angry, so mad at you. You broke your promise, Michel. You didn't even leave me anything behind, I have babes from all of them, not from you. You left nothing behind except me. .." She slammed the book closed.

Why did she come? She wasn't this strong. She couldn't even handle being in his room, she had cried all night. She was surprise she had any tears left. "I came to tell you it's over, Granger is gone," Marguerite decided. She placed the book on the tomb. "I can't do this again, I'm sorry. I can't visit. I'll only be here twice more, I pray." She would come when her father passed, then for herself, but she wouldn't be able to visit again.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

"Why would she come here?" Guy asked as they approached the Cathedral and walked to the entrance of the crypt.

"I don't know," John couldn't think of any reason why she would come here. "She vowed she wouldn't return unless it was her own funeral."

"Who is buried here?" Djaq asked.

"Some nobles, I plan to be laid to rest here myself," Prince John admitted. "I could never be buried in France, I'm an Englishman first." Probably why he didn't get along with his brothers, mother, or sister.

As soon as they entered they could hear Marguerite's voice. "I'm only going to come back twice more, I pray. So watch over your babies, protect them where I can't because I can't bury any of them. I don't think I'll be able to see you in France, either. Philip visits mama and all of you, so at least someone brings you flowers. Now I best get back before Richard wakes up. I need to perfect this, I haven't decided yet when to start layering the guilt. If only one of you were here to help, especially Henri. He and Richard got along smashingly," she sighed.

The outlaws—Little John, Robin, Marion, Djaq, and Will—shared a look. Everyone could see the concern on Prince John's and Guy's faces. They had walked past a memorial to the late King George, and then walked past a few others, till they entered a larger room, a family crypt. Marguerite's family, apparently. Marion's hand flew up, covering her mouth, as she realized what she was looking at: nearly every member of Marguerite's family.

"Where is her mother?" Guy asked.

"She is buried in France, she is French and wanted to buried in her homeland," Prince John whispered.

"You will be thrilled to know that your children are just as rambunctious as you were, according to father. They all adore the stories of Arthur and Merlin, and mama's stories from the north," Marguerite's voice carried throughout the chamber. They heard her take a deep breath and steady her voice. "I feel like I am cheating them, telling them only half the tale, since I haven't…_petite Henri_ has even stopped asking me to sing," Marguerite apologized. At fourteen he was old enough to remember back to when Marguerite and Michel would entertain all of them in song. "I can't imagine Arthur not being popular, but you just _know_ Robin's escapade with the sheriff is going to become a favorite too. Lord help us all," she chuckled.

There was a pause as everyone wondered what she was thinking. "I couldn't before, but, well, I need the practice. I probably sound as awful as Joan now," Marguerite chuckled. "Poor thing, she despised being passed over, but hated being forced to entertain everyone because her voice was so weak. I look at her and think about how I was suppose to marry at the same age she did and I am very thankful Uncle George decided to go to war with Spain than marry me so young, too. Can you imagine how different everything would have been if I went to Spain when I was 14?" She would never have even met Guy and that was too horrible to contemplate.

"We should leave," Djaq insisted but stopped as soon as she heard Marguerite's voice.

"Okay, you can't complain anyways," Marguerite hedged. "But I refuse to sound as awful as Joan's croaking attempts to sing."

_And now my charms are all o'erthrown,  
__And what strength I have's mine own  
__Which is most faint, now tis true  
__I must here be confined by you_

_But release me from my bands  
__With the help of your good hands  
__Gentle breath of yours my sails  
__Must fill or else my project fails.  
__Which was to please.  
__Spirits to enforce, art to enchant,  
__And my ending is despair,  
__Unless I be relieved by prayer_

_Which pierces that it assaults,  
__Mercy itself and frees all faults  
__As you from crimes would pardon'd be  
__Let your indulgence set me free._

Her haunting voice sent shivers down their spines. Something about her voice seemed to reach deep inside them till her pain was their pain. Marion realized in that minute why Robin never shared this experience with her before, it simply couldn't be explain the effect Marguerite had on you.

Prince John seemed immobile, staring at his cousin. It wasn't until Guy was moving forward that he seemed to find his feet again. He would personally make sure Marguerite was able to keep her man after this.

Marguerite had sung again. The last time was when she had keened at Michel's funeral three years ago and he had given up hope of ever hearing her sing again. He knew Guy was responsible for this, and he would make sure Marguerite got to keep him.

"Ah, the cavalry has arrived," Marguerite sighed dramatically. "They probably agree that I have gone mad now, and I probably croaked as badly as Joan," she laughed, her hand lovingly placed on Michel's tomb. "I was telling them about my latest adventures, and, well," she just trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

"Your mother isn't here?" Guy asked.

"We have a place for her here, papa wants to be buried in England, mama in France. Her family insisted on it," Marguerite shrugged. "We have a memorial there," she nodded to the memorial next to where her father would be buried. "In turn, there is a memorial for papa in France," she laughed. "Now I am embarrassed. No one was meant to hear me, except them," she gestured.

John pulled his cousin into a tight hug. "Bullocks, you are going to tell everyone, aren't you?" Marguerite sighed.

"As soon as I step in the palace. I think I am going to proclaim it to the kingdom. From the balcony."

"John!" she chased after him as he laughed and ran out of the crypt. Only John could make her act like a child in such a holy place.

"These are… these are all of her siblings?" Marion asked in disbelief. She knew Marguerite had lost someone, but she had no idea, had never guessed, that it was so _many_.

Robin walked up to Christophe's tomb. "I knew Kazim promised to bring him home," he said surprised as he paid his respects. "I didn't know that Michel and Pierre died…" he hadn't even know about her other siblings, the ones who had died before he left for the crusades.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Much walked into the garden to find Ygrainne playing with two of Marguerite's nieces, Genevieve and one of her cousins, Victoire. When Ygrainne saw Much she waved and ran over. "Are you having fun?" Much asked as he picked her up.

Ygrainne nodded. "Genevieve doesn't talk, but it is okay because Victoire and I talk enough for her," she said eagerly. "They dressed me up in a pretty dress!" she said happily. "We were playing with Archer, but he ran away."

"Archer? He was playing with you? Why did he leave?" Much asked, sideswiped by the announcement. It was hard to imagine one of Marguerite's big Norman knights playing with the girls. Then Much remembered how this Archer had flirted with Gretchen and Ygrainne, making him frown.

"Victoire says that there are always guards around them, but Archer was so much fun! He said he had to leave because he was hiding from Robin and Guy. Why? Where is my mum?" she asked looking around. "I haven't seen her in so long."

"She is probably getting dressed," Much guessed. He knew she didn't go after Marguerite, and if Gretchen wasn't worried about her, than Much wouldn't worry. He needed to use the time for something much more important. He would have to think about what Ygrainne said about Archer later.

"Ygrainne, can I ask you a question?" Much asked as he sat on the stone bench and placed her on his lap.

Ygrainne nodded, her strawberry blonde hair bouncing in the curls someone had placed them in. "Much, I'm scared," her lip trembled. "Mum said we aren't going back to the forest. But she didn't say where we were going. Why can't we go back to the forest? Mum said everyone else was leaving too." She hugged him tightly, as if he was just going to disappear on her.

"No one is leaving, we are just all going to different homes, now," Much tried to explain.

"But we can't go home. It burned and there was fire and it's gone," Ygrainne's lip trembled with the memory.

"And that is what I want to ask you. I want you and your mum to come with me."

"Where? Why?"

He would have to work on the where part. "Ygrainne," he brushed back her hair. "I want to be your dad. I want you and your mum to come with me so I can be your dad," Much explained.

Ygrainne looked at him with wide eyes. "Why?"

She had been asking that with everything the last few weeks, but he had a feeling it wasn't Ygrainne just being stubborn. "Because I don't want you and your mum to leave me, because I love you both."

"I love you too, Much!" Ygrainne's grip tightened, if possible, around him as she hugged him.

"This is our secret, okay?" Much grinned. "Don't tell your mum yet, just play with your new friends," Much asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"Why?" Ygrainne asked again.

Much stifled a chuckle. "Because it is a surprise, okay? I want to surprise your mum."

"But why? Mum will want to know why, Much. Are you going to marry mum? Where will we go? You will be my dad? Can I call you dad?" Ygrainne asked.

"I want to marry your mum," Much blushed. "And you can call me dad as soon as she says yes."

"You didn't answer where," Ygrainne reminded him.

"I'm working on that part," Much grinned.

_

* * *

_

The song is Loreena McKennitt's "Prospero's Speech" chosen (after a long debate) not so much for the lyrics as for the fact that I loved how Loreena sang it.

HUGE thanks to Aloha94, Fireheart93, apprenticeassassin, & jojia for the lovely reviews! It is a relief to know people are still reading it after so long!


	60. The Way You Are

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood or profit from this writing. OCs and plot post series 2 belong to me.

_I couldn't wait to post this chapter :) and I can't wait to finisht the next chapter either _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 60: The Way You Are  
_aka: Much and Gretchen get their act together...finally_**

Gretchen dressed and decided to go and check on the children. She was thrilled to see Eleanor so happy, but it wasn't enough to push back this fear of the future. Allan had yet to make any plans, at least none that she knew of, so she didn't know what Eleanor's future was. And what was she and Ygrainne going to do? They didn't have a home in Locksley, she couldn't work for Griswald again as long as she had Ygrainne, so just what was she going to do? How would they live?

Gretchen walked into the garden, just enjoying the sight. She had always loved the colors that popped with the various flowers. She heard the giggles of little girls before she saw them, and just the noise brought a smile to her face.

She peered around a hedge and watched as Ygrainne ran and played with several other girls of various ages. To think she was playing with royals! Gretchen would remember this to remind Ygrainne as she got older.

"Greta," Much's voice behind her made her jump and she turned to see him sitting on a stone bench.

"I thought you left with Robin and Guy." Gretchen went over to sit on the bench with him.

"I had something more important," Much said casually, peaking Gretchen's interest. She managed to bite her tongue before she could ask what was more important than Robin.

"She sounds so happy," Gretchen smiled as she heard Ygrainne laugh.

"I heard Archer was playing with them earlier," Much told her.

"Archer? Really?" Gretchen gushed. "He was so good with her after the attack. He reminds me of someone…" she just couldn't put her finger on who.

Before she knew what was happening, Much was cupping her face and kissing her hungrily. Before she could think, Gretchen's hands came up to hold him close as she kissed him back.

She heard someone calling her name and she realized what she was doing. "I… I have to go," Gretchen blurted out as she broke off the kiss. When she turned she saw Willa turning the corner and Gretchen jumped up and ran over to join her. She quickly grabbed Willa's arm and led her back out of the garden.

As soon as they turned the corner leaving the garden and entering the hallway, they ran into Eleanor. "Did she interrupt you?" Eleanor asked with a knowing grin.

"What are you doing here?" Gretchen snapped.

"I want to see the city, I didn't want to wake Allan, and I wanted to get away for awhile," Eleanor hedged. "But what is going on with you?"

"I wish I knew," Gretchen sighed. She saw Willa and Eleanor share a look. "Just stop that and just say what you want to say."

"I say we go exploring around London. Who knows when we will have an afternoon free without kids again," Eleanor decided. The three walked out of the castle thinking how bizarre it was to have doorman open the door for _them_.

They explored the city and discovered it was a lot dirtier and crowded than they had expected. "I hope I don't get stuck here," Eleanor decided.

"You, stuck here?" Willa repeated. "I can't imagine Allan letting that happen."

Hearing his name made Eleanor purse her lips. "Did something happen?" Gretchen asked.

"No, nothing like what you are thinking," Eleanor assured them. "Do you want to talk about Much?" she asked Gretchen who shook her head. "What happened to that girl who was willing to take on a mercenary with a shovel?" Eleanor teased.

Gretchen laughed at the memory. "I was furious, and it was a much simpler situation," Gretchen smiled as she and Willa went to peer into a shop's window further down the street.

Eleanor shook her head as she looked in a bakery. "Elle," Robin called out as he joined her.

"Did you find Marguerite?"

"She went on up to the castle with Prince John, and Guy too. What are you doing? Where's Allan?"

"Sleeping. I think I can walk around the city just fine." She didn't have any money for others to steal.

Robin grinned, and Eleanor couldn't help but return it. Robin's grin always had that affect on her. "You can't blame me for caring. Anything catch your eye?"

"The city is different than I expected," Eleanor admitted. Robin offered his arm and she looped her hand on his elbow.

"Do you want to vent about Allan? I can see you are thinking about something. The three of you all have this look," Robin admitted, looking ahead to where Willa and Gretchen were.

"Gretchen is confused, I think we all are," Eleanor sighed. "Allan muttered something right before he fell asleep. He probably won't even remember it, but it reminded me that I am very stupid where Allan is concerned," Eleanor explained.

"What did he say? If it makes you feel any better, he gets a little crazy where you're concerned, too," Robin smiled.

Eleanor shook her head. "What are you and Marion going to do now? Return to Locksley?"

"Richard invited all of us to dinner tonight," Robin told her, squeezing her hand affectionately seeing the idea was nerve wracking for her. "I'm hoping to have a moment to speak to him." He had a lot to speak to Richard about, about Much getting Bonchurch and the rest of his men. If he had to parcel off all of Huntington to reward his men, he would. Robin would make sure that one way or another all of his men were taken care of. Even though none of the girls said anything, he knew they were worried about it. "But when Marion and I return to Locksley I want the three of you to come if Allan and Much haven't gotten their acts together by then."

"I don't think Much is the one with the problem now," Eleanor sighed. "And Marguerite said she is taking Willa with her."

"You and Tom will be taken care of, Elle. I promise," Robin vowed.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Allan woke up and was only slightly surprised to find Eleanor was gone. Did she sleep at all? He quickly dressed and was walking down the hall looking for _anyone_. Where the hell was everyone?

Guy and Tuck were the first people he found. "Look who's up at the crack of noon," Guy drawled from where he was talking with Tuck.

"Have you seen Eleanor?"

"Now who has lost their lady?" Guy teased.

"Ey, who would have thought brooding Guy would learn a sense of humor."

"I haven't seen Eleanor, I heard some are looking around London. Bit of advice, Allan? You should know how much servants gossip. Do you want it to get around you and Eleanor aren't wed?" Guy crossed his arms as he leaned casually against the wall.

"I'm not being funny, but you sound concerned, Guy."

Guy shrugged. "It would be one less thing for him to vent about," Guy nodded towards Tuck.

"As I recall, you are the one who vents," Tuck drawled. "You are _not_ a silent brooder. Thank God Marguerite accepted your sorry ass or I would be listening to you about it for the rest of my life," Tuck laughed.

Guy smiled. "You still will hear a lot about her from me, I'm sure. But Allan, if it's about what happens now, I will need someone to manage my estates," he offered. He and Marguerite could hardly live at every single estate.

"You are certainly in a generous mood today," Allan commented.

"Not that the church sees a penny of it," Tuck commented.

"I'm not being funny, I figured after this you would go off and stay as far from anyone and anything reminding you of Robin and Sherwood as possible," Allan pointed out.

"I don't think that will be possible. Marguerite happens to like the lot of you, even Robin," Guy shrugged.

"And you'll suffer Robin's company for her," Tuck laughed. "Why are you looking for Eleanor?" he turned to Allan. "She left with Gretchen and Willa. I saw her looking for them, she seemed worried."

"Worried?" Allan asked concerned. "She wasn't worried about Marguerite," he recalled. "And judging by the fact Guys not on a rampage, again, I'm guessing Marguerite is fine." What could Nora be worried about then?

"So what happened after we all left to look for her? As I recall, you and Much stayed behind," Guy pointed out.

Allan had to think back. They had decided to sleep and explore London afterwards. What could have happened in that short period of time? He went back over everything in his head, and vaguely remembered what he said as he fell asleep.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Gretchen went to her room thinking even if she had days to prepare she still wouldn't be presentable to the king. Whose insane idea was this? At least worrying about the dinner gave her something else to think about besides Much's confused face when she left.

_Who are you kidding? You ran away._

With a sigh, she pushed open the door leading to her suite and walked in. She stopped midstride three feet inside, just staring as it seemed the garden had exploded _inside_ her bedroom. There were bouquets of flowers on every surface and petals scattered across the bed and floor. There were so many colors she felt she could just look at it for hours.

She jumped as the door heavily closed behind her and she turned to see Much had closed the door. He had been hidden behind it when she first came in. She looked back and forth between him and the flowers. "Did you do this?" she asked perplexed, hopeful.

"I remember the way your eyes light up when Ygrainne gives you flowers, and I've heard you mention before how you wanted them, and…" he realized he was babbling and cut himself off. "Those are always wildflowers, weeds. I wanted to give you something more, something …better."

"Much…" Gretchen trailed off, biting on her tongue because she was afraid she would cry. "But I… before…" she gestured, trying to find the words but gave up. "They are beautiful, thank you," she said honestly, looking at all of them.

"Why?" she finally asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Much wondered, appearing at her side and grabbing her hand. "I know I have bumbled a lot in this, I tend to ramble on and not say what I really want to say. I tend to exasperate or annoy everyone, I expect it, I'm not surprised by it anymore. But you smile, Greta," he grinned. "You smile and accept it."

"I'm not the only one," Greta pointed out, trying to put some room between them. "Robin accepts who you are, we all do."

"See? I did it again, not saying it the way I mean to. When you smile, Greta? I just have to stop and stare. It's what caught my attention that first time in the kitchens, all the way across the hall. You were doing backbreaking work and smiling. I was captivated," he grinned as he squeezed her hand, keeping her close. "I know it couldn't have been easy helping Allan and Elle in the castle, then getting Ygrainne, and all the difficulties since then. You still have that smile, Greta," he traced a finger along her jaw tracing the light scar from the fire, sending shivers down her spine.

"Don't," Gretchen said stepping away from him. "How could you? I have… God, Much. Look at me. Every time, I run away. I tried to entice John, I pushed you away even before I had Ygrainne, but I most certainly tried to push you away after I got her. Even today! I ran, Much. But why are you standing there? Why would you do this?" Gretchen demanded. "Gods, I am awful for you, Much. Why can't you see that?"

"Hey," he said trying to get her to look at him. "I think I've figured it out," he said surprising Gretchen. "I know why you went after John. And, I hate to admit it, but I have to admit that I was floored to learn you had adopted Ygrainne. I mean, all I saw was Allan running away from Tom and it was his own son. I can't blame you for doing what you thought was best for her, Greta."

"That doesn't explain anything, Much. I was pushing you away before, when I worked in the castle. And now, when I hope things have changed, between us, between you and Ygrainne…" Lord, she had to bite her lip to keep it from trembling.

"I love you, Gretchen," he announced, surprising her. "You want to run again, I'm guessing," he grinned and she blushed because it was partly true. Her heart jumped and was thumping in her chest, yet at the same time it was too much. "You don't know what to do with someone else caring for you, do you?" he guessed. "It's easy for you to care for someone else. It's clear to a blind person you would do anything for Eleanor, Ygrainne, for anyone in the gang," he continued. "You love others unconditionally, but you are surprised when someone else feels the same way. I think it finally clicked when I heard you talk to Marguerite last night. Who did you have growing up, Greta, that cared for you?" he wondered. "You certainly didn't in the castle, not until Elle came. And you loved your brother but didn't know him, never grew up with him. You love people fiercely, but you're always disconnected someway," he tried to explain.

"I…" Gretchen stuttered. She had never thought of it before, had never had to. She never had to worry about someone else caring for her like this before. "You are still an idiot for picking me, Much."

Much kissed the top of her head as he pulled her close. "That's not going to scare me off," he grinned as he held her close to him. He couldn't help the grin that colored his face as she hugged him tight.

"Much, I am sorry, I make it difficult, I have Ygrainne…" she trailed off as he tipped her head up and kissed her.

"I already talked to Ygrainne," Much grinned.

"What?"

"I wanted to ask her if she would let me be her daddy," Much blushed. If any of the guys found out he would never live it down.

"You asked Ygrainne? Before talking to me?" This is what he had to do that was more important than following Robin? Her heart melted with that realization.

"I figured you would be more difficult to win over," Much grinned making Gretchen laugh.

He cupped her face, the smile still on her face, her eyes shining. "This is why. You are beautiful, perfect, Greta." She clearly didn't believe him. "Even with your stubbornness. I love you, Gretchen. Let me spend the rest of our lives proving it to you."

"I…" she grinned. "Did Ygrainne say yes?"

"On the condition she can call me dad," Much grinned.

"I have a very smart niece," Gretchen smiled, her hand trailing from Much's temple to jaw. "If you can forgive me for pushing you away, how can I say no? Somewhere along the line, even when I was hiding from you, I fell in love with you, too, Much."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Eleanor walked into the room to find the clothes she was wearing to dinner were laid out for her. "Ey, there you are," Allan walked in behind her.

"Yes, here I am, but you are leaving," she shooed him out. "I have to get dressed."

"I'm not being funny, but I could help you undress," he grinned cheekily.

"Ah, how gallant of you," she teased. "But Marguerite is sending up people, so shoo," she pushed him out the door just as servants came in to help her dress.

Allan had changed by the time the servants left Eleanor's room and found her standing by the window looking out. Her gown was a rich brown color that contrasted well with her honey colored hair that was pulled back and twisted on the back of her head. He couldn't resist the urge to tug on the curls hanging down her back.

"You scared me," Eleanor jumped. Allan offered his arm and she laughed as she took it and they headed downstairs. "I think I'm dreaming," she admitted. "I never imagined I would wear anything so fine."

He stopped them before they reached the dining hall. "You are a vision, Nora," he promised before kissing her.

"I'm going to have to thank Marguerite," she grinned studying Allan in his black outfit. "Your outfit reminds me of when you were working for Guy. You look very dashing black, Allan-a-Dale," she smiled.

"Would it make it easier if I said it's all going to be okay?" he asked, rubbing the small of her back.

"Allan, I'm about to sit at the same table as the king. I don't even believe it is happening."

"Well, we did save his throne, so I don't think you have anything to worry about," Allan smirked.

Eleanor laughed as Allan led them into the dining hall. The Sherwood gang was there and waiting on the royal family. "Nervous?" Gretchen asked.

"Do you even have to ask? Aren't you?"

"I'm too surprised to be nervous," Gretchen grinned. Eleanor studied her friend and realized she was glowing. "Don't say anything yet, we will tomorrow, but Much asked me to marry him."

Eleanor had to fight back a squeal of excitement but she hugged her friend. Before they had the chance to talk, footmen opened the doors and everyone turned to see who was entering.

_

* * *

_

I wanted to show some of the other friendships I haven't shown a lot lately: Tuck and Guy, Guy and Allan, and Robin and Eleanor. Back to the royal family (and their dysfunction!) next chapter :) Huge thanks to **Fireheart** (I'm glad you liked Ygrainne :) capturing a four year old is difficult), and **Aloha** (I love John though :) and I love it when ALL the family gets together, lol)


	61. Royally Dysfunctional

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood or BBC, this is purely for fun not profit. All plot post series 2 belongs to me as do OCs.

_Author's note: Randal and Archer are the same person __I created the character of Randal, then learned who Archer was in Series 3 and just had to use him. Archer is Randal's nickname, although both names are used this chapter. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 61: Royally Dysfunctional**

The large oak doors were opened and Prince John arrived first with Marguerite's father and a teenage boy. "So this is Gisborne?" the boy asked his grandfather and uncle, eyeing Guy critically.

"Henri," John laughed. "We discussed this, go easy on the man. Marguerite is not easy to court."

Guy offered his hand and the boy shook it. Guy knew Henri, Marguerite's oldest nephew, was only 14 but he was tall for his age. And he was also the Duke of York, so Guy knew he outranked Guy and everyone else from Nottingham.

"I see you have settled in," William addressed everyone. "Your daughter is a treasure," he told Gretchen. "Genevieve is always happy when she has someone to play with besides her cousins."

"Ygrainne loves every minute," Gretchen smiled.

The doors opened again and everyone quickly bowed and curtseyed as they saw Richard was walking in escorting his mother. "Good evening mother," Prince John greeted.

"John," she greeted. "William," she greeted Marguerite's father.

"Marguerite and Joan are not ready yet?" Richard asked looking around. "I'm starving."

"You act like they didn't feed you," Prince John rolled his eyes. Before anyone could speak again the doors opened as three figures strode in. "Finally. Marguerite, Richard is _already_ complaining," he teased.

"He's your brother," Marguerite drawled.

"Joan," John teasingly implored.

"Good God, it hasn't even been five minutes," the man with Marguerite and Joan moaned. "Remind me, again, _why_ I crossed the channel to come here?" he turned to Joan.

Marguerite rolled her eyes as she walked up to Guy, smiling. "You know John, already," she began. "And Richard. This is Geoffrey," Marguerite introduced the man who came in with them. "And this is Joan. They are my cousins, Eleanor's children," Marguerite introduced. The family resemblance was evident; all of Eleanor's children had brown hair with piercing eyes.

Richard walked up to Marguerite and kissed her cheek. "Richard, you remember Robin, earl of Huntington. And his wife," Marguerite smirked. She had been waiting for this moment.

"Wife? You didn't marry him," Richard remembered. "So… Marion?" Richard demanded, staring at Robin. "I distinctly remember you saying Marion _died_, Robin. Died for _my_ _sake_, to save _my_ _life_ and crown," he reminded him.

"I apologize, sire," Robin bowed. "The only way to protect her was to make sure everyone believed Marion was killed."

"Lying to the king _is_ treason," Richard drawled. "You look much better than the last time we met, Marion."

"Thank you, your majesty," Marion curtseyed.

"I ask you forgive my lies, sire, but I couldn't risk any harm coming to her," Robin apologized.

"Well, you helped save my crown so I can hardly hold it against you. It is a testament to how much you love your wife, I find," he nodded. Richard turned back to Marguerite, grinning. "I heard you sang," he said casually, as if afraid she was going to deny it.

Marguerite glared at John. "It seems no one can keep a secret in this family."

"No," several voices spoke at once. "So who else do we have here?" Richard asked looking around.

"Everyone else who helped save your thrown, and defeat the black knights," Marguerite said.

"Yes, some interesting figures, brother," Prince John smiled knowingly.

Marguerite glared at him, now was not the time for Richard to learn Guy had tried to kill him. "If you dare mention…" she threatened. "Ah, duck. It looks marvelous," Marguerite said glancing down at the food. A servant pulled her chair for her and the other women, then the men sat. "It is daring, cousin, having a family dinner tonight when all of court is eager to see you again." Most had only ever seen him once.

"Why sit around with boorish people when I can enjoy a nice, hostile family meal?" Richard teased making John, Joan, Geoffrey, and Marguerite chuckle. "How is Aquitaine, Geof?" he asked his brother.

"Eager for your return. Mother and I are coordinating your return. Philip sends his best."

"To who? Certainly not to me," Richard gruffly replied.

"To Marguerite," Geoffrey grinned. "He is sorry to have angered you. He said, and I may be paraphrasing a bit: I knew they wouldn't kill the bastard. Be back for the autumn festival."

Eleanor 'humphed' as she motioned for a servant to poor her a glass of wine. "That sounds like him," William smirked.

"Henri, you have grown over a foot since I last saw you," Richard turned to Marguerite's oldest nephew, Henri's son and now the Duke of York.

"I hear I am nearing my father's height," Henri said happily.

"You are," several people said at once.

"So, how troublesome were these black knights?" Richard asked.

"That sheriff was insufferable," Queen Eleanor complained.

"Ah, _ma puce_ was entertaining," Marguerite grinned.

"You would say it was all entertaining, wouldn't you," Joan laughed.

Chatter continued on as servants filled and changed plates. Most of the outlaws were relatively happy to have the royal family carry on most of the conversation. Overall, it was pleasant and enjoyable, easier than most had expected.

At first.

Talk of war and training began as Richard and Robin reminisced about the crusades and talk about the war against the sheriff. "Aunt, Richard has asked me to join him, to train as his page," Henri spoke up.

Suddenly everything stopped. "You're 14, Henri. We agreed when you were 16 you could."

"Father was already training at my age," Henri argued. "By 16 he was leading his own army, just as Richard was, just as Philip was," he pointed out.

"Henri," Marguerite warned.

"Marguerite," Richard began.

"Richard," Geoffrey and Joan warned, how their brother could be an idiot and not realize the problems he created was beyond them.

"William?" John asked, wondering his uncle's opinion.

"Well, now that we know we're all present," Queen Eleanor drawled. "And I thought my biggest worry would be John learning about Otto's proposal," Eleanor sighed.

"What?" Richard, Geoffrey, and John asked, silverware and glasses clanking on the oak table.

"Yes, Henry said he would release Richard if I married Otto," Marguerite threw out.

"And you didn't?" Richard asked Marguerite.

"Didn't?" Marguerite asked agast.

"Why would she when we raised the money?" John demanded.

"Your mother sent a contingent of soldiers to abduct me!" Marguerite pointed out. The proclamation was followed with a cacophony of noise from arguing, plates, silverware, chairs scraping the floor.

"Mother!" Several people yelled.

"And to think that you have been sitting on that juicy piece of information on who your Archer is," Queen Eleanor told Marguerite, ignoring her children.

Marguerite smirked. "You thought you could sway Randall against me because of who his parents were? I knew who he was when he pledged himself to me," Marguerite laughed.

"The bastard son of Huntington and Gisborne would have to work harder than anyone to gain anything in life," Eleanor sighed.

"What?" several voices at the other end of the table finally spoke up.

"I didn't mention that Archer was the son of Robin's father and Guy's mother? How on earth did I not mention _that_ little piece of information," Marguerite sighed as she took a sip of her wine. "I don't appreciate anyone trying to turn my men against me. Especially my own family, aunt," Marguerite glared at Eleanor.

Henri motioned to the manservant to clear his plate and he excused himself. "Brother? You are saying he is both Robin's brother and mine?" Guy demanded.

"Younger brother, yes," Marguerite nodded.

"How long have you known that?" Robin demanded.

"How could you not notice what was right in front of your nose? Well, more specifically, Robin's nose, and Guy's eyes. He also has Robin's hair and Guy's height. It seems Archer got the best of both parents."

Realizing Henri had left, Marguerite motioned the manservant to take her plate. "Well, it has been everything I expected, cousin. Happy homecoming," she said as she stood, the men standing with her. "If you are looking for Archer, it is his night off," she told them.

"A tavern then," Eleanor spoke up.

"Hardly. He is too much like his brothers. You can find him at the archery range," Marguerite told them. She went to find her nephew.

He was just as easy to find. Just like his father, Marguerite mused, as she found him in the study. "Bringing it up at dinner was ingenious," she told her nephew.

"I stupidly hoped you wouldn't say no with so many people, so many soldiers, around," Henri shrugged.

"Henri," Marguerite tried to reach out but he shrugged her off.

"Father was training, _all_ of my uncles were training, by my age. Father had his own army at 16, just like Richard. And you would keep me in the nursery!"

"Yes, when Henri was 16, he was out fighting. Do you know what happened when I was 16? He was killed," Marguerite said sternly. Lord, how she had wished she could avoid this day. "You are so eager to go off and fight."

"You would keep me in the nursery forever," Henri countered. "How can I be the Duke I need to be when you want to keep me behind your skirts? No one will respect me."

"What would your mother say if she was here? Rebecca would not want you rushing off…"

"I don't give a damn what that woman has to say," Henri frowned, cutting her off. "You have been more of a mother to me than her. I care what you have to say, aunt. No one else's except pépé." (_pépé is William, his grandfather)_

Marguerite sat down. "You are only 14, Henri," she began and held up a hand when he began to argue. "There is still so much for you to learn, even about fighting. I do not want you to just charge in. If you are so eager to learn, then fine. I want you to study with Philip."

"Philip? He is hesitant to take me under his wing." He had asked when they were in Paris last month.

"Because he knows I will personally kill him if something happens to you. But I want you to study with him. Richard just got himself abducted, hardly the best tutor for my nephew," Marguerite huffed making Henri laughed. "Richard is good at fighting, yes, but Philip and Henri were always better at strategizing. We all knew it, it was one reason Richard asked your father for help when he had his coup. I want you to be smart, Henri, like your father was. There is more to war than swinging a sword."

"I wish you would have taken me with you when you went to Nottingham," Henri told her. "I could have helped."

"Don't mistake me for a damsel in distress, nephew."

Henri chuckled. "I remember _him_, right before he left on the last campaign, that I could learn a lot from you, aunt. You are hardly a damsel in distress, only a fool would think so."

_Him._ Michel. No one, not even the servants, spoke his name, which is what led to the confusion with John and Guy this morning.

"Yes, well, study a year with Philip. We will renegotiate after that," Marguerite promised and they shook hands.

"John said you sang today," Henri said hopefully.

"Bullocks, that man cannot keep his mouth shut!" Marguerite frowned making Henri laughed. "Did he proclaim it from the balcony after all? Alright, tonight when the children are done eating, before bed, I will sing. You decide what you would like to hear," she promised. Henri hugged his aunt.

"How upset did Guy and Robin look?" Marguerite asked.

"Surprised, confused, but not angry," Henri assured her. "I don't know if he is good enough for you, but if you like him I will too," Henri promised making Marguerite laugh.

Marguerite kissed the top of his head, something she wouldn't be able to do soon. "Go gather the others, I'll find you in the nursery."

Marguerite entered the nursery a bit later to find that dinner must be over since Gretchen and Eleanor had been coming to play with their children. All of her nieces and nephews were there, waiting with bated breath. "Henri says you will sing again, _tante_," Victor said excitedly.

"What did Henri want me to sing?"

"Something about Mordred," Henri decided. He had always been fascinated with the dark figure of legend.

"One song, then it's off to bed," Marguerite told them. Some lullaby that was about Mordred… "How about the lullaby Morgana sang to Mordred when he went to sleep," she decided. Henri had enjoyed it when he was younger. They all nodded eagerly so she sang the song Morgana sang to her baby, teaching Mordred to hate his father, corrupting him as a child.

_Hush, child  
__The darkness will rise from the deep  
__And carry you down into sleep  
__Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
__And carry you down into sleep_

_Guileless son,  
__I'll shape your belief  
__And you'll always know that your father's a thief  
__And you won't understand the cause of your grief  
__But you'll always follow the voices beneath_

_Guileless son,  
__Each day you grow older  
__Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold  
__For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul  
__Will die in returning the birthright he stole_

_Hush, child  
__The darkness will rise from the deep  
__And carry you down into sleep  
__Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
__And carry you down into sleep_

Seeing their wide eye, delighted faces made her heart burst. "More!"

Margurite laughed and kissed them all goodnight. "Tomorrow, if you all go off to bed and behave," she promised. Now she had to find Guy and see how upset he was.

She was waiting in a parlor for him to return. She learned, from Joan, that as soon as possible both Robin and Guy had excused themselves and gone to find Archer. She would have to apologize to him, Randall never wanted them to know.

"How long have you known?" Guy's voice drew her from her thoughts.

She looked up from her chair and he thought it was like those nights in Nottingham as she sat in the chair before a fire. He leaned against the doorframe, his arms folded across his chest and she just drank in the sight of him.

"Not until he, Kazim, and the rest came to Nottingham. Eleanor was holding something, some sort of leverage, against him trying to get him to spy on me for her. I told Kazim to find out what it was," Marguerite explained. "I knew he was the bastard son of a noble, a country noble, but I didn't know who. I didn't care," she explained. "He pledged himself to me and has always been loyal. He confessed to me who his parents were after Eleanor approached him."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"I was going to after we disposed of Vaysey. I didn't know the best way to say: _by the way, I found a younger brother you didn't know you had. And guess what! He is also Robin's brother_. How would you have taken that? Then the miscommunication fiasco," she sighed. "Lord, just promise we will never hide anything from each other anymore because it is exhausting and always comes back to bite me in the arse."

Guy laughed and took the chair opposite her. He grabbed her hand, clasping it in his own, his thumb running along the back of it. "I won't lie, it was a shock. And of all people in the world, why did it have to be Robin? Hell, I would have preferred to find out I shared a brother with Allan, or Tuck."

"And you wonder why I hesitated to tell you," Marguerite drawled. "How is Robin taking this?"

"A bit better than your fiancé," Robin's voice spoke up behind her. She turned to see Robin and Randall in the doorway.

"You haven't killed each other yet, there is hope yet. Sit," she ordered both of them. She watched as they both turned a chair to straddle. "Lord, and you are surprised? The three of you are alike in so many ways, it is amazing I didn't recognize it sooner," she drawled. "I am sorry, Randall, this is certainly not something I planned," she apologized.

"Nothing is normal with you, my lady," Randall smiled. "There is nothing to forgive."

"You certainly have a better temperament than your brothers," Marguerite laughed squeezing his hand. "Do I want to know what happened? I don't see blood," she joked.

"He won us over quickly, Marguerite," Robin grinned.

"See? Right there, how could I not see it?" Marguerite sighed. "What happened? Men are mysterious creatures."

"He told us, in no uncertain terms, that he would kill either of us if it was necessary to protect you," Guy told her

"I simply told them that I had no problem gutting them in their sleep if they ever hurt you," Randall agreed easily.

"And _that_ won you over?" Marguerite shook her head. "This proves my point: men are mysterious creatures."

"Well," she spoke up after a moment. "Best get prepared for tomorrow."

Tomorrow was court.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Huge thanks to my readers and reviewers :) Something about this chapter just tickles me, I hope you all enjoy it as well! Only a few chapters left to wrap it all up. HUGE thanks to **Aloha **(I loved the PM :) **Fireheart**, and **Artemis A Dale**_


	62. Generosity

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood or BBC, this is purely for fun not profit. All plot post series 2 belongs to me as do OCs.

_Author's note: I should have added in an AN last chapter, but the song last chapter was an arrangement of Heather Dale's Mordred's lullaby. I am not heather dale, only an uber fan _

**Chapter 62: Generosity**

Marguerite's good luck didn't hold out. Richard learned of Guy's work for the sheriff and was furious. "He saved your throne," Marguerite told him as they waited for their announcement behind the closed doors. The family could practically _feel_ the court pushing in on the other side of the doors, eager to get a look at the king they have only seen once.

Joan, John, and Geoffrey shared a look: they weren't sure which tension was worse—the court's anticipation for their brother, or the death glares between their brother and cousin.

"Richard," Prince John began, ready to champion Guy on behalf of his cousin.

"_You would agree_ to this nonsense! I should have him locked in the dungeon," Richard said.

"I have given my permission, gladly, for the match," William spoke up.

"I am the king, it is my right to punish those who make an attempt on my life," Richard obstinately didn't acknowledge William's speech.

"Richard, so help me…" Marguerite began when a page began announcing them.

_His Royal Highness, Prince Geoffrey, Duke of Brittany. Her Royal Highness, Princess Joan._

Geoffrey gave her a look of sympathy before walking out with Joan.

_Her Royal Highness, Queen Eleanor, Duchess of Aquitaine._

_His Royal Highness Prince William, Duke of Canterbury_.

Eleanor and William walked out, nodding in agreement over something.

"Richard, for once be reasonable," John began.

"The fact I haven't sentenced him to death yet should be considered reasonable," Richard pointed out.

_His Royal Highness, Prince John, Lord of Ireland_.

John frowned at his brother before walking out. Great, she was purposely left alone with Richard. And she didn't have enough time to guilt him into agreeing to the match. "I thank you for allowing Guy to come, Majesty," Marguerite bowed her head. "It was so _gracious_ of you to spare a man's life." Her voice dripped in venom as she turned on a dime, anticipating her announcement.

"Marguerite," Richard sighed.

_Their Royal Highness, Marguerite, Duchess of Kent._

Marguerite walked out on Richard then. She would have Richard agree to it by the end of the night, she vowed. She was running out of time, he decided to leave for Normandy the next day.

_His Majesty, King of England, Duke of Normandy, Lord of the realm, Richard_.

Everyone bowed and curtseyed as Richard stormed in. He motioned for Marguerite to follow him and waved the musicians to begin. "I don't like this."

"I think all in the palace are aware of that now," Marguerite drawled as they curtly bowed and curtsied.

"He tried to kill me," Richard argued.

"Then he saved your throne," Marguerite countered as they waltzed around the ballroom. After several bars other couples began dancing as well. "We couldn't have done it without him."

"He used you to get this," Richard believed.

"Do you think I am so foolish as to fall for that?"

"He is hardly worthy of you," Richard pointed out.

"You were going to marry me to Robin! In terms of lands and titles, Guy has now surpassed Robin," Marguerite countered.

Prince John was suddenly cutting in and Richard danced with John's wife, Isabel. "How goes the inquisition?" John asked.

"I thought only the Spanish were this ruthless," Marguerite deadpanned.

John laughed as the song ended and he allowed Guy to cut in. "I'm on your side, cousin," he told her, kissing her cheek.

After the first two dances, Richard moved to sit on his throne as musicians continued to play. Why didn't anyone believe that this man was guilty of treason, attempted regicide, and a slew of other charges, any _one_ worthy of the death penalty? And Marguerite chose _this_ man to give her heart to?

It wasn't up to her to give her heart away, anyways, he mused surly. Where the hell was everyone, anyways? Even his mother seemed to be keeping her distance. Not that he particularly wanted her company at the moment, he felt like a bear that just escaped hibernation. But as he glanced—alright, _glared_—around the ballroom, he noticed every single member of his family was keeping their distance.

Were they _avoiding_ him? After he just returned home? Absurd!

He really was surly. He took the time to study the court that flitted about him. The nameless lords and ladies held no interest for him. He was leaving again in the morning, learning any names would be pointless. At least they didn't seem to care about his sour mood as they all snuck glances at him.

He watched his family. Joan was finally getting some color back in her cheeks as she talked with Marguerite. That disaster of a marriage was finally annulled, he thought thankfully. He wondered how old his nephew was now, didn't Joan say he was near 8? He was only a babe the last time he saw the boy.

He studied Marguerite. He had left her with Michel and Pierre as he left with Christophe. A stab of guilt pierced his heart as he studied his cousin. John, Geoffrey, even his mother, had told him how well Marguerite could act like things were okay. He was gone for the darker years, he never witnessed Marguerite's pain firsthand. In all honesty, he wouldn't have known what to do if he did see Marguerite in her darkest days.

Even now he could see she was like a fragile flower beginning to bloom after a frost. The question was, would keeping her from Guy really crush what was left of her spirit?

As he mused about his cousin, Richard studied Robin and his gang. Robin had always been a favorite of his crusaders, and he couldn't fault him for keeping Marion's death a secret. Despite the years at war in Acre, and then here at home, Robin's spirit seemed to be unbroken. Something Richard was thankful for.

Richard found the ragtag group from Sherwood amusing. Certainly more amusing than the lords and ladies of court.

And then there was Guy, the object of his cousin's affection. He studied the tall, dark man as he led Marguerite onto the dance floor. Marguerite's eyes danced in the candlelight as she laughed at something Guy had said.

"Glaring at him will not kill the man," Geoffrey said as he sank into the chair on Richard's left. Not that there really was a comfortable way to sit in the tall, wooden chair but at least it gave his feet a rest.

"Was Marguerite really as bad as John described? Or is he doing Marguerite's bidding and just trying to make me feel guilty?" Richard asked his brother. He trusted Geoffrey in ways he never would John. Geoffrey had fought with him, fought against their father, helped Richard ascend to the throne. It was a loyalty that few had earned from him.

"John is furious with you, still, for what happened to Marguerite. I can't say I blame him, either." Geoffrey surprised him.

"What on earth for? Making him my heir? Making him regent?" Richard demanded, their whispered conversation turning heated.

"Because he was the one who had to tell Marguerite Michel died. But he hasn't lied about Marguerite," Geoffrey confirmed Richard's worse fears.

When there was a lull in the music, Richard waved his hand and the musicians stopped. He nodded towards William. "What's happening now?" Djaq wondered. The entire experienced was surreal for the Saracen. She never imagined she would be in the court of the country that started this war. At least, not as an invited guest!

"This is a big night for Us," Richard began. "We appreciated all the affection bestowed upon Us, and the love shown to Us in our darkest hour."

"I'm not being funny, but does he have to speak about himself in the third person, plural, all the time?" Allan asked.

"In public," Tuck answered. "He speaks for himself, his crown, his kingdom."

"I think it would give me a headache," Much sighed.

"We are happy to welcome Our oldest nephew," Richard continued and motioned for the doors to open.

"Marguerite said that this would be the only time for Henri to officially be presented to the king in court," Guy explained. "Essentially, it is his presentation into court life."

"Announcing his lordship, the Duke of York," the page announced loudly as everyone stared at the doors that were pulled open. Henri strode in—already at his age he carried himself like a Plantagenet-Capet—and proceeded to the throne where he gave a slight bow.

Richard laughed and came down to hug his cousin. "You make me feel old, Henri," he laughed.

"You hardly look old, cousin," Henri said with a smirk.

"Really? You don't think he already looks befuddled in middle age?" Prince John teased his brother. "I think I saw a grey hair."

Marguerite laughed as she approached her nephew. "Well, I claim the honors of your first dance," she said decisively. "Can you dance with an old woman?" her eyes sparkled in amusement and pride.

"Older, hardly old, aunt," Henri smiled.

"Well, unfortunately for you, the youngest woman here is still a decade older than you," Marguerite smiled as they led the dance.

"That hardly matters," Henri shrugged. He had two cousins who, as kings, were already fishing for appropriate matches.

The outlaws, who had been watching aunt and nephew dance, scattered as Queen Eleanor made her way over to them. "I was hoping to get a dance with Big Bear," Eleanor sighed as she found only Tuck.

Tuck frowned behind the queen's back, mentally muttering about the outlaws that had abandoned him to the queen. Little John had practically ran away, he had never seen the big man actually _look_ frighten.

"Well, you will suffice, Father Tuck," Eleanor regally declared, her hand demanding his arm. With no ready excuse, Tuck found himself escorting the Queen mother to the dance floor, scouring the room for Little John. He was the same height as Guy and John, so he found himself the object of the queen mother's affectionate flirtations.

Marguerite and Henri snickered the entire time.

"Well, my lord, I am very proud of you," Marguerite smiled at Henri as the song finished.

"I think I leave you in fine hands, I will find Joan now," Henri excused himself. Marguerite turned to see Guy and her whole face lit up.

Allan and Eleanor finished the dance and went to get something to drink. Robin found them and swept Eleanor back onto the dance floor with him. Allan watched Eleanor, thrilled she was enjoying herself. She had been so nervous beforehand he thought she might try to escape through a servant passage. She was still too nervous to dance with anyone she didn't know, terrified of not just being with a strange man but one of title.

But she had danced practically every dance. Most with him, Allan thought with a grin. But the other outlaws, Guy, and Tuck had danced with Eleanor as well.

To Eleanor's complete and utter shock, even Prince John had asked for a dance.

As the night wore on, Richard hushed the musicians so he could make an announcement. One the outlaws had already heard about, although not directly from the king. "We will take leave once again tomorrow evening to return to Normandy. We leave with confidence in Our brother, to rule justly in Our place," Richard turned to acknowledge Prince John. "And are happy to know that We leave with all those We have missed all these long years."

"Wait, does he mean what I think he means?" Will wondered, trying to decipher Richard's speech.

"He is leaving for France tomorrow, and the family is going with him. Not just his mother," Tuck drawled, glaring at Little John who looked slightly sheepish. "The Queen Mother told me as we danced."

"Richard, dear, stop grandstanding and get on with it," Marguerite teased.

"Only because you asked so nicely," Richard sighed. "We leave knowing that We leave everything behind in safety. In addition to Our Brother, your Regent, we know that those who fought so hard, so honorably, will protect what We love."

At this, everyone turned to stare at the outlaws. They had been staring all evening, wondering exactly _what_ they had done. Rumors ran rampant, and none of the royal family had confirmed or denied anything. If anything, the cousins seemed to have had fun _encouraging_ the rumors.

"I _know_ I heard Prince John telling the Count of Sussex that Father Tuck was a trained assassin, who lived a cloistered double life. The count's wife practically swooned, and it wasn't out of fear," Allan snickered.

"We find it only right to bestow these men and women with tokens of Our thanks for all the sacrifices they have made on Our behalf," Richard continued.

"A royal thank you?" Gretchen wondered in amazement.

"Robin," Richard called out and waited for Robin to step forward. Marguerite and Joan, who were standing on the right of Richard's throne, shared a grin. "We happily restore Robin to the title of Earl of Huntington, with all his lands and the title of _Defender of the Realm_," Richard began. "May you and Lady Marion finally live a life of wedded bliss," he added with a grin.

"Thank you, Sire," Robin smiled.

"Marion," Richard surprised Marion who had come to stand by her husband. "We are most intrigued by you, a woman who has fought for Our cause long before anyone else realized there was a cause to fight for," Richard studied the woman. "So We shall ask you this: are you content with your husband? A husband who seems to have put the crown before his wife?"

Marion was flabbergasted. "Robin's loyalty to you, sire, could be, at times, agitating. But I never doubted him. I wouldn't have any other husband," she said firmly.

Richard smiled. "Excellent answer. I didn't expect any less. So We demand that you both marry. Properly, this time. And We will be giving you away," he smiled.

Marguerite snickered at her friend's complete shock.

"Now, there are several deceased lords, their lands confiscated. There are also several who have fought, and sacrificed, for Our sake," Richard continued. He motioned for Marguerite to sit at the chair on his right and they held a whispered conversation. And to some surprise, Richard listened to what Marguerite had to say and nodded.

"Much, step forward," Richard demanded. Nervous, Much did as he was commanded. "We know of Robin's promise and We will uphold it. The lands of Bonchurch shall forthwith belong to you and your descendents," Richard declared. "And contrary to what Robin may believe, it is _not_ Robin's prerogative to give out titles," he glanced at Robin. "We will, however, bestow upon you the title of Viscount. Forthwith, you shall be known and addressed as Lord Much, the Viscount Bonchurch," Richard proclaimed.

Marguerite led a round of applause for the surprised Much. He had honestly not expected Richard to uphold Robin's promise. He was ready to make a life with Gretchen in Locksley or wherever she chose. Worried, he turned to Gretchen. Yes, as a Viscount he could give her and Ygrainne a better life, but would she be happy there? He knew she wanted to be close to her friend, and who knew where Eleanor would live?

Gretchen threw her arms around Much, hugging him tightly. "Don't even begin to doubt this," she demanded, smiling as she kissed him. "You deserve all of it," she promised.

"Listen to her, Much," Will smiled.

"Will Scarlett, Saphia," Richard continued as things began to settle down again. This was certainly amusing, he should give awards out more often he decided. "We will admit to having confusion why a Saracen would help save Our throne."

Djaq was surprised he would even talk to her. "It gave me the best friends I've ever had, and the love of my life," Djaq said, holding Will's hand.

"What would you ask of Us?" Richard surprised the entire hall of spectators, and even the gang.

"Nothing," Djaq surprised Richard.

He seemed to mull things over, whispering with Marguerite and Prince John. "Is it still your decision to return to the Holy Lands?" he asked the couple.

"Yes, majesty," Will spoke up.

Richard nodded. "Kent," Richard referred to Marguerite, "reminded Us of our Crusader state in Acre. We will need someone to continue the relations begun with the Saracens, and appoint you Our royal representatives in Acre. With the title of Sir William, Lord of Tripoli. A living shall be provided for you, and your brother's family, should they wish to join you," Richard announced.

Sharing a look of surprise, the couple whispered about what they were going to do next. Djaq knew that Will wanted his brother Luke to go with them, and she hoped they could convince him of it.

"John Little," Richard continued. "We need a new sheriff of Nottingham. A man who will not overlook the care of the people under him," Richard surprised everyone with this decision. He held up a hand to stop any protest the man might have. "We know you consider yourself a simple man, but We have it on good authority you are quite capable of leadership, justice, and fairness. So you can either become Sir John, Sheriff of Nottingham, or…" he nodded his head towards where his mother, Queen Eleanor, was sitting.

"Thank you, Majesty," Little John said quickly, causing several to snicker.

"A final piece of advice: Nottingham could certainly do with a feminine touch," he hinted, causing Little John to blush and several of the outlaws to snicker.

Eleanor let out a breath she had been holding when Richard called for Allan. She was terrified he would be overlooked, or punished for his short time with the Sheriff. She was still terrified he would not get the reward he deserved. And she didn't care if it was treason, she would give Richard a dressing down if he didn't reward Allan for all the sacrifices he had made.

To Eleanor's surprise—and complete fright—Allan gripped her hand in his and dragged her alongside with him. She didn't need to be there, what was he thinking? Marguerite grinned seeing the action, and tried to reassure Nora. "You deserve to be up here as much as me," Allan whispered to her.

"Now you're being funny," she squeezed his hand.

"We find We need a new noble in Norfolk," Richard announced. The previous had been a Black Knight and killed in the raid. "Kent speaks highly of you, Allan a Dale, and of you, Eleanor," Richard smiled seeing the surprise in both of their faces. He had only a little knowledge of the pair of them, but from what Marguerite had shared, he was happy to give the young woman something good in her life. "Robin has also been nagging Us to no end about his men and women. So We declare Allan a Dale forthwith to be Our new Count of Norfolk."

Eleanor squeezed Allan's hand, she had felt him tense up a moment ago, and if she had to guess, he was surprised Robin had championed him. She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, her hand cupping the side of his face. "So I'm not the only one who believes in you after all, Allan a Dale," she grinned.

Everyone expected Guy to be next, everyone was _expecting_ something. Would a fight break out?

Instead, Richard called forth Tuck to everyone's—especially Tuck's—surprise. "We find We cannot decide between rewards for you. So We will give you an option. We can have the Church release you from your life, you and mother superior of Ripley convent," Richard said, shocking the man to his very core. "Or, We will ask that you be placed as the new Bishop of Canterbury."

"I… I will need time to consider this, majesty," Tuck said surprised. Nothing, _nothing_, could have prepared him for this. He had long given up the idea of marrying his love, had long ago accepted the life forced upon him.

Richard nodded. Everyone waited with baited breath. There was no one else left except Guy. Everyone just watched as the two men simply stared at each other. Finally, Richard called him forward: "Gisborne."

Neither spoke for long moments. Richard was beginning to think he was imagining the nobles in court were _creeping_ closer in their excitement. "Most would consider their lives reward enough," he said, the nature of his voice, his manner, changing. This wasn't a king talking to subject, this was man to man. A man talking to his attempted-murderer.

Marguerite made to speak but John shook his head in warning and Joan placed her hand on her cousin's arm. "It is a sign of the generosity Marguerite spoke of," Guy responded.

It looked as if Richard was trying to kill the man with his hardened stare. Guy, in turn, refused to budge or show any signs of weakness. Any sign of weakness would lose any chance he had with Marguerite, no man in her family would accept a coward who couldn't hold his own.

"Marguerite must have mistaken me for one of her other cousins, then," Richard drawled. "I am not amused by granting favors to those who make an attempt on my life."

"I am more than satisfied knowing I wounded Robin," Guy drawled. "It was well worth the journey."

Robin rolled his eyes even as he and his men made to stand behind Guy in a show of support.

"I may not be generous, nor forgiving. I will recognize, however, the contract my brother made with you as he ruled in my stead: the lands of Sussex and Gisborne shall be yours," Richard announced. "Let it be known that I _was_ able to look past personal insult, to acknowledge the work you had done this past year. Sir Guy, Lord of Gisborne, is now Duke of Sussex," Richard declared. He turned to the scribes taking notes in the corner. "We declare all of these tokens of Our thanks to be made known throughout the realm. Immediately. We will leave on the morrow," he told the court. "We expect all of you to be ready," he told his family.

Suddenly, he stood and the crowd parted, bowing, as he strode out the door. Marguerite simply ogled him as he strode through the crowd, expecting him to admit that he was just jesting. Surely he was joking, he couldn't be done yet!

When it became apparent Richard _was_ done, she stormed after him, the crowds waiting till she past before daring to look up and after the pair of cousins. "Should someone go to make sure there is no bloodshed?" Geoffrey asked.

"And get skinned in the process?" Joan inquired. "I think I'll have another glass of wine," she motioned a servant. "I have a feeling I'm going to need it before the evening is over," she sighed.

Marguerite shut the parlor door behind her as she faced off against Richard in the small parlor. "That's it? _You're being generous?"_

"Why should I agree to this arrangement, Marguerite?" he demanded, bracing himself with his hands behind his back.

Marguerite matched his stance, he was hardly the only person in the room of royal blood. "I am more incensed you would dare deny me this after everything you have taken from me."

"What have I ever taken from you?" Richard asked baffled.

"You took my name and titles, you humiliated my father and my family when you usurped the throne by denying me and my siblings what was ours by right! By blood! My father agreed to drop the name Plantagenet and took his mother's family name, Owen. Then, if that wasn't enough, you decreed we could not inherit his title! You decreed we could not inherit our father's title Prince. We are reminded of it _every single time_ any of us were announced into a room—any room— as _their_ royal highness. Fine, did any of us make a fuss over that?"

"Marguerite, I had only just taken over the throne, and I had to make sure the nobles wouldn't rise up against me. Your father, as my father's brother, was the most likely person they would rally behind. I had to destroy that symbol."

"And you were _generous_ by not killing my father outright?" Marguerite demanded. "Don't deny the thought didn't cross your mind. We all knew it must have, or your mother certainly voiced it. But you are so _generous_, Richard," she drawled. "You did as your mother ordered, Richard. You have always been wrapped around her finger. But did we argue? Did any of us threaten you? No, we all agreed to it and Henri even fought alongside you. As if that humiliation and degradation wasn't enough, I hold you responsible for half of my brother's deaths," she told him.

"Don't you think I realize that? That I wish more than anything I could give you at least one of them back?" Richard practically yelled. "Do you know what it was to watch Christophe fall, right before my eyes? My God, we hadn't even finished mourning when we received word that Michel and Pierre were killed, that Jacqueline was dead. Do you know what that did to us? To know that you were all that was left? Everything changed, Marguerite. And Philip and I, we can agree on one thing: we wish we could give you at least one of them back."

"But you can't, and yet you would deny me this one thing. When have I ever asked anything of you, Richard? Ever? Instead, I fight so you can keep your usurped throne. None of these nobles even know you! I _know you, _Richard. You stole sweets from the kitchen for the two of us, you helped Michel and I hide from our tutors. You were the first person there when Henri died.. You go to war because you need to distinguish yourself as something more. You have taken so much from me, Richard, that I swear I will never forgive you if you deny me Guy."

"You are stubborn enough to do just that, too." Richard paced to the fireplace, leaning one arm against it. "Everything you just said is true, I did deny you all that, but I didn't do it to humiliate you, any of your family. You understand the politics, better than most Marguerite."

She waited for him to continue. "Everything you just said would probably have swayed me, too, if I hadn't made up my mind."

"Everything I said was true, too, Richard." She would never forgive him. She may even hold a coup of her own.

"Still fighting before I tell you which way I am leaning?" Richard teased. "Do you know what convinced me?"

"Convinced you which way?"

Richard grinned. "John has been babbling about you singing again. Of course, we all think he has gone mad, then _petite_ Henri said you did sing. That isn't enough to forgive him of his treason, though. But I watched you tonight, _ma fae_. Honestly, I don't think any of us ever thought you could fall in love; you always had Michel, you never needed anyone. And love for us, people of our birth, is not even an option. We are destined for something else. But I saw something tonight, from both of you."

It wasn't just his cousin's reaction and feelings for Guy. He would never put her in a one sided relationship, not after having just dissolving the one his sister was in. But he saw and studied Guy's reaction all evening. It was real, which annoyed Richard even more. He would have much preferred Guy to be an enemy—enemies were easier to deal with. "Only a heartless ass would take that away from you." On more than one occasion he had been called a heartless ass by his cousins, his siblings, the Capets, the Saracens, and even his own crusaders. "I am not feeling like being a heartless ass tonight."

"You're feeling _generous?_" Marguerite laughed and hugged her cousin tightly.

"Let's see who was listening at the door," he whispered in her ear. They snuck over to the door and Richard jerked it open to reveal John, Geoffrey, and Henri listening in. Immediately John and Geoffrey pointed to Henri. "We were just keeping him in line," Geoffrey said as John said, "his idea." Henri looked at his cousins as if they had gone insane.

"What, Joan couldn't be bothered?" Richard drawled.

"Not with anything so inconsequential," Geoffrey mimicked his sister's voice.

"We, however, were ready to jump in and beat some sense into him," John pointed to Richard with a grin. He enveloped Marguerite into a bear hug. "So you are finally getting married?" he teased.

"Fifth engagement's a charm," she laughed.

Richard walked over to the door that led to a second hallway, across the room. He opened the door to reveal his mother and Marguerite's father. "Well," Richard said, at a complete loss of words.

"I am happy to see you have not raised a complete fool, then, Eleanor," William said.

How they could act prim and proper, and not like they had been caught eavesdropping on their children, boggled Richard's mind. He simply shook his head. "I half expected your ragtag group of country ruffians to be here, too," Geoffrey wondered. Marguerite pointed to the door leading to the servant hallway. "I would bet Surrey someone is in there," she smirked. Richard eyed the door warily as he opened the servant door to find half a dozen former outlaws looking sheepish.

"And to think Joan couldn't be bothered," Henri spoke up, causing a wave of laughter throughout the room.

* * *

_A HUGE thank you to Artemis a Dale, Aloha94, Fireheart93, and Belle1025 for the great reviews! Sorry for the delays, with the end of the semester, holidays, and horrible weather, things have been hectic. _


	63. Finally

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood nor am I associated with BBC, this is purely for fun not profit. All plot post series 2 belongs to me as do OCs.

_Author's note: I can't believe it has been so long between updates. I can't apologize enough. All I can say is blizzards, a stubborn Allan, and work. (make that a very stubborn Allan). _

**Chapter 63: Finally **(I think it aplies to both Allan, and having an update)

Willa pushed open the heavy door to her room and politely told the servants to leave. She had escaped when the other outlaws ventured after Marguerite and Richard, wanting to get away.

Did the king just have the gall to hint that Little John should marry? He may not have had anyone in mind for John, but Willa had seen the looks the other outlaws had given her. Just thinking about it made her blush as red as a rose. Did _all_ the outlaws presume that there was something there? Or was it since she was the only unattached woman left in Sherwood so she was the choice by default?

Did she give too much away regarding her own feelings the last few weeks?

Her frustration carried into her undressing as she caught herself in the gown. Tugging furiously only rubbed against her scars and pulled her hair.

"What?" Willa yelled out as someone knocked on the door. She assumed it was the servants who were constantly underfoot. How could anyone live like that? Having never had servants, and only serving one day in her entire life, she still didn't understand how people could want others underfoot all day. Yes, not having to cook or clean would be appealing, but did they have to be everywhere, all the time?

"Is this a bad time?" Eleanor's voice called from the doorway. It was greeted with a snarl from Willa. "Willa?"

"I'm stuck," Willa hollered out. She heard Eleanor quickly come into the bedroom.

"Hold still a moment," Eleanor calmly ordered. Her hands ruffled through the fabric to find the three buttons Willa had missed. "There," Eleanor soothed as she helped pull the dress off Willa.

"Did I ruin it?" Willa worried. The last thing she needed was to ruin a dress Marguerite had given her.

"Not the dress, but are you alright?" Eleanor asked concerned.

"The dress didn't harm me," Willa frowned.

"Phew," Eleanor said sarcastically, hanging the dress up carefully. Her hand lingered on the brocade decorating the sleeve. "Tonight was something, wasn't it?"

"Allan deserved all of it, they all did," Willa said, wondering what had Eleanor so worried.

"Of course he did!" Eleanor nodded enthusiastically. "I meant…you perhaps understand better than anyone, except maybe Gretchen."

"What did Allan say that upset you?" Willa asked. She and Gretchen had pondered on it for two days and had no idea.

Eleanor smiled. "I came to check on you, not complain. Are you alright? I saw you seemed…uncomfortable," Eleanor settled on the word. "Was it uncomfortable for you tonight?"

Willa shrugged. She understood what Eleanor was implying. "No, somehow being in a crowd was much easier than being with just a few strangers."

Eleanor studied the young woman. She had blossomed the last month or so, gaining much needed weight and color. In a way, she was jealous of how well Willa seemed to be adjusting, it was much more quicker than Eleanor's adjustment.

"Then it must have been the fact that the king overlooked you. What land did you have your sights set on?" Eleanor grinned. "Buckinghamshire? Essex?"

Willa laughed. "I would have fainted dead away if he singled me out. I hardly did anything, certainly nothing to bring myself to the king's attention."

Eleanor waved away the comment. "You are singled out by the king's cousin, of course you have come to his attention. Do you wish to continue on with Marguerite as her companion?" Eleanor wondered.

"What, you don't expect me to just rush off to Nottinghamshire?" Willa spat out.

Eleanor knew the anger wasn't directed at her, but that this was the root cause of Willa's discomfort. "Assumptions are nasty things," Eleanor agreed.

"Why did they all look at me as if I was just going to jump on John, begging to be 'the feminine touch' the king spoke of?" Willa vented angrily. Eleanor knew it had to be something like this, which is why she went off after Willa rather than follow Robin and the others after Marguerite and Richard. She figured Allan and the others would tell her what happened.

As Willa paced and vented, Eleanor grabbed the robe laying on the back of the chair close to the fire. It was heavy and warmed thanks to the roaring fire. Eleanor listened to Willa vent, catching a flailing arm and slid the robe on over it.

Willa sat down in a huff on top of a chest, hugging the robe in comfort. "I'm sorry if the others believe I hold such regard for John."

"You don't love John?" Eleanor asked, sitting across from Willa.

Willa stared down at the floor. She looked at the robe covering her arms and marveled at how Eleanor had clothed her even during her rampage. She still wasn't used to someone taking care of her. And that was the problem. "I am not eager to wed again," Willa finally admitted. "The week I spent with my husband…" her voice broke, tears choking her.

Eleanor was suddenly beside her, arms wrapped around her. "I would _never_ allow that to happen to you again," she vowed. "If I thought for one moment that John, or any of the guys here, would do that to you I would sooner castrate them then let them look at you."

"Gretchen has rubbed off on you," Willa smiled.

Eleanor laughed, hugging her young friend. "If I couldn't do it, she would. But you know John is nothing like that."

"John loves his wife," Willa said defeated. "And they all just _assume_. John couldn't even look at me afterwards."

"John, I think, is overwhelmed. He has lived in the forest for years, he doesn't think he can live in civil society, let alone run anything. Gretchen knows John better."

Unable to sit down, Willa stood to pace in front of the fire. "I don't know if I can, Elle. _I _don't want to assume, and that is all this is. Even if John asked me, I am second to his wife. And Gretchen may have been willing to be second fiddle, but I'm not. I have been my entire life, I chose not to accept that anymore."

"Good."

Willa studied her friend. "I send the servants out because I don't want them to see me," she confessed. "They will gossip about my scars." She knew Eleanor would understand that. "Do you… do you…"

"Hate myself? Yes. But Allan understands that, and he doesn't think less of me," Eleanor knew what Willa couldn't ask.

"So what is going on? You and Allan are perfect."

A little taken aback, Eleanor took a moment to collect herself before she spoke. "The first night here, well, we didn't get a lot of sleep." Willa blushed, knowing what Eleanor was referring to. She nodded, hoping Eleanor would continue. "Anyways, we were going to take a nap. It was such a sweet, quiet moment, just laying there in his arms." This time it was Eleanor staring at the floor.

"What did he do? Or say?" Knowing Allan it was probably his mouth that got him in trouble.

"He was falling asleep, he was so drowsy I doubt he even remembers he said anything. But he had one hand here," Eleanor placed both hands on her stomach, "and said simply 'the last time we had a night like this we had Tom.'"

Willa sat back down and studied her friend. "Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me," Willa whispered, understanding.

Eleanor nodded. "Having a child out of wedlock once was enough to ruin me and Tom. Again will label me, well, you know."

A whore.

"Yet you still share a room with him," Willa pondered.

"I came to the realization that I love Allan," Eleanor smiled. "I love him more than the fear of more scandal. And I think I trust him again," she admitted softly. "that is what has surprised me most, I think."

Seeing Eleanor realize her own feelings gave Willa her own epiphany.

"Don't let anyone decide your feelings for you, Willa," Eleanor hugged her. "If you decide to stay as Marguerite's companion, then I'm happy for you."

As Eleanor left Willa tucked her feet under her as she sat before the fire, bored and frustrated. She knew Eleanor understood her, on so many levels, but it didn't change the fact that Willa wanted something _more_. She wanted to _be_ something more. Working and fighting with the gang gave that to her for a short period of time, and she hated the thought of being back in the shadows of life. Unable to rest or focus, she decided to go for a walk.

Eleanor slipped into her room to find Allan playing with Tom and something tugged at her heartstrings. "Willa alright?" he asked.

Eleanor nodded. "What about John?"

"Normally I would say it takes a lot to bring the big guy down," Allan grinned, tickling Tom. "But, and I'm not being funny, sometimes the littlest woman can defeat the biggest of men. I think he is more afraid of his feelings for Willa than becoming the Sheriff."

"You are so insightful tonight," Eleanor teased.

"Which is why I need to talk to you," Allan said seriously. He frowned seeing her frown. "Ey, why are you worried?"

"You being serious sounds ominous."

Allan laughed and simply took her hand in his and led her outside, still carrying Tom. They passed the nursery first and Allan gently handed him over to one of the nurses. He then held her hand as they walked out to one of the small gardens. "This whole day has been something," Allan said as they walked around the garden.

For a moment, it felt like when Allan worked at the castle for Guy and they would slip out to find some time to themselves. The memories brought a smile to her face. "You deserve it, Allan. So, Norfolk," she grinned, "what are your plans?"

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about," he admitted. "I haven't been to Norfolk before. Dunno the first thing 'bout it," he admitted.

"It is still close enough to see Robin," she pointed out. "Everyone except Will and Djaq, and probably Marguerite, will still be close enough for you to visit."

"I wasn't worried about that. I was thinking we need to probably go and check it out. We have all been so focused on Nottingham, we don't even know the first thing about the other shires in England.

"Since the previous count of Norfolk was a black knight, I would guess Norfolk is not in the best of shape," Eleanor agreed. "So you are going to Norfolk then? When?"

"_We_ are, Nora," he said squeezing her hand. "We. I don't care about Norfolk, or being rewarded by the king. What I want is you, Nora. I want to us to start our lives together. That is why I want to go to Norfolk, we can start our lives together there." He grinned seeing her befuddled expression and led her through the garden till they reached the first stable. "It was slow coming to me, I know. I guess you could say Vaysey sort of beat it into me what I wanted."

This time it was her squeezing his hand.

"Here, I have something to show you," he said as he led the way into the stable.

"I've seen horses before, Allan," she teased.

He led them to one of the empty stalls in the back of the barn. Inside was a hound with six newborn puppies suckling and sleeping. The mother hound's head turned up to evaluate the newest guests; she must have decided they weren't a threat as her head laid back down.

"Puppies?" Eleanor asked puzzled.

"I overheard Prince John and Prince Geoffrey mention in passing the pups were born. Which one do you want?"

"What?" Eleanor asked and kneeled down to look more closely.

"For Tom," Allan explained, kneeling next to her. "I'm not being funny, but every boy should have a puppy. It was this, or a pony," he grinned.

"You got Tom a puppy, from the royal family's own hound," Eleanor repeated.

"Prize hound, they do love to hunt."

"Allan, no jokes. What do you want?"

"I want you to be my lady. You and Tom are coming with me to Norfolk."

"No asking? Just telling?"

"I'm not being funny, but you do have a habit of saying 'no' when I ask you to marry me," Allan pointed out. "So I am trying to avoid giving you another opportunity to say no. I don't care if it's Norfolk, or anywhere else. It's you, me, and Tom." He turned her to face him. "I know what I said the other morning. What you don't know is what I was thinking. It wasn't regret, Nora. Hope. Tom needs a younger brother to rough around with, and a baby sister to protect." He laughed seeing her surprised countenance. "I surprised myself. I'm still afraid of being an awful father, but I'm more afraid of losing you. You're stuck with me, Nora."

"I can think of worser fates," Eleanor cupped his face. "So if I didn't want to go to Norfolk?"

"I told you before, I'm not leaving you again. I go where you go. Where do you want to go?" Allan wondered.

"Marguerite invited us to her wedding, remember? How often do you get invited to a royal wedding? Then, I want to go home." She saw his confused, yet hopeful, look. "You are home. So let's go to Norfolk after the wedding."

He crashed their lips together, stealing her breath away. When they separated, Allan wore a smirk. "I wasn't being funny 'bout the younger brother or sister."

_

* * *

_

Huge thanks to Aloha, Fireheart, Alexandrea Lynn for the reviews :)


	64. Swan Song

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood nor am I associated with BBC, this is purely for fun not profit. All plot post series 2 belongs to me as do OCs.

_Author's note: Ygrainne always puts a smile on my face, he he._

**Chapter 64: Swan Song**

"How do you feel?" Eleanor asked Gretchen as she adjusted the circlet of flowers on her friend's head.

"Excited, and nervous," Gretchen gushed. "I'm afraid I'll wake up and be working for Griswald."

"Talk about a nightmare," Willa deadpanned as she handed Gretchen the bouquet. "You look amazing, Greta."

"Mum!" Ygrainne said excitedly as she danced. "We are marrying Much! You look like a princess!"

"So do you, love," Gretchen laughed, kissing the top of Ygrainne's head. The little girl's blonde hair had been curled again and she was wearing a frock that cost more than Gretchen cared to imagine. "Well, missy, are you ready?" she asked Ygrainne.

As Ygrainne nodded excitedly a knock was heard. "We are ready whenever you are," Marguerite announced. "You look wonderful!"

Gretchen blushed under the attention. "Are you sure Guy is alright with this?"

"If he wasn't, he would have said no," Marguerite said for the third time that morning, smiling. "All you need to do is walk down there and say 'I do.' And hope Much remembers to do the same. Bless his heart, he will stammer just at the sight of you."

They all laughed as they escorted Gretchen through the castle to the royal gardens outside. "This is your day," Marguerite kissed Gretchen's cheek. "You look beautiful, you are marrying a wonderful man. Just enjoy the day." She kissed Guy's cheek and then went to take the seat waiting for her. Once she was seated, Willa gave a nod to Ygrainne.

Suddenly serious, Ygrainne concentrated as she walked down the aisle, scattering flower petals as she went. Much sent her a smile when Ygrainne reached the front and stood where Marguerite pointed. Willa, then Eleanor, led the procession next.

"Guy, thank you," Gretchen gushed. "I don't know who else I would have asked, I mean, you were technically my lord for so long…"

"It is an honor, Gretchen," he assured her. "It is a small way of thanking you, for sticking up for me with the outlaws. I am not an easy man to defend."

Guy's timing was perfect: Gretchen laughed, and that is how Much first saw her as Guy chose that moment to walk her out. Willa and Eleanor shared a look, amused with Much's astonishment. Their friend truly was glowing.

Tuck presided over the ceremony. There were loud cheers as everyone cheered madly for the couple.

A space had been created for dancing, tables laden with food, as everyone celebrated afterwards. "The lord and lady Bonchurch," someone announced and everyone applauded for the newlyweds.

"Are you surprised they decided to marry so soon?" Willa asked Eleanor.

"I think Much was afraid of Gretchen running away," Eleanor laughed as she took a look at the newlyweds. The women in attendance couldn't help but awe over Much dancing with Ygrainne. "I think they both wanted to marry before we leave for Normandy, too."

Richard had left that morning, taking his sister, his brother Geoffrey, and his mother (much to the delight of all Johns present). Marguerite was ordered to follow with John and the rest of their family (the numerous nieces and nephews) the following day. Since Marguerite and Guy would be married in Paris, the outlaws decided to go on to France with the royal family as guests of Richard and Marguerite.

And then Much and Gretchen announced their engagement, and decision to wed before leaving for France. The short timing did not stop Marguerite from throwing a wedding beyond everyone's expectations.

"You have to dance, Willa," Allan announced, winking at Eleanor as he led Willa to the dance floor. Eleanor smiled, hoping Allan could get Willa to stop worrying for just a few minutes. If anyone could, Allan could. She watched Prince John and Marguerite dancing and suddenly Guy was in her line of vision.

"Tell me that Allan has finally gotten his head out of his ass," Guy said as he offered his arm.

"Pray tell, what could you mean?" Eleanor smirked, making Guy laugh. Eleanor could see why Marguerite fell in love with Guy as they danced. When the song ended, partners were swapped and Eleanor found herself with Robin. "You feel safe letting Marion dance with Guy?" she teased.

"Would you do anything to upset Marguerite?" Robin teased as they glanced at Marguerite dancing with Father Tuck and Ygrainne was dancing with Marguerite's youngest nieces, her new playmates. He trusted Guy enough (surprisingly), Robin knew Guy wouldn't stray from Marguerite.

The party lasted all afternoon. Everyone retired finally knowing they would be leaving at dawn for Paris.

_ pagebreakpagebreakpagebreak_

The voyage was, thankfully, not fraught with horrible weather. The days were spent above deck, absorbing the sunshine and fresh air. Looking around, Guy noticed that the Sherwood gang was all above deck, as was Prince John and Prince William (Marguerite's father). Wondering where Marguerite was, Guy headed below deck. He noticed she had taken to spending time with Willa and teaching her how to read, of all things. Marguerite and Guy had been together, happy to have won over Richard, when they discovered Willa in the library, and Marguerite made it her mission to teach the lady to read.

He headed below decks but found her with Henri and Victoire. Guy's French had certainly improved on this voyage as the youngest children only spoke French. Guy watched as Marguerite wrapped Victoire closer in the hammock, swaying gently. Henri sat nearby, the details of his presentation to the French court the topic of discussion. Guy (and all the outlaws) had certainly learned a lot of what life was like for Marguerite and her family in Paris, the expectations and duties demanded of her.

"You will be announced, with all titles and honorifics," Marguerite began explaining, Guy and Henri listening attentively. "Everyone will be watching to see your reaction, _mon aigle_. You do not change pace, you do not look at anyone except Philip. If possible, look bored," she added. "Once you are at the foot of the dais, give a deep bow. Philip will tell you when to stand. You then greet Marie, and take your seat. This is when the scrutiny of court will really begin, once they are given leave to stand. That is your place, don't ever act as if you doubt it. They will be merciless if you do. Make no apologies for your youth, you will outgrow it soon enough."

"Yes, aunt," Henri listened attentively. "You will have a seat next to me, I know. Will anyone else be there?"

"Richard has agreed to come, only because it is your presentation to court, and he wants to see if Philip guts Guy," she laughed. "Cardinal DeLacour, and Cardinal Brie are always in attendance, especially for special occasions." She caught sight of Guy in the doorway and smiled up at him.

"He's behind me, isn't he," Henri sighed, looking over his shoulder. "You get this funny look, _tante_, when you see your knight."

"Shush, go outside," Marguerite laughed as Henri took Victoire with him. She patted the hammock, moving to give Guy room to settle in. She nestled against him, enjoying the feeling of being so close. "Are you learning the proper protocols for court, too?" she teased.

"You do have two kings for cousins I have to win over," he reminded her as the hammock rocked gently thanks to the current.

"pfft, Philip will be easier. I hope."

Willa quietly turned back up the stairs, not wanting to interrupt the couple. She knew it was difficult for the two of them to find time alone on the ship—there was only so much room, and you were constantly running into someone. Willa knew, since she knew how hard it was to avoid Little John.

"You're not meeting with Marguerite?"

Speak of the devil, that was his voice. "She is with Guy," Willa explained. "I thought you were playing a game with Victor and the other boys?" The outlaws were constantly entertaining the nephews, who decided they wanted to be outlaws when they grew up, too. Prince John gave up explaining to the young rascals they couldn't exchange their royal titles for a life of thievery.

"They are being rounded up by various nurses. We land in Paris tomorrow," Little John mused. "How are your lessons coming along?"

. She didn't question how John knew; Willa didn't speak to anyone about the lessons, too afraid someone would ridicule her or force her to quit. She found something that was not only challenging, but made her feel more in the world. Willa wouldn't give it up without a fight. "Good," Willa beamed happily "I keep telling Marguerite she is a wonderful teacher, she insists that I am just smart." Willa secretly loved the praise she got from Marguerite, she felt starved for it after a lifetime of being told the exact opposite.

"I'm not surprised, not at you learning so quickly," John explained quickly. "Why did you want to learn?"

"It is a long story, I think," Willa stuttered, not sure how to explain herself. It wasn't as if she had always desired to be able to read or write. The thought had never crossed her mind before that night in the library. Being with the outlaws, however, made Willa want to be more, whether it was educated, or worldly, or courtly she didn't care. She just knew she wanted to keep the confidence she had gained with the outlaws.

"I always have an ear, Willa, even if you seem to be avoiding me," John muttered. "I can't figure out why. I have something for you," he added, almost as if as an afterthought when in reality he had been trying to gain the courage since before the outlaws went rushing off after Marguerite.

"I…"

"La terre!" a man's voice shouted, making the children dance happily.

"Land," Willa repeated, in English. "I guess we'll be in France soon."

The announcement flustered John, he had finally found a moment alone on the cramped, crowded boat with Willa, finally had the words to attempt to tell her how he felt, and now they were ready to land in France? Where Willa would scurry off with Marguerite to do who knew what, possibly never returning to England?

"I have something for you, Willa," John repeated and held out his hand. He watched as she seemed to puzzle over it, an internal struggle but she finally put her small hand in his large one. "I wanted to give it to you, but then Marguerite left."

"For good reason," Willa huffed. Everyone was too quick to judge Marguerite in Willa's opinion.

"I didn't say it wasn't," John said easily. They were quickly below decks where the outlaws had their sleeping quarters. He rummaged through his bag of things below his hammock, and took out a package wrapped in cloth.

"Your carving?" Willa asked. "I'll admit I am curious. You haven't started anything new, or talked about this one."

"I haven't started anything new because this was too important. I made it for you," John admitted.

"But you said you didn't know what it would be, that it was difficult to shape," Willa said breathlessly. No one had ever given her presents before.

"I find carvings, like people, are works in progress."

Not sure what to expect, Willa peeled away the cloth wrapping. Inside nestled the most beautiful, most life-like swan she had ever seen. Regal, strong, graceful, gorgeous. "You are giving this to me? This is for me?"

"It _is _you," John said simply.

Completely flabbergasted, Willa didn't know what to say. "Thank you. John…what do you want? Are you happy becoming the Sheriff? I know you are…anxious about the appointment, but I can't think of anyone better."

"I am anxious," John admitted, sitting on the hammock as Willa took a seat on some barrels across from him. Relief swept through him, she was finally talking with him again. He knew something spook her, he could guess a long list of reasons why she was avoiding him. "I have been outside of society for so long, longer than the others. I am hardly respectable."

"I have to disagree with you on that," Willa snorted.

"I once said I would always be honest with you. Whether I am the right man for this appointment or not, I don't care. What I do care about is if you are with me."

"Because the King told you to marry, that Nottingham needs a feminine touch," Willa stood. "I'm tired of being treated as chattel. I'm not looking for much…no, I take that back. I _am_ looking for everything. I'm looking for myself, to keep this sense of self-respect. Whether it is as a maid, or wife, or Marguerite's attending lady, I refuse to lose the self-respect that was deprived of me for so long," Willa ranted.

"I'm not the king's lapdog, Willa. My loyalty is not as strong as Robin's. I couldn't care less if he thought Nottingham needs a feminine touch. What would he know what the people of Nottingham need? But I know what I need, what I want. You."

Willa's heart sped up. "Alice. Your wife, John. Not just legally, I know you still love her. You told me so yourself."

"I did, and a part of me still does, but I began to see that guilt made me refuse to let her go. Marguerite showed me that. I know I'll never forgive myself for abandoning my son, he will forever bear the mark of my abandonment," John clinched his fist, thinking of his son living as a cripple. "You should know this, Willa. I can't, and won't, hide anything from you. But from the moment Elle and Greta carried you in, I knew you needed me. I didn't realize, not for some time, that I need you, too."

"John."

"I would never dream of stopping your lessons, Willa. If you want to teach all of Nottingham how to read and write that would be fine with me. You would have to start with me," John admitted. "If it means staying in France, I can adjust to that."

"And you would protect me by abandoning me if you felt it necessary," Willa pointed out.

"I'm slow, Willa, but I do learn. I couldn't leave you. I _wouldn't_ leave you," John vowed.

Willa looked at the swan she still held in her hands. He truly saw her like that, John never lied to her. Not in words, not in deeds. She couldn't lie to him, either. "I'm afraid, because no one has cared for me like this, and I have not cared for anyone, loved anyone like this, either. Certainly not my family or husband. That is what frightens me, because if you abandoned me to protect me, I would never forgive you, John, nor would I ever learn to trust anyone else." She had been hurt too many times.

"So will you come to Nottingham with me? We can learn what to do together."

Willa laughed. "I want another one," she held up her swan, "I want a matching pair, because swans mate for life."

_pagebreakpagebreakpagebreak_

Upon docking, a line of carriages took everyone to Paris, a journey of several days. Marguerite mused over recent developments as she studied the line of carriages in front of her. Robin and Marion shared a carriage with Willa and John. Willa and John had finally (_finally!)_ had their talk. Marguerite was worried Willa would remain as her companion. She loved the girl but knew Willa would never be happy as Marguerite's companion.

Behind them was a carriage with Allan, Eleanor, Much, Gretchen, Will, and Djaq. She had a surprise up her sleeve for the only unmarried couple in _that_ carriage.

Her father, Father Tuck, and her nieces and nephews (with Ygrainne) were in the carriage before her.

Then she studied her own carriage companions: Guy, Henri, and John. Guy and John actually seemed to enjoy each other's company. She mentally thanked God for that, it would break her heart if her favorite cousin and Guy didn't get along.

"Nervous?" John asked her as they pulled into the walls that surrounded Paris.

"Tired and dirty, not nervous. Yet," Marguerite sighed, leaning against Guy. "I can only imagine how Philip is, having to put up with Richard by himself for so long."

"Richard only arrived yesterday. He and mother stayed in Normandy until we arrived," John informed her. They were all relieved, hopefully they have averted bloodshed.

Crowds gathered along the roadside to watch the line of carriages parade into the city. With Marguerite's crest on all of them, everyone knew the entire entourage belonged to Marguerite and people waved and called out cheers.

When the carriage stopped, Guy stepped out and then helped her down. Servants unloaded luggage as everyone bustled up the steps. "John! Marguerite!"

They both turned to find Alix—Queen Eleanor's daughter with her French husband, the sister to both King Philip and King Richard— waiting for them. Alix glided over and kissed both of their cheeks. As the three exchanged pleasantries in rapid French, Alix studied the outlaws behind her brother's and cousin's shoulder.

"_Y c'est le chevalier noir, non? L'homme du coeur de notre fae!"_ Alix said excitedly, making Guy preen and Marguerite roll her eyes. (_a/n: And this is the black knight, right? The man of our fey's heart!)_

"Do not stroke his ego, sister," Prince John warned her as they walked inside the palace.

Everyone stared in awe just from the grandeur of the entrance hall. England's court seemed more like a hunting lodge in comparison. Servants shuffled around and guided the outlaws to guest quarters as John, William, and Marguerite headed off to the family wing.

"John isn't technically family, right?" Djaq asked.

"Richard and John share a sister with King Philip, Eleanor was married to his late father first. Philip despises Richard, is best friends with Geoffrey, and tolerates John for Marguerite's sake. Geoffrey and John have rooms in the family wing, Richard and Eleanor have rooms with the other nobility. William is an uncle by marriage, and is still treated as family even with Helene's (Marguerite's mother) death," Guy explained. "I've learned enough about the twisted family dynamics to give anyone, even a saint, a headache."

"I have a feeling it will be a constant headache for you, then," Tuck commiserated.

"And it begins tonight," Robin smiled, happy it wasn't _his _headache.

_

* * *

_

Willa and Little John were demanding their HEA, but then refused to tell me for the longest time how it should happen**_. _**_I blame them for the delay :) All my ducks are in a row, just another chapter or two to finish giving everyone their happily ever after._

Huge thanks to Fireheart, Aloha, ArtemisaDale, and Alexandrea Lynne for the wonderful reviews!


End file.
